A Few Personal Favors
by Sachehund
Summary: For Tela Vasir, a run-of-the-mill containment mission jumps the rails as she finds herself in an increasingly irritating web of intrigue involving a shadowy cabal, mind-bending drugs, a psychotic conspiracy theorist, scripture-quoting Elcor, clandestine fetish clubs, petit fours, and of course, Commander Shepard. In short, Ms. Vasir has had better days. Tevos/Vasir, Adult Content.
1. The Less Said About It, The Better

So, this story began its life as 'oh, it'll be a short plot, it'll all be good'- and then, suddenly, it turned into this sprawling conspiracy theory saga that is still on-going. Nearly done, though!

**Some context:** This is based on a couple reports from Cerberus Daily News, which is the bulk of what I'll be going off of. Namely: the leaked economic reports, the TRUE STORY ABOUT THE GETH! + the raloi delegation. Beware tons of headcanon- these are both incredibly skeletal characters, and Bioware never bothered to give us a description of the raloi, so.

**WARNINGS:** There are ADULT THEMES in this 'fic. I will give every single chapter that has 'questionable material' the correct warnings/etc, though, so no one'll be caught off-guard. Also, I'll label any of those portions of the 'fic 'plot relevant' or 'not plot relevant' so you know what you can skip, and what you can't. Either way, you've been warned.

Original version of the 'fic (with all its unedited parts) can be found on the Mass Effect Kinkmeme under the same title (check the delicious archive).

* * *

**[ **1 :: The Less Said About It, The Better **]**

* * *

One and a half centuries past, Tela Vasir had gotten it in her head to leave a promising career as a military commando behind, and return to the city of Nos Astra. Born and raised in what passed for the middle-class suburbs of the commercial juggernaut, she found it difficult to abandon it entirely, even if it meant leaving the more 'relaxed' environment of Citadel space behind.

It wasn't the promise of wealth, additional freedoms, or the variety the two combined could buy on Illium that served as a lure; rather, it was the prospect of launching a career in law enforcement.

Most of her colleagues had looked at her cross-eyed, her commanding officer echoing the unspoken sentiment with a flatly stated, "The hell is wrong with you?"

Those few friends she kept in contact with back in Nos Astra had repeated the question multiple times, even more vehemently.

"You've got actual talent," one of them said, gawking at her as if she'd grown a second head. "It's what got you out of this shithole in the first place. What the hell are you wasting it for?"

Tela hadn't bothered to explain, save to facetiously state that she'd been swept up in a wave of nostalgia. In truth, it was a simple report that had caught her attention, one that stated that the police force had been overhauled entirely. About as useless as a bag of hair, law enforcement in Nos Astra was infamous- even within Citadel space- for being slipshod, the palms of their corporate-appointed Chiefs and sheriffs greased, leaving their lower-ranking personnel obstructed in cases that should have taken priority.

Apparently, the locals- the people who were like her, who worked for their money, and worked hard, besides- hadn't taken kindly to word that the force had become so worthless that even the corporate moguls who their ineffectuality had benefited the most began to complain. It was obvious to anyone with half a brain that the move wasn't made out of any sense of charity; anyone who was dumb enough to suggest it would've been laughed out of the room. No, it was as opportunistic as everything else the Illium matriarchs pulled, a calculated defense pulled out of their asses once civilian suspicions edged too close to the truth. In that, it wasn't a surefire shot that the 'new and improved' force would be of any use- but it was a gamble Tela was willing to take, if only for the sake of being closer to home.

With her nearly half-way to her fourth century of life, it became something of a joke that she had the inclination at all. To her new colleagues, it seemed only too fitting that, on the eve of her matron years, she wasn't seeking to mother a child, but instead, play den mother to an entire city district. There may have been some merit to that- Tela had never felt a particularly strong inclination towards raising children, nor did she see the urge striking anytime soon- but that was neither here, nor there... and, in the end, the force was more than happy to have her on-board.

Their prediction that it wouldn't last, however- that came true. Just not for the reasons any of them had in mind.

Sure as hell wasn't one she had in mind. It was surprising enough to see a Council Spectre walk into her office with little warning, saying nothing of being recruited to work alongside him- though... the reasons for that were less than shocking.

"You're the best biotic we've got here," her superior said, the elder matron's lack of enthusiasm nothing short of glaring. "Figure you're less likely to get killed on whatever 'caper' he's got in mind."

The implication wasn't exactly subtle. She'd gotten enough matriarchal panties in a twist to give the Chief ulcers; had a hand in taking down one of the more notorious money-laundering CEOs in the city- only made sense that they'd send her on a suicidal mission.

Only, there was that one small comment that came afterwards: "Besides... he requested you by name."

The admittance was a grudging one; made her expectations bleed away almost immediately. Nearly distracted her from wondering what the hell a spectre was doing so close to the Terminus systems in the first place, though that answered itself quickly enough: most of the refugees from Citadel space made it a point to go through Illium to get to Omega in order to evade authorities entirely. He'd give her some bland compliments for figuring that one out on her own, though he'd clearly been impressed that she'd been paying attention.

He was paying attention, too, she'd learned. Pointed out more than once that she was adept at picking up subtle cues in the investigation that most didn't; that she seemed to know all the right people to ask, even when she'd admitted to being in a place that she wasn't quite familiar with. She'd brushed the questioning off as suspicion- necessary paranoia, whatever you'd like to call it- at the time, though her dispatcher's words were still fresh in her mind: that she'd been requested by name to assist.

Shouldn't have shocked her that, once the investigation was over- with favorable results, no less- that she received a communique, one inviting her to come back to Citadel Space for a candid interview. Not with just anyone, though- with the Council.

Her performance, apparently, had been noteworthy enough to earn her an offer to become a spectre, herself- and she knew better than to decline.

It didn't take long for her to establish herself as an exemplary member of the already formidable organization, one willing to take full advantage of the Council's hands-off approach to their agents, exploiting- as she had on Illium- any and all methods available to her to complete her assignments. It was only on rare occasions that her tactics were questioned, but more often than not, the Council was only too happy to have someone on board whose discretion, and complimentary aptitudes, allowed them an incredible range of deniability, especially in cases that were too sensitive for a brute-force approach.

On into her fifth century, she continued to be assigned to tasks that played to her strengths, the most recent being a fine example of just that: the retrieval of information pertaining to an organization that had leaked sensitive financial documents to the public. The move had been instigated- at least in peripheral terms- by the Vol Protectorate's accusations of the Council releasing fraudulent information in regards to the economy, specifically unemployment. The more virulently the public outcry spread, the more it seemed likely that fringe groups might take advantage of the situation and, unsurprisingly, they did.

The documents, released on the extranet for all to see, was uploaded none too long after the populist movement had begun, turning an already tense situation into an outright firestorm. Councilors Valern and Tevos, both hailing from affluent backgrounds, took the worst of the backlash from the press- accused of everything from class warfare by those who were feeling the worst of the economic downturn, to a range of ludicrous conspiracies. Though Sparatus was not without his share of bruising, his military background served as its own shield against harsh criticism; though he was being taken in by the fiscal elite, he was, at least, less likely to be behind the measures taken.

All the while, the threat of more documentation being released on the extranet was a very real one. In the end, not one, but several Spectres had been assigned to dredge up intel on whoever was behind the leak, and, true to form, Tela had been the one to pinpoint the origin. It was one of the many occasions where cutting corners had truly paid off, and the sense of relief among the councilors was, she wagered, likely to be a palpable force unto itself.

It came as a surprise, then, that in the case of Councilor Tevos, she couldn't have been more wrong.

Invited to the councilor's office to turn in her report- a non-standard practice, but it was understandable that none of the councilors wished to have the information delivered over the airwaves- she found herself looking at a woman who was, at best, preoccupied. Even from across the ornate desk, Tela could see the pinch in the matron's shoulders, the slight furrow in her brow, as she poured over the details of the arrests. Supposedly, anyway; there was some doubt as to whether or not she was reading so much as a single word, rather than simply making a show of it.

"I didn't miss anything, did I?" Tela asked, finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them.

Tevos glanced up, but didn't raise her head, her eyes going back down to the data-pad in-hand. "No, not at all. I'm pleased this was dealt with so quickly. I'd ask how you did it, but... it would probably be for the best if my curiosity didn't get the better of me."

"Probably."

"In any event," Tevos said, offering a forced smile, the data-pad set down in front of her, "you have my thanks. And if that's all...?"

"It is," Tela replied, knowing better than to accept the gratitude- forced or no- with anything but modesty, adding, "and thanks aren't necessary. I'm just glad I could help." Pausing, she afforded the councilor a curious look, taking the opportunity to add, "Judging by your expression, though, I'm not sure 'help' is the right word."

Tevos canted her head slightly, feigning ignorance in tone and expression as best she could. "Pardon?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to pat my own ass for a job well done, but I assumed you'd be a little more relieved. This is a hell of a breakthrough."

"It is. There's no denying that. That said-" Tevos paused for a moment, her expression easing somewhat. "Well. As you well know, when one fire is extinguished, another is quick to take its place."

"Sounds about right," Tela said, smirking lopsidedly. "What flavor of crisis is it this time?"

Another hesitation; it was like the councilor had been waiting for someone to ask the right question, but even when given the opportunity, she was hesitant.

"It's-" The councilor paused again, brow furrowing slightly. "Nothing that warrants mentioning. Really, the less said about it, the better."

"Whatever it is, it's making you treat a big win like an exercise in futility. I wouldn't call that 'nothing.'"

Tevos managed a weary look, lips pursing slightly. "Is there any particular reason you're so interested in hearing about it?"

"Blame it on my curiosity getting the better of me," Tela said, spreading her hands in feigned surrender. "You didn't bat an eye when you were taking heat from the press for being 'too elitist for your own good,' didn't even seem to take too poorly to getting a slew of anonymous threats- which, by the way, was pretty impressive. I'm pretty sure I would've come out swinging under those circumstances."

"I don't mean to sound impatient," Tevos said, a tinge of exasperation in her voice, "but is there a point you're attempting to make with this?"

"That this is getting to you," Tela said simply. "And if I can see it... well."

"-The press is just as likely to see it," Tevos completed for her, shoulders slumping just slightly. "Not only that... they'd misinterpret the reasons for it." She shook her head. "You sound like Ms. Tinos."

Arching an eyebrow at the mention of the Council press secretary, Tela said, "Please, councilor. I realize all these questions might be a little annoying, but is this really a time to sling insults?"

Tevos cracked a faint smile in response to that, her expression seeming to relax slightly. "Forgive me. I sometimes forget that you two aren't what one would term 'friendly.'"

"Oh, I like her just fine," Tela replied mildly. "And if she could take a little polite criticism, the feeling might even be mutual."

"Telling her that she's terrible at her job isn't what I'd call 'polite,' but- fair enough." Tevos paused for a time, considering whether or not to move on, or keep stalling- when, finally, she said, "And I suppose it wouldn't hurt to mention what's recently come to my attention. In truth, it may end up being little more than a nuisance, but if it isn't... then I fear I'll be taking some of the blame for it. Makes it difficult to maintain a healthy distance."

"I've got a little downtime coming to me," Tela replied, settling back in her chair. "Maybe there's some way I can help."

Loosing a soft chuckle, the sound bearing little in the way of humor, Tevos said, "I'm fairly certain putting spectres to work on what may end up being a personal matter constitutes abuse of power- but thank you." A pause. Then, "Do you... by any chance, recall a turian by the name of Soros Vinckeia?"

"Sure. He's your head of security, isn't he?"

"Was, yes. He retired a few weeks ago, claiming he was going to return home to Palaven."

"I take it he never made it back."

"I'd assumed he had. It wasn't until today that I came to learn that he hadn't- and that it has a great deal to do with a manuscript he intends to publish... one that offers details about his tenure aboard the Citadel. Specifically, the years he spent working with me."

That got the spectre's attention, her eyebrows arching in a show of mild bemusement. "Where did you hear about this?"

"From Ms. Tinos, actually." Tevos shot a chiding look in Tela's direction at the sound of a light snort, though the derision was more a point of levity than anything. "'Polite criticism' aside, Vasir, her sources are credible- at least, in this case."

"You should be able to say 'in all cases,'" Tela replied mildly, "but please. Go on."

Clearing her throat pointedly, though she let the interruption slide, Tevos continued. "They weren't able to get us an early copy of the manuscript, but they did give us fair warning that it was scheduled for release in the upcoming months... and that Soros has been granted what passes for asylum by a community outside of Council space."

"Asylum," Tela repeated, eyebrows arched. "So whatever he's got..."

"It's likely he expects to be prosecuted for releasing it, yes. And this, of course, means sending anyone out to either locate a copy, or deal with him directly, would lend him credibility. Without knowing what the manuscript contains, that's not a risk I'm willing to take, though it leaves me in a rather unfortunate position."

"Doesn't have to be a risk, you know," Tela replied, considerate. "At least, not the kind you're making it out to be."

"I take it you have something in mind?"

"A couple somethings, actually. If word's already gotten out that someone from the Council staff has access to sensitive records, then you can bet there's a small battalion of information brokers trying to sniff him out, which, of course, means they've probably got their hands on an early release. They won't be looking to sell it off, of course- they'll be more interested in combing through it so they can figure out what he _didn't_ publish."

Tevos's expression turned grim at the implication, another glance cast out over the Citadel tower. "I suppose I should be grateful I was never that forthcoming with him, or his staff."

"Considering what their definition of 'forthcoming' is? Yeah, I'd say you dodged a bullet on that one. But that's the kind of thing they're gonna be after. Means the book itself won't be that difficult to acquire."

"And normally, I'd tell you that contacting one of these brokers might be worth the possibility of being discovered," Tevos replied, sighing gently. "But in this case, any attempts we make to purchase it-"

"Will fly under the radar," Tela interrupted calmly. "There's plenty of conspiracy theorists who've probably heard about it by now, and they'll be just as interested in getting their hands on a copy as we are."

"Wouldn't that be more expensive than purchasing it through normal extranet channels?"

"Not according to them. They'll want the early version so they can run a comparison, see if anything's been redacted from the final, published copy."

"Nothing I shouldn't be surprised by, I suppose," Tevos said under her breath. "Or know already." Beat. "In any event... if you're certain that you can manage this without it being traceable-"

"I'm positive. Wouldn't bother to offer if I thought it'd leave a trail." Noting the uncertainty in the councilor's expression, Tela softened her tone, and said, "I wouldn't go sticking my neck out if I thought it'd do more harm than good. Trust me- I won't be taking any chances, and neither will my contacts. I get so much as a sneaking suspicion that someone's on to us, and I'll call the whole thing off."

Tevos watched Tela's expression carefully for a time, again assessing whether or not to concede- when, finally, she said, "Then- I admit, I would be grateful to get an idea of what's been said. It'll allow me a chance to prepare answers for any press conferences, in the event he _has_ gotten his hands on sensitive information." Beat. "Well. It's already clear he has, for reasons I've already mentioned. Whether or not it's accurate remains to be seen."

"We'll just have to hope it isn't," Tela said, raising from her chair. "Take care of yourself in the meantime, councilor. It's been a pleasure, as always."

"Of course. And... thank you, Vasir. For everything."


	2. Dinner Is No Longer Optional

**[** 2 :: Dinner is No Longer Optional **]**

* * *

From the moment she'd accepted the task Tevos had given to her, Tela should have known better than to assume it would be an easy one. It certainly seemed like it would be; she'd spent so many years working within the Shadow Broker's networks that something as simple as tracking down a manuscript paled in comparison to the more obscure leads she'd been handed over the years. True, she wasn't using the Broker's agents for this particular job, but it should have been a request any information broker could handle.

Right?

The very second she started making calls from her rented room aboard the Citadel, she realized she couldn't have been more wrong about that.

Her first contact was one that claimed finding the manuscript was 'below' them, and seemed genuinely insulted by her request, no matter what compensation she offered. The second had made a genuine attempt, but found that very few of their colleagues were willing to trade the data on it that they'd located, preferring to retain the liner notes they'd taken from the unedited pre-release so they could launch their own investigations into the smaller details- just as she'd suspected. It was when she'd reached out to an old colleague on Illium- still a desk sergeant, by the look of it- that she knew she was getting desperate, and finally, was given some insight into why so few brokers had a version they were willing to part with.

"The publishing house, _and_ the author are threatening litigation," the sergeant said. "Means most of the brokers we got here won't touch it with a ten foot pole. For being a so-called 'fugitive,' this Vinckeia asshole's got a team of lawyers that you wouldn't believe."

"That's fantastic," Tela said, thoroughly underwhelmed. "By the way, since when did brokers give even _half_ a shit about litigation?"

"With some publishers, they don't. It's the ones that get a bug up their ass about intellectual property that they try to avoid."

Tela didn't comment on the irony of calling it 'intellectual property' when it came to stealing official documents from the Citadel- she trusted the sergeant well enough, but she was getting dangerously close to indiscretion just by talking to the other asari. At the very least, it was clear that the councilor's former chief of security was raking in plenty of credits even prior to publishing; meant the distributors were positive that the e-book would sell, and sell _well_ besides. She had yet to determine if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

What she had determined, however, was just how unlikely it was that she could find the manuscript without either tipping off the author that the Council was looking into it, or treading down paths she really would have preferred not to. Ready to inform Councilor Tevos of just that, and to offer what apologies she could for coming up empty, she began to set up a commlink to the matron when she found that it was unnecessary; Tevos was already attempting to contact _her_, to arrange an urgent meeting.

Upon arrival, she learned that what she'd hoped would be a simple conversation would, instead, be a slew of reasoning for why she wasn't being let off the hook so easily.

"I know I said it would be a personal favor if you could find an early copy," Tevos said, apologetic in spite of everything, "but now, it seems necessary to formally assign you to tracking one down. Not just for my sake, but the entire Council's."

Should've known right then that things were about to go tits up. Again.

"What happened?" Tela asked, hoping it was something she could find another means of smoothing over.

"Din Korlack happened," Tevos said, raising a hand to rub lightly at the bridge of her nose. "And happened en force, at that."

"Just out of curiosity- how does Din Korlack 'happen?' Or is that a question I'd be better off not knowing the answer to?" Getting a pointed look in response, she raised her hands slightly, and said, "Never mind. Just stick with telling me how it's relevant."

Tevos paused- then, wisely refraining from comment on Din personally, said, "It seems he's become aware of the Vinckeia's manuscript, as well as its presumed content- and he's seen it fit to inform some of the other ambassadors of it, as well."

"And none of them are willing to tell you what that is?"

"Ambassador Korlack-" -odd how the woman could manage to say the name with such blatant contempt and still sound serene- "-has- convinced them to hold their silence on the matter until a meeting can be convened with every member of the Council," Tevos said, her frustration more than evident. "Then, and only then, will we have some idea of how they intend to use what they've learned, though- I can hazard a few guesses as to what's on the ambassador's agenda."

"I suppose it's too much to hope that it's just to leverage you for dinner and a simulstim, huh?"

"If that's all it took to put this to rest?" Tevos began- then thought better of it. "Never mind. With my luck, finishing that thought will all but ensure that it shows up as some horrible, recurring dream."

Fighting a smile- and admirably, at that- Tela cleared her throat, and said, "So- all those heavy-breathing nightmares aside, where does that leave us? What kind of timeline are we looking at?"

"He's attempting to schedule the meeting in a week's time," Tevos sighed, "but- the raloi delegation is scheduled to arrive around the same time, so I'm fairly certain I can get it pushed back to a week and a half, at the very least."

Tela paused, shooting the councilor a curious look before she spoke. "Maybe I'm just not up to speed on the latest backstabbing strategies," she said, arching a brow, "but- wouldn't it make more sense to spring this when the delegation arrives? Use it as a way to embarrass you and the rest of the Council in front of the new kids?"

"They're not-" Tevos stopped herself before getting into semantics; another point where Tela had to fight a smirk. "Not in this case," she said, tempering the frustration in her tone. "He doesn't know their disposition, and, thankfully for us, he knows he risks being seen as an agitator to newcomers that the financiers he answers to view as a prospective client base. They won't be too pleased with him if he scares them off."

"You're sure about this? If he's this dead set on winning a seat, it's a gamble he might be willing to take."

"Doubtful. I've been working with him for long enough to know that he has little interest in allowing another 'young' race to take part in his agenda. In fact, all the ambassadors he's contacted would likely be of the same opinion, if he's convinced them to stonewall us."

"Well..." Tela shrugged, half-seating herself on the edge of the councilor's desk, "at the very least, the fact that he was contacted at all _does_ give us a couple leads to follow up on, so hopefully we can subvert whatever he's got in mind." Not that she was planning on holding her breath for that to be the outcome. Still, it was worth stating, though; seemed to ease Tevos enough so that her addendum, "Assuming this 'week and a half' deadline is definite," didn't add another sudden upswing in tension.

"There's the possibility for two, but... it'd be safer to assume that we're working within that timeframe, yes."

"I'll see what I can do with what we've got, then. Just-" -It seemed almost cruel to yank the stability of the situation out from under Tevos the moment she'd offered some reassurances, but, in this case, it was warranted. "I think it's fair to say that you're gonna need to figure out which of these two 'problems' gets priority. I've struck out three times trying to get my hands on this manuscript without raising attention; means I may have to resort to more direct methods of finding it."

"I understand," Tevos said, closing the distance between them to meet Tela's gaze directly, "and I won't hold it against you if that ends up being the case... but, if it's at all possible to avoid prioritizing either of these situations, I would be in your debt."

"In my debt, huh?" Tela said, lending her voice a note of levity. "Does that mean _I_ can leverage you for dinner and a simulstim?"

"You may not want to get your hopes up," Tevos replied, offering a faintly amused smile of her own, "but, for the headache you'd be sparing me? I might actually consider it. The dinner part, anyway."

"Sorry- I heard something about not getting my hopes up, but there was a contradiction in there that blew it all to hell."

"You do realize that I didn't say one way or another that I'd be in attendance for it, yes?"

Tela smirked, eyebrows arched slightly, "Well," said dryly, "a girl can dream, can't she?" Pushing herself off the desk, she raised to her full height and said, "In the meantime, I'll let you get back to work... try to track some of these leads before the trail goes cold."

"Keep me updated on what you find," Tevos said, offering Tela a warm smile, "and- thank you, Tela..." her hand brushing casually over the spectre's shoulder, "as always. Regardless of what you find, I appreciate the effort you're putting in to this."

Tela had offered her own reserved goodbyes- a little more warmed by the fleeting contact than really she ought to have been- and what few assurances she could before she realized, only once she was partway through a lengthy elevator ride, that the councilor had referred to her by her given name. Unsurprisingly, the rest of the ride was spent trying to remember a time that had ever happened before, outside of her induction into the Spectres.

No, she reasoned. That was _definitely_ a first. A welcome one, all told. And, stepping off the elevator, she decided that, so long as it wasn't the last time she'd hear it; that it was said with that smile, that tone of voice?

She wouldn't even care if it was mispronounced again.

* * *

[...]

* * *

By the time she'd returned to the room she'd rented for herself, intent on putting together what at least passed for a plan of action, Tela found she couldn't quite shake those few, brief moments she'd shared with the councilor. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd noticed the matron in a light that was ill-suited for their respective positions of power, but it was certainly the first time Tevos had played to it so expertly. Naturally suspicious, she had wondered if that was a calculated move on the councilor's part- and just as quickly dismissed it.

Tevos was many things, certainly, but outwardly flirtatious had never once been part of that list. Out of all the politicians Tela had known, the councilor was easily one of the least 'interesting' when it came to her personal life. No past lovers, bond mates, or mistresses since she'd acquired her place on the Council, and no apparent desire to take one up. It was a fact that many of the councilor's rivals were aware of, and Tela knew from numerous sources that it was one that aggravated them to no end- but that reputation for a deeply conservative lifestyle hardly kept her from speculating about the look and, of course, that stray touch.

There _had_ been a certain fondness to the use of her name, hadn't there? Not a lot, but- enough. Enough to call to mind expressions of gratitude, once all of this was said and done, that were highly inappropriate for a woman of Tevos' stature-

_And highly unlikely,_ she reminded herself, though she could hardly help the satisfied smirk that tugged at her lips in response to it.

Drawing her thoughts away from it, she again turned the bulk of her attention to the blank screen in front of her. She could dwell on it later, she decided; reward herself with a few daydreams on her off-hours, depending on how aggravating her current assignment ended up being.

For now, mulling over the idea of contacting Barla Von was one of them; pleasant though the volus could be, he made an effective replacement for a cold shower in the here and now... not that she'd ever tell him that.

It was a risk to reach out to him, she knew, but now that the stakes had been raised, she had only a few choices in how she proceeded- assuming she wanted to accomplish what the councilor had asked her to. She'd had reason to ignore the Broker's agent before, and pursue other paths, but now, those reasons were beginning to look a bit flimsy.

In the end, she'd opted to sleep on the decision, too worn out from a full day's worth of sifting through dead ends to make the kind of informed decision she needed to. What she wasn't expecting was how much effort it took to push aside the thoughts she'd deemed as flippant upon her return to the cozy accommodations. Alright, so, it _had_ occurred to her that simply indulging would have made her life easier, but that didn't meant she was altogether _comfortable_ with the idea of going through with it.

Even she had a sense of propriety.

Or, so she told herself; her subconscious, on the other hand, didn't.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Seven hours later, awakened from a decidedly fitful period of rest by a soft chime coming from her terminal, she leaned out of bed far enough to accept the incoming message- text, thank fuckin' goodness- with a sharp slap of her hand at the holographic interface. Determined to roll over and go back to sleep- and maybe, just possibly, catch up on some of the decidedly satisfying dreams she'd been forced to abandon- she only got as far as shifting on to her side before she thought better of it.

For all she knew, it was one of her contacts letting her know that, miracle of miracles, they'd actually done their jobs correctly. And while she wasn't necessarily expecting that to be the case, she was still irritated to find that it wasn't.

The message, with a subject line written out entirely in upper case, looked for all the world like a simple advertisement. So much so, in fact, that she was ready to write it off as one when, finally, she saw who had sent it. None other than Barla Von.

The message was innocuous, sent out under the name of his financial firm, using a kind of language she'd become used to from him. To anyone else, it would've looked like an advertisement, something that was easy to ignore, but after dealing with him in the past- she'd gotten to know his methods of communicating. The subject stated clearly that it was a solicitation for acquiring loans and, potentially, properties; other emails would have been sent out that were just like it, looking to be little more than spam to the untrained eye, in order to maintain the appearance of automated marketing, sent from his server based on Irune.

In everyone else's case, that was precisely what it was- random marketing based on extranet searches- whereas, in her own, it was an offer- the loan itself- of pertinent information. Getting up out of bed to put herself together before making the call- grateful he only accepted audio-only when it came to his primary business- she went immediately for the shower to wake herself up.

It was the first stroke of luck she'd stumbled across in her attempts to locate the screed for the councilor and, she would soon find, it would also be the last.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Over the years, Tela had come to learn certain absurdities about the information trade. It wasn't uncommon that, during her time on Illium, she found that she had to route her calls through numerous off-world comm buoys- all with their own unique sets of encrypted pass-codes to enable another re-route- in order to reach a contact that was working in the same building she was. Often times, the method of contact was strictly audio only- as was the case with Von, regardless of whether or not the volus' office was within walking distance.

"Vasir," he'd greeted her calmly, once the necessary verifications had gone through. "I'm grateful you decided to contact me. I'm in a bit of a- bind, I suppose you could say."

Good. Another 'bind'; another favor. Just the combination she needed.

At least there was none of the 'Thessia-clan' crap he greeted her with when they first started communicating with one another. It'd taken years to get him to break that habit around her.

"I figured this wasn't a charitable gesture," she said, leaning back against the chair she'd tugged up to the terminal. "You don't usually work for free, even on a technicality."

"Interesting you should mention that. It seems someone's been giving me a reputation for it."

She turned to squint at the monitor. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He paused- then said, "Well... as you know, I am- loathe to involve myself directly in political matters, but in this instance, I've been given little choice." Another pause. "In light of that, I'd like to ask you for a favor. One that may benefit the Council, and you, by extension, just as much as it benefits me, and my people."

"I'm on assignment right now, so I can't promise anything- but, I'm listening."

"I suppose that's the best I can hope for."

"It is, until I know what's going on."

Silence; he was hesitant to speak, but but under the circumstances, she couldn't blame him.

"Two days ago," he began, "a communique was sent to Ambassador Korlack, one that he assumed was passed along by me, personally. In it, there was a query concerning a manuscript; the sender wanted to know if he'd received it. He had, apparently- and informed me through usual channels that he was grateful for my assistance on the matter... assistance I had never given, nor intended to offer."

"Assistance with what, exactly?"

"Calling it a coup might be overstating the severity of the situation," he said, "but needless to say, he plans to use the information he's obtained to advance the Protectorate's bid for a seat on the Council."

Nothing she hadn't heard before, but she wasn't going to let on to that. "But that's good news, isn't it? For the volus, I mean."

"Oh, heavens, no. In theory, it would be most welcome, but in practice, it's unrealistic, at best. The military and financial burdens we'd be required to offer are ones we simply cannot afford. We'd stand to lose a great deal more than we gained."

"Doesn't Korlack know all this?" she said, curious. "I mean- why put an entire people at risk for the sake of recognition?"

"I fear his tenure as ambassador has lead him to become- out of touch. His intentions are noble, of course- there are a great many of us who would prefer to see our contribution to Council space given the recognition it deserves, but this isn't the way we'd intended to pursue it... and the last thing I want is for my name to be attached to such an endeavor."

"So what do you propose I do about it? And what leads do you have on this? You're giving me a lot of problems to deal with, and not a whole lot to go off of."

"Well... the parties responsible for passing the manuscript along sent their request for confirmation through my personal terminal, in the hopes of giving their offer greater validity. A clever move, but an amateur one, at best."

And that was putting it mildly. The hijackers, Von explained, hadn't counted on the myriad failsafes he had in place- redundancies aplenty that guaranteed he'd get a carbon copy of every message that was sent. Apparently, he'd barely had the time to think about responding to the ambassador's expression of gratitude before the hijackers had sent an offer of 'much more where that came from' on their own.

"From what I understand," Von said, "the manuscript itself revolves largely around the Council's knowledge of geth activity, prior to the attack on the Citadel."

"They didn't discuss any specifics?"

"No... and I know better than to look for them, myself. I did, however, track the hijackers before they went silent... and discovered that you, of all people, had some dealings with them in the past, during an assignment you'd been given by our mutual benefactor."

Already, she didn't like the sound of that. "With that kind of build-up, I'm almost afraid to ask."

"I don't blame you. It's a fringe group of self-described 'truth advocates,' going by the name 'Epistemic.' Two elcor, and-"

"-A salarian?" she said grimly, one hand raised to rub at one side of her face.

"Yes. So I was right to assume that this is the group you're familiar with."

"A little too familiar," she muttered. "I thought all they did was publish that ridiculous conspiracy rag over the extranet. Since when did they start hijacking terminals?"

"I have some of my sources on Illium looking into the matter, but given the rather jury-rigged approach they've taken with me, I think it's safe to assume that this is a recent development."

She let that sink in for a moment, still rubbing lightly at her eyes, wondering idly if the councilor's headache wasn't becoming infectious. "You know, if this wasn't hitting so close to home, I'd say we should just let them hang themselves-"

"And I'd be inclined to agree. Unfortunately, it seems neither of us has much of a choice on the matter."

"About that," she said, letting her hand fall back to the desk, a baleful glare centered on the blank terminal screen. "If I'm going the extra mile in clearing your name, I'm gonna need a few favors from you in return."

"I assumed as much," he acknowledged, far from grudging. "I should think that my offer of assistance was implicit when I asked you to look into this for me."

"Good. That's all I need to know." Calming slightly, Tela sighed, and added, "And thanks, by the way. For the heads up."

"I should be the one thanking you, Vasir. Good hunting; and do let me know when my services could be of some use to you."

As the call disconnected, she realized she should have been more relieved by the revelation. After all, not only did she have an easily discreditable source to put to use against Korlack, she had a method of locating Vinckeia's manuscript. Unfortunately, they were all wrapped up in a group she'd hoped, beyond hope, that she would never, ever have to interact with again.

_Madam Councilor,_ she dictated in her head as she made her way towards the small collection of clothing she'd brought with her, _it has come to my attention that this shit assignment requires more than my usual rate of compensation,_ impatiently tugging on the outfit she'd worn to her earlier meeting. _Please bring yourself, and the doe-eyed stare that suckered me into this mess to my quarters; dinner is no longer optional. I'm calling in my favors._

_All of them._

She probably _wouldn't_, but considering where she was headed, she was happier believing that she'd actually go the distance on that one- _Every. Single. One._- cursing under her breath as she made her way to the door, punched the lock, and heard the pneumatics kick into gear.

Near as she could tell, it was going to be a long, thankless night.


	3. No Ill Will

So. There she was. Tucked in the back of a cab, on her way to see one of the most insufferable assholes she'd ever laid eyes on, with only one thought in mind: _should've brought a sedative._ For the trip, for the talk- for all of it.

Normally, she'd have gone with C-Sec transport, but the nature of the people she was planning to meet with had all but necessitated taking a regular taxi to what was often dubbed the 'ass end' of Zakera Ward, one that was rarely frequented by anyone who wasn't a derelict, a duct rat, or some other form of undesirable. The driver who picked her up had been incredibly reluctant to take the trip until a generous tip was offered, at which point, naturally, he couldn't help himself from asking the usual run of questions.

"Who're you going to see out in the shithole we're headed for anyway?" the driver asked absently; the usual smalltalk she'd become accustomed to for this method of travel. "You don't look like the type to frequent that kind've district."

"They've got the best hookers," she replied blandly, tugging a datapad from the messenger bag at her side. "And even when they don't, I can always do a couple rails of 'sand to make 'em look better."

He snorted. "Yeah, right. Come on, what are you really after?"

"Aside from some peace and quiet?" she said, glancing upwards irritably. "Let's just go with what I told you and leave it at that."

"Alright, alright. Fair enough. Hope you brought a book or something, though; it's gonna be a long trip."

"Don't worry," she said absently, looking back down at the datapad in-hand. "I've got plenty to read."

* * *

...

* * *

[ATTN █████: requesting to CC the Selex profile to ███████████████, but plan to leave out the fluff; last thing we need is some C-Sec flunkies spreading this around. Oh, and let me know if I can be of any assistance with any of the listed recommendations.]

_RE: █████ - Of course, █████, and thank you. ██████ has been given a copy of Jona Selex's profile and listed aliases. Additionally: I regret having to leave this here as an official note in your file, but, please, for the last time, don't refer to them as flunkies._ -█████

FIELD REPORT #████████████████████

FILED BY: ████ █████, Spectre ID #██████-█████████

DATE: ██.██.████ (REDACTED: ██.██.████ by order of █████████ █████)

STATUS: Closed (w/ intermittent surveillance still on-going)

SUMMARY: On ██.██.████, the Citadel Council and Asari High Command received a series of letters regarding the activities of Matriarch Eleria Felori [attached file: Convergence, #█████-██], threatening to publish official reports concerning the destruction of the Unified Colony. Originator of the threat a known subversive named Jona Selex, author of _Dark Apotheosis: The Truth Behind the New Galactic Order_, maintainer of conspiracy (blog) _Epistemic_. Subject was contacted, talked down from intended course of action, and it has been determined that he does not pose a significant threat to either governing bodies.

Recommendation of investigating official is that Selex NOT be subject to arrest, as arrest would risk validating his claims. Subject should, however, be under additional surveillance until it is determined that there is no outward intention to cause physical harm to the government officials contacted.

DO NOT APPROACH subject if familiarization with Convergence STG operation, Eleria Felori, and Selex profile is not complete. If there is no prior authorization to view aforementioned materials, do not approach, PERIOD.

UPDATE FILED ██.██.████: an official order has been sent to Citadel Security to monitor all incoming, and outgoing mail (physical and extranet) being sent to Selex's known addresses, by way of the investigating official. [attached file: "I just know you'll find a way to screw this up, but I have a job for you," extranet correspondence, ████ █████ (private terminal)] ADDENDUM: Executor requested an official reprimand for 'conduct unbecoming,' stating that "it goes without saying that calling my officers a 'bunch of jerks' is not going to make them eager to comply with the Council's agents."

Acted upon recommendation that High Command and the Council enact additional security measures on extranet mail, and courier services until such time as Selex's motives and agenda can be thoroughly assessed.

UPDATE FILED ██.██.████: There has been no additional correspondence over the past two years; suggests Selex is no longer interested in making the case known. Recommend that the case be closed, with continued surveillance of Selex's extranet websites/publications.

UPDATE FILED ██.██.████: C-Sec investigators tipped off Selex with last round of surveillance, had their wiretaps written about in latest column produced by subject; investigating officer thusly stands by previous assessment re: 'flunkies' and 'jerks.'

* * *

_NOTE: Could someone please teach the jerkoffs who keep accessing this file how to spell? This is the SELEX file, not the SEDERIS file. Seriously, how hard is that to remember?_

SUBJECT PROFILE

Name: Jona Selex

Sex: Male

Species: Salarian

Age: 23 (at time of investigation); 30 (present)

Residence: Citadel, Zakera Ward, district 7, subdivision E29-8

Birthplace: Sur'Kesh

Occupation: Freelance Writer; formerly STG [tech/infiltration], serial number #████████████-█████.

Subject has a dark complexion, brown, light reddish markings. Cloudy eyes (possibly cataracts), scarring from a gunshot wound on the left side of his head [attached file: post-mission medical report (STG archives) #█████-██]. Injury has lead to chronic, recurrent temporal lobe seizures; no longer takes medication to mitigate the effects, believes the visions/delusions that characterize the seizures to be of great significance. [attached: "The Subconscious Labyrinth," Jona Selex, Epistemic website]

Disposition is that of suspicion/distrust, frequently reads as paranoid, borderline delusional. Has a deep, abiding hatred of authorities, as expressed in his extranet publications, but has been known to comply with officials where necessary. Deeply distrustful/resentful of Asari High Command [attached file: "High Command: Benevolent Entity, or Shadow Government?" Jona Selex, Epistemic website], for reasons described in his writings, as well as the STG mission report, file number #█████-███████-███████-██ [see also: Convergence, #█████-██].

NOTE: Appears to want only to damage perceived reputation of government officials; has, however, agreed that information concerning Matriarch Felori would cause too much collateral damage to innocent parties to be worth widespread dissemination.

Founder/leader of 'Epistemic.' Origin of name is human; _of or relating to knowledge or to the degree of its validation_, root word _epistēmē_ [attached file: "Human Linguistics and You: A Complete Guide," Nerina Ilenn (selected texts: Greek, and English)]. Known associates similarly predisposed to deriving names and/or titles from human language, ex: _Ergot_, elcor; name derived from an Earth-born fungal disease (significance unknown). Possibility exists that the use of names/words is a code of some kind, but as of the date of this filing, no patterns have emerged.

Known associates: "Ergot" (elcor; Dekuuna native; given name unknown), "Ephesus" (elcor; Dekuuna native; given name unknown) [attached file(s): #█████-██ and #█████-██].

_**ADDENDUM:**__ For remainder of profile see: attached interviews and mission logs from STG report. For any additional information, use my ID (#██████-█████████) to contact me via intranet (CITADEL ONLY) and I'll try to fill in the blanks. Just BE ABSOLUTELY SURE have your authorization ready, and expect me to verify it. No exceptions. See file #█████-██ if you need any additional deterrents._

* * *

"Convergence"

FILE ID #█████-██

FOR USE IN PRESS RELEASES; if you are contacted by an outside party to give a statement on the matter, please use this file when providing information. Any person(s) found guilty of releasing information described in Convergence file #█████-██-2a will be subject to arrest.

**Eleria Felori:**

* Daughter of two asari parents (hereafter referred to as 'native-born'); became a prominent political figure in the province of Nisette on Thessia. Renounced her title of matriarch, became estranged from her daughter and bondmate [attached file(s): Edine Nisakis, File ID #█████-██, Ineesa Felori, File ID #█████-██]. Left Thessia twenty five years prior to founding the Convergence Movement.

* Author of the controversial piece "The Pureblood Bottleneck," published 01.10.2170 on personal extranet site- article denounced as a 'screed,' even by asari politicians known to speak out against asari mating w/ their own kind [attached file: "From Respected Leader to Town Crier," Matriarch Ilerinn, Asari High Command (press release)]. Article described asari pairings as 'sick,' 'deluded,' and 'a menace to the continued survival of our species, and our culture.' Advocated that 'if asari insist upon mating with each other, we should urge our leaders to deeply consider mandatory sterilization,' and that it would be a 'deadly mistake to allow this depravity to continue.' Article was removed at launch of official Convergence site but preserved on several archives.

_**NOTE:** Recommend that anyone looking to read the article refer to file ID #█████-██-4a. Includes scholarly interpretation(s) and critical review. Also includes commentary from supporters. Recommend also having a drink on-hand._

* On 10.06.2172, established a small community on a salarian-owned space station, in orbit around ███████. Used an extranet-based platform to talk passionately about forging a new future of equality, and how to 'correct' for 'pureblood shortcomings,' and invited others like her to join her in an attempt to study the problem. Public assumption was that her published article would alienate/dissuade other native-born asari from joining her, but she gained some vocal support among the disenfranchised. [attached file: "Institutionalized Self-Hatred and the Rise of the Convergence Movement," Linessa T'Shon, The Thessian Progressive, issue 25, vol. 4]

* Reached out to salarians for added membership. Appealed directly to salarians that were denied breeding contracts, or wanted nothing more to do with standardized reproduction law. Thought to have been responsible for the disappearance of Dalatress Nerenn [attached file(s): "Missing Dalatress Last Seen with 'Asari Mate,'" "Sur'Kesh: Contract Holders Threaten Legal Action Against Departed Dalatress," B. Pardy, GNN Headlines (text)].

* Made the move to purchase rights to colonize when space station became too crowded. Felori liquidated her estate, and cashed in on family assets to purchase a world fit for colonization [see below].

**The Convergence Movement:**

* Started on the extranet in 2172 by Eleria Felori [see above]; movement began as asari-based, became a joint asari-salarian effort. A year later, Felori legally acquired colonization rights for terrestrial world on the border of Council space [attached file: Authorization of Colony #████████████, _via_ Colonial Administration Office (dated 01.10.2173)]. The group went on to rapidly build, and fully equip the Unified Colony; seceded from Council once all asari-salarian members were present [attached file: "We Are a Sovereign People," Eleria Felori, extranet correspondence (dated 03.02.2174)].

* Name of movement/colony derived from group's founding principle of cultural unification. Felori determined to eventually include all species, but believed that the oldest of the space-faring races should be the ones to "lead by example"- others would join them when "we reach our goal of achieving cultural harmony between our species." Non-salarian/asari species were directed to/given access to Convergence extranet group to become acquainted with the movement's message [attached file: "A Warm Welcome With Open Arms," Eleria Felori, Convergence homepage (defunct)]. NOTE: Most, if not all website data has been deleted off all known servers and is no longer available for viewing via archived or cached links. Only known source of data is through media outlets, and the Council's digital library [direct authorization required].

* Colony was 100% self-sufficient since inception w/ food supplied by farmlands (two fields on opposite sides of compound, small northern plot of land for 'future dextro visitors' [attached file: Unified Colony, aerial footage pre & post disaster (video/photography)]). Extensive state-of-the-art medical equipment purchased by Felori presumed to be on-hand; autoclaves, centrifuges, etc, thought to be purchased for the creation of medicine/medigel. Some equipment included instruments used in genetic modification (license required), "in case some of our members are found to have congenital health problems." Gene-mod equipment was contested by Colonial Administration, but was eventually authorized upon appeal [attached file: Felori, Convergence Testimony, re: Authorizations Board, transcript].

**Reports of Abuse:** * On 05.20.2176, former members ███████ █████ and ████████ ██████████ of the Convergence Movement emerged from the colony to speak to the press under assumed names. [attached file: "The Convergence Cult: An Echo of Human History on an Alien World," Blair Bennings, ANN Spotlight (video)]. They claimed Felori and her closest followers had subjected them, and others, to the following:

* forced labor (no exceptions for the sick or elderly)

* severe punishments for a) extranet usage, b) failure to perform duties, c) fraternization (asari only), d) tampering with food supplies, etc.

* assigned bondmates (with expectation to breed)  
* etc. (please see attached articles for more detailed information)

* Felori contacted the press via vidcomm to dispute the claims, and went on to release photographs and footage of the Unified Colony depicting what she claimed as evidence of "our collective desire for interspecies harmony, and an unwavering dedication to cooperation." [attached file: "To Those That Have Left Us: An Appeal, An Apology," Eleria Felori, Convergence website (defunct)] Felori declined further questions, but expressed her "deep, abiding hope" that the "lost children" that abandoned the colony would return, promising that she, and the other inhabitants would harbor "no ill will" against them.

Reports of Convergence sympathizers stalking the refugees from the colony emerged; both were accepted into protective custody by Citadel officials for a short time, then released. No further incidents reported.

**Purchase of Illegal Weaponry: **

On 07.17.2176, the colony was found to have been trading with the black market in order to purchase armaments. Some of the weaponry was found to be banned by Council law, and a request to investigate the shipments was sent to Felori. Felori denied investigators access to the colony, stating that it was their "sovereign right" to defend themselves against possible attackers; subsequent requests were denied.

The investigating officer stated in a press release that "even if you don't count the purchases we couldn't track, or the number of trained biotics they've got down there, the colony's got enough firepower to take on a small army." The colony was later charged with trading for weaponry with genetic modifications, their applications unknown. Felori was again contacted, and again denied investigators access to the colony. Subsequent attempts to get through to the colony were blocked, and the Convergence website was taken offline.

**"Mass Suicide"**:

On 12.02.2176, the colony's antiquated reactors went critical. It began in the central core, and started a chain reaction that obliterated the entire colony. There were no known survivors.

After careful investigation, it was determined that the chain reaction had been deliberately set off by Eleria Felori. Studies of Convergence materials, written or otherwise, lead investigators to conclude that the event could be classified as a mass suicide.

* * *

"Convergence"

FILE ID #█████-██-2a  
SOURCE(S): Spectre Field Report #████████████████████; STG Mission Report #█████-███████-███████-██

**Findings on Eleria Felori:**

* Daughter deemed to be on the A-Y spectrum [attached file: Ineesa Felori Medical Chart, Serrice Medical]. Felori released her to Matriarch ██████'s care on ███████, and legally ended her bond with Nisakis.

* Anniversary of surrender date coincides with first printing of "The Pureblood Bottleneck." Daughter's diagnosis has been removed from public records, and she is "presumed dead" by authorities; still resides in the ███████ monastery.

* Communiques intercepted by █████████ █████ [Spectre ID #██████-█████████] between Felori and Convergence member ██████ ███████ on the dates of ██.██.████ and ██.██.████ indicate that Dalatress Nerenn's induction into the group was deliberate [attached file: Felori Audio Recording, File ID #█████-██-1a, 1b]. Felori described Nerenn as "vital to the future of this project," and kept close tabs on the situation. On ██.██.████, Felori was heard congratulating ██████ on a job well done.

* Documents presumed to be written by Felori (found on colony) detailed 'bringing the eldest of the space-faring races together' as a hybrid species. [attached file: "We Are All One Flesh," Eleria Felori, unpublished text] Believed that the asari nervous system was the key to 'homogenizing' all known space-faring races, and that "biological unity" would mark an end to her own species' "prolonged suffering."

**Misc. Findings:**

* STG operatives found that none of the weapons purchased were considered restricted. Stated that concern was still warranted, re: the armory was "excessively well stocked" for a colony with a small population.

* Genetic modifications related to Felori's manifesto; derived primarily from altering the asari nervous system, as described in lab reports confiscated from the colony. [attached file: Compiled Lab Data (Unified Colony), File ID #█████-██] Reports suggest that very few test subjects survived the process of creating the mods.

* Medical file on Dalatress Nerenn [File ID #█████-██] state that she underwent voluntary removal of all reproductive organs. [NOTE: surgery had complications, but Nerenn thought to be alive and well at the time of the explosion.] Referenced files state that extraction was necessary to accelerate research on Felori's 'vision.'

"STG Mission Summary: Unified Colony" FILE ID #█████-██-2b SOURCE(S): STG Mission Report #█████-███████-███████-██ [**NOTE:** Full personnel listing has been REDACTED by order of █████████ ██████; if the list is required, please seek direct authorization from the Citadel Council w/ additional authorization from Salarian Union officials. STG Field Commander ████ █████ agreed to Jona Selex's name being included in this document only for the sake of the current investigation.] Mission to infiltrate & investigate colony proposed jointly by Council authorities, the Salarian Union, and Asari High Command upon review of Spectre investigation (field report #████████████████████). Findings thought to be 'deeply troubling,' necessitated closer look at the colony. **Mission timeline is as follows:**

* ██.██.████: Presence of Dalatress Nerenn confirmed via tracking chip.

* ██.██.████: Felori publicly refuses Council request to investigate colony; STG jamming equipment installed in Unified Colony comm buoys activated to prevent further communications.

* ██.██.████: Select team of STG operatives and asari commandos convened for full briefing.

* ██.██.████: Drop delayed to give Felori one additional chance to contact Council authorities.

* ██.██.████: 0100 - Scheduled drop successful; deployed teams noted minimal activity around the colony, minimal security. Determine that Felori et al have not noticed anything unusual re: comm buoys.

* 0350 - Medical labs discovered, information retrieval successful. Jona Selex said to have discovered uplink to mainframe located in colony's primary reactor; given clearance to examine terminal w/ two asari escorts, radio silence observed.

* 0415 - Reactor goes critical; Jona and asari squad leader critically injured, one commando dead. Chain reaction estimated to begin in t-1 hour.

* 0420 - Jona and squad leader extracted from reactor.

* 0422 - Reactor detonates; Jona, squad leader, and extraction team wounded/burned in the explosion.

* 0440 - Deployed team extracted via shuttle and returned to primary vessel. Team is ushered into medical bays immediately upon arrival.

* 0453 - Felori broadcasts a wideband distress signal from the Unified Colony.

* 0500 - STG tech in charge of monitoring outgoing comms reports hearing an audio-only broadcast from Felori pleading for help.

* 0507 - Colony-wide detonation confirmed.

* 0520 - Complete destruction of colony and inhabitants confirmed.

* 02.01.2177: Debris of colony investigated once radioactive quarantine lifted. Bodies and other biological material put in lead storage containers and shipped to STG HQ for identification.

**Spectre Findings re: Jona Selex (Post-Mission Review, ██.██.████):** [Compiled list of sources for data retrieved to complete this file can be found in the Council Archives under ID's #████████████████████ & #████████████████████] Until further information is available, the findings contained herein are considered as close to factually accurate as is possible at this point in time. If there are any additional findings, they will be added in an addendum to this file.

* Squad leader reported that Selex was exhibiting signs of "extreme stress" upon exiting medical labs but insisted that he was capable of completing his assigned task. Stated that Selex was _not_ exhibiting symptoms of stress prior to discovery of the medical labs' "organ locker." Confirmed that dalatress's reproductive organs were present/clearly labeled.

* Upon data retrieval from the colony mainframe, Selex reportedly fired on his companions at point blank range. Asari squad leader was briefly incapacitated until warnings that the reactor went critical went off; Selex 'began to rant incoherently,' attempted to fire again, but the squad leader wounded him before the kill shot. Both were evacuated via extraction team. Excerpts from interview #███████████████████ are as follows:

...

████████: _The little shit turned on us. One minute, we're getting ready to bug out, and the next? I'm knocked on my ass smelling burnt leather._

█████: _He shot you?_

████████: _Right in the chest. Knocked the wind right out of me. Nearly burned through the armor, too. I'd say it happened without warning, but, he'd been twitchy ever since we walked into that nightmare factory they called a medlab. He said he'd be fine, but- [snorts] So much for that. I'm down for two seconds and the little bastard's trying to trigger a meltdown in the colony's main fusion reactor. Next thing I know, I'm hearing every kind of bell and whistle you could possibly think of._

...

█████: _Were you and Jona the only ones that survived?_

████████: _A couple guys from his unit made it out alright, but thanks to him, I lost my entire fucking squad. Jackass probably thinks he did everyone a favor by pulling it off, too... Really, you wouldn't believe some of the things that worthless peckerhead was saying..._

█████: _What did he say?_

████████: [...] _went on this whole rant about how this 'made everything make sense.' How he knew the asari were up to something but could never prove it- that he'd take the data he had on it and make sure everyone knew what we were up to._

...

* Selex and asari squad leader both exhibited minor radiation poisoning, some localized beta burns. Primary injuries determined by assisting medical staff to be from point-blank weapons fire. Prior to falling unconscious, the squad leader demanded that Selex- also unconscious- should be shot.

* Technical advisors reviewing the data on Selex's omnitool confirmed that he triggered the reactor failure and locked down the systems to prevent stabilization by inhabitants of the colony.

* Examination of personal journal revealed that Selex had a breeding contract w/ the dalatress present at the colony, and that he had a deep-seated hatred for the asari long before the mission was undertaken. Selex's superiors reprimanded for not looking deeper into the matter.

* Personal statements made by Selex upon his recovery/rehabilitation confirmed both a firm belief in an asari-driven conspiracy against other species. View is limited to 'high society' asari. Belief was again confirmed by interview #███████████████████, conducted with him through the course of this investigation:

...

SELEX: _Have you ever noticed that asari use melds as a means to exchange information with people outside of their own race?_

█████: _Considering I happen to be one- yes. I have, in fact._

SELEX: _You probably don't think it too strange because you're wired differently; you, and others in your economic class do, after all, use it for information. As I said, I've done extensive study on you- your family isn't nearly powerful enough to be allowed this kind of breeding potential._

█████: _Okay. You, uh. You lost me there for a second- what does breeding potential have to do with a surface meld?_

SELEX: _In the hunt for genetic material, any meld will do, and these- creatures you call your leaders are more than happy to serve their agenda using institutionalized rape, enacting continuous assaults on other species... and even on their own people._

█████: _I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that._

SELEX: _Think whatever you like. But in the end, it'll be your loss. The more individuals they meld with, the closer they'll get to having a catalogue of all known species, and all genetic permutations. They'll be able to start their projects again- and by that time? We're all in serious trouble. Even you, Ms. _█████_._

...

* After a thorough psychological examination and a full internal investigation performed by the STG, Selex was discharged, but was not prosecuted for his part in the destruction of the Unified Colony. Authorities responsible for the decision said that it would 'reveal too much' about what happened to the Unified Colony. Selex was forced to sign non-disclosure agreements w/ an understanding that he would be detained indefinitely if agreement was violated.

* Selex's former commanding officer, when asked about Selex being allowed to run an extranet publication, stated that the STG was not concerned. From interview #███████████████████:

...

█████: _Honestly, I'm surprised you let him have his freedom at all, considering what he publishes._

███████: _Why shouldn't we? Over the years, he's been our greatest asset to public relations, free of charge. Besides, he's our favorite early warning system. Every time he unearths something that could be verified as authentic, he publishes it; gives us more than enough time to run damage control before anyone so much as suspects that his sources might actually be legitimate._

...

Still displays the breeding contract confirmation letter in an ornate frame in his base of operations.

**Investigator's Concluding Thoughts:** Speaking personally, I believe that Selex, though in possession of some incredibly sensitive material, is a mockery, not a menace. His physical state has deteriorated, his condition, unmedicated, has left him highly disorganized, to the point that he'd be ineffective without his colleagues present, and overall, he doesn't pose a significant threat to anyone, much less the governments he targets.

The only thing that warrants mention is his disturbing view of the asari. He holds a legitimate, long-standing grudge against the species as a whole (especially the upper class), and has a great deal of 'magical' ideas in regards to asari breeding. These views, if it isn't already abundantly clear, are due to him losing his breeding contract with Dalatress Nerenn. For that reason, feels he's justified in seeking revenge for that slight. Additionally, he blames the asari for the fact that his behaviour has made him a 'non-starter' in regards to acquiring any other breeding contracts.

This leads me to believe that he may, at some time, take action against an asari of high standing. Given his determination, I won't write him off by saying he won't succeed, but I don't give him good odds.

That said, he will not be using the information concerning Eleria Felori and the Unified Colony, as threatened. When he was reminded of the non-disclosure agreement signed with the STG, he backed down from publishing his claims. He said he considers himself 'too important' to be taken down by 'trivial legal matters,' indicating that he didn't consider other forms of collateral damage to be worthy of his attention.

In short: he's single-minded, ridiculously paranoid, 100% delusional, and moreover, he's a tried-and-true narcissist. My recommendation is to let him fade into obscurity, and to keep the actions he took against the Unified Colony under wraps. It seems to me that being forgotten by the public at large when he wants so desperately to be known and admired for his actions is more than suitable punishme-

* * *

...

* * *

Another chime.

They were getting more and more insistent as time passed; had been going for nearly an hour, by his count. Maybe more. Not surprising; the woman standing outside was undoubtedly getting impatient.

_Let her be._

Still, Jona found himself growing tired of the elcor's droning voice, bringing the reading to a dead halt by closing the leather-bound file before his colleague could proceed.

"And that, Ergot," he said, matter of fact, tapping the polished surface of the leather case, "is why there's no way in hell we're letting her in here."


	4. Unchanging, Unperturbed

This will probably be overhauled in time, but. Would like to get this posted as quick as possible so I've got two sites on my ass to finish it, and it's way, way too easy for me to go back and take forever re-editing things. SO, here we go.

Apologies for any major mistakes. Those will be fixed as quickly as possible- I just don't want to completely change the content for plot-heavy segments.

* * *

**[** 4 **::** Unchanging, Unperturbed, and Completely Beautiful **]**

* * *

Zakera Ward's 7th district, subdivisions and all, was- simply put- a place where taking lengthy strolls was... discouraged, to put it mildly; that went doubly for standing around in the open, especially for those who looked even remotely like law enforcement.

Sure, there was the polished sheen the Citadel was known for, the myriad glowing signs that advertised everything from food to second-hand tech stores, but just like with Illium, that veneer amounted to a steaming load of fuck-all when it came right down to it. Unlike Illium, it wore signs of its duplicity; some of the structures were still damaged from the debris that had erupted over the wards during the attack on the station. Cracked buildings, gutted machinery, clinics that were so backwater they harkened back to archaic tent cities- made it so the 7th was showing its colors, finally. Not that it had ever been the picture of beauty; even before the damage had taken place, it had always been dumbed down in comparison to some of the Citadel's better known- and, as some of the citizens often muttered, better _loved_- districts.

One of the best examples she'd ever seen of it was easily the most underplayed: the sheer lack of effort that went into the place. Street vendors and storefronts- usually lush exhibits of advertising genius, the closer one got to the Presidium- were comprised of low-end shops and eateries on the main drag, where wildly creative titles like 'Food,' 'Best Pharmacy+,' and 'Parts 'n' Things' shone proudly over a streetside entrance. Others went the distance, and purchased insipid, often illegible graphics that might appear to be food, or whatever was being sold, provided the person viewing it was too drunk to see straight. One in particular that had always amused her to no end was a shimmering graphic that looked like an impressionist's take on a Thessian squid, even if it was practically an insult to the ugly bastards to call it that.

That wasn't the district's only charming feature, though; there was the overcrowding to consider, as well. The only vacant areas were typically the corridors leading to the residential areas- and even those had people milling around at all hours, be it day or night. 'Quiet' subdivisions were ones the civilians here had to fight for, ones that had guards posted at their entryways, and came at a cost. It was a shining example of how overburdened C-Sec had become since the geth attack, and to Tela, a symbol of their incompetence.

It was one of the few places on the Citadel that had more in common with Omega than the district managers and Ward officials overseeing the area liked to admit, sporting everything from petty gang activity, to small pockets of organized mercs, the latter often filling in for the lack of C-Sec presence. It was not the kind of place that had ever, or would ever, be a source of local pride.

That pretty much went without saying, though; locals rarely stuck around for long enough to develop a sense of pride. Those that did stay for longer than a couple years were street vendors, shops owners, mercenaries, or addicts. The rest were simply displaced, individuals that had come to the Citadel looking for a brighter future, only to find that the downturn in the economy had left only the continued reconstruction of the wards, and possible positions at C-Sec, as the best possible routes to employment. Those that could do neither often ended up here- too poor to find residence in the prohibitively expensive apartments in cleaner areas, and just as unable to afford a ticket back to their homeworlds, or colonies.

Made it a suitable location for someone like Selex; no one around for long enough to get to know him, the people that were in for life too wrapped up in their own shit to care, no law enforcement to bother him- save a few strategic wiretaps, even if those defied the definition of 'strategic,' of late- and the good luck of setting up his base of operations in one of the quiet neighborhoods. Not that she could figure out how it remained quiet; the turian guards couldn't have cared less that she'd passed them by on her way to Selex's door.

Hitting the door chime, Tela glanced up upon hearing a faint whirring, just in time to see the glowing red light of a surveillance camera looking back down at her. Same equipment as before, near as she could tell; made her wonder if the rest of the gadgets she'd seen in the base of operations were just as outdated.

"Selex," she said. "It's-"

"Ms. Vasir," Selex said over the intercom, voice as distinct as it was during their first meeting. "I know. I remember you."

She quirked an brow. "That a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Good," he said. "For me, anyway. You might disagree."

"Meaning?" she said, trying not to take that as an instant sign of failure, though she could already guess where this was going.

"Meaning that I don't plan on bothering with whatever it is you're here for. I was hospitable to you once- I won't make that mistake again."

"This is putting aside the part where I got you cleared of all charges."

"And surveilled for several years after the fact," he said, audibly irritated. "Better you didn't try to deny it. I have the reports, Vasir. I know what you had to say about me- typos and all."

_Should have expected that,_ she thought irritably. Spectre reports were leaked to the Broker from time to time, usually for an incredibly high price- and Selex was just the type to buy them up. Admitting to having them was a bad idea in the first place, but 'fessing up to an actual Spectre when he knew it could get him arrested on the spot? She had to give the asshole credit for that much, at least; he was still as ballsy as ever.

"Not too sure how you got your hands on that," she said, forcing that particularly bitter lie through her teeth and as contrite a look as she could manage, hoping the brief silence wasn't a tell all its own, "but I'm willing to explain my reasons for saying what I did, if you'll let me."

"I don't want your explanations," Selex said, agitation ramping up. "The only thing I want from you, is for you to turn around, and leave."

"I can't do that, Selex," she said. "What I've got to say is too important."

"To who? Me? You don't expect me to believe that, do you?"

She bit back her irritation, but even then, "Not over the intercom, no," came out a bit more clipped than she'd intended. Glancing briefly over her shoulder to check for anyone paying her any undue attention, she added, "And I'm not about to make my case over it, either," eyes returning to the lens overhead.

"You don't have to," he said, calming- probably because he'd caught on to the fact that he'd annoyed her. "Even if you did, I wouldn't let you in."

And lo, the annoyances continued. Given that this was the last place she wanted to be, working out a way to not only get him to have an audience with her, but trust her enough to hand over what might end up being a sensitive document, his cheeky attitude was making her wish she wasn't risking a diplomatic incident by breaking the door down. It didn't help that he seemed to know it, too.

"I can't help but notice that you're not leaving," he said, breaking her out of her line of thought, and into a new one: namely, what brand of alcohol would go best with blinding aggravation.

"Like I said," she replied, as civilly as possible, "this is important. To both of us."

"You know, I really dislike having to repeat myself," he said, affecting a weary tone, "but on the off chance the intercom is acting up again, I'll say it one more time, and I'll even paraphrase: I sincerely doubt that you have my interests in mind."

She pursed her lips slightly, and calmed herself to say, "So, basically, no matter what I say, you're not going to let me in."

"And that, there, is one of the only things I like about you, Ms. Vasir," he replied. "You catch on quickly. Keep that up, and we'll both be happier for it."

The crackle over the antiquated device made it clear the line had gone dead, but she knew there was a fair chance he was still listening. For a moment, she debated actually taking his advice, and coming at this from another angle entirely- but time wasn't on her side, in this case.

_Should've known,_ she thought again, having to resist the urge to either punch the door, or make some obscene gesture at the camera. Her one solid lead, the only one she had the time to follow, and she had to go and forget that 'hypervigilance' may as well have been his middle name. Of course he'd track down the file she'd written up on him- of _course_ he'd pay top dollar for someone to find it. All that hush money from the STG had to go somewhere.

Turning away from the door and taking a couple steps away from it, it was all she could do to try and figure out how to get around this new development- but, apparently, ten minutes was all fate was going to allow her. That much was signaled by the approach of the two guards she'd passed on the way in; two turians- both female, one older, one younger- standing in the middle of the corridor. Neither sported the usual colonial colors, their faces instead boasting tattoos that were more localized to the Citadel, a pattern used by turians who had renounced their origins to claim the station as their permanent home. It was rare to see in more hospitable locales; common in places like this.

"You one of the new girls?" the younger one asked.

Tela quirked a brow at that; hard to miss what was implied, but she wasn't convinced it was worth it to respond just yet.

The elder of the two- the proud owner of a missing eye and a severely corroded face plate- took a couple steps forward, mandibles flaring briefly as she raised her head to sniff the air. "Don't smell like a walking chemlab," she said, her good eye fixed on Tela. "Guess you're one of the lucky ones."

"And here I thought the blank stare made her a shoe-in," One-Eye's younger companion said, stepping in alongside her elder. "Don't see too many of 'em running around in commando gear, though."

"That's not commando," One-Eye said. "Don't know what the fuck it is."

"'Clothing' is a safe bet," Tela said dryly.

"No colors," the younger one observed. "May as well be naked."

Tela couldn't help but smirk at that, though she made an effort to keep it muted. "What, not partial to black?"

"Usually means C-Sec," One-Eye said, taking a step closer. "But you're not wearing their colors, either. So how about you tell us who you are? And what business you got with the guys that live here."

Crossing her arm over her chest, her shoulder leaning against the doorframe, Tela said, "I might be more inclined to if I knew who was asking."

"You first," One-Eye said, closing proximity enough that the intention to intimidate was even more glaringly obvious. "Come on. Be a sport; there's no reason we can't be friendly about this."

"You stand any closer and you'll be getting a lot more than 'friendly,'" Tela said dryly, though the more they spoke, the more she found herself alighting upon an idea. Picking a name from the file she'd poured through on her way to the district, she said, "But alright. Name's Ineesa. I'm here on business."

"What kind of business?" the younger turian said.

Tela canted her head slightly, looking to One-Eye's companion. "Straight to questions, huh?" she said, turning her attention back to One-Eye herself. "Guess that means we're done being friendly."

One-Eye's mandibles flared slightly, stiff lips quirking up in what could only be called the turian version of a smile. "Got quite an attitude on you," she said, her posture seeming to loosen slightly. "Don't see that in the asari down here. The ones that got 'em usually don't have 'em for long."

"I intend on keeping mine, thanks," Tela said, determined to keep her posture relaxed, but entirely ready for the entire exchange to turn south. "You got a name to go with that smile, by the way?"

Letting out a loose chuckle, One-Eye said, "Licaela," canting her head towards the younger turian. "That's Detri."

"I'd offer you my hand, but," Tela said, offering a more congenial tone, "you look like the type that wouldn't hesitate to rip it off. No offense."

"None taken," Licaela said. "Wouldn't want it, anyway. What I want is answers."

Well. No time like the present to take a gamble. If it paid off, it'd be worth it; and if she had to deal with cleaning up two dead turians on Jona Selex's doorstep, then so be it. She could always blame him for it, if she had to- might be a dumb move, but it was a tempting one.

Glancing over her shoulder to give the pause some emphasis, rather than have it look like a hesitation, she returned her attention to Licaela and said, "I've got debts to settle."

"Don't usually see asari running shakedowns," Detri said. "Not down here, anyway. Used to, I guess, but-"

"Not lately," said Licaela. "So what's your deal?"

"Already told you," Tela said, catching an irritated look from the old turian. "Really, there's only so much I can say about it. I was only hired on contract."

"Really." Licaela canted her head, good eye narrowing slightly. "Who hired you?"

"A manufacturer back on Illium."

"Manufacturer. A supplier?"

"They prefer the former," Tela said, affecting a wry tone to add, "sounds more ethical. But, yeah, more or less."

"They got a name?"

Tela smirked, lifting her head a little to look at the old turian chidingly. "Nice try," she said dryly, "but don't push your luck on that. Like I said, only so much I can say about it."

"Worth asking," Licaela said, giving a one-shoulder shrug.

"Worth figuring out if I'm dumb enough to say it, you mean."

There was no attempt on Licaela's part to deny it; and little chance to, anyway, as Detri, still more than a little confused by Tela's initial answers, finally took the initiative to say, "That doesn't make any sense."

Tela glanced in the younger turian's direction. "What doesn't?"

"Illium's got plenty of buyers that can get it legal, right?" she said, looking off in an arbitrary direction as if that might grant her some clarity. "Why the hell would they risk selling any of it on the Citadel?"

"They're not fans of having to slap warning labels on everything they peddle," Tela said. "Besides, some of the low-end product has to go somewhere."

"Oh." Detri paused- considered, then furrowed her brow a little. "So... let me get this straight-"

"Will you knock it off?" Licaela barked, the authoritarian tone she used making the younger turian jump slightly. "_Spirits,_ you're thick sometimes."

To her credit, Detri didn't seem particularly ruffled by the question, "I'm just curious," said with a slight shrug. "All those shipping costs just to ditch some bad chems? Doesn't seem all that economical."

"It's trivial," the old turian said sternly, sparing Tela the trouble of having to come up with a better explanation. "It's also not important." Turning to the asari, she said, "Listen... Selex might be an all-around insufferable piece of shit, but like it or not, he's the 7th's piece of shit." She paused- thought that one over, and decided not to clarify, instead adding, "More importantly, he's not stupid. He wouldn't go up against Caris without-"

In any other situation, Tela might have found it interesting that Selex's name was brought up unprompted- in this case, she was trying to figure out if it was a sloppy move on Licaela's part, or a tell all its own. Nothing she could capitalize on at the moment, anyway; it was that pause she had to take hold of.

"Without what?" Tela prompted. "Without a plan?"

"Doesn't matter," Licaela said, though the doubt was present in her tone. "It'd take more than what he's got to pull it off."

Enough of an answer on its own, Tela figured. "Who is this 'Caris' guy, anyway?"

"You really are new," Detri said, audibly amused; enough to make it obvious that she'd bought the lie, at least. "Name's Oma Caris. Runs a lot more than trafficking around here."

Oma.

_Another volus._

That just- figured.

"Whole place may as well be named after him," Licaela muttered. "Doesn't just have the district manager by the balls, he's got 'em stuffed and mounted on a mantel."

Detri nodded. "Selling here without giving him a cut is as suicidal as sucking off your drunk buddy's pistol."

"That's... oddly specific," Tela said. "Also falls under the category of 'just plain stupid,' not 'guaranteed death.' Might want to use another analogy-" -she paused, and gave a subtle cant of her head- "-unless...?"

"People've gotten away with it," Licaela admitted irritably, "but not for long. And Selex knows it."

Tela shrugged. "Just because he knows it, doesn't mean he cares."

Licaela glanced over at Detri for a moment, the two uncertain of what to make of what they were hearing. There was tension in the both of them, though- an unwillingness to write it off out of hand, on the off-chance they were wrong.

"Listen," Tela said, taking advantage of the moment of doubt to up the ante just a little further, "if this is going to be a problem, you should let me know. I can have it all verified in a couple minutes without going to too much trouble."

Turning that over in her head for a moment, Licaela worked her jaw a little, gaze shifting to Detri who merely spread her hands in response, unable- or unwilling- to offer much of an opinion.

"Yes?" Tela said, bringing Licaela's attention back to her. "No?"

Silence; much as Licaela was trying to come up with ways to poke holes in the story, something was stopping her. The reaction was enough to make Tela decide that it was worth keeping an eye on, but provided the old turian complied, there wouldn't be an issue. Either way, in the end, it was her partner that broke the silence.

"He does have a lot of people showing up at his door," Detri said. "Couriers, mostly, but... nothing's saying a lot of 'em aren't customers."

"He says the packages he gets are from brokers," Licaela said. "Trades information, not product. Everything else is just tech, and that, we scanned."

"So..." Detri raised her eyes to Tela questioningly. "Could it be a mix-up? I mean- there's that other 'Jona' running around out there, right? The one in the news for that- what was it."

"Firebomb," Licaela said.

"Right. Maybe it's-" Detri shook her head. "No. Probably not. Last I heard, she was based on Illium."

Nodding in confirmation, Tela said, "Even if she wasn't, it's Selex's name I got, not Sederis'. Look..." she pushed off of the door frame and approached the two of them, affording them both equal attention, "I'm not paid to ask questions; I'm paid to stick around until I get what my employers are owed, with a few guarantees that it's not going to happen again. Simple as that."

Again, the two glanced at each other, a look of frustration appearing on Licaela's face; Detri, for her part, just looked conflicted, if not a bit bemused that the older turian was eyeing her in the first place.

"Don't know what you're looking at me for," she said. "This is way beyond my pay grade."

"Mine, too," Licael growled, looking down at the floor for a moment, hand raised to rub at the slight bridge of her nose. "If she's telling the truth, Caris's gonna want to know about it. C'ept he's liable to rip off one've my mandibles and gut me with it if he finds out I let this slide."

Detri raised a hand and rubbed lightly at one side of her face, undoubtedly imagining that she'd be receiving similar treatment; Tela did her the favor of restraining a short chuckle, much less a smile.

"I'm not here to screw with any local operations," Tela said, then, "and there's not a whole lot of incentive to get either've you in trouble when you can be of some help."

"What kind of 'help?'" Licaela asked.

"Well, if you can persuade him to let me in so we can talk business, there's a good chance I clear all this up."

Another silence as the two considered it, carefully. They still didn't trust her, clearly, but they didn't seem all that inclined to take chances. Whoever Caris was, he was not someone with whom to fuck, so to speak.

"You know," Detri said, hand finally lowering from her face to rub at the back of her neck, "I can't say I ever really liked the guy... always gave me the creeps."

"Everything gives you the creeps," Licaela muttered. "It's the reason you got assigned to me in the first place. But you're right... no point in giving the little shit the benefit of the doubt."

"So you'll help?" Tela asked.

Licaela turned to her- then glanced at the door over her shoulder. Offering a slow nod, she said, "Yeah... we'll help," her eyes returning to Tela's. "Just do us a favor and get him to cough up the backpay he owes."

"Backpay?"

"To Caris," Licaela said lowly.

Alright, so. Adding up all the various differentials, it was getting harder and harder to see this 'Oma' as a volus. Turian, maybe? At least that made sense- so far as the... mandible-ectomy and subsequent disemboweling was concerned, anyway.

"What's the percentage?" she said, pulling herself from the line of thought.

"Twenty five," Licaela paused- sneered, and said, "But in his case, tell him it's fifty," with a kind of rarified disdain that nearly gave Tela pause.

"Once I'm on speaking terms with him, you mean," she said, trying not to look incredulous.

"Oh, don't worry," the old turian said, voice turning to a low growl. "By tonight, you will be. Trust me."

"Just don't hang around out here for too long," Detri said. "People like you have it pretty rough down here."

"'Like me,'" Tela repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Let it alone, Detri," Licaela warned. "Don't make this into a big deal."

Before Detri could defer to the old turian, Tela said, "No- wait. Just one second. Does that have something to do with some of the crap I've been hearing tonight?"

She didn't need to wonder if she needed to elaborate; the sudden fidgeting she saw from Detri answered the question all on its own, enough to renew the vague twist in her gut she'd been trying to ignore every time the subject had been mentioned. As much as she hated to admit it, the constant references to her species were starting to bother her. Other races liked to joke about asari being nothing but strippers and hookers, and after a while, it was something most of her people learned to deal with- but it was peculiar to have it stated without a hint of irony, or derision... and the repetition of it had been starting to nag at her long before this last 'slip.'

"Well?" she said, when it looked for a moment like she wouldn't be getting a legitimate answer. "Feel like telling me what that's about?"

The two exchanged a glance- and much as Tela expected Detri to be the one to look in her direction, it was Licaela, instead. "You're from Illium, right?"

"Yes."

"Then it's pretty easy to figure out."

There were more obtuse answers Tela could think of, but not many; even then, it said all it needed to.

"Not really," she said flatly. "Charming place you've got here, though. Real classy."

"Oh, it is," Licaela said. "Always."

Well. So much for going out to get dinner; that about turned her stomach upside down.

"Look," Detri said, then, before her superior could usher her off. "Better if you just didn't think too hard about it. It's like every other shithole, and every other shit deal."

There was a slight twinge in Tela's gut at that, an internal warning to not ask any further questions, lest the subject prove too distracting.

Still, she couldn't stop herself from saying, "Sounds like it's worse than that."

"It is," Licaela called back, pausing mid-stride to stare at her companion. "Alright, move your ass, Detri," she barked. "You can sit and gossip when you're off the clock."

"Right," the younger turian said- though before she turned fully, she paused again, and looked back at Tela. "And thanks, by the way. I don't know what we would've done if-"

"_Detri._"

"Spirits, alright," Detri said, "I heard you," jogging to close the distance between herself and the older turian. "Just thought it'd be nice to-"

"-You don't get paid to be nice. Or to talk. Or-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Detri growled, raising her hands in surrender, "I give, alright?" Letting her arms fall back to her sides, she said, "You made your point," the words proving to be the last thing Tela heard between them before they got out of earshot, their departure leaving her to look up at the camera that had kept its sights trained on her.

Selex hadn't interrupted through the entire conversation, she noticed- either because he didn't have audio running, or because he didn't care... but she was betting the latter was not the case, given the implications. Meant he was going to be in for one hell of a nasty surprise.

_Your move, asshole._

Putting forth the colossal effort to keep a smug smile off of her face, she continued waiting at the door for a time, just long enough to get Selex back on the line. Once she gave him her contact information- one routed through numerous buoys, in case he decided to try doing to her omnitool what he'd done to Barla Von's terminal- she turned from the apartment, and started back towards the place she'd been dropped off. Granted, she still hadn't gotten the answer she wanted about the more troubling aspects of the conversation, but she did her best to tell herself that asari sob stories were a dime a dozen, especially on Illium; that maidens getting dragged into awful situations wasn't anything to concern herself with when she'd just scored a minor victory.

It was whether or not it panned out in the right direction that remained to be seen; and whether or not she could shake the very real, very visceral reaction she had to the thought that she was walking away from something she shouldn't have.

* * *

[...]

* * *

As Tela had left the 7th district behind, she let the uneasiness she'd felt fade, little by little. What she'd heard could be investigated by someone else, a colleague, maybe; someone she could drop a few tips to once she'd completed her own tasks. For now, she could allow herself to compile notes on what steps to take on the cab ride back to the councilor's office; compile a list of evidence she'd need Tevos's approval to take with her during her next visit, if only for the sake of having some collateral.

That was her intention, anyway, before she found herself distracted by an alert from her omnitool that she'd received an incoming message, text only, from an unidentified sender.

_This ignorance of the father brought about terror and fear. And terror became dense like a fog, so no one was able to see. Because of this, error became strong. _

_But she worked on her material substance vainly, because she did not know the truth. She assumed a fashioned figure while she was preparing, in power and in beauty, the substitute for truth. This, then, was not a humiliation for the illimitable, inconceivable one. For they were as nothing, this terror and this forgetfulness and this figure of falsehood, whereas established truth is unchanging, unperturbed, and completely beautiful. _

_For this reason, do not take error too seriously._

Obtuse, patronizing, high-minded- it didn't surprise her at all that the message had triggered the tracker she'd placed on Epistemic's home server, naming Selex as the originating source. Frowning, she scanned over the message again, debating whether or not to send something in return. Had he been listening? Did he have a countermeasure that she hadn't quite taken into account? She hadn't been expecting him to be in possession of her report- it wouldn't be a stretch to think that, maybe, in her haste, she'd tripped over something else.

It wasn't a pleasant thought, but it was one she had to take into account, making the rest of the trip- and the thought of reporting on her possible failure to the councilor- increasingly discomfiting. After all, there was a distinct possibility that she'd just made things far worse than she'd intended.

And to that, she had but one response: _Fuck_


	5. Don't Take Crazy Personally

**[** 5 **::** Don't Take Crazy Personally **]**

* * *

Stepping up to the door leading to the councilor's office, Tela paused, calling the letter back up on the small, projected screen of her omnitool for another brief review. She could still call off the meeting, she knew; give herself some time to assess the situation a bit more before giving her report, but Tevos's last request for a follow-up had given her reason to believe that the councilor was getting nervous. Then again, so was she, even if she wasn't quite sure what it was she was looking at. The more she studied the letter, the less sense is made- it was too incoherent to be one of Selex's classic taunts, and far too enigmatic, even for him. He seemed to like his riddles, sure, but his articles had always painted a picture of someone who was far too enamored with his own clever analogies to keep the answer hidden.

Entirely possible he'd simply gone off the deep end, though, she supposed- though he'd sounded entirely lucid when she'd spoke to him. His usual brand of crazy, sure, but lucid.

_Don't dwell on it,_ she thought, closing out the screen and letting the omnitool fade as she hit the chime on the councilor's door to announce her presence. It slid open almost immediately, Tevos raising to her feet the moment she'd caught sight of Tela.

"Vasir," the matron greeted her, her tone warm, but with an understandable tinge of anxiousness. "I assume you have something for me?"

"Not as much as I'd like," Tela admitted. "Managed to track down the guy that got in touch with Korlack, though."

Tevos's expression brightened considerably for a moment, "You did?" asked a little more excitedly than perhaps she'd intended. "And you've confirmed that he has the manuscript?"

Tela nodded. "He does. Might be a bit of a trial getting it off of him, but... I think I can manage it." _Maybe._

Sobering, Tevos looked her over for a moment, some of the tension she'd lost beginning to resurface. "Forgive me for saying, but you don't sound too sure of that."

"There's been a couple snags," Tela said, shrugging it off as nonchalantly as possible, "but I'll know pretty soon if those are anything to worry about."

"Is there anything I can do in the meantime?"

Relieved she didn't have to ask outright without prompting, she said, "A couple things, actually. You got a minute to talk about it?"

"Certainly," Tevos said, gesturing towards the couch in the more informal sitting area her office laid claim to. "But first, can you tell me who Korlack's contact is? Is it anyone we've dealt with before?"

Following the councilor to the couch, Tela said, "It is, unfortunately."

"That certainly sounds promising," Tevos said dryly, seating herself near the corner of the sectional sofa, and gesturing for Tela to do the same. "But given the way this situation has panned out, I suppose that shouldn't come as much of a surprise."

"Tell me about it," Tela said under her breath, seating herself a respectable distance from the other asari, and digging around in her side bag to produce the data pad with the field report on it. "This'll tell you all you need to know," she continued, passing the data pad over. "Just try to skim it, if you can. I've got a call coming in shortly that I have to take."

"From whom?" Tevos asked, diligently keeping her eyes on the information presented to her.

Gesturing to the data pad, Tela said, "Him."

Tevos furrowed her brow, scrolling through the material presented to her. "Jona Selex?" she said. "Sounds similar to something I've heard recently, but-"

"-Not the same person," Tela interrupted. "Scroll down a little further."

There, the councilor paused, the considerate look on her face turning to one of immediate recognition. The almost- ill expression one that was more or less expected.

"_Spirits,_" Tevos said under her breath, as much a curse as an invocation- one that raised Tela's curiosity, though she didn't make comment. "These names..."

"They're pretty hard to forget," she said, keeping her tone somber in spite of her inward amusement at the councilor's 'slip.' _Six centuries isn't enough time to shake colony life, apparently._

"I'd always wondered if they might resurface," Tevos admitted gently. "I'd just hoped it wouldn't be so soon."

Tela shrugged, "I'm not sure 'thankfully's the right word, but..." leaning back against the couch cushions to get comfortable, "_thankfully_, it's just Selex that's-" only to find herself jolted upright by the distinct chime of her omnitool; same one she'd programmed in to alert her to Selex's call.

_Resurfaced,_ she completed inwardly, bringing up the small screen of the device. The originator was definitely from Epistemic's servers.

"Is that him?"

_Calling to gloat, probably._ "Yeah," Tela said, raising to her feet. "There some place I can take this?"

Gesturing for the younger woman to sit back down, Tevos said, "Here is fine."

Pausing, Tela quirked a brow incredulously, finger still hovering over the command to accept the signal. "You sure about that?"

"I'd feel better about this if I knew what was going on," Tevos said, "especially now that I know what we're dealing with." A pause. Then, "Sit, Tela. That's an order."

She nearly chuckled at the second use of her given name, "Yes, ma'am," said dryly as she sank back down on to the couch, hoping this wasn't Selex taking the chance to ask if she'd understood his riddle, and explain it to her regardless of her answer.

Much to her relief- and petty amusement- that didn't happen.

"You _bitch!_" Selex shouted, before she could so much as get a word in, his- 'greeting' making both asari blink. "I always knew you were a hateful, vacuous _whore_, but I never thought you'd go this far!"

"Something on your mind, Selex?" Tela said calmly, noting the nonplussed look on Tevos's face.

"_Yes_ there's something on my mind," he spat back. "I was dragged from my apartment and threatened with everything from broken bones to a _violent colonoscopy_ using my own surveillance equipment, _all thanks to you-_"

He stopped for a moment, undoubtedly trying to curb his outright tantrum before he blew a gasket.

"Not surprising," Tela said. "They seemed pretty mad when I saw them last. A colonoscopy, though?" She tsk'd. "That's a little rude, isn't it?"

"Don't you _dare_ get cute with me, Vasir!" he snapped, his voice nearly going up an octave thanks to sheer outrage. "This could ruin _everything_ I ever worked for. _Everything!_"

"And if I'd walked away from your doorstep, you'd be looking at the same outcome," she said firmly. "It just would've happened a lot more slowly."

"What do you mean?" he said, his curiosity getting him to quit screeching, at least. "What are you talking about?"

"Replace turian guards with asari commandos," Tela said, "and you'll get the idea."

He paused, long enough for her to look up at Tevos to gage the councilor's reaction. That nonplussed expression remained, her attention turned from the data pad to Tela's omnitool, even if there was no image to go with the comm link.

"No," Selex said, then. "No. You're lying. You have to be. I have _immunity_, Vasir-"

"And you actually think that means something?" Tela interrupted, feigning an incredulous tone. "Don't kid yourself, Selex. You've been a target ever since you were impulsive enough to send those threats to High Command."

"If there's a target, it's one that _you_ painted there."

"Is it? If it weren't for me, Epistemic would've been torn to shreds years ago."

"You actually expect me to believe that? I read your report, Vasir, I _know_ what you had to say about me. You called me incompetent, _delusional_, said I was more a danger to _myself_ than anyone else. Said I should be _forgotten_, that I should _die in obscurity_-"

"And what do you think would've happened if I told them the truth? If I'd said anything other than 'let him dig his own grave?'" She paused for effect, with little to no response from him in the meantime. "Look, you don't have to believe me," she continued, then. "Not yet. But, like it or not, you _do_ have to deal with me."

"No," he said. "No, I don't. I'll tell them who you are, I'll- I'll find footage of your little chat with those knuckle-dragging _idiots_, show what happened to me, the- _reprehensible_ things I was threatened with... Prove to _everyone_ the kind of cruelty the Council's agents are willing to inflict."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? We'll see about that."

"Will we?" Tela said. "You claimed you were dragged out of your apartment, and I know for a fact those two wouldn't pull something like that without cutting surveillance. Not when they're dealing with someone like you."

"I have my own surveillance-"

"Oh, yeah? And did you bother to turn the audio feed on for that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Selex, if you'd had it on, you'd have known they were coming in the first place."

He sputtered. "It doesn't matter," he said. "I still have the footage-"

"Showing two turians," Tela reminded him. "Turians you would've been ready for if you'd had all the equipment up and running."

"They were clearly seen talking to _you_."

"Threatening me," she said. "Trying to figure out what law enforcement was doing in the area, just the way you'd hoped they would. Do you know how many ways I can spin that to my advantage?" A pause. "No? I can think of at least five off the top of my head."

He stayed quiet for a while longer; long enough to prove just how anxious he was getting, until, finally, he blurted out, "I'll publish your report then," his tone getting desperate, "let everyone know what happened to that colony-"

"And, what? Lose all your support in the process? You might shake up a few governments if you let the information out, but you'll have the STG, High Command, _and_ the Council ready to do more than just shove a camera up your ass. Not that it'd matter; the moment that article went live, you'd lose the faith of anyone who ever listened to you in the first place."

"How do you know that?" he snapped. "You don't! You _can't!_"

"Really? Tell me this, Selex- how are they going to look at you when they find out that an explosion that took out _innocent civilians_ was one that _you_ triggered personally?"

"They weren't _innocent-_"

"Not all of them, no," Tela said. "But what about the people who were there looking for a better life? The ones who never asked to be a part of the broader agenda? They have family members that survived them, Selex, alive and accounted for- _they'll_ be seen as the victims, and all _you'll_ be is a mass murderer. Everything else you ever said, or did, will be completely invalidated. No chance in hell to clear the record."

"Why do you care if it invalidates what I have to say?" he shot back, the argument a flimsy one, but one that gave her the in she needed- and proved that he was on incredibly shaky ground.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might _agree_ with you?" she said, raising her voice to add a note of frustration. "That I _don't_ want it invalidated?"

"If you don't," he said, some of the anger returning to his voice, "then _why_ are you sabotaging me?"

"I'd rather see you taken down than let you compromise your own work," she said, with as much conviction as she was able- no matter how much she hated it. "The outcome of this is a lot more important than any one individual, and it's about time you realized that." That leant him pause for a time, enough to let her calm her voice, and say, "Besides... there was no other way I could get your attention. Get you to listen."

Another pause; he knew the stakes at hand, knew he was going to have to deal, but he hadn't quite come to terms with it yet. It was a 'make or break' moment that had her biting lightly at the inside of her lip until, finally, she heard him sigh lightly.

"No," he said, "I suppose there wasn't any other way."

"Does that mean you're finally willing to?"

He didn't answer immediately- and for one, very gratifying moment, she could imagine him trying desperately to choke down his pride.

"Yes," he said. "But if I agree to this, I need a few things from you, first."

"And what's that?"

"Evidence. Something that shows me you're invested. Something substantial."

"I won't be handing you anything you can stab me in the back with," she said. "Not until I'm sure I can trust you."

"Fair enough," he allowed her. "I also need to know what you need from me, in return."

"You've got access to information I can't get to without sending up red flags," she said. "I'm going to need as much of it as I can get my hands on- leads I wouldn't get otherwise."

"I'm not sure that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"It's as much a risk for me as it is for you, Selex," she said. "Just talking to you like this could end my career permanently- you know that."

He paused again, turning that over; left her positive that he was considering some last-minute gambit, something that would get her off of his back- but in the end, he gave in anyway. Just like she knew he would.

She was too valuable to him as an ally to blow off that easily.

"I suppose it could," he said, "couldn't it?" Another pause; then, "Fine. You've made your point, Vasir. Come back to my apartment tomorrow. If all goes well, maybe there'll still be time to avert this whole... disaster you've set in motion."

"There will be," she said. "On that, you've got my word."

He grunted. "Yes, well... I'll send you the time you need to arrive over this frequency tomorrow morning. Assuming I live that long."

"You're resourceful," she said. "I'm sure you'll manage."

"We'll see about that," he said, terminating the call before she could get another word in.

Leaning back against the couch, she glanced over at Tevos- and found she had to purse her lips to avoid a smile upon seeing the continued look of incredulity on the councilor's face.

"Why do I get the feeling you've been staring like that this whole time?" Tela said, drawing Tevos's attention back to her.

"Probably because I have," the councilor said, the tension that had built up in her shoulders easing somewhat. "That was- rather intense."

"'Intense' is about the only thing he can be," Tela said, leaning back against the couch cushions, immensely relieved by the turn of events; the message was still a wild card that she'd have to deal with, eventually, but for now, she was a lot more in the clear than she had been. "Now," she said, "about that-" She blinked, noting the hint of amusement on the councilor's face. "What?"

"Nothing," Tevos said, smiling almost absently. "I'm just impressed at how easily all of that came to you. For a moment, I was almost willing to believe you were planning to switch sides."

Tela canted her head slightly, brow raised. "You don't, though, right?"

"I did say 'almost.'"

At that, Tela paused- then said, "And what do you mean by 'how easily all that came to me?'"

Tevos kept her smile subdued, but it turned more genuine, for a moment. "Only that, if ever you felt the inclination to retire from your current duties, you might want to consider a career in politics. You seem to have an aptitude for it."

She pursed her lips slightly at the compliment, squinting at the older asari. "No offense, but- isn't that just a nice way of calling me a good liar?"

Clearing her throat, and feigning a rather pointed look, Tevos said, "For your sake, I'll ignore the inference- and simply say that you have a knack for persuasion, saying nothing of a way with words."

"So... that's a 'yes.'"

Tevos arched her brows slightly. "Maybe," she said, taming her smile. "In any event- we have more important matters to discuss than semantics."

"Right." Sobering, Tela looked back down at the data pad, and said, "Just one thing, though," her gaze shifting back to Tevos, head inclined towards the report on the coffee table. "You're usually pretty hands-off when it comes to things like this. What changed?"

Tevos glanced down at the data pad in her hand for a time, visibly considering whether or not she should offer an answer- but in time, she raised her eyes to Tela's, and said, "This began as a personal matter," her voice softened, "and a personal favor, besides, based on what may have been a lapse in judgment, on my part."

"A lapse in judgment?" It didn't take her long to figure out the reference, the rueful glance Tevos shot at the window giving her the clarification she needed. "You're talking about Vinckeia."

"I'm not especially fond of the idea of having you work on an assignment that may have more to do with misplaced trust than matters of state," Tevos said, looking back down at the data pad. "Certainly, it's become far more than that... but I suppose it's given me reason to seek a more active role, rather than simply remain on the sidelines."

"I already said I'm happy to do it," Tela replied, a little surprised at having to be- reassuring, but... not all that opposed to it, either. "No one's going to look at you cross-eyed for maintaining a heathy distance from it, councilor- least of all me."

"I know," Tevos said. "And I appreciate you saying so, but... now that I've heard what you're required to deal with as a result of my request, I feel I'd be more comfortable offering assistance. Or... taking responsibility where I can, insofar as I'm able."

Given the look on Tevos' face, Tela considered letting the question she had in mind drop- but, in the end, curiosity won out. "You're actually feeling guilty about this, aren't you?"

The furrow in councilor's brow increased slightly, her eyes turned back to the data pad. "In a way, I suppose I do. The way he spoke to you was difficult to hear..."

That time, Tela didn't bother to tame the smirk on her face. "_That's_ what you're feeling guilty about?" she asked, lending her tone some much-needed levity. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate that you're concerned about my feelings, but trust me: I've been called much worse in my time."

"Be that as it may," Tevos said, a hint of sheepishness coming into her expression, "it's not the words, so much as the tone of it that I found a bit- unsettling..."

For a second, she wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that; except to say, "Well... it's nothing you need to feel guilty about. Still- thanks."

Raising her head, Tevos looked at Tela curiously and said, "Try not to take this to mean that I don't appreciate the sentiment, but... why are you thanking me?"

"It's just-" Tela paused- noted the incredibly awkward silence, cleared her throat, and said, "It's nothing. Just surprised you're that-" Invested? She shook her head. "Forget it," she said, smiling lopsidedly in spite of herself.

"Well," Tevos said, offering a light- if not vaguely amused- smile, "regardless of the reasons- you're more than welcome."

"Right. Good." _Smooth. Real smooth._ Clearing her throat again, Tela did her best to regain some of her lost composure, and said, "Anyway... if all this is really bothering you that much, I've got a couple ideas about how you can get under his skin. A bit more 'eye for an eye' than your usual style, but, you did say you wanted to help where you could. Assuming you're interested."

Offering one last glance at the data pad, Tevos took a moment or two to give some thought to her answer, her usual aversion to being petty, or anywhere near the vicinity of vindictive, leading Tela to assume that the answer would be 'no,' regardless of what had already been said.

But instead, the councilor raised her eyes, and said, "I'm listening," offering the first of many small surprises in store for what would prove to be a very long night.

* * *

[...]

* * *

It started off fairly easily: the councilor had agreed to approve the transfer of archival data regarding Felori's contacts to Tela and, later, to Selex. All that was necessary was to hunt down any supporters that could be linked to High Command, and choose the ones whose communiques with the late matriarch presented the least damning- but most intriguing- lures. Selex, bless his black little heart, would do the rest of the embellishing on his own.

Tela's second proposal, on the other hand... that wasn't going so well.

"You want me to provide _fake_ evidence?" Tevos asked, visibly bemused. "As in personally write something that's exceptionally damning of me as an individual, and of my tenure as councilor?"

Tela cleared her throat gently, and said, "That was the plan, yes." Beat. "In my defense, I did say 'a bit more eye for an eye than your usual,' so you can't say I didn't give you fair warning."

"Yes, Vasir," Tevos said flatly, "I can. 'Eye for an eye' implies something much different than penning a document that could easily ruin my career. If there's even the slightest chance that it could be published-"

"-It won't be," Tela said, "for all the reasons you heard me mention to Selex."

""Is this your way of volunteering to talk him off of a proverbial ledge for the remainder of his lifespan, then? Because, judging by what I saw, that may be what's required of you."

"These are some extraordinary circumstances, though. I mean, to the guy's credit, he _is_ being threatened with some pretty extreme punishment- or, more specifically, his ass is, but his livelihood's shot if I don't 'fix' this for him. He's not kidding when he says this could ruin him, so... the desperate move was pretty much expected."

Tevos didn't look all that persuaded by the argument, her lips tensing into a thin line for a moment. "Has it occurred to you that this may not be the last time he finds himself in dire circumstances, be they self-inflicted or otherwise?" she asked. "That he may again be driven to such extremes, _without_ the apt reminders of what he'd stand to lose if he acted rashly?"

"Well..." Tela shifted on the couch, loosely crossing her arms over her chest before offering a faint shrug. "Yes... but, I didn't say I'd let him keep it. Just that I'd let him analyze it."

"And run the risk that he might make a copy of it during this supposed analysis?" Tevos said incredulously. "The answer is no, Vasir. Absolutely not. I'm sorry, but I can't be a party to this."

Tela shrugged, said, "Guess I'll just have to forge your signature, then," and nearly winced at the look that got her.

"Please," Tevos said chidingly, "for my sake, _and_ yours- don't say things like that, even in jest."

Looking back up at the other asari, Tela sobered, and said, "My apologies, councilor," and found herself wondering idly if she'd be spending the entire evening being contrite. "All joking aside, it was just an idea. If you know of any alternatives, I'd be happy to hear them. So long as whatever it is can pose as 'concrete evidence' of his theories without blowing the lid off of anything legitimate, it should be enough to convince him that I'm not just yanking his chain."

There was no answer to that at first, though she could hardly blame Tevos for the show of reluctance. Even if she was fairly confident the ruse would be a beneficial one, the councilor had little to no reason to share in that confidence.

Thankfully, though, the discomfited look on Tevos's face did eventually ease, and after a moment of less strained silence, she asked, "Is there any means you can think of that would limit his ability to make a copy of the document?"

"There's encryptions I know he won't be able to break- security updates since the TruthHax stunt that people with more talent than Selex will be taking their sweet time to work around. I don't think it'll be a problem."

"And- how, precisely, do you plan on convincing him to let you leave with it, once it's presented? He may decide that it's more worthwhile to simply kill you, and take it, rather than make a deal with you."

"That's why I planned to keep it vague," Tela said. "And even if it wasn't, he knows it wouldn't be enough to prove anything. What he wants is irrefutable evidence, not a few documents- and for that, he needs me."

"This is assuming, of course, that you can get him to believe that."

"I'm pretty sure I can. The guy's an easy sell when it comes to this, especially if whatever I hand him plays to his ego. Besides, I can always say it's something you asked me to deliver personally, which means it's traceable. It also means you'd notice if it went missing, as a 'test' of some kind. It'd give me an excuse to get it out of there."

There was a lengthy pause to follow, there- Tevos's voice calming slightly to ask, "And you're confident that he'll go along with this? That you know what course of action he'll take?"

"I think he'll analyze it; try to figure out if it's authentic, which, thankfully, he knows how to do on his own. Once he sees that it is, he'll feel validated enough that I think he'll be willing to part ways with it. I'll have to promise to give him something he can keep in the future, sure, but- obviously, that's not going to happen."

Though Tevos was seeming far less opposed to the idea, she still wasn't completely convinced, and her question, "Won't he be suspicious of the timing?" was a fair one.

"Maybe," Tela acknowledged, "but- it'd make sense to him that it's what finally made me decide to 'speak out' about this in the first place."

Crossing her arms loosely over her chest, and leaning back against the cushions slightly in a way that- Tela hoped- signaled impending concession, Tevos said, "I don't know about this, Vasir," though the tension in her voice had dissipated. "You're remarkably talented with matters such as this, but... this is moving into territory that I'm incredibly uncomfortable with."

"I understand, councilor, but- listen... If, somehow, this does get published- you know I'm the one who'll be taking the fall for it, right? All you'd need is Selex's surveillance footage and the call I just took with him for evidence against me; you'd be in the clear."

"I'm aware of that," Tevos said, raising a hand to rub lightly at the bridge of her nose, "I'd just prefer to minimize the risk of that happening." Her hand lowering, she added, "That isn't a fall you'd recover from, in any respect."

"I know," Tela said soberly, making it a point to meet the councilor's eyes once she saw them raise. "I've run false flags for you before; I'm aware of what the stakes are."

Tevos paused- and shook her head slowly, eyes closing for a moment as she ran through the variables in her head. Eventually, she turned back to Tela, and said, "Assuming for a moment that I agree to this- what would you need me to say?"

"Not much of anything, actually. All I need is your signature, and all the usual authenticators that come with official documents."

"You were planning on writing it yourself?"

"Well... yes. I wasn't sure you'd appreciate having to say some of the things he's looking to hear. I mean... sure," Tela said, raising one hand in a loose gesture, "it's hard to imagine someone _wouldn't_ like the idea of making the majority of the asari people out to be willfully ignorant sycophants, or that bit about us following a handful of deviant, amoral supremacists hell-bent on absorbing every known form of sapient life into some galaxy-wide empire, but... I figure there's some nuance in there that could be interpreted as mildly offensive." She paused to take a breath- and said, "Seemed to me like it'd be better to just assume you wouldn't be up for it."

Tevos stared at her blankly for a moment, opened her mouth to speak, then thought better of it. Finally, she said, "Would you care to repeat that for me, please? Or, at the very least, go to the trouble of explaining it?"

"I was going to have you proof read it," Tela said under her breath, "but I can explain if you'd like."

"I'm certain I'll be nursing an impressive headache once you're through, but, yes, please do. Otherwise, I think it would be best if we worked on this collaboratively."

"What? You want in on this?" Getting a nod from Tevos, Tela said, "I thought you had a delegation to prepare for."

"I've done what preparations I'm able to for the moment," Tevos replied, "and this is likely to be the only stretch of free time I'll have available to me in the upcoming days."

"And you're sure you want to put it towards catering to some bigoted psychopath's fantasies?"

"No," Tevos admitted, "but I need to ensure that you're capable of imitating my 'voice' correctly. Besides- under the circumstances... I think I could use the company."

"Must get lonely up here if I seem like good company," Tela said, smiling lopsidedly.

Tevos just gave her a look, one that was as mockingly weary as it was- strangely confirming of the comment. Part of it, anyway.

"Yes, well," she said, "either way, we should get started."

* * *

[...]

* * *

It didn't take long to discover that explaining Jona Selex to a woman like Councilor Tevos was as much an exercise in comedy as it was in weathering extremely awkward silences. Remarks regarding the salarian's absurd beliefs were in the former, whereas the startled reaction to his certainty that asari of her political stature were little more than serial rapists was quickly responsible for the latter.

Not that it came as any big surprise; Tela had been stunned to hear it, herself, and she hadn't even been accused of it.

But even after the explanation had been given, Tevos was too blown away by what she'd heard to keep from asking, "He honestly believes that every meld performed is one that-?" for what seemed like the third time.

Complete with non-specific trail-off; the woman had a knack for dodging anything too explicit, which Tela was beginning to find rather amusing.

"Allows you to siphon off the genetic information of everyone you've ever done it with?" Tela said. "That'd be a 'yes.'"

"And this is- without telling the other person what's entailed?"

"Apparently, you only do that when there's a risk they might break through a 'mind wipe' or- some... ridiculous crap like that. And, according to him, the 'wipe' is just some sadistic game you like to play; let your targets just _think_ you were just being casual when, in reality... Well."

"That's insane."

"That's Selex," Tela said, shrugging. "Comes with the territory. I mean, there's people who have weird ideas about melding to begin with, but he's based a whole world view around it. He does give some of us a pass on it, though- seems to think it's just the upper class that's full of deviants."

Carefully avoiding making comment on that, Tevos said, "I assume he has a theory about the 'lower' class, as well?"

"Of course. Take me, for instance. According to him, I'm bred to be a 'courtesan' for whoever comes to power in the 'new galactic order.'"

Tevos blinked. "A courtesan? To whom?"

"Either to people like you, or our 'progenitors,' whatever that means. I'll have to look it up again."

"And what does he suppose we'll do once we've- 'homogenized' the galaxy using-"

"-Institutionalized rape?" Tela completed for her, once it was clear Tevos was hung up on repeating the phrase. "Hell if I know. Apparently it'll be pretty great for us, but- not so much for other space-faring species. Something about us going around and stealing all their 'suitable, intelligent mates,' and leaving the 'dullards' behind so we can breed them as slave races." Tela paused- thought about it, and added, "Actually, given that 'courtesan' thing, it won't be all that fantastic for _all_ asari, but, he seems to think the future empire'll favor all the sexual predators we currently have in power, so..."

Tevos's brows lifted, expression bordering on appalled. "Tela! That's nothing to joke about."

"I know," Tela said, though her smile was only partly apologetic. "In a lot of ways, it's more objectifying than most of the things I've heard out there, but- honestly, councilor, if we're going to do this, you really need to start having a sense of humor about it. Unless- you'd prefer I did it myself."

"No- I still intend on helping you, I just-" Tevos paused, fidgeting idly with her hands for a moment, an uncomfortable look on her face. "I find it troubling that he has a readership that agrees with him. Saying nothing of the fact that I've been personally labeled as-" She trailed off again, brow furrowing.

"-A rapist," Tela concluded. "Yes."

Tevos looked off at the far wall, astonishment plain in her features, "I really... truly have no idea what to think of that," said absently.

Right then and there, Tela _could_ have made a crack about some of the adult videos the councilor had "starred" in, but she didn't want to traumatize the poor woman any further- or explain how she knew such things existed in the first place.

'Drunken extranet searches' was always a standby excuse, sure, but-

"My advice?" she said, breaking away from the juvenile train of thought. "Keep it in the 'load of crap' file, right next to a lengthy explanation that, no matter how nice you have to be in front of the cameras, your life gets a lot easier if you acknowledge that there's some amazingly dumb people out there. In this case, it's the kind that'll believe anything if it sounds even remotely persuasive."

"This is different," Tevos said, shaking her head slightly. "This is-"

"Crazy," Tela interrupted. "Don't take crazy personally." Noting the slightly self-conscious look the other asari wore, she said, "Look... I know it's easy to let it get under your skin, but you need to remember that tis is basically the elaborate fantasy of a jilted boyfriend. Or.. the salarian equivalent of one, anyway."

"How do you mean?" Tevos paused, then said, "If you're referring to something in the file, remember that I've only had a chance to skim it."

"In this case, the explanation's pretty simple," Tela said. "Remember Dalatress Nerenn?"

"Even without the report, that name is hard to forget. Goddess, the media circus surrounding that particular scandal was a nightmare."

"Did you know Selex was one of her 'suitors?'"

Tevos's eyes widened in a show of mild surprise. "Was he?"

Nodding, Tela said, "First of his family to land a high-profile breeding contract."

Furrowing her brow, the councilor looked to the far wall again, still uncertain of what to think, but- well, at least she wasn't in a perpetual state of shock any longer.

"So... in other words," she said, voice gaining a tinge of indignity, "he chose to believe that our people are more inclined towards- assault and coercion, simply because a dalatress willingly chose to change her circumstances?"

Tela nodded. "Seeing what Felori did to her didn't help, either."

"Felori was an aberration," Tevos said, a grim look on her face; Tela couldn't blame her for having the reaction. "The exception, not the rule."

"Not according to him. He's convinced she was just the tip of the iceberg- that what she did represents what _every_ asari leader is doing. They're just doing it more covertly."

"And he presumes to say that I'm a part of that agenda? Goes so far as to call me a-" She paused again- but before Tela could get so much as a word in, she raised a hand, and said, "Don't... say it again. Please."

Pursing her lips to avoid a smile, Tela nodded, and said, "The answer's yes, by the way. To all of it." The hint of amusement dropped as Tevos rose to her feet, and started making her way to the door at the far end of her office, leaving Tela to quirk a brow curiously. "Where are you going?"

"To get some wine," Tevos said, without looking over her shoulder. "I find I have a much easier time being vindictive if I've had something to drink." Turning before she keyed in the lock combination for the door, she said, "You're welcome to have some, as well, if you like."

It was odd enough to see Tevos mad- or, her version of it anyway- much less stating an intent to be petty, but the offer was completely unexpected. "Well- uh, normally, I'd say yes, but, isn't that- you know... against regulations?"

"This is off the record," Tevos said, raising to her feet, "so you can consider yourself off-duty, if that helps alleviate your concerns. Do you prefer white, or red?"

"I prefer gin," Tela said, "but red's fine."

"I'll just be a moment, then."

And while the circumstances for sharing her first drink with the councilor were far from optimal- Tela couldn't help the smile that crossed her features as Tevos disappeared into the back room. For what she thought would be a tragically boring night of tedious note-taking and archive searches, it was certainly shaping up to be something worth remembering


	6. Very Cute, Ms Vasir

**Quick Note:** So, this is going to be an abbreviated chapter, largely because the segment that follows after this got overhauled to make it more plot-compliant, and less of a 'one off.' To those who read the original: no, I'm not censoring it, I'm just making it a little more relevant to upcoming scenes (as in: it will be mentioned again- in detail- and as always, please reference the kmeme version of the story for the full scene. This will be the only time this happens). **Allusions to sexual activity in this one, either way. You have been warned~**

**Also:** dude, thanks to all of you who left reviews! I am and always will be a giant comment whore, so even if it's just a comment to say 'cool story bro,' know that it'll be appreciated. So is criticism, by the way- if something seems off/weird/whatever, I'm not going to get pissy if someone mentions it. That said: I'm glad this has been enjoyable to folks who picked up on it outside of its original post_dump. Now, to just get Tela added to the list of characters- I was surprised to find she wasn't there. :I

**LAST THING:** This, and the following segments, are about the only 'quiet time' this story gets before it more or less goes as 'off the rails' as has been advertised. If it seems a bit slow- it's because the plot kind of demands establishing themes before they're put into motion. Or because I'm a moron and want as much exposition as possible. You be the judge.

NOW- onward.

* * *

**[** 6 **::** Very Cute, Ms. Vasir **]**

* * *

Somewhere throughout the impromptu collaboration, after Tevos had finished dictating the bulk of the letter into a small device she used in place of a VI assistant- _for the better_, Tela had remarked, _seeing you work with a VI would be like watching galactic politeness reach critical mass_- Tela found herself seated alongside the other asari, carefully reading over her shoulder to point out all the possible wording changes that could be made. Their proximity was barely noticeable to either of them, at the time, the crafting of the letter taking up the bulk of their attention for what had seemed like several hours.

Had been several hours, Tela noted, as their work began to come to an end, a quick glance at the large window behind her revealing that the sun had begun to set, dimming the Presidium's artificial sky, promising six decent hours of starlight to follow. She had nearly taken it as her cue to try and wrap things up, but, Tevos was already well prepared to do just that, the data pad she had her dictation device transcribe to set down on the coffee table in front of them.

Turning back to look down at it, then up to Tevos herself, Tela said, "Done?"

"It appears so, yes," Tevos said, taking up her wine and leaning back against the couch. "Though I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever be, given your rather obsessive editing habits."

Tela tried to refrain from smirking, hiding the expression behind a quick sip of her drink- gin, which Tevos had surprised her with after the remark had been made. The councilor was on her second glass of wine, for her part, and getting a bit more- belligerent for it... but it was admittedly rather nice, seeing her unwind, enough to make her smiles seem less controlled, the brief stints of laughter less inhibited.

"It only seems 'obsessive' because you were being way too nice about it," Tela said, then, upon noticing that she was watching the older asari's face more closely than perhaps she should have been. "Not my fault you got defensive when I told you not to be."

"I wasn't being defensive," Tevos said, a hint of indignity in her tone. "Besides, I'm not entirely sure how I'm supposed to react to someone telling me how to best capture my own voice."

Had it not been for the levity in the councilor's voice, Tela might have thought better of rolling her eyes heavenward as she leaned back against the couch, in turn. "For the last time," she said, after a light sip of her drink, "it's not _your_ voice- it's who he _thinks_ you are. The 'real' you that comes out when you're dealing with your colleagues, not your constituents."

"I know," Tevos said, swilling her wine before taking a sip of her own. "It's just- strange... if not a bit surreal, to be writing what is, essentially, a parody of myself for the sake of validating someone I'm none too fond of."

"That validation comes at the price of fear, councilor," Tela said, offering the elder matron a faint, albeit wry half-smile. "Just keep that in mind."

"Something to be said for being someone's worst nightmare, I suppose," Tevos said, her eyes turned to the light ripples along the surface of the wine, small waves that caught a bright sheen from the office overheads, "even if it is rather dissociative."

"No more 'dissociative' than pretending to be his advocate," Tela said, finishing the remainder of the gin in her glass. "Anyway," she continued, moving to gather up the materials she'd brought with her, "now that that's taken care of, I suppose I'd better get going. Let you get some sleep."

"I'll be awake for a while yet, actually," Tevos replied, leading Tela to pause as she moved to set her glass down, "so you needn't feel obligated to leave. Unless- you want to, of course."

It hardly sounded like a bad idea; this _was_ supposed to be her downtime, after all, and the councilor's company sounded better than an empty room. She suspected the reverse was equally true, as well.

"Mind if I have some more of that gin, then?" she asked, inclining her head towards the ornate bottle.

"Help yourself."

Pouring out a couple measures of the expensive liquor, careful not to appear too greedy, Tela eased back against the couch again, adopting a more relaxed posture as she crossed her legs, and sank into the overstuffed furniture. For a moment, she found herself uncertain of what to say, a little too aware of how close her shoulder was to the councilor's own than she should have been, what few topics of conversation that sprang to mind proving to be either banal, or outright stupid. Thankfully for her, Tevos was quick to break the silence- even if it was with a rather unexpected observation.

"You know, I've been meaning to mention," she began, "seeing you in this attire after all these years- how many memories it calls to mind. I don't believe I've ever noticed how much you've modified it, mind you, but- you've always had the jacket on, rather than off, so I can see how I might have missed it."

Tela could barely recall having taken it off. The black, short-cut jacket that with the ensemble- a throwback to her younger years, one the Illium precinct she worked at had allowed her to use with her uniform on the basis that it 'didn't clash' or give the wrong impression- had been bothering her on the basis of being a little too warm for the office climate, leaving her in a sleeveless shirt and the pair of military-style BDUs she'd taken with her from her former job. It took her a moment to recall why it was being referenced at all, when-

"That's right," she said gently. "I was wearing it for my swearing in, wasn't I?"

"Councilor Sulen thought it incredibly boorish of you," Tevos said, smiling amusedly. "Said it was a sign that you would be 'trouble,' in the long run..."

Tela almost smirked at the recollection of it; the old salarian had stared daggers at her through the entire ceremony. "I suppose it wouldn't have made her feel any better if I'd told her I'd thought about breaking out the dress blues," she said, raising her drink to take a sip, pausing to let the burn dissipate before continuing. "Just seemed more appropriate to go with the regular uniform."

"Why was that, anyway?"

Tela shrugged. "Call it a symbolic gesture," she said, a faintly sheepish smile on her face. "A nod to the job that landed me a shot at becoming a spectre in the first place."

"And a means of saying goodbye to it, I imagine."

She considered refuting the point, but- she knew better than to think she could get away with it, "Something like that," said absently into her glass before she tipped it back to take a small sip of the liquor inside. "But it had just as much to do with the 'dress blues' looking stupid."

"Well," Tevos said, hardly bothering to hide her amusement, "be that as it may... at the time, I was wondering if it was a sign that you would have preferred to remain on Illium... Or, rather, I'd begun to wonder if it was after you'd embarked on your first few assignments." She paused, then, glancing out the large window, noting a horizon bathed in swaths of projected color, the bright rays of the artificial sun just barely peeking out from behind the edge of the panoramic view. "Speaking of which- do you happen to recall the first time I asked to speak to you in my office, privately?" she said, turning to meet Tela's eyes again.

Chuckling softly, Tela said, "Hard to forget. I thought you were going to ask for my resignation right then and there. Surprised the hell out of me when I got a pep talk instead."

"You were incredibly distraught," Tevos said. "And understandably so, besides. It was the first time you'd become aware of just how broad the chasm between being a police officer, and being a Council agent happened to be."

"That's being a little vague about it," Tela said, noting a great deal of what remained tacit. "I mean- not to put too fine a point on it, but I seem to remember more than a few civilian casualties being a part of that."

All of which had been under her watch; the result of faulty intel. Even now, it wasn't the easiest thing to set aside, even if it had attended to itself, in the end.

"Civilians were precisely what you had once been sworn to protect," Tevos said. "You hardly knew what to do with being asked to let it alone- which doesn't in any way detract from my point."

"No," Tela said gently, "I suppose it doesn't."

She shook her head slightly, at that, the memory of that conversation a little too easy to call back to. Something about pivotal moments having a tendency to be in sharp focus- and that had certainly been one of them.

Without closing her eyes, she could picture the moment as the councilor lead her into the ornate office that had resided in the Citadel Tower, the two of them coming to stop at a large window before the talk had begun. The view had been magnificent, but given her mindset at the time, it had barely been enough to count as a distraction; still, the glittering lights of the wards, the bright sheen of the Presidium corridors, and the passing ships that moved to the docking bays were all perfectly captured in her mind's eye.

Seemed like a lifetime ago that she'd allowed herself to bristle over collateral damage; it barely phased her these days. There was more to it than that, though- plenty of things both of them were leaving as tacit commentary. What Tela had been 'distraught' about, specifically, though... she could only assume that Tevos was too polite to mention it.

Even if, in a way- in many ways, Tela had to admit- she already had.

"You've come quite a ways from then," Tevos said, regardless- in a manner that seemed a bit more appreciative than Tela had expected.

That was beginning to become par for the course, though.

"It's like you said," Tela replied, swilling her own drink absently, "you get used to doing what you have to. It just clashed with all my training at the time. The fact that none of you seemed to react to what happened, that you shut me down at the end of that briefing... guess it reminded me of some of the Illium bosses that got in our way on cases that should've been open and shut.."

"I remember you remarking on that, yes." Tevos said. "Remember you asking why you weren't being reprimanded- asserting that the Council as a whole was cold, unfeeling..."

"Not sure you can blame me," Tela said, frankly. "All three of you barely batted an eye at how many people were killed on that mission. Moved right on to asking if there was some- psyops song and dance that could turn the whole thing to our advantage."

"But you came to understand our reasoning, in time," Tevos said. "And to your credit, you calmed down rather quickly; gave me a chance to explain in spite of how angry you were."

"What can I say councilor?" Tela said, opening her mouth to continue when she was quickly interrupted.

"Tevos," the councilor said gently. "There isn't much need to observe decorum when you're officially off-duty."

"You- might need to give me a little while to get used to that," Tela admitted, unable to wipe the incredulous expression from her face. "But, alright. Tevos."

Sounded odd coming from her without an honorific, or a title coming before it.

"Just try not to be so used to it that you neglect to use formalities when they're required of you," Tevos said, faintly amused. "In any event- you were saying?"

Tela paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "What was I-?" A beat; then, "Oh... right. Just- that you have a way with words." She smiled faintly, taking another sip of her gin before she could think better of it. "Managed to point out to me that I was being irrational without making me want to write you off out of spite."

"I don't know that I ever insinuated that you were being irrational," Tevos said, her smile sobering. "It just seemed to me that you needed someone to remind you of the duties you had sworn to uphold, and what that meant, in the long run. Whether or not you were amenable to it, or amenable to the distance we as councilors maintained from even our most grievous errors, was what I was attempting to gage, nothing more."

"What if I hadn't been?" Tela asked, curious. "'Amenable,' I mean."

"We would have presented you with other options. Regaining your former position on Illium, for example- or, perhaps, a position in C-Sec, given your strengths."

"It'd be running a whole lot better now if that's what it came down to," Tela said, smirking, her glass raised, and drained, before she set it back down on the coffee table. "Their loss, I suppose."

"Ours would have been much greater," Tevos said, refraining from making comment. "You had always been one of our most promising additions to the Spectres... to a degree that it seemed appropriate to take steps with you that I wouldn't, normally."

"I got a feeling that 'open door' policy you offered me wasn't the usual," Tela said, her own expression sobering some. "Just never heard you admit to it."

"You've got enough of an ego already, Tela," Tevos said, smiling amusedly. "It wouldn't do to have you realize that you were a special case, even in those days."

"A special case, huh?" Tela echoed, brow quirked. "I'll just assume that's a good thing."

"It is," Tevos said, affording her a warm smile. "You've always displayed a great deal of aptitude in your work as a Spectre over the years that it's clear I was right to take you aside. Your willingness to adapt, your versatility- seemed to me it would have been a shame to let that go. And," she continued, perhaps a bit more honestly than she'd intended, "it seems I did myself a favor, given how much I've come to appreciate your presence at those times you're aboard the Citadel."

"You might change your tune if I wasn't absent most of the time," Tela said, trying to ignore the lilt she caught in the older asari's tone.

"Hardly," Tevos replied. "I'd miss our interactions, were you to ever decide that your place among our ranks is something you'd prefer to leave behind."

There was no dodging the implied... _affection_ in those statements- and she could only hope that she didn't look stunned at the remark, or call attention to it; she didn't want any of that to get backpedaled anytime soon.

"Well," she said, opting for levity in lieu of her bemusement, "I suppose that does go without saying; 'cult of personality' _is_ the first bulletpoint on my resume."

"As well it should be."

Though fairly certain that Tevos was just teasing her, Tela was still caught off-guard by the remark. Begged the question: _what the hell is in this gin?_ Or, better question: what the hell was in that _wine?_

"You know," she said, determined to keep from lapsing into more bemused silence, and maintain the more light and breezy feel of the conversation, "not that it isn't warranted, but, all nods to my greatness aside- it's a little ironic that you bring all this up. That conversation, I mean. Wasn't it the first time you explained that 'policy of non-involvement' to me?"

"It was, yes," Tevos said, her smile broadening in amused acknowledgement, as well as a note of uncharacteristic sheepishness. "And now, here I am, working in direct contradiction to everything I told you at the time."

"You feel any better about that, by the way?" Tela asked, curious. "About the whole thing with Selex."

Tevos took another small sip of her wine, her relaxed expression turning a bit tense. "I don't feel any better about the prospect of sending you to him," she said, "but if it helps bring this assignment to a close, then yes- it does alleviate some of my concerns."

"What's with that, anyway?"

"Hm?"

"It's like you're under the impression that I haven't dodged insults while I'm on assignment before," Tela said. "Or gunfire, for that matter. What makes this so different?"

"Well... as I said, the fact that this began as a personal matter is certainly part of it... and the utter lack of respect in which he spoke to you still seems rather troublesome."

"He's that way with everyone, counci-" Tela paused. "...Tevos." There was no easy way of getting used to that, was there? "The fact that I'm asari, _and_ that I work for the Council just makes me an easy target for it."

"There's something more to it, though," Tevos said. "Something I can't quite place. Even before I knew of the- overtly deviant nature he attributes to our people, his method of speaking to you had a tone to it that I find- unsettling." She glanced towards Tela, then, offering an almost self-conscious smile. "Not that I mean to imply that you can't take care of yourself, of course. I'd just prefer not to hear you addressed in that fashion."

"Well, for what it's worth," Tela said, a little- warmed by the admittance, even if it'd been given before; something else to blame on the gin- "-I appreciate it. But- like I said, the concern's unnecessary."

"Is it, though?" Tevos asked, sobering. "We're talking about an individual that had no qualms with ending the lives of thousands of asari, and salarian civilians. Someone that still believes that his actions should be applauded, rather than seen as reprehensible."

"He's also half-blind and ten kinds of batshit insane," Tela said. "But I get your meaning. I just hope you know that I'm not immune to what I'm dealing with, here- I'm not about to write him off to a point where I stop taking precautions."

"Good," Tevos said, seeming to relax a little, at that. "If anything happened to you during this assignment- well. I've already expressed my thoughts in regards to its nature, but... after what I've heard, I don't know that I'd forgive myself for placing you in the sights of someone who not only means to do you harm, but aims to belittle everything that you are, as well."

On that, Tela had to give the councilor credit where credit was due: she had one hell of a flair for the dramatic when she had a couple glasses of wine in her. Got a lot more touchy-feely in her choice of words, and wielded nostalgia like a blunt instrument, sure, but overall, far more emotive than Tela had ever seen her before.

_Poor woman barely breaks the stoic routine even on her off hours,_ she thought idly. _Guess it has to come out sometime._ And- she couldn't really say she minded that it was in her presence that it had finally broke the surface.

Still, she couldn't resist at least a little teasing, "This," said with a faint, appreciative, smile, "coming from the woman who took me aside and told me not to get emotionally involved in my work."

"There's a rather universal phrase that springs to mind with that," Tevos said, a note of amusement in her features. "Namely, 'do as I say, don't do as I do.' Seems to apply, in this instance."

"Does this mean I'm back on duty?" Tela asked, relieved by the decidedly less pressing nature of the conversation. "Because that sounded like an order to me."

"It's not an order," Tevos said simply. "Just a word of advice. And on that note... I should probably get ready for sleep."

Tela nodded, gathering up the data pads on-hand, including the note meant for Selex. "Same," she said. "I've got to grab those files from the archives- put together some notes on how I'm going to present all this tomorrow."

"I just hope you realize that I have every confidence in your abilities to see this through," Tevos said, raising to her feet as Tela made a grab for the discarded jacket, "regardless of my concerns."

"I know," Tela said, offering a smile of feigned, exaggerated confidence. "Don't worry."

"Even so," Tevos continued, her own smile dimming as her hand came to rest on the younger asari's bare shoulder. "If there's any additional precautions you can think of... anything at all, it would ease my mind a great deal if you took them."

In spite of the touch- which sent her nerves into a frenzy with little coaxing- as well as the amber eyes meeting her own head-on, Tela paused, examining Tevos's expression for a moment. "Something about this has really got you rattled, hasn't it?"

"I wish I could place what it was," Tevos said, drawing her hand down Tela's arm before allowing it to fall back to her side. "But aside from what I've already said, I don't know what else I can add to lend clarity to it."

She didn't say that she felt the same, though it was over different aspects of what she'd seen peripherally, not from Selex himself. "Well- don't lose sleep over it, alright?"

"I'll do my best," Tevos said, offering a smile that showed some of her fatigue. "Goodnight, Tela. And-"

"No thanks this time," Tela interrupted, half-smiling. "Not when you kept yourself up doing me a favor."

Tevos arched her brows, and said, "I was going to say 'sleep well, when you do.'"

"Oh. Well... so much for gratitude, I guess."

Letting out a short chuckle, Tevos said, "Very cute, Ms. Vasir," opting to use the younger asari's surname as if to chide her. "Now, if you don't mind-?"

"I'm leaving, don't worry," Tela said, hitting the door panel to kick the pneumatics into gear. "Goodnight, councilor."

"Goodnight. It's been a pleasure working with you, as always."

* * *

[...]

* * *

As warmed as she'd been upon her departure, and as pleasantly tipsy as she was through the ride home, Tela found herself growing more and more tense as she neared her rented room. Recollections of a day jam-packed with peculiarities, aggravations, unanswered questions, and the councilor's request to be as cautious as possible, had left her with a distinct sense of unease- same as the one she'd left the 7th with. There was the message to contend with, as well, the seemingly benign text pulled up time and time again on her omnitool as she tried to work her head around what it was trying to imply. Selex hadn't even mentioned it when he called, which didn't fit his MO; made her wonder if it was one of his partners that had sent it along. But why would they bother, and fail to tell him?

Shaking her head, she pulled up her terminal, and did what little she could to alleviate some of her own misgivings, firing off a quick text message to the Citadel's Census Bureau to ask for a report on the asari population in the 7th district. In the background, she began a search on Uma Caris and his known associates, if only to have it on hand when she started her research in the morning, telling herself it might be pertinent to her present investigation when, in reality, she knew it was just to ease her conscience. From there, she divested herself of her clothing, pulled on a simple tank top and a simple pair of underwear as nightclothes, and set her terminal's alarm for an early hour, determined to get at least a little sleep before another hectic day started up in earnest.

Sadly, determination, as she soon discovered, did a fat load of fuck-all for her. Her head was still too locked on puzzling though the day's events, the rapid-fire train of thought was such that she began to wonder if she'd get any sleep at all. Turning her attention to all the possible means of wearing herself out, she considered exercising, at first- but quickly, she alighted upon another, far more intriguing idea.

_She did say 'take precautions,'_ Tela thought idly, crossing her arms behind the back of her head as she looked up at the ceiling. _Getting a good night's rest counts as a precaution, doesn't it?_

Not that she'd admit to herself that turning her thoughts away from the more troubling aspects of the day had something to do with the notion of acting on what had been little more than a flippant idea the night before. Not so flippant now, it seemed, considering the first thing her mind wandered to was the woman whose office she'd just left. She allowed for it, for a time; allowed herself to dwell on the personable conversation she'd had with the councilor, to the light touch along her shoulder and forearm, to the idle looks, and appreciative comments, all of which had drawn her attention to things she'd done her best not to notice in the past. She called to light the timbre of Tevos's voice, the bright, vivid markings... the curves of her body that were always downplayed by the conservative attire she was known for.

_You sure this is a road you want to go down, sport?_She turned the question over in her head for a moment, briefly revisiting the problems that were already threatening to keep her awake- and wondered if being 'appropriate' was really worth insomnia. True, she could always think about someone else, but... not so much, when her mind kept creeping back to the councilor, rather than some faceless ladyfriend, or a past lay that had hit all the right chords.

Somehow, none of it, not even the rowdier memories she'd gotten incredibly gratifying results with in the past, sounded nearly as interesting as playing out the scenario that had come to mind the night before. It was the gin, she told herself- that, and the few months of abstinence her schedule had imposed on her, that made friendly gestures evoke hunger, that made her focus in on the idea of a woman as tightly wound up as Tevos allowing her control to slip much further than that. Tela couldn't have been the first to find it intriguing, either.

More than intriguing, apparently; the amount of distraction it lead her to was impressive, if not a little laughable. With as much as that one, simple instance of contact was coming to mind, she was starting to wonder if 'getting laid' shouldn't be put into her schedule; if the 'nice girl' equivalent of a friendly backpat- or, at worst, a not-as-patronizing head-pat- was getting under her skin to this degree, she clearly wasn't doing herself any favors by choosing work over pleasure.

Besides- hadn't there been a lingering gaze along the dark rosettes splayed over her shoulders, how they contrasted with the markings on her face, as the wine had edged its way in to Tevos's system? Something about it that was more than a simple observation?

A note of interest, maybe?

_Yeah, right._

She smirked slightly in spite of herself, at that; wrote off her hesitance, her attempts to grasp at rationale, as a consequence of respect. Still, she'd never shied from this kind of thing before, no matter how highly she regarded her point of focus. They'd never find out about it, and she had no reason to tell them.

There was something about the councilor, though- something that was removed from rank and file hierarchy, from... normalcy. The perceived avoidance of relationships that went beyond professionalism, maybe... the gentle let-downs towards possible suitors that had become the subject of muttered rumor. Many asked if it was simply that Tevos was just that paranoid about keeping her private life under wraps, wary of such an open approach- but after having spent plenty of time talking to the woman, Tela was certain that it was just that she _lacked_one. Entirely.

She was never sure what that was about, really; Tevos was an attractive woman, and her place in power was one that made her an even more viable partner. So- was it an aversion? Something that ran deeper than distaste? That could complicate things.

So- alright, yes, calling up the image of someone who wanted to stay removed from intimacy, for all intents and purposes, did seem like an affront- sort of. But... there was no harm in pursuing a simple fantasy, was there? After all, it was common stress relief. No one was being hurt, or subjugated... and she might actually get a decent amount of sleep out of the deal. She needed sleep, right? Something to keep her sharp enough to dodge another series of inane questions? To play the idiots she had to deal with without mixing up the lies she'd already fed them? Besides... it _was_ on Tevos behest that she was working. That had to allow her _some_leeway.

Or, so she told herself.

On that basis- didn't matter how flimsy anymore, given the way her body was reacting to so much as entertaining the idea. And, absent a viable alternative to self-gratification, however, she knew she wasn't doing herself any favors by denying herself a little relaxation. _Just don't make a habit of it._

She allowed her eyes to close, then- let herself ask the questions she'd tried to avoid until tonight. Specifically: what _if_she had returned that seemingly innocent touch, or others that came before it, and leaned down for a kiss? Maybe Tevos would be shocked; feign offense at the presumption... or- maybe she'd just hesitate; pause for long enough to get a feel for Tela's lips against her own. Consider quietly, in her usual manner, whether or not the actions were appropriate. She'd know they weren't, of course... but in the back of her mind, Tela preferred to think that the councilor would, slowly but surely, allow herself to relax into the contact- tilt her head just enough to deepen the kiss, tentative, reluctant, but willing.

Letting her hand come to rest against her bare abdomen, her nerves reacting immediately to the pressure, to the light brush of her fingers, she couldn't deny just how viscerally she was reacting to what she conjured. Shifting her hand beneath the sheets, beneath the plain, standard-issue underwear, she gave herself one last moment to turn her thoughts towards a memory, to something other than her direct superior- and decided, finally, that she could be forgiven her indiscretion, her hand allowed to slip down between her legs.


	7. Squealing is Rude

**PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT:** Elcor are great. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

Additionally- my luverly beta-reader (let's call him hund_spouse for the time being) is the one that urged me to consider doing the scene the way that it's written. Without that dude, a lot of the wacky motifs would not have been put into motion. So, while I wrote all of it, and labored over the prose/dialogue/etc, his suggestions really kicked it into a gear that I hadn't been expecting.

Thus: if you're going to leave praise for the sheer 'woah' of this entire story, leave it for him, as well. Authors don't compliment/give credit to their contributors/idea givers/sources enough, and I very nearly didn't, there, either. I'm correcting that. Seriously, though, he has given me a mountain of material to work with, and it's been quite a treat, even for me, to see how it's panned out.

* * *

**[** 7 **::** Squealing is Rude **]**

* * *

The home of Jona Selex was one that she wouldn't soon forget, and in the years that had passed since she last set foot in it, it had become even more elaborate.

The room past the entrance didn't betray that in the least, and for the most part, had remained unchanged. The small couch, large vidscreen, coffee table, matching amber-lit lamps situated on two small end tables, and the generously stocked bookcase were all things she'd seen before. Paintings lined the silver walls, innocuous ones of Sur'Kesh landscapes that looked better suited for a hotel room than a place of residence; made it the very picture of a humble living space. Quaint, a little quirky, but overall, unassuming.

That impression shifted once any attention was paid to the hallway. In spite of its lack of proper lighting, it was easy to see stacks of electronics in various stages of repair lining the walls, metallic debris littering the otherwise clean floors. The contrast to the sitting room hardly ended there, either; from the locked door at the far end, black wires crept out through carefully placed holes bored into the door frame, like an infection threatening to consume the illusion of modest, comfortable living.

Not unlike Selex himself, so far as Tela was concerned; plenty of effort put in to presenting a sane, grounded facade, but invariably, his true nature slipped through the cracks. Once seen, it became impossible to miss... and even then, it was nothing compared to what could be found by digging a little deeper.

In this case, it was laid bare by simply stepping through the door that lead to the main room, the disparity between it and the entryway blatantly apparent. Even with preparation for what was in store, it was difficult to keep from being a little shellshocked by what could be seen past the threshold, what had once been a surprisingly spacious room cramped and overcrowded by a vast array of electronics, literature, and a host of other miscellaneous items.

There was equipment everywhere, jury-rigged or otherwise, nearly every piece of tech Selex laid claim to made to work through the use of archaic wiring schemes, put in place for devices that needed dedicated control panels to operate remotely. Most of it required propriety control consoles to operate, but instead, Selex- either by his own doing, or with the commissioned help of others- had repurposed a number of terminals to serve those functions. There were other modifications, as well, the repurposed terminals that acted as life support for the various pieces of equipment connected to multiple workstations, a redundant system that ensured that every machine retained a copy of all scans, tests, and other various readouts.

The bulk of the equipment sat on a counter space Selex had installed on the east-facing wall, the length of it cut short only by a peculiarity Tela had always found fairly amusing. There, situated at a diagonal angle in the far corner, alongside a the small, immaculately cleaned kitchen, was a simple arrangement that Selex occupied presently, comprised of an armchair, and an ornate end table, the latter host to an antiquated lamp that gave off a dim, amber glow. It was an oasis of normalcy that had an almost homey vibe, complete with an old, elaborately patterned throw rug, and an ottoman looked suspiciously like it had been chewed on.

The oasis was also home Selex's more personal affects, Tela had found: the framed breeding contract with Dalatress Nerenn, his discharge papers from the STG, and a small, framed picture displaying his former home on Sur'Kesh.

There were other decorations present, as well, new ones that hadn't been there before- aerial photos of the Unified Colony, as well as prints of the headlines that had run in the wake of the 'mass suicide' making for a grim display of obsession- but for the most part, her attention was on the same thing Selex's was.

The data pad, scanned and verified as authentic before there was any thought put towards actually reading it, was clutched in in the salarian's hands as if letting it go meant instant death, his eyes locked on the words. Tela stood by him as he read, leaning against the counter as she sipped a glass of water she'd requested upon arrival, her gaze shifting between the look on his face, and the words on the small screen. As expected, he was enthralled, staring at the data pad like a varren slavering over a pile of raw meat.

_Proprietress,_ it read, _I want to first say that, in spite of our reservations, we still consider you a valued asset to to our ongoing projects. Rest assured that the hold we've placed on the meetings you've requested to schedule with us is a temporary one; it will, however, be upheld until this matter can be resolved to our satisfaction._

She tried to keep reading from there, going over the collaborative effort with a certain amount of smug amusement, but there was a sound, continuous, that was breaking her concentration. A rattle, faint at first, getting louder, added to by strange, nasal whines that were not mechanical in nature. It was coming from the hallway leading off to the bedrooms, one of the few exits in the room that didn't lead to the bathroom, or the entryway, the hall itself branching off near the floor to ceiling inset bookcases along the west-facing wall.

She shook her head, turning her attention back down to the data pad as she read over Selex's shoulder, his determination to read, and re-read what was in front of him giving her plenty of time to keep pace, even as other ambient noises were threatening to fray her concentration further.

_In your letter,_ it continued, _you had asked what it was that prompted us to deny you an audience. For my part, I would think the answer is a simple one, but since you've made it clear that you don't consider your actions to be egregious, or foolhardy, I've opted to offer you an explanation._

_Simply put, concerns have been raised about recent developments, some of which revolve around the nature of your establishment. As it's been stated, your tremendous contributions to our efforts have been not only helpful in gaging how our goals will eventually be perceived by the greater public, but they have given us a wealth of information we would not have had access to otherwise. The importance of these achievements, of the contributions you have made to the asari people as a whole, can not be overstated, and we in no way wish to undermine them._

Another sound; not the faint metallic clatter that turned her attention this time- it was a faint burst of sparks to her right, and the recognizable crackle of electricity from one of the outlets. The rattle followed it, like some industrial call-response, but Selex apparently had no interest in tending to it, either too absorbed in what he was reading, or in no way concerned by it. Seemed he would be, given all the credits he'd spent to acquire the equipment, and the means to use it; still, the fact that the whole place was a disaster waiting to happen seemed like it all but demanded a little extra diligence.

She shrugged it off, regardless, finishing her water and setting the glass aside before turning her attention back to the data pad; so long as the place didn't burst into flames while she was still inside, she saw no reason to care.

_However,_ the passage read, _it has come to our attention that your recent methods of conduct may be what, ultimately, presents the greatest threat to your good standing. At one time, I admit that I shared in your amusement at having your public facade so perfectly mirror our private initiatives, but your continued indiscretions have raised a number of concerns among the matriarchs. They, and conversely, I, feel that, should these petty games persist, it will only be a matter of time before you invite outside scrutiny. At present, that scrutiny rests solely on you. Allowing it to go any further would be a detriment to a project that is several centuries in the making._

"This is amazing," she heard Selex say under his breath. "Is- there any chance you know who it's meant for?"

"The councilor didn't say," Tela replied, doing her best to ignore another sharp crack of sparks to her right, "and I knew better than to ask. All I know is that it's supposed to go to someone on the Citadel."

"Interesting," he said gently, "there's not many individuals on board who'd be on the list of possible contacts... The Consort, perhaps?"

"Unless someone in High Command has a drop box here, that's as good a guess as any."

"Makes sense," he said absently, finger trailing over the passage she'd intended on reading next.

_We used to count you among the true believers; welcome you as our sister. Now, we are forced to ask if your usefulness has come to an end._

_As such-_ she paused to glance up towards the hallway again as the rattle returned in earnest, but didn't let her attention remain on it- _I have been asked to pass along this final warning: if, or when, we discover you have been trading secrets with outsiders in the same way you have between your clients, we will be forced to take immediate action. You, like many others, are replaceable- our future is not._

"Clients," he said, smiling to himself, free hand raised to rub lightly at his wrinkled chin. "Unless that's code- some... syndicate terminology of some kind that I haven't run across, this must be Sha'ira."

"She has been caught up in a few scandals lately," Tela said, affording her voice a note of absent speculation, "but I'm trying not to jump to conclusio-" And there it was again; that damn rattling. "Okay," she said, unable to help herself, "I have to ask. What the hell is that sound?"

"Nothing," Selex said, waving her off. "Gremlins. Not worth paying attention to."

She wasn't sure she wanted to ask what that meant, looking back to the data pad to read, _On a personal level, I sincerely hope that you take our advice to lay low, and examine your behaviour to heart. You have been a good friend, and a faithful ally; I'd hate to see that change. On the day our people are uplifted beyond our wildest dreams, I hope to see you present, rather than be forced to recall the circumstances that lead to your absence._

_Goddess be with you._

A high-pitched shriek rang out from the hallway, then; a grating noise, almost as distracting as the continued rattle. That much, Selex took note of.

"One moment," he said irritably, raising from his feet to walk away from her, "I have to tend to this," setting the data pad down on the large center table that was host to a holo projector at the center.

More expensive equipment, more power requirements. The primary cables for the device were larger than others, riveted to the ground, all of them fitted to splitters that had seen better days.

"He should really pay attention to the feeding schedule," she heard, from the alcove branching off from the main room, glancing towards the ornate tapestry hanging on runners- a poor man's privacy screen.

Her gaze dropped from the ornate patterning on the tapestry- probably quite colorful in good lighting, but muddied and monochrome, presently- and back to the floor.

"I know," the reply came, as robust and resonant as the first voice, just slightly higher. "Makes me wish he'd never gotten that note. That poor thing will be dead in a month."

_Or now,_ she thought, noting that the shrieking had ended, her eyes following the cluster of wires that branched off from the splitters for a moment, quietly attempting to track where they went to when her attention was diverted by the overhead that illuminated the center table. Aside from the sitting area, the colorful glow of the myriad terminals, and the dimmed backlighting of the bookcase, it was one of the only noticeable light sources in the room; everything else was fitted with adjustable lamps, including the repair bench.

A vague attempt at power conservation, maybe.

The sound of the runners activating, and the curtain opening abruptly, called her out of her thoughts so quickly she nearly jumped at the sound.

Her eyes rose immediately to catch sight of the two elcor for the first time, the both of them lumbering towards her in their usual, deliberate pace, every step they took causing a brief resonance in the ground underfoot.

"Cordially," the larger of the two said, little more than a silhouette at first, "you must be Tela Vasir," a couple more steps bringing him under the light of the center table's overheads.

The alcove they had exited, what she could see of it, was large enough to suit them both. It was lined with more inset shelves, she could see, and fitted with two terminals with intricate VI interfaces that were commonly used by their species.

"I am Ergot," the larger elcor continued, pausing for long enough for his companion- younger, she thought- to come to a slow halt alongside him, "this is Ephesus. It's a pleasure to-"

"Sorry about that," Selex interrupted, bustling in from the hallway with a moderately sized cage in hand, a small blanket tossed over it. Setting it on the shadowed workbench and switching on the adjustable lamp to a dimmed setting, he said, "I realized I'd completely lost track of time."

"Well-meaning reproach," Ephesus said, passing by the bookshelves, his passage causing a small holographic screen to go active on the center shelf, "you really should use that timer you installed on your omnitool."

It was a cataloguing interface, like something she'd seen in the old Citadel libraries; wouldn't have been surprised if Selex had bought it from them second hand when they'd updated. Looked like he needed it, too. The shelves of the bookcase were stocked to overflowing with vids, binders, books, and data pads organized and meticulously labeled.

A glance towards the alcove showed that what few of the items on the shelves she could see at a distance were similarly tagged with small, white labels. Made her wonder just how much Selex's library had expanded over the years.

"You know all that squealing is rude," she heard Selex say as he hunkered over the repair bench, the blanket pulled away from the cage to reveal a small form inside; she couldn't quite make it out from her angle, "especially when we have guests."

"Matter-of-fact," Ergot said, "he's hungry, Jona, not rude."

_And anxious_ she noted, the scratching and rattling in the cage and the squirming movements making that much clear on its own. "What is that, anyway?" she asked, still squinting at the cage in an attempt to make out what she was seeing.

"It's an esmol," Selex said, glancing over at her. "Native to Sur'Kesh- specifically, the Damarin desert. Had him imported."

"Thought that was illegal," she said, leaning back against the counter a little more, arms crossing loosely over her chest.

"Most of the time, yes," Selex said, departing from the cage to move towards the kitchen, the lights flickering on as he crossed the threshold. "But this one is perfectly legal. Purchased with all the proper permits, sterilized..." He fetched a small silver packet from one of the cabinets and left the kitchen, the lights dimming upon his departure. "My doctor recommended it," he said, approaching the cage again.

"No offense," she said, "but- why would your doctor recommend a-" She paused, finally catching sight of what was easily one of the uglier animals she'd laid eyes on, from the rumpled, furless skin to the lengthy buck teeth, the split at the end of its tail like the pincers of an insect. "Is that a rat of some kind?"

"Close," Selex said, opening the packet. "It shares traits with other forms of _rodentia_, yes, but, also a common ancestor with the natural predator of primitive salarians. Good for stress relief."

_What?_ "Maybe I'm just slow," Tela said, "but I'm not seeing the connection."

"Lightly poking fun," Ergot said, "it's only stress relief because he likes to tease it."

"He," Selex corrected, a piece of food withdrawn from the packet and wiggled at the cage bars. "And it's good for him. Keeps him competitive."

"Disapprovingly," Ephesus said, "I'm not so sure about that."

"Quiet," Selex chided the younger elcor. "I know what I'm doing."

"It got a name?" Tela asked, not entirely sure she wanted to involve herself in what was looking more and more like some strange domestic squabble.

"Gremlins," Selex replied. "A human term- a noun. Old English origins, I believe? Refers to mischievous creatures that take special interest in aircrafts, mostly to disrupt them."

"Chiding correction," Ergot said, stepping close enough to the overheads to allow Tela a better look at him, "I keep telling you, you used the plural, not the singular. It should be 'Gremlin.'"

He had far more elaborate patterning than the younger elcor, she noticed; intricate spots, and a lighter underbelly, like photos she'd seen from Earth of some of their own natural predators. Grey, though, not golden, and the patterning was much lighter.

A squeak brought her attention back to Selex and his not-rat, the salarian _tsk_ing the animal gently as he waved the piece of food in front of its outstretched hands. "He's loud enough to earn the plural," he said.

"I've noticed you three have a real fondness for human terms," Tela said. "Mind telling me what that's about?"

"They have a very intriguing use of language," Selex replied, "specifically tailored to the male of the species, diminutive to females. Very different from, say- your kind."

_That's lovely,_ Tela thought, squinting at the continued torment the salarian put his 'stress-relieving pet' through.

"With barely restrained exasperation," Ephesus said, "Jona, speak for yourself. Our interest is in their philosophy, not their linguistics."

Selex gave a dismissive wave of his hand, "Doesn't matter," said with a note of disinterest, violently slapping the cage when the esmol finally managed to get its hands on the small morsel it was after, the move eliciting a sharp rattle and a frightened squeal. "Their mythology and religious books aren't all that prescient," he continued, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, "though their attention paid to things like- say, Original Sin? It's all very interesting."

"Calm rebuke," Ergot said, "again, you place too much emphasis on social constructs, not the original doctrine. The point of focus should be on-"

"-I'm not going to get into this argument again," Selex said irritably, again waving the small piece of food in front of the cage. "What I'm more interested in presently is what Ms. Vasir brought to us. And-" he turned his eyes to her, looking at her pointedly, face unflatteringly dual-lit by the lamp on the repair bench, and the overheads behind him, "what you want in return."

"Exactly what I told you before, Selex," Tela replied, forcing back a wince as the salarian slapped the cage a second time, the metallic rattle and panicked squeals starting to eat at her nerves. "Information. For the moment, I need a manuscript- one that was put out by a former member of Councilor Tevos' personal staff."

"Is that so?" Selex said, looking back at the cage to continue the round of torment. "I might have access to it," he continued, seizing the cage with his free hand to give it a brief shake, the poorly lit form inside going into fits of frightened movement, "but I'd need to know why you're interested."

"Figured you might," Tela said, barely noticing how tense her shoulders had been until Selex finally passed the small piece of food along to the little creature, uglier in better lighting than it was in shadows- and emaciated, besides. "I heard the councilor mentioning it on the same day she handed me that data pad," she continued, trying to keep her attention on the salarian, rather than his pet. "Seems she's taken a special interest- I'd like to know why."

"You will," Selex said, withdrawing another small piece of food from the packet to start the process of 'feeding' all over again, "in time. I need to know you're trustworthy before I go into specifics."

"I just handed you a death sentence on a data pad," Tela said, some of her irritation at seeing the games continue coming through in a dry tone. "What more do you want?"

"Not putting too fine a point on it, Ms. Vasir," he said, pinching the creature's finger as it tried to reach for the food again, barely letting go in time before he caused actual injury, "but you _are_ an asari."

"I noticed," Tela said, wondering if she should say something about the mistreatment, or let it be; she was here to get information, which meant, in part, refraining from judgment- even if the rattle, squeal, slap trifecta was starting to get to her.

_It's a fucking rat,_ she chided herself inwardly, _just don't look at it,_ a flash of sparks to her right vying for her attention again. And again, she ignored it, keeping her eyes on Selex, though she found that between the dull crack of electricity, and the scraping of sharp claws inside the cage, she was starting to get more agitated than she cared to admit.

"-means you could be prone to certain behaviours other species aren't," Selex was saying, her brief lapse causing her to miss what he began with, though the know-it-all smile that he wore, detailed by the dim blue light, said enough on its own. "Necessitates interacting with you a bit more regularly to be sure you aren't- afflicted by them."

"And I suppose you're not too eager to explain that, either, are you?" she said, catching a hint of movement out of the corner of her eye as Ergot shuffled forward.

"Reassuringly," Ergot said, his heavy footfall causing the bars of the cage to give a faint jingle, "he believes it's for his protection, and yours. It's not meant to be an insult," the esmol retreating briefly from its bid to grab at the piece of food Selex teased it with.

"Is that so," Tela said mildly, eyes caught by the momentary wash of the queasy orange hue that flickered over the elcor's leathery hide; a reflection from the terminal, she guessed. Shaking her head, she said, "Listen, Selex- I understand the need for caution, but I'm five centuries old. Nothing untoward's happened that I'm aware of, and I'd like to think I know myself well enough to say that it's not likely to, either."

"Those are the operative phrases, though, aren't they?" Selex said, glancing over his shoulder at her before earning a solid nudge from Ergot, the heavy shoulder-check nearly throwing him off balance. Turning to the elcor, he gave an irritated wave of his hands, and poured a small amount of food into the cage rather than continue the game he was playing. "'Not that you're aware of,'" he continued, "-that you'd 'like to think' you know yourself," turning to face her again. "But you're being tested, yes? Inducted. Why else would you be trusted with that letter?"

"I gathered that was part of her reason for handing it over," Tela said, "but I'm not seeing what that has to do with my behaviour."

Selex stepped towards her, looking her over carefully, the rheumy, grey hues in his eyes standing out even more under the overheads; it was the first time since she'd arrived that she noticed how pale his skin and markings had gotten. Was his health failing more than usual? Or was that just a trick of how gruesome the slight indent in the side of the salarian's temple looked in the dual lighting, or how mangled his horn appeared?

She caught his eyes again as he threatened to move in to her personal space, the sight of him causing a brief spike of agitation; his clinical scrutiny of her was dispassionate, certainly, but he looked over like a scientist would observe a specimen.

"What are you doing?" she said, keeping her voice even, but the sound of it didn't put a stop to his attempt to study her.

"It's not _conscious_ behaviour I'm concerned with," he said, reaching around her to make a grab for the glass she'd discarded.

Holding it up, he peered at her through the translucent finish, the part of his face she saw through it warping somewhat comically.

"It's the hidden adaptations I'm more interested in figuring out; the fragments." Lowering the glass, he turned from her, and said, "There's no telling what you might do under the right- or wrong- conditions," as he turned to walked towards the kitchen, the overhead lights flickering on, near blinding compared to the darkness of the main room, "especially given your tenure among the Council's most trusted agents."

"Like I said," Tela replied, as he began to run the faucet and clean out the glass, the sound of falling water beating like static on the pristine metal sink, "I understand your reasons for being cautious, but I think you're putting too much stock in that 'trusted' part. The Council only tells us what we need to know, and nothing more. Hell- you worked with the STG, you know exactly how that goes."

"Yes," he said, switching off the water and abandoning the glass, the sink giving one apologetic drip as he walked towards her, the kitchen light flickering off, leaving her eyes to readjust a second time. "Only getting part of the story, never getting a chance to view the whole picture until you're knee-deep in one atrocity or another." He sniffed, picking up the second data pad she'd delivered to him and placing it into the scanner alongside her, a projected holo screen coming to life to his immediate left. "Still doesn't change my opinion of the present situation. As I said, asari operate much differently than other species; require extra attention to detail."

"We give and take orders just like anyone else, Selex," Tela said, over the sharp click of the device kicking into gear like the piston-grind clank of an antiquated MRI. "But that's besides the point. Right now, I'm more interested in talking about that manuscript."

"Yes, I imagine you are," Selex said absently, the bright, ultraviolet hue cast by the scanner initiating catching her attention- illuminating the tangle of wires overhead as another spark caught her attention.

It was like the splitter that fed into the holo projector, except more elaborate, the grouping of wires joining the many that raced along the walls and branching over the ceiling, their placement giving some of the metal surfaces the appearance of a black and silver circuit board. An orderly arrangement that gave the entire room a chaotic feel to it, that word- _infection_- raising back to the forefront of her mind, even if it did have its own intriguing aesthetic.

Another crackle called her thoughts away from the branching patterns, a short burst of sparks giving her reason to say, "Is that supposed to happen?" a trace of irritation coming through in her tone in spite of her best efforts to curb it.

Selex attention was on the projected readout from the scanner, one hand raised to tap idly on his chin. "What?"

Calming herself, she said, "Looks like some of your wiring could use a few repairs."

"Oh, no," he assured her, giving a brief shake of his head. "They're fine. Just keepers playing with the power grid... causes all kinds of annoying fluctuations. Nothing major; no need for concern."

She nearly asked what keepers had to do with the brief surges, but recalled what she'd learned the last time she noticed all the wires and surge protectors. It was more jury-rigging, a common method put to use by more tech-savvy individuals that was meant to siphon power off of the Citadel's primary grid without exceeding their monthly allowances. In made sense, in Selex's case; even if he'd agreed to pay the excess bills that came from what was undoubtedly an enormous amount of required energy, he still wouldn't have been able to use nearly so much equipment if he hadn't found a work-around.

"By the way," Selex said, turning his attention from the readout, "you still haven't told me why you need it." When she took a moment to turn her thoughts back to the conversation at hand, he said, "The manuscript," for clarity, leaving her to wonder if she's gotten enough sleep the night before; everything was turning into a giant distraction.

"Like I said, it's got the councilor's interest," she replied, "enough to mention it to one of the matriarchs. Said it was just a 'personal' thing when I asked about it, but the way she said it leads me to believe there's a lot more to it than she's letting on."

"Interesting," Selex said, nodding. Turning away from the scanner, he approached the console on the center table, a wave of his hand drawing the terminal out of sleep mode. "Well, what I will say is that she has reason to be curious- and concerned."

"Anything more specific you can tell me?"

"Not so fast, Ms. Vasir," he said, tone maddeningly playful; taunting- the same tone she'd expected when he'd contacted her the night before. "As I said, all will be clear in good time."

"Chidingly," Ephesus said, the smaller elcor moving in alongside Ergot, "Jona, don't be so obtuse. She put herself in harm's way to give you the letter. The least you can do is give her some answers."

"Not until I'm certain," Selex said, slapping the countertop, whatever he was entering into the terminal abandoned for a return to the repair bench. "Vinckeia may be only half right, but telling her what we know could endanger the book's release."

_Fucks sake, he's going for the cage again,_ she thought, wincing inwardly. "She's standing right here, you know," she said dryly. "And I _can_ hear what you're saying."

"Pointed rebuke," Ephesus said, his droning voice resonating like a dull throb in her head, the slight ache it evoked behind her eyes catching her off-guard, "Jona, she's right. It's rude to talk about her like she isn't here. Besides, so far as I'm concerned, she's already proven herself trustworthy."

"You're alone in that," Selex said testily, idly dragging his fingers over the cage bars, causing another light rattle, the sound like claws raking over steel. "Vinckeia's intact document is priceless. I won't turn it over without taking the proper precautions."

"Respectfully," Ergot said, before Tela could get a word in, "I think you're giving the author too much credit. The information is interesting, but flawed. Calls attention to all the wrong things-"

"Quiet, Ergot," Selex said, turning sharply to the elder elcor, that nauseating orange glow exaggerating his skin tone, made his rheumy eyes look swollen, diseased. "This isn't the time, or the place to talk about this."

"Firmly," Ergot replied, "I think it is. She gave you something lucrative, you stand to give her something faulty. That's not an equitable trade."

"It's _not_ faulty," Selex said, his irritation on the rise as he approached Ergot. "It's exactly what I've needed to help solidify my theories-"

"And that's precisely the problem," Ergot said, forgoing any attempts to lend his words a modifier. "You're looking for things that reaffirm, not seeing the information for what it is. As a friend, I would advise against this."

"Well, your advice is appreciated," Selex said flatly, turning back towards the cage, much to Tela's dismay, "but unnecessary."

"If you could give me a summary of what was said," Tela said, attempting to get a word in, "I might be able to tell you one way or another if-"

"Actually," Selex said suddenly, turning again to lock eyes with Ergot, "check that. It's not appreciated." His voice was raising, getting shrill- "-How _dare_ you presume to tell me what _is_ and _isn't_ equitable-" -made the small animal in the cage get as agitated as she felt.

She watched it for a moment, now that it was out from beneath the shadow of the blanket, cowering though it was. It was absolutely terrified, shifting nervously from one back foot to the other, its hands closing and opening reflexively as it looked from Selex, to the little packet left near its cage.

The sight of it in conjunction with the headache put her even more on edge, forcing her to draw her attention back to the salarian as he spoke, noting that he was still gesturing emphatically; still orating.

How much had she missed?

"-_denied_ the geth presence," he was all but shouting, leaving her to kick herself for letting her thoughts wander, right when she needed to pay closer attention, "denied that it wasn't _just_ the geth that launched the assault. He even has correspondence to back it up!"

"Impatiently," Ephesus chimed in, "there is some worth in those accusations, but the allusions are vague, and Vinckeia is more interested in making his point using outlying systems with little to no colonial activity-"

Tela attempted to break in, then, to ask, "What outlying systems?" but she was quickly talked over, leaving her to wonder if she'd spoken at all.

"-rather than state the reasons for the Council choosing to be discreet about their presence," Ephesus was continuing to say, over a sudden spike of disorientation that left Tela gripping the counter behind her. "The document is flawed."

"Right," Selex was saying, the reverberation of his high-pitched voice like a palpable force unto itself, "and I suppose that now, you'll tell me those gas bags on Eden Prime were innocuous, native fauna." He turned away from the two of them, returning to the cage to stare down at the small animal inside, the lights of the adjustable lamp seeming to pulse, leaving both salarian, and pet, looking as vibrant as they did inflamed, almost sickly. "It doesn't matter," he said, his voice farther away than it should have been. "I'm still not handing it over until I'm given good reason to. And at the moment-"

_Dizzy_, she found herself thinking, _trembling,_ Selex's words blurring, as if she was listening to the trio talk through a glass pane, _sluggish, disoriented..._ The isolation in that moment was maddening- _something's wrong_- the sound of her heart, of her breathing, corresponding with the thrum of machinery, and the scratching of claws, another abrupt shake of the cage- and the resulting squeal- making her shoulders go tense.

_Jona, you stupid piece of shit-_

"-has _closed meetings_ with the councilor," Selex was saying, tugging the blanket over the entirety of the cage as if he'd noticed her looking at the animal inside. "She may have _dozens_ of implanted memories and not even be aware of them."

_-what the hell did you do to me?_

"With great exasperation," Ergot said, "if you really believe that, then why would you let her inside."

It was quiet, then, suddenly, giving her room to say something, to demand an explanation, but a wave of sensation robbed her of the ability, her ears registering only the hum of the machines, and that awful, grating scratch of claws on metal. _Drugged,_ was all she could think, her eyes turning to the floor to try and regain herself, distantly aware that their eyes were on her, staring at her; that they could hear the slow, steadying breaths she was starting to take.

Had to be a fucking drug.

That initial peak was like a punch to the gut, harder, more abrasive than that first, inciting rush of Hallex, exceeding the sense memory she had of it with none of the euphoria. It came with a note of anxiousness in its wake, like it had on those rare nights of dropping tabs in an attempt to satisfy a desire for excess, to immerse herself in Illium's underground club circuit. She'd been alone among strangers then, too- too stupid to find a sitter, but lucky enough to find a kind soul that bothered to take the time to talk her through the breakneck pace of the oncoming high.

There were no 'kind soul's here, though; no one to talk her through her racing thoughts, or explain the giddy rush of synthesized pleasure that scored her nerves- and no desire to revel in it, as she had then. There was just her, trying desperately to figure out when she'd been dosed, and, upon stumbling over the answer, kicking herself for accepting the water she'd been given when she'd arrived.

The self-recrimination didn't last long, though, her thoughts derailed by the sight of a shadow cast over the floor, its movements slow, deliberate, playing over the floor tinged violet and red by the glowing terminals.

Her gaze rose to catch sight of who it belonged to; saw the salarian's silhouette approaching her, slowly. Too quickly her vision was filled by Selex's face, backlit as it was by the jaundiced yellow overheads and tinged a flickering violet by the scanner, so close it threatened to obscure everything around him.

"Ms. Vasir?"

She couldn't respond immediately, catching her breath as the anxiousness of the come-up kept her disoriented, on a knife's edge of panic and- something else. Something powerful.

He knew it, too; she saw it in the smile that curled over lightly wrinkled lips, signs of age, like the greyed-out cataracts. "Ms. Vasir?" he said again, large eyes roaming over her face curiously, so close she could see the slick sheen on them, see the excited flutter of his lower lids. "Ms. Vasir-"

"_What?_" she snapped, anxiety filtering into full-blown anger.

It only served to make that thin smile broaden, and, as calmly as ever, Selex simply said, "Your eyes are black.


	8. It's All For the Better

**[** 8 **::** It's All For the Better **]**

* * *

At first, the peak was stifling; save the single, blurted out syllable, she found herself unable to speak. Breathing, keeping her thoughts centered, was her only option, the oncoming rush like a fever, starting in her core and resonating outward to touch her skin. Waves of sensation darted over her nerves, from the lightest chafing of her clothes, to the resonant heat of the equipment behind her on the counter.

_Desire_, of all fucking things, like the desperate moments before climax that made her seize upon even the smallest hints of stimulus, was at the forefront, and it was steadily growing more intense by the minute.

She was left only to weather it, to keep herself in check, relieved to find that it wasn't some ravenous, mindless state; her thoughts were her own, her impulses in check. It only worked so well; that fierce arousal came hand in hand with aggression, both threatening to debilitate her at any given moment, leaving her to thank- Athame, the universe, _whoever_ was overseeing this humiliating slight that the former in no way involved the salarian that stood in front of her.

"How do you feel?" she heard him ask; wanted more than anything to reach out and grab him by the neck, feel the give of flesh and cartilage beneath her fingers- see those cloudy, roving eyes bulge clear of their sockets-

"_Go to hell_," she spat at him, the surge of satisfaction that came with sating her need for aggression giving her something to anchor her thoughts to, give her room to speak, rather than just stand there.

Felt like she could fight, fuck, or outright kill anything that moved- so long as skin and muscle were beneath her bare hands, pulsing and reacting; so long as one of the two primal desires was being addressed, part of her didn't particularly care what method she went with; didn't care if her touch brought pained shrieks, or venereal whines. She wasn't about to let herself fall to either, though, no matter how difficult it would prove to be; put forth what felt like a truly colossal effort to reroute her physical imperatives into something more productive. Assured herself that no matter what passed, she would continue to listen, and speak, no matter how unbearably grating the salarian's voice had become as a result of the sudden hyperawareness.

The underhanded bastard was talking again, too, complete with that maddening smile on his face.

"-ing well so far," he said, nodding, examining her face again. "Haven't attempted anything- _untoward_, like you said... haven't fallen prey to the depraved urges of your leaders." He smiled broadly, less leering than she might have anticipated, considering what he'd given her. No, he looked genuinely _pleased_, a fact that was corroborated by his words, "This is good... very good," said as much to himself as to her. "Means we can discuss things in greater detail tomorrow evening."

"Alarmed," Ephesus said, rounding the center table to step closer to her, "Jona, what have you done?"

"He fucking _drugged me_," she replied for him, voice raising, her hands gripping harder at the counter behind her, her eyes remaining fixed on Selex, and nothing else; too many details surrounding him, too much risk of getting dizzy again. "You ungrateful little _shit_," she continued, finding that the burst of aggression was making her itch to attack him, words proving to be the only stop gap between her, and a disastrous mistake. "I come here with one of the biggest breaks you've gotten in your whole damn life, and _this_ is how you treat me?"

"Yes, well," he said, shifting his attention away from her eyes, even as he answered her with little difficulty, "I apologize for that, but it was necessary. As I said, time and time again, you're an _asari_. I couldn't risk you being one of- _them_, much less risk you reverting to any programming they might have put you through."

She had a response to that, another barked demand for answers, but it was swept away in another oncoming wave of sensation, her grip on the counter behind her bearing down hard enough to make the muscles in her arms tremble. Gritting her teeth, she sucked in a slow breath of air, trying to ignore the raw satisfaction she derived from having her entire body primed and ready for an attack, even as the bulk of her willpower went solely towards ignoring the slick warmth between her thighs.

Hard to remember if she'd _ever_ been this turned on- and having it happen here was little short of enraging, with or without the added aggression she felt.

"With great condemnation," she heard Ergot saying, as the wave passed for long enough to let her catch her breath, "you've gone too far this time. We were willing to overlook your behaviour in other cases, this is different. You're risking everything for no good reason."

"It was _necessary,_" Selex protested, that shrill sound in his voice returning. "It's also over and done with-"

"How was this _necessary?_" Tela barked, as much wanting to shut him up as confront him. Standing to her full height, she began to advance on him, the suddenness of the move forcing him to backpedal; bringing a nervous look to his face. _Good._ "_Tell me_, Jona," she snapped, the aggression in her tone making him jump, the exertion causing the edges of her vision to pulse, and blur all over again. "What could have _possibly_ made this a good idea?"

"I already told you," he said, attempting to sound affronted by her questions, but something about her moving in on him had made him frantic; made her wonder just how much murderous intent was visible in her expression. "Now, if you have any decency, you'll get your eyes off of me."

"Decency!" she echoed, unable to restrain a short, disbelieving laugh. "You're the last person to demand _decency_-"

"I'm not demanding _anything_, Ms-" Selex's words were cut short by his back hitting the edge of the center table, the collision making him start, his hands raising in surrender. "I'm trying to appeal to your better qualities! You've _proven_ yourself. I'm willing to believe you're better controlled than most now, but- please, I don't need to be face to face that awful _drive_ your people have."

"You should've thought of that before you _drugged me_," she spat at him, staring him straight in the eyes even as he tried to evade her gaze, stepping close enough to him that she could- much to her dismay- feel the warmth of his body through her clothing. "Honestly, Selex, what the fuck did you think would happen? That I'd throw myself at you? Try to-"

"_Violate_ me?" he shot back at her, nervousness- no, _fear_- plain in his voice, in his eyes, the predatory instincts he'd evoked in her nearly sent into overdrive by that alone. "No question. None. If you were part of their syndicate, of _course_ you would have. But you didn't, and you haven't, and- Vasir, I'm serious, avert your eyes-"

"_Why?_" she said, leaning in far enough to make him shrink away, every ounce of aggression thrown into the cold stare she leveled on him. "Do they frighten you? More than the possibility of being ripped in half for pulling this crap on me?"

His lack of a reply, his tongue brushing over his lips nervously, gave her enough of an answer on its own. He was _shaking_, she saw- absolutely fucking terrified by the prospect of having to meet her gaze.

To that end, she afforded him at least some honesty, her words like an animal growl, low and threatening. "You're damn lucky I've got self control, Jona," she said. "I may not want to _violate_ you, but I sure as hell wouldn't mind ripping your eyes out through the back of your fucking head. And in this case? I don't think your friends here would blame me."

They were watching closely, she knew, Ephesus close enough that a single step forward could knock her away from Selex- but neither elcor seemed all that eager to intervene, and their salarian benefactor knew it.

"I- I understand," he said, his fear turning him contrite. "But- please, Ms. Vasir, you must realize that I needed to be absolutely sure I could trust you. My work means _everything_ to me-"

"Then _why_ jeopardize it?" she snapped at him, nearly shouting in his face. "Why do this to me?"

"I already told you!" he protested, that near-begging sound sending a cold, pleasurable shiver down her back, one she fought to keep under wraps. "When you're back to normal, you'll understand, I promise. I came to an understanding after what you did with me, now I'm asking you to do the same."

"What I did was reversible," she snapped at him, leaning in enough that he had little choice but to meet her eyes. "What _you_ did could've _killed me_ if you'd given me an incorrect dose-" She paused, gritting her teeth as another surge of warmth pushed through her, "_Dammit_," hissed irritably, her head allowed to bow briefly as her eyes closed, the forcible restraint she put on herself making the sensation near painful. Raising her gaze back up to meet his own, she said, "What the hell did you even give me?" before so much as bothering to catch her breath.

"Doesn't matter," he said, "I was careful! I made sure it was for your height and weight! I took every precaution-"

"_What was it?_" she shouted, immediately cutting off his attempts to dodge the question- but even then, she didn't get an answer.

"It's a key," was all he stammered out- would prove to be the _only_ thing he stammered out about it. "Beyond that, I can't- I shouldn't tell you. Not yet." He glanced around nervously, then- with incredible apprehension, met her eyes again, if only to make his appeal. "Please, Ms. Vasir, it's all for the better. We can _trust each other_ after this-"

"I'd feel a whole lot better about 'this' if you told me what you gave me," she said through grit teeth, "and a whole lot more willing to go for 'mutual trust' if you gave me that damn manuscript."

"Not yet," he said. "_No._ Not possible. I need to be sure you understand what you're getting first, and I can't talk to you like this. I- Ms. Vasir, _please_ turn your head-"

"Only if you agree to see me about it tomorrow," she said, "when this- _whatever_ it is you gave me is out of my system."

"Fine!" he said. "Yes! Anything! Just- stop. Please."

It took effort to ease back and away from him, at a time when everything in her said to press the aggression, to keep dogging him until he snapped completely- but she did, eventually, step away. What she didn't do was take her eyes off of him, and that, he couldn't help but notice.

"I'm holding you to that, Selex," she said, contempt plain in her tone. "I just hope you realize that if you fuck with me again, I'll do more than just stare you down."

"Yes, Ms. Vasir. I understand. I-" He ran his tongue over his lips again, as if, this time, he was trying to make sure they were even there. "I am- I- apologize, but, I need you to leave. Before-" He shifted, glancing back towards the restless scratching in the cage, but not seeming to- see much of anything. "Please, Ms. Vasir. Your eyes- I can _feel_ them."

"I'm not doing a damn thing, Selex," she said lowly. "Whatever you're 'feeling,' it's all in your head."

"I know," he said abruptly. "I know! Those hands aren't yours, but if you stay, I'll forget. Tomorrow, she- has _expectations_- that- those are operative phrases, not that you're aware of."

The sudden shift in his speaking- stilted, strained, scattered- caught her off-guard, nervous energy spilling off of him in veritable waves. It was early enough to distract her from her own state, if only in the fact that something about it put her on edge; more so, when he continued to speak.

"No telling what you might do," he said, pacing towards the cage, his hands trembling. "Hidden adaptations, fragments, _closed meetings_-"

"Concerned," Ephesus said from alongside her, "Ms. Vasir, you should go."

"I can't leave like this," she said under her breath, only too aware of how much of a danger the substance in her system posed to both her, and anyone she came into contact with. "What the fuck's he on about, anyway?"

Selex was _petting_ the cage now, muttering to himself, trying to catch his breath, hands dropping only to clutch the edge of the repair table, his entire body getting more and more rigid.

"Urgently," Ephesus said, "there's no time to explain. Please alert the subdivision guards when you leave that you need an escort. We don't want you to be harmed."

"Sincerely," Ergot said, as Selex began to lick his lips more and more, "for our part, I would like to apologize. You did not deserve to have this happen." He glanced towards the center table as Selex continued to babble, the noise of it- and of the rat's squealing- setting her nerves on edge all over again. "Friendly reminder," the elder elcor continued, "please, don't forget your data pad."

They didn't need to ask twice; the more she heard, and saw, the more she found herself getting tense enough that maintaining control was becoming far more difficult. The urge to hurt something, to shut Selex up entirely, was growing acute- and leaving appeared to be the only option for both of them. Making a grab for the data pad on the center table, the cool surface of it sending a light wave of amplified sensation up along her arms, she held her breath, and began to move towards the door.

"Fine," she said, noting the light-footed feeling of her every step, not unlike the floating sensation of Hallex. "Just- whenever that asshole comes out of... _whatever_ this is, tell him to send me a message about when I should come by tomorrow. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Not after this."

"Reassuringly," Ergot said, "we will be certain the arrangements are made. He owes you that much."

"Damn straight he does," she said under her breath.

At that point, she couldn't get out of there fast enough. Selex was gripping the table, jerking it as if he intended to try and pick it up, each hard tug causing the cage the rattle, for the rat to start its bleating again, those words, "- isn't the time for no good reason, _dozens_ implanted-" all jumbled together in a frantic, idiot monologue.

It only gave her reason to walk faster, though she wasn't aware of how much faster until Ephesus, who had placed his right hand on a switch in the floor to open the entryway, turned to stare at her pointedly, her sudden stop nearly making her stumble.

There, she muttered her goodbyes, but in the few seconds it took her to get her wits together, Ephesus said, "Comfortingly," voice lowered as much as could be managed, "the world eats bodies, and everything eaten in the world dies. Truth eats life, but no one fed on truth will find death."

Even in her addled state, the bizarre statement made Tela pause, and squint at the younger elcor. "What?"

He merely nodded towards the exit, then, "Goodbye, Ms. Vasir," offered as his only reply.

She didn't care to ask again. Nodding in return, she made a quick exit, finding that the panicked shouts Selex's voice had risen to had a visceral effect that she needed, desperately, to get away from- but even as she walked, the cacophony seemed to follow her. There was a warning from one of the elcor, and a sudden clattering of the cage, a shrill, agonized squeal erupting from the small animal, as if its prison had been thrown violently to the ground.

There was a heavy thud that followed soon after, the shouting abruptly cut off- the salarian hitting the floor, she suspected, but she didn't turn to look, nor did she care to. She wanted the entire place, and the mayhem that had erupted inside of it, to stay behind her, even if stepping out into the subdivision corridor brought an entirely new set of threats.

Only then did she start to wonder if she really had as much of a handle on her impulses as she assumed, how quickly she'd succumbed to fleeing the ruckus behind her, and the reality she faced presently, lending her pause. The yawning hallways far from empty, the civilians that passed her by reminding her that just a single glance at her eyes told them all they needed to know about her state- and a single glance at them, in turn, reminding her acutely of the darker urges flooding her system.

Taking a breath, and setting off down the hallway in search of the two turian guards, she thought, _Tela,_ trying her best to control the surge of anxiety that came in time with the upswing of warmth along her skin, with the clenching of her hands as the warring instincts she felt dug deep, _you just made a huge mistake,_ her pace moving swiftly from a brisk walk to a dead run


	9. Nos Astra Doesn't Have Trees

**As a note:** Orinia, the turian ambassador, shows up in the EU novels. She would not have been used otherwise. Additionally, I know another author used the 'turian father' thing for Tevos, but I would like to state for the record that there was no intent to lift anything, and the posting dates on the kmeme will reflect this. As such, there's no infringement meant, and there is absolutely no crossover between my work and theirs.

* * *

**[** 9 **::** Nos Astra Doesn't Have Trees **]**

* * *

"Hey!"

The voice that called out was a familiar one; Tela knew that, knew she should stop, but everything in her screamed at her to _keep going_. Not out of fear, not out of panic-

"Ineesa! Hey!"

-no, it was pure exhilaration, the satisfaction that came from physical exertion making it more difficult than it should have been to stop short, and realize that she had darted past the two turians she had initially set out to find.

"_Spirits_, where the hell're you going in such a hurry?"

It was Licaela that stepped alongside her as she stooped to catch her breath, hands gripping her thighs, head bowed enough to keep from letting her eyes be seen. Her heart was pounding, every muscle drawn tense, and tight-

"Shit, hon," she heard Detri say as the younger turian approached, "you were really booking it. There something after you, or-?"

"Check the corridor," Licaela said, the shadow she cast giving the impression of a brief nod towards the entryway she and her companion had stood watch over. "Make sure there isn't any trouble on the way."

Tela knew she should have shook her head, given some indication that nothing was after her, but- for all her ferocity in Selex's apartment, all her willingness to shout at him once she'd broken through the initial peak, her ability to speak clearly, much less maintain a thought for long enough to offer words in the first place, was being consumed by a second wave of sensation. Her skin was tingling again, the ache between her legs far from the only significant distraction, the colors that surrounded her becoming more vivid, the highlights of the polished metal walkways springing to life with a sparkling lining of silver and violet.

"You alright?" she heard Licaela say, barely aware of how close the turian had gotten until there was a light touch on her shoulder, that alone sending her nerves into fits, the rough texture of the turian's hand combined with the leather of a fingerless glove proving to be too much to process. "Hey," Licaela said. "Calm down. I'm not gonna-"

The words were cut short by a quick glance upwards, on Tela's part. It was all it took to make the turian pause, small, avian eye widening slightly in realization.

"Oh, boy," she said under her breath. "Here we go again."

"Didn't see anything in the hallway, Sarge," Detri said, trotting up alongside Licaela. "Guess she just decided it'd be a fun idea to start spri-" Another sudden pause, for the exact same reason- a single glance at Tela that slowed the young turian to a halt, and brought out the same damn look of bemusement. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh,'" Licaela said. "Get her over to the transport hub."

"Right. You, uh- you staying here?"

"Someone's gotta keep watch," Licaela growled. "Now move your ass. I'll stay here, and keep the line open if you run into any trouble."

Their voices faded after another brief exchange, the sound subsumed into the chaotic background noise of the 7th. She could hear them talking, see Detri approaching- but she couldn't make out the words anymore. The only thing she could gage properly was the gesture Detri gave towards the hub; only thing she could do, was straighten, shield her eyes, and follow, in the dim hopes that whoever they sent her off with wouldn't interpret her state as an opportunity in disguise.

* * *

[...]

* * *

It was a relief to hear the sound of the transport hub, see the bright lines that served as walkways to the cabs that traveled to the varying districts. Detri, cautious as ever in regards to Tela's state, didn't touch her to steer her in the right direction. Instead, the young turian relied on dropping one hand down, and into a line of sight, gesturing in the direction they needed to go in.

It made Tela want to ask if Detri had seen this before- but it was all she could do to focus on continuing to walk; to focus on the words spoken, "Get in," said loud enough to overcome all the white noise of sky traffic, a clawed hand pointed towards the open door of a skycar. "Just let him know where you're going."

The turian stepped away from the door, then, a raise of her hand and a light thump against the glass of the cabbie's window proving to be all that was necessary to get the doors closed, and the skycar airborn.

Doing her best to keep her eyes shielded as she settled into the backseat, she felt herself beginning to come down from the brief peak, the mix of adrenaline and synthesized chemicals rattling through her system beginning to give her a break, if it could even be called that. What she'd felt before in the first rush had been amplified since then, leaving her nerves frayed, her muscles tense.

"I know you."

She didn't look up at the sound, at first- caught the occasional hitch of a rebreather, the pleasant voice that spoke to her muffled. A volus, it sounded like.

"Yes, of course," the cabbie said. "Tela Vasir, isn't it?"

"Depends on who's asking," she said, the sound of her own voice seeming to echo briefly in her ears.

It was disorienting, but- at least she could talk.

"No one you need to be concerned about," he said, congenially enough; the guy was the essence of calm, a sharp contrast to the frenetic insanity that she'd left behind. "So... where can I take you today?"

"The Megali Voreia," she said, still fumbling over the pronunciation of the hotel's name after all these years, "right outside the embassies." Catching sight of small, glowing white eyes peering at her through the rearview mirror, she shifted uncomfortably, and said, "And keep your eyes in front, alright?"

"Of course," he said again, unperturbed by the request. "My apologies."

She didn't even stop to think if being so up front with the cabbie was a good idea in the first place- didn't bother to wonder if calling up her omnitool would be a misstep. The only cogent thing on her mind- beyond simply 'survive this'- was getting in touch with the councilor, a small text screen brought up to send a quick message. It was a relief to see the response that pinged back quickly- not an automated message, a genuine one- but she didn't bother to read it. All she cared about was that the councilor knew not to expect her at the meeting that night.

Letting the omnitool fade, she leaned back against the polished leather of the back seat, rubbing lightly at her temples, one arm crossed lightly over her abdomen. Just thinking about Tevos made her head swim- reminded her, immediately, of the self-gratification she'd allowed herself the night before, of the images she'd brought to mind to help herself along. Not that it was kind enough to stop there; no, her train of thought was bound and determined, right in that instant, to jump the rails into territory she'd left untread- turned what had been an idle fantasy into a full-on, urgent desire. Tela could go to the councilor's office, still; get a chance see Tevos, catch that look of apprehension, that hint of a blush... could push her up against that neatly organized desk, hear the contents rattle in time with a sharp gasp as hands dragged over the modest slopes of her breasts. There'd be an opportunity to put all the coy looks the councilor had tacitly offered throughout their prior meetings to the test; an opportunity to turn her stray, innocent touches into heated caresses, articulate words into moans, urge her to part her thighs and put on display the sheen of moisture that coated those most intimates part of her-

_Stop._

She took a shuddered breath to regain herself, eyes opening to stare down at the floor of the cab, at the leather seats, the hand that concealed the obvious signs of her current state shifting to rub at her temples, her elbow leaned against an upturned knee. The hand against the leather material beside her hip gripped lightly at it, as if that might stop the rush of impulses, of desire- but even that evoked an urge all its own.

The warmth her palm had transferred to it giving it the temperature and consistency of skin; made her want to dig her nails into the smooth surface, to tear it open and see not stuffing, or springs, but deep, bleeding trenches. She wanted to see coral pink substrata, see a pulse of a heartbeat, hear an echoing whine through the cab as if the vehicle was its own living thing, being torn apart from the inside out.

The hum almost sounded like a whine, didn't it? Like a note of fear, of protest-

_Goddess-_ The invocation wasn't one that sprang to mind often, but the sheer insanity of the urge, and the disconnect from reality it had spawned; the oscillation between primordial acts of violence and desire; the wildly overwhelming nature of it all was leaving her feeling breathless.

Breathe-

There was that pulse again. The respirator. Something to hold on to, maybe, something to focus on. Her mind raced to seize on words she associated with the sound, the short, stilted huffs as the cabbie's air supply pushed into his lungs, and thought of a hospital respirator. Tried to imagine the subtle beeps of a heart monitor, and the colorless walls of an ICU, a place where desire was left behind and sterilized; cold, bleak white, stiff beds... It didn't work; not when it was easier to imagine the slight chafe of linens over skin-

"You're doing very well, Ms. Vasir," she heard from the cabbie. "Very well indeed."

She raised her head slightly at the sound of the voice; its cadence, the timbre of it, shocked her back to the present, away from unrelenting images and impulses. The sense of calm it was a stark contrast to the industrial whines and grinding of the 7th district, to the flanged, urgent voices of the turians, to the rattle of the cage as it split apart against the ground-

It didn't inspire lust, or anger- it just was. A little zen oasis, in the form of a squat, nondescript volus.

"Losing control," he was saying, keeping his eyes on the prescribed skypaths ahead of him, "it's a frightening thing, isn't it? Worse, in unfamiliar environments. Others have tried to weather it, and failed. Badly."

In spite of herself, she let her hand lower, her eyes raising to glance at the white eyes looking her over in the rear view. She was finding it hard to care about the humiliation of having her gaze- the polar opposite shade of his own, she noted distractedly, even if the light was synthetic- seen; the cabbie was offering her a tether, and he seemed to know it.

"You've seen this before?" she asked, aware of just how fatigued she sounded.

"Many times, yes," he said. "Very sad."

"Feel like explaining that?"

"Better I didn't, for the time being," he said. "Needless to say, Ms. Vasir-" he continued, glancing up in the rearview to catch her eyes again, "-that black oil in your eyes... now is when it burns brightest. It will flicker out, in time; extinguish itself, when there's no more fuel to offer."

She squinted at him, uncertain of how to parse what she'd been told. Did everyone in this fucking district talk in riddles?

It was as he continued that she started to realize that he was speaking steadily for a reason; the words hardly mattered, even if... in many respects, they did. He knew, he'd said; meant he knew how to handle the situation. And as loathe as she was to accept 'help' in the state she was in... she knew she needed it.

"Fire," he was saying, "demands a sacrifice. I see too many charmed by its appearance, only to forget that their passivity will make them its next meal."

She offered a faint half-smile at that. "The world eats bodies," she murmured, though her words were met with a chuckle.

"Ah," he said. "You've been speaking to Ephesus."

"You know him?"

"Her," the cabbie corrected. "And yes. I do."

Tela paused- and blinked. _Her?_ "I, uh... I wasn't aware that-"

"Few are," he said, before she had a chance to stick her foot in her mouth, which- she was fairly positive she would have. "Don't worry; they understand. Gender is of minimal importance to their wandering scholars. But, please- try not to mention it to her salarian colleague."

Though a bit mystified, she said, "I won't."

"Thank you."

She could hear the smile in his tone; could hear warmth.

There was a short pause to follow- bringing with it the daunting prospect of drawing her state back into sharp focus. It made her heartbeat quicken, and, much as she hated to admit it, brought a surge of anxiety with it. Again, it brought to mind those nights as a maiden, huddled in the corner of an Illium club, too addled by Hallex or whatever she'd been dumb enough to pop that night to enter into the crowd, much less seek help. Instead of letting her thoughts drift to the shifting bodies, the frenetic beats, and overstimulating lights, she forced herself to remember the matron that had approached her at the time.

_Let it go_, was all the older asari had said at first, stroking her face like an elder sister- light, soothing- _and talk to me._

Talking. Had to speak, say something-

"I don't think I've ever seen one before," she said, still sounding like she'd been running a marathon. "A female, I mean."

"Rare, to see them off of Dekuuna," he said, following the hovering lights of a mid-air cloverleaf that connected the 7th to its sister districts, the myriad lights of the wards blurring into elegant streaks of color as she watched them through the windshield, "but she and her mate both possessed an urge to roam; to learn of their kind by learning through others. So they say, anyway."

"They chose an awful teacher for it," she said distractedly, the sense of motion that came from watching the shifting lights almost soothing, now that she had someone to listen to- someone that didn't bring the full brunt of maddening arousal down on top of her.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, they did."

He continued to speak, for a time- shifting from one subject to the next, as if talking through a stream of consciousness. It helped her maintain a focus; helped her allow herself to enjoy the panoramic view of the wards as he took to the higher, more expedient routes available to travelers, though 'enjoy' seemed a relative term. The anxiety was still present, the reminder that if a second peak had hit, a third was well on its way, slowly dissolving what few strands of control she laid claim to.

It made her loathe to think of what might happen if another wave hit, and heightened what was already present in her system- but she knew, implicitly, that was what she was in for.

* * *

[...]

* * *

_can't, in 7th, not available to Selex fucked over won't be in later_

When she'd received the message, Tevos had nearly let out a short laugh due to the sheer surprise of having it show up on her omnitool, the absurdity of the phrasing leaving her incredulous. The note of humor faded quickly, however; it was the first message she'd received from Tela throughout the day, well after the entire meeting with Selex- as well as the discomfort that came with the idea- had played out in her mind multiple times, all with varying degrees of unfortunate outcomes.

Prior to receiving the incomprehensible jumble of words, it had been easy to write her concerns off- but now that she'd read them, the attempts seemed futile. Her worries had begun to maintain a much more significant presence, at a time when she needed to have her mind on other things- the arriving delegation being one of them. Only two days left before the raloi were due to show, and she was completely preoccupied, listening passively- or, more correctly, barely listening at all- to the Voreia's salarian owner, Lin Orenn, as he rattled off his latest round of 'concerns.'

Ambassador Orinia, the representative of the Hierarchy that fulfilled the role of liaison to the turian government that Sparatus couldn't as councilor, was close to her side throughout. It hadn't been entirely by choice, though the retired general seemed to be amused by the hotel manager's presumption.

He had wanted to talk about formal arrangements, with, as he put it, "someone who isn't one of your interns- no offense," not seeming to care that he'd butted in on an important discussion concerning what the turians were looking to bring to the banquet.

Like everyone else in the hotel, he was getting antsy about the upcoming events, but his lack of decorum didn't do a great deal to inspire sympathy.

She should have been listening to him, she knew; should have cared about arranging the diplomatic discounts, about whether or not medical staff should be given rooms in order to better serve the delegation in case the illness they had reportedly been exposed to turned up in earnest- but her thoughts were still elsewhere. In an effort to bring herself back to the present- to the enormity of what she was involved in, no matter how mundane, or seemingly trivial- she turned her eyes to the chaos that had become of the crowded foyer, noting inwardly that it was a fine illustration of how cluttered her own thoughts had become.

The banquet hall, the conference rooms, the in-house restaurant, bars, the foyer itself- every inch of the hotel's main floor was a hive of activity, aides from all three councilors present to guide the proceedings according to the wishes of those they worked for, alongside hotel staffers, decorators, and event planners doing their best to make the final preparations for what was to come. It had helped to see; to reminder herself of the importance of the delegation's arrival, and what it meant in regards to galactic history- and yet, her mind kept returning to that bizarre message, and what it might have implied.

"I wanted to speak to you about the rehearsal dinner," she heard the manager say, the words serving as a reminder that he was there in the first place. "Your press secretary, Ms. Tinos? She wasn't too impressed with some of the temp hires we brought on for this, so she asked that we arrange something for tomorrow night."

"This is a very singular event," she said, as much to herself as to him, though explaining the rest was a matter of exerting incredible patience. "Untrained members of your staff need to be brought up to speed on protocols they wouldn't have to observe in other situations. The rehearsal is the only way to accomplish that."

"Of course," he said, "I understand the reasons for it, certainly, but- we'll need to make extra purchases we weren't planning on in order to cater to an event of that size."

She could already tell what he was getting at- and, try as she might, found herself getting even more irritated as a result of having spotted it. "You'll forgive me for asking, but- is there any particular reason you felt the need to bring this up to me personally? My staff is perfectly capable of addressing any concerns you might have."

He appeared confused for a moment; Orinia gave her a curious look. "Well..." he paused, furrowed his brow, and said, "as I mentioned, they've been giving me the run-around in regards to whether or not the event's budgetary committee is capable of reimbursing us for the costs, and-"

"What answers they've given, it should safe to assume that I'll give, as well," she said, simply. "And while I am perfectly willing to keep you apprised of my expectations, as well as any changes to our planning that you may find troublesome, both you, and your backers have proven time and time again that they are more than capable of leveraging the budget committee, with or without my advisement on the matter. So, again, I'm forced to ask- what is the purpose of bringing this to me personally?"

"Begging your pardon, Madam Councilor, but, I was hoping you might be a bit more amenable to-"

He knew to shut up when she arched her brows- at which point, she said, "I might be if you spoke frankly, Orenn- with the understanding that I may willing to hear you out, but that my time isn't infinite."

Another pause. He tensed his jaw for a moment, then said, "Well... I want to be certain that we'll be able to purchase what's necessary without caused a- ah... shall we say, 'blip?' ...in our profit margins, and-"

"Then might I suggest you refrain from viewing this as a situation from which you 'profit?'" she said, getting more testy than perhaps she should have. "And now seems as good a time as any to remind you that this establishment is already heavily subsidized by the Council, as well as its affiliates, specifically so events of this nature can be carried out. So, if you mean to suggest that the subsidy isn't enough, or that you're incapable of holding up your end of our agreement, then it's certainly something to bring to my attention-"

"-That- wasn't at all what I was meaning to imply," he said, attempting what others might have seen as a winning smile. "It's just that... I spoke to our bookkeepers, and-" His smile faded when he got the impression that she was having none of it; paused long enough to clear his throat, and say, "And I _suppose_ I can speak to them again, try to figure out if they read the numbers wrong-"

"Do that," Tevos said mildly. "I think, upon reviewing their records, you'll find that we've already been more than considerate of your requests over the years. For an event as historical as this, one would think that would be given some recognition."

"Of course," he said. "I- like I said, I wasn't intending on-"

_Yes,_ she found herself thinking, as he continued to talk, the remainder of what he said blurring into the background, _you most certainly were,_ her interest in giving his excuses any real attention flagging considerably, eyes trailing over the lavish decor her staff, aides, and the hotel's own employees had helped assemble.

She saw about as much of it as she heard from the manager, her focus remaining on Tela, on the meeting- and on why she was so focused in the first place. It wasn't a question she could answer, immediately- or, rather, one she wasn't entirely sure was appropriate to answer, under the circumstances. While it was true that the personal nature of the assignment was one that weighed on her, the distraction lead her to wonder if, maybe, she wasn't being a little disingenuous. Having the Spectre nearby, and willing to speak personably, had been a breath of fresh air she'd been sorely in need of, the company appreciated far more than, perhaps, it should have been.

It brought to mind the conversation Tela herself had touched on during their last visit- that first instance of the then newly-inducted Spectre joining Tevos for a private meeting.

_In a role such as this,_ Tevos had said, when Tela's sour mood had ebbed, and allowed for a more thoughtful exchange, _where so many are under our direct authority, it is imperative that we separate emotion from the broader picture. To do anything else would leave us paralyzed._

And that was precisely what was happening, wasn't it? From breaking her policy of non-involvement, to finding herself more emotionally involved than she'd anticipated, for reasons that were entirely selfish, she was doing an incredibly poor job of taking her own advice.

"So, if... you would be amenable to that-?"

The manager again. Turning her attention to him finally, and seeing a somewhat hopeful look on his face, she didn't care to ask him to explain what he'd said; either he would be a nuisance, or he wouldn't. For the moment, she found she couldn't have cared less.

"Of course," she said, "thank you," relieved to see him about-face and scurry off towards the front desk.

Orinia clicked her tongue lightly as she watched him depart, arms crossing loosely over her chest. "Good to see he's bright enough to try and avoid being on the wrong side of history," she said, "though I suspect he's more concerned about the subsidies." She shrugged, turning back to Tevos to say, "Either way, good move on your part. Seems a shame that the delegation won't be aware of the fact that you went out of your way to scare him into putting in some extra effort, but, I'm sure they'll at least appreciate the benefits that come from it."

"That's giving him far more credit than he's due," Tevos said. "I hardly consider talking to accountants about official agreements 'effort.'"

Pausing, Orinia canted her head to the side slightly, a curious look on her face. "Ah," she said, "I see. That wasn't a clever bargaining tactic at all, was it?"

"...Pardon?"

Orinia chuckled softly, amusement plain in her eyes. "I don't know whether to be disappointed, or impressed," she said. "Tell me- did you completely miss his offer to comp half the rooms set aside for the delegation, with the rehearsal costs added in as a 'show of gratitude for all the years of support?'"

"What? Orinia, I-" Then it sunk in- leading her to look back at the front desk, in time to see the manager making rather emphatic gestures as he spoke at a terminal. "He offered to comp the rooms?"

"He came just shy of begging you for the privilege," Orinia said, following the direction of Tevos's gaze, "then sweetened the deal when you didn't give him an immediate answer." Upon getting a curious look, she said, "The rehearsal costs," by way of explanation.

"I hadn't been expecting concessions," Tevos admitted, trying not to be too taken aback by her own- was 'success' the right word?- "-but I suppose I can't complain. Still... with my luck, I'm likely to find an article about the Council's unfair treatment of business owners appearing in tomorrow's news feed, with this as the anecdotal evidence."

"I doubt that," Orinia said. "It's on the books that this place is subsidized. 'Part of the problem, not the solution.'"

"I still don't put it past certain media outlets to turn that against us." She watched the manager for a little while longer, rushing around like he'd just been told the entire building was on fire- then said, "I must have really frightened him."

"I don't see how," Orinia said dryly. "All you did was politely imply that every offer he made was roughly equivalent to a pile of day-old varren shit."

"That- wasn't exactly the impression I was aiming for," Tevos said, pausing to watch a moment longer before turning her attention back to the old turian, "but I'm not particularly eager to offer reassurances."

"I should hope not," Orinia said. "After a victory like that, an apology after the fact would have your poor father spinning in her grave."

Tevos arched her brows, a muted, but amused smile tugging at her lips. "Unintentionally bartering with a hotel manager isn't quite what I'd call a victory, but I suppose I can take the compliment for what it's worth."

Allowing for a brief pause to take one last look at the front desk, Orinia said, "About that," her eyes turning back to Tevos curiously. "I'd be interested to hear what's had you so preoccupied. I haven't seen you this distracted since the attack."

It was Tevos's turn to pause, her smile fading, a slight furrow in her brow. "It's nothing I can talk about at the moment," she said, "nor anything I should dwell on."

"Maybe not," Orinia said, "but that doesn't change the fact that 'dwelling' is precisely what you're doing," then paused to look the councilor over. "You're not nervous about the delegation, are you?"

"Not as much as I should be," Tevos admitted, again letting her gaze stray to the front doors, but allowing it to linger this time- aware that Tela had a room here, one of those specifically set aside from Spectres, and hoping, as she had since she got the message, that she'd see the younger asari walk through them at any moment. "Or... that it seems I should be," she corrected, returning her gaze to Orinia. "I suppose this is a much less- volatile situation than it was when humans were first welcomed aboard."

Again, that hint of a smile glinted in the old turian's eyes. "Ah, yes. The gala I was formally asked _not_ to attend."

Tevos returned the smile, and said, "As I recall, you had some rather harsh things to say about our decision to extend them an invitation in the first place. Not that you didn't have your reasons, of course."

"If you count a night of several lagers and a vicious losing streak as 'reasons,'" Orinia said dryly, "then, yes; I suppose."

Tevos squinted slightly at the old turian, and said, "Orinia, the ambassador had it on record that you'd-"

"Lost spectacularly to him over a 'friendly' game of cards the night before?" Orinia interrupted. "Not likely. Lost nearly half my credits by the time we got to talking about the upcoming ceremonies, so, naturally, I was a bit more- caustic than I might have been otherwise."

"You'd been playing regularly with him and the previous Councilor for some time, though, hadn't you? Seems odd that they wouldn't understand your state of mind, at the time."

"Not really," Orinia said. "That was the same night I found out he'd been marking his cards."

Tevos couldn't help but look incredulous. "He'd been cheating?"

"He called it an 'object lesson,' since he knew I was up for his position when he retired- tried to pass it off as an attempt to be sure I was 'still sharp.' After that, all I can assume is that he rescinded my invitation to the ceremony out of spite." She shrugged. "For the better, though. With or without the 'harsh' remarks, there was something about sharing drinks with the same people I'd seen wrenching the faceplates off my men that didn't sit all that well with me." Glancing over towards Tevos, Orinia paused- then said, "But, fond memories aside... if it's not the delegation that's got you looking like you'd rather be dunked in boiling water than suffer through one more conversation, what is it?"

Tevos kept her eyes on the doors to the hotel for a moment longer, feeling a resurgence in that stab of anxiety; knew that Orinia could probably see it in her expression, as well, but the old turian had been a friend for long enough that she didn't bother to hide it. "If you've got some time after all these meetings have concluded," she said, "maybe we can talk about it over dinner. It's been some time since I had a chance to eat."

"And longer since we had a chance to catch up," Orinia said, then considered. "I think I have a late meeting of some kind this evening, but I'll see if it's something I can reschedule."

"Are you sure?"

Orinia chuckled. "The fact that I can't remember for certain if I even have a meeting should say enough about its importance."

"I suppose so."

The two of them glanced to one side upon seeing Sparatus approach, the turian councilor offering a nod to Orinia with a clipped, "Ambassador," as a greeting, "Councilor," given to Tevos, in turn. "I hope you don't mind my interrupting, but I need to speak to Orinia about something- well. 'Urgent' may not be the right word, but pressing."

"Of course," Tevos said. "Go right ahead. I have to speak to Ms. Tinos anyway."

He offered his thanks cordially, but he looked as rushed and irritable as anyone else, though Tevos suspected it was solely thanks to a long-standing disdain for events of this nature. At that moment, it seemed too easy to go back to staring at the front doors, at the people milling outside beyond the polished glass- but she knew better than to indulge the impulse. It was one thing to appear distracted amidst the throng of people- but appearing lost was another thing entirely.

Turning from the doorway, she made her way into the banquet hall, she resolved to at least try to put it out of her mind for a time, and sought out Irana Tinos to continue making preparations- but she never quite let go of the constant, nagging hope that Tela would make an appearance.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Tela had never known the name of the matron that had helped her, that night at the club- and in the midst of the third wave, she was having trouble remembering what had even been said. It had worked so well to get her centered on the cabbie's voice for a time, but now that brief solace seemed to elude her. It left her nearly panting in the backseat, her heart pounding, her body feeling weightless, overwrought with sensations she didn't want, her senses afflicted with a kind of hyperclarity that made all the input around her more overwhelming than it ever should have been.

The irrational panic that gripped her was a familiar one- that frantic feeling that came with wondering if she'd had too much of the drug, if Selex had overcompensated when he shouldn't have... if the rapid beating of her heart was leading her to the end of the line. Bad enough to be in this state, she figured; worse to be found dead on the floor of a cab with some fuck-me drug in her system.

It was when the thought crossed her mind that she heard the soft sound of the cabbie's voice filter in; pointed out to her that, once again, he'd been talking, and she was blanking it out entirely.

_Fuck._

"Ms. Vasir."

She raised her hands to press the heels of her palms against her temples, taking a slow breath to say, "Yeah?" trying to count the fact that she could respond at all as a good sign.

"How are you feeling?"

She didn't have to answer; knew she shouldn't- but with that panic on the horizon, she was running out of options. "Not so good," she said, taking a slow breath in an attempt to calm herself.

"I can see that," he said. "If you come back to me for a moment, perhaps I can be of some assistance."

The chuckle that came from her was as nervous as it was incredulous, but her voice stayed even; not as shaken as it could have been. "What kind of cabbie are you, exactly?" she asked, trying not to expel too much air out of fear that she might find her next breath would come up short. "You the type that's doing night school to get a psyche degree?"

He chuckled, the sound warm- as calm as it was before. "No. Just someone who's observed this more than once."

"Thought you said it ended up bad every time," she said, feeling her muscles tense as the wave started hitting harder, causing her breath to hitch, and shudder in her throat.

"Whether or not it did," he said, "don't let that concern you. Right now, I want you to sit back, close your eyes, and listen for a moment."

Her knee-jerk _go fuck yourself_ reflex should have kicked in right then and there, but there was little point. Without the ability to focus on much of anything, knowing the oncoming peak would leave her too disoriented to make sense of her surroundings in no time flat, she was out of options.

_I know you don't trust me,_ she could recall her one-time trip-sitter saying, _but you need to let that go. If I was going to hurt you, I'd have done it by now._

It was the same case here, she knew. If the cabbie meant to do her harm, he had endless opportunities to; rabidly attempting to control her situation wasn't going to change that, monitoring her every breath, her every heartbeat, only liable to make that worse, and-

"Are you there, Ms. Vasir?"

-Her breath caught again, brow knitting, teeth clenching behind tense, thinned lips. "As much as I can be," she said, too tense, too anxious, to care that her discomfiture was bleeding into her tone.

"Good," he said. "Can you lean back?"

She nodded slowly, cautiously easing back against the leather seats, the warmth of the material at her back, the shift of her clothes, keeping her muscles tense. It seemed impossible to relax, in this state- but again, she reminded herself that, whether or not it worked, she was in no state to calm herself down on her own. Like it or not, she had to trust someone.

That it was a volus she'd never met before- she wasn't allowed to care about.

"Are you listening?"

Another slow nod. "Yes."

"Take a moment to breathe." His gaze shifted back to the route ahead, where the silver arch of the Presidium was coming into view, the gleaming finish leaving an impression behind her lids once she closed her eyes. "Imagine for a moment that what you take in isn't the air of the wards, or the district- that it's clean, natural. If you let it, it can pacify the fire in your lungs; let you breathe it out, little by little."

_I don't think I'm breathing right_, she'd said to the matron, too anxious to care how ridiculous she sounded.

_You are,_ the matron had said. _Look, the worst that'll happen is, you'll pass out from hyperventilating. Just keep in mind that your body won't let you stop breathing. You'll be fine._

She let that sink in, now, as the same jolt of anxiety gripped her- tried to follow the instructions in spite of how ridiculous, or humiliating, it seemed.

"You're in a field," she heard the cabbie begin to say, once she'd calmed her breathing as best she could, "the breeze is cool, the air sweet," his words presented in the same slow, deliberate cadence, "and you're seated beneath a tree that bends over you," _Nos Astra doesn't have trees,_ she thought impatiently, _it has towers_, "offering protection. The grass is warm, the ground soft, and the soil still has the smell of being recently warmed by the sun that now sets."

Warmed- like the smooth concrete that had been sunbaked on the first evening of warm weather the city had seen; like cigar smoke drawing into her lungs, and out, creating a lazy plume of smoke in the night sky.

"The temperature is comfortable, allowing you to lean back, and watch the evening sky. Nothing else around- nothing to be concerned with; only you, the field, the tree, the sunset, and the sweet smell on the breeze." _I'm not seeing it,_ she thought, even as she found herself drifting towards a memory she'd cemented in her mind so long ago; the closest to 'serenity' she'd ever gotten, on top of one of Nos Astra's most impressive skyscrapers.

"You aren't alone here," the cabbie continued, as she found herself recalling the balcony of one of the more well known CEOs of her home city, one she'd caught sight of thanks to a light breeze blowing in from the open door after the arrest had been made. "Like control," the matriarch had thought she'd ruled over everything, "the feeling that you must leave this place and go back to the chaos that surrounds it," had learned otherwise, "loneliness is an abstraction," and left Tela, jilted out of a nice evening at a rooftop bar on the first night spring, to stand at the railing of the balcony to overlook the city below, lit cigar in hand.

He was right; she wasn't alone. Beneath her was a landscape teeming with life, with vitality, a landscape she still found herself nostalgic for.

"Behind you is a living thing," _behind, below, around me_, "sustained by the earth," _by the lines of traffic crammed back to back between the towers and high rises_, "and the great star that sets over the horizon," _where the satellites like to watch, but everyone knows the natural sky doesn't hold a candle to what Nos Astra looks like at night._ "And all around you, the wind remains- breathes with you."

And it did, for a time.

Standing on the matriarch's balcony that night, taking long, indulgent drags off of the cigar she'd lifted from the desk she'd stayed behind to search, she had leaned against the railing to look down on the gleaming patterns of a teeming metropolis that never slept, but always dreamed. The view was gorgeous, the breeze gentle, the congested traffic that moved between the towering buildings so far below her that all she could see of the skycars were their lights; saw a pulse when they sped up in either direction, trails of red and white, a contraction when they slowed- and for the first time, she had felt like she was watching the heartbeat of the city.

_Her_ city.

"Aren't you from Irune?" she asked, hearing her own voice like a sigh, softened and almost content.

"Yes."

She could hear the smile in his voice; fought the urge to smile back. "Then how can you describe Illium?"

"The image is your own doing," he said, "I merely helped supply it."

Picturing it in her mind's eye, she found herself relaxing against the leather seats; found she could feel those calming breaths, feel the slowing thrum of her own heartbeat, and imagine that the skyways of Nos Astra were a part of her own bloodstream


	10. Tell Her What She's In For

Another **WARNING** for adult (sexualized) content in this one. But probably not the kind you're thinking of.

Otherwise, we hope you enjoy this rendition of _Tela Hearts Huckabees,_ and will tune in for our next episode entitled _On the Road to Crazytown (Pants-on-Head Edition)_

* * *

**[** 10 **::** Tell Her What She's In For **]**

* * *

It was a shock to her system when the ride came to an end.

Everything that had calmed her down, allowed her to relax, practically evaporated the moment the doors opened to reveal the Presidium, the artificial sunlight reflecting off the metal walkways nearly blinding. It was almost garish in comparison to seeing the passing lights of the wards, of picturing that rooftop view of Nos Astra, and there was no shortage of people present.

The hotel, even the front walkway, was alive with activity, enough to remind her of the entire reason she'd decided to reserve one of their more modest suites in the first place. It helped that it was comped, but her primary interest had been almost entirely in having ringside seats for what was invariably going to be a shitstorm of politicking, narrowly-avoided disasters, cultural misunderstandings, thinly veiled racism, and- her personal favorite- slap fights between interior designers and Council staff over what was, and wasn't appropriate decor. It was barely organized mayhem that was standard for political functions of this nature, but it hadn't been since humans first arrived on the galactic stage that so much effort had been put into it.

In any other instance, it would have amused her, greatly, to see so many people running around frantically, but the explosion of energy was precisely what was giving her reason to pause. Beyond the possibility that someone she knew might see her, that someone might pull her aside and ask to speak to her, there was the prospect of accidental contact, of being body blocked on her way through the foyer- on any number of things that could wear on her self control. It was daunting; left her seated in the back of the cab for far longer than she preferred- long enough to hear the driver's side door open, and a silhouette to step into her field of vision.

It was the cabbie; squat and stocky, just like every other volus she'd seen. He might have been indistinguishable from others were it not for a tailored black business suit that had been made to fit over the encounter suit, the atmosphere supply on his back painted black to make it blend into the attire. At any other time, she might have commented on it, called it clever- even somewhat stylish- but for the moment, it was all she could do to pull herself together.

He glanced over his shoulder at the chaos outside, turned back to her, and said, "There's a clear route, from what I can see," understanding fully what might have kept her from disembarking. "But you may need to take it quickly."

Stepping aside again, he gestured for her to exit the cab, casually keeping watch on the people that milled around. She wasn't sure if it was for her benefit, or his, but even in her state, she could see he was on alert.

Reaching into the jacket's lapel, he unearthed an envelope, and handed it to her, "This is for you," said simply. "When you're ready, please, give it a look. Until then, just remember: if you're getting overwhelmed, go back to the place you found. Now that it's there, you can always return to it."

"Yeah," she said, shaking off the apprehension as best she could, and accepting the letter from him. "Thanks."

"As I said, Ms. Vasir," he said, stepping out of the doorway to let her out, "you did all the work. I just offered the opportunity."

Exiting the cab, Tela shielded her eyes against the gleaming light of the Presidium; against the possibility of having her dark gaze noticed, and remarked upon. She became so preoccupied with trying to find a path over the minimal distance she could see that she nearly missed the cabbie walking back to the driver's side door, her gaze shifting towards him as be moved away.

"You got a name, by the way?" she asked, the question earning a light wave of his hand.

"If I see you again," he said, "perhaps I'll tell you. In the meantime, don't worry yourself with it."

"Right." She turned that over in her head, wondering if that should be cause for concern- but didn't let herself dwell on it, for the moment. Turning, she began to walk towards the hotel, when the sound of the closing door reminded her- "Hey!" she said, approaching the driver's side door, "Hey, wait, I haven't-"

That was about as far as she got with it. The sky car lifted, the volus's attention on the path ahead, the vehicle beginning to pick up enough speed to return to the stream of traffic.

Apparently, even the ride would go unpaid.

[...]

The banquet hall of the Voreia was an elegant, sizable room, constructed specifically for large social events that had been decorated to suit the atmosphere of political galas. Large, floor-to-ceiling, privacy-screened windows lined the north and south walls, one looking out on to the Presidium, the other looking out on to the lush foliage of the immaculately maintained courtyard.

It was one of the few places on the Presidium that had something of an arboretum in place. Stone pathways, small ponds with decorative fish and water features, a gazebo in the center, with a variety of sculptures hailing from all of the major species dotting the walkways. All very impressive on an aesthetic level, but ultimately hollow. Still, it was nice to look at, even from a distance; something for Tevos to focus on when she wasn't looking out on to the Presidium every time she caught sight of a skycar coming in for a landing- or... looking at what she was supposed to.

Irana Tinos had been going over the basics for press conferences, media scheduling, and other matters revolving around the coverage of the event for what felt like hours, though Tevos knew it had only been a short time. Part of the briefing was to review what the Council's own delegation had discovered in respects to the raloi, as well as get Tevos up to speed on the questions that had been sent to Irana's office from the various news agencies.

"Oh," she said, as Tevos caught sight of a skycar pulling up at the standard drop-off- from a limousine service of some kind, it looked like, "and I should mention. We've had a formal request from the Consort for an invite."

Tevos glanced over at her, brow furrowing slightly. "Considering her involvement in recent scandals, wouldn't that be a bit-?"

Irana pursed her lips, and nodded slowly. "'Inadvisable' is the nicest thing I can say about it. But, I suppose she's still a businesswoman at heart, so- can't blame her for trying to rope in some new clientele."

"Did she really say that was her intention?"

"No," Irana said. "It was a lot more flowery than that. Something about 'welcoming our new, honored friends' and... waving crystals around, I guess. I blanked out after the first couple lines; figured it was code for 'get clients, rake in credits.'"

Attempting to suppress a smile, Tevos said, "Regardless of what the intent may be, I'll have one of my aides tell her that we're not accepting any late additions to the proceedings," her gaze caught by the peculiar sight of a volus in a tailored business suit stepping out of the limo. "If it's the delegation she wants to meet, she'll have more than enough time to do so during their stay."

Nodding, Irana jotted down a quick note- presumably on the off chance that Sha'ira made a fuss about the rejection- and looked up to catch sight of the volus that, for the moment, stood quietly outside of the passenger side door of the limo. "Fancy," she said dryly. "Think we can get Korlack in to one of those?"

"I think the mere suggestion would have us both facing more charges of favoritism," Tevos said, smiling faintly at the other woman, relieved at the subject change. "That _is_ a traditionally human style, after all."

"Yeah," Irana said, shrugging, "I suppose it goes without saying that he wouldn't really appreciate the irony," one brief glance towards some of the decorators making her shoulders go tense, that spark of irritation she'd been wearing perpetually throughout the day returning to her eyes. "Hey!" she called, abandoning her place by Tevos's side to approach them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Tevos didn't glance over to look at was going on; whatever it was, it was made clear by all the barking from the press secretary that it was being handled. Better for everyone involved that it was; at the moment, her attention was completely spoken for. Namely: by the sight of Tela Vasir emerging from the skycar, one hand over her eyes, and a cagey posture that spoke of uncharacteristic tension.

Lead Tevos to believe, once again, that she had been right to be concerned.

[...]

Taking a steadying breath, aware of the fact that there were probably people looking at her, undoubtedly wondering what had caused the sweat on her brow and chest, or necessitated the hand over her eyes. She was as put together as she needed to be, she told herself, all she needed to do was get past the foyer, and to the elevators. Simple, right?

_Yeah,_ she thought, forcing herself to start moving towards the hotel entrance, _simple,_ already catching sight of the Council's security staff moving on an intercept course for her.

"Ma'am," one of them, a salarian, said, "the hotel's off limits to-"

"I have a room," she said, opening the doors and breezing past in spite of the brief protest that raised behind her.

She was lucky that the second guard had apparently either recognized her, or told his partner not to bother with raising any alarms, because neither opted to follow her. Not that she would have been able to say so for certain; the moment she stepped into the throng of people milling through the foyer, the body heat that surrounded her, the echo of voices, and the sheer amount of movement in the room had effectively thrown off her equilibrium, the immersion into so much activity like passing straight into an electrical field.

The sights, scents, and occasional touch of bodies was everywhere, clouding her senses about as much she'd anticipated. Tempting as it was to take a moment to simply stay where she was, and gage how quickly she could get to where she was going, all the chatter that closed in on her with so few filters to block it forced her to start pushing through the crowd, working her way towards the hallway elevators. Provided there weren't any incidents, she might even get out of it with her sanity intact.

Simple.

[...]

"I don't know what they've been telling the decorators," Irana said, upon returning to Tevos' side, "but if someone doesn't get fired today, I'll be extremely disappointed."

"What happened?" Tevos asked absently, her eyes straying to the foyer, keeping as close a watch on the occupants as possible.

"I guess one of them decided it was a good idea to add 'significant colors' to the centerpiece," Irana said. "Something about silver and teal having some sort of special meaning among the raloi."

She didn't want to be talking about this; press schedules were one thing, being briefed on unfortunate incidents with the krogan delegation sent to Turvess was one thing, _getting rooms comped_ was one thing, but decorations? "It sounds as though you got it straightened out, at least."

"Maybe," Irana said irritably. "I suspect I'll be dealing with the 'artistic integrity' card once word gets back to the prima donna responsible for this disaster waiting to happen, but it's nothing I can't handle." She jotted down a couple more things on the tablet in-hand, glanced back towards the centerpiece, and said, "Honestly, who thinks to themselves, 'you know? I think the colors that signify death, violent astral rebirth, and periods of great transition would be a fantastic thing to put on our main piece of artwork.'"

"I agree, it's- quite tacky," Tevos replied absently, feeling her shoulders go tense when she saw Tela pushing past the occupants of the main foyer.

She'd barely gotten her mouth open to state her intention to break away from the conversation when Irana said, "Didn't you ask specifically that they avoid that kind of thing? Or did that just come to me in a dream?"

"No, I asked for them to be tasteful about their presentations," Tevos said, getting more anxious as she saw Tela disappear down one of the hallways. "That said, I-"

"Oh, Goddess," Irana sighed, looking up at one of the pieces set none too far from them- another sculpture meant to emulate traditional raloi designs. "And there it is again! Is this from the same designer?"

"-I need to be going," Tevos said, unwilling to stand around for another round of fussing over the decor; not when, already, she'd be drawing attention to herself by rushing through the foyer with no small amount of urgency. "I trust you can sort this out on your own."

"We still have the schedule to go through, councilor," Irana called after her, mildly bemused. "I mean, I _could_ do that on my own, but I don't think you'd be too pleased with me if I did."

"I'll be back to tend to that soon," Tevos said over her shoulder, "I promise. For now, I have something I need to take care of."

"You do realize that most people just say 'I have to go to the bathroom,' right?" Irana said, faintly amused. "But alright. Oh, and if I'm not here, look for a blood trail; you'll either find me, or the designer I've bludgeoned to death at the end of it."

She should have rebuked the younger asari for the joke, but already, she was out of earshot- and knowing Irana, giving any kind of response could have very well roped her into another conversation. Better to let the designers deal with the woman for a time, even if it _did_ end in carnage. If anyone could cover for it- it was the press secretary.

For her part, she just hoped she still had Tela's room number on file, on the off chance the younger asari was nowhere to be found.

[...]

Her heart had started pounding again, rapid, anxious. To her left, down the hallway, voices had wafted in towards her, reminders of the shift and flow of sapient life, its occupants like nodes in a networked web of consciousness, of movement; of warring thoughts and ideals, be they hostile, apprehensive, tinged with excitement, or flat-out impatience. The 7th hadn't been much different, even in its obliviousness to what the political stage of the galaxy had determined historically significant; energies matched, it was only the imperatives that were disparate.

There had been a moment, though, during that brief stretch of cogency following the drugs seeping into her system, that Tela hadn't felt the burdens of her agitated state. Something in her had been allowed to work out its myriad tensions, even if it had been abruptly brought to an end.

A single glance towards the staircase reminded her of what that was.

Abandoning her impatient pacing in front of the elevator doors, she entered into the stairwell, and began her ascent in a dead sprint. It wasn't sustainable, but those first two flights had shifted the frantic thrum of her heartbeat in her ears to something she could comprehend, and abide by. The rest of the flights were taken at a jog, each one adding to the satisfying burn of exertion in her muscles, to a slight ache in her lungs, the steady pulse of endorphins adding to the sense of gratification she derived from the activity, all the way up to exit leading out onto her designated floor.

She paused to catch her breath at the final landing, hand placed next to the door's automated controls, collecting herself for a moment before entering into the hall. Her body was encased in sweat, the tightness in her muscles, between her legs, undoubtedly broadcast in her every move- but she could deal with all of that, soon. She'd be able to get back to her room, and put the fire that had been suffused into her skin, her every branching nerve, her every muscle, to work for her as best she could. Ride it out in the only way she was capable.

In the privacy of her room, she reminded herself, with only the sterile walls and bland artwork as company, she could be as untamed as she wanted to be; seek out as many outlets as she desired, as many fantasies as she could sate on her own.

A tightness ignited in her lower abdomen at the very idea of it, a light contraction gripping the muscles between her legs as if she'd just been touched directly, her breath catching on the sensation that followed in its wake. It took little more urging than that to compel her to the door's control panel, step over the threshold to make the final push towards privacy, and seek some modicum of relief- but she found that, even now, she would have no such luck.

Found herself looking Tevos straight in the eyes, before she could even think to raise her hand, and cover her own.

[...]

Throughout the years of working with her, Tevos had come to know Tela as someone who was always attentive, responsive- even when she'd contracted a particularly rough case of the flu, or struck with a severe hangover by her own admission, she'd always answered her messages in a timely fashion, gave warning of her absence, and more importantly, engaged in dialogue in spite of it. None of these things could be counted as true in the present situation, every behaviour, from the message, to the sudden sprint down the hallway, running in sharp contrast to the spectre's normal modes of operation.

Intoxication, Tevos had expected; the nature of the message had implied as much. The form it took, or had taken, wasn't nearly so easy to gage, but- it went without saying that black eyes, sweat-drenched skin, and the openly worn mask of desire, of frustration left untempered, had not been among the things she'd pictured.

And yet, that was what she found herself staring at, through a prolonged, uncomfortable silence.

"Tela," she said. "What-"

"Not now," Tela said abruptly, raising her hand over her eyes to partially shield them, head tilted down to watch her step as she moved hastily past Tevos.

There was a hint of nervousness in the younger asari's voice that Tevos could more than understand; if she was honest, she couldn't help but be mildly embarrassed, herself, the brief eye contact feeling almost- voyeuristic, in how much that alone had given away. Left her wondering if it was even her place to follow.

"I- can see that this isn't exactly a good time," Tevos said, inwardly acknowledging just how ridiculous that sounded, "but could I speak to you for a moment?"

There was no answer- just the heavy sounds of Tela's labored breathing as she continued down the hallway, her hand dropping to bring up her omnitool as she approached the door to her room. Tentatively, Tevos began to approach, unable to shake what the spectre's state implied, what might have been done to her in light of Selex's beliefs, his predispositions...

_Spirits_... She could only hope that nothing of the sort had occurred, but she wouldn't know for certain until she allowed herself to cross from polite distance to personal query.

"Tela-"

"Can't talk out here," Tela said, pressing the omnitool to the door to unlock it, her free hand going back up to hide her eyes. "Don't think it's a good idea to talk in there, either..."

The pace of her words was as hasty and stilted as her approach to her door, and even at a distance, the faint tremble in her hands and shoulders was apparent. If Tevos didn't know any better, she'd go so far as to say the younger asari seemed- frightened.

"If something happened to you," Tevos said gently, "you don't need to go into detail. I'd like to know what-"

"I said I don't-" Tela's interruption had been harsh- but she stopped herself short, took a couple more breaths, and, her voice calmed, said, "I don't want to talk about it out here," as the door to her room slid open. She paused, then, looking into her room, breathing slowing a little more, before saying- grudgingly- "Look, just... come inside, if you want to talk... and turn your head when the door closes. Clothes are fucking soaked..."

Strange as the request was, it didn't come as a surprise. Following Tela into the darkened room, Tevos could see, even with only the dim lights from the kitchenette serving as illumination, just how much sweat was coating the younger asari's skin as the jacket was peeled off, and tossed on to the recliner in the corner. Once the door closed, Tevos barely had a chance to get a word in before Tela started to yank off the soaked sleeveless shirt beneath the jacket, giving her a glimpse of the dark violet rosettes that patterned the younger asari's back.

As surreal moments went, this was definitely among them.

Gaze averting immediately upon seeing the hint of bare skin, Tevos said, "I don't wish to appear insensitive to whatever it is that's bothering you, Tela," hand raised to one side of her face to narrow her field of vision and, she hoped, obscure the warmth on her cheeks, "I've just been concerned about what might have happened since I received your message."

"So you got it," Tela said, a note of agitation arising in her tone, "and you still followed me up here."

"I don't know what you expected me to do," Tevos said. "It was- alarmingly incoherent. And now that I've seen you-" She paused; there was really no avoiding the question that was foremost on her mind. "Tela- when I saw you exit the stairwell, your eyes were-"

"Black," Tela said, the sound of a belt buckle coming loose and a zipper coming down just barely obscured by the short, audible breaths she took. "I know. Have been since I left the 7th. Means exactly what you think it does." There was a pause, then- another couple breaths, and, with a note of urgency, she said, "Look, I'll explain later, alright? Right now, I just- I need some time... starting to think it was fucking mistake to let you in here in the first place."

Maybe it was the ferocity of the statement, or simply how plainly it came out- but there was a sting to it that forced Tevos to focus her attention, instead, on the blatant discomfort that came with it. She was pushing her limits already, she knew, and whether or not she wanted to know what was going on, and could order Tela to explain what had happened... the dark stare that had confronted her in the hallway, and the sound of clothes being tossed aside, illustrated just how personal this was.

To that end, she set aside the irrational reaction, and said, "I understand. If you want me to leave, I'll-"

"'Want' has nothing to do with it," Tela said, her frustration taking on an inexplicably pained quality. "_Need_ does." Another pause- another shuddered breath- and, with a note of honesty, of genuine vulnerability Tevos wasn't sure she'd ever heard from the younger woman before, said, "Trust me... last damn thing I want you to do right now is leave."

"I-" Tevos paused; between the brief sting, now tempered, and the reversal, the whiplash effect left her briefly stifled, the incredulous look on her face leveled on the nondescript painting she'd focused her attention on. "I'm... not entirely sure what you're asking from me. If you want me to stay, then-"

"I just _told you_, I-"

Like before, Tela's speech was stilted, the oscillations between agitation and forced civility quickly becoming a familiar pattern. What came after shattered that expectation entirely.

How Tela had cleared the distance between them so quickly, or quietly, without Tevos being the wiser- it was hard to tell. The only warning she was given that the younger asari was approaching at all was in the form of a shadow flitting across the painting she kept her eyes on.

[...]

Touch.

It was the first time since all this started that Tela felt actual skin and fabric beneath her hand that wasn't her own- _you shouldn't be here_- heard and felt the reaction resonate up the muscles of her arms- _I can't control this_- as Tevos's entire body went stiff from surprise, brought on by the harsh grab at her shoulder. The sensation was nothing compared to the sight of parted lips, or the sound of a sharp gasp, that came in those moments Tela turned the councilor around to face her- was nothing compared to the feel of bare skin as her hands raised to clutch at a sleek jawline.

_Tell her to look._

It would've been so easy to claim the kiss she'd imagined the night before, so easy to draw the other woman against her- but instead, she forced herself to focus, even as she found that the exertion made her shake like she was fighting off fever chills.

_Fucking tell her what she's in for._

Those eyes said _fear_, not _desire_- and even if they did, even if she thought for a moment she could see a blush paint the councilor's cheeks-

-_**Say something.**_

Her breath caught as the full, reprehensible brunt of those urges hit her, hard- the full realization of what she could easily let herself do at any moment, forcing out the words, "_Look at me,_" before the deafening silence was allowed to feed her delusions.

[...]

"-and just... listen for a second. _Please._"

Staring into the eyes of delirium, distress, and desire, cowed by the intensity of each, Tevos fought to remind herself of who it was she was looking at- who it was that had her in their grip. The impossibly warm hands that took hold of her jawline were shaking, spoke to an urge to do more than just hold on, Tela's expression- as earnest, and frantic as her words- proving to be the only thing that was in any way at war with impulses that were written plainly into her every move.

Tela's breaths were heavy again, the tremble in her hands, limbs, and shoulders amplifying into an uncontrolled shudder, the words she spoke spat out as if ignoring them meant losing them altogether. "I _don't want to hurt you_, alright?" she said, desperate for that sentiment to be heard, and understood. "And no matter how bad I want you here- how bad I want you to stay, I can't-"

Stopping herself short, Tela took a short breath, and bowed her head, another shot of tension amplifying the omnipresent shivering, leaving Tevos to wonder if she shouldn't take the opportunity to at least try to pull away. It was the logical decision to make; the gravity, the implied intent of that touch, of that stare, hadn't abated and didn't look likely to, just barely being kept in check, tethered into submission by only the loosest threads of flagging willpower. But- it wasn't _violence_ that look had promised... and as she found herself meeting Tela's gaze again, it was clear that it still didn't.

She wasn't sure if that changed anything or not- told herself that she didn't know the reasons behind her unwillingness to move- only knew that the woman before her was one she trusted in any other circumstances, one that was visibly suffering, physically as much as emotionally... and that it had been Tevos's request that made it happen.

"I don't know if I can control this," Tela said, as much as she was visibly loathe to admit it, "and it scares the hell out of me that it's even a _question_, that's it-" She stopped herself, just long enough avert her eyes, and briefly grit her teeth, the breath she held exhaled sharply. "If you knew," she continued, "even _half_ of what's going through my mind right now-" She shook her head, eyes closing- the silence that lapsed between them broken when she raised her eyes back to Tevos, and said, "Why did you have to follow me, anyway?" as if the stated motivation had been completely incomprehensible. "I _told_ you I was drugged, that Selex- slipped something in my water-"

[...]

"-You didn't tell me anything." The protest fired back at her made Tela's heart sink, the firmness of Tevos's voice shredding what little ability she had to maintain her already chaotic train of thought. "The only reason I assumed you'd been- altered was due entirely to how incomprehensible your message was. It genuinely _frightened_ me to think of what could have possibly done that to you, and after I saw you-"

Another lapse; Tela wasn't sure if it was her expression that brought Tevos to a full halt, or if there was more to the confession that was better left unsaid. Didn't matter; it all had the same effect, the _care_ put into those words had broadsided her, brought hand in hand with a tone that she responded to instinctually. It didn't evoke the fever, or the anger- it merely spoke to the several centuries of training, of playing subordinate, that made falling in line second nature... all the while reminding her that this was a friend, a woman she respected, a woman she had genuinely admired, that she was perilously close to chasing off permanently.

_Hold on to that,_ she told herself, letting the words override the feeling of warmth beneath her fingertips, and a rapid pulse beyond it, _and don't you fucking dare let go._

[...]

Feeling her heartbeat pick up as she saw the frustration in Tela's expression threaten to overshadow the restraint, uncertain if it was aimed inward, or outward, Tevos nonetheless calmed, slightly, when the younger asari's head bowed, those slow, even breaths returning as the arduous attempt was made to regain lost ground.

For all the sudden aggression that had been put on prominent display, the tumultuous mix of outward emotion on Tela's face spoke not of someone who wanted to do harm, but someone who questioned her own trustworthiness.

It made her chest ache to even consider it; made it ache more, as she slowly came to realize that 'scares the hell out of me' wasn't a phrase she could ever remember hearing the younger asari say, even after seventy five years of working together. And yet, here she was, too immersed in the moment to think on the broader picture- at a time when it seemed only right to offer that as a concession.

To that end, she said, "-Please, Tela..." keeping her voice as calm, and soothing as she could manage, regardless of how conflicted the display of aggression had made her. "I apologize for following you here, for- distressing you, but I only wanted to make sure you were alright." Masking the calming breath she took for her own benefit, she waited for Tela to meet her eyes before saying, "Are you?"

For a moment, she could swear the younger woman might simply dissolve into tears- not out of grief, but out of simply being wildly overwrought, a surprisingly plaintive, "I don't know," serving as the only answer. "I can't-"

"Yes," Tevos said gently, "you can," hoping that offering what tentative support she could would at least renew some of the Tela's lapsing confidence, regardless of what the younger woman was intent on saying. "Whatever Selex wanted to achieve by doing this to you, whatever- senseless goal he had in mind... you're the better of it. For both our sakes... try not to forget that."

"I'm trying," Tela said gently, a bit more breathlessly than before- even as she allowed her hands to fall away from Tevos's face, raising the both of them to rub at her own briefly. "_Fuck_," she hissed, the curse muffled by her hands before they fell away, her eyes staying closed for a time as she let her breath calm slightly. "Believe me, I'm trying. You just... don't know how- fucking difficult it is to have you here, and not be able t-" Working herself up again, Tevos could see; the ground she'd gained in calming down already starting to fall apart- but at least she was throwing the brakes, little by little. "_Goddess,_ if you had any idea how badly I wanted to-"

"I don't need to know," Tevos said gently, noting just how distressed Tela was becoming, "but... I think I understand."

"I wish you didn't," Tela replied, again trying to catch her breath. "These last few days, even with all the shit going on-" She shook her head. "Feels like everything I say just- gets me that much closer to ruining all of it."

"This isn't you, Tela," Tevos said gently. "This is something that was done to you, against your will... by someone who has sought more than once to harm both of us. Something that happened while you were doing me a favor..."

There was an attempt to protest that- to be contrary, either out of regret for crossing boundaries, or simply out of the impulsivity that had seemed to come with the aggression Tevos was witnessing... but it was stilled. Shushing the younger asari with both a light sound, and a raise of her hand, Tevos stroked the backs of her fingers over the younger woman's sweat-soaked cheek, the sharp breath Tela drew in, the shiver that gripped her shoulders, telling of just how profound a reaction she was having to even the simplest touch. It was a risk to offer it, she knew- but like the words meant to bolster, the gesture was meant to at least inform that there was still trust that existed between them.

[...]

_Why are you doing this?_

The question was in her mind, but remained unspoken.

Tevos had to know what she was doing, had to know she was tempting fate in the worst way- but try as she might to say _stop_, to pull away, Tela did neither. Her eyes closed, her shoulders quaking, she pushed herself to focus in on just how... unimaginably good it felt to have fingers stroke her skin, even if the gesture was in no way meant to put out the fire in her chest, in her belly, in her muscles-

_Breathe it out,_ she told herself, _little by little_, grateful that the simple gesture of placing her hand over Tevos's own, that the attempt to hold the councilor's palm to her cheek, wasn't met with a refusal.

Even more grateful that she could feel her pounding heartbeat start to slow, the sustained contact giving her reason to believe that the softly spoken pardon wasn't a cruel lie unto itself.

[...]

There had been the impulse to draw away, when she'd seen Tela's hand raise, felt fingers against her wrist- but Tevos allowed herself to stay as she was; opted to maintain the trust she'd offered, rather than give the impression of revoking it, watching as Tela, slowly but surely, began to calm down, eyes kept closed.

"You're burning up," Tevos said, gently, one Tela's breathing slowed, her palm pressed flush against the unnaturally heated flesh beneath it.

Allowing Tevos's hand to drop away, her eyes opening to look down between them, Tela said, "Comes and goes," her voice losing some of its weight, lapsed into a kind of exhaustion that still had little effect on the profound tension in her body. "Just wish it'd stay gone."

"Do you want me to send a doctor? Someone to make sure it doesn't pose a danger?"

"No," Tela said, shaking her head lightly, eyes raising to meet Tevos's gaze again. "No... I just- need some time alone. Like I said."

"Will you get in touch if you need anything?"

"I- I can try," Tela said, offering a faint nod, and taking a step back.

It was the first time since Tela had snuck up on her and seized her that Tevos had noticed the state of dress- or lack of it, in this case. The younger woman wore little more than a clean, black tank top and a pair of underwear, the material of the shirt already damp with sweat. Turning, Tela began to retreat towards the bed, Tevos's intent to turn her head and look elsewhere briefly stymied by the patterning of dark violet stripes and rosettes, all symmetrical, that painted the spectre's back, shoulders, and upper thighs. It caught her off guard, for a moment- though she was first to admit to very limited first-hand knowledge, it seemed... rare to happen upon anyone who laid claim to anywhere near as many markings as she, herself, did.

There was a flash of discomfort that came with that idle observation; a twinge of anxiety in her chest that provoked her to draw her attention away from Tela before the younger asari had a chance to turn and look at her. Now was not the time, she thought, to dwell on her own reactions.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked, shifting her focus away from the slight lapse, grateful that it didn't seem to earn much notice.

"I've got my right hand and plenty of free time," Tela said, with a short, humorless laugh. "I'll be fine."

Better to avoid the implication there, Tevos thought, turning towards the door to depart before pausing to ask, "And... what you're enduring- it wasn't all for nothing, was it?"

"If I'm out of the woods by tomorrow," Tela said, "we'll be getting the manuscript. So, no... it wasn't for nothing."

"And... I hate to ask, but- did Selex-?"

"No," Tela said, seeming to know immediately where that was going. "Look, I'd- give you details, but... better I didn't until I've got my head on straight."

"I understand." Then, "Take care of yourself, Tela. I'll be in touch."

"Yeah," Tela said, casting a glance over her shoulder before Tevos stepped out of the room, "...thanks."

[...]

Tela stared at the shadow cast through the threshold as Tevos stepped over it; disappeared from sight- tried to tell herself that it wouldn't be the last time she'd see those expressions, hear that tone of voice...

_You're going soft._

The levity, stunted and misplaced, only brought in a tide of embarrassment. _This isn't you_, Tevos had said- but it had still been her actions, her words, her responsibility to own all of it, no matter how uncontrolled, or desperate she'd felt.

_And now you're being pathetic. Way to go, good for you._

Finally able to sate her desires, and all she could do was stare at a closing door, like a sad puppy with separation anxiety.

Was there anything worse than that? she wondered, as she felt the impulse to call Tevos back to her, to ask the councilor to stay, to maintain a presence. Feeling as pitiful as she did thoroughly aroused was by far one of the least comfortable positions to be in, near as she could tell. Unbelievably wet, tense all over, whittled down to her most base elements, and all she could fucking do was stand there.

That wasn't pathetic; that was flat-out laughable.

[...]

It wasn't until she got to the elevator that Tevos let the weight of what had just happened crash down on her, the closing doors allowing her a moment to rub at her face with her hands, and just- breathe. She was shaking, she realized- not out of fear, or anger, but something else entirely. It would've been easy to tell herself it was just adrenaline, that it was the tension of the situation bleeding away from her that did it- but there were signs, here and there, of the true source.

She should know, she realized; she knew the feeling better than most, one she'd come to see as a regular visitor in her life, especially in respects to matters such as this... even if this was much different. The reaction she'd had to simple implications, to even the ferocity of the approach that had been made, when it was clear the perpetrator was acting against their will-

The only word for it was _shame_, its origins owed entirely to arousal.

If it was just the affection, just the vulnerability and the trust she'd seen in Tela that had done it, that would have been one thing... but it hadn't been. Even in the moment, when genuine nervousness had struck her, when it had seemed entirely possible that she might be subjected to her own subordinates desires-

_Spirits..._ Those desires had been so plain, the intent so apparent, that it had left her near breathless. That there had even been a single moment that had wanted to simply say _it's alright,_ that had wanted to stay a moment longer and tempt fate in ways she knew she shouldn't... What that would have done to Tela, already so convinced of wrongdoing, she didn't want to consider; what that would have said about her, taking plain advantage of a drugged subordinate for her own selfish whims, she didn't want to dwell on, not when the younger asari's suffering had been provoked by what had inspired so much guilt in the first place: a personal favor.

It didn't matter that it hadn't been the first time it crossed her mind- didn't matter that it had been lingering in the background for what felt like a solid decade, a sense of admiration she had written off as simple fondness; the mere inclination felt like a slight that demanded apology.

On that merit alone, she might have found it bitterly amusing that her thoughts were being echoed in the room she'd left behind, albeit for entirely different reasons. Might have even found it rather fitting that, as she leaned against the far wall of the elevator to catch her breath, Tela leaned against the closed door of the hotel room, both of them reciting the same word:

_Pathetic._

Taking a slow breath, she ran her hands over her cheeks, painfully aware of the deep blush that was on them- knew she had to contain what had been brought out in her before she returned to work; resolved herself to put her mind to the tasks she'd been absently undertaking, and to forget entirely what had evoked the blush in the first place.

[...]

It went without saying that Tevos was having far more luck with setting aside the events that had just transpired.

Self-recrimination didn't mute the light tingle against her cheek from where Tevos's hand had pressed against it, the sound of the councilor's voice still resonant in her ears... that look of surprise that she'd seen so close to what she'd imagined that it had made her thighs tense to see it. And that gasp- light, airy... those darker blushes- all of it had been right in front of her, beneath her hands, so close and so _passive_ that she ached to have it all back.

Sliding down against the door, the cool metal at her back adding a pleasant contrast to the overwhelming heat along her skin, Tela rested her weight against her shoulder blades, and let her thighs part.

How foolish she'd acted, how likely it was that this would come back to haunt her in the morning, weren't on her mind when the lock engaged. It was the feel of Tevos's body so close to her own that came immediately to mind, the feeling of warm skin beneath her palms- how easy it would have been to shift the hands on Tevos's jaw to the sensitive ridges of her nape; how simple it would've been to take hold of the clasp of the conservative dress she wore, and part the material slowly, allowing Tela to take in bare shoulders, follow the white trail of markings to wherever they terminated, and listen as startled gasps became soft moans of pleasure.

It was her own voice she heard instead, her hand finally allowed to drift between her thighs, push the sheer material that covered her aside, and address the ache that had kept her on edge since she'd left the 7th district behind. That she found herself wet, eager, came as no surprise; that her clit had already stiffened without the need for so much as a single touch, not in any way shocking; where her thoughts drifted the moment her fingers started moving in earnest, however... that, she would not have anticipated.

It wasn't to thoughts of domination, of pushing the councilor against a nearby wall and letting her hands wander as much as they desired- it wasn't aggression, or frustration vented out after what had come to feel like days of being under severe pressure... No, in this case, it was simple concession; the thought of spreading her legs to allow the touch of another, allowing herself to be soothed by soft words of affection, of encouragement. Allowing her free hand drifting down between her legs to thrust her middle and forefingers past her entrance, adding to the frantic pace she'd established against her clitoris, her own deep moans broke the still air of the hotel room, the image of being asked to lie back, to receive the attention from Tevos's own slender hands, bidding her muscles to contract, and clutch tightly around her fingers.

In any other case, she might have found the idea embarrassingly subservient, even a little repellent, but for the moment- she really couldn't have given less of a fuck about pride.

[...]

For well over two hours since she'd arrived back downstairs, Tevos had again been subjected to negotiations, schedule planning, and the myriad other tasks that she had abandoned. Engaging herself in all of it was a simple matter, her preoccupations pushed as far to the wayside as she could manage it, every trivial detail she'd been so annoyed by before seeming less like a slew of unwanted burdens, and more like a gift from the goddess. It didn't last, of course; the distraction from the initial distraction, strange as it was to see it that way, inevitably disbanded, the event planners had disbanded for the evening, many of the officials taking their leave for meetings, social gatherings, or simple relaxation.

Tevos had nearly departed for home, herself, when she heard a light chime from her omnitool, and found herself reminded of the dinner she'd planned to have with Orinia. Looking at the message carefully for a moment longer than was necessary, she found herself tempted to cancel- but as the thoughts of what had occurred upstairs continued to sink in, continued to nag at her, she realized just how badly she could use to have some company. Even if all it proved to be was another distraction, the old turian had been a trusted friend for some time, and the idea of talking to someone had its appeal.

Sending back a confirmation, she made her way to the hotel restaurant, a great majority of the tables filled by those who'd had the same idea that she and Orinia did. Just the slightest scent of food in the air served as a fair reminder of how hungry she was; how weary she'd become after all the stress the day had brought. Orinia, however, was nowhere to be found; none of the turians present bore her signature colony tattoos, her deep tawny and sienna carapace, sported her chipped mandible, or hallmark scars; not even a single female was present.

"Madam Councilor?" Tevos glanced to her side to see a young asari maiden on approach, bearing the bright smile befitting of a well trained hostess. "Ambassador Orinia is waiting for you in one of our private rooms," the girl said, indicating to one of the closed doors on the west-facing wall.

It was a relief to hear; something about being surrounded by people after everything that had happened that day hadn't appealed to her, no matter how hungry she happened to be. Saying her thanks to the hostess, she made her way to the door that had been pointed out to her, and was grateful to see that, not only had a small amount of food been placed out, but so had two bottles of wine- one dextro, one not. Upon seeing Tevos, Orinia raised from her chair to cross the distance between the two of them, the all too familiar gesture of leaning down to lightly press her forehead against the matron's own joined with a light touch to the sternum.

A fond greeting; one that Tevos had grown to miss in those years she'd gone without any turians she called close. Raising her hand to place it against the ambassador's chest in return, she allowed the gesture to continue for a beat longer, then withdrew to offer a smile, no matter how weary.

"How is it," Tevos said, "that you always know exactly to do for me on days like these?"

"You're predictable," Orinia said, gesturing for one of the chairs, "and easy to please, thankfully." Seating herself once Tevos had followed the unspoken instruction, she said, "Though it helps that we have similar tastes."

"I was going to say this was very sweet of you," Tevos said, brow arched, "but after an answer like that, I think I'll save my gratitude for next time."

Orinia chuckled. "I don't do 'sweet,'" she said. "You should know that by now."

"Thoughtful, then?"

Shrugging, Orinia picked up the menu specific to turians, feigned a considerate look for a time. "I'll accept that," she said, giving the menu a bit more of her attention. "You take care of that problem you were having, by the way?"

The question leant Tevos pause; made the smile she had managed to wear fade considerably. There was no good way she could think of to respond to that, no matter how hard she tried- and Orinia, after so many years, had become annoyingly adept at spotting her attempts to lie, or deflect. Beyond that... with all the warring emotions she was subject to, she found herself- _wanting_ to talk, aware that, aside from Irissa, the old turian represented one of the few friends she could speak openly to, without concern for word getting out.

"Should I take that as a 'no,' or a 'maybe?'" Orinia said, noting the look in the matron's face.

"The matter... took care of itself," Tevos replied, taking up her glass of wine, and allowing herself a healthy sip of it. "But... in the midst of that, I managed to get myself caught in a rather- unfortunate dilemma."

"Anything you can talk about?" Glancing towards the door, Tevos considered for a time- uncertain of how to respond until Orinia added, "I've already scanned for listening devices. During an event like this, you can never be too careful."

"Are you using a dampener?" Tevos asked, returning her eyes to Orinia's; the old turian merely looked at her, feigning insult. "I know, it... seems like a silly question, but I don't know that it's possible to be too careful, in this case."

"Is that so?" Orinia said as she took up her own wine glass, visibly curious. "Is this a matter of state, or something more private?"

"Private," Tevos said. "Personal."

The look Orinia gave her said enough on its own. For all the years they'd known each other, 'personal' topics had amounted to talk of doctors visits, or squabbles among colleagues- the tone Tevos used now was one that had never entered into it, the implications leading the ambassador to say, "This would be an incredibly bad time to leave me in suspense, Tevos."

"Sorry," Tevos said gently, a sheepish look crossing her features. "It's hard to know where to begin, what to say about this..."

"Easier to rip a bandage off quick than peel it off slowly," Orinia said, "so how about you start by being blunt."

Allowing herself one more hesitation, Tevos weighed her options, looking out from the floor to ceiling windows that gave them an overhead view of the courtyard. Orinia was trustworthy, had been for the nearly two decades they'd been friends- and she knew that now, more than ever, she could use to have some advice from someone whose experience, regardless of age, vastly outweighed her own.

To that end, regardless of the spark of anxiety in her chest, she turned to Orinia, and said, "How well do you know Tela Vasir?" before she found herself incapable of asking... whether or not she knew that, by simply saying it aloud, she was about to usher the feeling that she should have discarded as mere frivolity into stark reality.


	11. The World Eats Bodies

**CONTENT WARNING:** So... I usually prefer to give warnings on things that are flat-out nasty instead of just baseline strange, but I am definitely pushing some creep-factor and weird sexual themes in this part. It's not the most unpleasant thing I've ever written, but I know people here appreciate authors/artists acknowledging that there might be some squick-factor happening in regards to multiple themes, so I'm just letting you guys know that this could hit some rough chords.

Again: it's not nasty, or horrifying, or exceptionally gross, it just touched on several topics that can have some raw nerves attached, and I made it a point to use more visceral language for it.

* * *

**[** 11 **::** Interlude **= {**The World Eats Bodies**} ]**

* * *

Tela had always told herself she'd come back here one day- not a stroll down memory lane, but an actual trip to what she had officially called the monument to smug superiority and self-entitlement.

Hard to call the view anything but fantastic, when the matriarch who'd owned the tower had made it a point to construct it in the center of Nos Astra's busiest commercial district. Only took a single glance downwards to see the open sprawl of towers that glistened in a soft fire of countless colored lights. Wasn't a single purpose the upwardly-mobile metropolis didn't serve: there were hotbeds of commerce, corporate headquarters, shopping centers, even community suburbs fit with schools, courthouses, civic centers, fabricated parks, and terraced gardens, all of it interconnected by the swarms of endless traffic prowling the skyways. It was a wide-angle view that made it easy to forget that there was a blood-and-shit-stained underbelly to the city; brought her out of the poisonous, narrow perspective that was easy to get jacked into after so many years of fucking around with bureaucratic red tape.

That wasn't the point of its construction, though. 'Above it all' wasn't just spatial positioning for the tower's former owner: it was a way of life, a conviction that anything, done to anyone, could be covered over with a few clever credit transfers. It was dumb luck that had any of it had been tracked, even luckier that Tela had clawed and scraped her way on to the task force after outing it in the first place, but all the handwringing and cage-rattling had at least gone somewhere. It'd sure as hell been worth it, too; for Tela, there was no greater satisfaction than knowing that she was the one standing at the top of the corporate juggernaut's headquarters, a working-class detective that the self-righteous harpy they'd dragged hissing and spitting out of the too-pristine office wouldn't have considered worthy of being pissed on by vagrants.

Might have paid good money to see it given the long, sordid track record; not really something Tela cared to put much thought into, though.

Coming back didn't quite have the thrill it did the first time, but that was expected; wasn't what made it worthwhile, besides. It was the woman alongside her that made it count. They could be standing in silence, barely giving each other the time of day, and it wouldn't have mattered- giving Tevos, a respected councilor, a view worthy of her role, did.

The elder matron even looked like she belonged here; 'dressed to the nines' was one phrase she'd heard for it, and the term sure as hell applied. The ensemble was one Tela had always taken to, had only seen worn at the most high-profile political galas the councilor attended: a glossy, subtly embroidered black dress with fetching off-the-shoulder straps; an ornate necklace, the kind that branched off into slim cords of intricate beadwork, casting a pattern- black and silver- against a bare swath of skin; fancy, polished heels, and a collection of silver bracelets around wrists adorned by silk, fingerless dinner gloves that came up past the elbow. It all played off the councilor's natural features, brought out the elaborate markings that splayed over Tevos' shoulders and trailed down to her elbows, pale and striking against slate blue skin, and coal-black fabric.

Flattering that she'd gone to all the trouble to make a show of her appearance- but, then, Tela'd done the same, though she couldn't quite remember where she got the idea to throw on a corporate monkey suit, herself, even if the all-black, white-tie ensemble didn't look half bad on her. Returning the compliment, maybe; making a show of formality where, normally, she couldn't have given less of a shit about it.

Seemed worth it, at the time she'd thought about it. Hell, aside from clearing the air a little, this would've been the perfect evening- if it weren't for the sound of voices wafting in from the open office, sounds of a full-on cocktail party. The curtains, black smoke and sheer, billowing in the wind like some aimless, panicked bird, distorting the shapes of the individuals inside, muffled the sounds of banal chit-chat, but the sliding glass door was open, allowing anyone who damn well wanted to a view of the two asari standing quietly together. She took a glance at it, ignoring the unremarkable procession of elbow-rubbing socialites to look it over. The interior of the office was just like she'd remembered it: opalescent tiling with smooth obsidian patterning on the floors, high-contrast paintings on the walls, and decorative plants, all centered around a too-big ivory desk in front of an abstract painting that probably costed too much money.

Police barriers were still up, too; bright green strips of light running between magnetized posts set up at the balcony entrance, the elevators, the hallways- made her wonder how the hell the celebrants got here in the first place. But there they were- walking, talking parasites that looked back at her witlessly when they saw her watching them, fixing her with the kinds of stares that felt like hands making a grab at her. Meant that if she wanted to get this over with, really talk about what she'd intended to after treating the councilor to the finest view of Nos Astra in existence, she had to do it quickly; preserve the evening before she missed her chance. Chance for what, though, she had to wonder; being nice was one thing, but what she'd intended on, she didn't even have the words for.

The windchime jingle of thin silver bracelets brought her out of her train of thought, shifted her attention to what it should've been on from the beginning- away from stunted ruminations, and the mix of dead-eyed social climbers.

"You're usually pretty hands-off when it comes to things like this," she said, as the councilor's hand raised to fidget with the beads of the necklace; restless, letting it show in ways that could never stay hidden. "What changed?"

"I wish I could place what it was," Tevos said, looking down into the high, white canyon of corporate towers over the railing. "But aside from what I've already said, I don't know what else I can add to lend clarity to it."

The words, that look... both made for a good reminder that this was important, that spouting off half-cocked like some dreamy-eyed maiden would be a mistake. Left her to shrug her response in the meantime- take in some of scenery around her, turn her eyes away from faded amber irises before she fired off something that'd turn a pleasant moment into a colossal fuck-up.

Plenty to look at, at least. The balcony's sitting area had a tiled floor, covered in a smeared, shadow-blurred arabesque. To either side of them, synthetic ferns, chlorophyll green on cold grey, the kind rich assholes liked to inject with bioluminescent gel, thin white tendrils spreading up the branches and leaves to match the ivory tablecloths. It was fashionable on Illium- accessorizing everything to match, no matter how pretentious it made you look.

She never could understand that; martini-swilling, elitist snobs coughing up credits to stylize everything around them, like the self-administered butt-pat was some amazing boost to their already overblown status. Almost remarked on it, but the words to say it weren't there; took only one glance at Tevos to tell herself that it wasn't worth mentioning, anyway. Watched for a moment; saw that amber gaze focused on Nos Astra's horizon, without any real interest in seeing it.

"You know I'm the one who'll be taking the fall for it, right?" Tela said, a fumbling attempt at levity.

Shouldn't have surprised her when it didn't work; didn't, really, but she still felt her muscles tense a little at the reaction. The councilor's expression had turned somber, eyes remaining on the faultless gloss of the metropolis, on the cold shadow it threw...

Following the trajectory of Tevos's gaze to gather her thoughts, Tela found herself stopped short by what came into view; couldn't even really place why. Something about the way the steam and fog at the base of the towers caught her attention, the haze quivering under a blinking red shower of sodium lights like a scared animal. Made that twist in her gut deepen for a moment; made her want to ignore the flintlock shot of urgency it gave her.

Couldn't remember it ever being that dark before, spattered black and shifting around anxiously, as if it was waiting for something. Not scared, then; hungry.

_The world eats bodies-_

She frowned, furrowing her brow, staring hard at the shifting fog like it'd done her some grave insult. She supposed it had, in a way; she wasn't fond of being unsettled by scenery, of all damn things- or some backwards phrases that sounded like wisdom, but only amounted to a fat load of fuck-all, so far as she was concerned.

"I don't know what you expected me to do," Tevos said, her voice like the view- bleak, and unfamiliar- snapping Tela out of the one-way staring contest as it came in time with another light jingle of the bracelets.

"It's a frightening thing, isn't it?" a voice said from behind them- familiar, the hiss-catch tense-release of a rebreather coming with it. "Worse, in unfamiliar environments."

Tela's shoulders tightened, a sharp look shot over her shoulder; stared like some indignant, angry guard dog at the newcomers, both of them. Something in her was saying _too soon, not enough time,_ rebelling at the idea that she'd wasted her chances with a few stupid remarks and idle chatter; made it easier to think the lapse was their fault, not hers. Didn't even need to look to know who was on approach- she'd recognize the cabbie's voice anywhere, recognize the dapper suit and confident walk- but it was a good thing she did. Selex, she saw, was behind him, smiling like a mechanical toy, fingers fidgeting with a small, silver band.

One of Tevos's bracelets.

"This is different," she heard Tevos say, her attention pulled away from the band, and back to the councilor's face. "This is-"

"Crazy," Tela interrupted firmly. "Don't take crazy personally."

"She has reason to be curious," Selex said, looking up with that slow, idiot smile, "and concerned."

He was looking at Tevos; met a resigned gaze, and a dim smile, the flickering halo of the balcony lights giving her eyes a glassy sheen. "Yes, well... either way," she said, letting her hand drop from the beads she fidgeted with, "we should get started."

"I'll play the minutes from the last meeting," the cabbie said, keying in a sequence on his omnitool.

Selex stepped up to Tevos as a holographic image flickered to life, never once losing that smile, eyes cold and grey, entitled hands resting against the councilor's sides, smoothing over them. Tevos didn't flinch; merely smiled and gave her thanks as the salarian lifted her up onto the railing; didn't release her until she'd gotten her balance, her back to the chasm between the towers. Her bracelets shimmered like dry blue crystals, catching the light of the 'minutes' as they played, the reflection a stark contrast to the pools of amber cast against the balcony tiling. Tela turned her head absently to look, and was stopped short by the projected image that occupied the center table.

There she was; in front of her own eyes, she saw herself lying on her back like some obedient pet, legs spread, knees bent, toes splayed on the white satin, digging into the fabric as she panted, groaned, growled and snapped. No sign of her partner but disembodied hands, letting her squirming and bucking play out like she was trying out to be the galaxy's next pornographic sweetheart.

Looking at it was like passing through a nitrous haze, the whiplash shift of standing upright, to looking upside down at her own dumb-fuck, invalid stare tearing at her equilibrium. Her senses were hit with the tell-tale hum of sex, the wet-snap clutch of muscle and excited nerves. It was all duplicated to perfection, through holographic skin of liquid crystal, deep blue, coagulated to vague solidity under a translucent silver cage of simulated mesh; kept dogging her until a hangover headrush made her eyes ache and her stomach lurch, a split second of disorientation that snapped her back to her senses.

To the body that stood, not the one that worked her hips and made the kinds of sounds she'd expect to hear in some blood and cum stained strip bar.

It all played out right in front of the damn doors, partygoers that milled around inside the office watching with all the slack-jawed enthusiasm of an insect hive, pure nervous system without a flicker of cognition, roving stares with no perception. Aside from them, no one else seemed to notice. In fact- no one else seemed to have moved, or even looked at her save for the cabbie, the squat volus affording her a moment of clinical scrutiny.

_Just keep your eyes off it,_ she told herself, _whatever the fuck it is,_ turning her head away as a gloss of slick moisture was smeared by slender fingers over her projection's cheek. _Don't let it happen again._

"I don't know if I can control this," Tela said, like her only goal was to contradict herself, to erase any attempts she made to calm down, "and it scares the hell out of me that it's even a question."

"It will flicker out, in time," the cabbie said, "extinguish itself, when there's no more fuel to offer." She watched him for a moment- saw him glance at the two that were with them, before returning his attention to her. Inclining his head, he said, "Are you listening?"

"Have been since I left the 7th," she said, keeping a close watch as Tevos began to remove the bracelets, one by one, each of them handed to Selex's grasping fingers; heard her own damn voice like it was reacting to that first touch of scaled skin on polished metal. "You've seen this before?" she asked, glancing down at him; saw him look up, small white eyes surveying the scene.

"Many times, yes," he said, nodding.

Tela's attention drifted after that; didn't care what he had to say, if he said anything at all. Let his voice blend into the background, along with her own _fuck-me_ whimpering. The bracelets were still coming off; were still being handed over to be stroked and coveted by the attentive salarian. Tevos was yielding every step of the way, obedience automatic, all while the salarian stood by to receive everything she offered, staring like some juvenile voyeur, fingers fumbling in excitement over the bracelets.

"Starting to think it was a fucking mistake to let you in here in the first place," Tela said under her breath, hard-pressed to describe the whole dispassionate ritual as anything other than flat-out obscene.

"Please, Tela," Tevos said, looking up at her with listless eyes- like every removed piece of jewelry was emptying her out. "I only wanted to make sure you were alright."

Their gazes stayed locked for a few moments of dead silence; only sound that Tela could hear was that pathetic _oh, oh, __**uhh!**_ of the projected footage. Was that it, she wondered? Had the 'minutes' been what made it feel like a door had closed between them? Something else? Or had she always been locked out, too stupid to notice until now?

No.

No, not yet. For the first time since the ritual started, Tevos had stopped; was looking at her like she could say, or do something to put an end to all of this. She didn't; opened her mouth to speak but got overruled by a pitiful begging and faint static, staring back at that flicker of expectance in the councilor's eyes for long enough to see it fade.

"Just talking to you like this could end my career permanently," she said, hearing herself speak with no recollection of summoning the words, "you know that."

"I understand," Tevos said, tugging off another slender bracelet, "If you want me to leave, I'll-"

"'Want' has nothing to do with it."

Tevos went quiet after that; gave a shake of her bowed head, that wrist-slap brand of disappointment she was only too good at communicating. Tela didn't bother to keep talking; just watched Tevos handing off the next bracelet to Selex. Like the councilor, he was locked in the ritual nature of it, every twitch of his smile and brush of his fingers repeated, over and over.

The shift of the silver band caught the edge of the projection's blue twilight flicker, a bright sheen lined white, the sound of Tevos's voice, "Do you happen to recall the first time I asked to speak to you in my office, privately?" lost like some distant signal.

That light pulled at her, tugged at her insides like it wanted to pull them out of her, "I don't know," said around a thick knot in her throat, a shuddered breath brought in with a cold sweat shiver. "I can't-"

Robbed of her tongue again; robbed of everything but the poison shocks of cold fingertips igniting raw nerves, the staring contest between her unoccupied body and her superior seen upside-down against the backdrop of a sky painted like shifting walls of iron, blistered and spotted black. Just the sight of it brought the memory of a dead, grey smell, ozone and stale sweat mixing with a charnel house reek of broken, suppurating scars. It came and went, overpowered by the sharp scent of venereal excess, but lingered long enough to make saliva pool in her mouth, the kind you could see smeared over the lips of a drunk-sick vagrant seconds before-

"This began as a lapse in judgement, on my part." Tevos's voice. "Makes it difficult to maintain a healthy distance."

Swallowing hard, she strained her eyes to watch the exchange, ignoring the red, tidal burst of primordial gratification clawing its way through her, projected body too obedient and ineffectual to let her maintain a focus.

A hand caught the back of her neck in the same second she got a read on the sound of her own voice, "This, coming from the woman who took me aside and told me not to get emotionally involved in my work," from the physical body she'd been torn from; felt the pinch of manicured nails at her nape, a throwback to the petty torments of sneering, half-century-old brats trying to one-up each other, same as the kind she grew up with.

This wasn't petty, though; this was control. One false shift could cause a paralyzing shot of pain; made everything but her begging hips go still, allowing her head to be jerked upwards, her gaze fixing on a smoldering black stare, on eyes as blank as obsidian mirrors, pure energy without a trace of warmth, or lust. The reconstruction of the woman that sat passively on the railing, covered in the same nightmare halflight of high tension wires.

Tevos's reflection smiled, tightened the grip on Tela's nape while the other played between her thighs, and said, "She worked on her material substance vainly, because she did not know the truth..."

"Will you get in touch if you need anything?" Tevos again- the quiet one behind her, not the manufactured, sex-kitten temptress that stared down at her, toyed with her. "You're burning up."

Her nape was released abruptly, long enough to see herself, see a reflection still capable of articulating when all she could do was moan and whine like a 'sand-blasted whore, just nod dumbly. Watched herself accept the last silver bracelet taken into her hands, and draw her fingers over it, a stark contrast to Selex's fevered stroking.

"She assumed a fashioned figure while she was preparing," the sex kitten overhead purred into her ear, "in power and in beauty, the substitute for truth." The fingers paused there, poised against the heartbeat pulse in her stiffened clit, and that calm voice made silken, sultry, said, "Pay attention."

She was so damn obedient, like some part of her was aching to be, biting down on her lower lip to keep herself quiet, fingers grabbing at the tablecloth like that'd keep her from squirming. Tevos's hands were raising to the clasp of the necklace, head bowed, the eagerness in Selex's rheumy eyes as he watched its removal hitting a fever pitch. He was as anxious as the black smoke below the towers; hungered.

"Done?" her reflection asked as the necklace came away, and was placed into the salarian's free hand to join the other jewelry; made that sick feeling amplify, suddenly.

She knew what was happening, knew what Tevos's slow, affirmative nod meant; what the tense raise of Selex's shoulders, and the appreciative wordless murmur he gave implied; was helpless to do a fucking thing about it but lay there.

"It appears so, yes," Tevos said, whimsical smile carrying an undercurrent of resignation. "Though I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever be."

"This, then," the sex-kitten murmured, "was not a humiliation for the illimitable, inconceivable one."

"Shut up," Tela said through gritted teeth, the firm rhythm of the finger against her clit picking up again, forced her to bite back another round of sniveling whimpers.

The first words she could say, on her own, and no one around them had heard it. Even the cabbie had his back to her, gaze shifting from the gratified salarian to the distant, but... fond exchange going on between the two asari.

And to all that, her idiot reflection just asked, "I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"For they were as nothing," the sex-kitten continued, as Tevos shook her head, hands settling back on the railing, "this terror and this forgetfulness and this figure of falsehood-"

"Are you going to be alright?" Tevos asked.

"-whereas established truth is unchanging, unperturbed-"

"You get used to doing what you have to," Tela's reflection replied listlessly.

"-and completely beautiful." The sex-kitten's second hand join the one that worked Tela's clit in earnest, two fingers plunging deep inside of her. "Pay attention..."

Seemed a sick joke that the tetanus clutch of an anxious muscle contraction hit hard with the sight of Selex's hands closing tight around the bracelets. Brought out a groan, disgust defied by a shrill chorus of disembodied lust in her nerves; made it harder to pay attention, but there was no denying she had to. Selex's possessive grasping, his thin, awkward smiles and reptile hunger weren't her point of focus- Tevos was.

"Well," Tevos was saying gently, attention on Tela's blank-eyed double. "Keep me updated on what you find, and-" -_fuck_- she knew that tone, remembered that pause, knew the innocent gesture that followed because she'd played it in her fucking head like it'd been a moment of pure gold- "-thank you, Tela..." the councilor said, all soft smiles and muted affection, punctuated with a brush of her hand over the shoulder of Tela's reflection, "as always."

That was the goodbye, before. That was it. But there was no putting a halt to what was happening, no casual statement to stick around from her double, her own limbs paralyzed by the depraved script it was running on.

"For this reason," the apparition murmured, as Tevos's hands began to release the railing, body leaning backwards, "do not take error too seriously," the certainty of what was coming was greeted with a calm, quiet serenity that had no business being there, the councilor's eyes meeting hers- not her double's- with a faint smile on white and slate blue lips, like an apology.

"_Fuck you_," Tela spat, raising her inert hands to start shoving at the sex kitten's shoulders, too limp and weak to make good of the effort, no matter how much adrenaline shot through her-

_-and everything eaten in the world dies-_

-too slow to do anything more than stare as gravity made a grab for the woman she'd served for nearly a century, a palpable force that meant to drag its acquisition down to the earth to be devoured.

All that was left was the flutter of black, silken skirts, and a shimmering, broken glass shower of silver bracelets, tossed over the railing with a casual flick of Selex's wrist- played out to the atonal rhythm of a shrill, electric beep.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Tela woke in that moment of panic, jerking bolt upright out of bed to the sound of her terminal's alarm blaring in her ears, the breaths she pulled in sharp, shuddered. Disoriented, the bright glow of the terminal making her eyes ache, the heel of her palm pressed to her forehead as she forcibly slowed her breathing. Reaching out blindly with her free hand to smack what doubled as a snooze button, she rubbed her hands against her face- and felt her heart lurch as the sound of a calm voice came from her terminal.

"Ms. Vasir. I've been trying to reach you."

Fuck. _Fuck._ Looking up at the screen, she saw the string of nonsensical letters and numbers she'd assigned to Barla Von's voice line. It wasn't the alarm, it was a damn call-

"Right," she said, trying to get her harsh breathing under control. "Yeah... sorry about that."

There was a pause; even from a distance, his bemusement was notable. "Is this a bad time?" he asked.

_Yes,_ was all she wanted to say to that, but didn't know what good it'd do to end the call, and dwell on the sick games her subconscious had just played with her. "No," she said. "It's fine. I'm- I just got back from a jog."

He could probably tell it was a lie, but he didn't bother to press for details. "Well... I hope it was a pleasant one, at least."

"Thrilling as always," she said, wincing slightly as she shifted in the bed, the light ache in her thighs and- between them giving her a stern reminder of just how... enthusiastic she'd gotten on the previous night. "What's this about, anyway?"

"I was just checking in to see if you had any updates for me."

"Would've called if I had any," she said, rubbing her eyes; had less of a headache than she'd expected to, all things considered, but every muscle felt like it'd been put through a meat grinder. "Got a ton of leads... little short on answers."

"Is there anything I can assist with?"

Her first inclination was to say 'no,' but- Von had resources at his disposal that she didn't, at the moment. Brought her attention to the sealed envelope the cabbie had handed to her the night before, the one she'd left next to the terminal.

"Maybe," she said, reaching for it, "just give me one second..."

"Take your time."

Opening the envelope, she pulled out a small slip of paper, thick, with a decorative, embossed rose in the corner. The message was written out plainly, with an attention to penmanship she thought had gone extinct a long time ago: _Yirell Noir Velvet Rose. Dress nicely, carry unmarked credits. __Observe caution__, do not make purchases, ask your questions, and leave._

Fighting the urge to palm her face at the idea of tracking down another denizen of the 7th, Tela said, "You got anything on a 'Yirell,' uh-" She squinted at the note for a moment. "I'm not even going to try and pronounce this."

"How is it spelled?"

"N-o-i-r."

"_No-warr_, then."

"Heard it before?"

"The name and the word, yes."

"Word?"

"Yes. From a human dialect. French, I believe."

Human. Tela squared her jaw slightly, looking at the note a little more hatefully than was warranted. Either everyone in the 7th had a human fetish, or this was another thread tied to Selex. Chances were good it was the latter, but- she wasn't looking to get her hopes up on that.

"Any idea what that's about?" she asked, setting the envelop aside and raising to her feet, glad he wasn't on the vid screen to see the mouthed 'ow' she gave in response to her legs complaining. "Aside from the fact that it sounds about as 'art house pretentious' as you can get?"

"Well... her establishment does cater to human clients. Enough that they've given her a nickname: 'the White Tigress.'"

Stooping to pick up a clean pair of pants, she said, "That supposed to mean something to me?"

"It may be of some importance, I suppose," he said, "but only in respects to her appearance. She's quite pale. I hear many suspect her of having albinism in her family line."

"So she's pureblood."

"Yes. And decorated with black markings that mimic your own, to some capacity, which- well. I'm sure I don't need to explain the significance of that."

"Oh, good," Tela said under her breath, "just what I need," pulling the BDUs on over her hips. "Another malcontent." Fastening the fly, she said, "Anything else you can tell me about her? Anything about the place she runs?"

"Her personal records are extremely difficult to track down," Von said. "Actually, I might not even be aware of her existence if she hadn't raised some suspicions with locals in the 7th."

"Which locals?"

"Unless it's urgent, it's better I didn't say."

"Fair enough," she said, pausing to pull her shirt on, reasoning that she'd be better off not getting any more involved than she was already. "What can you tell me about the venue?"

"It's been described as everything from an opium den to a brothel," Von said, "and was given clearance to go into operation by Oma Caris. Caters to exotic tastes in alcohol and- 'adult' entertainment, as it were. Meant to cater to all species, though humans and asari appear to be the most frequent clientele."

"Out of towners, I'm guessing," she said, moving over to the terminal to check through her received messages; she'd nearly forgotten about the request she'd put in with the census bureau. "Is she the type to look for big spenders?"

"Oh, most certainly," Von said, as Tela clicked on the response she'd received. "She has a habit of turning down clients that don't meet her aesthetic standards, though she does make exceptions, in some cases."

"Oh yeah?" Tela said absently. "To whom?"

"Others of her own kind," Von said, "though I suspect it's not an act of charity."

"The black tattoos are proof of that," she said under her breath, brow furrowing slightly as she scanned the information in front of her.

Twenty three asari registered in the 7th- not a lot, but enough that she should have seen more than a couple wandering around. The district wasn't that large.

"By the way," she said, making a grab for her jacket, the letter she'd received from the cabbie stuffed into her pants pocket, "that name 'Caris' keeps coming up. There anything you can tell me about him?"

"Plenty," Von said, "though most what I can tell you isn't likely to be true. Easier to say that he- or, she, potentially, shares a great deal of traits with our mutual associate."

"Only heard him referred to as a 'he,'" Tela said.

"And he, or she, has also been salarian, turian, volus- even asari, from time to time. Some think Caris is a work of fiction, little more; a tall tale brought in by mercenaries with the intent to scare the locals."

"Sure seems to be working," she said, tugging the jacket on over her shoulders, "especially if people have to get 'approved' to set up shop there." Beat. "Look, just- send any files you've got on him and Yirell to my omnitool when you get a chance. Already had a late start to the morning, and I've gotta get out of here."

"Of course. Let me know if you find anything, or need anything else."

"I will," Tela said, "thanks."

The line went dead after that, leaving her to take note of at least two calls from Tevos's office received that morning.

Lead her to pause for a moment, looking at the screen a little blankly. That dream hadn't vanished, and neither had the deep sense of unease it evoked- made part of her want to place the call to the councilor's office just to see for herself that everything was alright. She shrugged it off in the end, telling herself that she was already late in getting started for the day; that she needed to get back to Selex's apartment, no matter how much the idea turned her stomach.

She shook her head, yanking on her boots and lacing them up. _Hell with that._ Bad enough to be shaken up by a damn dream, but by a paranoid murderer who practically fell apart under pressure? There was only so much humiliation she was willing to weather over the last couple days; being even remotely affected by the sadistic bullshit spat out by a subconscious that had been fed nothing but hormones and stress for well over six hours was out of the damn question.

Calling the councilor, though- no matter how much she wanted to, their brief run-in in the hotel room made her think otherwise. Going from shaken, to angry, to awkward in the span of a few minutes, with a headache she could only hope would go away after a few glasses of water, was not a worthwhile way to start what was promising to be yet another irritating day. Made her settle on writing out a quick note to the councilor to make assurances that she was alright, and confirm that she'd be making contact after her meeting with Selex.

Only one addendum was added: _I'll avoid the water this time._

With that out of the way, she started towards the door- to get some food, find proper attire, move funds into some unmarked chits, and a whole host of other tasks that needed to be completed before seeing Selex- ignoring the incoming call announced by another round of beeping from her terminal.

* * *

[...]

* * *

"Something the matter?" Sparatus asked, as Tevos stepped back into the private conference room.

He, Valern, and Udina were looking at her curiously; she didn't doubt that they'd seen her distraction throughout the morning.

Still, she offered a faint smile, and said, "No. Just a simple matter that Ms. Tinos wanted to clarify about some of the decorations."

"Ah, yes," Sparatus grumbled. "The 'teal' thing."

Valern canted his head slightly. "The what?"

"Nothing that requires nearly as much attention as she's putting into it," Udina said, as Tevos seated herself at the conference table. "She has bigger problems to manage, at the moment."

"Ms. Tinos is concerned the decor might ruffle some feathers," Sparatus said, for clarity's sake. "Something about the colors on the banquet's centerpiece being-" Noting the wince on Tevos's face, he paused, canted his head, and said, "What?"

"You might want to avoid using the phrase 'ruffled feathers,'" Tevos said. "All things considered."

"Ah. Right. I suppose that might not be taken too well, would it?"

"On par with your ambassador being asked if turian mandibles are anything like an ant's, yes," Valern said mildly. "Now... can we move on with the agenda?"

"Of course," Tevos said. "My apologies for the interruption. What was our next point of discussion?"

Dutifully, Udina gave a rundown of other various diplomatic disasters laying in wait, Korlack's activities among them- and while Tevos resolved herself to pay attention to what was being said, she found that the same sense of unease she'd been subject to the day before hadn't abated. It seemed absurd, in and of itself; she could trust Tela's message, trust that the younger asari had recovered enough to continue the assignment- and do her best not to take the lack of contact personally... even as she felt herself slipping further and further from the lofty platform of non-involvement


	12. Playing on a Bad Cliche

**[** 12 **::** Playing On a Bad Cliche' **]**

* * *

_FROM: b138720-344 [server unknown]_

_SUBJECT: Requested Articles_

Invest wisely.

Attached File(s): Prasino Leone Catalogue; "Entrepreneurial Legends in the Unlikeliest Places," _Citadel Business Review_.

* * *

OPENING ATTACHMENT: _Prasino Leone Boutique Catalogue_

* * *

Greetings,

As requested, here is a summary profile of Yirell Noir, with some additional details you may find useful. More information will be made available to you, should you require it, but there is precious little about her on public, or private, databases. The life she lead prior to her arrival on the Citadel has, for all intents and purposes, been erased.

Take this at face value, if at all possible, but: it may interest you to know that it appears her records were sealed by Asari High Command. I don't have confirmation of this, as you might have guessed, but all of the usual 'benchmarks' of this public erasure are present. This in mind, I would advise caution in dealing with her directly; I'm not entirely sure what it means for your investigation, should it turn out that she is, in fact, under their protection or, indeed, working alongside them.

PS: If you're intent on paying her a visit, I hear that she has a preference for clothing designed by the _Prasino Leone_ Boutique, specializing in antiquated or 'vintage' fashions from multiple species. Be sure to ask the employee you speak to what the significance of your purchase is; she is likely to ask you about its origins. The _Leone_ is in walking distance of the 7th's main plaza; costs are on the high end but not prohibitive, as it operates as something of a pawn shop.

PPS: If you feel comfortable with it, tell the sales rep assisting you what your goal is; Yirell is widely disliked at the boutique on account of being 'easily angered' and 'bossy,' but the manager is willing to deal with her due to repeat, and highly lucrative business. They will be able to direct you to something that is likely to appeal to her.

* * *

Name: Yirell Noir (pseudonym; real name unknown)  
Nicknames: 'Ward Consort,' 'White Tigress'  
Species: Asari  
Age: (est.) 800-850  
Residence: Citadel, Zakera Ward, district 7, subdivision D23-3  
Birthplace: (listed as) Nos Astra, Illium  
Occupation: Owner/Manager of 7th's Velvet Rose Smoking Lounge (loc: subdivision D23-1)  
Affiliate(s): Oma Caris (7th District)  
Priority: Low  
Family: n/a (records sealed)

Summary: Proprietress of the Velvet Rose, known for catering to visiting entrepreneurs and politicians. Initially thought to be a possible source of information, but has so far refused to bargain. Not considered to be a 'rival.'

Physical Description:

* 6'2", 165lbs (est.), said to appear 'gaunt' when not wearing tailored clothing. Mature/aged features; has undergone cosmetic treatments to appear less weathered. Considered moderately attractive, though to have visibly feminine but androgynous body type, facial features, and mode of dress.

* Earned nickname 'the White Tigress' due to complexion, eye shape, tattoos, and demeanor. Extremely pale; black tattoos mimicking the markings of mixed blood asari (unknown if the markings are meant to indicate any specific 'paternal' species of origin.) Eyes are described as 'catlike'; photos, observation by those familiar, etc, place eye color as 'yellowed' or 'pale gold.' Suspected of having colored lenses surgically implanted to change eye color.

* re: Tattoos - visible on her face/the sides of her neck. Visible on shoulders and shoulder blades when wearing more traditionally 'feminine' attire; has never been seen by locals wearing anything less than formal suits, or dresses. Please see 'Misc.' section for additional notes.

Personality:

Client descriptions are sparing, but have given some details.

Assertive, eccentric, aloof, capricious; described as 'ruthless' when negotiating fees with clients, or expansions of property with local district planners. Highly perceptive, intelligent; thought to be knowledgeable on scientific matters, but does not talk about it in great detail. Suspected of having been trained in the discipline, but this cannot be confirmed.

* Treatment of employees described as 'distant,' but she knows each girl well enough to match them with the correct clients. Employs only asari- no exceptions.

* re: Ruthless - Has gone so far as to 'detain' clients that are unable to pay fees until the funds are in her account. Detention has never lasted more than a couple hours, and thought to be 'understandable,' but those subject to it described it as incredibly unnerving.

Relationships:

* To the best of anyone's knowledge, her only known affiliate is Oma Caris, but the relationship is peripheral.

* Loose ties to a Thessia-based asari named Edine, last name unknown (confidential records), relationship uncertain. The connection is based only on information that appeared in Yirell's most recent tax report (a substantial gift that had to be claimed after internal revenue conducted an audit).

* No known bondmates, or suitors; rumored to prefer the company of those who work for her. She has denied this vehemently.

* No known relatives.

Misc. Notes:

* Thought of as having trace albinism in family line. Traits align with this assumption, displaying all known indicators of albinism seen in both asari, and other species. Known to frequent 7th district's optometrist, has claimed the purchase of specialized contacts and eyewear as a 'business expense' due to the aesthetic nature of the business she runs. Eyewear purchased is heavily associated with classic light sensitivity, and listed medical care is common with those that have undergone corrective surgery for astigmatism/nystagmus.

* Likelihood of being pureblood very high (source: Armali Medical Institute's study on genetic abnormalities in asari, dated 3.18.2110, non-restricted data; to date, the albinism trait has never been observed in asari of 'mixed' heritage).

* re: Tattoos - Black is not a naturally occurring coloration among the asari. Tattoos of this nature are therefor a rejection of the relatively (by asari standards) new 'breeding customs' among their kind, as elaborate markings are a staple of mixed "lineage," indicative of high social standing/wealthy families (less true of Illium where mixed lineages are as common as pure, but black markings 'phenomena' is still present there). More common in purebloods, but some mixed bloods are known to 'fill in' their markings with black ink. Widely perceived as a hostile, misanthropic denouncement of social norms, while still owning 'pureblood stigma,' in spite of the statement being incendiary towards purebloods as well. Thessian authorities take a dim view of the practice and label the practitioners as malcontents.

* Some clients have reported uneasiness in respects to purchasing the services of her employees, though they are reluctant to state the reasoning. Employees described as 'checked out,' though Yirell has stated that this is the result of hiring more 'low key' maidens and matrons. Suspect that-

* * *

Tela raised a hand to rub her eyes, brows furrowing slightly. The headache that had plagued her since she got up was starting to fade, thankfully, but maintaining her concentration was proving more difficult than she would have otherwise preferred. It was as much the drug as what she was walking into, she knew. The comedown wasn't anywhere near the crash-and-burn 'day after Hallex' effect- a state where 'nothing is good and will never be good again, ever' was a universal sentiment- but the dream, the ache in her eyes, and the colorful streamers that erupted behind her lids every time she closed them, were doing enough to leave her off-kilter. Didn't help that the information on-hand wasn't even something she was sure she needed, or wanted to pursue- all it was doing presently was giving her something to look at on the cab ride back to the 7th.

Yirell's connection to the 'asari problem' in the 7th was the main bullet point that was clear to her in the entire file; something that could be dealt with by C-Sec agents that hadn't been paid to ignore the problem. The only connection she could see to Selex was the use of a human last name, and that was a loose one at best. So why had the cabbie given it to her? And- now that she thought about it- how the hell had he known her name in the first place? Was he an ally, or was he sending her into an ambush?

She ran through the specifics in her head on as point-by-point a basis as she could, nearly kicking herself for not thinking of it until now. The turians knew him, that much was obvious- but they'd still called her Ineesa. If that was a point in his favor or not had yet to be seen; she didn't know how often they interacted with each other, or if they'd had a chance to since she'd try to pull one over on Licaela and Detri. He had rather serenely talked her down from the worst of the drug's come-up, which was unnecessary; instilling a false sense of security and trust, maybe, or he was just that eccentric and charitable- not that she believed much in charity.

He knew Selex, though... and indicated more than once that he had seen druggings like hers happen before. That was the tightest connection she knew of- a connection hinted at in the last passage she'd read in Yirell's file, besides. Something between her and Selex, maybe? Was that even viable? Yirell was an asari, a 'sworn enemy' by his standards.

_So are you,_ Tela reminded herself, _but he's still working with you._ Besides, he had to have gotten that drug from somewhere- and there was something to be said for the rather unnerving idea that she wasn't the first, or potentially the last asari, to be unwittingly subject to the substance.

Lowering her hand from her eyes, she exited out of the attached files Von had given her; had gotten all of a heartbeat away from closing out the inbox window when she caught a sentence fragment that stopped her short.

_This ignorance of the father brought about terror and fear..._

Just looking at it brought the tension back, momentarily; made her muscles go tense at the reminder of Tevos's voice speaking it to her in a low, lascivious murmur, the very thought of it inciting a couple hard thrums of her heart against her chest. Annoyance was quick to follow, her brow furrowing, jaw tensing. Never in her life had she let a dream, even a nightmarish one, hold agency over her, and she wasn't about to make a habit of letting it happen, no matter how unnervingly disorienting the experience had been. It would fade, like all the others, replaced by the standard repetition of the kinds of dreams she'd been warned she'd have regularly- like feeling around for where she typically put her sidearm and being unable to find it.

Should have helped to think of it that way, but it didn't; those words were still present on her screen, lingering in her thoughts in much the same way as the peculiar phrase Ephesus had spoken to her on the way out of Selex's apartment. She hadn't been given time to check what either of them meant after hearing them, or seeing them- and now, it seemed easier just to run them through an extranet search, just as she'd intended.

It came as no surprise that all the results did was offer another small detail that raised more questions than answers- but it did, at least, move her one step closer to confirming her initial suspicion that Selex never sent the message in the first place. The spoken phrase, and the sent one, were both from the same source- a source she had heard Selex shrug off as inconsequential. Meant it was far more likely to have come, instead, from one of his companions.

Selex, Caris, Yirell, Ergot and Ephesus- the two turian guards... hell, even the cabbie- there were loose ends everywhere, all of them with some vague, centralized connection that went beyond the 7th district itself, one she couldn't quite see; one she wasn't entirely sure she even wanted to.

* * *

[...]

* * *

"Ms. Vasir!" Selex's greeting had comes as its own surprise as she stepped into the overcrowded base of operations, his hands outstretched, smile wide. "I'm glad to see you've returned. Can I offer you some-"

"Pass," Tela said flatly, shooting the salarian a suspicious look; affable was not a demeanor Selex displayed gracefully, but at least it was convincing. "I brought my own water this time."

He chuckled softly, at that, appearing almost- contrite, for a moment. "I understand," he said, hands lowering, eyes shifting down to the plastic bag hanging off her arm. "Been to the _Prasino_, I see? Doing some shopping, or is that-?"

"I'm not here to hand you any new dirt to sift through, Selex," she said, not even needing to guess at what he was angling for; the kid-in-a-candystore glint in his eyes told her enough. "Not until you give me something in return." Canting her head, she said, "That's still the plan, right?"

"Yes," he said, smile widening, "it is." Gesturing to the terminal at the far end of the center table, he said, "This way, please."

Following along, Tela noted the open tapestry leading into the alcove she'd first seen Ergot and Ephesus in before; both were absent, the bright, projected screens of their terminals shut down for the time being. For the better, she supposed; Selex hadn't mentioned the message they'd sent, and she wasn't certain if, or when, would be a good time to ask either of them about its meaning.

"I trust you've recovered from- what happened?" Selex asked, stepping up to his terminal's keyboard to type in the password. "No incidents, or...?"

"I'm fine," she said flatly, returning his look with an irritable one of her own. "And unless you feel like telling me what the hell that was, or where it came from, you're the last person I want to talk to about it."

She would've chided herself for being a _little_ too aggressive, no matter how warranted the remark- but Selex offered another contrite look. "Fair enough," he said. "Though- I hope you can accept my apology," calling up a file listing with two previewed schematics at the top of the screen. "Or- at least understand why it was necessary."

"Jury's still out on that one," she said, looking over the file listing; couldn't make heads or tails of it. "If this whole thing turns out to be a bust-"

"-It won't," he said, raising his hands in feigned surrender when she looked back over at him. "Believe me. I think you'll find that what I have to tell you will make any... _discomfort_ you may have experienced very worthwhile."

"We'll see about that," she said under her breath, watching as a status bar was called up onto the screen, the holoprojector on the table slowly coming to life. "What've you got for me?"

"Answers," Selex said, as if he'd been waiting his whole life to say that one word. "And, more importantly, _context_- for the manuscript, for the letter you showed me." The status bar ticked along sluggishly as he paused, a somewhat sheepish look appearing on his face. "It, ah- may take a while to load, though. This isn't as top of the line as it used to be."

"Mind giving me a rundown on what I'm about to see, then?"

"Easier to just show you," he said, the status bar ticking forward a couple more spaces; hadn't even reached half-way yet. "Eventually."

"'End of the week' at this rate," Tela said under her breath.

"Yes, well... in the meantime- if you don't mind me asking... what were you doing at the _Prasino?_"

Fuck. Of all the times she'd hoped her own bait wouldn't amount to anything. She could see the way his eyes moved, by the slight quirk in his lids, the stiffness in his shoulders, that he was nervous; meant she'd hit paydirt when she'd casually flashed the logo at him, enough that he couldn't help himself from asking about it.

_Fuck._

"Been invited to a formal dinner with some of the raloi delegates," she said, the lie coming easily enough. "Heard good things about the shop, so I figured I'd check it out."

"A formal dinner," he said. "The banquet?"

"Not the official one, no," she said. "Just something on the side for Council staff; let their new friends see who their operatives are."

"Ah. Makes sense; have you and your colleagues appear innocuous so they don't have anything to fear from you, mn?"

"That's what I figured," she said, glancing back at the status bar. Nearly seventy five percent- enough time to get an answer to, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," he said, shrugging as non-chalantly as he was able. "It's just- curious that you'd choose such a strange outlet."

"Right," she said, almost hating herself for pursuing further; depending on what he said, she may very well have been obligating herself to follow up on Yirell. "Is that why you look like you just swallowed something rotten?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation, Ms. Vasir," he said, attempting another affable smile and- failing miserably. "Nothing more."

"Right." He knew something- was nervous enough to warrant pushing him a little harder; opted to try a slightly different route with, "Come on, Selex, what's this about? I didn't just end up on someone's radar by going there, did I?"

"I don't know whose 'radar' you'd be on," he said, seeming to relax a little, but- he was still looking antsy.

"You sure about that? I've been hearing a lot about some guy named 'Caris.' Lot of people seem to think he's got his eyes on everything, especially the venues he's looking to shake down."

Selex relaxed almost immediately; seemed to take the question as a sign of ignorance, his hand raising to wave the question off. "Caris is an urban legend, a- 'boogyman,' nothing more," he said flatly. "Just another way for the local mercs to send C-Sec on a snipe hunt."

"Didn't think you'd care about law enforcement being given the run-around."

"I don't," Selex said. "It's just tacky- playing on a bad cliche'. Really- the idea of an invisible overlord in the 7th is- ah! Here we are."

Tela didn't remark on the irony of that statement, instead turning her attention to the holoprojector as the lights dimmed, and the overhead lights kicked in. Of all people to deny the theory of a district overlord...

Didn't bode well for her suspicions about Yirell, she noted inwardly. According to Von, and the _Prasino_ employees she'd spoken to, the matriarch practically lived there when she wasn't overseeing the Velvet Rose- and asari looking to get into her good graces shopped there frequently. Didn't help that Selex looked genuinely relieved to see her looking oblivious to anything but Caris, either. Tempting as it was to curse her own bad luck, or dwell on whether or not she'd just gotten tacit confirmation that the connection between Selex and the matriarch was one worth looking into, she instead opted to turn her attention to the wireframe schematics projected over the table.

Tela paused to look it over, squinting at the device for a moment. "A prothean beacon?" she said, the observation earning an affirmative nod. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well," he said, "for starters, this isn't just any prothean beacon. This," he nodded towards it, "is the one from Eden Prime. The schematics were prohibitively expensive to obtain."

"I'm sure they were," she said, glancing over to see him looking decidedly proud of himself. "Something this classified usually is."

"Yes," he said. "A secret between friends, though, mn?"

"Didn't tell anyone you had my report," she said. "Wouldn't need to, either; I could arrest you on the spot just for looking at it." Catching a somewhat bemused look from the salarian, she quirked a brow, and said, "Don't tell me that surprises you."

"No, I- suppose it doesn't," he said, raising a hand to clear his throat lightly. Once he'd recovered some of his lost footing, he said, "Anyway, this beacon is more significant than anyone, including the surveyors that found it, could have ever imagined. Look here..." He pulled up another beacon schematic, placing it alongside the one from Eden Prime. "Do you see the difference?"

"One's bigger," Tela said blandly. "That supposed to mean something?"

"It means everything," Selex said. Keying a few commands into the program he was running, he switched the projection to a satellite view of the planet, with rudimentary dots placed in orbit, all centered around a massive red marker. "See that?"

"I see a red blob, yes."

"It's- I'm not much of an artist, Ms. Vasir," he said sheepishly, "so I apologize for having to use more... _symbolic_ methods of conveying what I'm trying to tell you."

"You put this together?" she asked, gesturing to the projected image.

"I did, yes," Selex said. "Visual representation of all the data I've collected about Eden Prime, about the attack on the Citadel- very thorough. Not- very aesthetic, though."

"I don't know," she said dryly, unable to resist a light jab at him, "as blobs go, this one's pretty handsome."

He just- looked at her for a moment, thoroughly unamused. "Are you done?"

"For now," she said, a mild half-smirk on her lips. "So what's our friend here supposed to represent?"

"Our 'friend' here," he said, shaking off the brief spat of irritation quite admirably, "is a ship- specifically, the one that attacked the Citadel. It appeared after the beacon was unearthed. Do you know why?" She looked over at him, just in time to see that kid-in-a-candystore expression again. "It was _summoned_."

"Yeah, I hear that's one of the things beacons do," she said dryly. "Guide things to them... give off signals..."

"Well... yes," he said, "but I know the purpose of that signal- and so did Councilor Tevos."

"How do you figure?"

"She was the one who attempted to dissuade humans from colonizing the planet in the first place," Selex said. "Reserved, of course, but you could see how vehemently she was opposed to that project."

Tela didn't bother to tell him _why_, or that Tevos had simply stated what the other councilors would have anyway; the less time she spent arguing with him, the better. "So- what, are you trying to imply that she was against a planet with a functioning beacon being colonized because she knew that anyone who stumbled across it would get that-?"

"-Blob to show up, yes" Selex concluded for her, completely straight faced until he caught her amused smirk. He paused, then, cleared his throat, and said, "Or- ship, rather. She couldn't be too vehement about it when the plans were first introduced to colonial administrators, though, since it might alert her colleagues in the Council to the- special interest she'd taken in the planet."

"What kind of special interest? Is she all for this- summoning thing, or is she against it?"

"Oh, she and High Command are definitely all for it. The trouble for them is, it showed up before they were ready. Meant they needed to show their hand, and plant a distraction- an elaborate one."

He keyed in a couple more commands, and zoomed out of orbital view, the simulation focusing in on the Traverse- specifically, the Armstrong cluster, where small swarms of red dots started to move in to the various systems.

"What am I looking at?" she asked, squinting.

"Geth ships," Selex said. "They began to move in to the Traverse only _after_ the events on Eden Prime."

"The geth were present for that attack," Tela said. "How do you account for that?"

"Simple," Selex said. "The way I see it, they'd always been part of the bigger picture Meant to play the same role they did this time around- a bait and switch to keep the opposition busy so those they served could do their job in peace."

"And what about Saren?" Tela asked, even if just talking about the fallen spectre was enough to sour her mood. "How does he play in to all this?"

"I'll get to that," Selex said. "Actually, that manuscript you were asking about fills in quite a lot of details about these events."

"When can I expect to get my hands on that, anyway?"

"Tomorrow," he said. "At the latest. Assuming you can get through some of the- 'study' materials I prepared for you."

"Study materials?" she said, as incredulous as she was irritated by the delay. "Does this mean there'll be a pop quiz?"

"In a manner of speaking." He saw the deadpan stare he'd earned from that out of the corner of his eyes, and said, "I need to be sure you understand the context, Ms. Vasir. This is all very important- missing even the smallest detail could mean misinterpreting the entire chain of events." When he continued to get the look, he sighed, and said, "Look here," calling up a silhouette of Sovereign itself- a rudimentary readout from what she presumed were the Citadel's radar systems. "This dreadnought? Represents the beginning of the end, its true nature _unacknowledged_ by the Council and their constituents."

"What 'true nature' is that?" Tela said. "Sovereign was identified as a geth construct, put together for Saren's planned assault."

"Wrong," Selex said, matter-of-fact. "It's much more than that- an ancient secret _your_ government has been protecting for fifty thousand years- _proof_ that they serve greater masters."

"Greater masters," Tela said, trying to ignore just how close to the legitimate truth he was in danger of getting. "The 'progenitors' you're always talking about?"

"Yes," Selex said, and smiled broadly. "Precisely."

"And who are they, exactly?"

[...]

"The _protheans?_" Tevos couldn't have looked more incredulous if she tried; she could hardly be blamed for it, either.

"Yep," Tela said, double-checking the locked door and sound dampeners on the restroom she'd stepped into before making the call. "Warms my heart, knowing we've got cosmic overlords watching out for us."

"And he thinks Sovereign was a prothean construct?"

"You got it. The geth were just a distraction; a last-minute gambit to keep people from scrutinizing the chain of events too closely. Well- sort of."

"But-" Tevos paused, visibly trying to wrap her head around what she was being told. "The geth were part of the assault. How does he explain that?"

"I'll tell you in a second," Tela said, setting the _Prasino_ bag down. "I need to put you on audio only for a moment here."

Another pause. "Tela... forgive me for saying, but, I can see where you are. I sincerely hope you're not going to-"

"Relax," Tela said, smirking faintly as she switched the conversation over to an earpiece. "I may be crass, but even I have my limits."

"I was just- making sure." Yet another pause; Tela could almost hear the wheels turning, already knew the question that was coming. "So... what are you doing, exactly?"

"Changing clothes," Tela said, hanging her jacket on a small silver hook mounted into the heavy metal door. "Complying with a formal dress code. Or- trying to, anyway."

"Can I ask why?"

"Expanding my social horizons," Tela said, checking the sound dampeners a third time to be sure any recording devices wouldn't pick up the conversation, "and checking up on some leads, if I have the time."

"Well. As much as I hate to impose upon broadening one's social circles, I'd be indebted to you if you managed to set it aside for a long enough to focus on your assignment."

Tugging her shirt up over her head and draping it over the sink, Tela said, "Wouldn't that make you doubly indebted?" kicking off her boots and shifting them over to one side. "Or is it triple now?"

A light chuckle; good to hear, after the night before. "Double, I think."

"Well... if you feel like going for the trifecta, let me know."

"I'll try," Tevos said, a hint of amusement in her tone, as tense as it was. "In the meantime- can you tell me what this 'lead' is about?"

"Not sure yet," Tela said, hands going to her back to work the clasp of her bra open. "Seems like it's got a few ties to Selex, so... figured it'd be worth checking out."

"I don't get to know details?"

Tela chuckled softly, working open her belt buckle, "Pretty sure you don't want to," hands moving on to the clasp of her BDUs once it was open. "And we've got ground to cover on Selex, besides."

"Yes. Though- in respects to the manuscript... he didn't happen to say anything more about it, did he?"

"Only that all of this business with Sovereign and the geth ties in." Tela paused to tug her pants down, tossing them on to the sink to join the rest of her clothes. "Otherwise, I won't know much more until tomorrow. Assuming I can cram for the final he's got planned for me."

"Final?" A beat. "I'm- fairly certain I get the reference, but it may help to tell me what you mean by it."

"Means he's not handing me shit until I can prove I know the context of the information that's in there," Tela said, picking up the _Prasino_ bag and pulling out a shaper to go beneath the dress she'd purchased.

"I suppose that's for the better," Tevos sighed; Tela could hardly blame her for sounding irritated in spite of the concession, though. "I'd rather not be thinking too hard about it during the rehearsal dinner tonight."

"Rehearsal," Tela echoed, latching the small hooks up the back of the shaper. "For the banquet?"

"Yes. Complete with all the speeches scheduled to be given by the various ambassadors."

"Formalities, speeches..." Tela couldn't help a slight smile, finishing off the clasps and adjusting the smooth material idly. "Sounds like I'm missing a hell of a party."

"Sadly, yes," Tevos said dryly. "I'll spare you the rest of the details. Talking about it at length is just liable to make you horribly jealous."

"Already am," Tela said, making the final adjustments to the shaper, and reaching in to the bag to withdraw a white, strapless evening gown. "Might even cry myself to sleep tonight."

"For my sake, try not to. In the meantime, it might help to give me some of those details you mentioned."

"Right." Stepping into the dress and carefully drawing it up over her hips, she said, "Well, so far as the whole geth thing is concerned, he thinks they were a part of it from the beginning."

"This is, of course, keeping in mind that they were built by the quarians."

"A lucky break for you in your buddies in High Command, the way he sees it. I guess you guys seized control of the geth once the quarians were exiled, using the same signal Sovereign was emitting to indoctrinate people."

"He knows about indoctrination?" Tevos said, that hint of uneasiness returning to her voice. "How? Come to think of it- how does he know any of this?"

"He says he's been pulling intel from the Shadow Broker for a while now," Tela said, tugging the material of the dress up to her sternum and holding it there, one hand drifting behind her back to take hold of the zipper. "That, and I guess he's got at least one contact in the STG still."

"That- doesn't bode well. Do you have any idea who it is?"

"He didn't say," she replied, finding the zipper to be less than compliant to her wishes. "Said he was uncomfortable outing 'an old friend,' which- leads me to believe the guy doesn't know much about Selex's history. Doesn't matter, anyway; point is, the guy works with some of the salarian survivors who escaped the Virmire facility."

"I'll have someone look into that once you've retrieved the manuscript," Tevos said, audibly uneasy. "I'm sure the STG will want to know they have a leak in their ranks."

"Probably." Turning around to look at her back through the mirror, Tela determined to see if she was even tugging on the right thing- and did her best to keep from sounding irritated when she confirmed that she was. "Good news is that it sounds like he only leaked the information on the basis of needing someone to talk to. I guess he's gotten spooked by some of the side-effects he's seen in the researchers, and fancies Selex to be a 'confidante' of some kind, so- reached out to him to talk about it."

"What sort of details did he offer?"

"Not a whole lot," Tela said. "Mostly just the fact that there was an asari there working the facility. Rana- something or other. Rhymes with 'metropolis.'" Pause. "Something like that," she said under her breath, tugging at the zipper again. "Either way, he thinks she was the brains behind the operation out there... didn't even seem to register that there were krogan being bred in the same facility. Just cared that she was experimenting on live prisoners, and that she was in league with Saren."

"So... in other words, he knows a great deal more than we gave him credit," Tevos said gently. "I suppose it's to our benefit that he's misinterpreted it to the degree that he has."

"It is," Tela said, nearly breathing a sigh of relief when the zipper started to move upwards. "But it doesn't exactly bode well for what we're likely to find in Vinckeia's book."

"I agree," Tevos said. Sounded almost reluctant to ask, "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Well... remember what I said about a 'progenitor' species? Pretty sure I don't need to repeat who he's referring to with that." Getting the zipper all the way up after a little straining, Tela smoothed the material out, careful to get everything placed right. "Gave me a bunch of articles on a data pad, research papers that have been coming out on the topic. Oh- and he hasn't missed the fact that some of those papers came from Benezia's daughter, or that said daughter was involved in the crisis."

"_Spirits,_" Tevos said under her breath. "So he's aware of the matriarch's role in this as well."

"Got a whole theory about it, too," Tela said, trying not to be too put off by seeing herself in formal wear.

Hugged in all the right places, sure, did a bang-up job on flattering her figure, but the whole ensemble just looked... out of place. Yirell wouldn't know the damn difference, but-

"Which is?" Tevos prompted her, calling her out of her thoughts.

_Should've gone with black,_ she allowed herself, reaching into the bag to withdraw a white, intricate necklace before saying, "He doesn't know anything too specific. Seems to think it's a mother-daughter plot of some kind- something they agreed upon prior to Benezia trying to reason with Saren. Benezia'd take the fall, get denounced as a traitor, and Liara'd end up looking like some kind of hero for moving against her." At the profound silence that followed, Tela paused her attempts to clasp the necklace, brow quirked. "You still there?"

"Yes," Tevos said, her voice cut through with clear anger. "I'm just- appalled that he'd trivialize such a bleak outcome to that extent."

Tela winced a little; easy to forget sometimes, how personally Tevos had taken Benezia's fate. "If it helps," she said, clasping the necklace at her nape, "he doesn't know you spoke to her about confronting Saren. He's also not going to go public with any of this until I hand him more evidence to back up his claims, which... I'm not. Thought about feeding him a bunch of crap and let him hang himself with it, but... he knows just enough to turn this into a real shitstorm."

"Saying nothing of the incident with Felori," Tevos said, letting out a light sigh. "There's just one last thing I'd like to know about this, and then I think- I could use a breather on it."

"Can't say I blame you," Tela said, smoothing out the necklace and double-checking her attire for any snags she might have missed. "What do you want to know?"

"How this ties in to the asari," Tevos said. "To- me, to High Command."

"Ah. The good part, then. Well, our good man Selex seems to think we were genetically engineered by the protheans to catalogue and absorb other cultures- Remember all that stuff I told you when we wrote the letter? About sublimating all the other space-faring races? It's so the protheans can reinstate their empire without a fight. So, basically, that whole messy business with Sovereign was something you and all the other fine, upstanding ladies in power have been waiting for, just- wasn't supposed to happen anytime soon. It was an accident- one you apparently tried to stop when you told the Alliance they'd be better off not colonizing Eden Prime."

Tentatively, Tevos asked, "No mention of the Reapers, then?"

"Nothing," Tela said. "Not even to write them off as a hoax."

"That's a relief, at least. But- I suppose we won't know if they're part of the book until we see it, given all the details that have already been skewed."

"I figure there's a fifty-fifty chance that they're the main event, unfortunately," Tela said. "Means that if he's got enough verifiable evidence, we've got a lot more to worry about than a paranoid salarian and his crackpot website."

"Something else to worry about through the rehearsal dinner," Tevos said, sighing lightly. "My own fault for asking, I suppose."

"Can't blame you for being curious," Tela said, with a faint smile. "But, hey, at least it'll give you something to dwell on while you're sitting around, listening to all those engrossing speeches."

"I've already had enough to dwell on lately," Tevos replied. "Actually..." She paused; when she spoke again, her voice was softened; personal. "Speaking of that... I've been meaning to ask- how are you feeling? About- last night."

She'd been waiting for that; for as well as the conversation had went, it was bound to come up sooner or later. "Came away from it with a little bit of a headache, but... I'm pretty much over it. We, ah... we can talk about it later." She paused, then; sobered- easy as it would've been to brush off her own concerns, "Assuming we're okay, I mean," deserved to be asked. "I know I said some things that-"

"It's fine, Tela," Tevos interrupted, though she spoke gently; sincerely, much to Tela's relief. "And I understand if you'd prefer to address it later. I just hope you know that I'm willing to talk about it whenever you feel the need to."

Unable to keep from letting her smile broaden, Tela said, "Careful, councilor. I might consider that permission to crash the banquet."

Tevos paused- and offered a small smile in return. "If it really is that urgent," she said, "I'll do my best to listen."

It was Tela's turn to pause, smile lapsing to one of a more bemused variety. "You, uh... _do_ know I was joking, right?"

"I do. Best not to think of it as entirely selfless; with the way things are going, it's possible I could use the distraction."

Smirking, Tela said, "Ah. Well... I'm a little less flattered, but... thanks, anyway."

"You're welcome. Just- be careful, please... with whatever it is you need to do."

"After all the screw-ups I've had this assignment, 'being careful' is one thing you don't need to worry about. Oh- speaking of... before I let you go, I need your opinion on something."

"What's that?"

Switching back on the video feed, Tela drew the omnitool away from her enough to give Tevos a view of the dress- wasn't sure if she was waiting for laughter, or a blank stare. "What do you think of this? Formal enough?"

Tevos paused- and blinked, looking the attire over carefully. "It's- very lovely, actually."

Quirking a brow, and trying to ignore the barest hint of a blush on the councilor's features, Tela said, "Be honest. I don't want to look out of place when I may be walking into the functional equivalent of a viper pit."

"I'm being honest," Tevos protested. "It's- really quite lovely. I'm just surprised to see you wearing it."

Tela chuckled lightly, "You and me both, councilor. Let's just hope it's worth it."

"What exactly do you hope to find, anyway?"

[...]

_I don't know,_ Tela had said, the words playing through her mind as she stepped up to the Velvet Rose's entrance. _Probably won't know until I get there._

Seemed a flimsy reason to go for it- but the uneasy feeling she'd had about what had happened to her, the slight twinge in her gut that came with recalling that damn dream, saying nothing of the practical reasons for making a show of it... all of it made her hope that it'd be something to lend closure to one of the more unsettling loose ends the 7th district had presented to her.

The venue itself had been easy enough to get to by sky car, located as it was in the uppermost levels of the district, past the guarded corridor that opened up into a transport hub with several cabs on standby. The view reminded her of Illium in a way, the altitude she stood at allowing her to see the myriad lights and constantly moving traffic of the wards with ease.

The first thing she noted about it was that it was easily the cleanest, ritziest place in the 7th- and as she saw a couple, a human and a turian, disembark from one of the incoming skycars, she realized that most of the patrons probably never saw the district past this establishment. They might have known about the disparity, but it was a concept to them, not a reality; yet another thing that reminded her a little too much of home. Her own suburb had a place like this, in the raised platforms that marked the 'richer' homes in the area, owned by people who could afford to live above the stifling humidity closer to the planet's surface. Made her take an instant dislike the to place- as if everything else she'd heard about it wasn't already coloring her opinion.

She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting from the interior, though, even as she stepped through the front entrance- wasn't sure she was expecting anything at all. The darkened neon of the now-defunct Chora's Den, maybe, or the brightly lit terraces of Eternity on Illium, both fitted to something a little closer to the 'classy' side. What she saw was neither- though 'classy' was still a good descriptor.

White was the other one. Marble tiles had been inlaid over the steel walls and floor of the Citadel, an opalescent white paint of some kind covering the vaulted ceilings; would have been blinding if it hadn't been offset by dimmed lights and dark curtains, some black, some grey. Everything monochrome, with only hints of blues, yellows, and violets from colored lights; the colors were never mixed. The plants, if they could even be called that, were much the same- vases held black roses with white stems, or white with black, making the skin tones and attire of the patrons inside stand out even more. Most of the guests milled around the bars or tables, the tables themselves draped with black cloth, small rhinestones scattered around centerpieces. There wasn't much variance on the centerpiece decor; all of the tables were fitted with ivory, synthetic roses floating in glass bowls filled with water, lit by small, glittering bulbs glowing white.

Much as Tela hated to admit it, it _was_ all quite pleasing to the eye. Blamed it on becoming more and more typical with every century that passed. Hell, by eight hundred, she might even be pretentious enough to track down ancient statues and abstract renderings of tasteful nudity.

The rest of the room followed suit with the stark, stylish decor, as well. There were two bars, one to each side of the room, with a colored light gradient moving from a pale, icy blue to a desaturated violet, small hints of soft, green mood lighting in between. On the walls, Tela could see paintings, if they could even be called that; most looked like brush strokes depicting little more than movement, stark black on white canvases. It wasn't until she looked at all the paintings as a whole that she could see a pattern that had been loosely broken up by the spaces between them. A stylized rose with a translucent white projection of feminine eyes superimposed over it, though from her vantage point, it bore just as much resemblance to a vortex.

How people didn't get dizzy staring at it, she didn't know.

She approached the bar itself for a time, still uncertain of whether or not she wanted to speak to the proprietress, the asari that stood behind the bar offering a congenial smile. The shelving behind her was mirrored, backlit, lined with more velvety curtains that served as a frame; decorative, never drawn.

Tela didn't need to look closely at the selection to see that it was- impressive. Von did say it was stocked for exotic tastes in, well. Multiple departments.

"Can I get you something?" the bartender asked.

She was more bright-eyed than Tela was expecting, under the circumstances- but then, she supposed, this was a bartender, not a courtesan, wearing what amounted to a tuxedo fitted for a woman, complete with a shiny black cummerbund. Even had a bow tie to go with it. A 'hands off' sign, maybe; make the regular staff stand out from the others.

"Gin martini," Tela said. "Dry; with Thessian gin, if you've got it." If she was going to mill around the martini-swilling elite, she may as well swill one herself.

The bartender nodded, "Certainly," turning to the drink selection to fetch the bottles, vintage gin and vermouth; made Tela glad she got her credits from the expense account, and not her own. "Do you, ah- want any additives?"

She stopped herself from asking _since when does a martini need an additive,_ forcing herself to keep from looking incredulous. "Just the martini, please," she said. "Nothing extra."

"Really?" the bartender asked, fetching an extravagant crystal mixer to scoop some ice into. "It's no extra cost for first-timers."

_First time's free,_ Tela thought, even as she tried her best not to read too far into that. "Pass," she said. "I've got work to do later."

"Of course," the bartender said, measuring out the gin. "Perfectly understandable. Just stop by before you leave so I can give you a voucher, alright? Wouldn't want you to miss out."

"Kind of you," Tela said, a little more dryly than intended, "thanks."

"No problem."

The girl capped off the mixer and began shaking, the clatter of the ice echoing off the walls. Tela took the moment to look around at the surroundings some more, gaze first alighting upon the sitting area; white couches and armchairs placed over a black throw rug, two amber lamps- the only warm color in the room- on crystalline end tables diagonal to one another, an ivory coffee table placed in the center of the arrangement. It was occupied by people of considerable means, from what she could tell, but- then again, everywhere she looked, everyone seemed to be of considerable means.

In the two farthest corners, where the incline of the vaulted ceilings leveled out were two circular seating areas, smokey grey curtains affording those who occupied the black couches inside some privacy. The curtains were drawn on one of them, presently, allowing Tela a moment to see into them. Well dressed humans, an asari, a turian-

She paused, keeping her eyes on them for a moment, attention caught by the flushed features of the asari; couldn't have been older than a maiden, a pureblood, if the lack of markings said anything, body adorned with an ornate, tight-fitting evening gown, a slit in the skirt baring a well-toned, cerulean thigh. The girl offered a smile to her human companions as the turian sidled closer to her, stroking her shoulder, clawed fingers drifting upwards to draw over her cheek. The touch was innocent in placement, but in nature- the way the girl nearly shivered, and the slow glide of those fingers, made it seem almost obscene; like watching it was purely voyeuristic. Before Tela could think too hard about it, the girl seemed to sense someone was watching her- turned her gaze to meet the spectre's dead on.

That was enough to stop Tela short; even at a distance, she could see the girl's eyes. Pitch black.

The girl's flush deepened in the moment that followed. She stilled the amorous hands of her turian companion to say something softly, and gesture towards the curtains. The turian complied with the request, the grey material obscuring the small group from sight.

"Always good to see new faces here."

Tela nearly jumped at the sound of the voice, a feminine tenor, smooth as silk. Shouldn't have been surprised that a single turn of her head left her staring straight into pale, yellow eyes, amidst a complexion so desaturated and pallid that it nearly served as camouflage against the white backdrop, all of it topped off with elaborate black markings, as numerous as Tela's own. Wearing a low cut, sleeveless shirt beneath the black blazer of a smartly tailored pantsuit, some of the black stripes dipping in from her shoulders could be seen on her skin- and in heels, Tela couldn't help but notice just how tall the proverbial 'White Tigress' was in person.

"Tell me," she said, "what's your name?"

"Ineesa T'Shon," Tela said, feigning reserved curiosity, still a bit startled to have been approached so quickly.

"Ineesa," the matriarch echoed, dark lips spreading in a smile that seemed almost- fond. "I knew an Ineesa once. Fortunately for you, she left a good impression."

Tela couldn't help a faint smirk of her own, at that. "Well played. Might have to use that as my next pick-up line." Raising her martini to take a casual sip, she paused, and said, "Feel like giving me a name, so I know who to thank for getting me my next big date?"

Chuckling softly, the elder asari tapped her fingers lightly against the bar to get the girl tending it to mix her a drink, and said, "Yirell Noir," that smile turning positively vulpine. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."


	13. What Happens Here Stays Here

**[** 13 **::** What Happens Here, Stays Here **]**

* * *

"Quite a place you've got here," Tela remarked as she sipped her drink, glancing around the venue idly.

"I'm quite fond of it, myself," Yirell said simply, offering a congenial smile. "I hope the same can be said of you after this evening."

"Oh, I like it just fine," Tela said. Reasoning that it would be advisable to repeat the story she'd given the turians, she added, "Reminds me of home, actually."

"And where is home?"

"Illium."

"Ah... here on business, then?"

"Something like that," Tela said. "Probably better I didn't go into too much detail."

"I understand," Yirell said, apparently content to drop the subject entirely; not exactly what Tela expected. "Here, one's privacy, and need for discretion always comes first."

A soft sound came from the far corner, just barely separated from the instrumentals that played over the bar's speakers. A quick glance in that direction showed little of anything enlightening, save for the fact that none of the customers present even seemed to notice. It was like looking at a repeat of the party-goers in the tower, the patrons docile, more concerned with their own enjoyment than what could possibly be transpiring behind the smokey grey curtains.

How often did those sounds turn to distress, Tela wondered- and if they did, did anyone care to notice?

"Is something the matter?" she heard Yirell ask over her shoulder; turned to see the matriarch take a sip of the drink that had been ordered.

"No," Tela said, in spite of the slight tension that had risen up in light of her observations. "Just surprised people can get away with that out in the open." She shrugged, raising her drink to sip it again. "Not what I think of when I hear words like 'discretion.'"

"There's no need to worry," Yirell said, adopting a reassuring tone, as if preparing to offer a small morsel of food to a starved, hesitant animal. "It still applies. It's just the definition that may prove unfamiliar to newcomers."

"That's one way to put it," Tela said, raising her own drink for a quick sip; Yirell would undoubtedly notice if she stopped nursing the martini entirely. "Says something that people seem relaxed enough to let it happen, though."

"They trust that what happens here, stays here, Ineesa," Yirell said, the inflection placed on Tela's fake just shy of patronizing; made her grateful she hadn't given the real one for reasons that went beyond practicality. "They also know that discretion is their responsibility. Provided no harm comes to other patrons, they are welcome to behave as they see fit. For some, this means brazenly- for others, it's reserved; confined to the lounge, or some of our private rooms."

How big was this place, anyway? Aside from the bathrooms, there were two sets of double doors painted black that lead further into the establishment, but there was no way to see past them. All she knew was that she'd seen people enter and exit them of their own volition ever since she came in.

"Doesn't stop the fact that this is the kind of place the Shadow Broker would have a field day with," she said, turning her attention back to Yirell; didn't see so much as a flinch at the remark, or any note of suspicion. "How do you manage that, anyway?"

"Let's just say that offering freedoms most venues don't is to my benefit," Yirell said simply, "but I understand your concern. Rest assured, however, that even information peddlers respect the- uniqueness of having a place that allows them to comfortable, even open, in the presence of their rivals." She paused, then, adopting a look of genuine curiosity to say, "Are you concerned about your own participation becoming known?" A smile, then. "Assuming you intend to participate, of course, which- I hope you'll consider."

"Depends on what you mean by 'participate,'" Tela said simply, doing her best to sound at least vaguely tempted; if this place operated like she thought it did, refraining from what was offered would raise red flags. "If it's anything like that, though, it may take a while to convince me that the privacy policy is as good as you say it is."

"Well... perhaps I can put your mind at ease, mn?" Yirell said. "Offer you a tour of the venue to show you the atmosphere we try to promote?"

Seemed strange that something as simple as a tour might do that, but- it was easy to see that Yirell firmly believed it would. Then again, there was likely some expectation that Tela had taken up the bartender on the 'free gift'- whether or not that had anything to do with the offer, she wasn't entirely sure.

"There some place I can find you if I decide to take you up on that?" Tela asked, regardless.

"I'll find you, Ineesa," Yirell said, raising from her place at the bar. "Simply let the bartender know when you're ready, and I'll come fetch you."

"Thanks," Tela said. "I appreciate it."

... ... ...

... LIVE FEED TERMINATED ...  
... ACCESSING TRANSCRIPT METADATA ...

_PRASINO LEONE_ BOUTIQUE  
DATE: 01.31.2184  
TIMESTAMP: 13:05:55  
SUBJECT(s): Vasir, Tela; Amet, Iren  
TRANSCRIBED: 01.31.2184 14:50:13

LAST ACCESSED: 01.31.2184

LOG GENERATED BY **VOICE CAPTURE PLUS**, THE GOLD STANDARD IN ACCURATE, RELIABLE VOICE TO TEXT TRANSCRIPTION.

**USER ALERT:** Logs of this nature are not admissible in a court of law. Please be advised that under Council Law 258.24, Subsection 15-C, it is illegal to record conversations without the express permission of the individuals involved. In the event that an illegal recording has been made, you may be fined up to ... [USER ALERT TERMINATED via /SUDO]

**WARNING**: One of the participants in this transcript has been identified as a COUNCIL SPECTRE. By reading this transcript, you may be subject to ... [WARNING TERMINATED via /SUDO]

... ACCESSING LOG.

Two known subjects identified via user-defined _VoicePrint_. Would you like to review your notes? ... [YOU SELECTED: summary notes]

... Thank you, USER! Summaries of your notes will be made available at the beginning of your transcript.

... ONE MOMENT PLEASE ...

...

- [ **SUMMARY PROFILES** ] -

... LOADING SUMMARY: VASIR, TELA ...

NAME: Tela Vasir  
KNOWN ALIAS(es): Ineesa T'Shon [recent]  
SPECIES: Asari  
SEX: Female  
AGE: 572  
RESIDENCE: n/a  
HOMEWORLD: Illium  
OCCUPATION: Council Spectre [other ties present/unknown]  
FORMER OCCUPATION: Detective [Nos Astra, Illium]

PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Tall, subtly muscular, light cerulean skin, dark violet markings [coloration congruent with salarian 'lineage,' but need to doublecheck to be sure] w/ 'natural eyeliner.' Chin tattoo common with asari; length of tattoo/placement can mean either 'vigilance,' or 'troublemaker.'

USER NOTE: Pending

... LOADING SUMMARY: AMET, IREN ...

NAME: Iren Amet  
KNOWN ALIAS(es): n/a  
SPECIES: Salarian  
SEX: Male  
AGE: 16  
RESIDENCE: Citadel [Zakera Ward, 7th District]  
HOMEWORLD: Sur'Kesh  
OCCUPATION: Bad, But Likable Salesmen [_Prasino Leone_ Sales Clerk]  
FORMER OCCUPATION: Egg

PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Short, grey/blue skin, light grey markings, lighter skin around the mouth/neck, presumably down chest, wasn't about to ask.

USER NOTE: Should remain employed. Anyone who is both likable and capable of making a krogan say 'aww' is worth keeping around. Deeply infatuated with one of Yirell's (former?) regulars (human colleague calls it 'puppy love'- cute, but doomed to failure). "Sweet," naive, good intentions; may prove useful in the future.

- [ **END: SUMMARY PROFILES** ] -

...

... RETRIEVING TRANSCRIPT ...

AMET: Listen, Miss... ah... Miss T'Shon, right?

VASIR: Yeah?

AMET: [RUSTLING] I need to... ah. Rather, the, there's... something you should... [RUSTLING] Never mind. It's, ah... it's nothing.

VASIR: Doesn't look like nothing to me. [PAUSE] Do you always string customers along like this? I mean, listen, if you don't think the dress would look good on me-

AMET: It's not that, Miss T'Shon. It's... well. [PAUSE] It'd be a lot easier to tell you if I didn't need this sale. I'm behind on my quota again. I come up short this month and I'll be sweeping the seamstress's floors... and that's if I'm lucky.

VASIR: Well... spit it out, if you're going to. [PAUSE] Or- not, I suppose.

AMET: I'm, I'm sorry, I just... there's a chance I'm reading this wrong and [INAUDIBLE]... Anyway, I... I'm having a hard time keeping this under wraps, and considering where you're planning on going... [PAUSE]

VASIR: Like I said: spit it out. I haven't got all day to stand around and play guessing games. All I want out of this is a decent outfit.

AMET: I understand. And... you'll have it, of course, but... [PAUSE] Miss T'Shon... the woman you're talking about, ah... making a good impression on? I'm not sure that's something you should be striving for.

VASIR: Any particular reason?

AMET: Well... this district was never the best to begin with, but ever since that place showed up, there's been problems. At least... from what I've seen. Seems like it's better to avoid it altogether.

VASIR: [PAUSE] This isn't going to turn into a speech on temperance, is it?

AMET: No, not at all! I just- like I said, I really don't want to lose another commission and I- what I mean to say is, I- ah... What?

VASIR: Not too good at picking up on sarcasm, are you?

AMET: [LAUGHS] I... no. I, ah... I guess not.

VASIR: Well- you don't have to worry about meeting your quota. I still plan on adding to it.

AMET: That's a relief. I'll be in enough trouble if anyone hears I've been saying anything about one of our top-paying clients.

VASIR: I'd imagine. Last I heard, she was responsible for half your sales.

AMET: Well, it's... more like a quarter, but... I can't imagine you're that interested in hearing about it.

VASIR: I am if it's relevant. If it's not, how about you start with giving me a better idea of what I'm walking into.

AMET: You mean you don't-? ...You're not planning on-? [PAUSE] Oh, thank goodness. Really, I- just try to ignore that the place exists, no matter how difficult that is sometimes, but... [PAUSE] something happened a few months ago that made me think looking the other way was doing more harm than good.

VASIR: There's rarely a time where that isn't the case.

AMET: So I've noticed. Anyway, ah... well... a customer came in here- an asari. She's- not the only one, there's been several, Ms., ah... Ms. Noir included, but... she stood out. Don't know why... [PAUSE] Doesn't, ah. Doesn't matter.

VASIR: Took a shine to her, I take it.

AMET: [LAUGHS] I, ah... I guess you could say that, yes. I'd assisted her in finding a nice dress to attend the Velvet Rose in a couple months prior to the, uh... 'incident,' and didn't see her much after that except at some of the local eateries which seemed- strange.

VASIR: Doesn't sound that strange to me. If she'd been spending a lot of time down here, it'd make sense that she'd go for something convenient.

AMET: Well... that's the thing. She had no reason to be down here often enough to make it convenient. She was here from Thessia on business, worked for- uh. One of the firms that makes biotic implants, I think? Had enough money that she could pay for a hotel room on the Presidium, near the business district.

VASIR: Not exactly the frugal type, then.

AMET: Not really, no. I asked her after I'd seen her a couple times why she was down here, and she got- not really quiet, but said there was a vendor that had good Thessian food, and... well, the only Thessian cuisine we have here is, uh... squid.

VASIR: Well... makes me question her taste, but I can't blame her for being drawn in by the classy neon sign.

AMET: It is pretty cute, I guess... Oh! You were being- right. Uh... [COUGHS] Anyway, I ah- stopped seeing her around after a little while, so I thought she'd gone home. I didn't realize she hadn't until she came back into the shop to look for another dress. Said it was really important, just... didn't say why.

VASIR: Sounds like she didn't need to.

AMET: No, she, ah- she didn't. Anyway, she saw the price of the dress she picked out and just... started panicking. Said she couldn't afford it because she didn't want to get sick.

VASIR: Sick? Any idea what she meant by that?

AMET: No. And that's part of what's been bothering me, but- there's more to it than that. You have to understand, Miss T'Shon, she was a really bright girl, but when I saw her again, I- I don't know. I could barely recognize her.

VASIR: [PAUSE] This isn't the first time you've seen it happen, either, is it?

AMET: No, there's... there's been others, just- like I said, you learn to turn the other cheek around here. [PAUSE] I still don't really know what happened to her, or... any of them. I tried to get into the Lounge to see her, but- I don't make enough money to be welcome.

VASIR: [PAUSE] Well... if you can give me a description, I might be able to track her down while I'm there. Assuming she's still around, anyway.

AMET: I- Well... I- [PAUSE] Honestly, right now, I'd rather just make sure that whatever happened doesn't happen to anyone else. I have a bad feeling that- [PAUSE] I think sometimes I'd rather believe she got home... try not to think about it anymore, but- if you hear something, please... let me know.

... EXITING LOG ...  
... ACCESSING TRANSCRIPT MENU ...

That was your most recent transcript. Are there others you would like to review? ... [YOU SELECTED: display last]

... Thank you, USER! Displaying [LAST FIVE FILES] accessed from this system. User-defined subjects of interest will be displayed after the name of the venue the transcript was retrieved from.

PLEASE MAKE A SELECTION:

1) 01.31.2184 - _Prasino Leone_ Boutique (SALES FLOOR): [Tela Vasir, Iren Amet]  
2) 02.10.2179 - Best Pharmacy Plus (STOREROOM): [Jona Selex, Kahl Rellen]  
3) 01.09.2179 - Velvet Rose Smoking Lounge (OFFICE): [Yirell Noir, Jona Selex]  
4) 08.23.2184 - Skycar #45 (PASSENGER SEATI ... [YOU SELECTED: 3) Velvet Rose Smoking Lounge**]**

... ACCESSING TRANSCRIPT METADATA ...

_VELVET ROSE_ SMOKING LOUNGE (OFFICE)

DATE: 01.09.2179  
TIMESTAMP: 21:56:30  
SUBJECT(s): Noir, Yirell; Selex, Jona  
TRANSCRIPTION COMPLETED AT: 01.09.2179 22:50:00  
LAST ACCESSED: 09.27.2184

Would you like to access this ... [YOU SELECTED: access log - summary readout requested]

... ONE MOMENT PLEASE ...

...

- [ **SUMMARY PROFILES** ] -

... LOADING SUMMARY: NOIR, YIRELL ...

NAME: Yirell Noir [pseudonym]  
KNOWN ALIAS(es): n/a  
SPECIES: Asari  
SEX: Female  
AGE: 883  
RESIDENCE: Citadel [Zakera Ward, 7th District]  
HOMEWORLD: Thessia [province of Nisette?]  
OCCUPATION: _Velvet Rose_ Proprieter/Owner  
FORMER OCCUPATION: Unknown

PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Tall, pale, black markings; prefers black pantsuits to dresses. Pale, yellow eyes, bought and paid for prior to arrival on the Citadel.

USER NOTE: Has a decade's worth of history with Selex. Former profession was scientific in nature, but the exact discipline is uncertain. Suspect biologist, possibly physician; has been able to provide medical care to her employees during emergencies. Don't know how the switch was made from respected scientist to cackling Madam, but that's neither here nor there.

... LOADING SUMMARY: SELEX, JONA ...

NAME: Jona Selex  
KNOWN ALIAS(es): n/a  
SPECIES: Salarian  
SEX: Male  
AGE: Late 30's  
RESIDENCE: Citadel [Zakera Ward, 7th District]  
HOMEWORLD: Sur'Kesh  
OCCUPATION: Professional Jackass  
FORMER OCCUPATION: STG Tech Expert

PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Not worth a physical description. If you see a sulking, twitchy salarian with cataracts and an 'end of the world' complex skulking around the streets, you've found him.

USER NOTE: Still uncertain whether he should be classified as 'Village Idiot' or 'Town Crier.' Considered to be dangerous; Selex is unpredictable and highly unbalanced, and recent activity may necessitate taking action sooner rather than later.

- [ **END: SUMMARY PROFILES** ] -

...

... RETRIEVING TRANSCRIPT ...

NOTE: SOME TRANSCRIBED TEXT HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM USER-DEFINED LOG; PLEASE SAY 'FULL TEXT' TO READ LOG IN ITS ENTIRETY, OR TAP THE 'DATA REMOVED' MESSAGE WHEN IT APPEARS ON YOUR SCREEN.

A CHANGE LOG IS AVAILABLE FOR THIS FILE. FOR MORE INFORMATION, PLEASE SAY 'CHANGE LOG.'

NOIR: Why did you reach out to me in the first place? You still haven't said.

SELEX: You're a necessary component in all of this. Besides, I could just as easily ask you why you bothered to respond at all, if this is still a problem. [PAUSE] It, ah... isn't, is it?

NOIR: Not at the moment. Or... not unless you decide to make it one, I should say. [PAUSE] Nothing to concern yourself with at the moment, though- assuming, of course, that your apologies are sincere.

SELEX: Well, I- ah... I appreciate that you're giving me the chance to prove they are.

NOIR: Let's hope so. That said, there's still some question as to whether or not you're in any shape to involve yourself in the first place.

SELEX: I'm perfectly capable of holding up my end of things, Yirell.

NOIR: And how have you been, health-wise? Have you seen any improvements from the medications I recommended to you?

SELEX: Yes, actually. They're... not as effective as my old prescription, but they don't make me feel quite as hazy.

NOIR: Have you had any more episodes?

SELEX: No. I still blank out sometimes, but not as bad as I used to.

NOIR: Well. Keep a log of those instances, even if they seem minor. Otherwise, I did say it wasn't going to work miracles.

SELEX: Yes. I still appreciate your help, though, even if I know it's not entirely for my benefit. [PAUSE] By the way, I was wondering... what, ah, what sort of timeframe are we working with?

NOIR: That depends on my financiers, and on how much attention Caris is paying to the venue.

SELEX: [SNORTS] Listening to the mercs again, are you? I told you not to pay attention to anything they have to say about-

NOIR: It was one of her go-betweens, Jona. It wasn't one of the local mercenaries, though they certainly like to weave some rather elaborate tales in that regard.

SELEX: Well, yes. But, go-between or no- [PAUSE] Wait... did you just refer to Caris as a _she?_

NOIR: If defining who and what she is is a matter of personal preference? I'd much rather think of her in those terms.

SELEX: Right. Of course... ah... [PAUSE] Just... seems a little strange that a woman of your intelligence would buy into such a silly rumor.

NOIR: That 'rumor' has been charitable enough to lend me finances, guards, supplies, and many other advantages I wouldn't have otherwise. The least I can do is give her existence some credibility. Besides, her contributions made opening night much easier than expected, considering the- how shall we say... _disapproval_ of some of the locals in regards to my ground rules.

SELEX: Yes. I noticed there were some last minute- financial restrictions. I tried not to take it personally.

NOIR: [LAUGHS] Really. Jona, you've made it clear you have no interest in what my establishment has to offer.

SELEX: Maybe not in what your lounge has to offer, but- Well... [PAUSE]

NOIR: Hm?

SELEX: Nothing. It's... it's nothing.

NOIR: [PAUSE] I hope for your sake that's true... if this has anything to do with what I think it does. If so, I'd advise you to put it out of your mind. Immediately.

SELEX: Y-yes... yes, I... I'll do that. My apologies.

... DATA REMOVED BY [USER] ...

... CONTINUING LOG ...

SELEX: So, you _are_ capable of doing this, right?

NOIR: You should be asking if I'm willing to, not if I can.

SELEX: I mean no offense. I just want to be sure that-

NOIR: I've given all the reassurances my patience allows for, Jona. Now, either you're confident in my abilities, or you're not... it's as simple as that.

SELEX: Well... this _is_ very sensitive work, and it's- dangerous, besides.

NOIR: Concerned for my well-being, then? I'm touched.

SELEX: And- mine. Not... to say you don't have more to be worried about, but I [CROSSTALK]

NOIR: [INAUDIBLE] is a bit of an understatement, isn't it?

SELEX: Well... yes. I suppose it is.

NOIR: I'd say it begs the question of why do you insist on meeting with me so often, but I'm fairly certain I already know the answer to that.

SELEX: That doesn't have anything to do with- [PAUSE] Really, Ms. Noir, I just want to be sure everything's going the way it should, and- that you're settling in. The 7th takes some getting used to after, ah... after everything.

NOIR: I've seen worse... lived in worse places, besides. But as I've told you before, it doesn't matter where I am... the only thing that matters is being able to do what I have to. [PAUSE] That said, I'd appreciate it if you could put a little more effort into [INAUDIBLE]...

[USER NOTE: 'Shushing' sound heard; speakers using hushed voices; believe they're talking about ordering supplies to make the 'special' items at the Lounge; keeping original audio on file in case it can be cleaned up. Have had little success in manually entering inaudible words.]

SELEX: I- wasn't planning on making [INAUDIBLE]. It's not the kind of thing I want laying around my apartment.

NOIR: Considering everything else that's in there, I'd say you have more to worry about than a few simple items.

SELEX: Easy for [INAUDIBLE] when [INAUDIBLE] to worry about.

NOIR: And why would you need to worry? The materials- [SIGH] the materials you [INAUDIBLE]. Besides, even if [INAUDIBLE] is so abysmally narrow by their standards that they have little reason to care.

SELEX: That's not how it works here. It's not a slap on the wrist for a small infraction, it's- [INAUDIBLE] we're talking about, not [demographics?]. [PAUSE] Doesn't matter. You know I'll [INAUDIBLE] I'd just- prefer to [INAUDIBLE] unless... you have an idea of when that will be?

NOIR: My [original notes?] came in by courier this afternoon. Took some doing to locate them initially, but, now that they're here, all I need to do is [wait for the proper equipment?].

SELEX: And after that? How [INAUDIBLE] you have [INAUDIBLE]

NOIR: Hard to say. And even if I do [INAUDIBLE] it would be better to [INAUDIBLE] until I've established myself as trustworthy.

[USER NOTE: Voices gain volume here; both sound irritable]

SELEX: That could take years.

NOIR: Your point being?

SELEX: My point being I don't have the kind of lifespan you do, Yirell. I could be dead by the time any of this gets started.

NOIR: Tsk. Don't be so dramatic. Aside from the seizures, you're in perfectly good health. You'll have at least ten years before you have to concern yourself with dying of old age.

SELEX: Yes, well... be that as it may, I'd still like to see this happen before I go senile ... [LOG REVIEW CLOSED via /SUDO]

... EXITING LOG ...

TRANSCRIPTION PROVIDED BY: **VOICE CAPTURE PLUS**, THE GOLD STANDARD IN ACCURATE, RELIABLE VOICE TO TEXT TRANSCRIPTION. IF YOU WOULD LIKE YOUR TRANSCRIPTION READ TO YOU BY A VI ASSISTANT, PLEASE DOWNLOAD ... [ TERMINATED via /SUDO]

... EXITING TRANSCRIPTION MENUES ...

RETURNING TO LIVE FEEDS. PLEASE MAKE A SELECTION:

1) _Prasino Leone_ Boutique (SALES FLOOR): [Iren Amet, Detri Catulus, Licaela Gallus]  
2) Velvet Rose Smoking Lounge (BAR 1): [Tela Vasir]  
3) Velvet Rose Smoking Lounge (BAR 2): [(NO SUBJECTS FOUND)]  
4) Velvet Rose Smoking Lounge (CLIENT LOUNGE): [Dema Ves]  
5) Velvet Rose Smoking Lounge (PROCESSING ROOM): [Alura Illesh]  
6) Parts 'n' Things Pawn Sho ... [YOU SELECTED: 2) Velvet Rose Smoking Lounge (BAR 1)]

One [1] subject with available _VoicePrint_ profile has identified in this location. Would you like recording to begin automatically when speech is detected? ... [YOU SELECTED: manual recording]

... Thank you, USER! Please be advised that all devices present in LIVE FEED 2 are picking up music, multiple speakers, and miscellaneous background noise. The use of audio filters is recommended if you wish to procee ... [YOU SELECTED: audio filters - OFF]

... Thank you, USER! Now establishing direct link with **LIVE FEED 2** - Velvet Rose Smoking Lounge (BAR 1). All recordings will be transferred to subject profile: [VASIR, TELA] ...

... ONE MOMENT PLEASE ...

... ... ...

It'd only been half an hour- forty five minutes, at most, that Tela had been deliberating over her what her next move was, but it felt like several hours had gone by. In that time, the little grouping in the corner was still going strong, more customers were beginning to flood in, and her small, unoccupied portion of the bar was swiftly becoming occupied.

There was still time to dodge out of this, she knew; refrain from telling the bartender to give word to Yirell, and forget about the whole ordeal.

Wasn't really possible, though, at this rate. No matter how thin the connection between Selex and Yirell, it existed, through the drug he'd referred to specifically as a 'key.' What that had to do with the manuscript, with anything, she wasn't sure- but it didn't change a thing. Didn't change that it would've been wildly irresponsible to walk away from a solid lead simply out of slight discomfort, shrugging it off as an anomaly when ignoring the details had been partly to blame for ending up with a head full of chemicals in the first place.

At the sound of another light whine- of which she had now heard far too many- she glanced towards the corner booth again. _Right on cue,_ she thought grimly; took effort to try and tell herself that she wasn't ignoring any audible signs of anxiety, or fear from the maiden behind the curtains- that there was always a fine line between sounds of pleasure, and sounds of genuine distress.

It didn't work; only thing that did was reminding herself that, at the very least, she could get enough information on the place to recommend a full investigation; put a stop to whatever it was that was going on behind those curtains. Until then, the best she could do was hope that what was happening wasn't nearly as malicious as she thought it was.

_Not what you're here for, anyway,_ she thought irritably, tapping against the bartop to get the bartender's attention, resigned to the fact that she needed to know Yirell's part in this- and just as determined to set aside the nagging, uneasy feeling the entire place was giving her.

"Yes?" the bartender asked, smiling brightly. "Something I can do for you?"

"I just need you to get word to Yirell that I'd like to talk to her," Tela said. "Assuming she's available."

"Oh, certainly," the girl said. "That's for the tour, right?"

"Yeah," Tela said, pausing for a moment. "She offer those to everyone, by the way?"

"Only the customers she likes," the bartender said, without a single hesitation, "and from what I can see, you're definitely her type."

_Lucky me,_ Tela thought, fighting the urge to grimace even as the girl turned, and tapped a small received in her ear.

"Ms. Noir?" the bartender said. "...Yes. The customer you spoke to earlier is ready to see you now. ...Yes. No, she didn't. She said she'd prefer the voucher, actually."

Well. If she wanted confirmation on whether or not taking the freebie was expected of her... Made her glad she'd watched the girl make the martini in the first place, though she kept her attention firmly focused on her physical state. Last thing she needed was to get dosed a second time.

Didn't anyone ever balk at the pusher routine, though? To her mind, this went beyond being stalked down Nos Astra alleys by dealers who were desperate to get rid of some product.

"...Right," she heard the bartender say, even as she contemplated whether or not she even wanted another sip of her martini. "Yes, I'll let her know. ...You're welcome, ma'am." Turning back to Tela, the bartender said, "I was asked to tell you that you should either finish your drink, or let me know if you want to leave it here. I promise, it won't be touched."

_Yeah, right._ "No drinks allowed in back?"

"No, they are," the bartender said. "It's just not that easy to have a drink when you're taking the tour. You'll see what I mean soon enough, I'm sure."

"Right," Tela said, glancing towards the doors leading back out to the hall, not entirely sure she liked the sound of that. "I'm sure."

The bartender nodded, then turned back to cleaning out the glasses behind the bartop, humming the rather energetic if not- kitschy tune that played over the speakers. Thankfully- if... that word could even be applied in this case- Yirell was quick to make an appearance before the humming got annoying, that same welcoming smile that bore a noticeable tinge of satisfaction to it still plain on her face; looked for all the world like she'd just scored a major victory. Whether it was arrogant, or simple self-confidence, though, Tela couldn't be entirely sure.

"Ineesa," Yirell said warmly, once she was within range. "I'm pleased you decided to take me up on my offer."

Setting down the half-finished martini, Tela stood, smoothed out her skirts, readjusted herself to the notion of walking in heels, and said, "Still not too sure I'll change my mind on 'participation,' but- I'll admit, I'm curious to see this place."

"Well... hopefully, what you'll see will stir more than your curiosity," Yirell said. Gesturing towards the hallway she'd just exited, the matriarch said, "We just need to go over a few ground rules before I show you to the lounge itself."

"Ground rules?" Tela asked, brow furrowed slightly. "Like what?"

"Nothing extensive," Yirell said, tapping the control panel on the black doors, and motioning for Tela to follow her once they opened. "Just a few precautions we like to take, largely so we can preserve the anonymity of what we like to think of as our- _preferred_ clientele."

"I'd say I'm impressed that there's any precautions at all," Tela said, turning her eyes to the long, amber lit hallway they stepped into, "but I'll reserve judgment until I see them in action," not at all sure she liked the look she got, or the emphasis placed on those last few words.

"I think you'll be quite pleased with what you see, in that respect," Yirell said, offering Tela a sidelong look and a calm smile. "Quite pleased, indeed."

That self assuredness again- just another small detail in a long list of many that made continuing to follow the matriarch feel like an incredibly bad idea.


	14. The Velvet Rose

**FAIR WARNING:** This part deals with some potentially squicky themes. **Dubious consent** via the use of illicit substances is implied, even if it's not directly described. The reason I mention this is because it's **not** put to use as a kink in this setting, meaning that any possible romanticism has been stripped from it. I would rather not allude to it in a warning, but since that has the possibility of triggering folks, it's better to just say that up front rather than let it catch people off-guard.

**ALSO:** there are **briefly** described bondage and fetish kinks. I've tried to present them with an air of observational neutrality, save for when a character has a 'WHAT!' reaction to it. The intention is not to gross out the audience, or poke fun at/kinkshame anyone, so a lot of the things presented are more absurd, or exaggerated than they would be normally. There are definitely references to things that are not for everyone, of course, but I did my best not to be super-descriptive on those segments.

* * *

**[** 14 **:: **The Velvet Rose **]**

* * *

"This set-up's pretty elaborate." The matron's remark was underplayed, but it was easy to tell she was impressed. "Must have cost a small fortune."

"It's more than paid for itself over the years," Yirell said, letting her own eyes stray over the decor of the lengthy hallway. "I like to think of it as a necessary feature... moving through a transition from the world outside, to a place where the rules we all take as gospel can be set aside."

"Certainly has that kind of feel to it," Ineesa said gently, then lapsed into silence.

Yirell didn't press the point, allowing instead for the matron to take the time to observe her new surroundings. It was easy to feel a sense of pride at even the arrangement of the hallways, whenever it was viewed through the eyes of a newcomer; was of no consequence that the hall itself was far from the highlight of the tour. Black and white paintings lined the walls, arranged in a pattern that mimicked a fractured spiral curving inwards, much like the display in the bar, the centerpiece smaller than the rest to give a feeling of depth; of otherworldliness.

Four statues broke up the pattern on the white marble walls, carved from black, meticulously polished stone, the subtle, amber overheads illuminating the iridescent, prismatic patterning of organic filaments native to the material the pieces had been carved from. The effect had described as being not unlike fire opals, others still saying that it looked like sun reflecting off of black oil- one human had referred to it as appearing like black damascus steel. It took looking up what was being referred to, but once Yirell had discovered what it was, she was inclined to agree- and was somewhat disappointed to discover that the craft used to forge the metal, in spite of numerous efforts to duplicate it, was considered a flawed, if not dead, art.

It was no matter; the statues stood out well enough on their own, and the stone used to create them was readily available if she desired to have more of them created. They were simple depictions of asari in mirrored poses, legs melding into ornate, black marble stands, dark silver curtains that hung from the ceiling draped over upraised arms, and curling around their shoulders like shawls, the thin material offering coy modesty by falling over one breast, and pooling between the thighs. Around the base of each statue, the filaments present in the stone the statues were carved from had been replicated in translucent white, subtly prismatic projections that rose from the floors like foliage, the luminescence they gave off oscillating in playful mimicry of the mild hallucinations that afflicted a small percentage of the patrons that ordered the venue's signature drink, or- tincture, in this case.

Yirell had found that it offered the uninitiated a sense of comfort in a world that had seemingly gone berserk without warning, the hallway they entered mirroring their internal experience so effectively that the isolation they often complained of would ease. The faces of the statues were calm, serene, offering smiles that had said to so many over the short time the substance had been offered, _I know; it's alright,_ allowing the newcomers to enjoy sights and sounds that catered to their state without having to endure any additional anxiety.

That comfort wasn't necessary here, however. Ineesa, unlike so many who had agreed to tour the facilities before her, hadn't accepted the offer of a new experience. She had, instead, been careful, cautious, attentive, sharp eyes affording everything around her an almost clinical scrutiny, as if failing to memorize even the slightest detail would be a fatal error all its own. Yirell couldn't help but find the behaviour intriguing- different enough that she couldn't help but find herself caught by a kind of anticipation that hadn't been present in years. In truth, it was the matron's unwillingness to let go of even the slightest shred of control that served as the primary lure for Yirell's interest; many who stepped down these hallways, especially where it came to asari, were already desperate to loosen their stranglehold on commonality; desirous of an existence where hedonism, where indulgence, was encouraged.

Ineesa, though... For all the pride Yirell had in being able to correctly predict a client's preferred outcome and less palatable desires, she found herself unable to discern either with any ease, in this case. It wasn't that something was off, necessarily, at least in any way that would have aroused suspicion... it was simply that the matron, in spite of all outward appearances, had little to nothing in common with the usual fare.

She wasn't a business mogul, Yirell could see- wasn't someone's pampered daughter, or treasured, but wholly unfulfilled wife looking for some new distraction; wasn't a skilled craftsman, or venture capitalist that had more money than they knew what to do with, save to seek out rare pleasures not afforded to the caste they came from... Instead, she bore all the classic signs of a walk of life that was rarely seen in any patrons save the turians: that of a soldier, turned wealthy, and worldly. There had been others before Ineesa, of course, former commandos that had settled into a job that offered them more hard currency than they knew what to do with, and every one had been a source of the same intrigue, their training forcing them to be more tightly controlled than most.

In every instance, that control had slipped, the walls they held around themselves shed- but they had been willfully outspoken to that effect. Ineesa had said nothing of intent, however, one of many signs that allowed her to stand apart from her 'breed,' as it were; something unique that had drawn Yirell's attention, and held it. True, she was easily two centuries older than Yirell's preferred points of interest, but that was negligible; in this case, advanced years only amplified her interest in the challenge presented, hard-learned lessons of valuing restraint over recreation more deeply engrained than they were with Ineesa's younger colleagues. It made her vow to be more patient than she might normally- but no less provocative in her approach.

"I couldn't help but notice that you didn't finish your drink," she said, tapping the door control at the end of the hallway, drawing Ineesa's attention away from the decor. "Was it not to your liking?"

"It was fine," Ineesa said. "Just didn't seem like a bright idea to drink it down in one shot if I had to be on my feet."

"Arguably," Yirell said, "the point is to coax you off of them... but that will come in time, I'm sure."

The bluntness was unexpected, but it was taken in stride, leading Ineesa to say, "We'll see."

Yirell simply smiled, "I certainly hope so," gesturing for the matron to step inside the unoccupied sitting room.

It had been dubbed the 'staging area'; a lushly furnished lobby of sorts. Before them, a pair of small black couches that surrounded a coffee table, the end table between them host to a crystal lamp fashioned to look like a defoliated tee, with small lights in place of leaves. To the right, a minibar with a small selection of drinks, as well as a small container with words from an ancient, globalized trade language native to Thessia carved into the glass finish, roughly translated to _White Whisper_.

Ineesa's eyes were on the small room itself, taking in all the small details- whereas Yirell's were on the matron's back. The low cut of the dress allowed her to see where the half-moon pattern of one of the younger asari's markings had been deliberately carved out of the right shoulder blade, the darker violet pigment marred by scar tissue. Between that, and the musculature Ineesa sported, Yirell's assumption that the matron had seen combat was confirmed- but the wound seemed more personal than a simple battle scar.

Interesting. A mercenary, then. Successful soldiers of fortune often wore signs of professional rivalry, and had a tendency to wear those scars as mementos, rarely seeming to care if they were put on display.

"Are you always this forward, by the way?" Ineesa asked as she looked over the small room, looking over her shoulder to afford Yirell a wry, underplayed smile. "Or is this a new thing?"

"I find it helps to be blunt in this profession," Yirell said, stepping behind the minibar to open one of the cabinets behind it. "Why? I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?"

"'Uncomfortable's a pretty strong word for it," Ineesa said, stepping up to the small counter to examine the glass container.

"Unaccustomed, then," Yirell said, withdrawing a small cylindrical container, and setting it on the counter. "Unused to proper attention being paid to your needs?"

"Maybe," Ineesa said, "maybe not," glancing up from the medium-sized container with a quirk of her eyebrow. "I try not to be too chatty about myself on a first date."

"Then I'll just have to strive to make sure there's a second," Yirell said, opening up the container to reveal a small collection of four white masks, all stood up on the thin posts welded to their chins.

Peering at the contents of the container, Ineesa went quiet for a moment- then nodded towards the masks, and said, "This one of the 'precautions' you were talking about?"

"Yes," Yirell replied, withdrawing one of the masks from the container to hand it to the matron. "Everyone but myself, and my employees are instructed to wear one in the public rooms. This one is, of course, temporary-"

[...]

"-but if you decide you'd like to stay and find some companionship for the evening, I'll find you something that allows you to free up your hands."

_Not too subtle, are you?_ Tela thought, keeping her eyes on the mask she accepted from Yirell for a time. Whether or not it bore the mark of good craftsmanship, she took an immediate dislike to it. It wasn't that it was ugly, carved as it was out of something meant to look like porcelain, the piece noticeably lighter than she expected it to be; some synthetic material that made it easy to hold without someone's arm getting too tired, probably.

The look on its face, though... that, she couldn't help but be put off by. It looked- blank, staring hollowly at her with a neutral expression, its lips were parted like the mouth had gone slack. Whether or not it was carved out to allow the wearer to breathe easy, it didn't matter; something about the look of it, the open-mouthed, dead-eyed stare made her more uncomfortable than she would have preferred. Didn't help that it looked familiar, either.

_Like the party guests,_ she thought idly, the people in the dream that milled around aimlessly, their only contribution coming in the form of white noise chatter, or blank stares. Seemed a little ridiculous to think about, considering the implications of being walked into a sealed off, empty room with someone who, so far, had proven to have little in the way of filters, but, well... there she was.

"Something on your mind?" Yirell asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Doesn't seem like this'd do a whole lot to obscure someone's voice, is all," Tela said, going with the first point of curiosity that sprang to mind, rather than let herself dwell on the blank stare any longer.

Yirell let out a soft _hm_, a hint of amusement in the sound. "If that concerns you, I can try and locate one of the masks that isn't temporary," she said. "Rest assured, however, that there is a function on the pieces worn by our guests that allows for voices to be altered, or distorted."

"Any reason the temporary ones don't have that feature?"

"Most of the patrons are encouraged to ignore newcomers who are taking a look around," Yirell said. "Assuming, of course, that they don't get something out of having a new set of eyes look their way." She paused for a moment, looking Tela over carefully before saying, "If you're nervous about being shown the facilities, we do have some means available that might allow you to relax a little more, though... I noticed you turned down the offer that may have allowed for that."

There was that pushiness again- and every time it resurfaced, the less she liked it. "I'm not real partial to tasting colors and smelling sounds when I'm in unfamiliar territory," she said dryly, looking back down at the mask.

There was something else familiar about it that she couldn't quite put her finger on. The features were carefully carved, yes, but they were dumbed down enough that she couldn't get a sense of why it seemed recognizable.

"That sounds curiously like the voice of experience," she heard Yirell say, the comment immediately making her wonder if she'd made a crucial misstep.

Only thing to do then was recover from it as cleanly as possible- especially since she knew she must have made an expression, shown some kind of tension, that let Yirell know she'd been 'caught' in something.

"It is," she said, offering her best apologetic look. "Isn't the first time I've gotten my hands on it."

"White whisper is exclusive to this venue," Yirell said. "May I ask how you ended up acquiring it?"

_White whisper,_ Tela repeated inwardly, like the writing on the small glass container, fighting the urge to look incredulous. Was there nothing in this place that didn't reek of pretension?

"Someone who'd been here before managed to slip out a dose for me," she said regardless, taking a gamble that such a thing was even possible. "Better I didn't say who-"

[...]

"-I was the one that dogged her into it. I'd rather not have her blacklisted because of that."

Yirell couldn't help but be intrigued by the admittance, her brows raising slightly. "Interesting," she said, a slow smile on her face. "You surprise me, Ineesa... I was under the impression that allowing yourself that kind of freedom was beyond your purview. Seems I underestimated you."

To her credit, the matron wasn't taken aback, or put off by the comment, offering a light shrug instead. "Well... I'll pass up the free voucher if that makes us even," she said, her eyes going back down to the mask in hand- studying it, like she studied everything. "Can't say it wasn't worth a try, though."

On that note, Yirell didn't stop herself from imagining how that must have appeared, no matter how disappointing it was to discover that Ineesa's first experience with the substance was one she hadn't been present to witness. Many crumbled under the weight of that initial surge, confidence stripped, thoughts and emotions laid utterly bare to observers; a display of pure, rarified energy that little else could replicate. To see a creature like Ineesa so thoroughly stripped of pretense, made thoroughly vulnerable by desire, by the tidal wave of aggression that allowed for those desires to be carried out without restraint... it would have been a very singular moment, to her mind; one that would never reach that level of intensity again, no matter how high the dosage.

"I wouldn't dream of denying you the full experience," Yirell said, even as the thoughts continued to play through her mind. "After all, this place was built, in part, to facilitate the use of the substance. Provides familiarity when, often times, no such thing exists in the world outside these walls. 'Set, and setting,' as they say."

"That concept's different for everyone," Ineesa said. "So what happens if their idea of familiarity isn't the one you're offering?"

The words were guarded, but not in the collected way the matron's earlier responses had been; another point of intrigue. "Your interest in acquiring the voucher gives some indication that your experience was far from unpleasant, but- are you meaning to imply that you ran into some... rough spots, shall we say?"

"I'm not implying anything," Ineesa replied, the edge in her voice, in her expression, starting to ebb, "just that- that level of intensity isn't for everyone. People who don't have experience with that kind of head trip could be in for a really rough ride."

"You're correct, of course," Yirell said, offering that concession, at least. "But that's precisely why I have staff whose job it is to guide newcomers through their first time... ensure that it remains pleasurable, if not highly rewarding."

"Well, it was- certainly something," Ineesa said, that edge fading entirely; a shame, really- the hint of feminine nervousness in her rough-edge demeanor had been pleasant to see. "Good to hear you've got people on board who can help with the worst of it, though."

"The worst of it?" Yirell echoed curiously. "So you did experience some discomfort, in that respect."

Ineesa quirked an eyebrow; looked almost amused at the assertion. "Remember what I said about a first date?" she said dryly. "That applies here. Good or bad, I don't trip and tell until I know someone better."

"You're free to ask me whatever you like, Ineesa," Yirell assured her. "I have little to hide-"

[...]

"-and everything to gain from ensuring that you one day decide to open yourself up to the benefits this place has to offer you." The matriarch canted her head towards the door, and said, "But elsewhere, if possible. This room is used for clients that intend to go to the lounge, and only a few individuals are allowed in here at one time."

"The anonymity thing," Tela confirmed, inwardly cycling through the list of questions she wanted to ask- and doing her best to ignore the pointed looks the older woman was leveling on her. "How do they know if someone's in here, anyway?"

"Both of the doors locked when the room is occupied," Yirell said. "People are allowed to come and go as they please, of course, but allowing them to see each other unmasked upon leaving together simply wouldn't do."

"They see each other in the halls, though," Tela said. "It's not foolproof."

"No," Yirell said, "it's not. But most people who come in here dally in a number of things that makes 'outing' their fellow patrons- inadvisable." The matriarch inclined her head towards a small sign near the doors they were set to walk through. "As you can see."

Stepping up to the sign to look it over, Tela took a moment to read it, in spite of the matriarch's warnings that they should be on their way. It said:

...  
-{ :: **DON'T FORGET TO SHOW YOUR COLORS!** :: } -

The Velvet Rose's _nitelite_ color system is optional, but  
everyone, including our staff, is welcome to use it.

We want our clients to have the best possible experience. We've  
put this system together in the hopes that it will allow our staff  
to better fulfill your needs. It works especially well for anyone  
looking to avoid awkward conversations about their personal  
interests.

We recommend putting colors corresponding to your primary  
interests in a place that has the highest visibility. Also, if  
you're curious about trying something new, but aren't certain about  
it, there are methods of letting people know about it. Please ask  
our staff for further information.

Remember, placement is key! If you're going to put the system to  
work for you, you will want to know how each color is interpreted,  
depending on whether they're worn to the left, right, or center.  
You will avoid a potentially harmful mistake by being attentive to  
these various meanings.

...

- { :: **STACKING** :: } -

Stacking is an excellent way to let patrons know that you're  
interested in them, as well!

New _nitelite_ color patterns have been added to our  
inventory and can be stacked on top of the colors corresponding  
to your interests, allowing you to lock in a preferred species,  
age, gender, or occupation. As always, there is a neutral color  
that will specify interest in _all_ patrons present, though it  
is suggested that this signal only be given if you are absolutely  
certain that you are willing to follow through, regardless of  
whether or not someone who approaches you is to your liking.

Stacking can be as elaborate, or simplistic as you desire, but  
we ask that you make your selections and color placement as  
aesthetically pleasing as possible.

- { :: **THANK YOU!** :: } -  
...

Below that, there was a small chart with small projected lights that were no larger than the beads Tela wore around her neck. Sample 'interests' were given alongside each small light, some of them basic, others... not so much.

"What the hell is agalma-" Tela squinted. "Uh... agalmato-" Rather than try a third time, she pointed and said, "What's that word?"

"Agalmatophilia," Yirell said simply. "It means they prefer dolls, statues, or mannequins to be present for whatever they engage themselves in."

Tela paused, looking at Yirell incredulously; hard to miss the fact that she rattled that off like she was talking about the weather. "Don't tell me that's common."

"Common enough that it needed its own color code," Yirell said, "but not as common as some of the other things present on the list. Either way, it does encourage silence between patrons once they take their leave. If one can be identified, so can the other... and there are very few clients that abstain from using the system."

"So if it's mutually assured destruction," Tela said, brow raised, "why bother with masks and airlocks?"

"Comfort," Yirell said. "It goes a long way to ensuring that they shed their restraint upon entering the lounge itself. In any event, as I said, we'd do well not to hold up anyone who might be waiting to enter."

"Right," Tela said, stepping to one side to allow Yirell passage to the door controls. "There anything else I need to do before we go in there, by the way?" she asked, raising the mask slightly. "Or is this it?"

"Mn... well, there's something to be said for your markings, I suppose," Yirell said. "There aren't a great deal of asari with your coloration that come in. I'll leave it up to you if you'd like something to wear that might obscure them."

"Might be better if I had something else on, yeah," Tela admitted. "You got anything on-hand?"

"I do, actually," Yirell said, shrugging off the blazer she wore. "It's not really your size, but it should be enough to lend you some cover."

It didn't take much more than a glance to see that there was a dark shawl hanging off of one of the coatracks, or small, decorative fabrics hanging behind the minibar- so why, Tela had to wonder, was the jacket being offered? And, more importantly: did she really want the answer? It wasn't as if she hadn't been in similar situations before, accepting an offer she might not have preferred to, but- this felt different. It wasn't a CEO staring her down like she was a runty varren that had crapped on the carpet; wasn't some dipshit alien underestimating her because she happened to have blue skin and a pair of tits. This, though...

Like the continued use of what Yirell assumed was her given name, there was an air of- something... to it. Something to it that spoke of someone whose interests went well beyond giving a good sales pitch, beyond even the idle flirtations, but the meaning behind it still remained ambiguous.

It was driving her nuts.

Pushing the thought out of her mind if only out of necessity, she accepted the jacket regardless of her misgivings, forcing herself out of the moment's hesitation to set aside the mask, and wrap the material around her shoulders. It was perfumed- something native to Thessia she couldn't quite put her finger on, and lightly so; not overwhelming. Yirell, herself, looked almost like she wasn't wearing much of anything, even if it was just an illusion. The white material of sleeveless, corseted top the matriarch wore was just slightly lighter than the pale skin it covered, broken up as it was by the elaborate black stripes that lined her shoulders and, apparently, her back, the patterning becoming visible when Yirell turned to the doors they stood beside.

They weren't anything like asari markings, so far as Tela could see. None of the classic repeated patterns, none of them mirrored- it was a detail that hadn't been in Von's report, but she wondered if that was on account of people just not giving a fuck about it. After all, there wasn't a single asari anywhere that didn't know what the black markings meant, and yet, Yirell had still managed to draw them in as clientele.

"Please put on the mask, if you could, Ineesa," Yirell said over her shoulder. "We're about to enter the main lounge."

Another repetition of her name, as patronizing as they all were. The tactic was one that just irritated her on the best of days, but she could imagine a maiden falling prey to it, assuming it to be flattering that their name was used so often, or intimidating- a reminder of adults that had swatted their wrists when they were too young to do anything but make trouble.

The thought, she soon discovered, was an unfortunate one to have as the doors opened up to a spacious lounge, revealing an assortment of patrons, and employees, the latter of which were- as had been stated numerous times- made up entirely of asari... most of them much younger than her. Glancing towards Yirell, allowing herself a moment to watch where the matriarch's attention went, she couldn't quite see any immediate tells- and found herself looking elsewhere before she spotted any.

_Later_, she reminded herself, for what seemed like the fiftieth time that evening, _if there's more to this, you can deal with it later,_ her eyes straying to the room itself to take in the details.

It looked to be nearly half the size of the _Voreia's_ banquet hall, covering more square footage than she'd expected to see from a back room, with several seating areas, all host to either small groups of asari, or girls that had been paired off with clients.

Immediately to her left was one such sitting area, black sectional sofas placed in an angular c-shape around a simple coffee table, the likes of which was host to an arranged centerpiece that mirrored the ones she'd seen on the tables in the bar area. The couches were occupied by three couples, one of which- she was surprised to see- was comprised of a pair of human women.

Two young asari were snuggled close to the other two patrons, one turian, one human... and aside from the turian, whose mask had been fitted to accommodate for mandibles, and had been carved in such a way to reflect the species' features, every single paying client that she could see within range wore the same blank-faced masks she had been given. For the males, it was more masculine, though the features that made that distinction made it more androgynous than anything; for the females, it was an exact replica of the face that Tela had had found so dislikable.

The familiarity of that face continued to gnaw at her, something that went beyond her initial impressions, but- it was unnerving to be surrounded by it, by faces wiped clean of identity... _with all the slack-jawed enthusiasm of an insect hive, pure nervous system without a flicker of cognition, roving stares with no perception..._

She blinked, pushing the thought from her mind as she continued to observe, realizing only too late that she'd been staring straight at the human and his chosen companion for the evening. He had his hand down the front of her decorative skirt, the material like veils, shifting and fluttering with every slow lift and fall of his wrist. The girl was squirming, glancing Tela's direction every so often, a shy look added to her already flushed expression.

And that was when she saw it, her eyes shifting from one unmasked asari to another, that sick feeling she'd been fighting throughout her entire stay settling in like a lead weight. Out of the eleven asari she saw present, without counting either herself, or Yirell, only two of them- a pair of girls carrying trays of drinks, and presumably food from one table to another- had clear eyes. But the rest of them, young or old, had the dreamy, preoccupied stare she had seen in the mirror the night before, beads of sweat reflected off their flushed skin, pupils and irises swathed in darkness.

Drugged.

[...]

The Velvet Rose's primary lounge was a elaborate affair, the high ceilings that facilitated a second floor loft host to two ornamental chandeliers that gave off soft, pale blue lights at their bases, the strands of glass beads that hung from the branched arms reflecting the luminescence like icicles. Twin staircases, both fitted with vintage style railings bearing intricate, deco patterns that had been carved out of sleek metal, were situated near the back of the room, and lead up to a landing that snaked around the walls, granting access to a cluster of private rooms, six in total. The back sitting area between the staircases was smaller than the main portion of the lounge, to make way for the hallway that encircled it, the two entrances at the base of each staircase facing each other.

To the right was a bar, a replica of the two that occupied the front room, at which an asari matriarch was seated. She was reclining, legs crossed, one foot resting on the back of a human woman, while one of the maidens under Yirell's employ favored the toes of the raised foot with light attentions with lips, and tongue. Further back in the concave seating area, a circular couch occupied by one of the few krogan clients present, the maiden in his lap gently rising and falling, her voice echoing back to the entrance of the lounge to give a good idea of what was going on. Those around them watched with interest, some attending to the arousal the image evoked, others simply observing.

"Is it always like this in here?" Ineesa asked, her tone a bit mystified.

"Not always," Yirell said. "You're actually here on a night I'd consider to be a bit more- 'low key,' I suppose you could say."

Ineesa nodded towards the seating arrangement in the back, careful not to displace the mask in spite of the gesture. "You call that 'low key?'"

"The point is for our guests to enjoy themselves, and each other," Yirell said, gesturing for Ineesa to follow her. "So, yes. I do, in fact. It tends not to get much more elaborate out here, of course- the lounge is meant to be more of a subdued environment... but typically, there's a great deal more to see, when more people begin to arrive."

"Hard to imagine this place getting too crowded," Ineesa said, falling step alongside the other woman. "The price of admission is already pretty high."

"You didn't find it prohibitive, did you?" Yirell said, stepping close to a plush lounger that one of the younger maidens, a girl named Nerice, occupied.

"Not at all," Ineesa said, without the normal hitch or uneasiness Yirell had often observed in those who had spent outside their means to attend. "Just starting to get a feel for why this is one of the best kept secrets on the Citadel."

"One of several," Yirell said, reaching down to meet the curious raise of Nerice's hands, fingers toying with the maiden's own, the smile she was met with returned. "But yes... word of our existence is passed from person to person, rather than advertised. We find it keeps things insular which... for the most part, is preferred, for reasons that should already be clear to you."

"Comfort," Ineesa echoed from before, eyes turning back to the couple in the sitting area near the lounge's entrance.

"Precisely."

The matron trailed off, then; was making it a point to take in her surroundings, from what Yirell could see.

From the tension in Ineesa's shoulders, it was difficult to tell if she was daunted, or merely curious- though it was possible that both applied, in this instance.

"You gonna introduce me, ma'am?" Nerice asked, drawing the tips of her fingers down the length of Yirell's own, her smile broadening. "I'd give her a proper greeting, but I'm feeling a little heavy."

"Mmn... better to stay where you are, then," Yirell advised, entwining her fingers with Nerice's to clasp the maiden's hand. "I know how you can be when you're like this."

Nerice merely maintained her smile, at that, dark eyes reflecting the overhead lights like polished obsidian, echoing the light sheen of sweat on her cheeks. "Not there yet," she said gently. "Getting there." Glancing towards Ineesa, she said, "What's your name, anyway?" though her question raised no response. After a moment's pause, the maiden added, "I don't think she likes me," in a stage whisper.

"I'm sure she likes you just fine," Yirell said, amused at the matron's apparent distraction, aiming to call it back to both herself, and the young woman stretched out on the lounger-

[...]

"-don't you, Ineesa?" calling Tela away from her intention to keep her eyes off of the display of...

It was hard to call it affection, in truth, not when the girl had already cited the body load common with hallucinogens. There was a possessive air to it, almost maternal, that made the sly smiles exchanged between matriarch and maiden set her teeth on edge- almost as much as the soft sounds from the drugged asari being blatantly manhandled on the couch had.

"She's very pretty," Tela said absently, lamely, figuring that a note of distraction in her tone wouldn't be taken too poorly. "Just, ah..."

"-Not your type?" the maiden concluded for her, almost playfully. Her tone took a turn for the lascivious then, to add, "I can be, if you tell me what you like," in a lower purr. "You don't even have to look at me if you don't want to."

Everything the girl did was tinged with the kind of arousal that was only too reminiscent of what Tela had felt the night prior, a desperation for touch that was communicated in the way the maiden's hand clutched and released at Yirell's- the way her breath caught when their gazes met. The girl's free hand played with the sheer material that just barely covered her, the garment- if it could even be called that- more like a decorative sash than a shirt, worn like a shawl over her shoulders, the slim tassels sewn into the white fabric hanging loosely over the partially exposed lower slopes of her breasts. The rest of the cover was granted by the strips of cloth holding snugly over her shoulders that acted as suspenders, of sorts, the bands patterned with elaborate silver whorls and spirals that looked oddly familiar; Tela couldn't quite place why. The same went for the stylized belts they were attached to, and the slit, embroidered skirt that was cut to expose the lithe contours of the girl's thigh.

It was a fetching image, no doubt about that... but it was hard to see the desire that played through the girl's expression as anything but fabricated. A ruse, in and of itself.

"Do you get a lot of requests for that kind of thing?" Tela asked, uncertain of how to take the assertion that had been made.

"Sometimes," the girl said, her hand dropping down to one of the tassels, the toying of her fingers threatening to lift the fabric high enough to give Tela more than just a teasing glimpse of her body. "It's not like they make me put a bag over my head or anything... sometimes they just like being blindfolded, so they can imagine I'm human. Or... quarian, but that's not really that common."

"More singular, in this instance," Yirell said, her thumb brushing over the side of the maiden's hand. "Some of the matriarchs who visit the establishment have had experience with quarians in the past... have a tendency to 'revisit' their memories, as best they can. In fact, Nerice has become something of a favorite to one of our regulars, for specifically that reason."

Nerice giggled lightly, smile spreading a little further across her face- it showed her age a little too prominently for Tela's tastes, but... at least she was legal. "She says I remind her of her first bondmate," she said, shifting against the lounger in a way that was telling of recalling a rather- fond memory. "The sounds I make, the way my skin feels when she touches me... I've nearly perfected the accent she asked me to imitate."

Felt like watching an advertisement. _I'll be whatever you want me to be, so long as you touch me._ Left a sour taste, no matter how Tela looked at it.

"She even gave you this outfit as a present, didn't she?" Yirell asked, the question earning a nod from Nerice.

"She insisted," Nerice said, smiling brightly- far too excited about that than anyone ever should have been, considering the implications. "It used to be her bondmate's... a dancer, from back when they didn't have to wear those awful environmental suits. Her term, not mine... I think they're pretty."

It occurred to Tela as they spoke that both women were talking openly about the needs and desires of one of the clients- in such a way that could be identifiable. Was the mutually assured destruction clause really that airtight? _Do you care?_ she asked herself, opting to shift her thoughts towards her second point of curiosity instead of worrying herself about the possibility of some old matriarch getting outed for taking advantage of a maiden, solely because of some age-old heartbreak. Cute as it was, the idea was... patently repulsive.

"You allow people to get emotionally attached like that?" Tela asked, refraining from letting her eyes drift along maiden's body, the context she'd been given more than enough to dissuade a more pointed examination.

"Why not?" Yirell said, shrugging. "Emotions play just as great a part in what goes on here as the physical side of things... and my girls deserve to be shown appreciation for what comforts they offer." Motioning for Tela to follow, she said, "If it's the... darker side of attachment you're worried about, it's understandable, but the concern is unnecessary. Our clients are on their best behaviour while they're here."

"My favorite matriarch certainly is," Nerice said with an almost dreamy smile. "Well..." she turned her head, calling after Yirell, "Second favorite matriarch."

"You're too kind, dear," Yirell said, offering a smile of her own over her shoulder.

From there, the girl seemed only too happy to bliss out on the couch- the one that was still being manhandled by her human companion offering a direct counterpoint with the less than pleased sound that came from their direction. Yirell barely seemed to notice- turned instead to talk briefly with a maiden ready to make her way up the stairs with a tray full of hollow needles. Both were utterly dismissive of the sounds that wafted from the sitting area.

"I'd recommend her company if you choose to come back here, by the way," Yirell said, after the moment's distractions. "She can be quite boisterous, in the right conditions."

"Which one?" Tela said, forcing herself to adopt something other than a dry tone, or think too hard about where the recommendation came from. "The one in the quarian outfit, or the one with the tray of surgical equipment?"

Yirell laughed softly. "Those were needles, Ineesa," she said. "They're not meant for 'surgery,' as you say. That kind of equipment is kept in a room that's been termed the 'ICU.'" Noting Tela's silence, she said, "It refers to precisely what you think it does."

_That's lovely_, Tela thought, wincing slightly at another noise of discomfort made from the girl on the couch. "And what I just heard back there," she said, before the tension imposed by holding her tongue got to her, "from that girl on the couch. Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Pardon?" Yirell asked, glancing back in that direction, though the sitting area was out of sight. "Oh. You mean Ellina?"

"If that's her name, then yes," Tela said as they approached the first of the rooms branching off from the hallway. "She doesn't sound like she's having a good time."

"Well," Yirell said, smiling in that way that Tela had always associated with an incoming, patronizing head-pat, but thankfully, the gesture raised was meant to direct the focus to a moderately sized bedroom, instead, "while I understand where you may have gotten that impression, you should know that the girl you're referring to favors situations that have- dubious implications. Same as she did when she came to me as a client."

That caught her attention, "She was a client?" asked somewhat incredulously as she peered inside the bedroom. "How many-"

As pertinent as the question seemed- and was, by all accounts- Tela was stopped short by what she saw playing out in the bedroom; didn't doubt that her expression would've been one of outright bemusement if the mask hadn't been present. What she'd originally just seen as a confusion of limbs, she was beginning to make more sense of- and she wasn't entirely sure that that was a good thing.

A turian- wearing, aside from the mask, a black smoking jacket with red trim- was laid out on a bed with silk sheets, a young asari by his side. His wrists were bound to the bedposts, legs raised, thick suspension cables hooked to bracers on his ankles, the angle he was 'presented' at giving her a clear view of his half-erect cock. Strange as it was to admit, that wasn't what had her attention- what did was the fact that he was being used as a tray table, an arrangement of fruit and _petitfours_ on his chest and abdomen. Some of it, his companion ate- the rest, she flattened against his rough carapace, smearing mashed fruit and cake over him before licking her fingers clean.

"Now would be a good time to tell me what I'm looking at," Tela said flatly, "and why."

"I'd assume the answer to both was fairly self-evident," Yirell replied, the sound of her voice making the turian on the bed squirm.

"Oh, Spirits," the turian exclaimed, his breathing heavy, his shifting making Tela realize that he couldn't lift his head. "What was that? Is- is someone there? Can they see me?"

"They can see _all_ of you," the maiden beside him said, those words alone making him go from half-mast, to a full-on erection. "Filthy thing... showing off for Miss Noir and her guest like this."

"A delight to see you, as always, young man," Yirell said with a note of wry amusement. "No need to worry."

"Hear that?" the maiden said, grinning. "She can see how much a pretty diva like you loves getting dirty, no matter how much you whine about it."

Tela, for her part, had heard- and seen- more than enough, turning away from the doorway once the shock wore off, but failing to step out of earshot before hearing something about bodily fluids and teacups. The specifics were muted but, for that, she was damn grateful.

"What was that for?" she asked Yirell irritably. "Was that really necessary?"

"It was meant to illustrate the range of tastes we accommodate," Yirell said simply. "Not to your liking, I take it?"

"Not really, no," Tela said flatly. "And I'm not a big fan of being used as a prop for someone else's enjoyment."

"It wasn't my intent to 'use' you, Ineesa," Yirell said, managing to look contrite, at least- even as she managed to somehow, magically, ignore the startled _oh god!_ that wafted down the hall from one of the far rooms. "It's very likely he was unaware of your presence. I merely leant my voice to the exchange as a means of playing to his preferences. Otherwise, she's been instructed many times to tell him people are watching, even when they aren't."

"Yeah, well," Tela said, calming herself, "just give me some warning before you pull something like that again."

"I wasn't attempting to 'pull' anything," Yirell said. "I just assumed that, since you were in contact with someone who'd been here before, you'd been told what to expect."

"She didn't give me a lot of details," Tela said, hoping that didn't sound completely unbelievable. "Just said I should check the place out."

"It's entirely possible that she avoided this wing," Yirell said, offering a smile. "It's not to everyone's tastes, really, though I do find that even the most reticent guests eventually stroll through here out of simple curiosity. I do, however, try to familiarize newcomers to it when, such as it is in your case, they weren't aware of its nature. For others, it's a means of letting them know what's available to them."

_They're rich,_ Tela thought, a bit more spitefully than intended, _they know full damn well what's 'available' to them,_ though they tended to think of it as 'owed.' Then again, in comparison to the private clubs she'd heard tell of on Illium, very few of the designated hot spots for those so affluent they'd become overtly hedonistic were rarely this- concentrated, or elaborate. But, that was what made this a proverbial honeypot, really; it offered things that only monied interests cared to flock to in droves.

"So what is it, exactly?" she said, attempting to brush off her irritation. "Some kind of exhibition hall?"

Yirell chuckled softly. "You could call it that, yes. These rooms are for people who fancy the idea of having their exploits visible, but, unlike those that take their conduct to the main lounge, they still prefer the illusion of privacy. Being 'caught' is part of the thrill."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Tela said under her breath, grimacing behind the mask at the sound of another strained _oh god!_ from down the hall, "and I'd be interested to know what some of your girls think about it," added in the hopes of diverting to the topic that had been on her mind for some time. "Seems to me there's a lot of specialized interests here, and not a whole lot of bland, every-day fucking."

"Oh, there's plenty of that," Yirell said, "but often times, guests hear about some of those 'specialties' and become curious enough to try them out themselves. The same is true for the girls who work for me."

"Not to be blunt," Tela said, over another deep groan from the turian, and a melodic giggle from his companion to follow, "but isn't some of that 'curiosity' manufactured?"

"Pardon?"

"You can see it in their eyes, Yirell," she said, letting the words- and the more familiar use of the matriarch's given name- come out, regardless of her intent to keep the observation downplayed. "They're all off on another planet."

"They are, yes," Yirell replied, not even the least bit staggered by the comment- seemed even pleased to answer it. "Wonderful to see, isn't it? Lack of inhibition, freedom to its fullest extent, and the willingness to take the pleasures they're offered."

"You make it sound like you're doing them a favor," Tela said, finding it only too fitting that a single glance to her side gave her a view into a different room, just as opulent as the others.

Another bedroom, decorated in red and black, a white velvet noose hanging over the floor near the entrance; Tela didn't want to think about what the discolored stain on the red carpet beneath it was indicative of. All she knew was that it presented a curiously apt analogy for what she'd seen playing out since she'd set foot in the lounge in the first place.

"-and while that may seem to go against the tenets of informed consent," Yirell was saying, cluing Tela in to the fact that she'd missed a great deal of the answer, "you should know that none of them are being forced to indulge themselves, nor are they being forced to take part in activities they would find otherwise distasteful. They enjoy themselves, and their craft."

_Might have something to do with the fact that you turned them into addicts,_ Tela thought, recalling the handwringing of the young salarian, the concern on his face when he'd described the girl he'd become fond of. Just the image of it made her bristle, the dispassion the matriarch displayed towards it threatening to make her lose the facade she'd attempting to build up.

"I'll take your silence to mean that you still find some objection to it," Yirell said, forcing Tela to double-time her attempts to ease up on her temper.

"I saw a lot of girls getting dosed against their will on Illium," Tela said, opting for the bald truth on that one. "Leaves an impression."

"I'd imagine," Yirell said. "And I'm sorry to hear you were exposed to that in the least- but I sincerely hope you don't think that's a method we practice here. Still, you aren't the first to wonder, about whisper's nature, about its use. Not that it isn't understandable... the first experience is always incredibly potent."

"I noticed," Tela said under her breath. "Doesn't leave much leeway for that 'informed consent' you were talking about."

"It's why none of the asari under my employ are allowed to work if they're new to the substance, and choose to indulge in it. Not that such things happen often, as I prefer to hire from the client pool, not the uninitiated."

"You mentioned that before," Tela said, "but you were talking about the girl out front. Are you saying most of these women used to be patrons?"

"I am, yes," Yirell said, as they passed a room that housed a krogan on his hands and knees between two asari, one at his back, the other- wearing a mask and bereft the black eyes, Tela noted- positioning herself in front of the mask's unnaturally distended mouth, "if only for the simple fact that they've broken free of societal constraints, allowed themselves to enjoy both their natural gifts, and the drive that accompanies them. Rid themselves of pretense, and accepted that it's time to get back in touch with who, and what they are."

"And that has nothing to do with the drug," Tela prompted, even as she found herself baffled by what was playing out in front of her; she'd lost count of how many times that was the case here.

The mask the krogan wore was absurd, but what she was seeing personified the definition of the word. The krogan was dressed in the same stripper costume she'd seen in Chora's Den numerous times, the outfit tailored for his bulk and body shape.

"The drug is merely a means of assistance," Yirell said, "a method of leaving behind everything that held them back in their day-to-day lives," moving in closer to peer into the room, herself, just as the asari positioned behind the masked krogan moved the thong away from his body, fashioned a makeshift shaft out of biotics that was 'welded' to her pubic bone, and plunged it into him. "Their desires were present, always... but they, like many others, were stifled by the tethers their leaders, and outside species, have placed on them."

It was difficult for Tela to remind herself that what she was being told was important for a moment; she was too busy crossing 'hear a krogan squeal' off her list of things she'd never thought possible. Right up there with 'see a krogan in drag,' if she was honest.

She'd nearly opened her mouth to respond directly, once the shock wore off, when she was interrupted by the asari standing in front of the krogan, "Hey, pretty girl," said jeeringly, the maiden's hand dipping down to spread herself open for the express purpose of making use of his tongue. "Looks like you've got yourself an audience."

"Not a- not a _girl_," the krogan protested, nearly recoiling as the maiden in front of him reached down to, presumably, pinch the sensitive skin around the small indentation of a lobeless ear, the move provoking another sharp, high pitched sound.

"You are now," the asari behind him said breathlessly, her pace unrelenting. "Goddess knows you sure shriek like one."

"And this," Tela said dryly, pointing into the room, "is what you call 'getting in touch with who and what we are?'" Looking back at the trio one last time, she said, "I mean... they're getting in touch with _something_, but I'm pretty sure that's not it," then turned her attention away, signaling Yirell to continue on.

"Aww," she heard one of the asari say, "way to chase off the bystanders."

"Pretty girl didn't want her reach around anyway," the other replied.

"N- not- _not a girl,_" the krogan protested, words followed by another sharp squeal.

"Tough break for him," Tela said under her breath, glancing over her shoulder towards the open room but opting not to look too closely at the activities inside.

For all she knew, that krogan was a slave just like the rest of them, mask or no.

"You joke," Yirell said, "but these sorts of things are important for a variety of species... the asari especially. They're creatures of overwhelming intimacy, as I'm sure you well know... bound and restrained by their leadership, by tenets put into place that are meant to cater to the petty insecurities of species not their own." She paused, her moment of consideration interrupted by one of the asari barking out a derogatory _tell me how much you like having your ass hammered,_ and said, without a hint of irony, or recognition, "It seems to me, then, that the only decent thing to do in light of that, is to offer an outlet to those who wish to shed unwanted social paradigms- allow for a place where employment also serves as a gateway to a free, fulfilling lifestyle."

Tela didn't have to ask if Yirell believed any of that; it was clear in the matriarch's eyes that every word was like gospel. That was a point of interest all its own, in a way, but what caught her attention the most was the fact that it fell in line with the things she'd heard Selex say, about the 'true nature' of the asari species. That alone made the line of questioning worth pursuing.

"Alright," she said, then, tone coming just shy of an all-out deadpan, "I guess I can see how being the designated 'ass hammer' for pretty-girl krogan could be 'free and fulfilling' for some people, but by the way you tell it, this is a social crusade, not a brothel." _Or a fetish museum, more like it,_ she added inwardly.

"And why shouldn't it be?" Yirell said, pausing in her stride before they got to the next room; Tela counted it as a small mercy. "As I said, everyone needs an outlet- the ability to be themselves, so that the cages they return to when they leave this place doesn't seem quite so... stifling. As for the asari- their obsession with public appearances has removed their ability to do just that, up to and including being forbidden from pursuing their own kind."

"Our own kind, you mean," Tela said, the continued use of the distancing proving to be a curiosity all its own.

The pause only added to it, a contemplative look that made it clear that any alterations to the way the matriarch spoke required active thought; added an interesting slant to the presence of those black markings.

"Yes," Yirell said, voice softening slightly, "I suppose I do," her words so lackluster that they only added to the impression. Lapsing into another brief silence, the matriarch remained as she was for a time, save to glance over her shoulder in the first actual recognition of the _oh god!_ chorus Tela had been hearing for the better part of the 'tour.' "Either way," she said, giving a dismissive wave of her hand, "this is hardly any place to talk about it. These people are here to enjoy themselves, and this debate isn't likely to lend to that."

"Is there some place we can talk about it?" Tela said, not entirely sure she wanted to be alone with the matriarch- but too convinced of the topic's relevance to let it go that easily.

Yirell debated it for a time, a clear look of uncertainty entering into her expression. Finally, she said, "I have an office nearby that may be better suited for this kind of discussion. Assuming you've seen enough of the premises, of course."

"I have," Tela said, adding, "and I'd appreciate it," with as honestly as she could manage. "I'm interested to know where you're going with all this."

Another moment of consideration- and then, with a smile, Yirell said, "I suppose I did say I'd answer any questions you had for me. Be a pity if the first impression I gave you was one of someone going back on her word."

"It'd be understandable if you did," Tela said. "You're running a high-profile business; means you've got reason to protect yourself."

"Protecting who and what I am isn't very high on my list of priorities," Yirell replied, unlocking a door that lead down a slimmer hallway, one that actually looked like it belonged on the Citadel proper. "What you're asking about, on the other hand, is." She gestured to the door, then, and said, "Right this way, please."

Walking into the heart of madness or no, Tela nodded; anything to get away from the ridiculous menagerie she'd set her sights on, the symptoms of individuals 'stricken' with being so rich they had no fucking idea what to do with themselves except... _this_, even if leaving it behind meant holding a private audience with the orchestrator.

With that thought in mind, she couldn't help but find it fitting that the last sound she heard from the hallway was a sharp _whack_, and another startled _oh god!_ before the door's mechanisms kicked into gear, and closed behind the both of them.


	15. An Endless Parade of Psychopaths

[ 15 :: An Endless Parade of Psychopaths (and Leering Douchebags) ]

* * *

The office Tela was lead to wasn't too unlike some of the offices in the embassies. There were paintings on the walls, less stylized than the ones that occupied the lounge, and synthetic plants to either side of a large desk. Walking into it was like a culture shock, after everything she'd seen; looked almost conservative, in nature. Even housed a scheduling board, with a list of names written along the side, only a few of which looked even remotely asari; noted, upon a second glance, that it wasn't a schedule, either. It was a list of proclivities, with checkmarks placed after each one.

"Those are pseudonyms," Yirell said, letting the door close behind Tela as she made her way towards the desk, accepting the jacket that was handed to her, and motioning for the lowered mask to be set on the desk itself. "Meant to keep track of the various preferences of some of our regulars."

"You sure they're okay with you keeping tabs on them like this?" Tela asked, seating herself at the chair Yirell gestured to, the small handbag she'd brought with her placed on her lap.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Yirell said, rounding the desk to take a seat behind it. "Very few see this office, and those that do rarely take issue with it."

"What kinds of clients do you usually bring back here?" Tela asked, assuming a more relaxed posture, one leg crossing over the other.

Yirell smiled. "I thought that would be fairly obvious," she said. "That said, you didn't come here to talk about the client base, or the methods I use to see that their needs are attended to, did you?"

"That depends," Tela said, shrugging. "Do they tie in to what we were talking about before we came in here?"

"In a way," Yirell said, resting her hands against the desk, her fingers lacing together in front of her. "In this instance, it's the asari clients that have relevance- the rest would be better described as object lessons. Peripheral, but illustrative."

Fighting the urge to smile, the absurdity inherent in that idea catching her as a bit more amusing than it should have been, Tela said, "I don't mean to sound crass, but you might need to explain how 'two girls and a krogan' qualifies as illustrative, in this case."

"Well," Yirell said, without missing a beat, "as I was saying before: every unique culture that's represented here, and in the galactic stage as a whole, brings with it a host of tenets that dictate what is and isn't socially acceptable. I believe it goes without saying that a number of these tenets have lead to a rather... interesting view of the asari as a whole, at least in respects to stereotype."

Squinting slightly, Tela said, "I hope this isn't where you say that you're looking to turn that on its ear," unable to keep from pointing out the obvious. "I mean, no offense, but... what I saw out there-"

"-Is a reflection of it, yes," Yirell interrupted, hardly seeming ruffled by the observation, "owing largely to the fact that denying its existence, its reason for being, has only caused more harm than good, though... the asari leadership would be only too happy to tell you otherwise."

"Depends on who you're talking to," Tela said, inwardly noting the implications of the matriarch's statement; another parallel with Selex. "There's plenty of CEOs and politicians out there who'd argue that being marginalized by their opponents gives them an advantage when it comes right down to it. An irritating one, sure, but that's besides the point."

"I'd agree that being underestimated does have its uses, at times," Yirell conceded, "but unfortunately, High Command has little interest in simply allowing for that lesson to run its course. In fact, one might say they've done quite the opposite."

"How do you figure?"

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed that our leadership has turned rather conservative over the last two and a half millennia," Yirell said, leaning back in her chair, laced hands coming to rest in her lap. "That they've gone out of their way to appeal to other space-faring races, and that they're doing so at their own expense."

Arching an eyebrow, Tela paused for a moment- then said, "That's casting a pretty wide net, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... for one thing, we'd been playing that game between provinces long before we hit the galactic stage," Tela said, shrugging. "Rubbing elbows with other species and presenting a 'friendly' facade is just an extension of that, and it's hardly exclusive to the asari."

"Perhaps," Yirell said, "and to some degree, that's entirely true... but I don't see other species denying themselves the right to breed with their own kind on the basis of covering over what is, in itself, a rare malady."

"'Rare malady,'" Tela echoed. "You mean the Ardat-Yakshi." Receiving a nod in response, she said, "You realize a lot of people would say that calling it a 'malady' is an understatement, right? Considering the kind of damage just one of them can do on their own-"

"-I never said it wasn't a problem," Yirell said, a hint of impatience in her tone. "Nor would I... not when my family line has been afflicted with the disorder throughout the generations. Not as heavily as some lines, of course... but enough so that it's lead to a unique perspective on the matter, and a great deal of insight into the kind of stigma that's placed on 'pureblood' couples."

"I take that to mean your family was 'outed?'" Tela asked, curious.

To that, Yirell simply smiled, leaned forward to rest her elbows against the desk, hands laced together again, and said, "Look at me, Ineesa."

The tone Yirell took reminded Tela of an exasperated schoolteacher trying like hell to get a dumb-shit student to grasp a simple concept; an irritating move in the best of circumstances, but one that she did her best to answer with a contrite look, rather than anything more telling.

"With or without the tattoos," Yirell said, "my appearance alone was always enough to raise suspicions."

The answer gave Tela reason to ease a little, on its own; left her to concede, at least inwardly, that the stigma Yirell spoke of was one that she'd never dealt with personally, nor was she likely to.

To that end, she said, "Sorry to hear," careful to lend her voice some added sincerity. "That must've been rough."

"It wasn't easy," Yirell said, shrugging slightly, as if to dismiss the weight of the remark, "but, as I said, it was certainly... illuminating. Enough so that I took it upon myself to look into the history of the disorder, the biological basis of it, and, of course, High Command's use of it as a- cultural tool, let's say." She paused- then said, "I don't know if you're aware of this, but until we became space-faring, breeding practices were of little concern to our leadership. Certainly, the Ardat-Yashi posed a problem, but it had already been minimized. As such, they're merely a convenient scapegoat for a larger agenda, on that's had a myriad of unfortunate side effects."

From there, Yirell launched into a speech that Tela had become more than a little familiar with, over the years. It was one that had been repeated, time and time again, by some of the matriarchs on Nos Astra, asari that had fled practically en masse to Illium once they were able, and established a social order that ran in direct opposition to the homeworld they'd left behind. On Thessia, one of them had said- one of the few that had taken the time to explain it, rather than act smug about Tela's working-class upbringing- breeding with an outside species was considered a luxury afforded only to the most affluent families, and the shift towards that being a more 'accepted' method of procreation was merely a warning sign of things to come.

"Thessia is landlocked," she said, "and other species are denied passage on to the planet except in very rare instances, so it stands to reason that only those who are able to afford to take a ship off-world will have access to suitors that aren't their own kind. Illium, and other colonies, have managed to subvert this phenomena, in some ways... but in the end, it's the power dynamics of the homeworld that matters most, especially when one considers that asari wealth is based largely on the eezo we mine from it."

Tela didn't comment on the observation; just let Yirell continue, dwelling on the number of times she'd had to listen to the 'lesson' before. The matriarch had a different take on it, of course, but it was most of the same rhetoric: that 'mixed' lineage was meant to eventually be a method of visibly dividing the working class from the employing class.

"By making that imperative a cultural matter," Yirell was saying, "we're opening the door for other species to feel as though their importance to us is magnified which, of course, serves the purpose of sating their egos. Allows us the opportunity to maintain control over them, without that control coming into question. After all, if we need them just as much as they need us, there's little cause for concern."

That part was at least new, in comparison to what Tela had heard before. Adding to it was Yirell's assertion that High Command had taken great pains to choose their most visible leaders from a pool of individuals that were unlikely to seek mates among their own kind, either due to peer pressure, or simple disinterest.

"That disinterest is manufactured, you realize," Yirell said, still too wrapped up in her diatribe to notice that Tela hadn't said a word through most of it. "There isn't an asari in existence that doesn't favor her own kind for company, in some way... and those few that do show genuine disinterest are the minority. Really, were that not the case? Our numbers would be so slim that we'd have little ability to wield the kind of power we do presently."

Fighting the urge to look exasperated by Yirell's willingness to tread back into familiar territory, Tela began to sort through what she knew of the matriarch, as well as what tied in to Selex's own views. The 'importance' placed on outside species was one of them, that much was obvious; the idea that the asari were somehow tricking the other space-faring races into feeling significant, rather than allow them to be clued into the fact that they were being coaxed into developing a dependency. If the Protheans factored into that, Yirell wasn't letting on- but so far as Tela could see, that aspect didn't matter to the matriarch in the least.

Selex had his agenda, and Yirell clearly had her own. That the outcome, and method of dealing with it overlapped was sheer coincidence- lead Tela to assume that their use of each other was not only mutual, but it was out in the open, largely because neither of them seemed to subscribe to the idea of self-censorship.

Still, to Tela's mind, it begged the question: "I get that you think this is all deliberate, but I'm still not sure how it ties into what you're doing here."

Granted, she had some idea, but the commentary had become so long-winded that she felt the main point had gotten lost in the shuffle.

Yirell merely smiled, and said, "I'm showing those 'elites,' the one whose opinions hold sway in the public forum, how things _could_ be. Showing them that outside species have no quarrel with how the asari behave when the restraints are lifted, and, indeed, that allowing oneself to act without those restraints in place is far preferable to following arbitrary edicts, even if those edicts are put in place for the benefit of most of my clients."

Unable to help herself, Tela said, "There's a slight problem with that," doing her best to temper both her tone and expression. "I mean, in theory, I actually agree with what a lot of what you're saying- but when you add in the drug use, 'lifting restraints' becomes artificial, not intentional."

"It does, yes," Yirell said, shrugging. "Which, on its own, is another means of illustrating the point. That a drug is even necessary to allow for that kind of freedom says enough on its own. After all-"

The chime of the small omnitool projector on Yirell's hand cut the words short, leaving Tela to curse inwardly. Seemed like it was just her luck that, the very moment she found herself getting close to a stated agenda, it would be brought to a stand-still.

"I have to take this," Yirell said. "My apologies." Bringing up the omnitool, she accepted the incoming message, and said, "Yes?"

"You know that thing you said to watch out for?" the flanged voice on the other end said; a male turian, but the sound of it. "Well... it's happening."

Yirell's brow furrowed slightly, lips tensing into a thin line. "How long ago did it start?"

"Just now," the turian said. "Want me to go check it out for you?"

"No," Yirell said. "I'll see to it, myself. Thank you for letting me know."

Ending the call, Yirell rose from her desk, prompting Tela to say, "Something the matter?"

"It's probably nothing," the matriarch said, pulling her discarded jacket up over her shoulders, "but it does require my attention, unfortunately."

"I take it I should see myself out, then?"

"No, no," Yirell said, "it's alright. I'd like to finish our conversation, actually. Ah- assuming, of course, that you don't mind waiting."

"I can wait," Tela said. "I just need to send off a message to a friend, let her know I might be a little late for dinner this evening."

"Of course," Yirell said, opening the office door. "Hopefully, this will only take a moment."

"Take your time," Tela replied, making a show of bringing up her omnitool to check her messages. "I'll be here."

"Thank you," Yirell said, offering a well-meaning but tense smile. "If it turns out that this is is a more pressing matter than I suspect it is, I'll send a guard up to escort you out."

Once the door slid shut, it took all of a second to switch to a quick scan of the room's security. She made it a point to put it in the background of an extranet search, in case there was surveillance equipment peering over her shoulder, but she didn't have to wait for long to see the results. Thankfully for her, they were good ones.

There was an 'orphaned' surveillance device present, likely a personal one Yirell used for certain occasions, though it appeared to be switched off. There was only a camera at the door, aimed towards the hallway. Yirell liked her privacy, apparently, though with the presence of the fetish board to Tela's left, that didn't come as any surprise. One subpoena for the in-office footage, and the matriarch would be put out of business- didn't matter if the names listed were psuedonyms.

_Lucky break,_ she thought, bringing up her omnitool's digital image capture and snapping a stillframe of the board itself, well aware that it might come out blurry- but given Yirell's speech, she couldn't shake the impression that the matriarch was keeping track of those proclivities for reasons that had nothing to do with catering to the clientele. From there, she raised quietly from her chair, rounded the desk, and pulled her gloves carefully over her hands to prevent leaving fingerprints, opening the top drawer of the desk, and rifling through the contents as quickly as she was able, careful not to displace anything vital.

[...]

_How long have I been here?_

She was alone here, and had been for a while. The room was small, the walls curved, the decorations that surrounded the bed- fake, monochrome plants that glowed faintly, silver curtains, white armchairs- meant only to conceal the nature of the enclosure. It was a cage, nothing more, painted up to look like it was normal, almost welcoming.

It wasn't. The bed was a gurney, the curtains hiding not windows, but elaborate equipment. This wasn't home, no matter how often her caretaker tried to tell her that it was.

It was as bereft of color as the rest of the venue: black, white, and silver. The only color, ice blue, came from an aquarium that had been embedded in the wall across from the bed she'd come to spend far too much time on, and even then, the decorations within the tank were put together in a way that mimicked the monochrome design. She had tried to puzzle out if there was some shade to the black fish inside the tank that she was missing, but all she ever saw was the blue sheen of the water, and the almost wintery backdrop they swam in front of. That alone sometimes lead her to wonder if the color blue was the last one she'd ever see.

It wasn't, though. There was another color that appeared from time to time, after all: those yellow eyes, the tone such a sharp contrast to the room she occupied that they seemed to burn, twin carbide lights that had once been inviting; harbored a kind of intensity that she had been enticed by, once upon a time. Seeing them meant clarity; that molten gold gave off warmth, complimenting the soothing, calming words that came from black, velvet lips.

She was calling those sights and sounds back to her now, she knew. That's what the bloodstain on the bed had usually done in the past, as if the spattered plumes of blue fluid that bloomed out over the sheets served as smoke signals... she just couldn't remember how it got there. Did it have something to do with the ache under her arms? Something to do with the sharp pain that came from the ache in her spine, or the near-suffocating pain that was flaring up from a stinging, clawing sensation at the nape of her neck?

No... no, the pain wasn't a side-effect, it was the point. It brought a different kind of clarity than those golden eyes did, once the debilitating waves of it began to ebb. Brought instances where she could correctly perceive her own thoughts, instances that were becoming few and far between, distilled down into simplistic reminders, many of which she regretted bringing to light. It always began with the realization that she'd woken up many times before, unable to make sense of her own actions, or properly recall anything beyond the fact that, once upon a time, there had been a life outside these walls.

When it had first began, she'd found herself frightened by the prospect of having it all torn away from her again; found that she wanted desperately to cling to memories she was in danger of losing. But every time, like the stain that spread richly across the linen bedsheets, it would be wiped away.

Something told her it was better that way- that she'd made a mistake in waking herself up again, and the sound of the door's locks disengaging solidified that vague notion into absolute certainty.

Raising her eyes from the stain on the sheets, and wincing at the sharp, hissing sound of the door sliding open, she saw twin suns looking back at her, as they often did- bright, attentive, forgiving... or so she'd told herself, prior to learning the truth of the matter, during a time when she'd searched those eyes for signs of approval.

Now, she wanted only mercy- but she knew there was none to be had.

[...]

"Oh, come on," Tela hissed under her breath, carefully rifling through a mix of paperwork, and locked data-pads, "you have to have _something_."

It just figured that once she managed to snag on a small stroke of luck, the rest would fall out from under her. Nearly every drawer she opened had stacks of datapads inside of them, all meticulously organized- all of them, every single fucking one, locked out and requiring a voice print of some kind. Worse, there was nothing small enough- or innocuous enough- that she could get away with shoving into her handbag prior to leaving. Even the terminal was a no-go- too locked down to mess with on short notice, but using protocols she knew some of the programs on her omnitool could sort out if she just had a little more time.

_You don't,_ she reminded herself sternly, putting aside her frustration to go through the neatly stacked datapads in the third drawer she'd opened. That all of them were labeled 'personal' made her resent every single voicelock she came across, and the size of the datapads, saying nothing of how organized they were, would make it obvious if she took one for further study.

_Dammit._

Letting the datapads drop back down into the drawer, she nearly moved to close it when she saw the edge of a metal frame poking out from underneath the pile. It was a picture frame of some kind, judging by what little of the label she could see, a suspicion that was proven accurate when she eased it out from beneath the pile, one brief touch of her hand causing the digital image to activate.

It wasn't professionally taken; appeared to have been snapped at a bonding ceremony of some kind. There were four asari in the photo, only one of which failed to look in any way familiar. Yirell she identified immediately, in spite of the lack of tattoos. The matriarch had been gaunt even at a younger age, Tela noted, her irises a washed out red color that was more common with albinism.

Interestingly, the then-matron's appearance echoed in the older asari that stood by her side. A sister, probably. They stood beside two other matrons, one with remnant markings common with a mating between mixed, and pure parents, while the other was visibly mixed- white markings, like Tevos, either quarian or turian in 'lineage.' Neither of them were recognizable to her at first glance, leading her to turn her attention back to Yirell, and the woman who shared the matriarch's appearance. It wasn't the evidence she'd hoped for, or even a solid connection to Selex, but if Yirell had a sister, that could at least provide a means of obtaining more information.

_Better than nothing,_ she thought, tapping the 'notes' icon in the upper right-hand corner of the image to see what had been jotted down.

What she saw nearly made her heart skip a beat:

_Bonding Ceremony for Edine Nisakis, Eleria Felori, 2.1.2110;  
__Yirell Nisakis, Adeera T'Lenn witnessing._

[...]

"You've done yourself harm again," the matriarch said, stepping quietly into the room to examine the sheets, fingers toying with a pair of translucent wires with needles at their tips; examined the color that clung to them. "Come here," she said, gesturing to the bed. "I need to look you over. Be sure you haven't done anything irreparable."

_It's yours,_ she thought, eyes locked on the bloodstains, _all yours_, as if that was some staggering realization; identified, finally, the warmth that ran from beneath her arms, down her spine- that metallic taste that filled her mouth from biting down on her tongue when that split second of damage had been done.

The thought made her begin to shake, uncontrollable. Why had she done it? What had she been hoping to accomplish? She was still in this room, and-

"I said," the matriarch repeated, "come here, please."

"I c- I can't," she said, startled to hear her own voice.

How long had it been since she'd spoken last?

"Are you still frightened of me?"

_I'm supposed to be,_ she thought, trying to use what limited capacity she laid claim to to push through the shaking, through the questions- to hold on to one coherent memory for long enough to piece together what was going on.

"You don't need to be..."

_Yes. I do._

"But I understand why that might be the case... realize that this process is taxing on you..."

She'd heard those words so many times, this very moment repeated often enough that she could cling to it, as a reminder of why it had been necessary to make herself hurt, to make herself see something other than white, on black, on white, with just those maddening hints of blue... to make herself remember that there was a hue that wasn't her skin, or the light from the aquarium. To make herself remember that feeling pain meant she was still alive, that she wasn't dreaming.

The matriarch- _Yirell_, she reminded herself- was still talking, slowly approaching. Her limbs felt too weak to make use of, her body still trembling from the useless jolt of adrenaline that had come with every dull realization.

"-all of it necessary. All of it part of a purpose far greater than either of our lives combined." Hands were on her shoulders now, those pale yellow eyes looking deeply into her own. "Those hopes for progress we spoke of, when first we met? Of change? That will be your legacy."

"I don't understand," she said, unable to resist the pull of those hands, her legs moving stiffly to take her back towards the bed.

"You will," Yirell said gently, soothingly, enough to make her forget for a moment that the tenderness was a ruse unto itself. "Very soon, now. But first... I need you to sit down, and let me look at you. Let me make sure that you're alright."

"I'm not," she breathed, shaking her head lightly, her eyes closing for a moment to blot out the dizzying shift of the room around her.

"I know, dear," Yirell said, seating her on an unstained portion of the bed, one hand raised to stroke her face gently. "And I'm sorry for that. I wish there was another way... but unfortunately-"

-Her eyes squeezed shut a little tighter. She knew what was going to be said, hated hearing it enough that it made her chest ache, her eyes stinging with saline tears-

"-there isn't... and there won't be."

[...]

"Ma'am?"

Tela paused only for a heartbeat at the sound of a reedy turian voice coming over the office intercom, affording the door a quick glance before moving quickly to arrange what little she'd displaced in the drawer she was looking through.

Stepping around to the front of the desk to retrieve her handbag, she said, "Yes?"

"I'm going to need you to put the mask back on, and come with me," the turian replied. "Looks like Ms. Noir's gonna be busy for a while."

"I'll be out in a moment," she called back, opening up her handbag to place the picture card inside, "I just need to close out this text message."

"Yeah, well," the turian said, as she found herself looking between the briefly activated picture card, and the mask on the desk, "try not to take too long in there, alright?"

Considering what was right in front of her, she had little intention to, the picture card and the mask both reflecting the same thing: Yirell's face. The features had been dulled down enough to make the association stick, at first, but now that she saw it...

_Fucks sake..._

The implication alone nearly made her stomach lurch, the thought of putting the mask back on far more repulsive than it had been initially. The idea of the girls who'd been dosed into oblivion seeing nothing but a sea of the matriarch's face, that they were made to _service_ those individuals who wore it without question-

_Don't start,_ she told herself sharply, stuffing the picture card into her handbag, and doing her best to ignore the heavy thrum of her own heartbeat; to put aside the slow burn of her anger, no matter how distasteful it was. Choking back her revulsion, she took hold of the mask, and brought it up to her face, a deep breath drawn in and released in an effort to loosen the tension that had sprang up in her shoulders before she made her way to the door to open it. The turian there to greet her was unmasked; wore only the same style of tattoos that Licaela and Detri had, his expression as unreadable as the one-eyed sergeant's had been when she and Tela had first met.

"Ready to go?" he said, nodding towards the hallway.

"Yeah," she said. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

He shrugged, gesturing for her to follow him as he started to make his way back towards the exhibition hall. Only when they began walking did he speak again, "By the way," said as a kind of aside, "Ms. Noir sends her apologies for skipping out on you like this. Said she'd be happy to comp your cab ride out of here if you sent her the bill."

"That's nice of her," Tela said, though she hardly meant it, intent only on keeping the turian talking in order to better ignore the sounds that wafted down the hallway. "Does she do that for all her clients?"

"Nah," he said, shrugging, "just the ones she likes," his answer, though the same as the bartenders, sounding a lot more lackluster in its delivery. "Not sure it's anything you should take as a compliment, but-"

His words were cut short by a distressed sound coming from the maiden on the couch- same one that Tela had seen earlier. She'd done her best to ignore it, had heard it joining with the rest of the sordid chorus, but now, with the turian's eyes turned in that direction, she caught herself glancing the same way. The girl was struggling, that much was apparent, intent on breaking free of the human holding her steady, the sounds of distress getting more noticeable.

"Son of a-" The turian shook his head, and said, "Think you can see yourself out?" nodding towards the airlock doors. "I gotta take care of this."

"Yeah," Tela said. "I'll be fine."

_So much for 'favoring dubious implications,'_ she thought, feeling her stomach tighten again at upon catching sight of hungry eyes behind the representation of Yirell's face. Felt like kicking herself when all she did was walk briskly towards the airlock, hit the door panel, and leave, the sounds of distress, the pairs of glittering eyes that had shifted away from the girl to watch her departure- hungry, expectant of her return, as if they'd been in on a joke being played on her the whole time- and the manufactured surroundings that had turned so nightmarish over the span of a couple minutes all removed from sight with the sound of the closing door.

[...]

The bed cleaned, the waterproof cover that protected the mattress wiped down, and the linens disposed of in a locked, white bin, Yirell had been quick to hook the young maiden back up to the tubes and wiring that had been ripped clean out of her skin, once all the needles had been properly sterilized. This time, she was careful to thread each of them deeper into the veins and lymph nodes they'd been connected to, swabbing each entry wound with medigel to ensure that the flesh closed tightly around each of the thin tubes. That security would be necessary for the next round of treatment, no matter how uncomfortable.

All told, she was lucky she'd found the girl in time- the risk of infection, or worse, was always a very real possibility in cases such as these; made it that much more of a relief to see that the damage wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been.

"Could you roll on to your side for me, please?" Yirell said gently, once she'd finished on both of the girl's underarms.

Gingerly, the maiden complied- reluctant, but resigned to the fact that, like it or not, the procedure would continue. She'd done well in hiding the pain she'd felt at the reinsertion of the wiring she was hooked up to, but Yirell knew that, even with a great deal of desensitization, the next steps would always hurt.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you," she said, keeping her voice soothing, checking the girl's nape to see if the medigel had done as intended. "But hopefully, it will be the last time it's necessary."

The node between the girl's ridged flesh that had been used before was visibly too damaged to be put to much use- forcing Yirell to insert a fresh, hollow needle into one that hadn't been touched before. The insertion provoked a sharp, shuddered gasp, and a pained whimper to follow, the resulting tension that ran along the girl's body prompting Yirell to make soft, soothing noises of encouragement. It was unfortunate that she had to keep the girl awake for these procedures, that anesthetic wasn't a viable option- but she did what she could to mitigate the worst of it.

"You're doing so well," she said gently, using the comment as a meager distraction from the additional pinch of a built-in clamp at the base of the needle, hooks that ensured it would stay securely in place. Raising her free hand to stroke the girl's shoulder and give it a light squeeze, she straightened, and stepped around the bed to seat herself on the chair alongside the gurney. "And you'll be feeling better in no time," she said, letting her hand come to rest on the girl's cheek. "I promise."

"You always p- promise," the maiden whimpered, brow knitting, tears falling freely from her eyes as the machine she was wired to began to feed a dose of _whisper_ directly into her system. "But it n- it never gets any better-"

"-And for that," Yirell said, placing her forefinger against the girl's lips, "you have my deepest apologies. But for now... I want you to clear your mind of that, and take a moment to breathe."

[...]

The voice that greeted Tela as she boarded a nearby skycar was a familiar one, "Hey," said pleasantly. "I know you."

It wasn't the volus this time, though the wording caught her slightly off-guard. Instead, it was the human driver that had taken her to the 7th the first time around.

"Thought you said you didn't like picking up fares here," she said, doing her best to ignore the half-smile she'd written off before as being the very definition of leering.

"Sure, when I'm going to the other transit hub," he said, shrugging. "This one's easier to get to. Pays better, too."

"I bet," she said blandly. "Listen, you mind taking me to that temporary storage place, a couple levels down? I've got something I need to pick up before we get out of here."

"Really prefer not to," he said, "but seeing as you tipped so well last time, I don't see why not."

"Thanks," she said, casting a quick glance towards the small group of people making their way towards the lounge.

There was an asari with them, she saw; a young mixed girl that was linking arms with a turian. The sight made her want to roll down the window and shout at the younger woman to steer clear of the establishment, but she knew full well that it wouldn't have done any good. Applying risk assessment to daily life, especially when it came to recreation, wasn't something the elite class was known for.

_She'll learn,_ Tela thought grimly, bringing up her omnitool as the skycar pulled away from the curb, and joined with the meager amount of traffic along the skyways, using what little time she had available to her to write out a quick message to Tevos. The councilor wasn't likely to be thrilled with getting another text-only communique, but it would be some time before she'd be in a place where any further contact could be established. And, well... at least this time, Tevos would be receiving a more coherent message.

It read:

_Confirmed where Selex obtained the drug; has a 'high profile' contact in the 7th named Yirell Nisakis. _

_Sister is Eleria Felori's bondmate, Edine Nisakis. Don't know how they started working together, or what it has to do with the manuscript yet, but positive they're working together._

_Need to dig up more about the Nisakis sisters, but there's a problem: her records sealed by High Command. If you can get your hands on them and keep it on the DL, I'd appreciate it._

_Will make voice contact in 30mins. Wouldn't want to take away from those fantastic speeches. Bet those are a blast._

As facetious as the comment was, Tela could almost imagine that they were a lot better than what she'd just heard, much less seen.

Closing out the omnitool in time to see the temporary storage facility she'd rented a locker at come into view, she waited until the cab came to a full stop to say, "You alright with camping here for a little while?" moving towards the door to open it.

"I'll be fine," the cabbie said, giving a dismissive wave of his hand over his shoulder, eyes meeting hers in the rearview mirror. "Just try not to hang around in there too long, alright? It's bad for your health."

"I'm sure," she said, stepping out of the skycar to make her way inside.

It didn't take long to run in, feed the ticket she'd picked up into the locker, pay the minimal fee, and retrieve her belongings- and while it was tempting to change clothes right then and there, she was more intent on getting out of the district than she was on sticking around to make concessions to her own vanity. She needed to decompress, and quickly, before her own temper got the better of her.

Returning to the skycar with the _Prasino_ bag in hand, then, she slid into the back seat, closed the door, and said, "Thanks for waiting," situating the items in the bag to keep them from tipping over once the cab kicked into gear. "Just need you to take me to the same place you did last-"

That was as far as she got before hearing the skycar's locks engaging, the click of a thermal pistol's safety quick to follow. She didn't need to wait to see what was going on, already well aware of the pistol aiming straight at her head well before she saw it, her eyes meeting the cabbie's, and catching sight of the intent smile he wore.

_Fuck._

[...]

Yirell watched as the girl's eyes closed tightly, as often she did when the realization of what was to come began to hit her. "Oh, Goddess... please-" She shook her head slowly, her breath catching, lower lip beginning to tremble. "_Please_, not- not this again-"

"You always feel much better once we're through," Yirell reminded her, shifting her hand back up to the maiden's cheek to lightly stroke tear-streaked skin. "Don't you?"

"I can barely r- remember... every- everything gets so blurry..."

"An unfortunate side-effect... one that you need to put aside, for the time being. If you don't relax, we can't proceed."

"I don't w-" The maiden paused, eyes closing a little tighter, her breathing coming in shorter bursts. "I can't do this again. Nothing makes sense when it's over-"

"Shhh..." Yirell stroked the maiden's forehead again, careful to employ the gestures that had helped bring some solace in the past. "Eventually, there will be no more confusion, no more doubt... You won't need to be frightened any longer."

That eased the girl somewhat- enough that her breathing settled slightly, the tremble inherent with silent weeping beginning to ebb, little by little. "Are... are you sure?" she asked, as she so often did.

A sign that it was time to begin.

"I'm positive," Yirell said softly. "You can trust me. You know that, don't you?" Receiving no response save a slow nod of the girl's head, Yirell paused for a time, and said, "Good. Take a moment to breathe..." A slow inhale; another nod... allowing the matriarch to temper her voice, and say, "Imagine for a moment that what you take in isn't the air of this room, no sterile scents- that it's clean, natural. If you let it, it can pacify the fire in your lungs; let you breathe it out, little by little."

The girl's breathing began to level out, slowly but surely- the tears still present, but no longer falling down her cheeks. It was like every other time they'd undergone this ritual, leaving Yirell certain that, in spite of the damage done- in spite of the pain that came after- the poor thing would finally get a moment of calm, soon.

"You're in a field," she began, then, her fingers departing to allow imagined presence to take the place of touch. "Light green grass, a sky lit with all the colors of a lush sunset- bright orange sun over the horizon, pinks and golds dissolving to a deep, blue-black sky dotted with small, white stars. The breeze is cool, the air sweet... and you're seated beneath a tree that bends over you..."

[...]

"Alright," Tela said, keeping her eyes on the man's trigger finger, barriers ready to go up at a moment's notice, "I'll bite. What the hell's this about?"

"Just waiting for you to drop the attitude, is all," he said, the grin he wore widening. "Shouldn't be too long, now."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," she said. "Something about having a gun in my face that isn't too good for my 'attitude.'"

"It'll happen," he said, more assured than he should have been in this situation, "one way or another."

_He thinks you're drugged,_ she thought inwardly, resisting the urge let her expression mirror the wave of disgust she felt.

Resolving to play dumb, she said, "And then what?" lending her voice a note of tension to it.

"Then?" He shrugged his shoulder slightly. "I take my 'cut,' and drop you where you need to be."

"Drop me where?" she asked, shifting on the seat in a feigned show of discomfort, all the while wondering inwardly if she could extend her barriers out quickly enough to flatten him against his own windshield.

"Better you didn't ask," he said, eyes trailing down along her body. "But I'm sure you'll like it just fine. Eventually, anyway."

"Is there anything I can do," she said, hating having to pull the routine, in spite of the need to stall him, "anything I can say, to convince you to just drop this? I've got credits, I've got-"

"I'm sure you do," he said, grinning. "But credits, I got covered. Besides, you'll be giving me everything I need in no time... won't you?" His grin broadened, then, and he said, "Don't you worry, though... I'll go easy on you. Promise."

Lapsing into silence, she didn't bother to work through the various reasons this might be happening, preferring instead to watch his posture and, more importantly, his trigger finger. It was relaxed, just enough that any sudden move on her part might cause a fumble. Gave her reason to concentrate a little harder on building her energy, without making any outward show of it at first. She had one good shot to put an end to this, and she planned on putting it to good use.

And, well- if worse came to worse, she could launch into a full-on charge and send them both flying out the windshield of the car. Might hurt like hell, but a few bruises didn't hold a candle to the prospect of turning the asshole into a 20-foot smear on the pavement- not after the shit-awful day she'd had.

"Looking a little tense, there, sweetheart," he said, eyes trailing down over the cut of the dress a second time. "Guess it's too much to hope you're starting to really feel it, though, huh?"

The _go fuck yourself_ playing on loop in the back of her head couldn't have possibly gotten any louder, or more vehement, as she shifted deliberately under his gaze, drawing his attention to her posture. _That's it,_ she thought spitefully, _drop your eyes a little lower, and see how long it takes before you come out of this looking like a bag of smashed asshole._

He took the bait, as expected; his type always did have a fondness for apprehension- the 'blushing virgin' type that shied from intimacy, be they forced or accepted. Sure enough, he didn't disappoint, the view of her legs shifting, thighs pressing together defensively, shoulders tilting inward making his smile widen, a light flush of excitement spreading over his cheeks. It would've been the perfect time to let her biotics flare- but she didn't get the chance to put so much as a single ounce of energy into the passive assault, her attempts to build up her reserves rendered moot by a shot ringing out from the driver's side door. In that moment, the cabbie's jaw was ripped clean from its hinges at the point of impact, thermal slug taking with it a spray of blood, bone, and ragged, cauterized flesh.

Startled as she was by the sudden turn of events, she was struck with the morbid urge to laugh at the stare she saw leveled on her. He was utterly dumbfounded, too shocked by the injury to really feel it yet, stuck in that moment where his nerves hadn't registered the hit. His jawbone was hanging awkwardly from one side his face, held in place by only a few ragged strands of stretched skin, his tongue hanging obscenely out of his ruined mouth. A wet, warbling _uhh?_ sound raised from his throat, tongue tensing slightly as if to make the effort to speak, but the best he could manage to produce was a thin rope of blood-streaked saliva- his last conscious act of drooling on himself brought to a premature end by the sharp crack of a second thermal slug fired into the driver's side window.

Stupid bastard hadn't even gotten a chance to raise a hand and check the damage to his face before half of his skull had been reduced to a smoking, bloody crater, bits of scalp, bone, and gray matter spattering over the passenger seat beside him. His body seized, pistol dropping form his hand when the reflexive tension bled out of him, the sight of it prompting Tela to take advantage of the situation. She caught the weapon as it dropped and aimed it towards the newcomer, just in time to see the driver's side door slide open, the cabbie's body dragged from where it slumped and allowed to tumble onto the ground.

That split second was one she took to weigh her options again; let herself debate how effective it would be to charge her way out of the locked door rather than duck down, and wait around to find out who it was that had 'saved' her... but that cleared itself up soon enough, with the innocuous sound of a respirator- and the familiar sight of a squat volus getting up into the skycar.

The pressed business suit he wore gave his identity away instantly, as if the pleasant sound of his voice wasn't telling enough on its own, her moment of stunned silence capitalized on to offer a friendly, "Ah... hello," with no sign of being even remotely disturbed by the sight of a pistol leveled at his head.

[...]

"-All around you," Yirell concluded, pleased to see the steady rise and fall of the girl's chest, "the wind remains... and breathes with you," her hand trailing down to soft skin that was no longer moistened by tears. "Do you feel it?"

"Yes," the girl said gently, giving a slow, sluggish nod of her head.

"Are you where you need to be?" Yirell asked, shifting her free hand to a switch alongside the headboard, the machine hidden by synthetic plants slowly coming to life. "Let me see your eyes." Dutifully, the girl's eyes opened, blankly staring up towards the ceiling; she wasn't seeing the room anymore, Yirell knew, "They're black," said fondly. "Very good. Now, tell me... can you hear the whispers?"

"Yes," the girl said softly, barely there.

"And what color are they?" Yirell prompted her.

"White," the girl murmured, voice turning dreamy, the hint of a smile on her face, "just... like always..."

"Good," Yirell said gently, moving around to the girl's back, shifting aside some of the curtains to retrieve a long, hollow needle affixed to the end of a single tube. "Now," she continued, engaging the switch on the nearby machine to prep for the extraction, "we can begin."

[...]

"What are you doing here?" Tela demanded, all but shoving the pistol in the volus's face. "And where the _fuck_ do you think you're going?"

"I'll get to that," he said, still aggravatingly calm, "assuming you care to listen. As for who I am, well... that, too, may take some explaining." He turned to shift the skycar into gear, barely seeming to care that he was the one being held at gunpoint. "I'm-"

"Not going anywhere," she barked. "Stop the fucking skycar, and either let me out, or start talking."

"Ms. Vasir, please-"

"_Don't_ start with me," she interrupted him sharply, cocking back the hammer on the pistol as she gathered up her energy reserves a second time. "I've fucking had it with playing nice for one day. After getting jerked around by an endless parade of psychopaths and leering _douchebags_, I'm starting to think it'd be a great idea to vent your suit with a couple well-placed shots, sit back, and watch the fucking fireworks."

"I understand," he said calmly, bringing the skycar to a slow halt. "My apologies. You should know that it wasn't my intention to upset, or alarm you. It's our jawless friend back there that made it necessary to start moving."

"Yeah, well," she said lowly, not entirely willing to concede on that point, even if she knew he was right, "I'll be a lot less 'upset' if you tell me who you are, and what the fuck just happened back there."

"Spring cleaning," he said simply, putting the skycar in park. "I'd been meaning to deal with him for a while now, but the opportunity hadn't presented itself. As for who I am- my name is Oma Caris, and I'm here as a friend... not as an enemy."

Tela paused- didn't even try to wipe the look of outright incredulity off her face, or stop herself from asking a dumbfounded, "What?"

"I realize it may be difficult to believe after what's probably been a very trying few days-"

"_You're_ Caris," she blurted out, leaving him to look at her somewhat blankly. "You. The 'just sit back and meditate' zen-master cabbie."

"Yes. Though I prefer the term 'social engineer,' if it's all the same to you. Transcendence implies a certain detachment from one's work that doesn't really apply here."

Of all the fucking things to run into today- she really couldn't help but let out a short, reflexive laugh. "How stupid do you think I am?" she said, sobering as quickly as she was able. "You really expect me to believe that _you're_ the guy who gutted a turian with his own mandible?"

"That story's been somewhat exaggerated," he said, offering a slight shrug, "but, yes. I am. I'm also the only thing that's stood between you, and Ms. Noir's processing room."

That- as if there weren't a thousand other things that could've done it, at the moment- brought her to a halt, her brow furrowing as she watched him carefully. "Her what?"

"Processing room," he said. "And I'd be happy to explain what that entails, but first, I'd appreciate it if we could get moving. It's not safe to idle here for long. Draws too much attention."

"Our 'jawless friend' is taking the limelight for the moment," she said, even as she eased the hammer of the pistol back into place, "and I'm not convinced going anywhere with you is a good idea."

"While it's understandable that you may not trust me," he said, "you might want to consider the fact that I've already had ample opportunity to kill you, had that been my intention. So far, I haven't."

"For all I know," she said dryly, "you've just got a flair for the dramatic," not entirely willing to concede the point.

He chuckled softly, and said, "You've already pointed out the fragile nature of my environmental suit, Ms. Vasir. Offers adequate protection in most cases, but I'm well aware of your abilities, both as a biotic, and a marksman. Add in the simple fact that my people aren't known for their prowess in combat, and, well... To call approaching a potentially fatal situation when the odds aren't already in my favor 'inadvisable' would be- quite the understatement."

There was no attempt on her part to hide her frustration at that; last thing she wanted to do was acknowledge that the little asshole had a point. Still, she allowed her trigger finger to loosen, the pistol lowering, though she kept it in-hand, her concentration split between the conversation at-hand, and keeping her biotics keyed up in case his trustworthiness proved inadequate.

"Alright," she said, letting herself relax a little more. "Let's say for a moment that you're not putting me on. Let's say you _are_ Caris. You're the guy that pretty much runs this place, right?"

"I do, yes," he said. "In a manner of speaking."

"So what do you want with me, exactly?" she said, exasperation plain in her tone. "I'd think someone like you would be gunning for me, not looking to lend a helping hand."

"I'll get to that when we've agreed to find a place where we can talk a bit more openly," he said, "but my primary interest is in speaking to you about the- mutual grievances we have in respects to the rather colorful personalities you've had to deal with, of late."

"'Colorful' is putting it mildly," she said, hardly needing to confirm who it was he was referencing.

"Yes," he said. "They've both proven to be more trouble than they're worth over these past few years."

She quirked an eyebrow, at that. "Past few years?" she said. "If they've been screwing around for that long, why haven't you dealt with them by now? Could've saved me a hell of a lot of trouble."

"I only just became aware of the specifics recently," he said, shrugging. "Or rather, it wasn't until recently that it became problematic. Otherwise, they've both been careful to keep their activities quiet, at least in respects to Yirell's establishment."

"I don't know if I'd call what goes on in that lounge 'quiet,'" Tela said flatly. "She's not exactly shy about explaining her hiring policies, or her mission statement."

"Those 'hiring policies' are a recent development," he said. "Something else we can talk about when we're finally en route. Assuming, of course, that you're interested in hearing what I have to say."

It was another point where she nearly had to laugh. So far as she could see, she was in a no-win situation- again. She had just as much reason to consider herself an idiot for declining either of her options, though one came with significantly greater risk than the other. Then again- it wasn't every day she got a chance to go straight to the source, and get all the information she needed in one fell swoop. Even the Shadow Broker didn't offer those kinds of returns.

"Ms. Vasir?" he prompted her, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Shall we-"

"Yeah," she said, raising a hand to rub at her eyes. "Alright. I've already made every other stupid mistake in the book- may as well add hearing you out to the list."

"Well," he said, putting the skycar back into gear, "as much as I can assure you that this is far from a mistake, I know you're not likely to believe me."

Tela snorted. "You got that right."

"Besides," he continued, as if she hadn't said anything at all, "I'd rather let what I have to show you speak for me."

[...]

"Will it hurt?" the girl asked; from the sound of her voice alone, Yirell could tell the smile had dimmed.

"Don't worry yourself with that," Yirell said simply, stroking the small of the girl's back, and getting the needle into position. "Just rest easy in the knowledge that, after this, there will be no more pain, no more fear... only peace." Carefully, she pressed the needle between the girl's lumbar vertebrae, the wet pop that issued from the insertion followed by a sharp breath, and a ragged groan of pain. "You only need to maintain your focus... to stay where you are, and soon, this will all come to an end."

"Does-" The girl paused, drew in a shuddered breath, and said, "Does this mean- I can go...?"

"Soon, yes," Yirell said softly, keeping the needle in place as she softly stroked the girl's cheek. "But for now, I need you to stay a moment longer. Can you do that for me?"

The girl only nodded- let her eyes slip shut again, the tension in her seeming to ease little by little as clear fluid began to pulse out through the network of tubing.

The beginning of the end- in more ways than one.


	16. Try Not to Let it Get to You

[ 16 :: Try Not to Let it Get to You ]

* * *

For all the bad press that came from the 7th as a whole, there were still a number of people that either passed through it on the way to more affluent districts, or returned home from the large manufacturing warehouses in the neighboring areas that surrounded it.

None of them so much as glanced at the passenger side window spattered red with blood, or cared to notice the bullet holes punching through the driver's side. Air whistled through them as the skycar wove a path through the skyways, the high-pitched sound proving to be the only one that broke the relative silence that had settled between Tela and Caris. Whether or not he realized that she needed a moment to process all she'd seen, all she'd been told, he allowed her what time she needed to get her bearings- and in the end, it wasn't his voice, but the repetition of several landmarks, that drew her out of her thoughts.

"Now, as I recall," Caris was saying, "you visited this district once before," turning on to one of the less-frequented skyways snaking though what Tela could only assume was a residential district. "And under similar circumstances, as well. An attempt to get in touch with Jona, wasn't it?"

Tela glanced towards the rearview mirror and saw those small white eyes peering back at her. It was one thing she found both endearing, and a little unnerving about the volus- their encounter suits made it so they looked forever inquisitive.

"'Jona,' huh?" she said, attention shifting towards the 'Food' sign as it passed by the window; it was the second time she'd seen it in the past ten minutes. "Didn't know you two were on a first name basis."

"I usually prefer to be a bit more... courteous in respects to how I address people," Caris said, "but in his case, I make an exception," steering the skycar through another winding set of alleyways, a collection of towering apartment buildings to either side of them.

Tela snorted lightly, pursing her lips to avoid a smile. "Good call on your part."

"I thought so," he said, audibly amused. "But, yes. For all intents and purposes, we are. He isn't aware of my given name, of course, as is the case with most of the people I speak to here, so for him, the familiarity is peripheral- but it exists, all the same."

"He's pretty convinced you're just a rumor," Tela said, turning her attention to the upper floors of the apartment buildings, taking note of the polished skycars on private landing pads; same 'upward mobility' as Nos Astra. "A hoax meant to scare people."

"He told you that, did he?" Caris said, the smile heard in his tone rather than seen, glancing in the same direction she did before turning on to a more heavily trafficked skyway. "Well. As you may have guessed, he's not entirely incorrect. Like your employer, I occupy a curious niche in the local discourse. Don't misunderstand, it's one I find to my benefit more often than not, though- already, you've seen some of the drawbacks it presents."

Tela looked back towards the mirror, brow arched slightly. "Funny," she said blandly, "I wasn't aware the Council was considered a hoax, and I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you giving any stump speeches lately."

Caris returned her gaze briefly, but kept his attention on the path ahead. "And you're not likely to, either," he said. "Nor are you likely to hear one given by the organization you've done some moonlighting for." When she didn't answer, he turned back onto one of the major skyways, one that looked to be taking them out of the warehouse districts; made her wonder if he was attempting to confuse the routes, or silently threaten her, given the subject at hand. "It's better you didn't attempt to deny it, Ms. Vasir," he continued, maintaining a friendly tone. "You should know, though, that I'm only pointing it out on the basis that it's the one concern I have in respects to informing you of both my identity, and my intentions- one that I'd like to clear up before we proceed."

Forcibly refraining from any signs of discomfort, of tension, she said, "'Clear up' how, exactly?"

"By giving me your word, of course," Caris said. "Promising me that you will refrain from making mention of this meeting, or any other we might have in the future."

"Assurances don't tend to carry a lot of weight in this business," Tela said, affording him a curious look, "and that goes double for promises. Well- the ones that don't come with a few missing fingers, anyway."

"Or appendages, yes," he said, turning back on to a residential route that brought them back towards the main promenade. "And while that's true in most cases, I have checks and balances in place that allow me to make this more of a- gentlemen's agreement, if you'll forgive the term. Methods of ensuring that you won't contradict yourself the moment our meeting comes to an end."

Tela smirked slightly, though the hint of amusement was short-lived. "Can't say I've ever been called a 'gentlemen' before," she said, glancing out the window to see the 'Food' sign pass by a third time. "But I'm guessing the fact that I haven't agreed to act like one yet is the reason we've been going around in circles."

"In part," Caris said, turning back on to another side-street- a different one this time, at least; must have liked her answer. "You should know, Ms. Vasir," he continued, as if going on a tangent, "that whether or not we come to an agreement, any attempts on your part to provide proof of my identity to the Broker especially will be dealt with appropriately. As I said before- I am a rumor, whereas you are merely a person. It offers me protections you simply don't have access to. Whatever you say, though it could prove dangerous, only bolsters my images, whereas what I have to say about you-" He paused. "Well. Let's just say I'd rather not have to put what information I do have to use. You've proven quite resourceful, and, speaking personally, I've become quite fond of your own 'flair for the dramatic,' as you put it."

After a moment of silence, she canted her head to the side, and said, "What... no 'be a shame to see that come to an end?'"

"Sadly," he said dryly, "my lack of a white cat takes away from the potential impact those words might have." Upon catching a confused look from her through the rearview mirror, he waved his hand, and said, "Besides, I find those assertions always come off as rather tacky, especially when they're already implied."

Glancing back out the window, she paused for a moment- and said, "Well... have to give you points for keeping it civil, at least."

"I do my best."

Settling back in the seat of the cab, her eyes trailing over the spattered blood on the passenger side window, Tela allowed herself a moment to weigh her options, and Caris's silence made it clear that he was apt to give her that. Rather than prompt her for answers, he simply continued his drive around the 7th, weaving between alleyways and on to the main boardwalk, only staying on the paths for long enough to give her an impression of the buildings that flew past the window.

He was still waiting for her answer, she figured; otherwise, they would have been going somewhere by now.

"Can I ask," she said after a time, "who it is that told you about me?"

"You can," he said, "though I'd prefer not to inform you of their identity until such time as we've established a bit more mutual trust between us."

"Fair enough," she said, turning her eyes back to the rearview mirror. "Whoever it is, they should have told you that my work with the Broker's always been peripheral. I run assignments in trade for information, and I've never given up my sources." A pause, then, "My primary loyalty is to the Council, and always has been. Everything else is just a means to that end."

"So I heard," Caris said, turning down an alley that he hadn't gone to before, off the beaten path they'd been looping around, confirming her suspicions. "I just needed to hear you confirm it. For that, you have my thanks."

Offering a vague smile, Tela said, "This the part where I give you a solemn oath of some kind?"

"No need," Caris said. "It's redundant, at this point. If indeed, your loyalty is to the Council, you've already offered them as many oaths as are necessary."

"Not concerned that I'll turn you in to them instead?"

"Why would you?" Caris said, pulling around the back of a small venue with a good rival for the 'Food' restaurant: 'Good Eatin's.' "And, more importantly, why would they care to involve themselves in my affairs?"

"I don't know. A crimelord running one of their districts might be something they'd take issue with."

"Crimelord?" he said, amused. "Really, Ms. Vasir, there's no need to be insulting. Besides, you barely know my record."

"Yeah, well- until I know the full story behind that mandible thing-"

"An exaggeration, as I said."

Arching her eyebrows, Tela said, "-Among other things... that's the best label I can think of." Beat. "By the way, I'd still love to hear some of the details about that. Sounds like a hell of a story."

"And you may," Caris said, over the alert chime on Tela's omnitool, "in good time. Really, so far as I'm concerned, some stories are better left between friends. Up to you to decide if that's what we become." Bringing the skycar to a halt over what appeared to be a private parking space, he said, "Nonetheless- the Council, I'm not particularly concerned about. They have the attack on the Citadel, and a faltering economy to worry about- means I'm of little interest to them. The Broker, on the other hand..."

He looked over his shoulder at her once the skycar lowered down to the ground, that inquisitive stare leveled on her one more time.

"You've got access their agents don't," she completed for him.

"And I'd like to keep it that way," he said, as another faint chime called Tela's attention down towards the idle projector affixed to her wrist.

_Probably Tevos,_ she thought, frowning. Had it even been a half hour yet?

"By the way," Caris said, "the people that frequent this establishment aren't strangers to violence. Any visible weaponry is bound to draw more than their fair share of attention. So, in the interests of that continued civility you were so quick to compliment..."

She followed his gaze down to the firearm still in her hand, leading her to pause for a moment- then say, "Right," under her breath, throwing the safety lock on the pistol before placing it into the _Prasino_ bag with her other belongings. "Suppose I should do something about that."

Part of the 'gentlemen's agreement,' she supposed. Besides, the point had been made more than once: that if he'd meant to do her harm, he'd have done it by now.

"Thank you," he said, opening one of the back doors to let her out. Sliding out of his own seat, he paused at the door, and added, "Oh- and you can feel free to answer whoever it is that's calling. Just be sure to remember our agreement regarding secrecy, mn?"

"Yeah," she said again, a little surprised he was offering her that trust. "Just give me just one second."

"Take your time," he said, letting his own door close as he waited for her outside of the skycar.

Bringing up her omnitool, Tela had it confirmed that it was Tevos trying to get in contact- audio only, by the look of it. Seemed likely that the councilor was still at the rehearsal, considering how long those tended to go.

Glancing up at Caris as he idled near the skycar, Tela frowned, and rejected the call in favor of sending out another quick message. As much as she might have wanted to speak to the other asari for a myriad of reasons, now was not the time to get into anything lengthy, on either of their parts.

She just hoped that what little she could say would offer a few reassurances, though she knew full well that Tevos had more to be concerned about than just her wellbeing. With that in mind, she added something she might not have bothered to in the past, if only out of recognition for just how dire the situation with the manuscript, and everything else, was threatening to become.

* * *

[...]

* * *

_Can't talk now,_ Tevos read across her screen as she fought a wave of frustration at having the call refused. _Got a lead; looks like it's solid. Should be in touch sometime this evening, but call in a couple hours if you need to. _

_Hope you're holding up alright- I know this isn't easy for you- but I'm working as fast as I can. Just, for your sake, try not to let it get to you._

The more personal aside thrown in was one that Tevos couldn't help but appreciate- addressed that not insubstantial part of her thoughts that was occupied almost entirely with hearing the other woman's voice, rather than simply talking shop, no matter how much she would have preferred to deny its existence- but it did little to dampen the sense of unease she'd been feeling for the better part of the night. Unease that had been noticed, apparently, if the shadow coming into her peripheral vision, followed by the sound of a familiar voice, was any indication.

Orinia- come to check on her, apparently, during the one intermission they had between the slew of speeches.

"Everything alright?" the old turian asked, keeping her voice low.

It was the second time in the span of a day that she'd snuck out to keep tabs and been caught, she realized- and that, to her, said enough on its own. Lead her to wonder if the other councilors present for the rehearsal had taken notice of her rapidly degrading mood.

To that end, she said, "I could be better," a couple keystrokes allowing her omnitool to fade out. "Just needed to take a moment to decompress."

"I don't imagine you need me to tell you this, but," Orinia replied, "from what I can see, it doesn't appear to be helping."

Offering the ambassador a weary smile, Tevos said, "It's that obvious, is it?"

"I don't think anyone's looking past your 'tired of preparations' story just yet," Orinia said, "but you're starting to toe the line with that, yes. More so than you were last night."

Tevos shook her head, glancing back into the banquet hall for a moment to make sure they weren't needed back inside just yet. "There's not a great deal to be done about it, at the moment," she said, a bit absently, trying not to think too hard about whether or not this would be the last extravagant function she'd attend as councilor. "This has become as much of a waiting game as a test of my patience."

"Anything you feel like talking about once all this is over?" Orinia asked, nodding towards the hall.

"Normally," Tevos said, returning her attention to the ambassador, "I'd say yes, but I'm not sure how much detail I can go into about it."

"I take it this goes beyond the- 'issue' you were having last night, then."

"Yes. Strays into territory that requires security clearance, rather than just my personal trust."

"I understand," Orinia said, turning her head to note the people inside the hall slowly taking their seats. "My offer stands, either way. If you could use some company once all this is over, I'd be willing to stop by."

"Don't you have preparations to make?"

"Some, yes, but it's doubtful that any of it will take longer than an hour. Hour and a half, at most."

Tevos considered the offer; reasoned that it would at least give her some time to look up the information Tela had requested, and... more to the point, "I think I could benefit from hearing something other than my own thoughts, at the moment."

"So long as it isn't another speech?" Orinia said, the amusement returning to her expression.

"I don't remember them being so tedious the last time around," Tevos said, grimacing a little at the sight of chairs filling up; meant they had to return, and soon.

"You're a lot more forgiving with your descriptions than I am," Orinia said dryly. "So far as I'm concerned, they're not serving nearly enough alcohol to make this anything but 'just shy of unbearable.' But that's my take on it. Usually, it's not something I see mirrored back at me."

Noting the glint in Orinia's eyes, Tevos offered her a smile, and said, "Judging by your expression, I'm not sure if I should apologize for that, or say 'you're welcome.'"

"A little of both, maybe," Orinia said. "Seeing you shake your head every time someone goes into some self-congratulatory exposition is always good for a laugh, but now hardly seems the time for it."

"I'll do my best to keep from looking too underwhelmed, then," Tevos said, taking note of Din Korlack standing by the stage, a couple pages of notes in hand. Seeing him, she added, "Though it's worth mentioning that, in this case, my best may not be good enough," unable to completely erase the icy tone in her voice.

"Mn?" Turning her head to look at the volus, Orinia chuckled softly, and said, "Ah... Ambassador Korlack's up next, is he?"

"And his timing couldn't possibly be better," Tevos said with a clipped smile, one she allowed to ease as she walked back into the banquet hall, doing her best to ignore what Korlack has come to represent.

It seemed foolish to think that he didn't know the gravity of what he was planning on setting into motion- didn't know that, if, indeed, this was as bad as she thought it was, she would be doing more than taking a fall, once everything was said and done. The train of thought was a naive one, at best- a detriment to her, at worst. Still, if it turned out he did, she hoped to gain an audience with him- hoped, further, that she'd be given the opportunity to ask him 'why,' just to have him explain to her what she could have possibly done to deserve this.

Then again, maybe it was best to just keep Tela's written advice in mind: _don't take it personally_, be it crazy, or simply ambitious.

Easier said than done- but at least it was something.

* * *

[...]

* * *

As unassuming on the outside as it was on the inside, the small diner Tela had been lead into was one she could see herself spending more time in than was strictly advisable. The patrons were a mixed bunch of varying species, some of them mercenaries- everything from turians that sported the same colors as Licaela and Detri, to krogan without any notable affiliation, to a mix of humans- some of them simply locals, all of them perfectly content to either ignore each other, or pay attention to the news vids going across the various projected screens that were built into the tables. The only areas where socialization seemed common was at the card tables, and the bar, the latter of which she found herself looking at through a double-sided mirror.

"They can't see us," Caris had assured her, offering two brief taps on the glass before they entered a hallway that lead towards a staircase leading down to a sublevel, his action earning a subtle hand gesture from the bartender, "and it would take a great deal of effort to break the mirror in the first place."

She didn't bother to ask why he'd announced himself to the bartender, nor did it appear as though anyone had noticed the action. At the moment, she was more interested in following Caris down the staircase, and past the locked doors at the base of it.

They opened up to what looked like an old-fashioned lounge, the overheads a deep amber. In the far corner, there were two couches and a coffee table, two small lamps placed on the end-tables, the couch against the wall facing a card table that wasn't unlike the one she'd seen in the diner itself. To her immediate left was a bar, the counter top lowered for what she could only assume was a volus's height, the mirrored shelves stocked with an assortment of liquors- some of them meant for turians, she noted.

On the walls, there were various decorations of all kinds- memorabilia, she supposed, some of which were projected posters from recognizably human films, back from the two-dimensional era of cinematography.

Some of them, she recognized- there had been plenty of asari she'd known on Illium who rather liked collecting films from humanity's 'golden age,' the kind of connoisseur that liked to throw around words like 'post-modern' and 'avant-gard' as if they knew what they were talking about- but a great number of them, she didn't. Either way, they only held her attention for so long, her eyes going primarily towards another volus in the corner adjacent to the couches. Dressed in attire not dissimilar to Caris's own, he was seated in front of an array of monitors and some rather expensive looking equipment, the appearance of it giving reason for the rather extensive code Caris had keyed in to the door before being allowed access.

"You can place your things over by the seating area," Caris said, gesturing to the couches, "and once you're settled, I'd like you to join me at the bar for a drink."

"Thanks," Tela said, "but I think I'll pass on that," noting the other volus looking her way as she walked over to the sitting area, and placed her bag by the side of the couch. "I've had bad luck with charity lately."

"It's not negotiable, ace," the other volus said, the feminine lilt to the voice letting Tela know that, once again, she'd judged gender wrong. "But we'll let you mix your own, if it helps."

"Given her recent run-in with Jona," Caris said, as the female volus raised to her feet, and crossed the distance to meet him, "I'd imagine she'd find that preferable."

"What I'd prefer to do," Tela said, "is keep a clear head for this conversation, if it's all the same to you," trying to fight a note of amusement at seeing the two of them- nearly evenly matched in attire, save for the fact that the female wore a red dress shirt, her encounter suit underneath darker in tone than Caris's.

Everything else was practically a mirror image.

"So just have one," the female said, shrugging, her hands raising to smooth out the lapels of Caris's suit coat, the two bowing their heads to press their foreheads together, in a gesture that reminded Tela of a common gesture between turians. "And what about you?" she asked him, once her head raised. "You sticking with the usual, or would you rather I surprised you?"

"Just the usual, please," Caris said, following the female volus as she turned to walk towards the bar. "Though- if you could make it a double, it would be most appreciated."

"Sure thing," the female said, stepping behind the bar and unearthing what looked- remarkably like a toddler's sippy cup. "And what about you, slugger? What are you having?"

"Might need to give me a minute to think about it," Tela said, approaching the bar. "And just for reference? The name's not 'slugger,' it's-"

"Tela," the female interrupted. "I know."

Tela paused- glanced towards Caris, then back to the female, and said, "Any chance I get to know who you are, then? Or is it my turn to come up with a catchy nickname?"

"She's my wife," Caris said simply. "Aeza."

Arching her brows, Tela said, "Guess that means there's truth to that 'might be male, might be female' thing."

"Hey," Aeza said, looking up from the mixer, "you're brighter than you look. With the way you were screwing around, I was starting to get worried."

"I'll try not to take that personally," Tela said, brow raised, though she accepted the volus's hand in her own to offer a brief shake.

"Any more missteps and you wouldn't have been alive for long enough to take it personally," Aeza said, pulling a selection of bottles from the shelves behind her. "Now, alright, some of that wasn't exactly your fault, but-"

"It at least served the purpose of unwittingly confirming some of the things we'd already suspected," Caris said, resting one of his hands on the bar. "Otherwise, I'd be inclined to agree with Aeza."

"Right," Tela said blandly as Aeza nodded, and poured a few measures of alcohol into the mixer. "Well... any other criticisms you feel like getting out of the way before we start talking business?"

"Aside from 'white isn't your color?'" Aeza replied dryly. "Not really."

"I happen to think the ensemble is quite elegant," Caris said, shrugging, "though it is a bit overdone, I'll grant you that."

"Well," Aeza said, "I suppose you always did have a soft spot for vintage," before Tela could formulate a decent comeback. Capping the mixer once she'd poured in another couple shots of alcohol, as well as what Tela presumed were some less potent additions, she said, "So," to Caris, "is she clear? Or should I wait on giving any updates?"

"She's agreed to be discreet," Caris said, "and I intend to take her at her word on that."

"Good," Aeza said, setting the glass aside, "because there's something you need to see before you settle in. Monitor four's got the rest on playback, but I wouldn't recommend looking at it too closely."

"That doesn't sound promising," Caris said, turning from the bar to make his way over to the array.

"It's not," Aeza replied, then paused to look up at Tela. "You too, champ. After that walk and talk with Yirell, I think you'll want to see this."

Tela quirked her lip; that nickname shit was liable to get real old, real fast- and Aeza seemed to know it. Only thing going in the volus's favor was the good natured sound she leant it- otherwise, Tela had to wonder just how long she'd be able to put up with it without losing her composure.

Didn't have to wonder long, as it turned out; not once she saw what she was being directed towards. Crossing the distance between the bar and the array of monitors, she leaned over the small chair, and looked at the screen Caris gestured to, any concerns about her own indignities quickly put to rest by what she saw. There was a girl- an asari- laying on her side, in a room that sported the same style of decor she'd just seen in the Velvet Rose. Clothed in little more than a filmy, open-backed patient gown, she was hooked up to an array of wires, some of them slipped beneath her arms, the rest hooked to her nape. One larger tube ran from the midpoint of her spine, the flesh surrounding it appearing raw, swollen.

"What am I looking at?" she asked, aware of the washed out sound of her voice, but making no attempt to correct for it; the sinking feeling she got wouldn't allow for it, anyway.

"A future we just helped you avoid," Aeza said. "Would've tried to do something for her, too, but we would've blown the lid off this whole thing if we had."

Setting aside the implication there, Tela said, "Any idea who she is?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Caris said. "She was the subject of the conversation you had with Amet."

Tela glanced down at Caris for a moment. That was two things she knew she needed to follow up on, but somehow, having her every move watched didn't come as too big of a surprise at the moment. As it stood, the various monitors and readouts made it clear that the two had a tight handle on what was going on around the district, a single glance at a couple of the other screens showing the sales floor of the _Prasino,_ as well as some views of the Velvet Rose.

Turning her eyes back to the monitor that showed the young asari, she watched for a time, no matter how much she would've preferred not to- and said, "Is this live?"

"Sadly, yes," Caris said. "It is."

"Girl's as dead as a doornail," Aeza said, "just like the rest of them. Not sure why she's still rigged up... might just be she hasn't been drained yet."

"Do I want to know what that means?" Tela said, already knowing she'd get an answer, whether she wanted one or not.

"It means she's been harvested," Caris said, over the harsh clanging of the mixer being shaken up. "Or- 'processed,' if you prefer a less vulgar term for it."

"Near as either of us can tell," Aeza said, pouring the contents of the mixer out into the sippy cup, "Yirell's been doing this ever since she put that crap she hands out to customers on the market. Calls it the 'base.'"

"She hands it to Selex when it's ready to be mixed with the compounds he retrieves for her," Caris said, "an arrangement I thought you were aware of when you first arrived, given your approach."

"It was just a shot in the dark," Tela said, watching the screen as if hoping to see the girl catch her breath. "Besides, he's a tech expert, not a chemist. How did he-" Another pause- then, "Did Yirell just hand him instructions on how to throw it all together, or did he come up with this on his own?"

"It's thanks to her that he still knows how to walk in a straight line," Aeza said. "So, yeah- good chance it's her ideas, not his."

_No wonder he flipped out,_ Tela thought, that sick feeling starting to gain greater traction, "Little shit's been dealing the whole time," said absently.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Caris said, turning from the monitors to make his way back to the bar. "As you say, it was a lucky guess on your part- though it only served you so well, in the end."

"No shit," Tela said under her breath, straightening to her full height, but not yet taking her eyes off the monitor. "When did this happen anyway?"

"Which part?" Aeza asked flatly.

Opening her mouth to respond, Tela quickly forced herself to keep quiet on the matter. As with everything else, she already knew the answer- _when that fucking alarm went off_- and this time, she didn't care to hear it repeated. The only thing it would've lead to was more recrimination, and that, she could save for after the case she was one was concluded.

"Never mind," was all she said; whether or not it happened during her talk with Yirell, or if Selex meant to put her in the same position, was something to bring up with the salarian when the time came.

Not that she knew what purpose that would've served; Selex had made it clear he'd wanted her on his side. Didn't mean there wasn't something else to it, but... it was something to think about later. Not that she could put much mind to it; she was doing her best to bat down the thought that she'd ingested a substance made from the bodies of her own kind, using the same process she was seeing the results of presently.

"How long have you known about this?" she asked, then. "About what Yirell's doing?"

"Not as long as we'd like," Caris said. Then, in an aside to Aeza, he said, "Are you sure all the oxygen's been drained?"

"Sure as I can be," Aeza said, the diversion calling Tela's attention back to the two of them in time to see a small device in the female's hand. "Think we need a new nozzle on this thing."

Would've been a good time to make a crack about the sippy cup Caris held up to induction port on his suit if it weren't for what she'd just had her eyes on. Looking back to the screen briefly, Tela didn't press for an elaboration on the question that had been dropped cold, instead keeping her gaze on the girl's inert form. All Selex's talk of true nature, of the drug being a 'key'- and all of Yirell's championing of the substance as a means of letting go... it had all sat poorly with her before, but now?

"I think I could use that drink now," she said, finally shifting her eyes away from the screen, and joining the two volus at the bar.

"Just tell me what you need," Aeza said, nodding to the bar's contents. "I'll let you do the honors."

"Gin and vermouth," Tela said, glancing towards the door at the sound of a few heavy thuds. "A lot of it."

"Got it covered," Aeza said, placing the bottles alongside the two she'd already procured. "Just in time, too."

Pausing for long enough to hear the thuds getting louder, Tela said, "Just in time for what?"

"Our guests," Caris said. "Friends of yours, actually."

"Define 'friends,'" Tela said, watching the door carefully as Caris approached it.

"Buddies," Aeza said dryly. "Pals. Comrades."

"Aeza, please," Caris chided her, a note of amusement in his tone. "I meant to tell you before, Ms. Vasir, that I invited two others to this meeting after hearing that they wished to speak with you." His amusement was ratcheted up, then, as he added, "Something about helping you cheat on a 'pop quiz,' I believe?"

"What are you-" Tela barely got the words out before it dawned on her what he was referring to- and by then, the door had already opened, and a familiar voice wafted through.

"Apologetically," Ergot said, before stepping over the threshold, "we would have been here sooner, but Selex had an article he needed us to proofread."

"Mildly irritated," Ephesus said, "besides, traffic was terrible."

"Well," Aeza said, "I'm sure the proofreading was riveting, at least."

"Underwhelmed," Ephesus said, "if you thought he was bad before, you should see him now that he feels like he's been validated."

"Thanks in no small part to our guest, I'm sure," Caris said, closing the door behind them.

"Yeah," Tela said, eyeing the two elcor pointedly as they came to a halt in front of her. "Same one that's wondering what the hell is-" She paused, forced back the urge to let out an exasperated laugh, and said, "You know, if I had a tally of all the times I've had to say that today..."

"Let me guess," Aeza said. "The 'what the hell is going on here' chorus?"

"That'd be it," Tela said flatly. "And this time, I'd like an answer that doesn't include some long-winded story to back it up."

"Regretfully," Ergot said, "you may be disappointed to hear the answer."

Fighting back a surge of frustration, Tela said, "How about you just give me the abridged version, then?"

"'Abridged,'" Aeza echoed. "You don't talk to elcor much, do you?"

Before Tela could answer, Caris said, "Would it be more amenable to you if the story was told over a few drinks?" as he stepped up to the bar. "I assure you, Ms. Vasir... they're here as friends, in an effort to lend you assistance. I'd encourage you to listen to what they have to say, no matter how- long-winded their answers may be."

Biting back her immediate response, Tela looked between the two elcor for a moment, finding herself as torn by the turn of events as she had by Caris's rather- unique introduction. Then, after as much consideration as her impatience allowed for, she said, "Just one thing- you two are the ones that sent those passages of human scripture to me, right?"

Ephesus and Ergot glanced at each other- then back at Tela.

"Curiously," Ephesus said, "did it help?"

"Gave me nightmares," Tela said flatly. "So, no. It didn't."

"Unhappily," Ephesus said, "that was not the intent. If you'd like us to explain-"

"I would, thanks," Tela interrupted. "But only after we have those drinks. After the day I've had? Doing this round of chit-chat sober is enough to make me want to slit my own throat."

"Try to restrain yourself," Aeza said, "I just wiped the bar down last night."

Tela glanced at her, and said, "I'm not making any promises."

"Fair enough," Aeza said, amused. "So... still want a martini, or are you looking for something stronger?"

"Stronger," Tela said, turning to the bar. "Preferably in a pitcher, if you've got it."

"That's the spirit," Aeza said, her grin heard, rather than seen.

Might have been a dumb idea- but so far as Tela was concerned, the entire day had been a litany of them.

May as well go for broke.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Be it sitting idle at the banquet for far too long, or simply the strain of letting her thoughts dwell on all the potential disasters that could be waiting for her, Tevos hadn't so much as bothered to change out of her formal attire when she returned to the auxiliary apartment that was adjoined to her office. The first thing she'd done- the only thing she cared to do- was sit down at her terminal, and look up the information that Tela had requested. Whether or not she was likely to find anything that would ease her already frayed nerves, the idea of doing something proactive that didn't include sitting and waiting was her only respite until Orinia sought to contact her- and it was one she took without question.

The possibility of contacting Irissa had crossed her mind on the way back to the office, letting her sister do the better part of the digging for her, but she knew better than to involve family in the matter.

It was a given that Irissa stood to face enough pointed questions, with or without lending some assistance, and if it came out that she'd been accessing any information having to do with the situation Tevos found herself in presently-

It wasn't worth the risk; that much, she confirmed for herself upon seeing the files she could get her hands on through High Command, ones that had been redacted in spite of the clearance she had.

That had said enough on its own. As for the information itself...

* * *

... HELLO ...

... Secure ID [Tevos L'Altri] Accepted ...

... ONE MOMENT PLEASE ...

NOTE: Please be advised that the subject of this file is considered a POLITICAL REFUGEE, and has been granted asylum by High Command. If you have any reason to believe that the subject has violated the terms of her plea bargain with Command officials, it is asked that you refrain from approach if you do not have proper clearance. In the event that you do not, please forward the information on to your immediate superior, so that it can be dealt with accordingly.

GIVEN NAME: Yirell Nisakis

ASSUMED NAME: ██████ █████ [given at time of plea bargain]

LOCATION: █████████

SUMMARY: Dr. Yirell Nisakis was one of two lead scientists in charge of conducting research for the Unified Colony. She performed all of her studies aboard the salarian station █████, in orbit around ███████, making her one of only five known survivors. Suspected that she may have been involved in the destruction of the colony, but this assessment has been proven incorrect [please see: STG mission report #█████-███████-███████-██, request for corroborating Council Spectre report pending]. According to the doctor, it was physical inability on account of hereditary albinism, rather than ideological differences, that disallowed her from joining the colony when it was founded [claimed that UV rays on planet surface far too harmful to allow for her to 'live a fulfilling life' until proper accommodations could be made]. Medical reports have since verified these claims.

Furthermore, she was not aware of the true nature of the colony's destruction, and was expectedly distraught over the mass suicide. In order to ensure compliance, she has not been told about the joint mission carried out with the STG that caused the reactors to go critical.

Upon her arrest [dated ██.██.████], Nisakis was found to be in possession of numerous medical devices that have been outlawed in Council space, and had been conducting experiments on asari detainees. Nisakis claims the detainees were there voluntarily, but this could not be verified; all subjects under her care were either catatonic, or too delirious to speak for themselves. Aware that she would be facing indefinite detention in a high-security facility, and disillusioned by the mass suicide, she agreed to enter into a plea bargain with High Command officials, and accepted an offer of political asylum in exchange for any and all data she had obtained in her experiments.

In a written statement, Nisakis explained that her area of expertise had been primarily in making alterations to the asari nervous system, in a side project that Matriarch Eleria had asked her to undertake [please see: Written Testimony, File #████████████-█████ for more information]. She stated that, in the event their more ambitious projects in respects to 'interspecies integration' proved to be too ambitious, Matriarch Eleria had wanted a 'back up plan.' For this purpose, she had been in contact with █████████ ███████ in order to retrieve █████-██████ subjects for use in these experiments [please see: █-█ Data, File #████████████-█████ for more information].

█████-██████ subjects were later found aboard the station, bodies stored in █████████ ██████████, and exhibited extensive damage to their ███████ ████████ █████, their ███████ ██████, and their ████████████ ██████. In some cases, the spine had been removed entirely for further study. It was thereby suggested that the bodies be ██████ ██████ ████ █████████ ██ █████ ████████; those in charge of the investigation agreed with this assessment.

For the full review of Nisakis's research, please see: Nisakis Data Review, File #████████████-█████ for more information; all data has been verified, and had been seized before any alterations could be made.

NOTE: Nisakis's sister, Edine, is an outspoken member of numerous 'pureblood awareness' groups, but has only joined these groups in retaliation to both Yirell's, and Matriarch Eleria's work. Upon being contacted, she asked that she be allowed to speak to her sister, but that she had no intention of obtaining information in regards to the colony, or the experiments conducted. Like her sister, Edine was, and still is, unaware of what happened to the Unified Colony, believing it to be a mass suicide.

* * *

Pulled out of her thoughts by the chime at her door, Tevos logged out of the database, and took a slow, steadying breath. The more she saw of all this, the less likely it seemed that she'd be getting out of it unscathed; made the prospect of letting Orinia into the room, no matter how badly she needed the company, seem like a grave mistake all on its own.

In the end, it was the sense of isolation that compelled her to cross the distance to her door when the chime rang again, the idea of being alone with her thoughts too daunting to entertain for long. Seeing the old turian carrying a bottle of wine, and what appeared to be a small arrangement of food, didn't alleviate those fears, necessarily- but seeing a friendly face was enough to relax some of the tension in her shoulders.

Clearing her throat, Orinia said, "For the record," once it was clear Tevos wasn't going to offer a greeting of her own, "you shouldn't read too far into any of this. It's just some of the leftovers from the rehearsal, _not_ a thinly veiled attempt at wining and dining. Though," she said dryly, glancing at the items and offering a light shrug, "I suppose, if you play your cards right, it always could be."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tevos said, offering an amused, but downplayed smile as she stepped away from the door, gesturing for the old turian to enter. "Unfortunately... while I appreciate the gesture, and the- vote of confidence," she paused, letting her smile broaden briefly before sobering to say, "you managed to catch me right as I was about to make an urgent call."

Orinia _mn_'d gently, stepping into the office and letting the door close behind her. "So was I right to assume that this sour mood has nothing to do with this little liaison of yours?"

Tevos couldn't help the small smile, at that, coming up alongside Orinia to look down at the assembled offerings. "I don't know that 'little' is a proper descriptor," she said gently. "And... 'liaison' is a bit premature, isn't it?"

"Alright, then," Orinia said, a hint of amusement in her eyes, "what would _you_ call it?"

"A thought experiment," Tevos said, turning towards her terminal to switch it off, and doing her level best to ignore the deep flush that brought to her features. "One that isn't likely to go anywhere, from the way I see it. Also, it's... not what has me concerned, at the moment."

Though Orinia seemed tempted to pursue the topic, she sobered, and said, "Exactly how much of that are you able to talk about?"

"Not as much as I'd like," Tevos admitted, turning back to the old turian once she felt the blush on her face beginning to fade, "but some of it-" She paused, looking down at the small omnitool projector around her wrist. "Well. Suffice it to say that it's- 'involved' enough that I fear my position among the Council may not be as lengthy as I'd initially hoped it would."

Orinia allowed for the gravity of that statement to settle for a time before speaking, eyes fixed on Tevos as if attempting to figure out whether or not it was an exaggeration. She knew better, of course, but- Tevos couldn't quite blame her for her incredulity.

"I'll take the lack of a guard detail to mean that the threat isn't a physical one, at least," Orinia said, "but I get the feeling that would be preferable, in this case."

"As strange as it is to say," Tevos said gently, "yes. It would. And if Tela- if... Vasir doesn't find a method of mitigating the situation-" She paused again, glancing towards the side room. "I'm sorry. I'd tell you more, but I should really-"

"Make the call," Orinia said. "I'll be here if you need me."

"Thank you," Tevos said, bringing up her omnitool, and moving into the small conference room, a couple quick commands activating the sound dampeners inside. "The way things are going- I'm certain I will.


	17. I'm Just Doing My Job, Ma'am

I have to apologize for the fact that this slows things down a little, but for what's about to show up, developing the dynamic between Tevos and Tela seemed pretty key. After this, we're moving on to the GRAND FINALE.

Also, this is the last 'quick update' chapter from previously written stuff. After this, I am all out of 'easily updated' bits and pieces, and have to slag along to effing finish it for both sites. Getting there though. So effing close.

* * *

**[** 17 **::** I'm Just Doing My Job, Ma'am **]**

* * *

There were plenty of things Tevos expected from the call she placed to Tela. Being rebuffed again, for instance, or being told to wait a little longer, managing to get a little more assurances that everything was fine... all of that was par for the course.

But a slurred, almost jovial, "Hey, it's you!" was not.

Begged the question, "Tela... are you feeling alright?"

"Sure," Tela said, the smile on her face heard rather than seen over the audio-only connection. "Don't I sound it?"

"You, ah... certainly sound as though you've decided to go off-duty, yes," Tevos said, affording her omnitool a peculiar look. "I just hope that, this time, it's intentional."

"Guess that depends on what you mean by 'intentional,'" Tela said mildly.

"Well... given that the word has a limited range of definitions, and- given the situation you found yourself in last night, I thought that would be fairly self-evident."

"Ah..." Tela let out a soft chuckle, and said, "Well, since you put it like that, then, yes. Yes, it is. Intentional, I mean." Beat. "And, uh... self-evident."

"I'm glad to hear it," Tevos said, fighting off a faint smile at the minor bout of stumbling. "On both counts. I was beginning to wonder if my translator malfunctioned."

"Not in this case," Tela said. "Wait a second... Don't we speak the same language?"

"Not entirely. Yours is a more- provincial dialect."

"Really?" Tela paused, and mulled that over for a moment. Then, "Huh. Guess I should've figured that one out by now."

"And while I'd be happy to discuss the nuances of it with you in greater detail sometime in the future," Tevos said mildly, "at the moment, I'm more interested in any possible updates you might have for me."

"Right. Sorry." Tela cleared her throat, and said, "I'll know more in a couple hours, it looks like. Might've had a little more by now, but my hosts here have a one drink requirement for gathering intel."

"You were the one who went for the tall glass, champ," Tevos heard in the background, a feminine voice muffled by what she quickly identified as a respirator. "Already told you I was willing to call it after a single glass've wine."

"Yeah?" Tela replied flatly. "If you'd had the day I had, I doubt you'd settle for wine."

"Damn right I wouldn't," the female- a volus, Tevos figured- said back. "But at least I wouldn't try to claim you were shoving it down my throat."

"I never said-"

"Tela," Tevos broke in, finally, ignoring the muttering of the female volus in the background to say, "though this sounds like a truly riveting conversation, I have to ask- who, exactly, is in the room with you?"

"No one you need to worry about," Tela said. "They can only hear my side of the conversation anyway."

"Good to hear," Tevos said, again letting herself relax a little. "For a moment, all the talk of mandatory alcohol consumption in combination with an apparent lack of privacy seemed like it might be cause for concern."

"I, uh... I suppose it would, wouldn't it?" Tela replied, a bit sheepishly. "Listen, just trust me on this one: everything's fine. Wasn't so great a little earlier, but right now? It's fine."

"I- won't ask for specifics while you still have company," Tevos said, "but... so long as you're sure you're alright..."

"As sure as I can be, after some of the shit I've seen today," Tela said flatly.

"Dramatically," Tevos heard in the background, the distinct, deep monotone of an elcor, "_O, woe is me, t'have seen what I have seen, see what I see._"

There was a pause- then, in a more irritable tone, Tela said, "I don't know if I'd go that far with it, but, yeah, alright. Something like that." At the sound of a light chuckle from a couple of the rooms occupants, Tela's deadpanned, "What?" called a faint, amused smile to Tevos's face.

"Just how many people are there to 'help' you, exactly?" she asked.

"Four," Tela replied. "And two of 'em came as a surprise."

"A 'surprise?'"

"Long story."

"Well," Tevos said, "I suppose, if anything, they sound more cultured than your usual."

"-Cultured?"

"I did just hear a literary quotation in there, didn't I?" Tevos said, smile broadening as she leaned back against the couch she occupied. "Something from a play, as I recall."

"A play?" Tela echoed. "Great. I come here looking for answers, and all I get for my trouble is a group of thespians."

"_By this good light,_" came a wry response- another volus, judging by the same muffled respirator pulse; a male this time, one that sounded almost genteel, "_this is a very shallow monster._"

"What did you just call me?"

"Amused," the elcor replied, as if Tela hadn't even spoken, "_by this light, a most perfidious and drunken monster._"

There was a moment of silence- then, Tela said, "They're doing it again, aren't they?"

Clearing her throat, Tevos said, "They are, yes." A pause- then, "Is there somewhere you can speak a bit more privately? There are matters I need to discuss with you- without the added distractions."

"Can I just ask-"

"I don't know the name of the play, Tela," Tevos said, fighting a hint of amusement, "and it doesn't sound as if they're all that likely to tell you, either."

"Fine," Tela said under her breath. "Listen guys, I'd hang around for more amateur hour, but I need to take this in the other room for a while."

"Not even giving us a chance to say 'hello?'" the female volus asked dryly.

"Considering who she's likely speaking to," the male said, "I somehow doubt that would be advisable."

"She heard you anyway," Tela said, the voices getting further away as she, presumably, retreated to another room.

Tevos's smile faded, then, her tone sobering to say, "I'll take that to mean that they're aware of your identity."

"They are," Tela said. "And before you ask- no, I didn't tell them. They knew ahead of time." She paused for a moment at the sound of a door hissing shut behind her, then said, "Knew who I was working for, I mean."

"I'd assumed that was a given," Tevos said, incredulous. Then- "Unless you mean to say that-"

"-I do," Tela said. "And in this case, it worked out for the better."

There was that uneasy feeling again. "So- you'd count this as a good thing, then?"

"It is," Tela confirmed. "Guy wouldn't even talk to me if I didn't own up to who I was, so it seemed like a better idea just to have all our cards on the table."

"You'll forgive me for saying," Tevos said, trying to fight the growing tension that was threatening to stir in her, "but given what I believe you're referring to, 'good' isn't a word that springs immediately to mind." Being answered by silence didn't help matters in that respect, either; lead her to wonder if Tela was second-guessing the decision to make the admission, both to her, and to her informants, the spectre's continued inattention prompting a soft, "Tela? Are you there?"

"I'm here," Tela said. "Sorry, had to run a quick scan for listening devices and throw on the dampeners. Didn't want to say too much until I was sure the audio scrubbers were doing what they were supposed to."

Tevos relaxed slightly, letting her eyes drift shut, and said, "So that 'reassurance' was for your benefit, I take it?"

"Yeah," Tela said, a hint of a smile coming through in her tone. "Don't worry... last thing I was going to tell him is that you were the one to arrange an 'in' with the Broker. Hell, if he thought you had a hand in that, I doubt he'd even be talking to me."

"Who is 'he,' anyway?"

"Better I didn't tell you," Tela said. "All you need to know is that the guy's done enough to make it clear that he's on the up and up."

"This is setting aside the one-drink requirement, I imagine," Tevos said mildly.

"A 'formality,'" Tela said. "For the sake of keeping things friendly, or- something like that."

Tevos _mn_'d lightly, and said, "I suppose that's fair. Not too uncommon in closed meetings, either- though, typically, it's used to gain an advantage, rather than an understanding."

"It's the latter in this case. Trust me, this guy doesn't seem too fond of politics."

"Few are," Tevos said, allowing for another small smile. "Now, I'll just have to hope that he can point you in the right direction." Beat. "That aside," she continued, "I managed to retrieve some of the information you requested. About Doctor Nisakis."

"Who?"

Tevos paused- and said, "Yirell Nisakis? The woman you asked me to look into?"

"Oh. Right. Yes. What did you manage t-" There was a lengthy pause, then, the silence broken by an incredulous, "Hold on. Just one second. Rewind. Did you really just say 'doctor?'"

"I did," Tevos said, brow furrowing slightly. "Sorry, I thought you were aware of that."

"To tell you the truth, I'm kinda glad I wasn't," Tela replied, nearly under her breath. "So who was she to Felori, anyway? A personal physician, or-?"

"Nisakis was one of her top researchers, actually," Tevos said, "with a specialty in-"

"-If you say 'asari breeding,'" Tela interrupted, "I swear I'll-" She paused, then, and after a moment's silence, said, "I don't know what I'll do. But 'won't be able to eat for a week' will probably be a part of that."

"Well-" Tevos paused, cleared her throat, and said, "unfortunately, this is going to be a rather short conversation if that detail is omitted."

After a moment of silence, Tela let out a slow, audible breath, and said, "That's great. Really puts a cheerful spin on all of this."

Quirking a brow at the screen, Tevos said, "Is this another case of 'better not to ask for details,' or are you able to tell me what that 'cheerful spin' is?"

"I'd rather not give you nightmares," Tela said grimly. Then, after a brief pause, she added, "Though, well... considering the types of people your line of work tends to attract, I suppose there's not a lot that could shock you."

"My predecessor was quite adept at desensitizing me, yes," Tevos said, her tone echoing Tela's own. "What I'd like to know is what that has to do with Nisakis."

"The place she's running, for one," Tela said. "Same place I was getting ready to check out when I called you the first time."

"Should I assume from the inference that it caters to more- personal tastes?" Tevos asked dryly.

"And deep pockets," Tela said, by way of confirmation. "Comes with a dress code and everything, though you can get a pass if you're asari. Not exactly an uncommon way of doing things, but I don't remember running into one with preferential treatment towards any single species."

"That's because they don't tend to be widely advertised," Tevos said, shrugging slightly in spite of the lack of a viewscreen. "Actually, many of them are listed in the public record as social clubs, so as to avoid outside scrutiny."

After a moment's silence, Tela asked, "If I asked you how the hell you knew that, would I get a straight answer?"

Smiling in spite of herself- saying nothing of the unpleasant memories- Tevos said, "Taenia was an incredibly busy woman. As such, there was rarely a time that she arranged her own appointments... especially the ones that tended towards the clandestine."

"You're kidding," Tela said, incredulous. "I mean, I know she was getting a little fresh with her staff, but-" Beat. "Really? All those 'meet'n'greets' and 'closed meetings' we heard about on the news-?"

"I didn't find out about them by accident, no," Tevos said, faintly amused by the reaction- no matter how unpleasant the memories happened to be, "though it was framed that way to the press in an effort to keep me from catching some of the backlash."

"You know- I've always been meaning to ask what your role in all that was in the first place."

"It wasn't nearly so- personal as you might be lead to believe, though it was... rather, ah... shall we say, 'uncomfortable' at times? That being said, it's also besides the point. Much as I'd be happy to tell you more, we have limited time, and I'd rather get back to the subject at hand."

"Right," Tela said, "Good idea." Beat. "You do realize that dropping a gossip bomb like that is going to make me ask about it again, though, right? Just... later."

"All things considered," Tevos said, "I can't promise that I'll be all that eager to make time for it." Sobering, she moved on to say, "In the meantime- what were you saying about Dr. Nisakis?"

"Oh- just that I got an idea for why the preferential treatment was there in the first place," Tela said. "Doesn't have anything to do with being a social club. Actually, a lot of the younger asari that go there are about as far from 'the elite' as you can get."

What Tela went on to describe was- not so much nightmare inducing as it was wildly uncomfortable to listen to. From the use of the drug she'd been given, to Nisakis's behaviour among the employees of the establishment- and lastly, to the proclivities of some of the clientele, none of it sounded pleasant to be around. And while it was a bit too reminiscent of some of the things she'd arranged for the former councilor, at that, she kept that detail to herself, preferring instead to recite to the spectre some of the bullet-points she'd seen in the matriarch's dossier. Most of it, Tela wasn't surprised by- but that High Command opted to tell Yirell the same lie that they'd told the press raised some concerns all their own.

"She's got to know by now that they were feeding her a load of bullshit on that one," Tela said, a tinge of uneasiness in her tone of voice. "I mean, hell, Selex apparently has her allegiance, _and_ my official report. It only stands to reason he'd have said something by now."

"Does it, though?" Tevos said. "Given what he's responsible for, one would think it would be in his best interest to keep the information to himself."

"Maybe," Tela said. "Maybe not." A pause- then, "The thing is, from what I saw? She isn't buying into the same rhetoric Felori did. Not anymore, anyway. If anything, she's taking it in the opposite direction."

"Actually... that's consistent with the change of heart she had upon learning of the supposed mass suicide," Tevos said. "So it's entirely possible that she hasn't been informed of what really happened."

Tela _mn_'d lightly, "Maybe," repeated under her breath. Then, raising her voice to a more conversational level, she said, "The trouble with that is- she might be crazy, but you can tell just by looking at her that she's sharp. If he's hiding something from her, and has been for a while, she'd have figured it out by now. Though-" Letting out a soft chuckle, she added, "I suppose it's possible that she just doesn't give a damn that she's being played. Their agendas aren't exactly matched."

"Did you get some sense of what that 'agenda' was in the first place?"

"Just that she seems a lot more interested in making pureblood families a more socially acceptable thing. Doesn't really match up to what Selex is after." Beat. "Seems to be after," she corrected herself. "Aside from 'exposing the asari elite,' I'm still not too clear on what that is."

"Well... arguably," Tevos said, switching the screen of her omnitool over to the small dossier she'd managed to download, "'exposing the elite' does tend to go hand in hand with any imperative that concerns the pureblood population."

"Good point," Tela said absently. "And I suppose if Selex is after information about our- 'recreational' habits, he's found the right person to nag about it."

"It certainly falls in line with the research she was conducting," Tevos said, idly scrolling through the report.

"Like what?"

"I'm not clear on all the specifics," Tevos said, "but, as you'd already guessed, a great deal of the scholarly articles Nisakis submitted to medical journals prior to her affiliation with the colony were geared largely towards asari reproduction- specifically in respects to the central nervous system."

"I'm going to hate myself for asking this," Tela said, "but was there anything in there about pharmacology?"

"Not that I could see," Tevos said, scanning over the article absently, "but there might be."

"You mind digging around a little to check on that?"

"If you think it's that important," Tevos said, "I'll do my best to find it. Just realize that my access to her personal records are limited- and that, what few that _are_ available to me have been redacted."

"Redacted," Tela echoed, incredulous. "That doesn't happen too often, does it? I mean, given your level of security-"

"It's not as uncommon as you might think," Tevos said, once Tela trailed off, "especially when it comes to more- sensitive matters."

"Is this that liability thing again, or is this just another case of 'separation between the council and the joint governments?'"

"A little of both, in this case. Normally, I'd be kept up to speed on matters that the Council had become involved in, but Dr. Nisakis's case involves a plea bargain with High Command, so I can understand why I might be blocked from viewing certain details."

"A plea bargain? What did that entail?"

"I don't know too many of the specifics," Tevos said, "only that it was proposed by High Command officials in an effort to gain access to her data stores. Apparently, it was worth enough to them to waive the- rather extensive evidence they found in regards to what was termed as 'questionable ethics' surrounding her research."

Tela went quiet for a time- then said, "Why do I get the feeling that 'live experiments' are a part of that?"

"Probably because they were," Tevos said, brow furrowing. "And if you don't mind me saying, that sounded like a bit more than an educated guess."

"That's because it is." Tela paused- scoffed lightly, and before Tevos could raise any further questions, she said, "What the hell did they need her for, anyway? High Command's got a slew of hackers on their payroll. Seems to me it would've been a breeze to break any of the encryption she had on her files."

"Well- yes, and no."

"Meaning?"

"Just that, from what I can tell, the information was broken up and stored in various off-site repositories. Those responsible for investigating her work found that, while some of those repositories were easy to track down, several key sites were tremendously difficult to find- so what information they could access in regards to her research would have taken a great deal of time to replicate."

"Why would that matter?" Tela asked, audibly uneasy with what she was hearing. "'A great deal of time' doesn't mean the same thing to us as it does to other species."

"I don't have a concrete answer on that, unfortunately," Tevos said. "All I can do is speculate."

"Considering what we're talking about here- and the kinds of experiments Yirell was performing, I think I could use to hear some of that."

Tevos could hardly blame her for that, all things considered. To that end, she said, "Well... as you may recall, there was a great deal of unrest between pure and mixed asari when word of the colony's existence became widely known. The eventual destruction of it only amplified those divisions."

"Yeah," Tela said under her breath. "The way I hear it, my home precinct was seeing more 'racially motivated' violence than usual. On Illium, that's saying something."

"So I've heard," Tevos said, switching her omnitool screen back to the waveform, the limited report closed out. "In any event... ah- well, this is a rather cynical theory, I'll admit, but... I would guess that they wanted greater access to the research Yirell was conducting so that they could appear to be 'doing their best' to examine the maladies that are known to afflict children born of asari parents."

"Well... it might be cynical," Tela said, "but it sounds about right."

"Even so, best to keep in mind that- this is still just speculation. An educated guess, at best."

"Yeah," Tela conceded, "probably." A pause- then, "What exactly did they do with her, anyway? Aside from getting her to hunt down all the data stores, I mean."

"They had her reconstruct the data that was lost on the Colony," Tevos said, mildly relieved to be moving on to another topic, "and explain what she'd been doing over the years that she'd been working with Felori. Some of that included working directly with some of Command's scientists so the work could be completed more quickly... without the need for live subjects."

"So even after they saw the way she operated," Tela said flatly, "they still put her on the payroll?"

"That's certainly what it looks like," Tevos said, refraining from mentioning the gorier details; from the sound of it, Tela already had a good idea of who they were dealing with. "Though, it's worth mentioning that this certainly isn't the first time it's happened."

"Oh, I know," Tela said. "Doesn't mean I have to like it, though." A pause, then, "By the way... did that plea bargain say anything about whether or not they placed a cease and desist on continuing her research?"

"There was a rough outline about it in her file," Tevos said, "and I believe that was a part of it, yes. Actually, I'd be surprised if it wasn't."

"Good," Tela said, a note of pure contempt in her tone. "Means I'll get a chance to see that bitch brought in at the business end of a snare pole."

"I'll take that to mean you have evidence that she's broken her deal with Command?"

"Oh, plenty," Tela said. "Physical evidence, witness testimony- you name it, we've got it. Just... much as I hate to say, now isn't the time to drag her into custody. Anything happens to her, I'm pretty sure Selex'll back out entirely."

"So you think they're working closely together?"

"I know it's thanks to her that he's got access to that drug I got dosed with. Even goes so far as to help her make it."

"For what purpose?"

"Well," Tela said, a bit hesitantly, "considering what you saw last night, I'd say you've got a fairly good idea already."

Tevos felt a light flush along her cheeks, the look she'd seen in the younger asari's dark eyes, the tone that had been taken with her- it could've been a week out, and the image would still be crystal clear. "Yes," she said, before she let herself lapse into silence, "I suppose I do. But- as I recall, you didn't believe that he'd intended to put the, ah... _effects_ to use."

"Not the way Yirell does, no," Tela said. "Maybe I told you before, maybe I didn't, but so far as he's concerned, the drug's more of a means of showing off someone's 'true nature' than anything else."

"You're certain of this?"

"Yeah. Got up in his face about it, and freaked him out badly enough that I kinda doubt he would've been able to lie that convincingly. So him, I've got figured... Yirell's another story." A pause. Then, "I don't know. There's a connection there, but it's one I'll have to figure out later."

"Well. If it's any consolation- you have my thanks for continuing to work with both of them, especially in light of what you've had to deal with."

"I'm just doing my job, ma'am," Tela said, a hint of idle amusement in her tone. Then, sobering, she added, "I don't need any thanks for that."

"Yes, well... even so, I can't help but think that-" Tevos paused. What sprang to mind wasn't exactly the most appropriate thing to state, all told, but with how often it had come up in her thoughts throughout the day, she allowed for it, "The- situation you were in last night," said carefully. "The fact that someone could have taken advantage of it... that it could have gotten out of hand, hasn't escaped me."

There was a brief silence to follow, one that was more than understandable. "But it didn't," Tela said, "and that's what matters. Otherwise, I'm-" Beat. "I'm trying not to think too hard about it."

"I understand. And I don't mean to overstep my boundaries-"

"-Considering what could have happened to you?" Tela interrupted. "You can overstep as much as you like."

Tevos paused for a time, noting the undercurrent of guilt in Tela's tone of voice- and said, in spite of her misgivings, "My only point was to say that, under these extenuating circumstances, a simple thank you seems like the least I can offer." A pause- then, "Besides... I don't know that I'd call what happened between us comparable to what might have happened to you."

The silence that followed lead Tevos to wonder if, perhaps, she really had overstepped. Without any ability to see the younger asari- the reason for it could have been bad, or... neutral. 'Good,' she was willing to write off out of hand.

Until Tela, finally, raised her voice to say, "What would you call it, then?" with more than a fair amount of hesitation.

Something of a feat for someone who had admitted to having a not insignificant amount of alcohol- though, Tevos had to admit that Tela wasn't alone in her apprehension. Especially given the question.

"Flattering," she said, before she let the silence win out. "Even if I, ah... doubt that was your intention." Clearing her throat gently, and sobering, she added, "So... better not to worry yourself about my impressions."

"I, ah... I gotta admit," Tela said, sounding as tentatively relieved as incredulous, "I'm surprised to hear you say that," the words proving to be the understatement of the year. "The things I said to you-"

"-Were alarming at times, I'll admit," Tevos replied, careful not to place to much emphasis on the admission, "but you only became agitated when I pressed the issue... at a time when you'd already asked me to leave. If anyone would have been at fault-"

"-It wouldn't have been you," Tela interrupted, a bit more insistently than Tevos had expected. "Don't try to say otherwise."

Odd to feel like she'd just gotten a rebuke from a subordinate, but- she supposed that, if ever there was a topic of conversation where it was allowable, it would be this one.

To that end, she offered a facetious, "Yes, ma'am," as a means of levity. "Next time, I'll do my best to refrain from comment."

The light chuckle from the other end eased her somewhat, tension she wasn't even aware was present slowly bleeding away from her shoulders at the sound. "Sorry. Didn't mean for that to sound like an order."

"Well... when I have the energy to be offended," Tevos said, "I'll be sure to call you on it."

"Hell, if it makes things feel like they're going back to normal? I'll probably welcome it." There was a brief silence- then, in a more sobered tone, Tela said, "But speaking of being exhausted- how have you been holding up with all this? Has Korlack been giving you any more shit, or is he biding his time?"

"Biding his time," Tevos said, "staying quiet about his plans, and making it a point to be respectful with me and my colleagues, which... I admit, is worrisome."

"So, in other words, he's already seeing this as an automatic victory."

"That's my impression, yes," Tevos said wearily. "Though what I did to lead him to believe that I deserved the outcome of that victory... I'm not entirely sure."

There was the sound of a door opening again, the words, "Ms. Vasir," and the sound of the rebreather letting her know it was the male volus again. "I understand the need for some calm before the storm, and I'm more than willing to be patient... but our time isn't infinite."

"Yeah," she heard Tela reply, a hint of reluctance in her voice, "I'll just be a minute."

"Of course," the volus said. "Just try to wrap it up as quickly as possible, please."

Silence settled between them for a time; gave Tevos a moment to consider the turn of phrase, a subdued, somber smile spreading over her lips. There was plenty more to say about the subject- plenty she'd felt before that needed to be said, but that the younger asari wanted to hear it at all...

It made it easier to say, "'Calm before the storm,'" no matter how absently. "I wish that didn't sound quite so fitting."

"Same here," Tela said, tone softened.

"That said... I suppose I should leave you to it."

"Yeah." Beat. "You feeling a little better, at least?"

"Somewhat, yes," Tevos said, "thanks in no small part to your efforts."

"Most I did is ask questions and slur a couple times," Tela said, smile heard rather than seen. "But I'm glad it helped, for what little it's worth."

"It's worth more than a little, in this case," Tevos said. "By the way- should anything arise that you need to clarify with me, please don't hesitate to get in touch. As it stands, I suspect I'll be awake a bit later than I intended to be."

"It's appreciated. Just- try to get some sleep, alright?"

"I'll do my best." Pausing, she tried to think of a proper 'goodbye' after all that had been talked about, but found that the best she could offer was the same it had always been- a simple, "Goodnight, Tela," with the usual requisite, "and thank you, as always," amended.

"You're welcome," Tela said, with a little more fondness than Tevos was used to hearing. "Have a good one, councilor."

Just enough to call a slight flush to her features, the soft, "You, too," she stated in return sounding perfectly natural until she considered what Tela was walking into.

That only made the flush deepen. 'You, too?' A rare stroke of brilliance, if ever there was one.

Still, it was good to feel something other than a dull, persistent brand of dread, even if embarrassment was hardly comfortable. And while not all of her worries had been alleviated, at least some of the pressure in her chest was gone, replaced- mercifully- by a kind of warmth she was ill-suited to, of late.

Whether or not it was crossing a line- or if it had crossed a line at all- having those kind words, and wry hints to fall back on, had made the necessary difference... provided she didn't think too hard about her reasons, or dwell on the less-than-helpful 'what if's. Allowed her to return to the room Orinia waited patiently in with a smile, and reassurances that, as much as she didn't mind the company, the need to speak about her troubles was much less pressing.

Tomorrow, she could worry about it. For tonight, she opted to do what she hadn't been able to throughout the entire week: simply relax, and enjoy the company she had nearby, for what it was worth


	18. So Much For Getting a Cheat Sheet

**[** 18 **::** So Much For Getting a Cheat Sheet **]**

* * *

When the conversation had ended, Tela found herself looking at the far wall with what she could only assume was a mystified stare.

'Flattered,' Tevos had said. Not horrified, not disgusted, not two steps away from demanding for a resignation. _Flattered_.

Sure, it hadn't _sounded_ like a total lie- and Tevos hadn't denied the 'troubling' aspects of the encounter in her hotel room, but that made it even more difficult to digest.

Frowning- _you're hopeless_- she put in a couple commands to switch off the sound dampeners- _first 'nice' thing that comes along all damn evening, and you're not buying it_- and turned towards the door leading back towards the main bar area, swatting off the possibility that she was just being placated. Of all the things to get hung up on at the moment, that wasn't one of them. Getting rid of the slight flush the councilor's warm send-off had evoked, though- that, she gave herself a couple seconds to tamp down.

But only a couple, if only for the sake of her pride.

Clearing her throat, as if that might somehow be of some help, she tapped the door controls, and stepped out into the main room. Both the pair of elcor, and the two volus were surrounding the monitors along the far wall, leaving just enough room for her to step in beside them, her approach greeted with a refilled glass.

"I think I'm good for now, thanks," Tela said, waving off the offer in spite of the temptation to go for a second round.

"Might change your mind in a little while, here," Aeza said, inclining her head towards the monitors. "Only so much of this guy that I can stand before I need a couple belts, myself."

Looking at the monitor array, Tela could see a full dossier of Jona Selex printed out on the screen alongside a flatlined waveform- an audio file, by the look of it. Her eyes shifted towards the information presented about him, curious to see if there was anything she hadn't noticed in her own investigations- one of the blurbs near the bottom lending her pause.

"'Village idiot' or 'town crier?'" she asked mildly. "Might want to fix that. Either one runs the risk of making him sound endearing."

"I'd said as much myself," Caris replied, "but she insists that it's based on his 'own unique scale of ineffectuality.'"

"You didn't say it made him sound endearing," Aeza said. "If you had, I would've changed it. All you said to me is that it just that it made me sound spiteful."

"Could always go with 'performance artist' instead," Tela said blandly. "Gets your point across. Has the bonus of giving him the right level of credibility."

Aeza chuckled. "I like that. Even manages to give a good idea of how annoying it is to listen to him in the first place. Certainly explains how he gets all the traffic he does."

"I always figured 'tuning in for the trainwreck' was the main reason," Tela said. "Then I read the aggregate sites."

"Well," Aeza said, shrugging one shoulder, "I have to give him credit for writing coherent articles, at least. Pretty entertaining to read if you look at them as fiction, and try to forget that there's people out there who're dumb enough to buy into it."

"Only because he writes more coherently than he talks."

"Which I doubt would be the case if not for his 'editors,'" Caris said, nodding towards the two elcor nearby. "Though I could be mistaken."

"No," Tela said, turning her attention in the direction of the nod, "No, that sounds about right."

"Humbly," Ergot said, "we don't fine-tune the ideas, we just clean up the language."

"Weary addition," Ephesus said, "we do, however, try to convince him to omit anything that might lose him even his most avid readers."

"Why does that matter?" Tela said, curious. "The site doesn't take in any revenue from advertisements, and last I checked, he was paying for the server space and bandwidth out of pocket. Besides that, your names rarely show up in the actual articles, so it's not like your reputations are at stake."

"Well, yes," Ephesus said, "but- we'd still prefer to make sure that didn't happen."

Noting the lack of a modifier, Tela said, "Doesn't answer my question."

There was a brief silence between them as the two elcor shared a glance, the body language too vague to tell her much of anything about the exchange, but she didn't have to wonder long.

Caris, helpfully, interjected to say, "I realize you're both concerned about your research, but in this instance, you don't need to worry. I sincerely doubt Ms. Vasir will contaminate any of your findings."

"Contaminate?" Tela echoed, brow furrowing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Reluctantly," Ergot said, "the kind of study we're conducting requires that our subject of interest is unaware of our actual agenda. So... even though we're coming to the end of our research, we would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to Selex."

"Guess you weren't kidding when you said 'traveling scholars,'" Tela said, glancing down at Caris before returning her attention back to the elcor. "Still makes me wonder how you got in league with Selex, though. Mind filling me in on that?"

There was another brief period of silence before Ergot said, "Grudging response- well, it's not just Jona we're studying. It's his audience, as well. Authoritative explanation- Dekuuna isn't known for having many conspiracy theorists. At first, we assumed that it was because we had little reason to distrust our government officials, but we were mistaken."

"Friendly correction," Ephesus said, "what he means to say is that we were mistaken about our origins. Dekuuna natives still have little reason to distrust our leaders."

"That's what I just said," Ergot replied.

"I know," Ephesus said, "but your wording was confusing."

"Fair enough," Ergot said. "In continuation: as it turned out, the trait hadn't manifested for us because it wasn't a necessary trait for our survival. If anything, distrust of our leaders, and our communities, would do more harm than good. Besides that, our 'version' of pattern recognition is different from other sapient races, so it's hypothesized that the trait is different for us, than it is for asari, or humans, or, of course, salarians.."

"Ergot," Ephesus said, "you're getting ahead of yourself. You haven't even explained what 'pattern recognition' you're referring to."

"He can send me an essay on it when we're through here," Tela said, before anything even remotely resembling an academic argument could erupt. "I think I've already got a good idea of what you're talking about, anyway."

"Sincere apologies," Ergot said, "I didn't mean to ramble. The subject is just very complicated."

"And he can sometimes get a little overenthusiastic," Ephesus added.

"You're the boisterous one," Ergot said, "not me." Turning to Tela before Ephesus could get in a response, he said, "In any event, we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Jona about this."

"Honestly," Tela said, shrugging, setting aside the question of what 'boisterous' meant for an elcor, "if it I thought it'd give me the upper hand, I might, but at this point? I doubt it'll do me much good."

The two glanced at each other again, and after giving what looked like a subtle shrug of her own, Ephesus said, "Oh, well. At least she's honest."

"In concession," Ergot said, "I suppose there's a good chance we won't be studying him much longer, anyway."

"Hopeful request," Ephesus said, "we'd still like to be present for his 'unveiling' tomorrow. So if you do find that it's necessary to tell him what you know, do us a favor, and wait until then."

"Like I said," Tela replied, "I won't tell him anything without a reason." A beat- then, "By the way, can I just ask- what are you two, exactly? Grad students? Professors?"

"Amused," Ergot said, "no. We left what you'd refer to as 'graduate school' a long time ago."

"In fact," Caris interjected, "both of them have published quite a few papers in several highly respected journals."

"Modestly," Ephesus said, shifting slightly, "none of them were nearly as ambitious as this one."

"As the saying goes," Ergot said, "they were 'a foot in the door.' Not much more than that. Anyway, in regards to your question: they wouldn't let students take on research like this. It's too complicated."

"Patient explanation," Ephesus said, "And costly. An assignment like ours requires considerable time and resources to win the trust of a research subject. A student needs to earn the trust of their elders before they're given that kind of responsibility."

"Or, alternatively, the academic institution they're requesting a grant from," Ergot said, refraining from using a modifier- but the comment itself said enough on its own.

"So- just so I'm clear on this," Tela said, brow furrowing slightly, "you've been hanging around Selex for nearly ten years now, right?" The question earned a nod. "You mean to tell me you've been living off of grant money this whole time?" Getting a slow nod of confirmation, she said, "Considering what it costs to live on the Citadel in the first place, that's a hell of an investment."

"Wearily," Ephesus said, "that's what our financiers said."

"It's just hard to believe that anyone'd sign off on something like this," Tela said. "I mean, no offense, but it doesn't seem like the type of thing a respected institution'd sign off on, especially when you consider who the subject is."

"Understandingly," Ergot said, "we realize it seems a little far-fetched, but for us, it's more than just an opportunity to sate curiosity, it's a chance to learn more about ourselves, and what continued space travel means for our species. Already, there have been cases where developing the kind of distrust and paranoia commonly seen in conspiracy theorists has lead to disastrous results."

Tela quirked a brow. "What kinds of results?"

"Hesitantly," Ephesus said, "one of the most prominent examples is the one we hope to address when our study is complete, so for now, it's just a theory, but... We have a reason to believe that the elcor serial killer here on the Citadel is one of the 'casualties' of what was otherwise alien mindset until now."

"Earnestly," Ergot said, "all signs we've seen point to our thesis being correct. I have little doubt that the theory will be proven by the time we're finished. Regretfully, we feel we need to cut some of our studies short. Something about drugging a Council official that didn't sit well with us. It doesn't bode well for his plans for the future." Another faint shrug. "Thankfully, we've gotten enough data from him to support our primary thesis."

"Speaking of data," Aeza said, "didn't you guys say you had a recording you wanted to play for her? I mean, as fascinating as all this is, this chair's making my ass numb."

"Apologetically," Ephesus said, "yes, there is. Sorry for making you wait."

"A recording?" Tela echoed. Then, nodding to the waveform Aeza switched the monitor back to, she said, "Anything I should know about it before you fire it up?"

"Not really," Ephesus said. "It's all self-explanatory. Revolves around the information in the datapad he gave you."

"And goes on at length, I bet," Aeza said. "So. Shall we?"

"May as well," Tela said. "Just one question..." Turning her attention to the elcor again, she said, "When did this recording take place?"

"After you left Jona's apartment last night," Ergot said. "Right as he recovered from his seizure."

"Sort of figured that's what it was," Tela said, more to herself than anyone else. "Is that a regular thing, or did the stress do him in?"

"Informatively," Ergot said, "it was the stress of confronting one of his phobias, which I believe he confirms himself later on in the recording."

"Good a reason as any to get this show on the road," Aeza said. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Tela said. "Lets hear it."

Aeza nodded, and started the recording, a brief burst of static causing the waveform on the analyzer to spread erratically over the screen before it evened out, and gave way to the sound of Selex's voice.

... ... ...

SELEX: -I'm fine. Just fine. I just- there are pills. I think? Somewhere. Should- [PAUSE] Ah... is that- is that blood?

ERGOT: Reassuringly, it's not yours. It's Gremlins'. You injured him during your seizure.

SELEX: Injured. Oh, that's- unfortunate.

EPHESUS: Impatient reproach; 'unfortunate' is putting it mildly. You're lucky you didn't kill him.

SELEX: You make it sound like it was intentional. [PAUSE] Ah... I'm guessing from the rebuke that you're not going to tell me where he is.

EPHESUS: Grudging reply; against my better judgment, I would if I could, but he escaped when you broke his cage.

SELEX: Right. Well... I'm in no shape to go looking for him right this second, but... I'm sure he'll be fine. [PAUSE] What, ah... what became of Ms. Vasir? Is she still present, or-?

EPHESUS: She left when you had your seizure.

ERGOT: Pointedly, it's lucky for you that she did. May not be so lucky for her, though, considering what you did to her.

SELEX: Oh, she'll be fine. Just... better for everyone that she isn't _here_. She may have proven her ability to control herself in- _that_ respect, but that might not have lasted...

EPHESUS: With mild confusion, if you're so certain of that, why did you administer the test in the first place.

SELEX: Well... there was more than the base urge to- seek intimacy, there. There was the aggression to consider, as well.

ERGOT: Inquisitive; do you mean to imply that aggression wasn't a mark against her.

SELEX: Oh, hardly. It's a good sign, actually- shows how differently she's wired in comparison to her superiors. Either way, she'll be fine. Might get into a few fights on the way back to- wherever it is they have her staying, but she's more than capable of fending for herself.

EPHESUS: With well-meaning uncertainty, how can you be sure about that.

... ... ...

Ephesus canted her head towards the transcript running in synch with the audio that played. "Curiously, why are our questions not ending in the correct punctuation."

"Does it matter?" Tela asked, brow arched.

"The software doesn't pick up on question marks," Aeza said. "Not with elcor, anyway. And I can't say I care enough to go through and put 'em all in."

"Irritably," Ephesus said, giving a single, slow shake of her head, "I'd hate to see how this thing registers laughter, then."

"Why?" Tela said. "Because it's too subtle?"

Letting out a short, light chuckle, Aeza said, "Once you get them going? There's nothing subtle about it."

"Self-consciously," Ergot began, glancing towards Ephesus before continuing, "this is why we try not to do it when outsiders are present."

Tela looked between the two elcor curiously, and said, "I know this is getting off-track, but-"

"It's because it sounds creepy as hell when they actually vocalize," Aeza said, before Tela could even think of finishing her question.

"Regretfully," Ephesus said, "it's true. We found that the frequency and cadence can heighten fear response in other species, so we restrain ourselves as much as possible outside of Dekuuna."

"Really," Tela said, unable to fight a faint smile. "Just how profound is this 'fear response?'"

"Very," Caris said, after having been quiet for the better part of the conversation. "Especially if you're not ready for it."

"Huh." Leaning a hand against the volus's chair, and turning her eyes back to the screen, she said, "Sounds like that'd be pretty useful for smoking out hostage situations."

"That'd be a great headline," Aeza said, audibly amused. "'Malcontent's grand plans for revenge brought to a screeching halt when confronted with invisible packs of laughing elcor. Perps, hostages report lasting trauma.'"

"Be a hell of a psy-op," Tela said, shrugging. "And speaking of-"

"On it," Aeza said, tapping the time stamp of the line Ephesus had interrupted in order to get the recording playing again.

... ... ...

SELEX: Well... I suppose I'm not 'sure,' but I do have faith that, once she sees what I have to show her? She'll be forgiving of this... little 'trespass.'

EPHESUS: Firm rebuke; don't downplay what you've done by calling it 'little,' Jona. Whether or not you think it was necessary-

SELEX: It _was_. Believe me. Besides, she was in no immediate danger. Not... from what she ingested, anyway. Though- I, ah... hope she knows better than to talk to the guards.

EPHESUS: Uneasy query; why is that.

SELEX: No, ah... no reason. They just- might hassle her a little, is all.

EPHESUS: Accusatory- what aren't you telling us.

SELEX: It's nothing. Nothing at all. Really, there's no reason to be concerned.

ERGOT: Curiously- what exactly did you give her, anyway.

SELEX: That's- better for me to know. I'll tell you eventually, of course! But, for now, I'd rather not have either of you be culpable.

EPHESUS: Impatient reminder- Jona, you just drugged a Council Spectre. You had us read a classified report. No matter what, we are already 'culpable.'

SELEX: Right. ...Yes, I suppose that's true. Still, it's- it'd take too long to explain, and I have information that I need to put together for her next visit.

ERGOT: Weary entreaty- Jona, please, no. Don't use the projector. She dislikes you enough already.

SELEX: It's useful information!

ERGOT: Be that as it may, the last thing she needs is to watch one of your slideshows.

SELEX: There's only so much I can tell her without visual aids. Besides, it's not like you have to be here for it. The only presentation you need to worry about is the follow-up.

EPHESUS: Hesitantly, I'm not sure I want to know what that means.

ERGOT: Suspicious- it sounds like you plan on stringing her along again-

SELEX: I'm not 'stringing her along'-

ERGOT: -and further, that you're trusting her not to skin you alive the next time she sees you.

... ... ...

"Can't say it didn't cross my mind," Tela said under her breath. Turning to the two elcor, she said, "By the way, is there anything relevant to this part? I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate the chance to get a little more insight, but I already knew he was oblivious."

"We were going to leave that up to you," Ergot said. "But, no. Not especially. Just a brief electrical failure that had him spooked."

"Electrical failure? Did all that jury-rigged wiring finally give out?"

"Regretfully," Ergot said, "yes, you could say that. Gremlins located one of them."

"'Regretfully,'" Tela repeated. "I take it he didn't walk away from that unscathed."

"Sadly, no," Ephesus said, "but it's just as well. The way Jona treated that poor animal was terrible."

Tela snorted lightly. "Believe me, I noticed."

"But you didn't notice it was missing?" Aeza asked.

"I was planning on ignoring it the moment I got there," Tela said, shrugging. "After that, I got sidetracked by the 'slideshow.' Made it easy to miss."

"Exasperated," Ergot said, "I should have figured he showed that to you anyway." Letting out what sounded suspiciously like a sigh, he added, "In any event, the 'relevant' timestamp, so far as I know, is about twenty minutes in." Upon receiving an incredulous look from Tela, he said, "Like I said, we were going to let you decide what was relevant. There might have been a subtle cue we missed."

"Conversely," Ephesus said, "we tend to tune him out when he's throwing tantrums."

Tela debated over whether or not to give the introduction a listen, brow furrowing as she looked over the various screens. The dead girl was still there, untended to, looking even more desiccated than she had when she'd first been pointed out- gave Tela all the reason in the world to hear everything she could, but for the moment...

"Do either of you mind handing me a copy of this recording before you go?" she asked.

"Actually," Ephesus said, "we'd already planned to."

"Then skip ahead," Tela said. "I'll listen to the rest on my own time."

But only if it was necessary, she thought. If she was honest with herself, she had little interest in hearing the bulk of the conversation, regardless of whether or not the two elcor were in her 'corner' for it. Hearing Selex justify his insane ideas was one thing- hearing him justify what Tevos had rightfully pointed out as being a potential disaster in the making was another entirely. Another irritating reminder of Yirell's own justifications, besides.

Better just to hear the rest, and hope he didn't say anything else that made her bristle.

... ... ...

SELEX: -a packet.

ERGOT: Confused- a packet of what.

SELEX: Data, of course. Articles. Specifically, facts and tidbits I've acquired over the years about the protheans. I'd- been meaning to share it with you both, at some point, but... it hadn't seemed appropriate until now.

EPHESUS: Curious- what do you mean it hadn't seemed appropriate.

SELEX: Well... it's- more that I didn't have as much proof as I would've liked. Thankfully, Ms. Vasir's given me that, though... I hope she's able to give me something more _permanent_ next time.

EPHESUS: Blunt statement- better not to count on it. The only thing she's likely to give you is a reason to go to the hospital.

SELEX: Yes, so you've said. Numerous times. But she knows the stakes as well as I do, so the likelihood of that happening is quite slim. [PAUSE] Really, I have to ask: when did you two become so frightened of taking chances?

EPHESUS: Chastising rebuke, drugging someone against their will isn't 'taking a chance.'

SELEX: Are you really going to get stuck on that? It's over and done with. [PAUSE] Look, if it really becomes an issue, I promise, I'll take full responsibility. Neither of you knew I had it in my possession-

ERGOT: Firm reminder- if we fail to go to the authorities, then we become accomplices to your actions.

SELEX: Well, I- suppose you've got a point there. [PAUSE] You won't, will you?

ERGOT: [PAUSE] Grudgingly, we didn't tell anyone about the spectre reports you have on file. Arguably, that's just as damning.

EPHESUS: In strained agreement, we're accomplice to more than we'd like to be already. It wouldn't make much sense to say anything about it.

SELEX: So that's a 'no,' then. Right? [PAUSE] Good! Good. Now, moving right alone... [RUSTLING] Look here. Do you see this?

EPHESUS: It's a flowchart.

SELEX: Yes. Well, it is, and it isn't. It's a family tree, actually. See? [PAUSE] Now, look right here, at the beginning.

ERGOT: Incredulously, you must be joking.

SELEX: In many ways, I wish I was. But, no, I'm not. I have- a source, one that's dealt with High Command in the past. Better I didn't say much more than that about her identity, but... she tells me she saw databanks with bits and pieces of information concerning this exact subject, all of them heavily encrypted. Unfortunately, she couldn't risk going further than verifying that they existed, for... a variety of reasons, but the fact remains that they're there.

EPHESUS: Weary remark- Jona, you don't need to be cagey about it. We're already aware of who your contact is.

SELEX: On the contrary, you only _think_ you are. And, really, it's better to assume that you don't know, anyway. Trust me, though, the connections are there. All of them. And Ms. Vasir just gave me one more piece to the puzzle, though I doubt she realizes just how valuable it is. She will, though. Soon.

... ... ...

"Pause it for a second," Tela said, looking back at Ergot and Ephesus again. "Does he elaborate on this, or is it going to stay this vague?"

"He does," Ergot said. "It just takes him time, as always."

Tela's lip quirked slightly. "More theatrics, I take it?"

"Fatigued confirmation," Ephesus said, "more than we've become accustomed to. Though, I suppose, for him, it's warranted. This is, after all, his 'theory to end all theories.'"

"That ought'a be rich," Aeza said dryly.

"Underwhelmed," Ephesus said, "oh. It is. Trust me."

"Well," Tela said, "as much as I don't mind a good build-up, maybe it'd be better if we skipped ahead to the main event."

"And deprive us of some genuine entertainment?" Aeza chided wryly. "So much for having a sense of humor about these things."

Looking down at Aeza for long enough to get the volus's attention turned back towards her, Tela said, "Whatever you do with it on your own time is your business, but, so far as dramatic unveilings go?" her head tilting towards the corpse of the maiden on one of the monitors. "I think I've seen more than enough of them for one night."

"Much as I wouldn't mind giving Jona's incessant rambling a listen, myself," Caris chimed in, "if only for the sake of amusement... I'd suggest allowing Ms. Vasir at least that much. In this case, her impatience is more than understandable."

"Fair enough," Aeza said, shrugging. "Where should I skip to?"

After getting the instructions from Ephesus, Aeza skipped ahead to the timestamp, in both the recording, and the transcript, and hit play again.

... ... ...

SELEX: So, as you can see- the protheans never disappeared. They simply- changed. Not all of them, of course. The ones beyond the rim retain their original forms.

ERGOT: In utter amazement- Jona, you can't honestly believe that the asari are actually-

SELEX: Yes. I do. Well... the females of the species, anyway. Ah- still a 'yes,' though.

ERGOT: Without intending offense- that's absurd.

SELEX: Hardly. No, it's definitely not absurd. It makes perfect sense, for reasons I've already explained to you. Besides- everyone knows there's no such thing as a species that's _entirely_ female.

ERGOT: Exasperated reminder; Jona, they don't see themselves as 'female.' They see themselves as 'asari.' The pronouns and use of feminine terms is for our benefit, not theirs.

SELEX: They're female. That's the end of it. And where there's a female, there's a male. It just so happens that the females have been modified to propagate in a way that utterly defies the laws of nature.

EPHESUS: Impatiently; even your species is partially parthenogenic, and there are plenty of animal species that are capable of it. The asari are hardly the first.

SELEX: That's besides the point. Physically, they're female. I know. I've checked.

... ... ...

"I didn't need to hear that," Tela muttered under her breath, even in spite of just how mystifying the entire speech was in the first place.

"I don't think any of us did," Aeza replied.

... ... ...

SELEX: Now... I'll admit, some of this is just conjecture. But- I'm on to something. I know I am. Look. Just look here. [PAUSE] See that?

ERGOT: Uncertainly- I think it's Omega, but I have no idea why you're showing it to me.

SELEX: It has less to do with the station, and more to do with what it's guarding.

EPHESUS: You meant the relay.

SELEX: Yes. Precisely.

EPHESUS: Impatiently- the relay is deathtrap. No one who's ever gone in has ever come out.

SELEX: No. Not true. There is _one_ species that's managed it. [PAUSE] Namely- them.

ERGOT: [PAUSE] With growing interest, where did you get this footage.

SELEX: It took some doing. A great deal actually... nearly blew my whole stipend to get my hands on it, and put myself at risk of arrest just by making contact in the first place.

EPHESUS: Confused; do you mean to say you made contact with them, or did you do this through your regular channels.

SELEX: Regular channels. And- as you can see, it was worth it. Actually, I might not have bothered with getting my hands on surveillance if he hadn't told me about a shipment of humans being handed over to our friends here.

EPHESUS: Curious- are our 'friends' what I think they are.

SELEX: They are, yes.

ERGOT: Surprised; I was under the impression the Collectors were just a rumor.

SELEX: To most of the galaxy, yes... but to Omega? They're a fact of life, as you can see here- and their presence is thanks entirely to the station's... 'owner,' or whatever you'd like to call her. Oh, I know her record would lead you to believe she's a known criminal, but there's only so much of it that's available to the public. In truth, she's only been a 'known entity' for, what? Three hundred years, give or take? Even though it's clear she's well into her matriarch years.

EPHESUS: Wearily; Jona, all that means is that she changed her name.

SELEX: But only at the behest of her colleagues in High Command.

... ... ...

"Okay-" Tela paused, straightening from her hunched over position over Aeza's shoulder, "considering how many other _spectacularly_ stupid things that just came flying out of his mouth, this shouldn't even be the first question on my mind, but- he _is_ talking about Aria T'Loak, isn't he?"

"I was starting to wonder that, myself," Aeza said. "I mean... I've never dealt with the woman directly, but in our business, it'd take living under a rock to avoid hearing about her. Never struck me as much of a loyalist."

"Usually, no one's dumb enough to accuse her of _being_ one, either," Tela said, too incredulous to find the inherent humor in the assertion. "Or- no one except Selex, apparently."

"Dryly," Ergot said, "never let it be said that he doesn't have an active imagination."

"So that's a 'yes?'" Tela asked, brow arched. Earning a slow nod from Ergot, she let out short, disbelieving chuckle, and said, "I'd say someone should let her know, but anyone who does'll be lucky to come out of it as anything other than a pile of shredded meat." A beat- then, "By the way- I get that you were just humoring him about the whole... prothean thing, but what about the Collectors? Were you just stringing him along with that, or-?"

"Blunt assurance," Ergot said, "no, we weren't. Even if his observations about them seem incorrect, the footage he showed us didn't appear fake... and we were uncertain of what else it could be."

"In agreement," Ephesus said, "it would have taken far too much time and effort to put together a hoax of that scale, but it's entirely possible that that's all it was."

"I suppose that depends on who his contact is," Tela said. "He ever mention anything else about it?"

"Yes, he did," Ergot said. "Apparently, it's one of the Lysenthi."

Tela arched her brows; didn't even try to wipe the surprise off her face. "No shit."

Ephesus gave a slow shake of her head, and said, "With certainty- it's true. We double-checked the records to be sure of it."

"How the hell did he manage that?" Tela said. "They're not exactly the Union's biggest fans, and that goes double for the STG."

"Apologetically," Ephesus said, "we're not clear on the specifics. Only that he offered classified documentation to prove he was trustworthy."

Tela snorted. "So much for him being 'innocuous,'" she said dryly, thinking back to what Selex's former commanding officer had said about it. "Any chance you can give me a record of that 'transaction?'"

"If they can," Aeza said, "you'll have to wait on it. Looks like we might have breaking news."

"'Might?'" Tela echoed, raising her eyes to the screen Aeza pointed towards- one that showed an overhead view of Yirell in the office she'd just visited.

It wasn't the matriarch that caught her attention, though; it was the apparent ringleader of a group of turians paying Yirell a visit that drew her gaze. Even from the top-down view, she could recognize the imposing stature, the hints of the tattoos- and upon seeing the ringleader turn, the missing eye confirmed what she'd already started to suspect.

"That's Licaela," she said, a bit more tensely than she'd intended. "What the hell is she doing there?"

"Don't know," Aeza said, shrugging, "but it looks like she brought an entire posse with her."

That much, Tela could see; there were four turians in all, and the situation looked far from friendly, though, "Doesn't look like it's a social call, at least," was stated more for her benefit than anyone else's.

"Take it we're done with the review, then?" Aeza said, nodding to the paused waveform.

"That depends," Tela said, glancing towards the two elcor. "How much time do you two have?"

"Regretfully," Ephesus said, "not as much as we'd like."

Chewing on her lip for a time, Tela weighed her options, her eyes focusing back on the discussion between Yirell and the four turians. After all the near misses the evening had provided, the chances of her luck sustaining seemed slimmer and slimmer.

"Dammit," she hissed under her breath. "So much for getting a cheat sheet."

"So we're done, then," Aeza said.

"It seems that way, yes," Caris said. Then, to the two elcor, he said, "Would it be possible for the two of you could send along some bullet points for further study when you return to Jona's apartment?"

Offering that vague shrug again, Ergot said, "I don't see why not."

"Honest query," Ephesus said, "does this mean we should be going."

"As much as I hate to hurry you out the door after you took the trouble of coming here in the first place, " Caris said, "I think that would be for the best."

"Oh, well," Ergot said, "at least traffic won't be so bad on the way back."

"Don't jinx it," Ephesus said. "The last time you said that, there was an accident on the skyways."

"Actually," Ergot said, "I'm pretty sure you were the one that made the observation."

"Doesn't matter," Ephesus said. "It's a moot point anyway." Turning to Tela, she said, "Cordially; Ms. Vasir, we look forward to seeing you tomorrow. I hope we've been of some assistance."

"Yeah," Tela said, keeping the monitor in her peripheral vision as she offered a nod to the both of them. "You have. Wish we could've gotten a little farther, but there's not a whole lot to be done about it now."

"Well," Aeza said, "if that chat with your girlfriend hadn't gone into overtime, we might've been done by now."

"The peanut gallery didn't help," Tela said flatly.

"Hey, you were as much a part of that as anyone."

"And it'd be best if we didn't hold things up any further than we have to," Caris interjected.

"Right," Aeza said, glancing over at the two elcor. "It was good seeing you two again, by the way."

"Feel free to stop by anytime," Caris amended. "With the proper precautions, of course."

"Of course," Ergot said, giving a slow nod. "Friendly assurance; we'll at least touch base if it turns out we need to head back to Dekuuna."

"Uneasy addendum," Ephesus said, as the two turned towards the door, "we'll just have to hope it doesn't come to that."

There were a few additional goodbyes exchanged as the two shuffles towards the doors, most of them absent, on Tela's part, her eyes still fixed on the monitor, "Really don't like the look of this," muttered under her breath once the doors closed.

"Did you set it to record?" Caris asked, nodding to the projected controls beneath Aeza's hands.

"After what happened earlier?" Aeza said. "Figured it'd be good to have it up and running."

"Rewind it, then," Tela said. "I want to see this from the beginning."

"Sure thing," Aeza said, bringing the footage back to the first appearance of the four turians.

[...]

"Sergeant Gallus," Yirell said, a patient smile on her face. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"A breach of contract," Licaela said, gesturing for Detri to hand over a datapad. "Makes two in less than a week."

"I assume that's the reason for this- rather dramatic entry?" the matriarch asked, retaining an air of calm in spite of what sounded for all the world to be an incredibly weighted accusation.

"Compared to what might've happened if you'd shot for three?" Licaela said, head canting to one side. "I'd say you're getting off easy."

"Maybe so," Yirell said, "but at the moment, I'm a little confused as to what you consider a 'breach' in the first place."

"Really," Licaela said dryly. "Well, how about I refresh your memory a little?" Hitting a couple keys on the data pad, she brought up the clause, and said, "Article Eight: Allies and Affiliations, Section Two, Paragraph C." Looking up, she caught Yirell's eye, and said, "This ringing any bells?"

Again, Yirell didn't flinch- didn't give a response, either, to which the old turian said, "Alright, then. Let's continue: No dues-paying member of Security Local 7-20 shall, knowing or otherwise, be made to participate in any action that may, (a) be cause to political upheaval, (b) be seen as anti government, (c) be used to portray the individual as a political dissident, unless otherwise stipulated by written agreement between employer and participants."

"I'm familiar with the clauses, yes," Yirell said calmly, "but I fail to see how-"

"Furthermore," Licaela continued, "Written agreement shall outline the specifics of required action, and potential affected parties. Written agreement shall be amended within a reasonable timeframe by all concerned parties. All signatures shall be collected within the same calender day. Agreement shall be delivered in encrypted digital format to Local 20 headquarters no less that two business days after ratification and encryption keys shall be held by all participants." She looked up from the data pad, and said, "Got plenty of skeletons in those files, Yirell- names, dates, and a laundry list of the junk-sick burnouts you ordered for takeout. Thought that'd give you enough reason to play it safe."

"I _have_ been playing it safe," Yirell said, voice gaining a little more traction. "Not once have I done, or planned to do, anything that could be called otherwise."

"Not the way I hear it," Licaela said, gesturing for the younger male behind her to step forward. "You wanna tell Ms. Noir here what you told me, Petrus? Seems like she needs her memory jogged."

"Yes, ma'am," Petrus said, bringing up his omnitool. "Two and a half hours ago, you called in a code for one of your 'medical emergencies' on a secondary frequency. Half an hour later, one of our officers reported hearing gunfire in subdivision D23-1, outside the Downtown Storage facility." Hitting a couple commands, he brought up an image, letting Yirell take a look at it. "Found one of your 'drivers' dead on the platform, shot twice- once in the face, once in the side of the head. Cab's nowhere to be found."

"Shouldn't you be going after the culprits, then?" Yirell said, brow furrowing, confusion evident in her expression. "Making an attempt to find out who's responsible for this?"

"Doesn't matter who's responsible," Licaela said. "You-"

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter?" Yirell interrupted, the furrow getting deeper. "Of course it matters-"

"I'm not finished," Licaela said firmly, one hand raised to punctuate the cease and desist. "You called that code looking to pick up some fresh meat. Trouble is, you didn't stop to think about who you were targeting."

That gave Yirell pause for a moment. "What do you mean by that?"

"We just got word today," Detri said, taking a step forward. "Her name's Tela Vasir. She's a Council Spectre. Showed up here a couple days ago taking a real keen interest in your friend Selex."

"Guess the feeling was mutual, too," Licaela said, "'cause he sure as hell wasn't shy about slipping her some of the shit you've got on tap."

Another pause; Yirell's expression went from irritated to uneasy in the span of a heartbeat, "He drugged her?" sounding more sincere than either of the turians anticipated.

Didn't mean they were buying it, though.

"This isn't the time to play dumb, Yirell," Detri said. "Vasir already had your boy nailed on drug trafficking. Only makes sense that you'd want her out of the picture."

"You just didn't plan on killing her," Licaela said in a low growl, advancing on the matriarch slowly. "Wanted to do to her what you do with all the other girls with 'medical emergencies.'"

"I assure you Sergeant Gallus," Yirell said, attempting to stay calm, and stand her ground, "every emergency I call in-"

"Are a load of shit," Licaela snapped. "_Everyone_ knows it." Calming herself slightly for effect, she raised to her full height, and said, "Look... you've been skirting a real fine line with calling those codes, Yirell. Now, you crossed it. Not only that, you let your pet salarian peddle wares outside of company-owned property."

"Hell of a thing to go after a spectre, though," Detri said. "Not what I'd call subtle."

"That was hardly the intent," Yirell said. "Please. I give you my word... I had no idea Ms. T'Sh- Ms. _Vasir_, rather, was a Council Spectre, _or_ that Selex had used any of my products outside of this establishment-"

"Doesn't matter," Licaela said. "The contract says 'knowing or otherwise.' Says it in every language used on the damn Citadel. There's no way in hell you could've missed it."

"As I said before," Yirell replied, frayed nerves beginning to show a bit more clearly, "I'm aware of the clauses in the contract, and I would never dream of violating any of them."

"Shitting all over 'em is another story, though, right?" Licaela said. "Like I said, Yirell- whether or not you 'intended' to do anything-"

"That code wasn't even meant for her!" Yirell said, the words blurted out with little waring. "There was-" She let out a light sigh, and, in spite of her misgivings said, "there was another young woman that was about to leave before the drug wore off. I didn't want to risk her getting into trouble."

"That's not what I heard, ma'am," Petrus said simply. "One of our guards out front said you asked that Vasir specifically be given a ride 'home.'"

"Out of courtesy," Yirell said. "Nothing more."

"Call it whatever you want," Licaela said. "It still doesn't mean shit." Raising the data pad again, she looked it over for a moment- then said, "Now... the way I see it, what's done is done- but, lucky for you, there's a way we can still keep things 'civil' and 'friendly.' Make it so we don't have to take action on this."

"What do I need to do?"

"It's pretty simple, really. You find Vasir, or get one of those nice boys in C-Sec to find her for you, and once that's done? You can flash her that sweet smile of yours, and settle in to make a nice, long confession." Met with dumbfounded silence, Licaela studied Yirell's face for a time, then said, "Want me to repeat that?"

"No, I just-" Yirell paused, visibly searching for the right words. Then, "Sergeant, do you realize what you're asking? I can't make a _confession_-"

"Ah. Well." Licaela shrugged. "That's a shame. Means we'll have to do it for you."

"What?"

"It's part of the terms of our agreement," Detri said. "You fuck up like this, we're well within our rights to take the files we've got on you to the nearest branch."

"And considering the kind of shit you've gotten away with on our dime," Licaela said, "I don't think they'll have any trouble turning your dossier over to the authorities."

"I-" Yirell paused, mouth open. Closing it after a moment of being rendered speechless, she collected herself as best she could, and said, "You can't do that-"

"Really," Licaela said. "News to me."

"I'll be incarcerated! I'll- Goddess, do you have any idea what that means?"

Licaela canted her head. "Means you'll get chucked in the clink for the rest of your life. What the fuck do I care?" Shrugging dismissively, she added, "Just think of it this way- it's a hell of a lot better than what we'll do to you if we don't see any follow through."

"And what do you plan on doing to me, exactly?" Yirell said, getting far more visibly agitated. "You've already threatened to turn over the files. If that isn't enough, what is?"

"You've got a good imagination," Licaela said, glancing around the office for emphasis. "And, well... I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Nodding to the other two turians to start heading out, she paused- then turned back to Yirell to say, "You've got twenty four hours, Yirell," the datapad retrieved from Detri's hand and tossed unceremoniously onto the table. "Make the best of it."

[...]

"Who told them?" Aeza asked, as Tela continued to watch Yirell standing stock-still in the center of the elaborate office.

"Based on what they'd heard about Jona's 'dealing' habits," Caris replied, "they requested information from 'official channels," the admittance earning him Tela's full attention. "I felt it was in our best interests to oblige them, considering the type of narrative they were likely to craft from what they were given."

Aeza turned to him, canting her head slightly. "Why do I get the feeling there's more to this than you're letting on?"

"Because there is," Caris said. "And I apologize for not mentioning it sooner, but it was all put together at the last minute."

Squinting at him, Tela said, "Put what together?"

"A bit of a gambit, I'll admit," Caris said. "It didn't take much doing, really. Little more than a matter of informing the driver of who he should be on the lookout for."

Silence fell over the room for a moment, save for the sounds coming from the monitor- reminders of Yirell's agitation that were oddly complimentary to the bald-faced incredulity in Tela's expression.

To that, Aeza said, "Oh, boy. This isn't gonna end well."

"No," Tela said lowly. "It isn't." Taking a steadying breath, she looked down at Caris, and said, very simply, "You set me up."

"With good reason, I assure you," Caris said, sounding neither contrite, nor particularly alarmed by the imposing stare leveled on him. "Reasons I'm willing to explain, if you're willing to listen."

"How many time do I have to say that I've done enough 'listening' for one night?" Tela replied sharply. "Whatever you have to say, it'd better be good."

"Whether or not it's 'good' is up to you, Ms. Vasir," Caris said. "All I plan to offer is the truth. Otherwise, as Sergeant Gallus said, what's done is done... and, thanks to that, we may have saved a maiden's life, and rid this district of Ms. Noir indefinitely." Settling back in his chair, he took up his drink, and added, "Now... if that's not reason to listen, I don't know what is."

And as much as she hated to admit it- the little bastard had a point


	19. A Simple Background Check

So this is technically a part of the previous chapter, and should be read as such. Because of the delay, though, they're broken up into two sections. Sorry about that. :]

Additionally: it would be wise to go back and read Chapter 3 if you haven't in a while. Just saying.

* * *

**[** 19 **::** A Simple Background Check **]**

* * *

The explanation was one Tela expected. Secrecy, Caris was saying, alongside subterfuge, was the primary reason that he and Aeza were allowed to shape the district in the way they wanted. Actions were indirect, with the two volus acting not as ringleaders, but as informants.

"To the civilians here, I am what you might call a 'simple freelancer,'" Caris said. "A devoted husband moonlighting as a cab driver so that he, and his wife can live comfortably."

"Hard to make ends meet when you're running a restaurant like ours," Aeza said, that wry tone edging back into her voice. "Not a lot of people in this district have the means to pay for a drink, much less an entree."

"So, under the circumstances," Caris continued, "it's perfectly understandable that, at times, I might be willing to pass along key pieces of valuable information. Where I get it isn't anyone's business, and no one sees it fit to ask."

It was nothing she hadn't heard before, and all of it was annoyingly familiar. Direct interference could undermine their authority if the 'running joke' that the couple could very well be the district's ringleaders turned out to be true, but not because of who, or what they were. No; it was because dissenters would have less reason to fear that which was out in the open; that which was visible.

Not unlike the Broker, just like Caris had said in the cab ride over. She didn't need it explained.

_So why are you still listening?_

No; that was the wrong question, and it was one she knew the answer to already. It was to learn about his set-up with the turians; what SecLocal, a branch of the contentious Allied Worlds Security Union, and a major competitor to established government entities like C-Sec, had to do with all of this- but the more she heard, the more she painfully aware she became of the fact that she could have figured out most of it on her own. But, that was assuming she'd have actually managed to shake off a particularly bad case of tunnel vision.

_Fat chance of that,_ she thought irritably, as Caris began to explain the connections she was waiting to hear about. _You're already doing it again._

Not that it mattered- not when everything she was hearing was in line with the rest. She'd heard all the cues mentioned in the conversation she'd just witnessed- that Yirell called codes specific to SecLocal, ones termed as 'medical emergencies,' typically relating to, "an asari under the influence of _whisper_," which was broadly defined as proprietary to the Velvet Rose.

"As a result," Caris was saying, "any medical care rendered to one of these 'wanderers' has to be given by someone from within the company, or venue. Obviously, what form that takes isn't up to her security guards."

"But that's got a flipside," Aeza chimed in. "Namely, that she can't start peddling that junk outside her Lounge. Hell, she can't even let someone use it outside the Lounge. Anyone who's stumbling around the streets with it pumping through their system? Needs to get turned back over to her." A pause. Then, a bit more wryly, she added, "Well. The cases she knows about, anyway."

That was what riled her. That, right there. The people around her doing the job she typically did- playing the crowd, subtly misdirecting them to do what she needed them to do, all letting them think that they were doing all of it of their own free will. But here, in these last few days, she'd been the one getting played, over, and over, and over again.

"When did I get so bad at this?" she said, cutting off any further explanation by thinking out loud, rather than leaving it internalized. "Really, though. How hard would it've been to just run a simple background check on those turians?"

Caris canted his head at her. "Leaving aside the fact that I'm fairly certain that would have given you very little insight as to their affiliations-"

"Look," Tela interrupted, "I know SecLocal. They're everywhere. They don't take on jobs without putting it on the public record, so- really, all it would've taken was a brief glance at the extranet to see that they had an 'in' with her."

"She's got a point," Aeza said dryly. "Actually, if you'd checked up on that-"

"I would've been a lot more careful about following that 'friendly tip' you passed on to me," Tela continued, eyes centered on Caris. "You were just banking on the fact that it'd slip my mind entirely. And that's the point- it shouldn't have."

"You had your focus elsewhere," Caris said, shrugging. "Makes the mistake rather understandable, in my opinion."

Tela squinted at him, jaw tensing slightly. While Caris had heard tell of the manuscript throughout the evening's conversation, there was a certainty to his tone that set off a few too many alarm bells, all of them leading her to say-

"You knew about that before tonight, didn't you?"

"About what?" Caris said. "About the manuscript? The one my species' woefully misguided representative is determined to put to use against the Council?"

The question was rhetorical, stated so innocuously that, had she been in the least bit distracted, she might have breezed right over it. Instead, she was left staring between the two of them as if they'd both sprouted a second head.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding," she said, that last little piece falling neatly into place.

"See?" Aeza said. "Brighter than you look."

"Aeza," Caris chided her gently. "Now hardly seems like an appropriate time for-"

"Barla Von's your contact," Tela interrupted, "isn't he?" ignoring the off-handed conversation for the sake of her sanity. "This isn't a personal favor to him, it's a personal favor _to you_."

"The way you say that," Caris said calmly, "it's as if you're expecting me to deny it. Really, Ms. Vasir... I told you on the way here that I fully intend on putting all our cards on the table. To that end, you would do well to start trusting me, in spite of my- trespasses, shall we say." Raising unsteadily from his chair, he made his way over to the bar with his emptied cup, and handed it over to Aeza. "As for Von," he continued, returning to his seat, "he knew I needed someone who'd have reason to investigate the both Selex, and Yirell... someone I could trust to act without being leashed by rules and regulations, as is common with officers of the law."

"Same goes for Security Local," Aeza said, opening up the sippy-cup. "They do a good job... run a hell of a tight ship, but they've got about as many regs as C-Sec. And, hey, usually, they work for them-"

"-Let's keep this down to one thing at a time, alright?" Tela said, a bit more sharply than she'd intended.

"Ah, right," Aeza said mildly, pouring the various ingredients to Caris's cocktail into the mixer. "You were still in the middle of telling us that you were bad at this." In response to Tela staring at her, she waved a hand, and said, "No, by all means, continue. Far be it from me to interrupt some quality self-deprecation."

"Right," Tela retorted, "as if I'm saying anything you didn't already insinuate." Pacing away from her spot near the monitors, the click of the uncomfortable heels against the ground serving as yet another point of irritation- fuck's sake she needed to get out of those soon- she said, "I've been getting lead around by the nose ever since this started. First by Von- by _you_, then by Selex-" Letting out a short laugh, she had little chance of stopping herself once she'd started talking, the mounting tension of the last few days finally getting the better of her, "I was careless enough that I practically _let_ that conniving little shit _drug me_, let him yank me around so I could get my hands on something that might not even exist-"

"It exists," Caris said. "And it's just as important as-"

"Doesn't matter," Tela interrupted. "Even if it does, there's no guarantee it's anywhere _near_ as important as it seems. The only person so far who seems to think it's worth _anything_ is Selex-"

"-And Din Korlack," Aeza pointed out calmly.

"Korlack would grab his ankles and take a hot load from a love-starved varren if he thought it'd get him what he wanted," Tela snapped. "But instead of being laughed out of the room like he usually is, he's got everyone and their mom running scared. Tevos thinks her career's about to tank, Von, _and_ the both of you are acting like he's on to something big-" Letting out a frustrated sound, she stalked towards the bar without asking about picking up a refill, and said, "I should've bugged his damn office the moment all this started."

"Might've been a good idea," Aeza said, barely seeming to acknowledge the grab Tela made at the bottle of gin, more interested in sealing off Caris's cup. "Could always shift the blame to someone else if he found out."

"I don't have the kind of expertise to run a hack like that," Tela said flatly, pouring nearly two shots worth of gin into her emptied glass, only a small portion of vermouth to follow. "That's Bau's territory, not mine. If that blew up in my face? The whole thing would've given Korlack more traction than he deserves... wouldn't've even needed the manuscript to make his charges in the first place."

"Agreed," Caris said, over the vacuum sound of the pump Aeza used to rid the cup of oxygen. "By the way, I find it interesting that you seem reluctant to bring a colleague into the matter... but it does shed light on why you refused to take the easy way out in the first place."

_Because Tevos asked you to keep it quiet,_ Tela thought, throwing back the vile tasting shot in a single swallow. _Asked you to do this for her, personally._

"The less people that knew about this, the better," she admitted, at least, voice partly hoarse from the burn of the liquor. "Not that it matters now. At this point, the entire fucking district knows who I am, and may even know what I'm after."

"Security Local knows who you are," Caris said, "and they seem rather convinced that your aim is to target Yirell's manufacturing operation. That's a bit different than 'everyone knows everything.'"

"Oh, yeah?" Tela said, turning to approach Caris again. "And what about Yirell?" she asked, gesturing towards the monitor they'd all been watching. "Sure, alright, so Selex might've gotten a wild hair up his ass and decided to tell her who I was, but you can't feign surprise like that. Not even her. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't mind that my name scares the crap out of her, but-" Glancing towards the monitor, she was stopped short by catching sight of the matriarch quickly opening up the terminal on the desk. "What's this?" she asked flatly, pointing loosely at the screen. "What's happening? What's she doing?"

"Don't know," Aeza said, peering at the monitor from the bar. "Want me to turn up the volume?"

"Yeah," Tela said, easing slightly. "After you get me a refill."

Aeza _tch_'d at her chidingly. "So demanding," she drawled, pouring out a portion of gin.

"Only so much tolerance I've got for playing nice," Tela said. Then, squinting at the vague, translucent image on the terminal's projected screen, hissed, "Son of a _bitch_," under her breath. "Is that Selex?"

"Looks like," Aeza said, approaching the monitors, the drink passed off to the agitated spectre. "And she looks about as happy to see him as you are."

"As is often the case," Caris said, his own attention turned back to the screens.

Before Tela could point out just how bad this could turn out, however, the volume was turned up, Yirell's voice, _"You told me you'd been in contact with a spectre, of late,"_ making her cringe. _"It's a shame you never bothered to tell me who it was."_

"Here it comes," Tela muttered into her raised glass. "The end to the dumbest investigation in Citadel history."

Aeza let out a short chuckle. "Calling it quits already?"

"No," Tela said, pausing to take a quick drink. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to."

"Fair enough," Aeza said, turning her eyes back to the screen.

_"Is it?" Selex was saying, visibly perplexed. "Why, ah... why do you say that?"_

_"Why do you think?" Yirell replied impatiently. "I was paid a visit this afternoon, by a matron named Ineesa. A clever touch, if I do say so myself. Tell me- was that your idea?"_

_"I don't-" Selex stopped himself- regrouped, the tension in his features plain to see even over the grainy video. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. Ineesa's hardly an uncommon name-"_

_"No," Yirell said, "but it does have significance, doesn't it? A bit of an 'inside joke' to rile me, perhaps?"_

Pausing the screen, Aeza glanced up at Tela. "What's she talking about?"

"I'll get to that later," Tela said. "I don't want to get too far behind."

Aeza nodded, and let the recording continue.

_"Yirell, I- I'm really not sure what you're trying to get at with all this-"_

_"Only that it leads me to question just how trustworthy you are in the first place. You knew I'd never suspect your 'contact' to be an asari-"_

_"-And if I'd known she was going to visit you," Selex blurted out, "I'd have never told her to use that name!"_

Yirell didn't soften her expression, at that, but that came as no surprise. She'd just had her worst fears about the situation confirmed, no matter how roundabout the method- and Selex, for his part, knew that he'd just slipped up.

_"Her- her real name is Tela Vasir," he continued, trying to regain what he knew was lost ground. "And- no matter what you're thinking... please, Yirell, I swear, she doesn't know anything about what we're doing here-"_

_"But you gave her reason to suspect that something was going on, didn't you?" Yirell interrupted him, some of her outrage beginning to surface. "By drugging her. Isn't that right?"_

_Selex went quiet again, lower eyelids raising slightly. "Where, ah... where did you hear about that?"_

_"If you think a failure to deny it is a point in your favor," Yirell said coldly, "you're sorely mistaken."_

_"But I-"_

_"How many times have I told you to keep your part in this as quiet as possible?" Yirell continued, her voice raising. "How many times have I warned you-"_

She stopped herself; was visibly getting more flustered by the minute, so far as Tela could tell, but she was going the full mile on reigning herself in.

"Pause it," Tela said, before Selex could recover from being tongue-tied. "You have any idea what he mean by 'what we're doing here?'"

"I always assumed it had to do with the drug trade," Aeza said. "They've been talking about it since they hooked up. Always real damn careful to keep it 'off-camera,' though."

"One of the many ways in which Jona's natural paranoia works for him, rather than against," Caris amended. "Though... listening to them now, I can't help but wonder if there's more to this than we assumed."

"You haven't bothered to look into it?"

"There wasn't much reason," Caris said, shrugging. "The two of them are walking disparate paths. Their alliance, if you can call it that, has become quite tenuous. They may have similar goals in mind, but their use of each other is wearing thin."

"More on her side than his," Aeza said. "Not that I blame her. If I had a slackjawed idiot making eyes at me, I'd be pissed off, too."

"Making eyes at her?" Tela said, eyebrow quirked. "Never mind. Something tells me I don't want to know."

"You don't," Aeza said. "Now- shall we?"

Tela nodded, and took a sip of her drink, noting the downshift in Yirell's voice, though its intensity was far from lacking.

_"You drugged a Council Spectre, Jona," the matriarch was saying. "Against her will. With a substance that is only available at one venue."_

_"Yirell, please," Selex said, "it was necessary. I had to be sure she was trustworthy."_

_Yirell paused-_ apparently finding the explanation as appallingly idiotic as Tela had._ "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your ridiculous theories surrounding its use, would it?"_

_"They aren't ridiculous," Selex insisted. "You've seen it firsthand. You know what I'm saying is correct."_

_"I've never once given this wild idea of yours credence," Yirell replied, bristling. "In fact, I've gone out of my way to remind you, time and time again, that letting your delusions run away with you is counterproductive to our imperatives."_

_"Not this time," Selex said. "No... trust me, this time, it was all necessary."_

_"I think we're well past any notions of 'trust,' Jona," Yirell said, that chill returning to her voice, "but unfortunately, we're much too far along to part ways. I just want you to know that what you've done-" A beat. "You do realize we'll be incredibly lucky if your little stunt doesn't end up jeopardizing everything, don't you?"_

There it was, Tela noted. A strain in the matriarch's voice- a certainty that the proverbial sky was falling. Selex, for his part, didn't seem to notice it in the least, but that came as no surprise- he was far more caught up in the anxiousness that surrounded his 'partner's' rebuke.

_"Some vague understanding of the kind of risk you've taken," Yirell continued, upon receiving no response, "not only with your own life, but mine, as well?"_

_"It was worth it," was all he could say in his own defense. "And Ms. Vasir is fine, I'll have you know."_

_"Yes," Yirell said bitterly. "She seemed quite healthy and alert when she joined me for a full tour of the facilities."_

_"She took the tour?" Selex said, mildly surprised. "You... you didn't-?"_

_"She chose not to indulge," Yirell said. "And unlike you, I had no intention of forcing her to."_

_"I've apologized," Selex insisted. "More than once. And I- I know... I owe you an apology, as well, but- if you could please just... trust me on this one. She's on our side. I know she is."_

_"Your judgment isn't something I put much faith in, Jona," Yirell said sternly. "But if there is one thing I __**can**__ trust, it's that you wouldn't do anything to purposefully harm me, though your reasons are still as sickeningly self-serving as always."_

_To his credit, Selex did his best to appear as though he'd taken the 'hit' like a man, but the effect was nothing short of comical, "I'm sorry you feel that way," said in a way that made his 'wounds' painfully, passive-aggressively obvious, "but I- understand that you're angry, and... I suppose you, ah... have a right to be-"_

_"You __**suppose?**__" Yirell shot back. _

_"A bad choice of words," Selex replied. "This- this isn't the time to sling insults-"_

_"On the contrary- this is precisely the time to 'sling insults.' After all, I may not get another chance."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Yirell nearly continued from there- but instead, she calmed herself, forcibly, her stare as cold as the majority of her words. "Better that I didn't go into detail," she said, simply._

"So much for getting the chance to witness the reaming of a lifetime," Aeza said.

"She still needs him," Tela said, though she was inclined to agree. "I just wish I knew what for."

"The latest batch of product, maybe," Aeza said. "Or she's just hoping that he gets taken down with her."

"Oh, he will be," Tela said. "Don't worry."

_"What are you implying?" Selex said, suddenly nervous. "Did something happen?"_

_"Of course something happened," Yirell snapped. "A Council Spectre, whose description matched that of the asari __**you**__ gave an illicit substance to, was seen entering the cab of a driver that has no affiliation to my venue. There's no telling where she might have gone once she left this district."_

_"She wouldn't have told anyone," Selex said, again insistent. "She has no reason to. She's trustworthy, Yirell. You have to believe me."_

_"And what leads you to believe that she's trustworthy?" Yirell asked. "Can you tell me that much, at least?"_

_"I- I really shouldn't," Selex said, faltering. "Maybe in person, if- if we can meet somewhere-"_

_"I don't have time to make a social call, Jona," Yirell said irritably, "nor do I have time for your usual paranoia."_

_"Alright," he said,_ relenting much more quickly than Tela thought he would. _"Alright. Suffice it to say she- allowed me access to some incredibly sensitive documents. Ones that will help us- help __**both**__ of us, in the long run."_

_"Help us?" Yirell said. "Or help you?"_

_"Us," Selex said. "Assuming this hasn't, ah... delayed anything?"_

_"No," Yirell said. "It hasn't. But I need to think of some alternate strategies, in case this gets out of hand."_

_"So... you believe me that she's a friend- yes?"_

_"For now," Yirell said, though she hardly looked convinced. "Goodnight, Jona."_

_"Wait- before you hang up-"_

_"Goodnight, Jona," Yirell said more firmly, hanging up on the call and leaning back in her chair._

"Lucky break for you, there," Aeza said.

Tela grimaced, and finished off the remainder of her drink. "Tell me about it."

"Even sounds like she might be thinking about dropping you a line," Aeza continued, looking back up at the brooding matriarch on the screen.

"Yeah," Tela said, "but not to make a confession."

Aeza glanced at her. "How do you figure?"

"Not really something I can go into right now," Tela said. "Not unless you plan on making a trade out of it."

It was Caris's turn to stop sipping at his drink, his gaze turned up towards Tela. "That sounds intriguing. What exactly are you proposing?"

"An exchange," Tela said. "You tell me what you know about her- and I'll fill in the blanks."

"That may not be fair," Caris said. "Not to us, but to you, for reasons I believe Von already mentioned to you."

"He didn't tell me why you collaborated with her in the first place," Tela said. "How she got set up here- or what she's told you about her history."

"This is assuming, of course, that she told us the truth," Caris replied. "That aside, I wouldn't call it a 'collaboration.'"

"Whatever you feel like calling it," Tela said- then reconsidered. Instead of going with her initial thought, she said, "Didn't the fact that she had no record- or the fact that she's _crazy_ set off any alarm bells?"

"They set off plenty," Caris said. "Unfortunately, in a district such as this, there are times you don't ask questions about where your revenue is coming from."

"We weren't exactly bad off at the time she showed up," Aeza said, "but things weren't looking good. We'd just lost a couple've the big earners that let us stay more 'independent' than most places, and needed to find a replacement. Now, alright, if Yirell'd put out an official request for financial backing, we probably would've told her to fuck off. Instead, she shows up, and starts making connections, claiming she can cough up a pile of credits as a show of 'good faith.'"

"With some backing from us, of course," Caris said. "Initially, making any counter-offer of our own was meant as a means of calling her bluff, as both the credits promised, and the demands for 'extra protection' for her venue seemed quite ridiculous. But, sure enough, our liaison was contacted not a day later, and asked where the credits should be wired to."

"By who?" Tela asked. "By Selex?"

Aeza chuckled. "Selex thinks we're a rumor, remember? Why would he give us anything?"

"Good question," Tela said, glancing back up at the monitor. "But- if it wasn't him-"

"It was supplied by an asari named Edine Nisakis," Caris said. "Younger than Yirell, from what I could gather."

"She is," Tela said. "By a couple centuries."

"Ah," Caris said. "Than you're familiar with the name."

"Yeah," Tela said, a little surprised by the revelation. "I am, actually. She's Yirell's sister."

"Sister, huh?" Aeza said. "Well. That puts an awkward spin on what I assumed."

"What?" Tela said, eyebrow quirked. "That they were lovers?"

"Edine's disdain for Yirell lead us to believe that might be the case," Caris said. "That, and her insistence that the downpayment be seen as a means of persuading Yirell to cut ties with both her, and her daughter indefinitely."

"Daughter," Tela repeated. "Her daughter's been out of contact for a little over half a century."

Caris shrugged. "From what we gathered, there were some distressing letters sent to the girl that Edine intercepted. We were never given a clear idea of what that might entail."

"And considering the kind of catfights that you girls start up over custody laws?" Aeza said. "We just assumed it was one parent trying to force the kid to take sides."

"Makes sense why Yirell'd react poorly to the name, then," Tela said, a bit absently, her eyes turned back to the view of the matriarch's office. "Hell, so far as she's concerned, I was flaunting the whole thing right in her face."

"Take it 'Ineesa's' the name of Edine's daughter?" Aeza said.

Tela nodded. "Relates back to an incident that took place a while ago. Same one that's got Yirell running scared."

"Is there anything you can tell us about the 'incident' in question?" Caris asked. "On the basis of simple curiosity, of course."

Tela paused- forcing herself to acknowledge that the alcohol, as well as her fatigue, were both doing a brilliant job of loosening her tongue. In light of that, she said, "Well... if that's all it is-" She shook her head, raising a hand to rub at her eyes, the ache behind them already starting to intensify. "Honestly, until this blows over, I think you'd be better off not knowing specifics."

Caris nodded. "I assumed as much when I was brought up to speed on who was withholding her files. What I'm more concerned about is whether or not it poses a threat to this district."

Lowering her hand, Tela glanced back up at the monitors; wasn't surprised to see Yirell still sitting there, that hundred yard stare plainly apparent on her face. "That depends," she said, turning back to Caris. "Did either of you play a part in dragging those girls back to her little torture chamber?"

Caris shook his head. "The drivers who run 'medical calls' for her all signed a confidentiality agreement with both her, and Security Local. They know better than to come to me for anything of that nature."

"And what about the initial investment?" Tela asked. "Has that been paid back?"

"In full," Caris said. "As of a couple years ago."

"And when did 'whisper' start showing up?"

"We had scattered reports of some of Yirell's girls acting a little 'overenthusiastic' right around that time," Aeza said. "But it didn't go on the market until she had complete ownership of the place."

"Then I'm pretty sure you're clear," Tela said. "Those are the only things that're-" -she paused, unable to stifle a yawn upon affording the rather comfortable-looking couch an absent glance, one hand raising to cover her mouth. "...Going to matter to anyone who's keeping an eye on her," she continued, gaze shifting back to the monitors.

Aeza watched her for a time- and even without seeing the female volus's face, she caught an air of amusement in the appraisal. "You doing alright, there, champ?"

"As 'alright' as I can be," Tela said wearily. "It's been a hell of a long day."

"Then might I suggest you get some rest, for the time being?" Caris said. "Your meeting with Selex won't take place until tomorrow evening, and I'm sure you'll want some time to review the notes Ergot and Ephesus supplied you beforehand."

Tela chuckled, giving a loose shake of her head. "I go to sleep now, I'm guaranteed to wake up with one hell of a hangover."

"We've got a couple things 'on tap' that should help with that," Aeza said. "And you're welcome to crash here if it's easier on you."

"Assuming you're comfortable with that, of course," Caris said, noting the hesitance in Tela's expression. "It's quite understandable if you'd prefer to return to your hotel room."

Considering what had taken place in there the night before- the dreams, the 'near miss' with the councilor- Tela didn't feel all that inclined towards going back to the Voreia. Not that it mattered if she did, or she didn't; not when the room was comped.

But staying here?

_You were ready to fuck the backseat of his cab when you first met,_ she reminded herself, for what seemed like the third time since he'd outed himself to her. _What's he going to do to you in your sleep that he couldn't have done to you then?_ Hell, so far as she could see, she was in quite possibly the safest place in the 7th. Maybe even on the Citadel.

"I'd consider it," she said, hedging on a loose 'yes,' "but it doesn't look like you've got much in the way of accommodations."

"There's a guest bedroom," Caris said, "adjoined to the room you were in when you spoke to the councilor. Not particularly lavish, but it has all the necessary accommodations."

Tela smiled a bit lopsidedly, at that. "A guest bedroom? Wouldn't've guessed a place like this had one of those."

"We entertain out of towners from time to time," Caris said. "Close friends that are aware of our operation, and in need of some added protection."

The smile on Tela's face broadened slightly for a time. "Close friends, huh?" she said, finding the ability to be somewhat facetious oddly relieving. "I'll try not to let that get to my head."

"Oh, hell," Aeza said, letting out a light chuckle, "if you actually succeed in getting that rangy bitch out of here? You'll have earned the title."

"And if you manage to maintain your silence, as per our agreement," Caris amended, "I believe you'll find that we can be quite generous in respects to how we show our gratitude."

"You sure about that?" Tela said. "There's not a whole lot I can offer in return."

"I'm aware of that," Caris said. "But trust is a rare commodity in a place like this, one that I personally feel should be better rewarded."

Tela let out a short laugh in spite of herself. Upon receiving a curious look, she said, "Sorry... just sounded like you were getting sentimental for a moment, there."

"Check out the walls, sweetheart," Aeza said, gesturing to some of the posters. "If you strip away all that ruthlessness, the only thing that's left is a big wad of fluffy sentimentality."

"Good point," Tela said, glancing around at the variety of posters, many of which had the romantic flair noir was known for. "Must've been the lack of a _Vaenia_ poster that threw me off."

Caris chuckled. "I may be easily accused of wearing my heart on my sleeve when it comes to my personal tastes," he said, "but I prefer to be subtle about it."

"Please," Aeza said, "you're about as subtle as a krogan at last call."

"About that," Tela said, glancing over towards the _Prasino_ bag that contained her belongings. "I need to get changed and settled in- but once that's done, how would you two feel about one more round?"

Aeza paused. "You sure that's a good idea?" she asked, curious.

Tela looked back over at her, and shrugged. "You said you had something to take care of the hangover, right?"

"Yeah," Aeza said. "I suppose I did."

"Then I can handle one more round," Tela said. "Gin martini, same as last time."

Caris chuckled. "I'll take that to mean you're no longer annoyed with me," he said, amused.

"I should be," Tela said, "but considering how damn endearing you two are, working up a good, solid 'pissed off' doesn't work out too well."

"Well, shit," Aeza said blandly. "There goes our secret weapon."

"The matching suits don't make it much of a secret," Tela said, gathering up her belongings. "That guest room got a lock on it, by the way?"

"It does," Caris said, raising from his seat. "Aeza, if you could mix the drinks, I'll show Ms. Vasir here to her quarters."

"On it," Aeza said, walking behind the bar to start assembling the mixers again. "You want the usual again?"

"Please," Caris said, gesturing for Tela to follow him towards the side room she'd been in before.

Went without saying that, after everything that had happened, it was peculiar to be lead into a cozy, unassuming room, fit with a twin bed, a night stand, and a variety of kitschy decorations. A couple more projected posters giving off a faint, pleasing light when the overheads weren't turned on, like the glint of streetlights through the windows of a crappy, Illium motel. Felt familiar; welcome, in comparison to everything else. It wasn't the Velvet Rose, with its forced facade of cleanliness and prestige; wasn't the schizophrenic, jury-rigged lair of a complete headcase.

If anything, it was unpretentious; more importantly, it was honest. Made yanking off all the trimmings of high society, and slipping into her regular clothes feel like stepping into a warm shower; like washing off all the shit and grime she'd picked up along the way.

Didn't seem worth it to question it, even if, under normal circumstances, that alone should have been reason enough to be even more suspicious of her hosts' intentions- but the more she spoke with the two voluses throughout the night, the more she found herself perfectly at ease with the them, and by the time she was ready for sleep, it felt like taking a much-needed vacation. Even more so, when finally, she'd stumbled her way into her room, and collapsed on the bed set aside for her.

Just one more thing to do, she told herself, calling up her omnitool in a bleary haze, without questioning her intentions, much less how it'd be received. All she cared about was getting the message across, Tevos's address quickly keyed in, the rest-

-_Sleep well. You deserve it_-

-sent before she could give it even the slightest bit of thought.

With that finished, she was happy to resign herself to sleeping away the worst the day had to offer, perfectly content to shrug off any and all obligation until the morning rolled around.

Then, and only then, would she worry about catching up on stupid notes, crazed Madams, and disgruntled security personnel. Really, so far as she was concerned, the only person who deserved any additional thoughts was the woman she'd sent the message to...

Everyone else- she couldn't have given less of a shit about.


	20. The Long Night

If you find yourself thinking there's a name in here that's reminiscent of the Chozo, you would not be mistaken. That said: shit-tons of raloi headcanons herein.

**WARNING** for adult content in this one.

* * *

**[** 20 **::** The Long Night **]**

* * *

Lazing in the partitioned bedchamber of the auxiliary apartment attached to her office, her back propped against the headboard of her bed, Tevos was finding sleep to be far more elusive than Tela had. Not that she had reason to wonder why; she'd only gotten as far as changing into her nightclothes before she had immediately taken to reading, a practice that had never boded well for her ability to rest, in the past.

Every time she scanned over an article provided to her by the delegates that had visited Turvess, she told herself it would be the last one of the evening. The same went for listening to the audio recordings she'd taken of her conversations with them, those that offered more in-depth information she was tasked with remembering throughout the next day. She told herself that it was like looking at the equivalent of flashcards before an exam, bits and pieces of highlighted information only, but in the end, she found herself reading, or listening to, every little detail.

It didn't help- or, did, at least in respects to her job- that she found the information at her disposal to be genuinely fascinating, even if delving into it in such detail was little more than a distraction; a means of pulling herself away from the personal matters that had gained ground, all of which had left her with an incredibly ill-timed bout of insomnia. At first, she'd combated it with an additional glass of wine, on top of what she'd had in Orinia's presence.

Just one, she thought; just enough to make her sleepy... but then, one glass became two, and still, she found herself with a datapad in hand, eyes lazily scanning the information in front of her, the alcohol doing little more than making the files a bit more difficult to read, much less absorb. By then, the thought of a third had crossed her mind- but she knew better than to tempt fate, and opted to fetch a glass of water instead.

As much as she had told herself that she wouldn't take up the datapad provided to her by one of the delegates from Turvess once she sat back down on the bed, however, that was precisely what she ended up doing. Took it as a sign to move beyond kidding herself about her reasons for looking it over- chances were, she wasn't going to sleep until she was absolutely exhausted.

The report had been given to her by an asari anthropologist by the name of Aelia, one of the few that had been tasked to study the southern empire of Siho'ka Cha'yim, one of the two most powerful nations on the planet. Yichil Ix'alam, a matriarch of a well-established family- whose name Tevos had to practice saying repeatedly in order to get the pronunciation, _Yih-CHEEL Iks-AH-lahm_, correct- would be serving as their ambassador. Standing at an impressive seven feet in height, she towered over the rest of the inbound procession, which, according to Irana and Aelia both, was common. The Siho'kan females, apparently, were all roughly that size, dwarfing their male counterparts much more noticeably than the other races the species laid claim to. There were seven, in total, with two serving as the dominant cultures; the Chiojons to the north, and the Siho'kans themselves, to the south.

That was as far as she got in reading, however, a flicker of light from the device on the back of her hand letting her know that she had an incoming call. It wasn't completely unexpected, given what was to take place the next morning- but who it was came as a surprise.

Accepting the call, she said, "Sparatus?" her curiosity evident in her tone. "Something I can do for you?"

"Tevos," Sparatus greeted her. "I wasn't expecting you to be up this late."

"And yet," Tevos said, "you opted to put the call through regardless."

"It seemed worthwhile to give it a shot, on the off chance you were still awake," Sparatus replied. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No," Tevos replied, looking back down at the datapad. "I was just reviewing the information the delegation provided on the raloi."

"Then we're in the same boat, apparently," Sparatus said. "Actually, that's what I wanted to speak to you about. I wanted to be sure we were on the same page with it."

"If I didn't know better," Tevos said, "I'd think you didn't trust me with remembering specifics."

"Far from it," Sparatus said. "Knowing you, you even have their dietary needs memorized. No, in this case, I'm much more concerned about my own memory."

"Mn." Tevos looked down at the datapad in hand, and said, "Easy to become spoiled by homogenization, isn't it?"

"Much as I hate admitting to being lulled by complacence," Sparatus said under his breath, "that's a good way of putting it. Really, I can only imagine how the Council felt about recognizing our various colonies when it came time for my people to be inducted."

"Consider it a small favor all its own that, at least in this case, there's only seven races to deal with," Tevos said. "With humanity, the delegations were much more- disparate."

"It's still five too many, the way I see it," Sparatus said. "By the way, I was wondering- I got a message from Ms. Tinos about Ambassador Yajati."

"That's the ambassador from the northern continent, isn't it? The Chiojon?"

"Ah," Sparatus said, "so that's how you pronounce it," leaving her to second-guess if it was, running _chi-YOH-jun_ through the back of her mind. "My aide's been screwing that up all afternoon. I think his translator's starting to go." He muttered something under his breath that she couldn't quite hear- undoubtedly about the oft-maligned aide- then said, "Anyway, on account of the fact that he's one of two major players in the delegation, I wanted to see if the constant references to him as 'Ambassador Asha' were intentional, or if someone was getting overzealous with the 'replace' function on their word processor."

"I was wondering the same thing myself, actually," Tevos said, "but considering it only shows up in one document, I think it's safe to say that it's the former, rather than the latter."

"I thought so," Sparatus said, "but seeing as it was sent today, I wanted to be sure it wasn't a last minute correction. Something to ask her about in the morning, I suppose." A pause- then, "There was another word I saw, in the Siho'kan file." A pause. "_See-ho-kuhn?_ Am I saying that right?"

"You are, yes."

"Good. Anyway, it's-" He took a moment, then, at a laboriously slow pace, said, "Seh-kah... Tah-jahl-nahk?"

"I believe that's the name given to their genesis myth," Tevos said. "Or- more correctly, an event that took place during that time."

"Which file was that referenced in?"

"I have it here in front of me, actually," Tevos said. "If you give me a moment, I can give you the article's subheader for reference."

"Actually," Sparatus said, "if you can give me the highlights, I'd be much obliged."

Tevos paused- then said, "Sparatus... correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have a secretary for things like this? Or an aide, perhaps?" There was a telling silence to follow, obliging her to prompt him with an amused, "Should I take that as a no?"

"I-" Sparatus cleared his throat. "Well... my, ah... aide thought it would be good to take it home for study earlier this evening."

"So did mine," Tevos said, "but-"

"And I may or may not have forgotten to transfer the information on the datapad over to my personal files," he said irritably. "To make matters worse, my aide appears to be sleeping, at the moment."

"So- you've already tried contacting him?"

"Multiple times," Sparatus said, frustrated. "I swear, the man could sleep through a nuclear bombardment."

Tevos couldn't help but smile, at that, oddly relieved that she wasn't the only one who was a bit out of sorts. "You do realize that I could have transferred the file on to you earlier this evening, don't you?"

"And I probably would have requested that if I realized the data was missing, at that point," Sparatus said. "Why it wasn't posted onto a shared server, I'll never know. In any event- as I said, I'd be much obliged if you could give me some of the highlights."

"This is, of course, keeping in mind that 'giving highlights' is well below my paygrade-"

"There's an expensive bottle of wine and some pilfered turian art in it for you if you go through the trouble," Sparatus said, his terse interruption nearly getting a solid laugh out of her- something he apparently failed to miss. "And by all means," he amended dryly, "don't feel the need to restrain yourself on my account."

"I'm just amused by the idea that my ability to read aloud might inspire someone to steal from a public gallery," Tevos said, a broad smile on her face.

"The gallery's private," Sparatus said. "And it's not stealing if they owe me a favor." Beat. "Besides, I find I retain things easier if I can talk them through, rather than read them, and I've been staring at datapads for long enough that I feel like my eyes are crossing."

"Fair enough," Tevos said, highlighting one of the passages on the small screen. "Just give me a moment to skim through the file."

Sparatus made a faint sound- one that may have been a grudging 'thank you,' after being hassled- and allowed her to look through the material for long enough to locate the data in question.

Once she had, she read, "_Se'ka Tajal-nak_," aloud, "refers to a period of time in ancient Siho'kan history that has a basis both in myth, and in actual, scientific events. It revolves around a set of twins, brother and sister. The myth itself states that, 'they began as twins conjoined, indivisible, the brother, the heart, forged of a purifying fire, providing his beloved sister warmth, and companionship.' The brother, Kahil, is the sun, while his sister, Sihom, is personified by the moons, and the night sky."

"That's right," Sparatus said. "Something about the moons being her eyes."

"More or less," Tevos said. "She's also thought to be reflected in the apex predator that shares her name- the _sihoma_."

"Is that the..." Sparatus paused, thought it over, and said, "Is that the black thing I saw in the file? Looks like it could take on a krogan and stand a chance at actually winning?"

"It is," Tevos said. "Aelia described it as a cat-like creature, one that was targeted for rites of passage among a tribe's juveniles. They're said to be fragments of the sister, 'pelts reflecting the stars through the forest canopy, like a piece of the sky itself had broken off to roam the land.'"

"That's poetic," Sparatus said mildly. "Though... actually, come to think of it- this is all a bit reminiscent of our titans, isn't it?"

"It is, in a way," Tevos said. "Though, these are celestial, rather than earthbound." Scanning over the file again, she said, "Through the time they were 'conjoined,' as this puts it, the world was covered by darkness, the sister unwilling to share her brother's light with those that walked the earth. This was her first mistake, as she had agreed to tell him when she sensed life on the planet below, so that he might be of service to them."

"They sound less like siblings and more like a married couple," Sparatus said dryly.

"Maybe to you," Tevos said, amused. "It's actually interesting how they're described as symbiotic, in a way. She was afflicted with a ravenous hunger, which his presence in her quelled, but only to a point... and upon seeing new life on the planet, intelligent life, she knew that her time with him was coming to a close. Sought to force those who would eventually be his wards to prove that they were worthy of his gifts by sending her own children, the _sihoma_, out to hunt them down."

"I take that to mean she's the 'evil twin,'" Sparatus said. "One of those depictions that humans would put- what is it... 'muttonchops' on?"

Tevos blinked. "Pardon?"

"Never mind. Please, continue."

"Alright," Tevos said, unable to resist a faint smile. "In any event, the phrase itself, the one you were asking about, refers to a period of darkness that occurs every two millennia or so, and spans for a duration of four to five years. It ended when the brother discovered what his sister was doing, and ripped himself free from her chest. In truth, it was the planet's axis and rotations shifting that 'brought the sun back,' but the mythology remains."

"I'm surprised that didn't cause an extinction event," Sparatus said. "Though, from the sound of it, it came close to doing just that."

"Indeed," Tevos said. "Makes the translation of the phrase all the more apt, for all parties involved."

"And what might that be?"

"According to Aelia," Tevos said, "it's a bit nuanced. When you break it down into its root words, it translates to 'cycle, dark, captive.'" She paused- and, unable to shake the parallel the term had to her own circumstances, softened her voice, and said...

* * *

_"...Pieced together, it translates to 'The Long Night.'"_

* * *

For as long as Yirell stared at the terminal, at the line listed in the comms window- she still found herself hesitant. The name on the screen seemed to stare back at her with all the contempt that came with their last conversation; from a time when she'd promised to delete the frequency from her logs altogether.

It was possible it had been changed, she supposed. Possible that she'd be speaking to an empty line... but so far as she was concerned, it was a chance worth taking.

Putting in a couple quick commands, she let the connection begin, waiting anxiously for a response. For as much as she wanted it to go through, there was just as great a part of her that was desperate to terminate the call before it was answered- and the longer she waited, the more anxious she became.

Then, a signal- and a painfully familiar voice, soft and groggy, raising to say a quiet, "Hello?" Her throat hitched on her response, her reluctance leaving her in silence for long enough to prompt a curious, "Who is this?"

"Edine," Yirell said gently. "It's- good to hear your voice."

Silence; that much was expected. The line, however, stayed connected. A good sign, maybe- but Yirell wasn't making any assumptions to that effect.

"Switch this over to video," Edine said abruptly, suddenly sounding far more awake. "Immediately."

"You know that isn't a good idea," Yirell said, eyes closing. "Besides, I only want to-"

"I don't care what you want," Edine snapped- just as fiery as she'd ever been. "You were told, under no uncertain terms, that you were _never_ to call here again-" A pause. Then, "Goddess, I knew I should have had this line changed, but I wanted to believe that maybe, _for once_, you'd _listen_ to me-"

"I did," Yirell said, "and I'm sorry I had to break my promise, but under the circumstances... I felt it was for the best."

"How could this possibly be for the best?" Edine said; Yirell could almost picture the disdainful look on her younger sister's face by the tone of voice alone, the thought making her wince. "After everything you've done, everything I had to live with-"

"-You won't have to live with it for much longer," Yirell interrupted, though she kept her voice gentle. "Even if all goes well, I still intend to uphold my promise. However... if they don't, I just wanted to say that I'm- sorry... for how things went. For Felori- for-"

"_Don't_- say that name to me," Edine said coldly.

"Edine," Yirell said gently, "she was your bondmate. And I-"

"-Ran off with her to compensate for your own shortcomings?" Edine said, spite plain in her voice. "I'm well aware."

"I suppose I deserved that," Yirell said, letting her eyes close for a time. "Nonetheless, I still wanted to apologize-"

"I don't want your apologies," Edine said coldly. "Not after everything that's happened. Not after you harassed my daughter, after you-" Silence. Then, "Wait a second... what do you mean 'if all goes well?'"

"It'd be better if I didn't explain-"

"_That's not how this works,_ you _bitch_," Edine shouted, the depth of the disdain in the interruption setting Yirell's teeth on edge. "You don't get-" Her outrage was palpable through the connection, crystal clear in how forceful that full-stop was, her voice just barely calming to continue speaking. "You don't have the _right_ to come back into my life, insinuate something like that, and refuse to explain it."

"Maybe not," Yirell said, "and I'm sorry that I can't say more... but this is how it has to be."

"No," Edine said. "No, it doesn't-"

Yirell terminated the connection before the conversation could progress, already well aware of what her sister was gearing up to say. _She's well within her rights to say it,_ she reminded herself; it wasn't Edine's place to understand what was going to happen. Better for both of them that she didn't, defaulting instead to a kind of anger that would estrange them further.

Dwelling on it wasn't her top priority, anyway. She'd done enough of that for one evening.

For now, she had to think on what little chance she had to mitigate the disastrous chain of events that had been kicked into motion. Raising her hand to place another audio-only communique, this time to C-Sec, she deliberated over the address for a time, fingers withdrawing to rub lightly at her chin, thumb brushing against her lips as if to pre-emptively silence herself.

Jona had said Vasir was trustworthy, but whether or not the same could be said of him was suspect, his motives in keeping the spectre's identity hidden from her proving far more troubling. Was he trying to gain the same favor she sought to? Selling secrets in order to accomplish his goals? He had, after all, drugged the woman and, more importantly, gotten away with it.

No, she thought, brow furrowing. No, it was more likely that Selex had inadvertently offered something of value when he'd seen it fit to drug Vasir in the first place; tipped his hand in such a way that lead matron to him, then confirmed every suspicion by offering the substance over.

But what had Vasir given in return that made him so trusting?

She'd nearly called him back to ask, but thought better of it. She didn't have the time, or energy to try and pry any additional information from him. Vasir, on the other hand... Tapping the prompt to send the call through, she opted to take her chances; not to confess, but to bargain.

"C-Sec," was the bland response from the matriarch's terminal- audio only- the announcement making her second-guess her intentions.

Vasir had been understanding during their talk, but the woman was a spectre. Infiltration was part of her purview; assuming that the exchange between them had been sincere could very well have been a fatal mistake.

_She used your niece's name,_ she reminded herself. _How could that have been a mistake?_ Little Ineesa, terrified of the diagnosis she'd been given, her face marred by grief the day she learned she'd be trapped in that awful prison, never able to come out-

"Hello?" the officer- turian, judging by the flanged voice- prompted her again. "Great," he muttered. "Hey, Merrin, I think we got that Telora nut on the line again-"

"It's-" Yirell paused, gathered her wits about her, and said, "I'm... sorry, officer, my terminal malfunctioned for a moment. Can you hear me now?"

"Oh." The officer paused. "Uh... yes. Sorry about that."

"You don't need to apologize," Yirell said, doing her best to quell her anxieties. "It's perfectly alright."

"Right," he said. "Well... uh. What can I do for you?"

"There's someone I need to speak to," Yirell said, finding that, in spite of her best efforts, her throat still felt tight, "and I'm not sure how exactly to reach them. She's- a spectre."

"Alright. You got an authorization code for that?"

"Pardon?"

"I can't put you through without authorization."

"Are you sure?" she said, idly opening the drawer to her left, sifting through the stack of datapads quietly. "This is important."

"Sorry, lady- those are the rules. Best I can do is take your name, get your location, and pass the message along."

"Is it really necessary to give my name?" she asked, lifting one of the datapads to where the small projected photo should have been.

She squinted at the drawer when she found herself unable to locate it, wondering briefly if she'd put it somewhere else, absently listening to the officer's reply. "It is if you want someone to get back to you," he was saying, impatient, but not yet annoyed. "Look, you want to call an anonymous tip in? There's a line for that. Otherwise, there's not a whole lot I can do for you without a name, or location."

But there was no need to call a tip, was there?

That memory had been a precious one, and dangerous besides- one of the few she'd allowed herself to keep. Vasir had been in her office for long enough to find it- and there was no way that picture could have been displaced, not after years of putting it in the same location.

Now, it was gone- and there was little need to wonder why, or how it would be put to use.

_She was taunting you after all,_ she thought, anxiety gripping harder at her chest.

"Ma'am?" the officer said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm here," she said, her eyes remaining on the drawer.

"You want the address for it?"

"Pardon?"

"The, uh- the address. For the tip line."

It would be pointless; a means for the Council and High Command both to track her, and put her back on trial. No escape.

"No," she said, in acknowledgement of that. "No, it's fine. Thank you."

"You sure? If you're trying to get in touch with-"

She disconnected the call before the officer could continue, and leaned back in her chair, fingers steepled, chin resting lightly against her thumbs.

There, she loosened a slow, even exhale in a vain attempt to calm her addled nerves, eyes closing, "Better to assume there's no way out," said to no one in particular, "but, at least..." A pause. Then, softly, as if saying it too loudly might draw attention...

* * *

_"...At least you won't have to live with this for much longer."_

* * *

Tevos looked over an image depicting the great, black beast that made up the stars, its only form of expression seen in its head slumped low between its massive shoulders. Even without distinct facial features, it- she- appeared mournful, lonesome... aimless, in a way.

"When the Long Night is over," she said, tone contemplative, "she searches for him. Chases him for warmth, day in and day out- left to express her unending hunger by sending her children out to hunt at night."

"Almost sounds spiteful, when you think about it," Sparatus observed. "Picking off your brother's wards in an attempt to get him to pay attention to you?"

"It seems rather sad, actually," Tevos said, in spite of herself; Sparatus was a friend, but hardly someone she expressed herself to in any close fashion. "The two are split apart by necessity, each understanding that, for as symbiotic as they'd been, their natures had rendered them incompatible. Even so, they retain their respective duties- servants to their wards, rather than the reverse."

"And is this melancholy view their interpretation?" Sparatus asked. "Or is this yours?"

"It may be the wine's," Tevos admitted, going a bit flush at the lapse; made her grateful for the audio-only connection, for what seemed like the third time that evening. "I indulged in a small glass when I thought it might help me sleep."

"I was wondering why you were sounding a bit whimsical," Sparatus said; his turn to be faintly amused. "I just assumed it had to do with fatigue."

"I'm sure that's part of it," Tevos said. "That said, I suppose 'romanticized' is a fair view to take of the story. As it turns out, the sister is given greater respect, and worship than the brother."

"That doesn't surprise me," Sparatus said. "Aelia _did_ describe them as a matriarchal society, though I'd just assumed that had to do with the females being gargantuan."

Tevos chuckled softly. "Feeling a bit intimidated?"

"Not everyone has your trademark serenity," he said dryly. "And given the inherent cruelty of this- _Sihom_, was it?"

"Yes."

"Given her inherent cruelty, I can only imagine how that might reflect on their leadership."

"Actually... they don't see her as explicitly cruel."

"Ah. Even better."

Tevos smiled, gave a slight shake of her head, and said, "Anyway, as I said, it's a point of pride that she finds them worthy of attack. That they're formidable enough to warrant undergoing her trials at night, though those 'trials' shifted with the coming of the industrial age, obviously."

Sparatus seemed to ponder that for a time, giving a soft, contemplative _mn_ before a brief period of silence. Then, "Doesn't quite dissuade my concerns that we have another set of krogan on our hands, but I suppose that's more amenable than worshipping random acts of carnage."

Tevos took a moment before responding- then said, "I can't help but notice that you're being far more critical than usual this evening."

"It'd be best not to read too far into it," Sparatus said. "Between fatigue and irritation, I'm sure I'd find ways to be critical of even the most charitable organizations."

"And how is that different from your usual?" Tevos asked, unable to help herself.

He made an irritated sound, then said, "As I've said, many times before- I don't object to them in principle, I've just seen far too many charities that are little more than scam operations. And that's not counting-" He paused. "Never mind. Besides the point."

"No, by all means," Tevos said, smile widening. "Better to vent it all tonight than tomorrow evening."

Sparatus grunted. "I know better than to vent it elsewhere. What little training I have doesn't compensate for seven feet of claws and muscle staring down at me, and I somehow doubt Orinia would have my back in that instance." He paused, then said, "That aside... is there anything else I need to know about this 'genesis myth' of theirs, or is that the bulk of it?"

"It's mostly liner notes from here," Tevos said. "That the second recorded instance of the Long Night since the myth's inception solidified belief in it. The event was interpreted as the sister convincing the brother that he wasn't doing his wards any favors by coddling them- told him that if he cared about their chances of survival, he would allow them to prove themselves by letting them undergo another five year trial."

"Not fans of complacence, are they?" Sparatus remarked. "Actually, didn't I read something about the _sihoma_ being considered prey animals in the species profile I was given?"

"They were in ancient times, yes," Tevos said. "The lack of sunlight, and shift in climate made it so the Siho'kans' usual prey species decreased drastically in number, to a point where both they, and the _sihoma_, began hunting each other for food. So, the animals don't just represent an endurance trial, they represent a bountiful meal, and even yielded the necessary material to fashion weaponry."

"And the male deity," Sparatus said. "Kahil. Does he figure into any of their rituals, or customs, or is he merely seen as the one who gave them the opportunity to thrive?"

"Well," Tevos said, "Siho'ka is closer to the poles than the equator, so during winters, he takes his leave of them for a time. His sister, it seems, isn't the only one who gets lonesome."

"That's very sweet," Sparatus said, "but it doesn't answer my question."

Sighing lightly, Tevos said, "He doesn't seem to factor in as heavily as the sister, no." A pause- then...

* * *

_"...Where her actions are direct, his are indirect... and for the most part, he chooses not to interfere, unless he has to."_

* * *

Leaning back from the monitors, Aeza looked up at Yirell quietly, just as Caris did the same, neither of them making comment for a time.

The call to Edine had been a surprise, but the one to C-Sec had been unprecedented, leading Aeza to say, "Well. I'll be damned. She nearly went for it."

"She's in a desperate situation," Caris said. "Under the circumstances, her actions aren't the least bit surprising. However..." He paused, raising a hand to rub at his chin contemplatively.

"You, too, huh?" Aeza said, noting the posture.

"Hm?"

"Just looks like you've got a bad feeling about this."

"Mmn..." Caris looked up at the screen again, quietly puzzling out the matriarch's expression. "Not quite the way I'd put it, but... yes. The way she spoke to her sister was- troubling. Something more to it that I can't quite place."

"Not too sure I like the way she was eyeing that drawer, either," Aeza admitted. "Whatever she saw in there- it made her change her mind real damn quick."

Caris nodded, raising a hand to tap his forefinger against his chin, attention following Yirell as she rose from her chair and began to pace through her office. The tense behaviour didn't last long, however; she only went a couple rounds behind her desk before rifling through its contents, withdrawing a few items that were too difficult to see on the small monitor.

"Appears to be compelling her to act, as well," Caris said, "though I doubt her imperatives are in line with SecLocal's ultimatum."

"Could always drop a line to Sergeant Gallus," Aeza said. "Let her know that she and her boys need to work a little faster."

"It's doubtful that they will," Caris said. "Their deadlines are, after all, as much a part of their contract as the clauses they're holding Yirell to."

"Couldn't hurt to tell them to keep a closer eye on her, though," Aeza said. "Just in case."

"On that," Caris said, "we're in agreement," promptly bringing up his omnitool, and putting in the line he'd been given by the aging turian...

* * *

_"...Let's just hope that our esteemed allies do the same."_

* * *

"Almost seems strange that something as trivial as 'what do the sun and the moons represent' could lead to such a radical division between Siho'ka and Chiojo," Sparatus commented, almost offhandedly, "especially when you consider that their 'myths' share a number of similarities. But, I suppose, there was similar unrest when Palaven's leaders abandoned our own traditions."

"The same could be said for Thessia," Tevos said, still perusing the file in-hand. "It wasn't until recently that Siari became widely accepted, and even then, there are still provinces that don't take kindly to Athame being cast aside."

"Yes," Sparatus said. "Seems even the wisest among us can't quite dodge the growing pains of a culture realizing that they're one world among many."

Tevos _mn_'d, and said, "Well. That having been said, I'll be interested to see how those 'growing pains' pan out for the raloi, though one can only hope that involves settling their ongoing disputes."

"I'm sure they'll find other species to take issue with," Sparatus said dryly. "Bigger problems than 'your long night is my ridiculously long day, clearly this means we can't see eye to eye on anything.' Or... eyes to eyes, as the case may be."

"It's more than that, Sparatus," Tevos said, smiling slightly, "as I'm sure you're aware."

"I am," he said. "I'm just not looking forward to enacting sanctions over a religious dispute, if they come to us looking for a solution."

"_If_ being the operative word," Tevos said. "They haven't gone to all-out war in some time, and seem to be perfectly content to set their differences aside for the time being."

"Assuming the Chiojons are willing to see those differences as having merit," Sparatus said, "which... they don't seem particularly inclined to do."

"It sounds like you would know better than I would," Tevos said. "I haven't had much time to look over the file on Chiojo."

Sparatus chuckled. "Is it my turn to read aloud, then?"

"I'm perfectly capable of reading it on my own," Tevos said, amused. "Besides, if I asked for a return on that favor, I'd be missing out on- how did you put it, again? 'Pilfered art' and expensive wine?"

"You're really going to hold me to that," Sparatus said, "aren't you?"

"I might," Tevos said. "It's been a long week. I could use some small comforts, here and there."

"I'd noticed you were a bit out of sorts these past two days," he said, the comment making her grimace. "I was beginning to think you'd taken ill."

"I'm fine," she said. "Really. As much as I'm excited to take part in this, it's all very wearying."

"And here I thought it might have something to do with Din Korlack's closed meeting," Sparatus said, the subtle shift in his tone making her shoulders go tense. "From what I hear, it'd be understandable."

"It's inconsequential," Tevos replied, unwilling to openly admit to the source of Korlack's information, even though it was clear Sparatus had been tipped off about it. "May not even be a concern, when it comes right down to it."

"I suppose you're right," Sparatus said, not quite buying it, but- relenting, thankfully. "Oh. Speaking of irritants... have you had a chance to speak to Ms. Tinos about the Siho'kan ambassador's 'special request?'" By mere virtue of the tone he took, Tevos wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know what that entailed, no matter how necessary it was, her silence prompting him to say, "I'll take it from the lack of immediate revulsion that you haven't."

"No," Tevos said. "And given the use of the word 'revulsion,' I'm not particularly eager to find out what it is."

"Well," Sparatus said, "considering the whole matter has her ready to pull her own fringe out by the roots, I think it's safe to say that it's important." Adopting a wry tone, he added...

* * *

_"...But it'd be better if I let her tell you all about it. After all, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."_

* * *

Dismissing Petrus once they arrived at the building the AWSU had rented out for bi-weekly meetings, Licaela and Detri made their way inside, the two approaching Rondus, that month's volunteer secretary, behind the front desk.

"Hey, Sergeant," he said, looking up from the notes he was taking. "Everything go alright?"

"Went fine," Licaela said. "Looks like you're having a good time."

"Oh, yeah," Rondus said dryly. "Couldn't be happier. Always did wanna be a desk jockey. All these datapads, emails... and more emails." He glanced at the terminal beside pointedly, then back up to Licaela to say, "You should give it a try sometime."

"Pass," she said, faintly amused. "Any messages while we were gone?"

"Yeah," he said. "That Amet kid's been calling off the hook. Says you were gonna give him an update."

Exchanging a brief glance with Detri, Licaela shook her head, and said, "Well... if I had one, I'd give it to him, but we won't know shit until tomorrow."

Rondus nodded. "That what I should tell him if he calls again?"

"Yeah," Licaela said. "Let him know I'll drop a line even if we don't get confirmation."

"You sure we should wait around on that?" Detri said, uneasily. "I mean... I think it's safe to say that we already know what's going on."

Licaela shot her a weary look. "You really that anxious to tell him his girlfriend's dead?" she said irritably. "'Cause if you are, you're welcome to make the call yourself."

"I'm not anxious," Detri said, spreading her hands in time with an incoming signal announcing itself over Licaela's omnitool projector. "I'm just- saying."

"Yeah, well," Licaela said, calling up her omnitool. "I don't have time to play counselor to some grief-stricken kid tonight, so the next time you say it, try to say it on an open line to him, instead." She paused, looking at the signature from the incoming call, and said, "Hold on. I gotta take this," stepping into one of the siderooms. Accepting the call, she said a quick, "Gallus," into the receiver.

"Good evening, sergeant," a familiar voice said. "I trust you got the tracking number you were looking for?"

"That we did," Licaela said. "Gotta thank you for giving us the heads up. On both counts."

"There's no need to thank me," the cabbie said, "but you're welcome, all the same. Though- you may want to keep an eye out this evening, in case the delivery schedule changes."

"Figured that might be the case," she said. "Don't worry, though. We've already got that covered."

"I'm certain you do, but- some additional coverage wouldn't hurt."

"You think so?"

"I do, yes."

"We'll keep that in mind, then," Licaela said. "And don't worry- we get any delays, we're ready to raise hell."

"I'm sure," the cabbie said. "Have a nice evening, sergeant. I'll keep in touch if I hear anything else."

"It's appreciated," Licaela said. "Gallus out."

Unable to resist a faint show of amusement, Licaela turned, and made her way back into the main lobby of the union building to the curious eyes of the two turians that had been waiting for her. Rondus, for his part, seemed perfectly content to wait for whatever it was she had to say, whereas Detri canted her head to the side like a confounded varren.

Not a big surprise, there.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Detri asked, thick brow quirked slightly. "Did you hear something new?"

"Nothing I didn't already figure," Licaela said. "Just that we need to keep a closer watch on our latest flight risk than we were planning."

Rondus chuckled. "Never been happier to see someone try to make a run for it."

"Tell me about it," Licaela said. "So, listen, is Corvin in back? I gotta let him know to keep his eyes and ears open for any changes in her schedule."

"I've got Sisenna standing in for him," Rondus said, "but considering what this is about, I'm sure you'll have as many 'eyes and ears' as you want."

"Good," Licaela said...

* * *

_"...The way this is shaping up, it'll be the biggest off-site office party we've had in years."_

* * *

"...She asked permission to do _what?_" Tevos asked, dumbfounded, once she'd been told what the 'special request' was from Irana directly, not entirely certain she believed what she was hearing.

"Bring livestock aboard," Irana said wearily. "Even brought her own animals for it. Believe me, I tried to talk her out of it, but she's not listening to me. According to her, her meal has to be slaughtered on the spot, which-"

"-Wait," Tevos said. "Just- one moment." She tried to let that process for a time, then said, "I'm sorry, but... did you say 'slaughtered on the spot?'"

"Yes?"

"And you didn't think this was something that should be mentioned until now?"

Irana paused. "I thought I did." A beat. "Well. Maybe I didn't. But it's in the report from our delegates, isn't it?"

"No," Tevos said, hoping she didn't sound as appalled as she probably looked, "it isn't."

"You sure?" Irana said, uncertain. "I mean... it's possible you might have missed it during the debriefing. You _have_ been pretty distracted lately."

"Ms. Tinos," Tevos said impatiently, "I may be 'distracted,' but I'm fairly certain I'd remember some mention of slaughtering livestock at a formal banquet." She sighed, took a moment to raise a hand to rub at her eyes, and said, "All I recall is that fresh, raw meats are expected at formal dinners. This is a new development... and not a particularly welcome one."

"Oh," Irana said, deadpan, "believe me. I am completely on board with that sentiment. I'm the one that has to go explain this to the press, remember?"

"I certainly don't mean to downplay the role you'll have in this, Ms. Tinos," Tevos said, reigning in her exasperation. "It's just- not the kind of news I wanted to hear this late at night."

"You think I did?" Irana said. "Half the reason I'm awake is because I've been going through various fringe groups, trying to figure out which ones I can, and can't piss off by saying, 'why, yes, there's an innocent animal getting carved up in the Voreia kitchen as we speak, and, oh, by the way, did I mention it has to still be alive while that's happening?'"

"Spirits," Tevos said under her breath. "Why do I get the distinct impression that I don't want to know what the other half involves?"

"Well," Irana said, "you know the first quarter. The rest is figuring out how this is going to pan out with Ambassador Yajati."

Tevos paused- then said, "I take it he objects to this practice as much as I do?"

"Considers it wasteful," Irana said, "and barbaric. Hell, the first time the two countries had a summit, it was called off the moment the animal was marched out and carved up in front of them."

"I thought Chiojons ate raw meat, as well," Tevos said. "Not that I'm surprised to hear that they might have had objections, but-"

"-They eat carrion, actually."

"Excuse me?"

"Their ritual meal," Irana said. "It's carrion. From a time when the desert 'wasn't so forgiving,' but 'gave what it could.' Every advancement they make, they try to 'greet humbly,' so that they don't get too cocky about their achievements."

"That's... noble of them, I suppose," Tevos said, "but I'm not sure I'll be in the right frame of mind to appreciate the gesture."

"Well," Irana said, "the good news is that he agreed to eat dried meats in place of a rotting carcass, but I don't know if that'll hold out now that Ix'alam's got a bug up her ass."

"And what, exactly, put a 'bug up her-'"

"-Ass," Irana concluded, after Tevos trailed off. "You can say it. You're in good company for it."

"I'd rather not get into the habit," Tevos said mildly. "I'm liable to start cursing during the banquet."

"Alright," Irana said, "I wouldn't want to be the one fielding questions about that? But I can't be the only one who'd pay to see it."

"I'm sure," Tevos said, wearied. "Now- could we get back to the subject at hand?"

"Of course," Irana said, faintly amused. Then, sobering, she said, "Ix'alam's ticked off that Yajati only agreed to the 'dried meats' provision out of respect for other species."

"That- sounds a bit petty," Tevos said. "Or is there more to it than that?"

"Oh," Irana sighed, "there is. Apparently, he thought it was a good idea to say that to her personally. Something about not particularly caring what she thought about the practice."

Tevos raised a hand to rub at her face again, eyes closing for a moment. "I see," she said, letting her hand drop, her eyes opening to look back down at the datapad. "And what, exactly, does she think about it?"

"Well," Irana said, "she's been known to say that it's the reason for the Chiojons looking like they're all diseased. Seems he hasn't quite forgiven her for it."

"Was this recent?"

"No. Happened years ago."

"Mn... so much for his people not being prone to holding grudges," Tevos said gently. "Either way, I get the impression that this dinner will be- tenuous, at best."

"Considering that first contact is the only thing that ended that little 'culture war' of theirs?" Irana said. "Yeah. 'Tenuous' sounds about right." She sighed. "Who knows. I hope nothing will come of it, but I get the impression he's fond of any opportunity he can get to 'make a salient point.'"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning," Irana said, "that he indicated that he'd be 'taking the high road' and sticking to his less offensive meal plan, but that he might be rescinding his offer for a joint prayer."

"Joint prayer?" Tevos repeated. "I don't remember receiving any information on that."

"It's where the other ambassadors are coming into play," Irana said. "I'll explain it more detail tomorrow. For now, I just need you to give me the okay to let Ix'alam bring livestock aboard."

Tevos paused- and said, "Have the other councilors given their approval?"

"None of them sounded pleased about it," Irana said, "but, yes, they have. Means this is your call, now."

"That's marvelous," Tevos said flatly, suddenly wishing the glass of water she'd set aside was, in fact, wine. "Does she intend to perform this 'ritual' in front of an audience?"

"No, thankfully," Irana said. "She'll be viewing it remotely, and- well. So will you, and the other councilors. But, it won't be in the middle of the banquet hall, though I'm pretty sure Orenn's not going to like what it'll do to his kitchen."

Tevos furrowed her brow, and said, "If she's willing to view it remotely, why can't she transfer the animals to the off-site butcher shops the food vendors use?" A beat. Then, exasperated, she said, "Is this where you tell me that the practice is a religious one?"

"And a show of trust," Irana said. "On her part, not yours."

"Explain."

"I sent you a file on it," Irana said, "but so far as I can tell, it has something to do with how allowing the animals to be killed and butchered on-site shows that she trusts you, and the others not to steal her food."

"That's very kind of her," Tevos said dryly, "but I don't see how that can't be communicated by performing the slaughter aboard a vessel specifically made for that purpose."

"That," Irana said, "has something to do with consecrating the place where alliances are made, which, like every other tiny detail, is apparently a big deal."

"And saying otherwise would be insulting," Tevos sighed. "Is that right?"

"Insulting is putting it mildly."

Tevos closed her eyes- exhaled slowly, and said, "Of course it is," under her breath. "Very well, Ms. Tinos. Tell her she has permission, and- if it's possible, tell Orenn to make accommodations for it."

"You're pinning that on me?"

"Tell him the order is coming directly from me, if it helps," Tevos said. "I've built up some- 'capital' with him, as it were. Someone may as well get some use out of it. In any event, if that's all..."

"It is."

"Then I should take what time I have left to re-familiarize myself with the Chiojons, and their customs."

"Have fun with that," Irana said. "And- for what it's worth, I don't know that they're expecting you to know everything about them."

"Maybe not," Tevos said, "but I'd prefer to at least make the effort."

"Of course," Irana said. "Goodnight, councilor."

"Goodnight, Ms. Tinos...

* * *

_...And, please, don't hesitate to call me back if something urgent comes up."_

* * *

"I suppose that's all we can do for the time being," Caris said, returning to the bar to place both of the sealed cups, as well as Tela's emptied glass, next to the sink. "All that's left now is to wait for Vasir's meeting with Jona."

"Think we should send her in with a bug?" Aeza said, audibly amused. "I know, bad form to spy on a 'new friend,' but I have to admit- I'd love to be a fly on the wall for this magnum opus of his."

"You've tried that before," Caris said, almost chidingly. "Every time, we always end up with broken equipment. On your end."

"Good point," Aeza said, looking back up at the monitors. "In the meantime- you want me to keep an eye on Yirell, here, for a little while longer?"

"No," Caris said. "I can do that just fine on my own. You, on the other hand... you could use some rest."

Aeza chuckled softly. "Don't I know it. Been one hell of a long day."

"Indeed it has," Caris said. "Seems it has the potential to be a long night for Ergot and Ephesus, as well."

Canting her head slightly, Aeza said, "You think so?"

"It's possible," Caris said, shrugging. "Jona prefers to keep them on a short leash when he's under stress, and judging by his conversation with Yirell, I can't imagine he's in good spirits."

Aeza _hmm_'d lightly, and said, "Suppose I should've thought of that."

"We were all too busy making sure that Vasir's agenda wasn't disrupted," Caris said. "It's an understandable oversight."

"Maybe," Aeza said. "We'll just have to hope it doesn't cause those two any problems."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, personally," Caris said...

* * *

_"...This is, after all, one of the many cases in which their polar opposite stress responses will be to their benefit."_

* * *

Once she was off the line with Irana, Tevos had made it a point to set aside the datapads she'd collected, and focus solely on the data she'd been given about the Chiojons. She'd read all of the information before, committing it to memory, the same way she had with the Siho'kans; had learned that the Chiojo valued balance, respect, and ingenuity over brute force, many of their technological advances coming as a direct result of the deadly heatwaves their continent underwent. They were artisans, scholars, arbiters- and harbored an intense kind of arrogance that she couldn't help but see as familiar.

Her own people were accused of having similar attitudes, after all, their ability to 'get away with it' owed largely to aesthetics. Were that the case- and she was usually quick to say it wasn't- the denizens of Chiojo would have a difficult time retaining that mindset on the galactic stage. Their bodies were mostly bare, skin leathery, their faces slightly more distended, and pointed, in comparison to the blunted beaks- muzzles?- of the Siho'kans, their plumage only apparent on their long necks, and their extremities.

Still, though, they had a peculiar grace to them. Keen eyes, two to each socket for a total of four, that unique pupils- patterning on their skin that was as elaborate as asari markings could be. Markings that were blurring, little by little, every time she focused in on them.

Blinking, she gave a slight shake of her head, suddenly aware of just how heavy her eyelids felt, her eyes themselves wanting to defocus more than they had already. To compensate, she scanned the datapad with her omnitool to transfer the information; let her oft-ignored text-to-speech VI assistant read it aloud for her on a timer that would switch it off automatically, just in case she fell asleep.

Then, letting the file play, she leaned back against the bed, and closed her eyes.

_The region the Chiojo inhabit is arid,_ the report stated, _the direct opposite of Siho'ka, as you might expect. From what we understand of their history, the prolonged period of daylight was absolutely brutal; forced a lot of the inhabitants of those continents to find ways to keep each other alive through the heatwaves. They say it's the sun judging their ability to set aside their own wants, and needs, for the sake of their brothers and sisters, which is what the two moons represent. Terrestrial governance and judgment, rather than celestial. With those aspects gone, the Chiojo saw it as a sign to set aside their differences, and act on each others' behalf. Makes for a strong sense of community, which clashes poorly with a culture that revolves around 'winner takes all.'_

The belief structure had made the political, economic, and basic cultural ideologies irreconcilably disparate, so much so that the two nations had been engaged in a long-standing wars for centuries, leaving many of their allies caught in the middle.

That part, she'd heard before, the realization leading her to open her eyes, and look up at the ceiling. Beyond that, the VI's voice had started to get grating to her, an irritant keeping her from rest rather than anything lulling, prompting her to switch it off, and get under the bedsheets. It was strange to hear impression of it in the back of her thoughts, but she knew why it was there. She'd been listening to it, reading the files for too long, apparently, the annoyance of it causing her mind to race prompting her to turn her attention back to the datapad it had been reading from.

Not that it was any use, the words written on the screen were nearly indecipherable to her, as if all of the notes she'd just glanced over had been spontaneously replaced by gibberish. She only had so long to squint at the readout, however, the soft, blinking light from the decide on the back of her hand informing her of another incoming call. Sparatus again, maybe? Or...

"Councilor," she heard, upon accepting the communique; it was Irana again. "What are you doing?"

Tevos squinted. "Ms. Tinos?" she said, momentarily confused. "I already told you, I was doing some additional study on the Chiojons-"

"I didn't assume it would take this long," Irana replied, agitated.

Her confusion amplified, Tevos said, "Do I have an appointment I need to attend?"

Irana paused. Then, "Oh, Goddess, please tell me you're messing with me," she said, sounding genuinely appalled. "Councilor, you were expected in the Tower a half an hour ago for prep time."

As ridiculous as she felt asking, she said, "Prep time for what?"

The secretary paused, long enough that Tevos could picture the appalled stare on the woman's face. "Councilor, you have a speech in less than an hour."

"A speech?" Tevos said. "Irana... that isn't happening until tomorrow evening."

"Well, yes, there's that," Irana said, "but you were scheduled to give one to the raloi _tonight_, when they arrive."

The question brought on a sinking feeling in her chest, the nagging sense that she'd neglected something important, one that had been with her for a number of days, finally solidifying. Had this been the first she'd heard of a speech, or-?

"Why didn't you tell me about this a moment ago?" Tevos asked, getting up out of bed to make her way to her closet.

"I don't know," Irana said irritably, making no attempt to reign in her 'natural' sarcasm, "maybe because I'd just assumed you'd remember something this important."

"I-"

She really had forgotten, hadn't she? Between her lengthy call to Tela, and the study that came after, she'd allowed it to completely slip her mind.

"You really don't remember," Irana said, starting to sound frantic. "Do you?"

"It doesn't matter, if I do or don't," Tevos said, opening the closet to procure one of the standard gowns she wore behind the podium. "An obligation is an obligation. I just wish I'd had time to prepare."

"You've had a week, councilor," Irana reminded her tersely. "You should've had something ready by now."

Tevos paused in her attempts to take off her nightclothes, frowning at the tone she heard from the younger asari. It was understandable that Irana might be irritable, but she wasn't used to hearing blatant rebukes.

"Do you?" Irana prompted her, before she could make note of it. "Because, if you don't, you need to let me know so I can cover for you- or have one of the other councilors do it."

"I have something," Tevos said, in spite of her better judgment; if anything, she could crib from the speech she planned on giving during the banquet. It would leave her short on material, but- "Don't worry. I'll be there in just a moment."

"Okay," Irana said. "Alright. Thank you." A sigh- then...

* * *

_"Just try to make it quick; the delegation'll be here any minute, and I don't want them asking any uncomfortable questions."_

* * *

"Where were you two?" Selex snapped out as Ergot lumbered through the door, Ephesus following behind him. "It's been hours since you left, and I _know_ it doesn't take that long to eat."

Ergot paused- and said, "Wearily; Jona, we don't have to explain ourselves to you, but if you must know, we wanted to do some shopping while we were out."

"Shopping?" Selex said, eyes narrowing. "What could elcor possibly shop for around here that _isn't_ food, or- those... shawl things?"

"Computer parts, for one," Ephesus said.

"I told you I can upgrade those on my own," Selex said testily. "So. What was it you were looking for?"

The two exchanged a brief glance.

"Sheepish explanation," Ephesus said, "it's only a few days until I'd normally receive my first markings. We wanted to see if there was someone in the district who could do it for us."

"Your-" Selex paused. "Oh. I wasn't aware it was your birthday soon." Clearing his throat, he looked back down at his terminal. "It's, ah... it's fine, then. Nothing to worry about. I just- could've used your help."

"Curious," Ergot said, "on what."

"My presentation for tomorrow, of course," he said. "It- might be a bit more abbreviated than I'd like, but... I need to be certain that everything goes through without a hitch."

"Uncertain," Ergot said, "what do you mean by that."

"You'll see," Selex said. "Nothing to be concerned about, though. I assure you."

"Wary," Ephesus said, "neither of us said we were concerned. Jona, what are you up to."

"Like I said," Selex replied, turning back to his terminal to continue his work, "you'll see."

Or- at least make the appearance of continuing his work. Waiting until the two elcor went to their personal terminals, the tapestry that separated them from the main room drawn, he brought up his messaging screen, and deleted the paragraph of _I'm sorry_'s from the input window, a frown spreading over his face.

"Idiot," he said under his breath, to no one but himself.

Taking a breath, he gave a shake of his head before the self-recrimination continued, and began typing, ready to switch back to assembling his presentation to Vasir at a moment's notice.

_You can trust Vasir, Yirell,_ he wrote. _We can both trust her. And I hope, once we get through this, once I prove it to you, you can trust me again, too... even though I know it'll take some time._

He paused, looking over the words carefully. Judging them to be adequate, he continued, adding, _What we're about to do is groundbreaking. It will change everything. Whether it's for your imperatives, or mine... I've come to the conclusion that it doesn't matter, and that, no matter which way this goes-_

* * *

_-they'll never see it coming._

* * *

It was a small mercy that the auxiliary apartment Tevos occupied was so close to the Tower. That alone enabled her to rush to the elevator that would take her to the main foyer, hoping that anyone who still inhabited the hallways didn't notice her frantic state. Her pace was quick enough that by the time she reached, and boarded the elevator, her heart was pounding.

How could she have forgotten something so important?

A memory was quick to answer, of Tela Vasir staring down at her with pitch black eyes, a thin sheen of sweat on her face. Of the moment the younger matron had said, in a heated voice, _If you had any idea how badly I wanted to-_ before the admittance was cut short... but the impression was still there, easy to continue. Had been continued, in moments of privacy, as _wanted to touch you, wanted to hear you, wanted to do everything you haven't let anyone do for nearly two centuries-_

She shut her eyes; went flush at the thought, humiliation biting deeply enough into those thoughts that it very nearly made her squirm. Was she really so distracted by what had happened between her and a subordinate that she had allowed it to completely slip her mind?

It certainly appeared that way.

Straightened as the doors to the elevator slid open to reveal the rows of staircases leading up to the Citadel Tower, the appearance of it making her wonder why she hadn't taken the indirect route to the Chambers themselves- especially once it became clear that the raloi delegation had arrived before her. They turned to face her as she stepped out of the elevator itself, distracted from the conversations they were having amongst themselves to appraise her. All of them wore the encounter suits she'd seen in pictures- _makes them look like plague doctors,_ Udina had said- with their blank, white faces, hollow eyes, and thick, leathery hoods.

Only the matriarch, Ix'alam, went without protective gear, Tevos's path sure to intersect with her own. In spite of her grace, saying nothing of her sheer presence, she wasn't quite as visually impressive in person as she was in the images Tevos had seen of her, the intricate attire she wore forsaken for something more mundane, but her impressive height drew the eye effectively. From her plumage, to her skin, she was almost entirely black with thin, decorative streaks of white, her long neck coated in feathers so fine that it looked like fine, downy fur. Her hands and feet, sharply clawed, were the only things that remained bare, thick feathers splaying out from her wrists, and lengthened arms giving the impression of wings, even though Tevos knew they were vestigial.

It was her eyes that stood out, same as they did in the pictures, the large, almond-shaped sockets host to two each, with two small protrusions over her brows, and one beneath the eyes themselves, that looked like silver beads, lending to a strange illusion amidst the white, decorative markings that colored her face.

The rest were not so distinct; they shared her body type, with only a couple that stood anywhere near her height- but aside from that, not a one of them appeared in any way distinct. There was no way she could tell them apart.

This was going to be a disaster. Already _was_ a disaster. She didn't need to see Irana's disapproving expression to know that.

"Ambassador Ix'alam?" she said, regardless, as she approached the matriarch, hoping that addressing the Siho'kan first wasn't a faux pas she'd regret later. "It's a pleasure to-"

"We don't have time for introductions," Irana said abruptly. "You're late enough as it is."

Ix'alam looked to Irana curiously, head canting slightly once she turned back to face Tevos; had little to say, in respects to the rebuke.

"Ms. Tinos," Tevos said, attempting to remain calm, "it only seems appropriate that-"

"You need to get up there," Irana said simply. "Now. You've only got so much time to prepare." Upon receiving a mystified look, she merely shook her head, and shoved a datapad into the councilor's hands. "Here. Use this for liner notes, and go up there to do a practice round. Just remember, I can only hold them off for so long."

"I understand," Tevos said, foregoing a usual reprimand; given her tardiness, she was willing to let the secretary's brusque behaviour slide. "Thank you."

She glanced towards Ix'alam, then; received only a slow nod of recognition, before those keen, catlike eyes shifted towards the steps, the raloi matriarch's head inclined towards the staircase.

It was apparent that she wasn't going to bring the matriarch's attention back to her, prompting her to take a couple awkward steps back, one hand raising to rub lightly at one side of her neck, a move she immediately stopped when she saw Irana shooting her a cross look. It was a nervous gesture, one she knew better than to make, one that was hardly befitting of her station.

She was the councilor, not a frightened maiden- but goodness knows, as she approached the staircase, she certainly felt like one.

The impression became pervasive as, upon ascending the steps leading up to the chamber, she noted inwardly that she was approaching as a visitor would, not a councilor. Had there ever been a time she'd come this direction, moved to address the Council as an individual? Or had it only been once, when she had to give testimony on her predecessor's misdeeds?

Would her own aide be making this walk in the near future, besides, when the banquet had concluded, and Din Korlack made his move?

The question made her ill at ease as she took to the second set of stairs; made her want to glance behind her to see how many of them were watching her, to see if that contempt was still present on Irana's face, but she knew better. Continued walking until she found herself approaching the platform so many had spoken from, her eyes coming to rest on the back of a lone asari standing at the far edge.

She didn't need to ask who it was, even though it came as a surprise.

"You're late," Tela said, looking up towards the podium Tevos normally stood behind.

"So I've heard," Tevos replied, taking her approach slowly.

"Anything you plan to do about that?"

Tevos frowned. "There's only so much I _can_ do," she said. "You know that."

"I suppose." Tela's gaze shifted over the four podiums in front of her, arms raising to cross over her chest. "Ready to get on with it, then?"

Tevos glanced down at the datapad in her hand, eyes failing to focus on the words. Now that the source of her distraction was here, in front of her... it was like looking at gibberish. Only then did she look back in the direction she came, suddenly wishing she'd asked Irana to come with her; found she needed the assistance.

"Not that," Tela said, voice much closer, suddenly- hands on Tevos's shoulders to turn her around; have her face the way down the staircase, away from the podiums. "This," the spectre continued, soft breaths warming the skin of her nape, hands gliding up to the small zipper that held her dress together.

The zipper sliding downwards made her shoulders go tense, her heart, which had mercifully calmed, picking up its pace again- moreso, when she felt cold air touch her skin, and did little to stop it.

"Tela," Tevos said distractedly- ineffectually, her voice betraying the desire that sparked in her, "please... I need to prepare."

"Kind of you," Tela said, "but completely unnecessary. You've been ready for this all week."

"Not this," Tevos said. "The speech-" She took a breath, caught by the sensation of Tela's hands drifting beneath the opening of her dress, the spectre's fingers circling around until they ran directly over her breasts. "Ms. Tinos is-"

"Not coming," Tela said, palms taking the place of her fingers, squeezing the pliant flesh delicately. "It's not her place to," she continued, fingers slipping beneath the sheer material of the bra that still offered Tevos some cover, an amused sound raising from her at the rough gasp the move earned her. "Nervous?" she asked teasingly, though her voice had an air of dispassion to it.

"No," Tevos said, regardless of how unnatural the sensations were beginning to feel- how disparate Tela's tone was in comparison to the actions taken. "I know what you want to do. There's no reason-" Her breath caught as Tela's fingers rolled the hardened peaks of her breasts between them, a shot of pure pleasure issuing up from between her legs, as if she'd been touched there directly, "N- no reason for concern," amended distractedly.

"I know," Tela said, lips drawing over the curve of Tevos's inset ear, one of the hands that teased her disengaging to drift down along her abdomen, flirting with the possibility of shifting beneath the thin material of her undergarments. "But I don't want this," she continued, fingertips nudging beneath the waistband. "You do."

"You don't have to be modest," Tevos said softly, distractedly, muddied by the spark of arousal Tela's attentions earned- body going rigid as that wandering hand shifted further downwards.

"I'm not being modest," Tela said, the dispassion in her tone seeming to amplify, the closer she got to her intended target. "But I won't defy an order."

And then, contact- the sensation of fingers teasing directly over the heated, arousal-slick flesh between Tevos's thighs, the whiplash shock to her nerves so surprisingly intense that she had little to no desire to ask what was being implied, much less offer an argument. Instead, she felt her back arch, her breathing shifting to shorter huffs, voice raising in a helpless moan as her free hand shifted backwards to make a grab for the younger matron's hip, desperate both to encourage, and to find some stability.

"Just remember," Tela murmured against her skin, the firmness of the touch between her legs increasing, drawing a soft whimper from her, "if I can see this-"

"-so can they," Tevos whimpered- knew she should be alarmed by the comment, but found that she couldn't bring herself to care about it. "It doesn't matter," she said, urging Tela on with an arch of her back. "It's already over anyway."

"Does that mean I can stop?"

Tevos eyes flickered open in spite of the overload of stimulation, brow furrowing in confusion- asked, "Do you want to?" even in spite of knowing the answer.

Tela merely chuckled ruefully, her fingers shifting downwards to tease at Tevos's entrance, lingering there to tease her, to make her beg...

* * *

_"...After the things I've seen," she said into elder matron's ear, words coated in a thin film of disgust, "who wouldn't?"_

* * *

Tevos's eyelids snapped open the very instant the question had been posed, bleary gaze coming to rest on the datapad alongside her. She was laying on her side, the covers half-pulled over her; could see that the moonlight that had streaked in from the Presidium's false sky had been replaced by the artificial sun, the shift letting her know that she'd not only fallen asleep, but had slept for some time, a fact the clock alongside her helpfully corroborated.

It had barely felt like an hour had passed, much less several; like she'd dozed off, not at all like she'd slept, the brevity of the dream- _Spirits_, that _dream_- making it feel as though she'd gotten no rest at all. It didn't bode well for the coming day, so far as she was concerned, threatening her with all the same levels of distraction she'd endured over the past week.

All the more reason to get up, and go about her business. It was late enough in the morning to warrant it, and she had more than enough to attend to- first and foremost, a quick call to Irana, without stopping to wonder if the younger asari was awake in the first place.

Something about hearing the woman's voice, removing it from the associations made in the dream itself, that seemed entirely too pressing.

Made her grateful when the call was answered, Irana's greeting of, "Councilor," coming through with no trace of the biting tone the press secretary's reflection had used. "Late to bed, early to rise?"

"I could say the same for you," Tevos said, opting not to go immediately to the closet; only so many retreads she cared to take, her route instead shifting towards the kitchenette for something quick to eat. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Some," Irana said. "Enough. Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"You said something about a joint prayer last night," Tevos said, opening the fridge to peruse its contents. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind bringing me up to speed on what that entailed."

"Oh." Irana paused- then said, "I sent that information along to your aides, actually."

They're not likely to be awake just yet," Tevos said. "And I'd prefer they get as much rest as they can. Do you mind covering some of the details, in the meantime?"

"I-" Irana paused again. "Yeah," she said. "I can do that."

"Thank you," Tevos said. "It's appreciated."

Not exactly her usual fare for a morning conversation, much less when she still felt groggy- but she had no intention of being caught unawares by erroneous details. Nor did she care to dwell on what had happened after the scenario in which she had, forcing aside the instinctual reaction her body had to it.

She knew- had to remind herself- that even in the best of circumstances, the words spoken throughout the dream were a reflection of everything she knew about her 'fraternization' with a subordinate... and that the actions they'd been running parallel to were little more than the medium in which they were presented: a dream.

A fantasy; an escape from everything that had been making her anxious throughout the week.

Nothing more, nothing less


	21. The Last Thing This Crap Needs

**[**21 **::** The Last Thing This Crap Needs is a Soundtrack **]**

* * *

It was late morning by the time Tevos left her auxiliary apartment, and her office behind, the faint reminders of the dream- of rushing out the doors in a panic- only partly circumvented by giving herself more than enough time to prepare for the induction ceremony.

Not that there was ever such a thing as 'enough time.' Her aide, Corynne T'Lina, would- as always- be waiting to give her an update once she got to the primary offices of the Citadel Tower. After that, her three colleagues in the Council, alongside Irana, and her Director of Communications, Adira Kahri, would be waiting for her in the briefing room for a meeting.

Stepping onto the elevator, she could feel a brief twinge of uneasiness, the idle time she had between floors giving her mind more than enough time to dwell on what had greeted her in her sleep, once those doors slid open.

_You've presided over an induction that was far more contentious than this one,_ she reminded herself quietly, inhaling steadily as the elevator began to slow. _You've done this job ill, distracted, upset..._ She let her eyes close for a time- _the only difference here is an uncertain future_- exhaling slowly, steadily- _and that, you need to put out of your mind_. Allowed the last moment of quiet to be a transitory one; allowed herself to calm as the doors slid open, and the chaotic hive of activity that was the upper floors of the tower- everything from dignitaries, to Council staff rushing to and from their assorted tasks- came into view.

True to form, the only person that was stationary- save for those that weren't waiting for her to disembark from the elevator solely so they could get on- was her aide, as timely as ever.

"Councilor," Corynne said, diligently falling in step beside her as she made her way down the hall.

"Ms. T'Lina," Tevos replied. "I trust you're well this morning."

"Well enough," Corynne said. "You?"

"The same, more or less," Tevos said, stopping by a small datacenter, and bringing up her omnitool. "You said you had some news for me?"

Corynne nodded as Tevos synched the omnitool to the device, looking down to a datapad in hand. "Just a couple things we need to go over before your meeting."

Closing down her omnitool once the daily briefings had synched, she said, "Is it something the deputy councilor can deal with?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Corynne said. "According to her, that start-up colony, Irelli? The one just off of-"

"I know the one you're referring to, Ms. T'Lina," Tevos interrupted. "You don't need to explain."

"Right," Corynne said, shifting gears. "Sorry. Anyway, ah- as I was saying, it was placed under an embargo last night, and Thereen needs authorization to proceed with an intervention before it gets ugly."

"An embargo?" Tevos said. "That's already ugly enough on its own, isn't it?" All she needed to see was a vague shrug as a prompt to ask, "Who ordered it?"

"Colonial administration," Corynne said. "They say that since the colony insists on having a labor strike, they're not producing any goods, so... _apparently_, they're not entitled to receive any."

"You'll need to refresh my memory," Tevos asked, accepting a datapad from one of the staffers flagging her down. "Is this a colony that can produce its own food? Or is it dependent on imports?"

"Dependent," Corynne said, as Tevos scanned over the information on the pad itself; a resolution passed from the day before that required authorization.

"To what degree?" Tevos said, jotting down her signature.

"They won't be self-sustaining for another year or so. So... fully."

Tevos paused- glanced towards Corynne. "Starving them out, then?" She didn't wait for an answer- just shook her head, and said, "That's charming," under her breath.

"Very."

"And serves the purpose of answering my next question," Tevos said, holding up the small device to get a quick scan of her iris. "Tell Thereen she has my permission to proceed," she continued, handing the datapad back to the staffer, "and that she can be as aggressive as she likes in pressing for a mediated negotiation between both factions. I don't want the colony's provisional leadership to be left out of this."

Corynne paused for all of a heartbeat- then said, "There's one small problem with that."

"What?"

"The corporation that the laborers are working for-"

"Yes? What about them?"

"They've been a major contributor to High Command. The CEO, ah... One second." Corynne looked down at her omnitool, somehow managing to side-step another near collision. "Alright," she said. "Here it is. Her name's Visella. She's one of Matriarch Tilori's primary supporters."

"Primary lobbyists," Tevos corrected. "To be honest, I'm surprised to hear that she's coming out of the woodwork these days. I'd have thought she'd be bright enough to lay low, but I suppose I overestimated her grasp of common sense." A pause- then, "Has she made any statements about it? Publicly? Privately?"

"She has, actually. Talked to colonial administration directly, saying it'd be a real shame if they were caught 'bowing to terrorists.'"

Tevos slowed somewhat, incredulous. "She actually used the word 'terrorists?'"

"Yes," Corynne said mildly, glancing back down at her own datapad. "Yes, she did."

"And what was the response from the administration officials?" All Tevos needed to see was the slight grimace on Corynne's face to know the answer. Loosing a light sigh, she said, "Well, then," under her breath, and picked up her pace again. "I see we're off to a lovely start with these negotiations."

"Not quite the way I'd put it," Corynne said, smiling lopsidedly, "but I suppose that's as good a description as any."

"It'll have to do for now," Rounding the corner to make her way towards the briefing rooms, she continued by saying, "Thankfully for us, it's highly unlikely that High Command will back her on this. They know the Council Charter as well as anyone."

"So," Corynne said, "is that a go ahead?"

"It is," Tevos said. "As I said before, be sure to tell the deputy councilor that she shouldn't hesitate to use more... aggressive language than usual, since it's clear that 'assertive' isn't hitting the right chords."

Corynne nodded, jotting down a couple more notes on her omnitool. "I'll pass that along. Oh-" She looked up, and said, "And before you go in there, you should know that Valern and Sparatus aren't in the best of moods this morning."

Tevos arched a brow. "And Udina?"

Corynne shrugged. "It's hard to tell with him. Easier just to say he's at a baseline, I guess."

"Sounds about right," Tevos said, offering an amused smile in spite of herself. "Even if he is a bit more irritable, he tends to be in high spirits when Sparatus... isn't."

"I noticed," Corynne said, withdrawing the datapad out from under her arm to hand it over to Tevos. "Anyway, here's the information I've got on the colony. Do you want me to give you a call when I hear any updates about the meetings?"

"Yes," Tevos said. "Just try to keep in mind that I'll have comms silenced during the induction, and the joint ceremonies."

Corynne nodded again, and made a note about the radio silence in her omnitool. "By the way," she said, "I was meaning to tell you. Thanks- for inviting me along. To the banquet, I mean. I wasn't expecting that."

"You put enough work into the details that you deserve to get some enjoyment out of it," Tevos said, smiling faintly. "Oh- and speaking of, let Thereen know that if she finds herself wrapping things up a little early, no one would fault her for being late to the dinner. Assuming, of course, that being let out of the talks early isn't an indication that she's started a civil war."

Corynne offered a faint smile, and said, "I'm sure she'll do her best not to." Letting her omnitool fade out, she said, "Good luck with the induction ceremony," and turned to start down the hallway. The only thing she added was a quick, "And I'll let you know if anything else comes up," over her shoulder before picking up her pace.

Left Tevos to hit the door panel for the office, and stepped inside just in time to hear Sparatus's incredulous question of, "Won't that look a bit silly? Us staring blithely at a screen and occasionally having a horrified reaction?"

"I think the point is to keep from looking 'horrified,'" Valern had replied blandly, "though I don't know that any of us can promise anything when it comes to the daily review of microexpressions."

"Spirits," Sparatus growled, as Tevos motioned Adira over to her, "are they still doing those?" He shook his head, adding, "What am I saying?" under his breath. "Of course they are."

"Councilor," Adira said as she approached, keeping her voice low as the discussion continued amidst Tevos's colleagues. "Not exactly the time to be 'fashionably late.'"

"I'm aware," Tevos said gently, "and you have my apologies for that. I had some matters to clear up with my assistant concerning today's schedule."

"Anything I need a heads up for?" Adira asked.

"Yes," Tevos said. "You'll want to tell your staff to pay attention to any news feeds regarding Irelli. They may be- rather talkative, in the next few hours."

Adira nodded, and stepped out of the room for a time as Tevos took her seat at the table, "I take it that it's safe to assume this is about the... eventful part of the banquet," said as her only means of greeting.

"You missed the best part," Sparatus said. "About how we'll be 'revoicing' our lines."

"Never mind that we'll be listening to the slaughter through earpieces," Udina added. "Apparently, it doesn't count if we can't hear it."

Valern made an irritated sound, and said, "It's one of the few times in my life I can say quite honestly that I'd rather be listening to krogan opera."

Udina paused. "Did you really just say 'krogan opera?' Please tell me that's not an actual-"

"It's the closest approximate term that can be applied to it," Valern replied. "More of a crude description than anything else."

"And it's also besides the point," Tevos said, looking up at Irana. "Are you certain that revoicing is the best option? It runs the risk of causing some unnecessary delays."

Irana shrugged. "Prompters would have been too unsightly, and datapads-"

"-Are a bit uncouth, I know," Tevos interrupted. "I'm just concerned about the flow of the ceremony. Granted, I realize that it's likely to come off a bit stilted since we haven't had much time to rehearse, but..."

"It'll be fine," Irana said. "The delegates already know to expect some delays, here and there."

"That's good, I suppose," Tevos said, looking back down at the datapad in hand. "The last thing we need today is a diplomatic nightmare."

"It's already a nightmare," Sparatus said, looking to Irana. "And I'm sure Ms. Tinos will be happy to tell you why."

Tevos looked at Irana curiously, the attention prompting the press secretary to clear her throat, and say, "The, ah... 'livestock' isn't what we thought it was."

"Meaning?" Tevos asked, brow raised.

"Meaning they brought a predator on board," Sparatus said. "One of those- black things."

Tevos didn't bother to hide the stare she shifted between Irana, and Sparatus, at that. "A _sihoma_."

"It's elderly," Irana was quick to say, "and 'declawed,' apparently."

"And I'm thinking of starting up a betting pool on whether we'll be seeing a slaughter," Udina amended, "or a massacre. Either way, the headlines should be entertaining."

"I'll say," Sparatus said under his breath.

"Why wasn't I informed about this until now?" Tevos said, breaking her dumbfounded silence. "Or did you just find out?"

"I only just found out," Irana said. "Apparently, they fall under the raloi's definition of 'livestock.' It's being held in customs with its handlers, at the moment."

"I take it Ix'alam still has no intention of withdrawing her request?" Tevos asked.

"She was a bit more understanding when we mentioned that a predator presented a minor problem, and why," Irana said dryly, "but she urged us to consider going ahead with it. Gave every assurance that the animal wasn't a danger to anyone."

"Maybe by her standards," Sparatus said. "Even in an environmental suit, I don't doubt that she could wrestle that thing single-handedly."

"Actually," Udina said, "according to her dossier, she's done it more than once. Seems their military leaders are required to prove their worth every time they make major advancements in rank."

Sparatus grunted, but couldn't keep from looking vaguely impressed. "I wasn't aware she was military."

"Most of the Siho'kans are," Valern said blandly, "which you'd know, if you read the profile."

Sparatus glanced at Tevos, as if to assure himself that she wasn't going to say anything- cleared his throat, and replied, "I did. That detail must've slipped my mind."

"I'll admit, it slipped mine, as well," Tevos said, honestly enough. "It's not a crucial detail to the ceremony, is it? I didn't see anything mentioned about it."

"It's not," Irana said. "And we should get back to talking about it before it gets too late. You four still need to meet with your communications directors before the induction ceremony."

"Does this mean we're getting a pass on press conferences for the day?" Sparatus asked.

"For today, yes," Irana said. "Tomorrow, you'll be answering questions separately, but for now, you're fine. Now... can we get on it?"

They did, as best they could, with the biggest point of contention being none other than whether or not to allow the animal that Ix'alam had brought with her for the banquet. Though it took several calls to the ambassador herself to discuss specifics, there was, at least, a consensus that was reached between the two sides. The animal would be tranquilized, heavily, and the meat that was served would instead be from the fresh cuts in the Voreia's own kitchen, so as to avoid any bad interactions with the drug used to keep it from attacking.

It wasn't the most elegant solution, but it was something they could all abide by, regardless of Ix'alam's assurances that any casualties that occurred due to the _sihoma_ acting out would be her responsibility.

From there, it was a simple matter of the four of them disbanding to speak to their own communications directors. Adira, for her part, was still elsewhere to talk to her staff, leaving Tevos alone with Irana for a time; gave her the opportunity to approach some of the topics that were still weighing on her.

To that end, she said, "Ms. Tinos," before the press secretary could go elsewhere, "if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

"I was about to say the same to you," Irana said. "When you walked in, you took Adira aside and asked her some questions. What was that about?"

"Hopefully," Tevos said, "it won't amount to anything other than posturing, on the part of colonial administration. Seems they've decided to be more aggressive, where the Irelli colony is concerned."

"Irelli?" Irana said, arms crossing over her chest. "Is that the colony that's neck deep in a labor dispute, or am I thinking of something else?"

"No," Tevos said, accepting the datapad Irana handed to her and putting it on top of the one Corynne had given her to study. "Though it's a bit more than a labor dispute, at this point."

"Define 'a bit more.'"

Looking up from the datapad, Tevos said, "Just that I wouldn't be terribly surprised if it prompted more talk of secession."

"Secession?" Irana said. "You really think they'd go that far?" Rather than wait for an answer, she shook her head, and said, "Never mind. Considering I just heard the word 'embargo,' I shouldn't be too surprised."

"No," Tevos sighed. "You shouldn't. Either way, you, and Adira both should contact Thereen about it this afternoon, if you can find the time. Assuming you don't hear anything about it during this news cycle. If you do-"

Irana raised her hand. "I'm not a rookie, councilor," she said, though hardly sounded insulted. "If I hear so much as a passing reference to it on the feeds, I'll have my staff hunt her down."

"Thank you," Tevos said gently, scanning over the information on the datapad. "By the way, you should speak to Corynne about consolidating the datapads you two hand off to me. Carrying two or three around at any given time is a little ridiculous." Then, after a moment, she asked, "Are these the questions for the briefing?"

"Yes," Irana said. "The revised list just came in this morning. I left in the ones that didn't get approved in there at the end, just in case someone decides to be cute and bring them up anyway."

Tevos frowned. "More to do with the economy than I was anticipating," she said. "I take it they've become aware of the upcoming summit?"

Irana nodded. "They've been calling it an 'overglorified job fair,'" she said. "And media reps from the Vol Protectorate seem to think it's just a ceremonial gesture, not an actual fix."

"Well," Tevos said, scanning over the questions, "they're welcome to think whatever they like, and they're likely to anyway. I don't see any reason to address their concerns if all that will come of it is the usual hyperbole."

"Does that mean you want me to stonewall them?"

"Not entirely," Tevos said, setting the datapad down on the table. "Confirm that the summit is taking place, be blunt about what it entails, but that the details themselves are better left to those coordinating the effort, for the time being."

"You sure?" Irana asked. "They'll just assume you have no idea what's going on."

"You're perfectly capable of communicating otherwise," Tevos replied, offering a faint smile. "Though, if you'd be so kind as to remind them that, asari or no, I am not singlehandedly controlling the economy, or unemployment, I'd be much obliged."

"You trying to tell me you don't?" Irana said, as Adira stepped back into the room. "Well. Normally, I try not to get disillusioned until much later in the day, but I suppose it doesn't hurt to start early."

"I like the implication that there's ever a time you're _not_ disillusioned," Adira replied, coming to a halt alongside Tevos.

"Usually, an implication's all it'd be when it's not last call," Irana said, "but I've been trying to be more positive lately."

Adira smirked. "That positivity doesn't happen to prescription strength, does it?" Earning a shrug by way of response, she brought up her omnitool, and said, "Irana's thrilling nightlife aside," to Tevos, "I didn't pick up any chatter about the colony, but one of the sub-directors did hear a little something about gross overspending on a certain 'lavish banquet.'"

"Of course she did," Tevos said under her breath. Then, "And I'd imagine they have something to say about where that 'gross overspending' should be directed, as well."

"Plenty," Adira said. "But don't worry. You still put the 'classy' in 'classism' so far as most public polls are concerned." When the aside didn't earn a smile, she cleared her throat, and said, "Otherwise, the relief efforts on Belan were mentioned once or twice. It's not going over as well as they'd hoped, but it's still a talking point."

"And that's already been broadcast?" Tevos said, though she hardly needed the nod of confirmation. "Has the hanar government said anything about it?"

"There's been more than a few indications that they're not exceptionally fond of it being put to use the way it is," Adira said, "but they haven't made an official statement about it."

"Something to speak to the hanar ambassador about, I suppose," Tevos said. "Assuming either of you have the time."

"Not today," Irana said, "but I'll be making it a point to defer all questions to him about it." Pausing, she glanced at Adira again and said, "How widespread is the talking point, anyway?"

"There's only a couple agencies running with it," Adira said, "but it's prominent enough that you can expect to get quizzed on it during your briefing."

"How long ago did you find out about this?"

"My assistant just let me know about it a second ago," Adira said, "so you can stop thinking of ways to fire your deputy."

Irana smirked, glancing up from her omnitool. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's not a matter of 'how,' it's just a matter of 'when.'"

"Right," Adira said. "My mistake." Turning to Tevos, she said, "Anyway- is there anything else you wanted to ask me, councilor, or is that it?"

"If you have something that needs doing," Tevos replied, "I can just speak to Ms. Tinos about it."

"Sounds like a fair punishment for keeping me waiting," Adira said, stepping towards the door, "but completely unnecessary." Offering a nod to Tevos, she sobered, and said, "Councilor," an amused smile shot in Irana's direction to offer a wry, "Ms. Tinos," before she exited the room.

It earned an arched brow from the press secretary, but the expression eased once the door slipped shut, Irana's attitude quickly shifting back to all business to ask, "So," her attention turning back to Tevos, "what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well," Tevos began, "I realize Ms. Kahri might be the one to ask about this, but I was wondering if any reports have been circulating about the geth."

"None that I'm aware of," Irana said, "aside from the usual, at least. They're still a hot topic, but they didn't come up in the list of questions I got handed."

"Good to hear," Tevos said. "Though... I'd be grateful if we could arrange a meeting to speak about a contingency plan. Especially in light of the- intel... you managed to dig up for me. I don't want to be caught unawares."

Irana paused- looked faintly confused for a moment, then, upon realizing what Tevos was referring to, said, "Right. With everything going on, I'd nearly forgotten about that." She canted her head to one side, and asked, "You didn't find out anything new, did you?"

Tevos _mn_'d. "No. It seems that, whoever leaked the information gave Vinckeia reason to double down. Even the brokers we contacted through a go-between refused to offer a sale price."

"Copyright violations, I bet," Irana said, echoing Tela's own assessment from almost a week before. "Gets 'em every time." She sifted through a datapad, and absently asked, "Have you got anyone looking into it for you?"

"Yes," Tevos said. "Though you aren't going to like who it is."

Irana looked at her for a time, expression flatlining. "It's Vasir, isn't it?" Shaking her head, she said, "She's liable to get a fat head with all the opportunities you've been giving her to grandstand."

"It's not exactly something you can publicly take credit for," Tevos reminded her. "Besides, I-" Tevos paused- found herself privy to a distinct feeling of deja vu. Nonetheless, she said, "Mn. I'm feeling a bit like a go-between, actually. It wasn't that long ago that I had to rise to your defense when she was the one to make an offhanded remark."

"'Rising to my defense?'" Irana said, allowing for a wry smile. "Well. I'm honored, but-"

"Ms. Tinos," the two of them heard over the press secretary's omnitool. "The delegation is here, and the press corps is waiting for you."

"Right on schedule," Irana said under her breath. "You ready?"

"As ready as I can be, I suppose," Tevos sighed. "I just need to remind myself that I'm presiding over an induction, not announcing a war."

"Yeah," Irana said, "not a whole lot to launch a protest over, unless you're Terra Firma."

"I suppose," Tevos said mildly. "That aside, we'll have to hope the joint ceremony dims tensions, rather than bolsters them."

Irana paused on her way out the door, turning to favor Tevos with a look. "Councilor- I'm not known for having an overabundance of optimism, but considering how you've managed this sort of thing in the past? I don't think it'll be an issue."

"Kind of you to say," Tevos said, smiling. "But perhaps you should save the pep talk for after you've addressed the press corps."

Irana offered a wry smile of her own, and said, "Right, well. Just try to remember that you're the one who managed to get the all clear for an entire asari subdivision to celebrate Janiris 'properly.' Even let them follow their beloved, time-honored tradition of 'mandatory naked time,' which is a feat all its own."

Unable to keep her smile from broadening slightly, Tevos said, "That was a case of pulling strings, Ms. Tinos- not a matter of political prowess."

"Maybe," Irana said. "But you managed to do it without pissing anyone off. So, trust me on this one... if anyone can handle this, it's you."

In spite of herself, Tevos let out a short, subdued laugh. "Well said, Ms. Tinos. Now-"

"-I'm going," Irana said, giving a brief wave of her hand. "Don't worry." Stepping over the threshold, she called back a, "And don't be nervous," before the doors closed, giving Tevos reason to chide herself for being obvious.

Take a few slow breaths, she told herself- just like in the elevator. Dreams, Din Korlack, and all the other irritants aside, the induction itself was the easy part. The banquet, the joint ceremonies- though they were more difficult, they weren't foreign to her.

That peculiar feeling of impending doom, though- that was different. Still- _don't think about it_- she'd be fine.

Everything would be just... fine.

* * *

[...]

* * *

"There are no announcements to make," Irana began, "and we're on a tighter schedule than usual for obvious reasons, so let's move straight to questions. Yes, Mr. Carter?"

"Thanks, Irana," the reporter said, offering a congenial smile. "First off, I'd like to to say congratulations-"

"For what?" Irana asked. "Waking up this morning?"

The usual canned laughter came from the assembled reporters, followed by Carter saying, "On this being the second species that you've been a part of welcoming into Citadel space."

"Really," Irana said, brow raised. "No offense, Azad, but you don't give out backpats without an agenda in mind."

"It's- quite an achievement," he said. "Deserves an honorable mention."

"But?" Irana added for him.

He cleared his throat, and said, "But- I do have some questions about it."

"Of course you do," Irana said. "Let's hear them."

* * *

_Council Press Secretary Irana Tinos began today's briefing by addressing a question posed by ANN's senior Citadel correspondent, Azad Carter, on whether or not the induction of a new species so soon after humanity's own was either 'too hasty,' or a sign that the Council is attempting to distract their constituents from matters that have earned them a great deal of criticism._

* * *

"Secretary Tinos had this to say in response to the inquiries," Tela's omnitool bleated out, the sound of the newscaster's voice slowly tugging her out of slumber, and into a wretched state of wakefulness.

"I'll get to your question in a moment, Azad," she heard Irana say, "but let me start by saying that I'm genuinely amazed by the fact that you've actually managed to outpace your usual brand of cynicism."

Irana's gratingly recognizable voice, she could at least parse, but when the newscaster interrupted briefly to say something about the secretary's ivory tower colleagues considering the opening remarks to be 'unbecoming' and 'unprofessional,' the words became a blur. It was like listening to someone when her subdermal translator was on the fritz; she caught meanings here and there, impressions, but not much more than that.

Didn't care to, either; she was too busy taking note of one of the many downsides of what she knew, already, was going to be a brutal hangover, one that humans had described with a rather apt term.

Namely: cotton mouth.

She'd heard it applied to other things- the side-effects of a smokeable drug that lead to the mass raids of pantries and convenience stores- but the only other one that stuck out was the colloquial name for a type of venomous reptile.

Normally, the thought wouldn't have crossed her mind; given the local obsession with human terms, she, in fact, would have preferred not to dwell on it at all. But, laying there, one half of her face pressed against the pillow, neck at an awkward angle, limbs sprawled haphazardly beneath the sheets, eyes focusing blearily on the far wall, 'venomous' was a word that had special meaning, with 'reptilian' presenting a decent description of which part of her brain was willing to function.

Rolling onto her back, her eyes focusing slowly on the grooves in the ceiling, the state she was in- the one she was immediately clobbered with upon trying to do much more than lay there- making her wonder how the hell she'd managed to set an alarm in the first place.

When the number 'too many' was the answer to how many drinks she'd had the night before, and the words 'never again' were quick to follow, the fact that she'd had any amount of foresight was impressive. No... check that.

As she raised a hand to wipe cooling saliva off her cheek, and caught sight of the corresponding spot of drool on the pillow, she wagered that remembering anything aside from continuing to breathe had been nothing short of a minor miracle.

Doing her best to clear the rest of the dampness of her cheek, she slowly began to tune back into what the newscaster was saying, "-gave assurances that the economy could only be bolstered by the introduction of a new species," proving to be the first thing she picked up on, "citing an already impressive surge in galactic job growth that's occurred since the raloi announced their willingness to become a functioning part of Citadel space."

Wiping her hand off on the sheets, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and forced herself to her feet, the switch back to Irana saying, "This is a species that's ready, and eager to learn more about their place in the galaxy," coming in time with a brief bout of lightheadedness, the pins-and-needles sensation that came alongside poor circulation, "and the Council, in conjunction with both the public, and private sector, intends on giving them the opportunity to do just that."

"Though many commentators and economists have already deemed Secretary Tinos's answer to be unsatisfactory," the newscaster interrupted to say, as Tela shuffled her way into the adjoining bathroom, "ANN's Community Watch extranet polls indicate that respondents of all races are feeling more confident than they were about the economy as a result of this latest induction. We'll have more on that later in our segment, Citizen Report, where we'll give you all the latest feedback we've received on the Community Watch website from you, the viewer. For now, we turn to Alicia Rosenfield, a professor of theology from the Loyola University in Chicago, for an in-depth analysis of the religious conflict that's arisen as a result of the Council's surprising, and some say, highly controversial decision to involve themselves in a joint ceremony during today's banquet."

Tela paused in raising her sweat-sodden shirt for a scent check, affording the small projector a curious glance. The shirt, she let go of; it didn't smell fantastic, but it could be worse, which... was good- sort of- on the basis that she didn't have time to change, or wash her clothes.

All very classy, really- and not nearly as interesting as the notion of a 'religious ceremony,' by her count.

"As you know," the analyst was saying, as Tela turned on the sink faucet, "this isn't the first time the Council's decision to, quote, 'go out of their way to validate religious practices' has come under fire." Leaning down to splash cold water on her face, the shift in temperature brought on a mix of sensations, both good and bad; faint chills acting in concert with an underpinning of nausea, and one hell of a headache- made her wonder if she was doomed to feel like warmed over shit for the rest of the day. "During humanity's own induction, the Earth-based non-profit organization, Citizens for Secular Humanism, were extremely critical of the Alliance's decision to allow religious leaders to take such a prominent role in the proceedings."

"Can you give us a little insight into how that all went down?" the newscaster prompted, the question leading Tela to slowly tune back out.

She didn't care about history; it was the possibility that Tevos would have more on her plate than anticipated that had caught her attention initially, and now? Now, what had her focus was her own dull gaze in the mirror, one that was exaggerated by reddened eyes and discolored lids, her violet markings noticeably darkened around the sockets.

She shook her head, raising her hand again to press the heel of her hand against her forehead, as if that might dampen the ache in her skull. Hadn't Aeza said something about having a couple things 'on tap' to help with this? Seemed worth it to ask, even if it turned out to be one of those generic one-shot drinks they'd aptly named _Hangover Cure_. Even one- or two- of those would be of some assistance. Not a lot, but enough to make the 'warmed over shit' feeling go away.

Or... that was the hope, at least.

Letting her hand lower, she turned on the shower, and started to tug off her clothes, her shirt and undergarments laid out over the back of a chair in the main room to let them dry, the newscast allowed to keep playing as she did her best to pull herself out of the less than pleasant state of hangover limbo. Wasn't what she usually preferred to listen to upon waking, but at the very least, it served as a reminder of _why_ she was pulling herself together so forcibly.

Assuming they ever got back on topic.

* * *

_"After fielding numerous questions and concerns about the religious side of today's ceremonies, Secretary Tinos concluded her briefing by saying, quote, "Just so we're clear, the portion of the ceremony that's being referred to as a 'joint prayer' is being conducted entirely by the raloi themselves. The councilors have no part in that, and are in no way attempting to send a message that secularism among the galactic community is somehow 'less than' non-secularism."_

* * *

As Irana stepped out of the briefing room, she caught sight of Adira standing by, the communications director wearing an amused smile.

"Isn't there some unwritten rule about smiling after press briefings?" she asked, starting down the hallway.

"Probably," Adira said, falling in step alongside her. "But it's not every day I hear someone compare butchering a live animal to dropping shellfish into boiling water."

"I'll admit," Irana said, "I probably could have phrased that a bit more elegantly, but it shut them up, at least." Gesturing loosely towards the datapad in Adira's hand, she said, "That the schedule I asked for?"

"Yes," Adira said. "All the planned photo ops are listed here."

"Anything scheduled for the banquet itself?"

"A couple, yes," Adira replied. "I take it you want those cancelled?"

"If they're during the joint ceremony?" Irana said. "Yes."

"Any particular reason?"

"Well, how about we start with the fact that it's completely unnecessary?" Irana said. "Honestly, if they wanted shots of elaborate raloi rituals, they should have hitched a ride to Turvess with the rest of the delegation."

"This _is_ a pretty historic occasion," Adira noted. "You can't blame them for wanting it on record."

"Maybe not," Irana said, "but there's a couple outlets that made a bigger deal about the religious angle than I'd like. Last thing we need is one of them finding a particularly 'damning' holophoto to slap under a ridiculous headline."

"Good point," Adira said, noting it down on the datapad. "But you might want to keep in mind that I only work for one councilor, not all four-"

"-And the one you're working for has been edgy all damn day," Irana said. "The last thing she needs is a bunch of photographers milling around and distracting her."

"That still doesn't negate the fact that I don't speak for all of them."

"You don't have to," Irana said, rounding a corner to approach a cluster of offices. "Tevos is officiating. What she says? Goes. End of story."

"Fair enough," Adira said. "Mind telling me what she has to say to them, then?"

"That she's uncomfortable with the idea of allowing photographs when she hasn't had a chance to clear it with the raloi ambassadors," Irana said, coming to a halt at her office door. "It's short notice. They'll buy it."

"One can hope, anyway," Adira said, jotting down a couple more notes. "Which leads to my next question-"

"-'What if they don't?'"

Adira offered a faint smile. "Something like that."

"Like I said before, tell them they'll have plenty of other photo ops to win prizes off of," Irana said. "Otherwise? I don't care what you do. Shame them, if you have to. Just- make sure they back off, and I'll have one of my assistants tell security that anyone who does otherwise should be... heavily encouraged to follow your instructions."

Adira nodded. "I'll see what I can do, but it might not go over well."

"Leave the fallout to me," Irana said, opening the door to her office. "Oh- and tell Tevos to consider wearing something traditionally asari, would you? I don't want the gossip rags going on about how she's allergic to her own culture again."

Adira smirked. "I sincerely doubt she'll listen," she said, "but it's worth a try, anyway." Before Irana stepped into her office, she said, "Oh, by the way- what's Tevos been edgy about? I haven't had a chance to talk to her about it."

"She'll tell you when this is over," Irana said. "For now, don't worry about it." She stepped into her office, then, and didn't bother turning around to add, "Just try to get her into something that gets Athame's traditionalist cheerleaders to keep their mouths shut this time around," before the door closed.

* * *

_"This is all much ado about nothing," was the response High Command's Matriarch Renalle gave to reporters of the Serrice Daily Review this morning, when asked about whether or not she'd be upset if Councilor Tevos again insisted on wearing non-native attire to the banquet. Enora Mirann, one of Serrice's premiere fashion designers, echoed those sentiments, stating that, "Actually, I think it's quite fitting that someone in her position would choose to wear the styles of other species," then added, "and it looks good on her. I just hope she opts for something that isn't black."_

* * *

Drying off from the quick shower, Tela couldn't help but smirk at the commentary, though the expression was replaced, slowly but surely, by a faint grimace. Hard to forget the last time she'd seen the elegant black dress that was being referenced, the dream- the trade-off of jewelry, what it meant- bringing on a slight tightness in her throat.

Rather than shake off the image, no matter how tempting, she instead made it a point to use it as motivation; to get dressed, gather up her belongings, and make her way into the main room, intent on pulling herself together as quickly as possible- a feat that was easier said than done.

The lighting in the main room was queasy- an off-putting color at a low level- and the glare from the monitors in the corner made her squint, the ache behind her eyes becoming more prominent by the second. She wasn't alone, either, though that came as no surprise. Caris- or Aeza, it was hard to tell from behind- was seated at the monitors, the distinct, acrid scent of smoke lingering in the air. Her eyes caught sight of a cigarette holder on his- her?- hand, and for a time, nothing sounded better than to get her hands on one, though the thought of a cigarette meant for consumption by the volus nearly flipped her stomach.

Something about the oxygen-sapping filtration process in the holders that made them double up on the ingredients; made them the equivalent of getting kicked in the chest.

"Ah," Caris- definitely Caris- said as she approached, pulling her out of the rather insipid train of thought, "Good morning. I was wondering if I'd have to wake you."

"I was bright enough to set an alarm last night," she said, making her way to the bar, and setting the _Prasino_ bag next to one of the lowered stools. "Can't say I'm all that 'awake' just yet, but I'm hoping to fix that."

"I thought you might," Caris said, pausing to take an idle drag off the cigarette holder. "There should be something on the bar to help to that effect. A 'pick me up,' if you will."

She'd noticed the small tube on the bartop, with a glass of water alongside it, but she hadn't thought much of it; it didn't look too dissimilar to the nutrient paste volus were known to suck down when they weren't on Irune. Taking a closer look, she recognized what it was almost immediately. Still a nutrient paste, but it was one formulated solely for hangovers- one that her old unit lauded as a miracle cure in and of itself, which... it was, to be fair, but-

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful," she said, picking up the glass of water, "but I'll need something more than paste for breakfast if I plan on being functional."

"I can put a call up to Aeza, if you like," Caris said. "She's running inventory in the kitchen this morning."

"How long will it take to get something down here?"

"Not very, if I put the call in soon."

"The sooner the better," she said, without caring too much about sounding insistent; he'd already made it clear she was the one doing _him_ favors. "And tell her to make it a five-hundred spread if she's got a calorie counter. High protein. Last thing I need is-"

The chime of her omnitool brought her words to a halt, her eyes going down towards the light flickering on the top of her hand. Bringing the device up, she saw the source of the call, and arched an eyebrow.

It was Selex.

"I need to take this," she said, accepting the call without bothering to move into the side room; there wasn't much point.

"Vasir," Selex said over the comm unit in her ear, audio-only, as Caris typed out a message to, presumably, send up to Aeza, "There's been a change of plans."

_Wonderful_, she thought, lip quirking in a show of irritation. "I'm not a big fan of switching things up on short notice, Selex," she said. "Makes me wonder if you're looking to weasel out of the deal."

"I have no intention of 'weaseling' out of anything," he said irritably. "You're getting what you asked for, and then some, but this meeting needs to happen _now_, not later."

"That'll cut in on the time I've got to look over that material you handed me," she said. "You alright with that?"

"Yes," he said. "Yes. I don't-" He paused, presumably to keep from stumbling over his own words, and said, "It doesn't matter. It's fine. I'll fill you in on the details you're missing. Just, please- like I said-"

"-'Now, not later,'" Tela interrupted. "I know. I heard you the first time."

"So- you'll be here soon?"

"I need some time to finish eating," Tela said, "but-"

"How much time?"

Fighting a brief wave of irritation at the interruption, she said, "You do realize I've got a thirty minute cab ride ahead of me-"

"-You can eat in the cab, can't you?"

_It's way too early for this shit,_ she thought, raising a hand to rub at her eyes. "It'll be about forty five minutes, Selex," she said, hand lowering back to her side. "Take it or leave it."

She didn't have to see his face to know he was tempted to debate her on that, but instead, he conceded, and said, "Alright. That's- that's acceptable. I'll see you forty five minutes."

He terminated the connection before she could get a word in edgewise, the omnitool allowed to fade back out as she looked up to see Caris looking at her curiously.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," Tela said, pausing for long enough to take a sip of her water. "Annoying, but fine."

"I got that impression, yes," Caris said. "And can I assume that your willingness to meet means he's not backing out of the arrangement?"

"He's not," Tela said. "We're still on to get the manuscript. Just sounds like he's freaking out about his little 'chat' with Yirell last night." A pause, then- "How much longer is that food going to take?"

"Five minutes," Caris said, "give or take."

Gave her twenty minutes or so to wolf down whatever was set in front of her- but, if that was how it had to be, that was how it had to be. Not that she was planning on complaining about it. Really, the sooner she had all of this behind her, the better. That went double for the hangover, and the less than palatable 'cure' that would help get rid of it.

She could only be grateful for the fact that, by the time she was ready to leave, it felt decidedly less like her head was attempting to cave in on itself, making the idea of talking to a very agitated, very demanding Jona Selex a bit less nauseating.

But only a bit.

* * *

_"As officials are gearing up to attend the banquet, several commentators, as well as Wusterland News's own Eyes on the Citadel reporter, Khalisah al-Jilani, have made note of the fact that Tela Vasir, the asari spectre responsible for bringing down TruthHax, has been seen aboard the Citadel, but is conspicuously absent from the list of tonight's attendees. _

_Obin Alef, the editor-in-chief of the Citadel Business Review, and a former financial advisor for many of Irune's top CEOs, stated in a recent article that he believes the omission was intentional. "Spectre Vasir has the dubious honor of being a reminder that the Council chose to withhold key economic reports from the joint governments. It goes without saying that her presence at an expensive banquet the Council's budgetary committee has overextended itself to pay for would be, as the humans but it, a truly unfortunate faux-pas."_

* * *

_Of course they'd bring up Tela._

Tevos closed her eyes for a time, forcibly containing a brief, irrational spark of irritation at the thought.

Switching off the news feed, if only to put both that, and the images of the lonesome, solitary animal she'd seen in files the night before out of her mind, Tevos looked at herself in the full length mirror- and loosed a soft sigh.

When she'd stepped into her auxiliary apartment to redress for the banquet, she'd told herself that she'd take Adira's impromptu fashion advice to heart- but the more she'd stared at the contents of her closet, the more intent she became on donning her usual attire. Now, with very little time to make additional preparations, the best she could do was stare at her reflection, at the choice she'd made, and quietly rehearse her reasons for choosing it. After all, someone was bound to ask; they always did.

It seemed absurd, having to justify something so simple, but she knew the reason for all of the standard question- reasons that had little to do with the affinity she had for human styles; little to do with the underplayed modesty of some of the more elegant evening gowns she'd seen on human delegates effectively drawing her eye. No, in this case, as with others, they were more intent on asking about her choice of color- or lack thereof- and whether or not she was trying to set herself apart from own kind, or, alternatively, flaunt her lineage.

The off-the-shoulder cut, whether or not she wore long dinner gloves, showed the swaths of white markings that ran down her back and shoulders- a show of pride in her 'mixed blood heritage,' they'd said, though the matriarchs hardly disapproved of that. What they _did_ disapprove of was her choice to wear black. It was a tone that had significant meaning to her own people especially, though it was rarely mentioned outside of asari circles. Black was a reflection of a darkened, intent gaze, a message that worked as a method of intimidation for soldiers, law enforcement, and commandos, meant to broadcast a willingness to use melding as a weapon- but for evening wear, it was seen as an invitation.

Not unlike the one that had been staring her in the face, two nights before.

She had to wonder if that was part of the decision, but she knew it was peripheral. Knew, at least to some capacity, that the choice was dictated by the creature she'd see put to death later that day. She wasn't immune to the analogy that presented, to the impression of being trotted out for ceremonial purposes, and just as quickly dispatched once she'd done the job she was asked to do. The same job that made the invitation of wearing black a complete, and utter joke.

Little more than a personal rebellion...

Made her wonder if losing out, if allowing for the worst outcome to take place, would really be so bad.

Clasping an ornate necklace- very nearly a choker- around her throat, she continued to watch herself in the mirror for a time. She could see the haggard expression she wore, the fatigue plain in her gaze, in the slight discoloration beneath her eyes. Made her wonder just how visible it had been to everyone else, no matter the distance she'd had from the delegation earlier that morning. They had stood on the platform she'd dreamed herself onto the night before, and listened as she, and her colleagues officially welcomed them into the Council.

"A little over three decades ago," she'd said, when she'd stood before them, in a prelude to the ceremonial speech, "I was honored by the opportunity to welcome a new species into Citadel space; to bring them into our community to share in the benefits, and the burdens. That I'm able to do so again today, with all of you- representatives of countries that had, less than half a year ago, only just discovered that they were one planet, one species, among many- is a rare blessing. That you, and, by extension, your people, were so willing to embrace such an overwhelming discovery speaks of a remarkable, if not enviable fortitude."

She paused- and smiled faintly at the recent memory. It was foolish to think they'd cared much about her features, beyond the fact that she wore a smile of welcome, reciting the words she'd memorized from the speech itself with the warm, patient tone and cadence she'd become known for. Whether or not the encounter suits had hidden their faces, she had seen their heads lift with pride as the welcome continued- had seen even the hardened rivals, Yajati, and Ix'alam, regard her and her colleagues with a kind of reverence. Had heard it in their reedy voices when they'd each, in turn, accepted the invitation.

It had been their moment, not hers. The press, and everyone else who'd been allowed to gather during the proceedings, had their attention firmly riveted on the newcomers- not on her, not on Sparatus, not on Udina, or Valern. Not one the faces they'd seen constantly, day in and day out.

Covered by masks or no, those new faces had been, and would be, far more important.

Hers, she reminded herself hesitantly, was one that may very well be destined to fade out; unacknowledged, unnecessary... as utterly forgettable as that of her predecessor, no matter what she'd presided over.

Just the way it should be.

_Something to remind yourself of_, she thought, slowly pulling on the long pair of fingerless dinner gloves, a couple pairs of silver bangles snapped around her wrists once they'd been pulled on...

_...when you begin to worry yourself needlessly._

It had been ten minutes since Aeza and Tela had departed the lounge, leaving Caris to monitor the comings and goings of all the various security feeds he had set up in the 7th, though his attention remained on locales that Yirell, and Selex both were known to frequent.

One in particular, he set to record, but had only gotten so far in writing up the filename before a chime came in over his omnitool. That, on its own, wasn't surprising- calls came in at odds hours all the time- but the name he saw on the frequency did.

"Von," Caris said, once the audio line went live. "It's not often I get the chance to speak to you directly- so either this is good news, or something else entirely."

"I'm afraid it's the latter, in this case," Von replied. "Has to do with one of your 'persons of interest.'"

Caris paused in taking another slow drag from his cigarette, and said, "What about them?"

"One of them has been receiving a conspicuous amount of unusual comms chatter," Von replied, "the origin of which is quite revealing."

"Are you able to send me recordings of the communiques?" he asked. "Or are you seeing this from the outside?"

"A little of both," Von said. "I'll send you what I can, but in the meantime, I suggest you, and anyone working with you, keep a very close eye on both of your targets.

_...I don't like the sound of what I'm hearing, and neither will you."_

For her part, Tela couldn't say she was especially fond of what she was hearing, either. Seated in the front of the cab- on the seat that had formerly been painted with human grey matter and skull fragments- she'd been subjected to Aeza humming idly to a tune she didn't recognize, which... to be fair, didn't sound half bad, but it mixed poorly with her attempts to read Selex's rambling notes.

With or without the guide the two elcor had given her, keeping track of all the insane ideas was feeling more and more hopeless by the second.

"Is that humming really necessary?" she asked, as the cab rounded a corner, and dropped into a lower wrung of traffic.

"It is if you plan on being boring," Aeza replied, shrugging. "Besides, I figured you could use a little background music with your morning crazy."

"That's kind of you," Tela said, "but I'm pretty sure we've got a stereo for that," looking back at her omnitool. "And the last thing this crap needs is a soundtrack." She paused- and shook her head, a look of exasperation slowly crossing her features. "Not that it matters. I could be studying this at peak efficiency and it'd still be baffling."

Aeza glanced at her after easing into a new lane of sky traffic. "I thought you said you didn't need to."

"I don't," Tela said, "but I'd rather not take any chances."

"Got any highlights, or is it all equally mind-numbing?"

"I'm not sure yet," Tela said, brow furrowing. "I just got to the part about Shepard."

"Oh, ho," Aeza said, audibly amused. "Humanity's golden child. What's she got to do with this?"

"Too much," Tela said. "Same as everything she got her hands in."

"Not big on the hype, are you?" Aeza said. "Or is this just run-of-the-mill professional jealousy?"

"You're joking, right?" Tela said, shooting the volus an incredulous look. "Look, with all due respect to the dead- Shepard was effective, sure, but you could say the same thing about a varren in a china shop."

"Well," Aeza said, "apparently someone thinks she had _some_ subtlety if she's in those files."

"Yeah," Tela said, "but considering the source, I wouldn't take it as a compliment."

"You raise a good point," Aeza said. "What's he got to say about her, anyway?"

"What little I can wrap my head around?" Tela said. "That humans were engineered by some extinct species that managed to kick the protheans out of the galaxy, and- I guess- that someone like her was 'destined' to awaken if the protheans ever came back."

"I'm gonna hate myself for asking this," Aeza said, "but what's he base that on?"

"You mean aside from 'helped rout a hoard of killer robots?" Tela said. "Her role in the slapfight between the Alliance and the Hegemony."

"The Hegemony? How'd be manage to shoehorn them into this?"

Unable to fight a faint, incredulous smile, Tela said, "It's all very scientific. According to his amazing powers of deductive reasoning, he's concluded that since the batarians have four eyes, and so do the Collectors, obviously that means the batarians were engineered to serve as a slave race."

"Can't say I would've made that connection," Aeza said, turning on to a side street. "But, I suppose that's what separates the plucky, intrepid journalists from the rest of us low-lifes."

"What? Insane leaps of logic?"

"I believe the term you're looking for is 'vision,' actually."

Tela offered Aeza a sidelong glance, and a faint smile. "Ah," she said. "Well. Don't be too hard on yourself for it. We all have our shortcomings."

"That we do."

Shaking her head, and looking back down at the omnitool, Tela said, "Anyway... aside from all those fascinating revelations, there's just a lot of gibberish explaining how any of this is plausible."

"Does it come with charts?"

"And graphs," Tela said mildly. "Still can't make heads or tails of any of it, though."

"That's why he has editors," Aeza said, pulling into a parking space that was a block away from Selex's subdivision. "And here we are," she said, as Tela rooted around in the _Prasino_ bag for the sidearm that had been placed there the night before. "I want highlights when you get back, by the way."

Placing the pistol in its holster, Tela glanced up, and said, "You planning on waiting around?"

Aeza nodded. "There's plenty I can monitor from here without drawing much attention." A pause, then, "Speaking of which... I don't know if Oma mentioned this to you, but Yirell got a call last night-"

"-From her sister," Tela said. "I know. He mentioned it during breakfast."

"Did he mention that thing about the drawer?"

"In enough detail that I know what the hell you're talking about," Tela said, brow raised. "'Thing with the drawer?' Really? You couldn't have been a little more descriptive than that?" Getting a shrug from Aeza, she offered a subdued smile, and said, "E for effort, I guess," in an aside. "Anyway, Caris said whatever she saw made her about-face on a call to C-Sec. That's about all I needed to hear."

"And that doesn't worry you?"

"Not when it's pretty damn clear that she's already on her way out," Tela said, disembarking from the cab. "Only reason it'd matter is if Selex is in on it, and from what I can tell, he's not."

Aeza nodded, and said, "This is one of the few times you'd know better than I would."

"Just a few?" Tela said, hand on the passenger side door. "That's a nice vote of confidence."

"Try not to let it get to your head," Aeza said. "And don't take all day in there, alright?"

"I'm not making any promises," Tela said, offered a half-smile, and stepped away from the passenger side door...

_"...but I'll try."_

It wasn't more than a few minutes after Tela had disappeared into the subdivision that the chime on Aeza's omnitool went off, the tone that was used letting her know that it was Oma.

Accepting the call, she said, "Hey, good lookin'. What's the word?"

"Nothing good, I'm afraid," Oma replied. "Has Ms. Vasir left to speak with Jona already?"

"Yeah," she said. "Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at the moment, no," Oma said, "but it's good you're there to keep an eye on things...

_...I have a feeling things could go from bad to worse at a moment's notice."_

Just ten minutes now, Tevos realized.

Ten minutes before she'd have to leave for the banquet.

Taking a breath, she stepped away from the mirror, and moved towards the desk that housed her personal terminal. One of the many datapads she'd received throughout the day was placed alongside the projected keyboard, listing the names of all the ambassadors she'd be sharing a meal with, as well as the names of the nations they hailed from.

She'd just seen all of them before her, and though all of them wore some variant of the 'plague masks' Udina had cited, each partial suit had been unique enough to make them each identifiable. Quickly, she scanned over the list, noting which one was which, just to try, one more time, to solidify their identities in her mind- for reasons she didn't care to dwell on.

Beyond Ix'alam, and Yajati, there was Jasheen Ilharsa, from the eastern nation of B'ahal, often thought of as an arbiter between north and south. At the induction, Inensi Theraz, the ambassador from the western continent, stood beside her. He represented a country that had only recently joined Turvess's own United Council- a body created as a means to engender peace among warring nations- after years of being denied the opportunity. And, finally, standing calmly behind them them was Varroa Akath, of the northwestern commonwealth, flanked by representatives of-

She made herself pause for long enough to glance at the time. Five minutes.

Biting lightly at the inside of her lip, she glanced back down at the datapad, again going over the list of names. They were ones that would remembered back on their homeworld, for generations to come. The first of their species to leave the planet, and be accepted by alien races they'd never dreamed existed. They would be seen as pioneers, a point of pride for the raloi as a whole. What she said, what she had contributed, would be mere color commentary by comparison.

Selfishly, she found herself hoping that she'd be remembered, but knew her name was unlikely to be much more than a footnote.

Tevos glanced at the clock again. Three minutes.

Irana would be arriving at the _Voreia_ ahead of time to brief the members of the press on codes of conduct, Adira in tow to speak to them individually- about what, she wasn't entirely sure. Beyond the usual, at least.

Taking one last look at the mirror from a distance, she knew that even if she wanted to change her mind on her attire, it was too late. For the better, she supposed, noting inwardly that she looked more like a corporate mogul than a councilor; a fashionable party-goer, not an official.

_Fitting,_ she thought, raising a hand to toy idly with the elaborate necklace splayed over her bared sternum, _if it turns out that you won't be one for much longer._

It was curious to feel resignation, at that. To bow to the worst case scenario, rather than the best... but to her mind, it was better than worrying. Better to simply enjoy the event, defer to those who were being honored that evening, and to assume that it would be her last chance to enjoy herself in her present role.

There would be more lavish banquets, though none of them historic. Losing her position didn't mean losing her life...

...and in the end, that was all that mattered.

* * *

_Just minutes ago, we heard from our reporters outside the Voreia that a protest against the planned slaughter of a live animal at today's banquet was broken up by both C-Sec, and hotel security. Telina Liann, the animal rights activist from Thessia responsible for organizing the protest, said that, while the officers were courteous, they were still, quote, "acting as an accessory to murder." _

_When asked whether or not the Council had anything to say about the incident, Secretary Tinos again reiterated what she said during the press briefing this morning, stating that, "this is the exact same thing that happened when one of the human delegates insisted on a meal that required dropping live shellfish into boiling water. The Council refrained from comment then, so it should stand to reason that they'd refrain from comment now."_

* * *

For the temporary waitstaff of the _Voreia_, all of them preparing for a grueling day of work for an unfortunate amount of pay, nothing was more amusing than watching the salarian who owned the establishment have a complete meltdown in front one of the security guards sent over from C-Sec. The timing couldn't have been better, either, the news the young turian delivered interrupting Orenn's brief lecture on why their pay might not be quite as much as advertised.

Granted, it was unnerving to hear the words 'large predator' and 'arriving soon' thrown into the mix, but Orenn's explosive rant was enough of a distraction from that... not so little detail.

"This is a _blatant abuse_ of the Council's authority!" he'd snapped at the dumbfounded turian who'd told him the news. "First, they _demand_ I put up half of my _own_ finances to run this ridiculous gala, and _now_, you're telling me I have to bring a _predator_ into a _crowded hotel?_"

"That's- exactly what I'm telling you, sir," the turian replied, stiff brow raised slightly. "Not much I can do about it, at this point."

"There's plenty you can do," Orenn replied. "And while I understand that, technically, you answer to the Council, I-" He paused, then, forcibly calming himself to say, "Here's the thing, officer-" Another paused. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Paschalus, sir," the turian said.

"Officer Paschalus," Orenn repeated. "You seem like a fine, upstanding young man, so... let me ask you- one concerned citizen to another: do you _really_ want it on your record that you willfully endangered these people?"

Paschalus shrugged. "I'm just a messenger," he said. "It's not going on my record." Orenn scoffed at that, and paced away in the other direction, leading the officer to add, "Look, I know it's a pain-"

"A _pain?_" Orenn interrupted, the indigo hues in his face darkening. "Listen, I realize that you're not hired on the basis of intelligence, but could you please do me the favor of _not_ understating the case? I'm being asked to bring a _wild animal_ on to the premises-"

"It's not 'wild,' Orenn," came a new voice from the nearby entrance, the sound calling the attention of the waitstaff from the manager and his event planner, over to a newly arrived Irana Tinos. "It's from one of the nature preserves back on Turvess, and it's heavily sedated-"

"-I don't care if it's _sedated_," Orenn snapped. "I am _not_ allowing that- _creature_ in here!"

"Actually," Irana said, "according to the contract that got you all those incentivizing subsidies, you are."

"Don't tell me that," Orenn sneered. "There's nothing in my contract that says-"

"-Any and all orders from the Council need to be followed, to the letter, when it comes time for the _Voreia_ to be utilized for diplomatic purposes?" Irana interrupted. "On the contrary, it's pretty clear about that."

"Then I'll have my attorney find a loophole-"

"-It's a little late for that, Orenn," Irana said flatly. "If you wanted to waste your money on lawyering up, you should have done it days ago."

Orenn went flush, his jaw going tense, outrage mounting. "I wasn't even told about this- _slaughter_ until last night!" he said. "You _intentionally_ gave me no time to react. And these orders-" He shook his head. "These orders are _insane_. Now- I've done everything that was asked of me- I've even hired new temps to cover for any discrepancies," he added, gesturing broadly towards the line of new hires, "but _this_ is patently absurd! You're telling me to bring a _predator_ that you barely understand into my hotel-"

"-It's a jointly owned venue," Irana said. "You just get to run it."

Orenn paused, thin lips pursing just slightly. "That's low, Ms. Tinos."

"It also happens to be the truth," she replied. "Now... can we move on with this? Or would you like to keep putting on a floorshow for your day laborers?"

Orenn snorted. "They're not _day laborers_, and I resent your implication that-"

"-How much is he paying you?" Irana asked a nearby asari, who was bit surprised to be called on. After a moment of silence, she said, "It's alright. You can answer."

"Don't let her bully you," Orenn said, getting more agitated. "You don't have to answer anything."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm not the 'bully,' here," Irana said mildly. Then to the asari, "What's the pay?"

The asari glanced at the others, none of whom seemed to care if she said anything out loud. It wasn't as if Orenn could fire them on the spot, on such short notice.

"Twenty credits an hour, ma'am," the asari replied, finally.

Irana looked back at Orenn and _tsk'd_. "Twenty credits, Orenn? Really?" To the asari, she said, "How old are you, by the way?"

"Six- ah, six hundred and fifty, ma'am," the asari said gently.

"Six hundred and fifty," Irana said, eyeing Orenn. "A late-stage matron. I'm sure I could think of ways to spin that for the press if she agrees to step in front of the cameras-"

"-Twenty credits is an _industry standard,_ Ms. Tinos," he blurted out tensely. "I'm doing _nothing_ wrong."

"Twenty credits is below minimum wage," Irana said, "and it's a non-tipping event." Then, turning to the turian officer, she said, "Tell them to bring the animal in- through the back, if you can."

"That was the plan, ma'am," the officer said, departing from the group before Orenn could add anything. "I'll let 'em know it's go time."

"Thank you," she said, her gaze turning back to the flustered salarian. "And if you say one word- just one- to the press, or anyone, about how the Council is 'leveraging' you, or try to turn this into your own little PR event? I'll make this poor woman the poster child for the _Voreia_'s latest streak of wage theft. Do you understand me?"

Orenn closed his mouth in spite of wanting to offer a rebuttal- nodded, and said, "I understand, Ms. Tinos," no matter how much he resented it. "But, in my defense, I-"

He went dead quiet at the low, half-grunt, half-growl that rose from the back entrance, the look on his face inspiring the rest of the assembled to look in the direction he was staring- just in time to see a large, black creature, its silver eyes and white teeth proving to be the only visible traits on its face, being lead into the hotel by a procession of raloi.

"Step back, please," the turian said, gesturing for the waitstaff to give the creature, and its handlers, some room.

It was tall enough on all fours to come up past the officer's hip, and its musculature was such that, claws or no, it could have easily torn its handlers in half. That it didn't- that it barely acknowledged any of them- was a relief in and of itself.

Patently surreal, but a relief, all the same.


	22. It's The Gesture That Counts

**[ **22 **::** It's The Gesture That Counts **]**

* * *

Tela wasn't surprised to see that Licaela and Detri had been replaced by two other turians at the entrance into Selex's subdivision. Rather, it was the cordial nods that she hadn't been expecting.

The "Nice day for a walk," that followed from the younger male was similarly unexpected. "We'll watch your back- make sure it stays that way."

In any other instance, she'd have thought it was a cheeky threat, but SecLocal's affinity for offering 'favors' to those that helped them out- be it directly, or indirectly- was part of their reputation, both on the Citadel, and abroad.

Made it easier to buy that it was genuine, a quick, "Thanks for that," offered up as she passed by; and given what she could be walking into, the _more'n welcome, ma'am_ she heard from behind her was one she appreciated.

In her line of work, that kind of solidarity wasn't exactly common, and while she preferred to work alone, she had to admit...

* * *

_...there was something to be said for knowing she had allies around every corner._

* * *

The banquet hall, easily the pride and joy of the _Voreia_, was surprisingly bereft of attendees at the time Tevos arrived. Save for the hotel staff, only the Council, and the highest ranking ambassadors from each of the joint governments, were present, giving her time to survey the surroundings.

She'd been in the rather impressive room many times in the past- had looked at all of its rather glamorous features more than once, but the decor had faded into the background, over time. Today, the tinted glass on the windows lining the north, and south-facing walls had been dimmed to mimic an evening sky outside, allowing the hall's most attractive elements to be used to their full potential.

The room itself spanned the width of the _Voreia_, the east-facing wall- at the center of which was the curved table the councilors would be seated at- proving to be the only one that was mostly bare of windows. There was the illusion of them however, thick blocks of warped glass set into the walls to reflect the soft light of the main lobby, each panel framed in black to give it an almost networked appearance.

Beyond that, there were the elaborate glass trees in the corners of the room, surrounded by foliage from various homeworlds in arrangements meant to compliment the color of the room. Between the arrangements in the corner, there were white plants engineered with bioluminescent filaments, which were, apparently, something of a favorite on Illium, each instance of them framed with some nonsense artwork on the walls meant to better exaggerate the 'natural' decor of the room itself. Even outside, there was the view of the lush, partially synthetic garden in the courtyard, the walkways lined with amber lights that came alive in the evening hours.

All very pretty, but- sterile. Overtly coordinated. Even the arrangement of guest tables was meant to be aesthetically pleasing. They were placed according to height, so as to 'balance the room out,' the hanar and elcor sat at opposite ends of the central seating area, with the volus between them, front and center. All the mid-sized species sat behind the lowered table, which, much to Tevos dismay, would make Din Korlack her focal point.

She shook her head, shifting her focus away from the small table, and towards what was easily the most impressive feature of the room, by far: the roof lantern.

The entire ceiling was comprised of glass panes, the outer panels held up by a decorative, black and silver lattice that served as a tasteful, mosaic frame for the two concentric ovals at the center. Like the windows lining the walls, the glass could change its tint, but had been crafted from a material that allowed for it to display, and reflect, a swath of vibrant colors over the center copula to change the hue of the room, and shift the lighting as needed to alter the focus of attention. When it idled, it shifted from everything to a deep-sea blue, a calming blue-green, a pale violet, a warm red, or display a pleasant mix of complimentary colors, the soft white lights that raced along the floor accenting it with hints of a silvery sheen.

It was muted enough to qualify was mood lighting, and just saturated enough to make it appealing, the spokes-on-a-wheel design of the central ovals making it easy to feel drawn in- an effect that was accentuated by both the central chandelier, and the six others that surrounded the outermost oval at the ends of the larger 'spokes.' For the moment, all of them were lit a soft white, giving the impression of ice crystals, the shimmer she caught in the tiny bulbs of glass that appeared suspended around every small light reminding her of snowflakes.

"This thing always makes me dizzy," Orinia commented, as she stepped in alongside the councilor. "I stare at it for too long and I start feeling like it's trying to pull me in."

"This may come off sounding like a revolutionary idea," Tevos said, with a faint smile, "but have you tried _not_ staring at it?"

"I could," Orinia said, casting a sideward glance in Tevos's direction, "but that'd take away one of the few sources of entertainment I have this evening."

Tevos gave a soft, short-lived laugh, her eyes returning to the copula, and the chandelier at the center. "I wasn't aware that getting dizzy counted as legitimate entertainment."

"It does when the alternative is actually paying attention to a slew of back-patting speeches," Orinia said. "No offense."

"None taken," Tevos said, quietly allowing her own thoughts to wander.

Orinia was right- it would be easy to get drawn into the sea of light, and shifting color; to get pulled in, all the way to the central spires of the chandelier, which appeared more and more like a miniaturized, winter landscape the longer she looked at it. In a way, it was reminiscent of spending time at the summer home her mother- Galene- had purchased in Thessia's northernly continents, before the snow had a chance to melt, and the charged particles of strong solar winds clashes against the atmosphere.

She could almost hear her mother's chiding tone as she looked on, Galene's reprimands, _That's enough star-gazing for now,_ spoken softly, with just a hint of genuine amusement. _I can see your mind drifting from here._

It was rare that thoughts of her mother made it difficult not to smile, but there was a brief moment of unwarranted amusement at the memory that came after- specifically, the words spoken to her after she'd been accepted on as an aide to Councilor Taenia.

_I know this seems like an achievement,_ Galene had said, _but believe me when I say, you're not a real politician until you've had your first scandal_; made her wonder if the current circumstances would have inspired a rare instance of pride, rather than the usual fairweather compliments.

"Councilors?" she heard from behind her, Irana's voice calling all of their attention away from what they were doing. "They're ready to start bringing people in. Might want to brace for the first wave of photographers." She gave Tevos a brief once-over, then, and added, "I take it Adira didn't get a chance to talk to you?" in a more hushed town.

"About what, Ms. Tinos?" Tevos asked.

"About-" Irana paused upon getting a rather pointed look; seemed to get what was being implied, and shook her head. "Never mind," she said, departing from the door to shout something Tevos couldn't quite make out at the assembly.

Orinia smirked. "What just happened? Or would I be better off not knowing?"

"It's nothing," Tevos said, faintly amused. "Just a none-too-subtle reminder that she takes issue with my choice of attire."

Shrugging, Orinia said, "I suppose everyone's entitled to bad taste every once in a while." Then, glancing towards the door to note the people moving towards the entrance, she said, "And speaking of- here come the reporters." Turning her eyes back to Tevos, she asked, "You ready?"

Tevos merely offered a smile, took one last glance at the crystalline spires of the chandelier, and said-

* * *

_"As ready as I'll ever be."_

* * *

"You're late," Tela heard over the intercom, before she'd had the chance to step closer to the doorway, the door itself sliding open to reveal an agitated Jona Selex standing in the front breezeway, eyes going down to the stylus he tapped against a small tablet; a perfect imitation of an irritated secretary.

"By a couple minutes," she said, stepping into the room as he paced back towards the door that lead into the main room. "Settle down."

"Settle down?" Selex said over his shoulder. "After everything associating with you has cost me, Vasir," he continued, punching in the code on the door and hitting the panel to open it, "the least you can do is come in here, and sit down. We're already running short on time."

_Alright, then_, she thought, following behind him, though she couldn't resist commenting that, "Where am I supposed to sit, exactly? The floor?"

"It's a figure of speech," he replied indignantly.

"That's news to me," she said, coming to a halt alongside the center table as Selex continued to pace further into the room. "But semantics aside, what's this about 'costing you?' I was under the impression that-"

"It doesn't matter," he said, scrolling through the tablet in-hand with his stylus as he came to a stop alongside Ephesus. "I'm just not inclined to get into the 'high drama' you're so eager to bring to this meeting. It's only going to slow us down."

"'High drama?'" she said, as Selex turned his attention to the elcor. "Selex, what the hell are you-"

"-Move," Selex interrupted, the command earning a subtle shift in Ephesus's body- just enough to let Tela know that she wasn't the only one to take note of the salarian's peculiar disposition.

"Confused," Ephesus said, "I thought you said you wanted me to-"

"I know what I said," Selex replied impatiently. "Now, I'm telling you to do something different."

Ephesus paused. Then said, "But last night, you made it clear that-"

"I'm not going to repeat myself," Selex said, voice raising-

* * *

_"-I don't have the time, __**or**__ the patience for it."_

* * *

The first to step through the doors to the banquet hall were the guests. Ambassadors from all the various races, peripheral dignitaries, and even some corporate CEOs were present for the event, some of them attending with their spouses. After that came the photographers, the lot of them practiced enough at staying out of the way that they were, as always, something of a non-issue- though Tevos couldn't help but notice that they were being more hasty than usual.

As always, Adira was nearby with a comms unit on hand to direct Tevos's movements through a shared channel, an activity that had been difficult to acclimate to in her earlier years as deputy councilor. Having someone on-hand to offer a quick, _look to your left, at the hanar ambassador, and be sure to smile,_ when she hadn't been certain if she'd be smiling blankly at someone who was paying her no mind, or a _you're looking a little too distracted, they'll catch on to that,_ when she was attempting to juggle conversations had always been peculiar.

Now, it was just irritating.

The same went for the requisite _lovely to see you_'s that she had to offer both her colleagues, and the high-profile attendees. There were only so many she could say, so many hollow compliments she could offer, before she found herself wanting to just get on with it.

And, of course, there was the one greeting she'd been dreading, even if it came with a standard, cordially spoken, "Ambassador Korlack," offered to the incoming volus. "It's good to see you."

"Really," he said, accepting her hand without hesitation. "You'll forgive me for saying, councilor, but I find that a little hard to believe."

"There's little reason to believe otherwise, ambassador," she replied, forcibly biting back a brief bout of sheer annoyance as she released his hand. "We're both professionals, both of us perfectly capable of setting aside our differences when it becomes necessary."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," he said, with a wry undercurrent to his tone that she didn't particularly appreciate. "All things considered, anyway."

"I'm sure," she said, moving her attention on to an incoming hanar diplomat, doing her level best to set aside her irritation- saying nothing of the renewed anxiety.

Now was not the time to swing back in the direction of paranoia, whether or not it was easy enough to mask- not when, with or without the time she'd had to idle, she felt like she'd been shaking hands since she arrived, a task better completed when her mind was allowed to run on auto-pilot. Thankfully, a distraction presented itself not long after the greeting began, the arrival of the raloi themselves allowing her to shift her attention away from her own thoughts.

Ix'alam, as always, was the first to step through the doors, the reporters that flanked her for photographs keeping a fair distance in order to keep from being hit by her stiff, feathered tail. She approached Tevos first- dwarfed the asari councilor to an almost comical degree- one large, gloved hand extended in a show of greeting. The portions of the suit she wore on her hands and face a mix of monochrome- black and white patterns over leather and steel, the partial, ceremonial armor that raced from the base of her long, bowed neck, down to the midpoint of her back mimicking a pronounced spine. The ensemble was as intimidating as it was visually stunning.

"Ambassador Ix'alam," she said in greeting, taking the leather-clad hand into her own as she felt an unwanted twinge of uneasiness at the recollection of the dream. "It's a pleasure to finally greet you in person."

The reaction went unnoticed; vanished behind a mask of forced ease, her cordiality proving to be the only thing that was completely sincere. Then, to Tevos's surprise, the raloi matriarch bowed, forehead touching to her own in a short-lived greeting- a gesture she'd commonly regarded as affection, attributed largely to turians.

"The pleasure is mine, councilor," Ix'alam replied, then, upon withdrawing. "And allow me to say, you have my personal thanks for agreeing to officiate our ceremony. Your open-mindedness and acceptance will not go unappreciated-

* * *

_-nor will it be forgotten."_

* * *

"Everything is on the line," Selex was saying, after a five minute tirade that didn't seem to have much of anything to do with his reasons for barking at the elcor to move in the first place. "_Everything!_ If we don't act _now_, we'll be standing around with our respective genitalia flopping in the wind."

She didn't have the patience for the ensuring argument that would have come from mentioning the simple truth that asari genitals didn't 'flop' unless you were beyond unlucky, or that 'flop' was an amazingly unfortunate choice of words no matter which species was being referred to.

Instead, she cleared her throat, and said, "That charming visual aside," stepping closer to the projector, "I didn't come here to listen to you lecture your roommates-"

"_Associates,_" Selex corrected her.

"-Or get a long-winded speech about how important the _upcoming_ speech is," she concluded. "Now- you were the one who said we needed to rush things along, and I put a lot of things on hold to be here-"

"-And you'll get what you came for," he said irritably, not seeming to care that his interrupting were getting a bit trying, "but you need to be _patient._"

_You don't know the half of it,_ she thought, and said, "Is that what the 'move your ass' call I got an hour ago was about? Some existential lesson in 'patience?'"

"Of course not," he said, tapping his stylus against the tablet anxiously. "But you need to understand the severity of what we're facing. All of you. Need to see that there's more at work here than just a manuscript, or a slideshow, or- any number of peripheral details. Details, always _details_, gumming up the works when we should be paying attention to a future that rides on our shoulders-"

"-You mentioned that part before, yeah," Tela said, not entirely willing to go through another lengthy lead-up. "'Standing at a crossroads,' 'proceed down the right path or die trying.' I got all that."

"And you're not taking it seriously," Selex bit back at her. "This galaxy is under attack, day in and day out. Our sovereign rights are being discarded- _children are dying_, children of _all_ species, bought and sold between elites to raise as a ready-made workforce, treated like _livestock_, a microcosm of the greater macrocosm- and _you_ want to shut it all out, don't you? Want to forget it's even happening-"

"-I've seen slaving rings in person, Selex," Tela reminded him. "Done a lot more to break them up than you ever have, or ever will. So how about you just tell me how that's relevant to the deal we made, and-"

"Microcosm of the greater macrocosm," he said impatiently, "just like the manuscript," tapping his stylus against his tablet to accentuate every syllable. "A reflection of the future, _our_ future, if we just stand here and do nothing." Putting the tablet beneath one arm, he stooped down to retrieve what she assumed he wanted to get to in the first place- a small switch of some kind- and said, "You'll see. I have it all right here."

Before she could ask what 'it' was, he began to click the small switch in his hands, the static image over the central projector switching from a blank readout to an image of a Collector. From there, a batarian, then another batarian, the pace at which he was cycling through getting so quick that she only got the faintest impression of what she was looking at.

"Do you see it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking for," Tela replied, squinting at shots of Khar'shan, of Omega. "This have something having to do with the batarians being an engineered-"

The sharp crackle of sparks erupting from a nearby cluster of wires cut her short, the images the projector showed flickering and turing to digitized static intermittently. Even the overhead lights were beginning to flicker, the interruption earning a sound of frustration from the wound-up salarian.

"Shit," he hissed. "Shit, shit, _shit!_" Turning to the elcor, he barked, "One of you kill the lights on this circuit! Those- stupid, _stupid_ keepers must be screwing with the power grid again."

"Weary reminder," Ergot said, "Jona, it's not the keepers. We've warned you about overworking the projector before-"

"And if you kill the lights," Selex snapped, "it won't be 'overworked,' will it?"

Ergot gave a faint shrug, and lumbered towards one of the breakers, a large hand raised from the floor to throw the switch, the room going dark, the projector's image starting to solidify- then, just as quickly, fading back into digitized static.

Left only the faint glow of monitors, and the dim overheads of the alcove for proper lighting.

"Well," Selex said irritably, as he walked the length of the center table, "you already know," the sound of his foot impacting the metal siding of the projector coming as a vague surprise, "based on the research I've given to you already that the species commonly known as 'collectors' are," followed by another kick, "in reality," and another, "none other than the protheans," the last collision spurring the projector to spring back to life.

"Yeah," Tela said as Selex took a step away from the machine, his positioning making him look like a silhouette. "With the batarians as henchmen, and humans as their natural enemy," she continued, her eyes shifting back to the cycling images, catching a series of graphs, asari faces, and a picture of a human male labeled 'Charles Manson.' "-But," she said, raising an eyebrow at the rather peculiar mugshot, "you weren't too clear about how that brings us to a 'crossroads.'"

"I already told you," he snapped at her, "I'm _getting there._" Flipping through a couple more images, she could see his hand beginning to tremble slightly as he said, "You know, Vasir, I thought that, by now, you'd take me at my word when I said I had something worth showing you. But you don't trust me, do you? You don't think I have anything of value to offer."

"Come off it, Selex," she said flatly. "I never said you didn't-"

"_Don't lie to me_," he shouted, the switch thrown violently onto the floor with a loud clatter, his sudden outburst making her go tense- much as she hated to admit it. "You've said yourself that you can't trust me completely, but you came to _me_ to show you the way, didn't you? To point out the signposts for what they are, so you can be prepared for the new galactic age _your handlers_ are trying to usher in. Now, either that's still the case, or it isn't, but if it _is_-

* * *

_-I need you to __**shut up**__, and give me a chance."_

* * *

Seated behind the curved table that had been set, beneath the emblem of her species' galactic consortium, just like every other councilor present, Tevos settled in for what she knew was going to be a lengthy round of speeches- greetings offered by the various ambassadors that had attended, before the ceremonies began, just as they'd rehearsed.

It was before the first speaker, Calyn, took to the stage that she heard Udina say, "Before we begin," from alongside her, as he got to his feet, "I have a proposal to make."

She knew better than to rebuke him for going off script in front of an audience, or even show the slightest flicker of surprise, "Go on," said as if this were all the most natural thing in the world.

Sparatus and Valern, for their parts, nodded; knew, like she did, to simply follow suit.

"Thank you," Udina said. "With the permission of my colleagues, and our honored guests, I would like to put forth one of humanity's own traditions. A means of recognizing the fine compliment our new Siho'kan ally has been generous enough to offer."

"And what tradition might that be?" Tevos prompted him.

"A toast," he said, "with one the finest bottles of _pinot noir_ Earth has to offer."

Tevos had to fight a smile at the feint, and so, too, did the others- but none of them were about to raise a complaint. The idea of softening the blow of what they were about to see with a drink seemed... more than acceptable. That much was communicated by the nods she received from Valern, and Sparatus, in turn.

"Ambassadors?" she asked them. "Do you find this proposal amenable?"

There was little hesitation in the nods the delegation gave- and Ix'alam, for her part, even under the mask, seemed pleased by the offering.

She'd have to compliment Udina on the move later. "Then by all means, councilor," she said to him, "you may proceed."

"Just one moment," he said, gesturing for an asari waitress near the wine table. "The wine, please." There was a brief look of uncertainty on the waitress's face, before she added three glasses to a tray that already held one, and made her way over, her expedient service earning her a, "Thank you." Clearing his throat, he raised his glass, turned to the delegation, and said, "As it's been said: today marks, for you, a time of great transition. Many things, about your culture, about your practices, you may fear you'll be asked to leave behind, but rest assured that what you stand to gain is far greater in magnitude- an enrichment, rather than a diminishment- and I, for one, am honored to not only see that journey begin, but to welcome you to it personally... one 'new recruit' to another." Raising his glass again, he added a, "Salud," before taking a drink. The rest of the councilors followed suit, then, the glasses drained before Udina finally sat back down, and said, "The floor is yours, Ambassador Calyn."

The elcor gave a slow nod, and made his way towards the podium that had been placed in front of the circular table, his attention placed solely on the delegation.

With Ix'alam blocking her from view, Tevos took the opportunity- and the cover the elcor's voice gave her, to say to Udina, "That was a clever move on your part," in a softened voice.

"I thought so, yes."

"I'm just curious about one thing."

"Hm?"

"Why not wait until the beginning of the ceremony?"

Udina offered a muted smile, and said, "Considering what we'll be seeing, I thought it might be better to have the wine now, rather than later...

* * *

_"...Give it some time to settle in."_

* * *

She should have expected Selex's demands to hold her tongue to lead to another tirade- another discombobulated bout of orating that barely seemed to make sense to anyone but him, with or without context.

"We might get tired of this- _varren_ pit," he was saying- or, practically spitting out, more correctly- "-might _resent_ it, but it's no excuse to ignore it, to turn out backs on it, like so many of _your_ people have! Seduced by- beauty products, outwardly obsessed with image, allowing yourselves to become _automatons_, never once taking a look at what's _right in front of your faces_-"

"-I've only said about five times now that I'm listening, Selex," she interrupted, finally, "but you're not saying anything I haven't already heard a dozen times over. Look, I get that this is urgent, but honestly? For someone who claims that the proverbial clock is ticking? You're sure taking your time getting to the point, and on top of that, I still don't see a copy of that manuscript anywhere."

"This is about more than a _manuscript!_" he shot back at her. "It's about the future of an entire _galaxy_- about a species that went _extinct_ trying to protect _their_ legacy of fighting off the protheans, a way of making sure that the extinction was a shared one, and it might have ended up that way if _your_ people, those empty _demons_ that preside over _all_ of us, had grown a collective spine and defied their masters!"

"And if I can start getting proof of that out to the right people," Tela said, "maybe you'll be seeing a little more of that 'collective spine.' Now, I'm willing to be open-minded... but if you want to persuade other asari to your line of thinking? You need to start small."

"I'd expect to hear that from someone whose small-minded antics lead them to have a late night of tawdry thrills," he said, the comment earning him a raised brow that, undoubtedly, went unnoticed- but, then calmed enough to add, "but I- understand your point. I don't like it, but I understand it."

"Then bring out the manuscript," she said, "so I know you're leveling with me."

He looked at her for a moment, then muttered something unintelligible under his breath, following it up with a petulant, "Fine," turning away from her to make his way towards the bookcase, a wave of his hand bringing up the small overhead light. "But once I do, I need you to listen," he said, shuffling through the items on the shelves, "not get caught up in all these- peripheral, _trivial_ details."

"It's the gesture that counts, Selex," Tela said firmly, "not the 'peripheral details.' You made me a promise, now keep it."

He shot a sharp look over his shoulder, then turned back to what he was doing, finally fishing a leather-bound binder off the shelf.

Returning to the projector once he'd switched off the bookshelf's overheads, he slapped the binder down on the center table, and said, "Happy now?"

"'Happy' might be pushing it," she replied. "But, yes. I'm satisfied."

"Then can we get on with it?"

"Be my guest."

"Well," he said, his impatience remaining front and center, "first, I need to make sure you get the scope of this," taking back up the switch he'd had earlier to cycle back through the images. "There are things you need to know, actions put into motion, that require explanation."

_Of course,_ she thought, fighting a stab of irritation all her own as she glanced at the manuscript. How easy would it have been to just make a grab for it, and leave? Considering everything that was going on-

* * *

_-it hardly seemed like a bad idea._

* * *

"What's the word?" Aeza said.

"SecLocal's been mobilized," Oma replied. "You may want to inform Ms. Vasir of this- new development."

"Oh," Aeza said, "so we've skipped straight from 'things are happening' to blowing my cover, _and_ hers, have we?"

"There's no need to make it sound so fatalistic," Oma said chidingly. "I just feel that it'd be a mistake to let this linger."

"Yeah?" Aeza said. "Well, I hate to tell you this, but I waltz on up to his door, and I'll have eyes on me from all sides."

"A fair point," Oma said. "But that doesn't change the fact that we need to move, and quickly."

"I'm not disagreeing with that. I'm just saying, if you wanted me to pull a dramatic entrance, you should have thought twice about the one you made last night."

"Is there nothing I can say that might change your mind?"

"A few rounds of wrestling in a pressurized ammonia chamber might do it."

"That can be arranged."

"Not quickly enough," Aeza said. "And unfortunately for you, you know me too well to think that sweet talking'll work." A beat, then- "Face it, Oma. Whether or not your right, it's too risky."

"Very well," he conceded. "In any event, you should know that a SecLocal affiliate will be there to meet you sometime soon. They'll give the usual callsign...

* * *

_...All you need to do is let them in."_

* * *

"Ah," Selex said, after a lengthy silence. "Here we are." A pause as he breezed past a few more asari headshots, then, "By the way, you _did_ read what I gave you, didn't you?" Selex asked, after rifling through some inconsequential slides. "Some of it, at least? You had all day to look through it-"

"-While I had other assignments to take care of," Tela said. "Honestly, Selex, what do you think Spectres do all day? Go out for joyrides? I fall behind on official work, and we may as well call this whole thing off."

He paused. "Right," he said. "Makes me wonder how you find the time for a night life, but that's besides the point." Before she could ask what the constant jabs were about, he moved on to say, "Your unfortunate proclivities aside... do you recognize what this is?"

The image on the projector showed the wreckage of a small asari vessel, the extensive water damage that had been done to it making her recognize what it was almost immediately.

"That's-"

"The Trugati," Selex said, before she could give an answer. "A so-called research vessel that crash-landed on Earth nearly two centuries ago. But you knew that already, didn't you?"

He took such a catty tone with it that she didn't bother to give him a sideward glance, instead asking, "I don't know who wouldn't. It was all over the news a few years ago."

"Ah," he said, "so you do know how to pay attention. That's good." Looking back up at the image, he said, "Others were paying attention, too, _close_ attention. Allowed the vessel to gain the infamy it richly deserves."

Tela glanced at him. "If those 'others' are who I think they are-"

"Terra Firma, you mean?"

For some reason, she hadn't expected him to own that one. "That's the name that sprang to mind, yes."

"They're a perfect cover for this sort of thing," Selex replied, "something I'd expect you to recognize, given your profession."

"So," she said, breezing past her knee-jerk reaction, "does that mean you think the same thing they do? That the asari were here to conduct experiments?"

"No," Selex said, continuing through the slides, "the asari were checking on something else entirely," breezing past an image of a seabound cruise liner labeled the _RMS Titanic_. "They knew an experiment was already being conducted," he continued, "that a new, evolutionary path was being carved for the planet's inhabitants," turning to the next slide- an image of a submarine with the label _German U-23_ scrawled beneath it in salarian script, "but they had begun to suspect, as their masters did, that the orchestrators were still present." Another slide flipped past- this one of a small continent labeled 'Korea,' with the northern portion circled in red.

What few she recognized- save for the the headshots of three asari politicians that scrolled past- were all from Earth. She could only guess that the last one was, as well.

"They found what they were looking for," Selex continued, before she got a chance to ask questions, the image switching to an image of a 'flying saucer,' from Earth's 1960's. "Found that the overseers of this immense project were keeping themselves hidden. Their targets were the last of a dying race, looking to preserve their legacy, before the empty demons that run this sector of the galaxy could put an end to them."

There, he switched over to an image that he paused on, one that brought only one thought to mind:

* * *

-_You're kidding._

* * *

...And as the opening statements from the various ambassadors came to a close, and a large screen flickered to life at the opposite end of the round table the raloi delegation sat at, Tevos found herself thinking along the same lines. It was hard to believe what was about to take place- hard to imagine that any of them had given the go-ahead on violently ending a life in the midst of a formal gathering.

But there they were, watching the detailed image of the chained _sihoma_, and its handlers on the screen, while all the while, their audience of ambassadors, dignitaries, and corporate elites watched them.

For a time, she couldn't help but resent how perverse it felt, to be quite literally in the spotlight during such a strange event; felt an unwarranted wave of irritation at all the attention they were receiving. Pushing it aside as best she could, in attempt to ease her raising tension, she turned the bulk of her attention to the creature in front of her, as Jasheen- who had been asked to speak on behalf of the delegation- concluded the opening statements.

By its posture alone, Tevos could see how weary the animal was; reminded herself that it was the fault of the tranquilizers. It was then that she was beginning to question her decision to have the entire glass she'd been served, rather than take intermittent sips, the warmth of the alcohol having the dual effect of calling to her emotions. That word- _weary_- was so prominent to her that she could almost swear she saw signs of it in the animal's bleak features, in the upwards curl of its lips to bare more than its lengthened fangs, as if it seemed to sense that it was being watched.

She was, too, she realized, snapping herself out of the brief train of thought as she was prompted by looks from the delegation to stand.

"First," she began, repeating what the prompter spoke into her ear, from notes she'd written prior to the banquet, "I want to thank you, all of you, for requesting that I officiate this ceremony," the pleasant tone she used, mirrored in her expression, in no way betraying how on edge she felt. "I know it carries a great deal of meaning for all of you- even those of you that have chosen to abstain from adding your own words to the proceedings."

"By allowing us insight into your customs," Valern continued on cue, "and having the courage to ask that we bear witness, even knowing that we might refuse the request, you've shown just how important, and sacred this moment is for all of you, and we hope that our words, and actions, are enough to give it the respect it deserves."

"Though it represents only one nation out of many," Udina said, "one that others have held in contention for its practices in the past, the agreement you've all made to participate speaks of a willingness to cooperate that many would find enviable. It's an act that sets a fine example that, I hope, we as a galactic community can learn from."

"And as Councilor Udina stated," Sparatus said, doing a marvelous job of containing his irritation at having his contribution cribbed in Udina's toast, "this is a moment of incredible transition for all of you. A time to leave behind traditions you've relied upon, and embrace a new way of life."

"Let this creature you put forth as a sacrifice stand as a sign of things to come," Tevos amended, maintaining her measured pace in spite of her desire to rush through the statements, "and mark its passing with celebration, rather than regret." She paused, then, waiting for the prompter to continue, careful to keep her eyes off of the beast shown on the screen, the brief surge of empathy it had inspired in her before making her cautious. "This creature comes to you ignorant of the burden you've placed on it," she began, in line with the prompter, words she knew had come from Ix'alam's own culture, "leaving you with the responsibility to create meaning...

* * *

_...where, otherwise, there is none to be had."_

* * *

"So... let me get this straight," Tela said, once Selex had finished orating for a time, the holoprojector moving on to an image of a batarian child, then to something labeled 'the Krampus.' "The species you showed me-"

"The watchers," Selex corrected her impatiently, switching the image over to a shot of a Mako.

"The watchers," she repeated, fighting the urge to look incredulous, "the same- little grey men-"

"-They can be green sometimes," he interrupted, the image switching to one of a burnt-out building. "Some factions even think they're reptilian."

"Right," she said, brow raised, the display switching to a shot of confiscated drug paraphernalia. "The same aliens that humans have put into horror movies and other genre films, are not only the enemies of the protheans-"

"-Not just enemies," Selex said. "_The_ enemy. The one that drove the protheans from our space to begin with."

"And after that-"

"-They began to experiment on humans in order to build up a race that could finish the job _for_ them, _yes,_" he said, exasperated. "And, okay, alright, _yes_, I'm _very impressed_ with your ability to repeat what I _just told you,_ but it's getting old."

She paused- then, calmly, said, "I'm just trying to make sure I'm up to speed on all this," with a vague shrug. "It's just a lot to take in."

Selex watched her or a time- seemed to note her expression, even if she was trying her best not to make one at all. "It's more than that, isn't it?" he said. "You don't believe me. You don't buy any of this. You're listening, but you're not taking any of it in. Is that it?"

"I'm listening, Selex," Tela said, "but even you have to admit that all of this is all a bit-" -_insane, ludicrous, idiotic_- "-out there."

"Not if you put the connections together," he said, more impatiently, cycling the projector forward to an image of a human brain. "Put some actual _thought_ into it, which I realize is difficult for you, but I'm asking you to try anyway."

"You know," she said blandly, "if you want to give me the incentive to try harder, you might want to cool it with the 'casual' racism. It's getting old."

"Says a woman who spent the night being a walking stereotype," he said, switching to a human male in a baseball cap and a t-shirt sitting at the helm of a the Normandy- of course. "I'd hardly call it 'casual racism' if it happens to be the truth."

"What's with that?" she said, squinting at him. "Through this whole conversation, you've been on my ass for 'last night.' There something you want to say to me about that?"

"Yes," he said, "there is," without any need for coaxing. Turning to her, he said, "You went to Yirell _behind my back_," barking out the words a bit louder than she was expecting. "_Didn't_ you? And you weren't planning on telling me _anything_."

"Turned out it wasn't relevant," Tela said a bit more tensely, keeping her eyes fixed on his, arms crossing loosely over her chest. "But- and I'm really trying to wrap my head around this, but, apparently, to you? It is. So, how about you tell me what's that about, before you go flying off the handle again."

He stayed where he was for a moment, silently fuming- then turned abruptly from her to start pacing. "Nothing," he said tensely. "It's not relevant. It _isn't_. I should've known that. There's only one reason she speaks to women _like you. One._ I should've known that was the case."

"You've only been insinuating it since I got here," Tela replied, trying to ignore the knee-jerk irritation at the rather unpalatable assumption. "Look, Selex, I was only covering my bases, the same way you would if you were in my position-"

"-I don't need to guess what 'positions' you've been in," he shot back at her. "But thanks to constant exposure to your species, I have a pretty clear view of-"

"Urgently," Ergot interrupted, "Jona, the officiation started."

Selex paused, turning in the direction of the alcove. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Grudging apology," Ergot said, "I only just noticed a moment ago."

"_Dammit!_" he snapped, throwing the switch onto the ground with enough force to not only shatter the device, but change the image over one last time, the readout displaying a white, 2D screen with large, black letters reading, _11-22-1963_. "I told you to monitor that _closely_, you _idiot!_" he shouted-

* * *

_-picking up the manuscript on the table as with the intent on throwing it straight at the elcor's head-_

* * *

-the swipe of the _sihoma_'s paw just barely missing the guard that held the chain around its neck.

Tevos could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest as the creature withdrew- felt herself go tense upon seeing the chain around the creature's neck pulled taught enough to nearly throw it off-balance. They'd been harassing the animal since the ceremony began, pushing through the tranquilizers it had been fed in order to, presumably, make it more of a 'worthy' opponent-

_You're falling behind_, she all but snapped at herself, aware of Ix'alam's eyes on her- of everyone's eyes on her. Even the _sihoma_ itself seemed to be staring at her, that lonesome gaze so plainly similar to the one she'd seen in the depictions, the ones that had made her- what did Sparatus call it? Whimsical?

No... that wasn't the right word. Maybe at the time, it had been- he'd attributed it to the sound of her voice, but-

_Stop._

-And she did. Forcibly. But even after halting the distracted train of thought- she still couldn't help but find it strange... how easily she could relate to that look- how badly she'd found herself hoping that it would finally land a blow against its captors-

_**-you're falling behind-**_

"This creature," she began again, evening out her voice, hoping the emotive quality she heard in it was going unnoticed, "appears tired, and listless," well aware that she had again stepped out of the offered script, and doing her best to make the slip count. "Its gaze speaks of an invitation," she continued, "an acceptance of the duty that it's been given, but its gait speaks of resignation." A pause, then, from what little of the verbatim she could remember, she said-

* * *

_"-There is significance here that's going unexplained."_

* * *

"For _fuck's sake_, Selex," Tela barked at the salarian, glancing over to see if the tablet had hit Ergot in the first place, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"This is important!" he said. "You asked me to explain, you _told_ me to, and now I am. And if you'd just _listen_ to me-"

"I _am_ listening," she interrupted, "but you're tossing around the same fucking thing you said you'd be handing over around a _shit ton_ of live wires."

"Irritated," Ergot said, "not that your attempts to physically assault me are entirely unappreciated."

"_Shut up_," Selex snapped. "I asked you to put this on so I could _listen_ to it, not so I could argue with you."

"Funny how you didn't think of that _before_ you started whipping classified documents at him," Tela said. "Seriously, Selex, between acting like I just broke up with you, and now this? You need to settle down."

"I'll settle down when this is over," Selex said, turning to Ergot to shout, "now _put it on._"

"Exasperated," Ergot said, "just one second."

"We may not _have_ a second," Selex said, as the speakers overhead went live.

"_-You speak as if you know who this creature is,_" she heard- knew immediately that it was Tevos's voice, "_As if you know who had looked out through those eyes, heard through her ears._"

"You bugged the banquet," Tela asked, as Tevos continued speaking, not entirely certain she liked what was being implied. "Why?"

"To document it for the farce it is," Selex replied, pacing back over towards her. "This _travesty_... this pre-emptive _rape_ of an entirely new culture that _your_ overseer is planning on officiating- on _perpetuating_-" He shook his head, seeming to know he was getting off-track, discombobulated- but not to the point of seizing again. "If this goes as planned," he said, "everything- _everything_- will be laid bare for _everyone_ to see, and the results will wake up every nay-saying idiot that's ever doubted me... and _you're_ going to help me."

No, she didn't like the sound of that at all. "And how am I supposed to help you _now_, exactly?"

"By setting aside your ridiculous indignity, for one," he said, noting her exasperation. "You came to me so I could _help_ you, remember? This isn't the time to get cold feet. Not when you have a chance to lead your- _detestable_ species down a path that _differentiates_ you from these... _creatures_, these _seductresses_ that run our galaxy."

"And what does listening to a ceremony have to do with that?"

"It wouldn't even require listening in if you'd done what was expected of you to begin with," Selex retorted with a sneer. "Now just- be quiet. _Listen._"

"_She gives herself to you,_" a different voice, a gravely voice, was saying- audibly female, but just barely, "_to us- just as we give ourselves to the sky that birthed her._"

"Alright," Tela said, "All of your ridiculous rants aside, what the hell am I even listening t-"

"Shut. Up," Selex growled at her.

"_-Then I leave it to you to be certain that her sacrifice was not made in vain,_" she heard Tevos say- noted a faint strain in the councilor's tone, "_To place trust in you, and yours, children of the stars, and the sky, to end your isolation... and for you-_" the direction of the sound shifting slightly- to address someone else, presumably- "_the children of the sun-_

* * *

_-to again accept the sister that longs for your company."_

* * *

The words very nearly did her in, a light clench in her chest- the one that had been there for far too long, be it thanks to her brief run-in with Korlack, or what she'd been watching- letting her know that the emotion she'd injected into the words were threatening to amplify, in effect. Knew that, again, she was being watched- and closely.

"And I hope," she added gently, of her own accord, knowing she had to acknowledge the lapse as she forced herself to settle, "that you'll forgive my reactions. It's a rare thing, to see old enemies stand in acceptance of one another... and for my part-

* * *

_-I want to thank you, all of you, for allowing me to be a participant."_

* * *

"Did you hear it?" Selex said, as the speech came to a close. "That _stress?_"

He spoke with a kind of satisfaction that made her muscles go tense, the decision to stay and listen suddenly validated by the certainty that something very, very bad was happening. And he was only too happy to confirm it.

"She uses a very specific timbre when she speaks," Selex said. "Applies her words carefully- always sounds so _withdrawn_, but, here? Here, there's emotion. There's a _weight_, isn't there?"

"Sounds like you were expecting to hear it," she said, keeping her own voice calm. "There a reason for that?"

"Yes," he said, without hesitation. "There is. A very good reason. I didn't think it'd be quite so _public_- but maybe it's better that it is. Exposure- laying bare every hypocrisy, every _lie_ we've been told..."

"How?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer. "Did you do something to her?"

"Not me personally," he said. "And I wouldn't have _had_ to if you'd just gone with your instincts on your own. I _gave_ you the key, All you needed to do was follow through with what I'd given you, find a turian-born mate while those genes were expressing themselves, but you chose _that_ time, of _all times_, to go _abstinent?_"

There it was. Full stop. An outright admittance that there was more to that stupid 'test' than she thought, and the best indication she had that something far worse was about to happen.

But not to her this time.

"You drugged me on purpose," she said lowly, as if saying it aloud might slow her racing thoughts. "Why? So you could get me to assault my _boss?_"

"Don't be an idiot," he sneered. "It wouldn't be an 'assault,' and you know it." Shaking his head, he began pacing again, "No," said sharply, "it wouldn't be. I don't believe, not for _one second_, that that depraved _bitch_ wouldn't take you up on the offer-"

She watched him as he continued to talk, continued to pace, everything in her wanting to tear him apart piece by piece, the idea that he'd set her up to that capacity- that, by her own standards, she'd practically let him- making her stomach turn. In a way, it wasn't too unlike those first few moments that he _had_ drugged her, the crippling anger that had taken hold of her blotting out his words to such a degree that she could barely hear him anymore.

Interrupted the diatribe with a simple, flatly stated, "You drugged her," as she took a couple slow steps towards him. "You little _shit_, you _drugged_ her-"

"-I wouldn't have had to if you'd just gone along with it," Selex was saying, "mated with who you were supposed to. _You_ would've been the one to become pregnant, the one to carry a _prothean child_," not caring at all about just how singularly crazy the theory sounded. "And by tonight, if you actually trust me, if you _follow through_ with this, it'll be _her_ instead."

Public exposure. Everything laid bare. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, what it implied- good fucking goddess, what he _thought_ it implied- much less what it meant for Tevos's entire career, but she didn't have the luxury of denying it.

"Wipe that slack-jawed stare off your face," he said, upon seeing her baleful stare, pacing away from her as her hand went down to her hip. "You wanted to know the truth, came to me for the express purpose of learning it. Now is _not the time_ to back away from it. As of today," he continued, orating to her with his back turned as if that added a dramatic flair, "as of _right now_, your 'councilor' is well on her way to not only revealing everything she is to every politician she ever manipulated, or coerced, she's well on her way to revealing an agenda that's _fifty millennia_ in the-"

-And that was it. That was all, the thermal slug hitting him point blank at the base of his skull, a gout of blood and cartilage spattering over the floor, and the wall behind him, a thick, curdled mixture of an eye congealed with grey matter slapping against a nearby cluster of wires as she lowered her sidearm. The small chunk hissed and popped as displaced brain tissue seeped down along the wall, the crackling providing the only sound in the room as the salarian collapsed. Sparks erupted from the frayed wires soon after, the image on the projector- _11-22-1963_- flickering out into a digitized haze.

Holstering her weapon, she said, "If anyone asks," at the two staring elcor, "it was self-inflicted," rushing to retrieve the manuscript off the floor, heading straight out the exit...

* * *

_-and hoping like hell that she wasn't too late-_

* * *

-But as the raloi ambassadors continued on with their prayer, speaking sacred words from each of their respective cultures, the muted uneasiness in Tevos's expression remained, even though the officiation, and the ceremony itself, had been flawless.

All of it going according to plan, just as Yirell had hoped it would, the tray she'd served the wine from still held to her chest with both arms.

And to think, if she'd been placed in front of the cameras as a down-on-her-luck matron, as had been threatened, she might never have seen it come to fruition. That it might have been delayed if anyone else had been standing near the wine table for the unexpected toast.

But it hadn't been, on both counts- and that was all that mattered.


	23. Everyone's Your Type

Some minor warnings for uncomfortable situations in this one. And thanks, as always, for the feedback. I love it, live it, breathe it. :] It's great encouragement.

* * *

**[** 23 **::** Everyone's Your Type **]**

* * *

The moment she was out of Selex's apartment, Tela slowed her stride for long enough to call up her omnitool, Tevos's comm signal entered in as quickly as could be managed without fumbling. Straight off the bat, there was no answer, all incoming signals blocked.

She shook her head, jogging down the long hallway, trying to think as quickly as possible about any alternatives she had. Emergency lines would be recorded for later use, putting a call into C-Sec would do exactly what Tevos had practically begged her not to do- go 'public' with the whole thing- and so far as she knew, there was no one else who was 'in the know' enough about what was happening to-

No. _Oh, no._ She was wrong. _For fuck's sake-_

There was one, single person who knew about the manuscript, about the assignment- one she knew she'd have to deal with the moment she was done cleaning up another problem altogether.

Stepping through the entrance to the subdivision, she caught the attention of one of the turian guards, and said, "Hey. I hear there's gonna be an electrical fire in unit A3. Two survivors, both elcor. The rest goes up in flames."

The turians glanced at each other, the elder of the two giving a nod, and saying, "Yeah, I think I heard something about that. Any idea how many of their belongings they managed to save?"

"Miraculously?" she said. "They got everything they needed right in the nick of time."

"Well," the elder of the two said, "good for them. I'm sure that'll make 'em happy."

_Yeah,_ she thought, turning away to start moving towards the spot Aeza had parked in, _something like that,_ keying a name and frequency into her omnitool that she never thought she'd put to use of her own free will, and hitting 'send' before breaking into a dead run down the hallway.

* * *

_"Tinos," was the expectedly prompt answer._

* * *

"Irana," the secretary heard through her earpiece, the name on her omnitool's screen, the rushed voice, making her brows raise, "where are you right now?"

"Facedown in a pile of red sand with a hooker licking whipped cream off my ass," Irana said, letting her omnitool fade out as she took a drag off her cigarette. "Where do you think I am?"

"I meant what room, you-" There was a sound of frustration and- heavy breathing, of all things, then, "Are you anywhere near the banquet hall right now?"

"I'm outside having a cigarette," Irana said, a little surprised at the unwillingness to take the bait. "I'm not an animal, Vasir. If I were inside, I'd be facedown in a plate full of brie instead. Why do you need to know?"

"Is the ceremony still going on?" Tela asked. "Or- prayer, or whatever?"

No jokes today, apparently. "They're on to the pre-dinner 'mingling,'" Irana said, brow quirked. "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Yeah," Tela said. "But you can't say a word about this to anyone, you understand me?"

"Is that an order?"

"Do you need me to make it one?" Tela growled. "I'm serious, Irana, not a single fucking word. Tevos wants this handled quietly, and unless it's absolutely necessary-"

"Calm down, Vasir," Irana interrupted, taking a drag off her cigarette. "You've got my word. Now what the hell is going on? And what does it have to do with-"

"She's been drugged," was the immediate response, spoken more quietly than the last. "And before you ask, no, I can't get a hold of C-Sec, and I can't call in reinforcements."

Irana paused. If she could have gone pale, that'd be the time. "I'm sorry, for a second there I could've sworn I heard you say-"

"This really isn't the time to get cute, Irana."

"But-"

"I'm _not_ going to repeat myself."

"You might have to," Irana said, not entirely sure how to process what she was hearing, though the word 'bad' was certainly a part of it. "That's so far out of left field it's left the park." A pause, then, "Are you absolutely sure she's-"

"Yes."

"You have confirmation."

"Yes."

"And-"

"How many times do I need to say yes, Irana?" Tela snapped, as a dirty look from a human passer-by prompted Irana to jab her cigarette in the direction of the 'Smoking Section' sign for clarity's sake. "For fuck's sake, we don't have all day."

Ignoring the glare she got, Irana turned her back to the path leading up to the entrance of the _Voreia_, and said, "That was the impression I got, yes." Taking a longer, sharper- much-needed- pull off her cigarette, "Any idea how it happened?" said through a plume of acrid smoke.

"Not at the moment, no," Tela said, "and I can't really go into specifics otherwise. I just need you to find a way to get Tevos out of there before she starts acting peculiar."

'Peculiar' wasn't sitting well with her, after that inspirational speech- and the 'when' qualifier wasn't that helpful, either, though it was hardly unexpected, given the circumstances.

"I'll do what I can," Irana said, looking back into the hotel's near-empty side hallway, "but you realize it's going to look a little strange if I'm the one taking her aside, right?"

"It's a hell of a lot less 'strange' than what'll happen if you don't. I-" Tela paused-

* * *

_"-Hold on," she said, "just one second-"_

* * *

-pulling open the passenger side door and throwing the manuscript onto the dashboard. "Aeza. We need to get to the-"

"-_Voreia_," Aeza interrupted, putting the skycar into gear as the passenger side door slammed shut. "I know."

Pausing to catch her breath as Aeza pulled out of the parking spot, she said, "How?" -then shook her head. "Never mind. Drive. Go. You can tell me about it later." Unmuting the receiver on her comms unit, she said, "You still there?"

"Still here," Irana replied.

"Good," Tela said, as Aeza pulled into the flow of traffic. "Listen, just give it some time so it doesn't look like she's rushing like hell to get out of there-"

"-You don't need to tell me how to put on a good show for public appearances, Vasir," Irana reminded her. "That's my job, not yours."

"Right," Tela said, "well-" and was cut off by the volus throwing the skycar into high gear, the change in speed knocking the manuscript onto her lap. Slapping a hand down on it to keep the papers from scattering, she said, "If she asks what she's been dosed with- she doesn't know the name, but she knows the effects. She saw them in action a couple days ago."

"That's-"

"-Vague," Tela said, "I know. But if you mention that to her, she'll know exactly what you're talking about."

"Let's hope so, anyway," Irana said. "I'll get back inside and try to turn this into something that isn't a total disaster."

"You'd better," Tela said. "Just find her someplace secluded, and let me know where she's at, alright?"

"And what about calling a doctor?"

"No," Tela said, bringing up her omnitool so she could terminate the connection. "No doctors. In fact, just leave her alone until I get there."

"No doctors? But-"

"-I have to go, Irana," Tela said. "Give me a call if there's an emergency." Terminating the call on her omnitool and letting it fade out, she turned to Aeza and said, "How the hell did you know about the _Voreia?_"

"Got word Yirell's on the move," Aeza said, eyes still on the skyways as she dropped down to a lower rung of traffic, "but it sounds like you knew that already."

"No," Tela said, brow furrowed, "I didn't," and she really wished that it didn't make perfect sense. "Have you got confirmation on that?"

"She was only sighted remotely," a voice from the backseat said- heavily accented, male, filtered enough to sound quarian, "moving in that direction, using a few different bank terminals at different branches. I looked at the entries for the ATMs, managed to get the account numbers, and it appears they've been drained. Really, it's just-"

He was stopped short by the look she shot at him, just a single glance confirming the 'quarian' thing, though it left one question to be asked.

Namely: "Aeza," a sideglance cast in the volus's direction. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Who, him?" Aeza said. "He's one of Local's-"

"Who the fuck are you?" Tela barked at the quarian directly, the tone of her voice making him visibly recoil. Then, gritting her teeth, she said, "Never mind. Just- never mind," bringing her omnitool back up...

* * *

_"...I've got another call to make."_

* * *

Irana picked up the call at the chime, "Tinos," said as smoothly as she could manage as she approached the banquet hall.

"It's me again," Tela said. "Listen- change of plans."

Of course. Perfect timing. Slowing in front of the hall's entrance and bringing up her omnitool, she adopted a feigned smile to throw off the guards and said, "That's fantastic," hoping that Tela was quick to pick up on the ruse. "What have you got for me?"

Tela paused- then, "You're inside, I take it?"

"I'm glad you got that sorted out on your own," Irana said, casting a quick glance into the banquet hall to see if she could catch sight of the councilor. "Spares me the trouble."

"Very funny," Tela said, as Irana busied herself with 'note taking.' "Anyway, you know how I said to get Tevos out of there?"

Irana nodded, prompting with an, "Yes?"

"Well, don't."

Irana paused, in both her miming, and her slow pacing; had to do her best not to look outright incredulous. "I'm sorry," she said, "you're breaking up. What was that again?"

"Don't start with that again, Irana," Tela replied. "You heard what I said."

Irana glancing back up at Tevos as the councilor began to speak to Orinia Varus. "Right," she said, minorly relieved by the choice of conversation partners. "I see. So- what's that about, exactly?"

"The person who did it to her is probably still at the banquet, and if she sees anything, we'll lose the chance we've got to bring her into custody."

"Uh-huh," Irana said, jotting down a couple more notes- actual ones this time, most of them obscenities. "And can you give me a few more details on that?"

"Her name's Yirell Nisakis," Tela said. "An asari. Tall, older, probably wearing a skin toner of some kind. I don't know if she's posing as a guest, or what, but she wouldn't be there without a disguise of some kind."

Irana fought the urge to show her frustration, turning away from the hall for a moment. "I can see about asking some of the temps for their input," she said, "but there's a lot of them here. I'm not sure I'll have time to get in touch with all of them."

"I thought so," Tela said under her breath. "Doesn't matter. I'll know her if I see her, but we can't spook her. If she's there, she's there to see the fallout. Just- look... go with what I told you before. Keep an eye on the councilor, make sure she's alright. If she starts looking flushed- try to get her to head to the nearest bathroom without attracting attention."

"Do you still want to let them know what we're doing, or would you rather do this one blind?"

Tela paused to think about that- long enough to make Irana wonder if she'd been too obtuse- then said, "I don't know. Blind, probably." The answer was a grudging one; one she couldn't help but sympathize with. "Letting her know what's happening early on will probably freak her out enough to let everyone at the banquet know that something's up."

At a loss for how to formulate her next question, Irana just said, "Alright," and let it drop. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Tela said. "You got a line of sight on her?"

"I do, yes," Irana said, looking back over her shoulder at the banquet hall.

"How's she doing?"

"So far?-

* * *

_"-It looks like everything's going just fine."_

* * *

Relatively speaking, at least.

Granted, Tevos knew how to go through the motions of being at a public gathering- how to be cordial, how to engage in insipid conversation, how to appear interested in the smallest comments- and, typically, she could do so without feeling put upon, but today... Agitated, anxious, even restless, she was not only tired of the whole affair, she was growing increasingly irritated at it.

What she saw at the banquet hall's entrance hadn't helped, either. Irana's glances in her direction, when it was apparent there was a conversation going on over comms, hadn't been lost on her. She'd seen it first out of her peripheral vision- tried to ignore it, and then found herself getting increasingly annoyed by it.

If it was about the dress, she'd have to have words with both Irana, and Adira about their presumption. Once this was over, at least.

Assuming she could last that long. She couldn't remember a time her mood had been this foul. Something to do with the unnecessarily gruesome slaughter she'd been witness to, maybe.

"I hear their Thessian dishes," she heard Sparatus say, then, "siyadi in particular, even the dextro imitations, are quite good here," his words calling her attention back to both him, and Orinia- the talk of food aptly timed. "One of the many reasons my- a friend of mine," he corrected, "avoids this place like the plague."

_What?_ Had she heard that right? "Excuse me for asking," Tevos said, brow raised, "but... did you just say that a _fish_ factored into choosing to avoiding an entire venue?"

"More or less," Sparatus said. "Every time she's here, she can't resist ordering it."

Were they really talking about this? "I'm not sure I follow," she said, regardless of her incredulity. "How is that a bad thing?"

"Well," he said, turning to subtly raise his glass to a passing diplomat in greeting- the gesture reminding her that she'd meant to get some more wine- "-There was the small matter of the fisheries talking about an outbreak."

"-Ah, right," Orinia said, lowering the drink she'd been nursing. "One of them had an infestation of parasites, didn't it?" At a nod of confirmation, she said, "Sounds appetizing."

"Indeed," Tevos said, looking around for a server, the details she took in of the room around her almost as off-putting as the conversation. "Not that it's much of an issue here," she continued distractedly. "The fillets that are shipped to events like these are always thoroughly screened for pathogens."

"You're not just saying that because you ordered the fish, are you?" Orinia asked, mandibles giving a subtle twitch of amusement.

"I might be," Tevos said, underwhelmed, briefly giving up her search to spare her eyes from taking in any more of the chaotic environment. "A little wishful thinking goes a long way."

"Not in her case," Sparatus said. "Part of the problem is the calories."

She fought the urge to look bemused at that. They were still talking about this. Really, actually talking about it.

Withholding her exasperation, she said, "It's a very lean meal. Why would-" A pause. Then, "Is your friend human, by any chance?"

He nodded, knowing well enough not to miss a beat- of course- and said, "Yes. She is."

"Well," Orinia said. "Branching out, are we?"

"Only so long I can hold them in contempt, really," he said, the subtext of the conversation only amplifying Tevos's irritation with him. "Anyway, she calls it 'proof that the universe is unfair.' Likes to say that she would have been better served if the food came with instructions to attach it directly to her-" A pause. "Stomach."

"Yes," Orinia said, "her stomach."

"I was trying to remember if it was another one of their odd colloquialisms, or an actual word," Sparatus said, shrugging it off.

Another mistress, she assumed. Galling that he was perfectly happy to talk about it in mixed company, much less around her. He was allowed that luxury, whereas she was constantly reminded of what color of dress she was 'technically' banned from wearing.

It was catching sight of a wine server that distracted her from making comment on it, then, one hand raising to catch his attention. "Excuse me," she said, once the salarian turned to her, ignoring the fact that he looked like he was in a hurry. "Just one moment. What type of wine is that?"

"Ah..." The server paused, the interruption clearly unexpected. "It's- a pinot grigio, ma'am. It's for the-"

"Does that go well with siyadi?" she asked. "Or would you recommend something else?"

"Some- people prefer a sauvignon blanc," the server said, "if they're having human wines, but- pinot grigio does work well with it, yes."

Without giving the move a second thought, she plucked a glass from the tray with a, "Thank you," barely able to make herself care about whether or not it was uncouth, "and thank you for the suggestion."

If she had to listen to one more 'cute story' from Sparatus, she may as well have something on-hand that allowed her to stomach it. Or 'thigh' it, if she was right in her assumption that that was the word he was planning on saying.

Really, it shouldn't have annoyed her nearly as much as it did-

* * *

_-but, at the moment, she was helpless to stop herself from feeling the brunt of it-_

* * *

-her annoyance mirrored elsewhere as the call to Irana ended, though a different kind of frustration, paired with raw anxiety, were playing into that mix. Of all the things Tela was used to feeling throughout her career, the sense of helplessness that came along with what was happening was one she had, mercifully, been spared. It had only happened once, to her mind, on a personal level- but that was the last thing she cared to dwell on, at the moment. She had other things to worry about.

Such as, "Thanks for giving me a heads up about our friend back there," an irritated look shot in Aeza's direction once the skycar had eased into a straight-away.

"You don't need one," Aeza said. "He's been vouched for."

"By who?"

"All the right people," Aeza said, dropping into a lower wrung of traffic to move ahead of some of the slower-moving vehicles, "including the Local."

"SecLocal?" Tela said, glancing back at the quarian.

"Y-yes, ah," the quarian said nervously, "yes ma'am. And, my, ah- my name is Zahi'Tamid. I'm- here to help with security."

"And if you hadn't noticed," Aeza said, "he's a little on the jumpy side, so cool it with the temper, alright?"

Tela shot Aeza a look, then turned back to Tamid to say, "What kind of help are we talking about?"

"I'm-" He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm- supposed to make.. ah, closed circuit loops for camera feeds, and... set up false alarms, reroute dispatch, change schedules- um... it's- it's hard to come up with a coherent list when you're staring at me like that."

"Don't let her scare you, kiddo," Aeza said. "She's just a little salty right now." To Tela, she said, "Basically, Vasir, he does a little bit of everything, and, like I said, he's been vouched for. Besides, he squeals about anything, he'll lose his endorsement with the Local."

"'Endorsement?'" Tela said. "What the hell's that supposed to-" No; she didn't need to ask- she already knew the answer. "Actually... is this a pilgrimage thing?"

The quarian nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well," Tela said, turning to look at the skyway ahead as Aeza made another abrupt turn. "Not quite the incentive to stay quiet that I'd like, but I can't really be picky right now."

"The- fact that you can arrest me is a pretty big deterrent, actually," Tamid said. "And I, ah- I doubt the Local would stand in your way if- if I really did something to-"

"-You won't," Aeza said. "Calm down. If she arrests you over anything short of treason, I'll kick her ass personally." Getting an odd look from Tela, she said, "What? You think I can't?" Tela wisely refrained from comment, then, as Aeza turned onto a straight-away and hitting the accelerator. "By the way, you never said- is that the manuscript?"

"It is," Tela said. "Had to sit through a whole speech about how I missed my chance to get knocked up, and the wisdom behind drugging my damn boss before I got my hands on it, so it'd better be worth it."

Aeza let out a low whistle. "You've got a hell of a lot more patience than I do if you managed to sit through all that," she said. "Take it you've got him tagged for arrest once this is all over?"

"Why bother?" Tela said. "Soon as I figured out what was going on, I vented his head with a thermal slug."

"Well, I'll be damned," Aeza said. "That'll go down in history as the best use of a single credit."

"Half a credit," Tela said. "We get them on discount."

"Almost seems a little too good for him," Aeza said, turning down another side-route once they started getting closer to the main artery leading into the Presidium. "Just wish you'd told me that was on the agenda. If I thought you were gonna off him, I'd've just walked right in and let you know what was going on."

"I wouldn't have known about the 'drugged' part if you had," Tela said, trying to ignore the sharp pang of anxiety that came with that. "_Shit_," she hissed under her breath, raising a hand to rub at her eyes. "I don't even know how long that crap's been in her system."

"What? Whisper?"

"Yeah."

"How'd it get delivered?" Aeza asked. "Do you know?"

"No clue," Tela replied, voice softening, finally.

"Well," Aeza said, "I heard they had a toast earlier. Means she's at least got alcohol in her system."

"Why does that matter?"

"Slows down the 'come up,'" Aeza said. "Makes it hit like a ton of bricks by the time it kicks in, but it should buy her some time."

"You're sure about that?" Tela said, though she wasn't about to let herself feel relieved by the idea of 'extra time' with that caveat in place.

"I'm positive," Aeza said. "Just, you know," she shrugged. "The more you drink, the harder it hits when it finally does."

"So... one problem compounded to stall another?" Tela said under her breath. "Sounds about par for the course right now." She shook her head, then, and said, "Doesn't matter. I'll take that over her eyes turning black in the middle of a media circus...

* * *

_...This whole situation's promising to be enough of a fucking nightmare without that getting thrown into the mix."_

* * *

And while 'nightmare' wasn't quite an adequate description of Tevos's condition at the moment, it certainly couldn't be labeled a 'good,' either. Sparatus's presumption was still angering her more than it should have, but above all else? It was as if she was offended by his lack of recognition towards what they'd just witnessed.

As if he hadn't been affected in the least, leaving her to take the brunt of it. But why should that irritated her? It was hardly uncommon for him; if anything, it was expected. Not a slight, just a matter of-

"I know I'm beginning to sound like a broken record," she heard Orinia say, the words snapping her out of the toxic loop of thoughts as Sparatus wandered off to speak to some turian dignitaries, "but are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Tevos said, making it a point to either keep her eyes on the far wall, or on Orinia, glancing to one side or the other only in cases where she needed to offer another greeting. "A little tired, but fine."

"You seem more distracted than you were last night," Orinia said. "Did something happen?"

"If it did," Tevos said, forcing another smile as she met eyes with an asari CEO in from Serrice, "this is hardly the place to talk about it."

"I was just looking for a 'yes' or 'no,'" Orinia replied, glancing towards the CEO briefly to offer her own nod, "but if you'd rather I let it drop-"

"-I would, thank you," Tevos interrupted, a bit more harshly than she'd intended, the abruptness of her response lending Orinia pause.

It didn't take long for it to occur to her that she'd never spoke to the older turian that way before- had to fight an intense wave of guilt in the wake of it. Orinia didn't deserve her contempt, no matter how much contempt she was feeling. That she was feeling it at all-

_Spirits, it must be this damn room,_ she thought, letting out a slow breath as she tried, somewhat in vain, to clear her mind of all the stimulus going on around her.

Taking a larger sip of her wine, the warmth of the alcohol offering a much-needed calming effect, she said, "I'm sorry. That was- unnecessary."

"No," Orinia said, "you don't have to apologize. It's fine. You just had me wondering for a moment if I'd done something to offend you."

"You didn't," Tevos said, letting the alcohol relax her, little by little; it wasn't enough, but it was something, "Between us, everything's just fine, I assure you. I've just been-" -a light sigh- "-a bit on edge, I guess you could say."

"I suppose that's one way to put it," Orinia said. "Another way is to say that you're doing a fine imitation of how I tend to be during these..." biting back a more colorful word for it, she cleared her throat, and said, "-events."

Taking another sip, if only in the hopes of catching another mild note of relief, she paused to say a couple hollow 'hello, how are you's to a human colleague, then turned to Orinia, and said, "What, exactly, constitutes a 'fine imitation?'"

"Irritability is a big part of it," Orinia said. "Disinterest, staying completely deadpan, leaving people to wonder if you're being cordial, or condescending... the list goes on. Not that you need me to coach you on it. You're doing a fine job without any pointers, and with a great deal of finesse, I might add."

Clearing her throat, Tevos let herself ease some, and said, "You've made your point," in a softened voice. "And it's a valid one."

"Not one I can really blame you for, either," Orinia said, sobering, "especially in light of the visual entertainment you had during the officiation."

"Spirits, that was horrible," Tevos said gently, raising her wine to take another small sip. "Another unwanted addition to an already trying evening."

"My point exactly," Orinia said. "And, by the way- if it's really that trying, I don't mind giving you some 'backup' when it comes time to make smalltalk."

"Orinia," Tevos said, brow raised, faint smile visible over the edge of her wineglass, "you despise smalltalk."

"I do, yes," Orinia said, "but here, it's mandatory-"

"And tolerable enough that I think I can handle it on my own," Tevos said, "but I appreciate the offer."

Orinia _mn_'d. "So that's a no-go?"

Tempted though she was to reconsider, she still gave a, "Yes," in response.

The old turian shrugged, and said, "And here I was looking forward to seeing more of those little flashes of contempt in your eyes."

It was- relieving, to feel a spark of amusement at the comment, a broad smile, genuine this time, tugging over her lips. "'Little flashes of contempt,'" she echoed. "The way you say it, I'd almost think that was your version of flirting."

"'Almost' being the operative word," Orinia said mildly. "'Flirting' is a little more involved than just offering a few compliments." She cleared her throat, glanced over towards Sparatus, and said, "Unless- and I mean this with all due respect- you happen to be my esteemed colleague."

"Yes," Tevos said, doing her best not to turn in his direction, another unwarranted spark of anger running through her. "I couldn't help but notice that he's in his honeymoon phase again."

Orinia _mn_'d. "Makes him more insufferable than usual," she said. "But at least I can take comfort in the fact that he'll get tired of her-

* * *

_-then drain half his bank account trying to get rid of her."_

* * *

It was a move that practically ran parallel with the sudden mobilization of SecLocal, all told. Tela had to admit, as surprised as she was to see all that work put towards nabbing one asari- whether or not that one asari stood to sully their whole organization- she was impressed by the number of resources they'd dedicated to it on such short notice.

Moreso, when Aeza said, "They've got a guy on dispatch. Managed to shuffle out some of the names on the schedule to other posts at the last second so they could have a stronger presence at the _Voreia_."

"That, ah," Tamid said, "that... was partly my doing."

"Oh?" Aeza said. "Well, bask in it, kid. How'd you manage it?"

"I was- given the password for the main scheduling computer," he said. "Let some of the regulars know that they didn't need to come in, and- a number of ours got notice to assemble."

"So how many guys do we have in there?" Tela asked.

"Local makes up, ah..." Tamid thought about it for a moment, then said, "I think... there's a presence there of fifteen... maybe seventeen percent? Seventeen if, um... if they didn't catch the "scheduling error" in time."

"So," Tela said, "not a lot."

"More than usual," Aeza said, changing lanes abruptly to move past a line of slower skycars. "What's the word on how they're doing, anyway?" she said, glancing at the rearview at the quarian. "They in position yet?"

"Ah... Paschalus is still waiting for the next rotation," Tamid said, "which... should be in the next five minutes."

"Who's Paschalus?" Tela asked.

"He's- the one coordinating the salters," Tamid said. "Do you, ah- want me to-"

"In a moment," she said, "just give me one second," her attention turning to Aeza. "Is he someone I can trust?"

Aeza nodded. "Younger guy," she said. "Loyal, doesn't get impulsive, takes a real dim view of snitches."

"Yeah, but I mean me, personally. As in, what's his view of the Council?"

"That he's still C-Sec," she said, shifting back into the center lane, and earning a blast of the other driver's horns. "And for the record? Local only cares about the Council when labor law comes into it."

"And beggers can't be choosers," Tela said under her breath, to no one in particular. Turning back to the quarian, she asked, "Any way to get this Paschalus guy on the line?"

"Y- yes, ma'am," he said. "I- I can give you the frequency. But he may not be a in a position where-"

"That's fine," Tela said. "Just give me the number." Keying it up as the quarian read it off to her, she opted to let her ID show on the other end, and waited for him to pick up.

Wasn't expecting to hear the words, "I was wondering if I'd hear from you," as an answer.

"You able to talk," Tela asked, "or are you in a bad place for it?"

"I'm clear for a little while, yeah," Paschalus said. "What do you need?"

"We're about ten minutes out from the _Voreia_," Tela said, "and I need to get in there without anyone but your guys catching sight of me."

"You'll want the west entrance, then," Paschalus said. "The emergency exit, only accessible through the back alleys."

"Right," Tela said. "How close is that to the VIP areas?"

"VIP is central," Paschalus said, "so not too far. If you're looking to get in without being spotted, you've got two hallways you need to get past, both with active patrols."

"Any routes you'd recommend?"

"You got me at a loss on that one," he admitted. "One of the guys running door guard might have a better idea. We didn't exactly plan for the VIP area, just the courtyards."

"The courtyard?" she said. "What's that for?"

"Package delivery," Paschalus said, in a faintly wry tone. "I'd tell you more about it, but my break's up. If you need to know anything else, get in contact with the sergeant. She'll fill you in on the rest of the details."

"Right," Tela said. "Just one more thing- do you have anyone stationed in the banquet hall?"

"I'm about to get rotated in there, actually," he said. "Need me to be on the lookout for anything?"

"Yeah," she said. "Keep an eye on the staff if, or when Tevos leaves the banquet hall for any reason. If you see an asari paying close attention to her, or making a move to follow her-"

"I'll have our guys on an intercept course," Paschalus said. "Don't worry. The sergeant isn't about to let this one slip through her fingers."

"Thanks," Tela said, "Just be sure to steer clear of the councilor," and terminated the connection, leaning back in her seat, and turing to Aeza to say, "Let's just hope he's as reliable as you say he is."

"He is," Aeza said. "Don't worry."

"Little late for 'don't worry,'" Tela said. "Hey," she said over her shoulder, "Tamid. Have you got Gallus's frequency on-hand?"

"I do," Tamid said. "Right here."

After taking down the numbers she was give, Tela glanced towards Aeza, and said, "She planning on making an appearance at this little get-together?"

"Are you kidding?" Aeza said. "She wouldn't miss this for the world. I suppose you haven't been around enough to know the history, but... trust me. Gallus would shoot her own mother- hell, she'd have kids for the express purpose of selling them into slavery if she thought it'd give her a chance to tear Yirell to pieces."

"Can't say I blame her," Tela said, brow raised, "but that's- pretty extreme."

Aeza shrugged, and said...

* * *

_"...That's what happens when business gets personal."_

* * *

Orinia had been true to her word in running interference- to the extent she was allowed- but there was only so long that could be managed before she needed to speak to some of her own constituents. That was fine, Tevos had told her, but the loss of the companionship left for that disquieting feeling, the one she'd been fighting all evening, to come back. She was as uneasy about the turian's departure as she was warmed by the presence, the distraction she'd been allowed drawing her attention away from the sights, and sounds that had dogged her.

Among them was the hiss-catch of Korlack's respirator. It had been omnipresent since the beginning of the ceremonies, and seemed as if it was growing louder by the second. Just her imagination, she told herself, making her way to the 'free to all' wine table to deposit her drained glass, and- in the interests of continuing to shut out her restlessness- retrieved another. It wasn't unbecoming to indulge during a time like this, after all.

Taking a sip of her wine, trying desperately to ignore that hiss-catch sound, she turned from the wine table and was greeted with the reason it had gotten so loud.

Korlack had been standing right behind her, his gaze turned up to her own as she reigned in her immediate surprise at seeing him there.

"My apologies for startling you, madam councilor," he said, cordially enough, the words punctuated by another sharp intake of air.

"It's- fine, ambassador," she said, willing herself to adopt as genuine a smile as she could manage. "I trust you're having a pleasant evening?"

"Quite," he said. "And may I say, the way you handled the officiation was most impressive. Makes it all the more unfortunate that your opportunities to demonstrate that formidable skill may be coming to an end," the last hitch of his respirator providing the exclamation mark on renewed stab of anger.

She was the councilor. Still. And he was speaking to her as if that title meant nothing- as if it really _would_ be over in the span of a heartbeat.

Beyond that, it was like the same thing with Sparatus, only worse. Korlack knew the hum of conversation would blot out his voice, knew that he could appear cordial in both his body language, and the tone others heard peripherally, without tipping anyone off to the fact that he'd just placed a very pointed threat. Or, taunt, so far as she could see.

But two could play at that game, couldn't they?

"I realize that this has been a tremendously busy week for everyone involved," Tevos said, "especially for you, what with the bloodless coup you're working so hard to put into motion, but... even with that in mind, I have to ask: what could have possibly made you think that approaching me with a statement like that was a wise idea?"

Though taken aback by the bluntness of the question, saying nothing of the accusation, he only allowed for a moment's silence before saying, "I suppose it was in bad taste," 'affording' her that small concession.

It made her think of what she'd seen on the screen during the officiation- the last moments of the _sihoma_'s life, the creature too wearied by blood loss to raise its head. The butcher had unchained it, then- stroked its head as if to offer some paltry form of comfort. This felt like much the same thing, a meager offering to sooth a struggling animal.

But she hadn't been taken down yet- and she wasn't about to lay still, much less whimper, in the way the butcher's quarry had. Then again, he'd just given her a window, hadn't he? She'd said as much herself. So, really- why not capitalize on it? The animal might not have had a chance to turn its head and bite the hand that tried to subdue it- but _she_ certainly did.

To that end, she said, "Actually," maintaining the cordial smile, even as her tone shifted to something more pointed, "I'd say 'bad taste' is pointing out to you that someone with, as you say, very little left to lose is often times far more willing to act on impulses they used to keep under wraps."

Again, he paused; he wasn't expecting the claws to come out. And why would he? Her reputation was that of quiet ruthlessness beneath the utmost airs of congeniality, not open scorn. He hadn't believed for a moment that she might fight back.

Why else would he have chosen to approach her?

As he cleared his throat, she had to wonder if he was asking himself the same thing- felt a small thrill at seeing the pronounced tension in his shoulders, though it was quickly struck down by his response, "Strange," said in that same condescending tone. "For a moment there, it almost sounded like you were threatening me."

"Almost?" she asked, brows arched. "Please don't take this the wrong way ambassador, but now seems as good a time as any to remind you that, in the position of power you're so eagerly vying for, you'll have to be much more decisive in your assessments."

"It must have been the smile that threw me off," he said, bemused.

"Did it?" she said, smile broadening. "Well... something else you'll have to do your best to correct for in the future, I suppose. Mixed signals are just another part of the job."

He let out a short chuckle, and said, "Now you're just being spiteful," in a barely veiled attempt to undercut her. "Unexpected from someone of your stature, but I suppose I can't fault you for taking it personally."

"Put your plan into motion, Korlack," she said, allowing the smile to lapse just enough to give her pointed gaze some weight, "and I won't be the only one 'taking it personally.'"

Seeing him shy, even slightly, made her wonder why she'd never done this before. The rush was powerful, undeniable- and doing a remarkable job of alleviating the tension that she'd felt building in the banquet hall.

* * *

_Even his answer, "So- you really are threatening me," came as its own rare treat._

* * *

Irana had seen Korlack moving in to speak to Tevos out of the corner of her eye when it began— had assumed it would be another fairweather conversation, and for the most part, it had the appearances of one. But the longer it went—

_Well,_ she thought, noting the shift in both Tevos's, and Korlack's postures, the hints of aggression getting clearer, _this isn't good._

"What are you looking at?" Adira asked her, curious. "Something going on with Korlack?"

"There's always something going on with Korlack," Irana said, dismissing any thought towards letting Adira 'in' on what she and Vasir had discussed, "all of it filed under 'varying scales of unimportance.'"

Adira smirked. "Well," she said, "if the councilor feels the same way, she's doing a good job of pretending otherwise."

"That shouldn't surprise you," Irana said, glancing at the younger asari. "We're talking about someone who can make a conversation with a potted plant look like the most engaging thing in the known universe. It's part of the reason her approval ratings never drop below fifty percent."

"I know," Adira said. "Still. Makes me wonder sometimes, what she's actually thinking about when she's 'on' like this."

"If I had to take a guess?" Irana said, masking her own preoccupation with a dismissive shrug-

* * *

_"...Murder, probably."_

* * *

Or, more correctly- at least in this case- a firm desire to engender fear.

"I prefer to think of it as returning a favor," Tevos said, feeling her heart begin to beat a little faster, keeping up with the exhilaration simply speaking her mind was giving. "After all, you did approach me with the intention of gloating about your upcoming coup, didn't you? Saw it fit to remind me of it when I greeted you upon arrival?"

"As I said, that may have been in bad taste-"

"-'May?'" she said, the serene quality in her voice offset only by the words she spoke; for the first time that evening, it was an act she was enjoying. "Ambassador... you walked up to me with the clear intent of gloating, then had the rather peculiar idea that I was the one acting spiteful."

"It's just business, councilor," he said, backpedaling a little further, apparently hoping that the headpatting remark might throw her off-course. "A step towards ensuring a better future for my people-"

"-Who have, time and time again, told you that they don't particularly appreciate your- egalitarian spirit," Tevos replied. "Really, Ambassador, to imply that they're likely to share in this 'charitable action' of yours without laughing yourself sick? That must take incredible effort."

"That's- a bit low," he said, and for a time, she nearly considered commenting on the use of the word 'low,' but refrained. "But alright. If that's the way you want to handle this, I'll-"

"You'll do what?" she asked, smile coming easier and easier, the more she spoke. "Lodge a complaint with my colleagues? You're welcome to, if you'd like. I just hope you realize that if you plan to claim I've _threatened_ you-" She paused, and afforded him a warm smile. "Well... easier to say that raising what will undoubtedly be seen as a truly wild assertion isn't the best way to gain the confidence of your allies, but you're welcome to test that theory out, if you like."

He knew better than to argue, but for a moment, she really, desperately wanted him to.

Instead, he said, "You raise a fair point."

"'Fair?'" she repeated, brow arched, as, all the while, she forced herself to regain her smile. "What would you know about 'fair,' ambassador?"

His shoulders tightened a little further. "Madam councilor, with all due respect-"

"You would do well to remember that 'fair,' in this case, would be a full reprisal on my part," Tevos continued, as if he hadn't bothered speaking. "Which, I might add, I am more than capable of managing, with or without the Council's resources at my disposal. Do keep that in mind when, again, you feel the need to say something that's- how did you put it? In poor taste?"

In that moment, she felt her heart flutter, a skip of the beat ending in a hard pound against her ribcage- felt a tightness in her throat, and a corresponding twist in her stomach. It was like an adrenaline rush, but- different. Awkward. Made her heart beat that much faster when it had finally recovered; made her feel more physically uneasy than she had before, though she'd be damned if she was going to make that apparent to him.

Nonetheless, the point was made: something was wrong. _Legitimately_ wrong. How did she think this was an appropriate way to act, and how-

_Stop._

She reigned herself in a little further with that in mind, and, in a softer tone, amended, "All that aside... I'm needed elsewhere, at the moment," with as biting a smile as he could afford him, "but I hope you have a lovely evening."

* * *

_That time, he didn't bother to respond._

* * *

Watching the volus ambassador part ways with the councilor, Yirell couldn't help but afford the confrontation a small smile. She'd been watching it from the beginning with key interest, capitalizing on their mutual distraction to afford Tevos's movements as much attention as she could. What she saw impressed her.

The trademark aggression was subdued, masterfully contained behind a veneer of cordiality- no one but the people who were capable of understanding what they were seeing would notice.

It would make the eventual lapse of control that much sweeter, when finally it happened.

"Hey," she heard alongside her, resentfully pulling her attention away to glance at her direct supervisor for the evening. "Ithera. Can you do me a favor?"

"Potentially," she said, no matter her knee-jerk reaction. "What do you need?"

"I need someone to take handwashing duty from Firen for the next thirty minutes so she can snag a lunch break," she said, "and since you're not doing anything in particular, you seemed like a good candidate."

Restroom attendant, of all things. "I-" Yirell was loathe to stop her observation of the drug hitting Tevos- all the more loathe to be ordered around- but she knew this was a risk. "I can do that, yes," she said, grudgingly.

"Good," Delina said, withdrawing a keycard from her side pocket. "You're the only one with the right look for it."

Yirell feigned ignorance in spite of knowing full well what that meant, "I wasn't aware that a 'look' was even required," said as she accepted the keycard that was handed to her.

"VIPs expect a certain amount of class," Delina explained, "and most of the other girls I've got look like they'd be better off in what's left of Chora's Den."

"Still seems strange that it matters," Yirell said, continuing the ruse as she resigned herself to missing out on some of the more- pronounced fireworks, if that was necessary, "but I suppose I'll have to take your word for it."

"Just try not to think too hard about it," Delina said, "and be glad you're on towel-girl duty _before_ dinner is served."

She didn't remark on that, instead pocketing the card, and saying, "I assume the girl I'm standing in for will tell me what to do?"

"'Hold towel,'" Delina said, "'keep mouth shut, smile, offer hand soaps.' Sound simple enough?"

"Well- yes, but-"

"Good," Delina said. "Then you're trained. Now get a move on, alright? I've got ten things to do, and making sure you can get from point A to point B isn't one of them."

Forcing out a, "Yes ma'am," was irritating, certainly- but even if she had to leave her quarry behind, there was always a through-line to what was happening- a small listening device planted in Tevos's place-setting.

It would have to be enough, in this case. She always knew this was a risk, had reasoned with herself that she'd never intended on being here in person, that it didn't matter. With that in mind, she cast one last glance towards her quarry before turning, and heading towards the entrance-

* * *

_-pausing only to offer a brief apology to Tevos's press secretary after a near collison on her way towards the door._

* * *

"What was that about?" Irana asked, her voice calling Tevos out of the peculiar headspace she'd entered into.

_What was any of this about?_ was the question that came afterwards. That strange flutter in her heartbeat, the rush of adrenaline, the queasiness that she was on-again off-again subject to... It wasn't even nausea, necessarily, just a jittery feeling in her stomach that felt- oddly like it. Far from the result of too much wine, but-

"Councilor?" Irana prompted her.

"It was nothing," she said, turning to offer Irana a forced smile. "Nothing you need to worry about, anyway."

"Really?" Irana said, looking at her curiously. "He was looking a little on edge for a moment, there."

"Was he?" Tevos replied, wishing the conversation could come to an end so she could just excuse herself. "I hadn't noticed." Irana nodded, a bit more passive than she expected to see, the younger asari appearing to puzzle something out, prompting a short, "What?"

"I'm just wondering if you're feeling alright," Irana said.

"I really wish people would stop asking me-" Tevos began, but stopped herself, realizing just how abrupt her tone had become; feeling another hard thud of her heartbeat. Taking a slow breath, then, she glanced around to see if anyone was looking their way, and said, simply, "No. No, I'm-" A beat. "I'm not sure, actually."

There was a hesitation in Irana's expression- another thing she wasn't used to seeing in the younger matron. A note of concern there that seemed far more personable than it had ever been.

Prompted her to say, "Irana... please stop staring at me like that, and say what's on your mind."

"Sorry," Irana said. "I was just-" A pause. Then, "You look flushed- even under this lighting."

"An effect of the wine, I think," she said. "One too many glasses on an empty stomach."

"I've never known that to be a problem for you," Irana said. "Think it might have something to do with the lack of sleep?"

"Maybe," Tevos said. "I, ah..." Was it really that noticeable? Goddess, of course it was, she'd only just read the riot act to Din Korlack in spite of all her reservations, and- "-I think maybe I should excuse myself for a moment."

"I think that'd be for the best, yeah," Irana said. "Just find some place quiet- cool your heels for a little while. After what you just got done watching-"

"-Please," Tevos said, "don't remind me."

"In the future," Irana said, one hand raised, "I'll do my best not to. In the meantime, just stay put for a while. The food wont be served for another fifteen minutes or so."

Tevos nodded, setting her half-finished glass of wine down on the table, a tingling sensation raising along her skin that made it seem as if the move had produced its own strange resonance. "Is there any route I should take that will attract the least attention?"

"We've got guards posted in most of the hallways," Irana said, "and the press knows better than to go into the areas marked 'VIP.' Otherwise, just take the door over there," she said, pointing towards the far exit, rather than the one closest. "And make sure to keep your back turned. You'll have a wall of reporters on the opposite side."

"Good to know," Tevos said. "Thank you." She nearly turned, then, but thought better of it to say, "By the way, if- I'm not back in ten minutes? You may need to send someone after me."

"I will," Irana said-

* * *

_-though her, "don't worry," fell on deaf ears-_

* * *

-not that that came as any big surprise.

Cursing under her breath as Tevos left the banquet hall behind, Irana searched for a spot along the far wall to place a call to Vasir; made it a point to keep her posture and tone as natural as possible, and avoid making eye contact with anyone who looked even remotely like they wanted to speak to her.

Only when she knew she hadn't been followed did she put the call through, "Got something for me?" serving as the only greeting.

"A couple somethings," she said, keeping her voice low enough that she didn't mind letting her uneasiness come through in her tone. "Two of them, actually. A near dust-up with Korlack, and a trip to the bathroom that looked as close to a puke break without being one."

"Shit," Tela hissed. "I'd ask what happened with Korlack, but I don't really have time for an anecdote."

"Good," Irana said, "because I'm not inclined to give one in the middle of a crowded room." Glancing over her shoulder again, she said, "On the up side, it looks like he's trying to pretend the whole thing never happened."

"Wouldn't be surprised if he got his ass handed to him," Tela said, with a bit more assuredness than Irana was expecting. "The kind of aggression kick that shit in her system gives, he's lucky she didn't puncture his suit."

She didn't mention that it sounded like personal experience, "Yeah, that was pretty much the feeling I got from it," said instead.

"How did she look when she went into the bathrooms, by the way?" Tela asked. "Was she starting to look-"

"-Flushed? Enough that I could see it under dim lighting, anyway."

"_Shit,_" Tela repeated. "Did anyone go with her to the bathroom? Any of her guards?"

"No," Irana said, glancing towards the banquet hall's entrance. "She gave standing orders to most of her entourage to stay behind for this one."

Tela paused again- then said, "I can't tell if that's a good thing, or a bad thing."

"Neither can I," Irana said. "On the one hand, if this-"

"-Don't say the name out loud."

Irana paused- refrained from saying an irritated 'I know,' and said, "If whoever did this to her is still prowling around this place, I'd rather have her under guard than-"

"I've got that part covered."

It was the first time she'd ever been thrilled to be interrupted, "I hope so," said softly. Then, "Where the hell are you, anyway?"

"If our luck holds? And I'm hoping to sweet fuck-all it will- I'll be getting dropped off a block away from the _Voreia_ in a couple minutes."

"A lot can happen in a couple minutes," Irana said. "How long will it take you to get to where she is?"

"Five minutes," Tela said, "Max."

"Can't make it sooner than that?"

"I'll do my best."

"Do better," Irana said, with more emphasis than she expected. Much as her professional side wanted to reject it, the personal won out on it, owning the abrupt statement with, "I mean that. I've known the councilor for longer than you have, she's been a good friend to me, and I have to say, even when she's been sick as hell- she's never looked this bad.

* * *

_...I don't like leaving her alone like this."_

* * *

But she wasn't alone, though both of them might have wished that was the case.

As Tevos stepped inside, the bright lighting of the lavishly decorated room giving Yirell a much better look at the matron's flushed skin, at the tension that ran through her body- the inconvenient that had so annoyed her earlier becoming its own prime opportunity.

Just as instructed, she didn't say anything- merely stood near a tray off to one side of the sinks, a towel in hand to offer whenever 'business' was completed. Though, this time, it seemed that 'business' was relegated entirely to the sinks themselves, the water switched on to allow the councilor a moment to splash her face once- then reconsider.

That came as no surprise. The progression was far enough along, the jolt of a muscular contraction through Tevos's shoulders noticeable enough, that Yirell knew the cold water had shocked the councilor's nerves. Then, there was the tell-tale recognition. Something had been 'wrong' before... but it was distinctly wrong, now.

And to make matters 'worse,' of Yirell's presence-

* * *

_-Tevos was none the wiser-_

* * *

-only too aware of a time that she'd felt this way before.

She'd been a child of twenty years, struck down by a dangerously high fever. Delirious, Tevos had been kept supervised in a small clinic, thoroughly unaware of her surroundings. The physicians that worked to bring her fever down, to understand what had afflicted her, had no idea what was going on behind her eyes, and she'd never thought to explain when she began to recover.

She hadn't wanted to, with good reason. Though her memory of the event was hazy, but the dreams- the nightmares- were ones she carried with her into adult life.

Immersed in a distressingly blank space with no sense of depth or distance, no movement save for what only made sense as 'forward,' she had seen only geometric shapes, three of them, an octahedron, a pyramid, and an icosahedron, made from a webbing of thick, glittering lines of overwhelming color. They swelled, pulsed, and flickered, sometimes overwhelming her field of vision, sometimes retracting, but no sounds came from them, not even a dull, electric hum. All was deathly silent, the world she occupied- if indeed, 'occupied' was an applicable word- robbed of almost everything, save for those rudimentary shapes.

There was sensation there, too, as simplistic as the images, but they had stuck with her. An uncomfortable dampness, a crushing slowness, and a fear so pure that it had left her screaming at the top of her lungs when finally she'd regained consciousness, desperate to leave it behind.

She'd found herself plunged back into it, much to her dismay, as if hell itself had reached out and pulled her back in. She would later find out that her wailing and thrashing had forced the physicians to sedate her, that she had been too incoherent to reason with.

She had never understood why it had been so terrifying- the lack of agency, maybe, the sheer alienness of it- and had tried to reason with herself over time, telling herself that it was only her physical state that had brought that fear on so strongly. But there, standing in the _Voreia_'s bathroom, her eyes closed, breathing unsteady, skin touched with a thin layer of sweat, she was subject to an unreasonable certainty that, at any moment, she would be pulled right back in to that singular, incomprehensible nightmare.

It was as if, any second now, reality would collapse in on itself if she didn't pull herself together.

* * *

_"It's happening, isn't it?"_

* * *

The councilor's eyes snapped open, the uneasiness, the outright fear in her expression lingering for a short time as Yirell met her gaze through the mirror.

"Excuse me?" she said, composing herself, her eyes centered on Yirell's through the reflection, as if turning away from it was out of the question.

In any other instance, Yirell would have considered that to be a bad thing. In this case... it presented a rare opportunity, one she hadn't thought she'd be able to seize hold of.

To that end, she said, "You're flushed. Sweating."

"It's-" Tevos paused, and did an admirable job of pulling herself together, eyes shifting to her own reflection instead of the matriarch's own. "I'm sure it's just a trick of the lighting," she said, stooping unsteadily to set off the sink's censors, and go about washing her hands, as if that had been her intention. "Are- you sure you're in the right place?"

"Are you?" Yirell said, cutting Tevos's next words off at the pass, a couple steps taking her closer to the mirror, the movement catching the councilor's eyes again.

"I, ah..." Tevos's brow furrowed, confusion evident in her expression, but only for a moment. "That's not- really the answer I was looking for, Ms-"

"-Ithera."

"Ithera," she repeated. "Now, if you don't mind-"

"I don't mind," Yirell interrupted, "but you might." On that note, for the first time, Tevos glanced sidewards at her, rather than through the mirror- just in time to see her nod towards the reflection, and say, "Take a look. Just for a moment. See who it is that's looking back at you." Noting the reluctance in the matron's expression, she merely kept her eyes on the mirror, without saying a word.

Yirell's unwillingness to move past that only heightened Tevos's anxiety. It wasn't expected behaviour, wasn't rooted in any of the social rule structures that were keeping the councilor grounded. It solidified the question that had been prevalent in her eyes- _is there really something wrong with me?_- and turned it into an answer all its own, that moment of self-doubt leading her to follow the instructions she'd been given, no matter how apprehensive.

There, she watched herself- for just long enough that the sinking feeling she had undoubtedly been trying to shake for the better part of the evening, moreso now...

* * *

_...deeply, aggressively rooting itself into both her posture, and her expression..._

* * *

...and the more Tela thought about what Irana had said- aggressive, flushed, disoriented- the more she could picture the expression Tevos must have been wearing, the image dogging her as she disembarked from the cab, and broke into a dead run down one of the back alleys to avoid attention.

True to what Paschalus had told her, the guards at the end of the alley were quick to let her pass; had already received word she was going to make a showing. At any other time, she'd be impressed by the Local's efficiency, but at the moment, the only thing she cared about was getting to the side entrance as fast as possible.

A chime on her omnitool rang in soon after that, the open line she'd given to Tamid connecting the call automatically, "Vasir," said sharply, the voice immediately recognizable as Licaela's. "Where are you?"

"Back alley," Tela said. "Just near the side entrance. I don't have a lot of time to chat."

"That's fine," Licaela said. "I'm not looking for a heart to heart anyway. I'm just touching base letting you know that Tamid managed to shuffle around some of the hall monitors. Your route should be clear."

"Good to know," Tela said, slowing as she got to the lit entrance. "So... is that it?"

"No," Licaela said. "The route clearance leaves the VIP areas open. If anyone other than Yirell's trying to take a shot at the councilor-"

"-I'll be getting there before them," Tela said, hitting the door panel on the side entrance. "Don't worry."

"Good girl," Licaela said. "And good luck. I'm looking forward to catching up with you in the courtyard."

"Yeah?" Tela said, offering nods to the two guards that let her through. "Well... much as I hate to miss this particular beatdown-

* * *

_-I've got bigger problems to deal with..."_

* * *

...problems that were being illuminated in the reflection Tevos saw staring back at her, from the flush on her face, to the light trembling she saw in her shoulders.

"You don't have to be nervous," Ithera said. "You can trust me. Trust who you see in front of you, besides."

To Tevos, the words sounded utterly absurd, the anger that she'd done so well to keep as firmly in check as she could rebounding immediately to the surface. "I'm more of the opinion that you should leave," she said, her cordiality dropping entirely from her voice, her eyes turning down to the sink as her hands gripped at the edge of it.

To make matters worse, her voice still sounded shaken, uneasy, to her own ears. The idea that she might be broadcasting that at all-

"Leave you to what?" Ithera said, as if nothing was wrong- nothing at all. "To this?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a gesture towards the mirror, just enough to make her heartbeat quicken. The thought of turning to look at herself again, to see the dark flush over her cheeks, the one that was spreading quickly to her chest-

This was unlike any fever she'd had, but that inexplicable fear was there, omnipresent- that seeing herself in the same light would call those stationary, pulsing glyphs back to the forefront of her mind. Back to the feeling of sweat-sodden sheets, of slowness-

-of being completely, utterly trapped in a place that she couldn't understand for the life of her-

"It's perfectly normal to be frightened," Ithera said, the sound of that smooth voice doing nothing to quell her fears, "but if you refuse to look up-"

"-How many times do I need to ask you to leave?" Tevos said, hoping her voice didn't sound as frantic to the stranger as it did to her own ears. "Please. I don't appreciate this intrusion, and-" She took a shuddered breath, looking down at the running water in the sink instead of the mirror. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how you got past the guards outside in the first place."

"I've been here the entire time," Ithera replied. "Standing just over there. Able to see every uneasy move you've made... to see you telling yourself that everything's fine, everything's normal. But it's not, is it?"

"I don't know what you're-"

Her breath caught in a rough gasp, words forced to a dead stop by the feeling of a hand pressing against the small of her back; that one single shock of sensation tearing over her nerves like a wildfire, seemed to pour from that single point of contact until the tremble she was subject to turned into a feverish shiver. Her skin was alight with energy, every part of her reacting in the same way she had in that damn dream, at that moment when-

_Oh, no..._

The aggression, the anxiousness... She'd seen all of this before, hadn't she? Just two days ago, she'd-

_-No. No, it can't-_

"Tevos," she heard the asari alongside her say, an upwards stroke of that hand nearly paralyzing her with another debilitating wave of sensation, one powerful enough to turn her stomach-

* * *

_"...Look in the mirror..."_

* * *

"...tell me what you see," Yirell said softly, listening to the shift in Tevos's breathing, watching the tightness in her shoulders. "Tell me what's looking back at you."

"Take your hands off of me," Tevos said, what was meant to be forceful coming out shaken, the tremor dimming, but still present enough to force her to grip harder at the edge of the sink. "_Immediately_-"

"-Why?" Yirell said, fanning out her fingers and earning another slight catch in the matron's breathing. "Do you think it might dim the desire you're feeling? Curb the aggression? Give you some relief?"

Tevos's eyes widened, the appalled look she turned to the porcelain beneath her hands followed by an abrupt, "_Spirits_- _no_, I just want you to-"

"-Leave," Yirell said, trailing her hand up along the silken material that covered the matrons back, quietly relishing in the tense and release of the musculature beneath her hand. "I know. You've said as much already. But you still haven't answered my question."

"I have no reason to," Tevos bit back, "and no intention of playing along with this- antagonistic _game_ of yours-"

"It's not a game," Yirell interrupted, "and the only one who thinks it's antagonistic is you. The way you feel right now is your responsibility. It's on your shoulders, entirely," she continued, raising her hand enough to splay her fingers out between the Tevos's bare shoulder blades, the feel of warmed skin nearly enough to bring darkness to her own eyes, the shiver it produced making her wish she didn't have to show restraint. "Whether you sink or swim, whether you cling to fear, or rid yourself of it, is entirely up to you."

"_Stop_ speaking to me like that," Tevos snapped, turning sharply to slap away the hand at her back, her eyes- black as pitch- meeting Yirell's head-on, "and keep your hands _off_ of me, or I'll-"

"What will you do?" Yirell asked, lending her voice a bit more force to stop the matron short, but making no move to get closer- not yet. "Say I'm not your type?" She _tsk_'d mildly, and said, "I hate to inform you of this, but by the time this settles in," hand raising to catch Tevos's chin, thumb drawing along the pale stripe that adorned it, "the only thing you'll think is that _everyone_ is your type."

There was another shuddered breath, then, a knit in the younger asari's brow as a deeper flush colored her cheeks. "Ithera," she said uneasily, "I'm warning you-"

"-And if it was a relevant warning, I'd listen," Yirell said gently, using that paralysis to her gain by letting her thumb dart over the matron's lower lip. "You're already so torn between desire, outrage, confusion," she said, letting her hand drop back to her side, "you barely know what to do with yourself... What makes you think your threats have any meaning? To me- to what you're feeling..." She offered another smile, and said, "We both knows those threats are hollow, councilor. That your words are falling short." She canted her head towards the mirror, and said, "Something you should see for yourself, if you have the stomach for it."

"See for my-" Tevos said, trying to regain herself after what was most assuredly a dizzy spell, brought on by the sharp movement when it was far too soon to exert herself. "Why should I do _anything_ you say? You've only been _toying_ with me-"

"-And you're still along for the ride," Yirell said softly. "Why?"

"I-"

There was no answer to that. None that could be given, anyway. Propriety, as much a paralytic as sensation.

"You don't know?" Yirell interrupted, affording the matron the nicety of _not_ calling the response utterly pathetic. "Well... have you looked in the mirror lately? Or is your trust in yourself too fragile to let that happen?"

In spite of herself, Tevos looked- and by the look of the glance, she'd intended to do it briefly, but her eyes remained riveted on what she saw there.

And there it was. The full-stop; no room to refute what was being said, or seen, the revelation pulling her full attention to her what the mirror revealed to her- went still, as her every fear was confirmed by the black eyes she saw staring back at her.

"You can see it now, can't you," Yirell said softly, capitalizing on the matron's shock. "See her?" Leaning forward, her lips close to Tevos's inset ear, she said, "Does she always look at you like this? Eyes dark, face flush... wanting only for your recognition? Your approval?"

"I-" Tevos gave a brief shake of her head, that flash of anxiety getting stronger.

"Look at the way her face lights up," Yirell continued, "the unsteady breaths she takes. You can see it, can't you? A heat beneath her skin that tempts her, makes her tremble. A fire she's long denied." Shifting forward just a little further, she murmured, "Let it burn," her fingers again raising, with the intent of teasing over Tevos's sensitive nape before the sound of the opening door pulled her out of it.


	24. Don't Worry, and Don't Panic

[24 :: Don't Worry, And Don't Panic (This Will Only Take a Moment) ]

* * *

.. ACCESSING TRANSCRIPT MENU ...

That was your most recent transcript. Are there others you would like to ... [YOU SELECTED: display last transcript]

... ACCESSING TRANSCRIPT METADATA ...

_VELVET ROSE_ SMOKING LOUNGE (OFFICE)

DATE: 02.01.2184  
TIMESTAMP: 00:05:55  
SUBJECT(s): Noir, Yirell; Nisakis, Edine (voice only)  
TRANSCRIBED: 02.01.2184 06:30:55

LAST ACCESSED: N/A

Would you like to access this ... [YOU SELECTED: no summary]

... RETRIEVING TRANSCRIPT ...

* * *

... ONE MOMENT PLEASE ...

* * *

As banquets went, Nieri was convinced that this one was at least novel, but that didn't matter. It was still a banquet, and, as a result, still just as boring as ever.

Sure, there was talk of some live animal slaughter happening behind the translucent screen they'd all been staring at, there was some kind of ritual happening amongst the giant birds that had been invited in, some whispered chatter about how the councilor had 'gotten really choked up,' but 'should be commended for putting on such a brave face,' but she'd seen none of it. A little waver in the councilor's voice, a little acknowledgement of an emotional lapse. That was it.

No one actually cared, so far as she could tell. They just wanted to watch like hawks to see if they could get any dirt out of the ordeal. They couldn't, though; Tevos had been pitch perfect, even if the speech wasn't all that amazing, or even remotely interesting. Not to her, anyway. The only time it had ever been even remotely intriguing was when she'd switched off her translator to listen to the voices of the newcomers.

Hoots and clicks, mostly. Just as boring as it was when she understood it.

That alone made it easier to slip out of the banquet hall once mingling had commenced. She'd stuck around for the requisite meet and greet, had a couple drinks, and upon hearing that dinner would be served soon, opted to take her leave of the whole procession for a couple minutes.

Just a _couple_ minutes, she told herself. Just enough to 'perk up.'

No one would notice she was gone, and no one had paid enough attention to her to notice any major differences in her behaviour. They were all too busy staring at their avian guests, or making small talk about whose scandal was the most appalling.

Sure, it was a bit gauche to go nosing around for some privacy, strictly because the small packet of powder was burning a hole in her purse, but that was for her to know, and no one else to care about. All she needed to do was head to the VIP bathrooms, have her fill, and go back to a much more entertaining experience.

Or... not.

The moment she'd made her way down the hall towards the bathrooms themselves, she could tell there was someone following her. A single glance confirmed it- an asari, older, presumably one of the guards. She'd hoped, for a moment, that this was just hallway patrol, that the matron would be double back after a couple more strides, but, no such luck.

She'd briefly considered taking issue with it- turning around to inform the other asari that the bathroom was reserved for VIPs for a reason- but opted against it. It wouldn't have mattered, anyway, so far as she could tell, as, the moment the door to the bathroom slid open, she could see two other asari standing at the sinks, one- whom it took only a half a second to identify as the councilor herself- with her head bowed, the other- a hotel staffer- standing nearby.

_Just use one of the stalls,_ she told herself, briefly acknowledging the staffer as she was afforded a glance. That the councilor didn't raise her head, or even open her eyes upon Nieri's arrival made her curious, though- just... not enough to wait out the lapse to offer a greeting.

Not that she knew why she was expecting one. This was a damn bathroom, not a conference hall.

She didn't stop to speculate, instead making her way towards one of the bathroom stalls as the matron that had flanked her pushed past her to say a quick, "Councilor," in greeting.

Seemed like at least something was going on, though, if the urgency in that voice was any indication. Maybe even something worth swapping gossip about, if she waited it out in the stall for long enough; something to make her a little less bored during the banquet itself.

* * *

_NISAKIS: Why won't you answer me?_

_NOIR: You don't want an answer._

_NISAKIS: You don't get to decide that._

_NOIR: Why not? You decided the same for me on numerous occasions._

_NISAKIS: For your own good, Yirell. Always for your own good-_

_NOIR: Am I not allowed to have the same reasons?_

_NISAKIS: No. Not in this case. I was only ever trying to protect you._

_NOIR: From what? From you?_

_NISAKIS: [PAUSE] From me, yes._

_NOIR: We see how well that worked out._

* * *

Gossip was exactly what Tela was concerned about when she'd seen someone else approaching the bathrooms in the first place. That concern swiftly became outrage upon seeing the gaunt frame of another asari looming over Tevos's shoulder, the maddening effect of knowing she had to tame her response making her hands clench into fists.

She didn't need to guess who it was that was getting so close to the councilor, or what the intent was.

And much as she wanted to break into a dead run the moment she saw the two women, she kept it to a brisk walk, instead, "Sorry to bust in on you like this," said as calmly as he could manage.

"It's no trouble," came the response- but not from Tevos. Rather, it was the sickly-sweet voice of the matriarch, the amended, "She's just trying to acclimate herself," said in a smug tone that was tailored specifically to test Tela's patience.

"That's an interesting way of putting it," Tela said, forcing herself to keep things conversational, even as her hand lashed out to seize the back of Yirell's dress shirt, the other going out to rest on the bare shoulder of the visibly shaken councilor. "But I suppose the news might be a little difficult to process." Tugging the shirt upwards, just enough to dislodge it from the waistband of the matriarch's khakis, Tela said, "Did she fill you in on what's going on?" to Tevos, waiting for the councilor to look up before affording a brief nod towards the hint of black marks and pale skin.

Goddess, those eyes were pitch black already. _Dammit._ Eyes that widened the moment she looked to see what Tela was pointing out, though she didn't look nearly as shocked as she could have been. Tela didn't really care to dwell on why.

"About the colony?" she asked; meant she at least had her wits about her enough to play along with the ruse. "She did, yes."

That voice was strained, though, shaken, with a depth to it that Tela had to pointedly ignore.

"Is that what we're calling it these days?" Yirell asked, wholly unconcerned with the manhandling she was subject to, much less the situation. "From my standpoint, I-"

"-Should probably keep the chatter to a minimum," Tela said, hating every second of turning a demand into something that sounded more like friendly advice, her hand tightening its grip on the matriarch's shirt to give her a sharp jerk. "Any chance we can find some place to talk?"

"I think that would be for the best," Tevos said, her tension vastly increased at Yirell's apparent lack of discretion, "though we'll need to keep it brief. I'm..." She took a slow breath, again to steady herself, and said, "I'm expected to return to the banquet hall in a matter of minutes."

"Yes," Yirell said, looking over her shoulder to meet Tela's gaze as pointedly as she could manage. "After all, she has an adoring public that she needs to cater to. Or... I suppose, in this case, they'll be catering to her, hmn?"

Even if Tela hadn't assumed that Yirell had seen her anger spike, she would've been clued into it the moment she saw a smug smile cross the bitch's face. Didn't need to look to one side to see Tevos's reaction, either; even in her peripheral vision, the appalled look on the councilor's face was plain.

"They can wait," Tela said, unable to keep from showing off a threatening smile of her own.

"Can they?" Yirell said. "Well. I suppose you'd rather do the honors, yourself, mn?"

Tela stared at the matriarch for a moment, uncertain of quite how to play off of that in a way that wasn't telling beyond, "Right," said flatly. "Something like that. Now, come on. I just need five minutes."

"Really?" Yirell said. "Just five? She'll require much more than that, I'm sure."

"I can speak for myself, thank you," Tevos said, her own anger, her own indignity, coming through in her tone. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"I somehow doubt there'll be anything 'quick' about it," Yirell said, offering Tevos a wry smile, "but when you look at me that way? Face flush, eyes-"

"Will you knock it off?" Tela snapped, unable to keep her anger from surfacing, even as she did her best to maintain the ruse a bit longer. "Seriously, what the fuck's the matter with you? Are you high?"

"Not especially," Yirell said, simply. "But I'm alone in that, apparently."

"Your sense of humor always did skirt the line of good taste," Tevos said, attempting to keep her voice measured, still intent on carrying through with the airs of normalcy in spite of the anxiety coming through in her every move, "but in this case, it's not appreciated," stepping away from the sink unsteadily, she started to move towards the entrance to the bathrooms. "Shall we?"

Rather than let Yirell make comment, Tela raised her hand and made a grab for the matriarch's nape, her nails biting into the only-too-sensitive skin there to make her point. "Ready when you are, councilor," she said lowly, over the sharp hiss of breath Yirell took. "What about you?"

"Incredibly anxious to see how this plays out," Yirell said, in spite of the unspoken threat. "So you're welcome to lead the way."

Tela glanced at the closed bathroom stall for a moment, knowing full well that Yirell was counting on that being a distraction all its own. She had two options- follow Tevos, or make sure the girl in the stall wasn't about to go chattering to her friends back at the banquet about what'd been heard.

It wasn't much of an option.

_Shit._

"Come on," she said, a little more fiercely than she'd intended. "Move your ass."

As much as she hated being put in this position, hated leaving a loose thread hanging- she'd been bitten on the ass by far too many of those to be comfortable with it- she just had to rely on the conversation being too confusing to be worth repeating.

She knew better, sure... but for now, the only thing she could do was take a firmer hold of Yirell, and haul the matriarch out to the hallway, and hope that Tevos hadn't gone far.

* * *

_NISAKIS: It was your choice to follow me. I told you to stay home._

_NOIR: Edine... you were the only company I had that wasn't- You made me feel safe with it. With you. That night you left, I needed you-_

_NISAKIS: Did you ever stop to think that's why I left in the first place? My Goddess, Yirell, every time you came home from that awful place, the things you'd show me... I couldn't stand it anymore._

_NOIR: You chose a strange way to escape. The things I saw, that cesspit you always went to... it rivaled anything I'd ever put you through._

_NISAKIS: That should tell you something, shouldn't it?_

* * *

The very second she'd stepped out into the hallway, Tevos knew she'd likely made a mistake.

There'd been a fourth person in the bathroom, someone that had necessitated the exchange in the first place- someone that had to be left behind because she couldn't be bothered to stay just a little while longer.

But did it even matter anymore? The things that Yirell had said, purposefully tailored to humiliate her in front of the newcomer, in front of Tela-

Tela, who was just now forcing the matriarch out of the bathrooms, and into the polished, far-too-colorfully lit hallways; Tela, who was saying, "I'm gonna need you to follow me, councilor," in a tone that spoke of exasperation, of urgency. "There's someone I need to meet in the courtyard."

Goddess- how many people were they going to run into? Already, she felt like there were eyes on her from every angle, from the cameras to anyone who might be strolling the hallway- seeing the flush on her skin, the slowed, deliberate walk meant to maintain her equilibrium-

Any turians that came this way would undoubtedly catch the scent of her, even over the masking perfumes she used-

"Councilor?" she heard again, Tela's voice getting more insistent.

Made her slow her pace to a halt as she realized that she was still traveling away from where the two asari stood. She wasn't sure what was compelling her to keep moving. It wasn't as if she could escape the utterly alien state of mind she'd been plunged into; wasn't as if she could simply outrun it, no matter how badly she wanted to.

Everything was overamplified, from the silver floors to the projected lights streaking down the hallways, the color that reflected off of various glass sculptures just as immersive as the copula had been, but there were no comforting memories to be gained from them. Just a contradictory feeling of both detachment, and hyperawareness.

Worse was the awareness of the sight in her peripheral vision, of Tela half-pressed against another feminine body, of the flex of muscle that came from holding Yirell's arm against the midpoint of the matriarch's back-

_She's waiting for an answer,_ she reminded herself urgently, and though she made an effort to answer, Yirell was first to speak, "Better you didn't bother," said in that same, flirtatious tone that had been taken in the bathrooms. "She's off in her own little world right now, just as-"

"I'm fine," Tevos said quickly, irritably, even if the quaver in her voice said otherwise. "I-" She was everything _but_ fine. "But I'd really prefer... not to be seen by anyone else, if it's all the same to you."

"You won't be," Tela said. "And even if you are, it's not you they'll be paying attention to."

Yirell _tsk_'d. "That's not a very nice thing to say, is it?" she replied, chidingly. "Especially when everything in her yearns for that attention-"

"Pretty sure the only thing she'll be yearning for is seeing you torn to shreds," Tela interrupted sharply, though the anger in her tone- anger on Tevos's behalf- served as a poor salve for the intent in Yirell's words. "And that goes double for me, so, really... don't try my patience."

"You say that as if I should be concerned," Yirell said, audibly amused. "Honestly, Vasir- it's Vasir, isn't it? If I really wanted to, I could alert every member of security to our position just by screaming."

"I wouldn't bother if I were you," Tela said, shoving Yirell towards the direction of the courtyard. "Only people in this area are the ones that don't give a damn about whether or not you live or die."

"Really," Yirell said, that low, purred tone sounding completely out of place for the words she spoke- though Tevos could only imagine that it was deliberate. "That's interesting. Almost sounds coordinated."

"Your point?"

"I just find the implication intriguing," Yirell said. "All those guards, all those allies... and you didn't tell so much as one of them to keep your superior out of danger?"

Tevos knew she shouldn't listen, knew Yirell was trying to provoke her again, but she couldn't help glancing in Tela's direction. The look she got in return- it almost looked apologetic.

"Ah," Yirell said. "She's catching on, I see."

"I had to make sure she wasn't gonna make a run for it," Tela said, meeting Tevos's questioning gaze reluctantly before turning her attention back to Yirell, intent on continuing to shove the matriarch down the lushly decorated hallway. "Look, we can talk about it later, alright? Now isn't the best time."

That went without saying, but the thought still lingered.

_Don't let it,_ she told herself, lowering her head again, her eyes on the floor beneath her feet. _She's already gotten under your skin enough for one night._

Easier said than done. _Everything_ was getting under her skin, enough so that the best she could do for herself, in any capacity, was to try and shut out everything she was hearing, the continued back-and-forth between Yirell and Tela fading into the background, even if she could still hear the tones in their voice.

Tela's ferocity, Yirell's low, dulcet tones that seemed so specifically tailored to resonate through her nerves... The energy between the two of them was like a force unto itself, intense animosity that made her muscles go taut; made her anxious, agitated. That Yirell's insistence on making every word sound like a double entendre was actually beginning to sound _compelling_ was nauseating, every tone an invitation, making her painfully aware of the sensation that welled up in her every time she felt her thighs brush together, every time she felt her dress tug against her skin.

"-for the adoring subjects in this hotel to see your superior as she is," she could hear Yirell saying, focusing back in on the words almost reflexively. "Unless you'd like to keep her all to yourself. Let the effects amplify until it was too late to bring them to a halt." Catching the glance Tevos shot in her direction as she was pushed along, she said, "What? You weren't aware that was possible?"

"That's because it's not," Tela said, turning the corner, and shoving Yirell towards the sliding doors at the end of the hallway. Then, to Tevos, "Don't let her tell you otherwise."

But what if it was? Could it have been?

No. Of course not. But even without that, Tela had known about her predicament, could have called someone, could have found some way to tell her-

_Stop,_ Tevos told herself, as she heard Yirell say, "Yes," in a sardonic tone, "by all means, don't take my word for it. I only invented the... 'experience.'" There was a light chuckle, then, "Far be it from me to suggest that such a loyal subordinate might be acting opportunistically."

That low drawl again, as always, deep and lascivious, the discomfort that came from being so easily toyed with compelling her to blurt out, "Goddess, will you _please_ keep her quiet?" against her better judgment- what little judgment she laid claim to, at least.

It felt like it was slipping away more and more by the second.

A soft, mockingly sympathetic sound came from Yirell as a result, "Interesting," said amusedly. "You make it sound as if I'm actually getting to you."

"Don't flatter yourself," Tevos said anxiously, sounding ever bit like she felt: like a caged animal, hissing and spitting at her captors.

Like the creature she'd seen before, had envisioned again when 'cornered' by Korlack, sleek muscles tensed, teeth bared.

The thought brought a shot of anxiety with it, unbidden, and fierce. Was she kidding herself, believing that she'd be spared the inevitable? Her pace slowed as the thought hit her, that perhaps, her control would only continue to slip from her hands. That the compulsion towards anger- saying nothing of arousal- would be what won out, in the end.

It wasn't death, certainly. Or was it? A death of restraint, of personality, her body's imperatives overtaking what functionality her mind laid claim to. Would she surrender to it willingly, then?

Accept it, just as the beast had accepted the butcher's hand against its cheek?

"Come on, councilor," she heard Tela say. "Keep moving. We're almost there."

She took a shaken breath at the command, the warring thoughts running through her head still dogging her as she moved towards the door. The thought of the cool breeze outside was welcome, even if it was simulated; synthetic. It seemed futile to think it might calm her, that it might bring her to some sort of baseline... but, for the moment, she found it was the only thing keeping her walking.

The only thing keeping her from turning around, and getting as far away from the smirking matriarch as she could possibly get.

* * *

_NOIR: All it's telling me is that you're trying to compare what I went through to what you did._

_NISAKIS: It's comparable. Whether or not you want to see it that way isn't my problem._

_NOIR: How can you be so self-centered? You saw what they did to me-_

_NISAKIS: You reveled in it._

_NOIR: I didn't have anything else. You did._

_NISAKIS: That's not my fault, and don't you dare try to tell me that it is. I offered you as much as I could, a way out of the nightmare you were digging yourself into, but all you ever did in return was pull me down with you._

* * *

They'd cleared the courtyard by the time Nieri had finished setting up the small rails of white powder, and had just as quickly cleared them right back off after rolling up a small slip of paper, and inhaling the lot of it.

She considered it celebrating her good fortune. It wasn't often that she was the one who got to have something "high-level" to talk about around the proverbial water cooler, and what she'd just heard?

Priceless.

The amusement value wouldn't last for too long, certainly, but with a head full of cocaine and a body buzz that went fantastically with the vague, floaty feeling of alcohol, she wasn't sure she cared. She'd have a lot more fun listening to the conversation it provoked than she would listening to endless chatter about how good the new delegation was for the economy.

Just a couple sniffs, a quick couple swipes at her nose, a glance in the mirror, and she was set to go.

Or... so she thought.

When the door slid open, it wasn't the sight of an empty hallway that greeted her. Rather, it was the calm smile of another asari entirely- a matriarch, by the look of it; sharp eyes, dark skin, light blue markings, wearing a smartly tailored business suit, black, like the security officials, but still formal. Another party-goer, she guessed.

It took her a moment to react to it beyond just staring, her body still humming along with that initial rush, but, finally, she managed to say, "Something I can help you with?" once she realized the look she was getting was an expectant one.

The matriarch offered an easy smile, one that reminded her a little too much of a canine snarl, those calm words, "There is, actually," spoken as a gloved hand raised to brush over one side of her neck.

Her heartbeat quickened. There was a familiar itch at the back of her neck, a pressure behind her eyes. She knew what it meant, could feel something pushing into her thoughts, but- the eyes she looked into were perfectly clear. No darkness, no-

"What are you-" was as far as she got before that itch turned to an ache; before that unseen force compelled her to go silent.

The matriarch raised her hand in a shushing gesture, a soft _shh_ offered as she urged Nieri to backpedal into the bathroom. "Don't worry," she said- had her lips even moved?- "-and don't panic." The smile broadened, that hand dropping away to rest on Nieri's shoulder. "This will only take a moment."

* * *

_NOIR: What you saw was what they drew out in me, Edine, what they wanted from me. They knew I was different, that people like me are always different. They wanted to learn how to do what I come by naturally. What I showed you when we-_

_NISAKIS: Don't say it._

_NOIR: I'm only trying to explain._

_NISAKIS: I don't care. Just... please. Don't say it._

_NOIR: [PAUSE] That you have the nerve to act so traumatized..._

_NISAKIS: Excuse me?_

* * *

"You nervous?"

"No," Detri said, moving past the guards posted at the west alleyway, a nod afforded to the both of them. "Just anxious to get this over with."

"You sure?" Licaela said, glancing over at the younger turian. Detri didn't respond, at first. Her nose twitched, mandibles flaring slightly; answer enough on its own. "'Cause I can get one of the other guys to come with me-"

"No," Detri said, a bit more sharply than expected. "No, I'm good. Just..." She shook her head. "This whole thing feels... I don't know. Strange, somehow. Not really sure how to explain it."

"Happens sometimes," Licaela said, letting her voice soften a little. "All the touchy-feely shit aside, though... you sure you can keep a clear head for this?"

Detri hesitated for a moment- didn't seem to take offense to the question. Not surprising, under the circumstances.

"Yeah," she said. "I think so."

"'I think so?'" Licaela echoed. "Hate to break it to you, kiddo, but that's not the vote of confidence I'm looking for. Can you, or can't you?"

"I can," Detri said. "I'm positive."

As they came to a halt between the alleyway entrance, and the side entrance to the hotel itself, Licaela took a moment to look the younger turian over. Didn't see any particular need to hide it, either. Letting Detri tag along was a calculated risk from the start, and she knew it.

"Don't believe me?" Detri said, tone edging on defeat.

Licaela glanced over at the door guards, mandibles tensing slightly. "I'll get back to you on that," she said, breaking away from the younger turian to approach the two males guarding the door. "What's the word, corporal? What's it looking like in there?"

"You may need to wait a little while before you head in there, sarge," Petrus said, looking at the door over his shoulder. "Got a situation in one of the VIP bathrooms that isn't looking too good."

Licaela looked at him blankly for a time, then said, "Would've been nice to know about that ahead of time." Giving a brief shake of her head at his responding shrug, she said, "So what the hell is this 'situation,' anyway?"

* * *

_NOIR: What do you think it was like for me, Edine? Learning I had that... place inside me, that it was something they wanted to harness, to use against others? Having them take me there, day after day, for practice? For sport? I came to you for comfort, to try and understand what was happening. You treat it as if I did it intentionally._

_NISAKIS: Well? Didn't you? You certainly didn't hesitate to draw Eleria into it. Didn't hesitate to use all the same tactics on her as you did with me. Played on her sympathies so that she'd..._

_NOIR: [PAUSE] So that she'd meld with me?_

_NISAKIS: Just like you did with me._

* * *

"Say again?" Tela said, what little surveying she was doing of the courtyard brought to a dead halt.

The call from Licaela had been unexpected on its own, and between that, keeping a hold on Yirell, ad making sure Tevos wasn't about to have a meltdown, Tela could only keep track of so many things at once.

"I said," Licaela replied, "we're gonna be running a little late, but we should be there shortly."

Taking note of the fact that Tevos's pacing had slowed, Tela said, "No," doing her best to take a neutral tone as the councilor turned to fix her with a curious look, "I mean the other part."

"About the paramedics?" Licaela asked.

"Yeah," Tela said, as Tevos began to approach, relieved that she didn't have to repeat the word, "that."

"All's I know is there's some girl having her own private hissy fit in one of the bathrooms," Licaela said. "Sounds like it was drug related."

"Really," Tela said, not entirely sure what to make of what she was hearing. "So the route we just came from...?"

"If it's anywhere near the VIP lounge, it's cut off," Licaela said. "Standard operating procedure for shit like this, I guess."

Her incredulity at the response she got must have been registering in her expression. Before she could get a word out in reply, Tevos asked, "What's going on?"

Releasing the back of Yirell's shirt to raise a finger in a 'one moment' gesture, her grip on the matriarch's arm tightening to compensate, Tela said, "You hearing any comms chatter about it? Anything at all?"

"Now that the paramedics are there?" Licaela said. "No more than usual. But we'll keep a read on it, see if it's something we can use to our advantage."

"You do that," Tela said, taking hold of Yirell's shirt again, and turning her eyes away from the councilor to double check the doors they'd just come through. "And let me know if you hear anything about a team coming our way, alright?"

"Seems it was a bit premature to call this effort 'coordinated,'" Yirell said, her voice making it difficult to make out what the old turian was saying.

Giving the matriarch a sharp shove out of sheer exasperation, Tela said, "Can you repeat that?"

"I said 'okay,'" Licaela replied flatly. "Everything alright on your end?"

"They are for now," Tela said. "Just get here as soon as you can, alright?"

"Just for that, I'll be sure to take my time," Licaela said. "Gallus out."

"Running into some trouble?" Yirell said as the line cut, casting a glance over her shoulder.

"Not as much as you'd like," Tela said, returning her eyes to the courtyard's other entrances.

There were four, total- and she hadn't even thought to ask if the guards at the doors had been called away to deal with... whatever emergency was going on. Hopefully, they were still standing watch.

The event planners wouldn't have it any other way, though, would they? The scenic view of the courtyard was one of the attractions at these events.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Tevos asked, then, the councilor's curiosity- or anxiety, more likely- getting the better of her.

Tela returned her attention to the elder matron, and said, "Just a slight delay," unable to keep from focusing on the desperation in Tevos's expression. Had she hit another peak? "Nothing to worry about."

She could try all she wanted to sound convinced of that, but Tevos, in spite of the drug's effects, was still as sharp as ever. There wasn't really any doubt that she could see the uncertainty in Tela's expression.

That much was confirmed by the softly stated, "Easier said than done," as she returned to her slow pacing.

"Feeling it more acutely, are you?" Yirell said, watching the councilor's every move, the low, resonant tone she'd take before back in full swing.

"Keep your comments to yourself, Nisakis," Tela said, giving the matriarch another brief shove. "And quit leering at her like she's one of your burnouts. You're not doing yourself any favors with that."

"That's what you think," Yirell drawled, the smile on her face heard in her tone, rather than seen. "So far as I'm concerned, she presents a rather fetching image. Makes it difficult to turn away."

"Yeah?" Tela said, reaching up to again grab hold of Yirell's nape for the sole purpose of yanking the matriarch backwards, head nearly on her captor's shoulder. "That make it easier for you?"

"Marginally, yes," Yirell replied, aggravatingly able to keep an even tone, no matter how much the new angle strained her voice.

"Glad to be of service," Tela muttered under her breath.

She otherwise made it a point to ignore the dry tone that was taken with her, her attention turned to the courtyard as a whole. She knew the layout well enough, but trying to gauge how easy it was for an onlooker to catch sight of them wasn't something she'd had time to plan for.

The trees alongside them- imported species from Earth and Thessia that were reported to 'play nice' together without competing for resources- combined with decorative shrubbery served as enough cover on their own, with or without the help of the gazebo that stood between them, and the banquet hall's windows.

But that was just the banquet hall. From every other angle, they may as well have been right out in the open. With or without the windows looking into the courtyard from the hallways, and conference rooms on the first floor, there was a second story walkway that ran the perimeter, and balconies from the VIP suites that looked down on them.

To make matters worse, the walls surrounding them made it easy for echoes to carry, even the steady clicking of Tevos's heels. One shouted word could potentially be heard by anyone in the upper levels who didn't have their privacy screens engaged. Most of the people who rented those rooms were at the banquet, though, weren't they? Tevos had mentioned something about getting the delegation- the entire delegation- the VIP suites, besides. Maybe some of the handlers didn't have translators?

_Yeah, right,_ she thought, _dream on,_ fighting the urge to grimace, her thoughts turning to wondering how she got suckered into this plan in the first place. Closed circuit loops? What the hell was that going to do to deter some enterprising gawker? There was at least one entrance she couldn't see easily, and-

"You still haven't explained to me what we're doing out here," Tevos said, then, drawing Tela out of her thoughts. "Or why it's necessary to wait."

_It's necessary because Gallus is an asshole,_ Tela thought, _and I'm an idiot,_ doing another quick check of the entrances she _could_ see. "There's a situation going on inside," she said. "Not sure what it is, but it called for a little improvisation."

"That's code for 'something's gone horribly wrong,' isn't it?" Yirell said contemplatively.

"That's code for 'shit happens at a banquet,'" Tela said, keeping a watch on Tevos out of her peripheral vision, trying to see if Yirell's ploy to ratchet up the councilor's discomfort was hitting paydirt. "Just means it's safer out here than it is inside."

"'Safer,'" Yirell repeated, the slight uptick in Tevos's tension letting Tela know that, yes, there was paydirt. "She means it's safer for the mercenaries she intends to hand me over to. Strange that they'd consider a place this visible to serve as a staging area, though- wouldn't you say?"

"Not really," Tela said, even if she'd been thinking the same thing.

The point was to keep Tevos from following suit. But... it still raised the question of why Licaela had specified the courtyard. The cameras might have been easier to hack than the ones in the alleyway, but that could've been fixed retroactively.

_Knock it off,_ she told herself, eyes narrowing as she gave the entrances another once over. The constant checks were starting to feel a bit obsessive, all told, but... better safe than sorry. Especially at a time like this.

"It's almost as if they were hoping that you'd be seen," Yirell continued, apparently taking note of her discomfort. "As if they'd planned to set you up."

"What is this," Tela said, glancing over at the matriarch's upturned face, "amateur hour? You really think you can fuck with me like this?"

"Hardly," Yirell said, though the wry smile was enough of an aggravating 'yes' on its own. "It's just a curious arrangement for such an opportunistic organization."

"What organization?"

Tela looked over at Tevos at the sound of the councilor's voice, noting that the pacing had stopped, and... recalled, uneasily, that she hadn't said anything about who she was counting on for assistance.

_Smooth,_ she thought, and said, "Security Local," opting not to mince words or sugarcoat it. "They've got some business with our friend, here."

"Security Local," Tevos repeated. "The union?"

"One in the same," Yirell said, tilting her head enough to try and look at Tevos through her peripheral vision. "I hear they're responsible for trying to get better wages for C-Sec," she continued, contemplative. "Given that agenda, it seems like this is a situation they could use to their advantage, if they so desired."

Tela didn't let herself concede to that point; wasn't even going to entertain it in the here and now, preferring instead to point out the obvious.

"Their affiliation with you doesn't make that too likely," she said, largely for Tevos's benefit, rather than her own. "If that gets out, they'll start losing every other contract they've got on the Citadel en masse."

"Maybe," Yirell said. "But once the evidence of that arrangement is under wraps, there's nothing stopping them from using this... incident for their own purposes."

"Tela..." Tevos's voice again, an edge of anxiety to it, "you don't suppose-"

"I don't," Tela said. "And neither does she. This is just another load of bullshit, councilor. It's not worth paying attention to."

"Questioning the wisdom of buying into the loyalties of people you barely know isn't worth paying attention to?" Yirell said, then _tsk_'d. "Not very professional of you. Or very bright."

"It's been that kind of day," Tela said, again scanning the other hallways for signs of activity.

"If you say so," Yirell said, attempting a vague shrug. "Though... I suppose it doesn't need to be a _total_ disaster. I hear the younger of the two 'representatives' you'll be meeting _does_ has a fondness for asari with signs of turian 'heritage.' You may be able to strike a bargain... sate the fire that burns in you in the meanti-"

"Yirell," Tela said flatly, "just a word of advice," grip tightening to cut the words short. Looking down at the matriarch, she said, "Sounding like you're cribbing lines from bad romance novels isn't very becoming for a woman your age."

As Tevos turned to begin pacing again- that _click-click-click_ was beginning to sound like an antiquated metranome- Tela turned her eyes to the windows lining the building. She could see some movement in them- a human couple fooling around at the corner of one of the branching hallways.

_Perfect timing, guys._

"No," she heard Tevos say, as she tried to gauge whether or not the two men had a line of sight on them from the hallway, "'unbecoming' is how she behaved before you arrived. This may as well be considered 'tame' by comparison."

There was no missing the contempt in the councilor's tone, or the undercurrent of humiliation that came with it. It was enough to briefly draw Tela's attention down to Yirell's expression, the smug look she saw on the matriarch's face damn near turning her stomach.

"Interesting that you choose to bring that up now," Yirell said, though she kept her eyes on Tela, as if daring the spectre to retaliate. "You should have seen her, Vasir-"

"This really isn't a road you want to go down, Yirell," Tela warned, glancing back up towards the couple to see if they'd moved; they hadn't, thankfully, still too enamored with each other to take in the view of the courtyard. "Trust me on that one."

Yirell _mn_'d contemplatively, and said. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

Tela snorted, eyes scanning the length of the hallways she could see, trying her best to keep Tevos in her peripheral vision, just to gauge the councilor's responses. "Only people I'm jealous of right now," she said, "are the ones who get to turn your intestines into decorative garlands."

"So you say," Yirell replied, "but I wonder if you'd be saying the same if you'd seen the way she shivered under my hands..."

"_Goddess,_" Tevos hissed under her breath. "That you could even presume to make it sound as if it were voluntary-"

"Councilor," Tela said, "don't listen to her," keeping her voice as measured as she possibly could, eyes briefly returning to the amorous couple. "She's just trying to get a rise out of you."

Hadn't they ordered the hallways to be cleared for security purposes?

"Who's to say that I haven't already?" Yirell said, as Tela tried to discern whether or not the couple was breaking the rules put down by C-Sec and the event planners regarding the main floor.

Tela could feel her patience slipping, the myriad distractions that were cropping up already making her more tense than she wanted to be, "She said it before, Yirell," said flatly, "but, apparently, you didn't take it to heart, so it bears repeating: do yourself a favor, and don't flatter yourself."

Yirell gave the appearance of pondering that for a moment, then said, "I suppose I could just flatter you, instead," trying to catch sight of the restlessly pacing councilor out of her peripheral vision. "Tell her how it feels to have you pressed up against me-"

"-That's not flattering," Tela growled, glancing away from the couple to get a sense of Tevos's reaction. "That's disgusting."

The councilor had her back turned, but her shoulders were visibly tight, head bowed slightly, one hand on her forehead. "How powerful your hands are," Yirell continued, undaunted, the words making the tension in Tevos's shoulders increase, "what they could be capable of. How they might feel if they slipped down between her legs to-"

The monologue was cut short by Tela's nails digging deeper into her nape, the blunted edges puncturing through the sensitive skin, just enough to nearly take her breath away, save the ragged gasp that came in the wake of the pain inflicted.

"Yeah, just keep it up, Yirell," Tela said lowly. "You say anything like that again, and I'll be handing you over to Gallus in pieces. You understand me?"

"More- empty threats," Yirell said haltingly, not entirely able to keep her voice as steady. It was a surprise she was able to talk at all. "You and I both know... you won't follow up on them."

"Oh yeah?" Tela said, brow raised. "You sure you want to test that theory?" Her grip tightened, causing the matriarch to go rigid, to take in another harsh breath. "Last I checked, overheated thermal clips cauterize flesh. It's bloodless."

"And leaves a burn scar," Yirell said breathlessly. "Are you sure- you want that evidence left behind?"

"If it means shutting you up?" Tela said. "I can take the hit. Trust me."

"I _can't_," she heard Tevos say, the elder matron blurting out the words as if they'd forced their way out. "If anyone places me here with you when they try to figure out what happened, I-" She grit her teeth, raising her hands to her temples as if warding off one hell of a headache, "_Spirits_," hissed, her tone exasperated, "will you _please_... Whatever it is you're doing to her, _stop_. That _noise_-"

_What noise?_ was the first question that sprang to mind, but the shaken breath from Yirell that made her realize what was being referred to.

"Not a whole lot I can do about that," Tela said reluctantly. "Just try to keep your mind off of it."

"Small chance of that," Yirell said, amused. "I somehow doubt she'll retract her claws, councilor," she continued, in spite of her voice still being strained by discomfort. "She seems quite enamored with- with the effect I'm having on you." A stilted chuckle, then, "Not that it's any surprise. She, like everyone else, must be curious to know if you're as frigid as you appear to be."

"Excuse me?" Tevos's voice again, right as Tela felt herself nearing her own snapping point, the raw contempt she had for having to keep an eye on the couple- and now a guard moving in to break them up- amplifying considerably as the councilor approached. "What did you say?"

"Councilor," Tela said, "for the last time, just ignore her," only marginally relieved that the guard appeared to be wearing the SecLocal colors.

Not that it mattered much; Yirell was right to point out that her brief affiliation with the group hadn't leant to a great deal of trust, and her attention was already grabbed, again, by Tevos's response, "No," said firmly. "I need to be sure I heard that correctly."

"Chances are," Tela said, "you did. There's no reason to-"

"There's _every_ reason," Tevos interrupted her, voice raising enough to produce the echo Tela had been trying to avoid, her attention instantly drawn back to the councilor in lieu of it. "What she's _done_ to me, what-" Seeming to realize that she needed to tame the volume of her voice, she turned for a moment to regain herself, giving Tela a chance to see what was going on with the two men.

They had their attention on the guard, at least, more interested in avoiding a citation- or the rumor mill- than they were in the courtyard. Tela wasn't about to count it as a small victory. Not yet.

"You weren't there when she had me cornered, Tela," she heard Tevos say; turned her attention back to the elder matron to see the imploring look she was being given. "You didn't hear the way she spoke to me, didn't see her lay her hands on me as if she were _entitled_ to-"

Another lapse- on both of their parts, that time, the brief twinge of guilt Tela felt coming through in an inadvertently apologetic expression. But, in the end, it was Yirell that broke the silence; not her.

"To what?" Yirell said softly, prompting Tela to dig her nails in deeper, in spite of the request to do otherwise.

"Yirell," Tela said, the relief she felt at seeing that the couple had finally moved away after another cursory glance quickly overridden by anger, "I'm warning you-"

"Let her speak," Tevos said firmly.

"Entitled to a pathetic shill for the matriarchy?" Yirell continued, undeterred, no matter how pained, as if the intermediate exchange had never happened, her head turning as much as was possible to meet Tevos's gaze. "I'll admit... it crossed my mind. Hearing the poster child for asari virtue moan beneath my touch, seeing for myself if she has more than just a graveyard between her thighs-"

That was as far as she got before the words _fuck it_ crossed Tela's mind, the matriarch's arm and nape released to turn her around abruptly. Seizing the front of the well-tailored shirt, yanked Yirell forwards, Tela drove her knee straight into the matriarch's diaphram, cutting the words off at the pass without giving it a single thought. The leverage of her grip assured that the effect was immediate, and intense, coming in the form of a harsh, wheezing expulsion of air.

"_Tela,_" Tevos hissed as Yirell collapsed onto the ground upon being released, desperately trying to catch her breath, "what are you doing?"

"Only so much of that shit I can listen to in one sitting," Tela said, watching Yirell to make sure the matriarch was down for the count. "But the good news is that bruises don't leave burn scars."

The moment she looked up to see Tevos's face, Tela found herself regretting the aside. "I don't care," Tevos said, having her wits about her enough to keep her voice down, but that didn't detract from the intensity of it. "I asked you _specifically_ to let me speak to her."

"Why?" Tela said, unable to help herself. "You heard the kind of things she was saying-"

"Of course I did," Tevos interrupted her. "And I don't like them any more than you do, but if it means getting answers, I can weather through a few tasteless insults, no matter _how_ horrible they might be."

That- made Tela reconsider her stance for a time, the reminder that this was, in fact, the councilor, and not some overwrought, withering violet- drugs or no- proving to be a necessary one.

But before she could say anything in her own defense, or by way of apology, Tevos said, "You're treating this as if I've never heard anything like this before. As if I'm incapable of hearing it without shattering."

"I know you're not," Tela said. "But this-" A beat. "This is different."

"Look at me, Tela," Tevos said, brow knitting faintly. "Of course it's different."

There was something unspoken there that Tela couldn't quite ignore- that imploring look again. She wasn't entirely able to parse it out what was different about it, at first, but she knew desperation when she saw it, and this particular brand of it had nothing to do with the physical effects of the drug Tevos was subject to.

Or, it did... in a way.

The light tremor over Tevos's hands- over her shoulders, appearing intermittently in lieu of the artificial breeze moving through the courtyard...

She was grasping for control, just like Tela had two nights prior.

"I just want to know her reasons," Tevos continued, trying her best to adopt a softer tone. "I don't need your protection from what's said in between. I just need to know why this happened. Why any of this was necessary."

Tela paused, then. She knew the answer from Selex's point of view, but from Yirell's?

Was it even worth it?

She hadn't pressed Selex about why he'd drugged her. Had let him lie to her about it. If she'd followed up, as diligently as she'd wanted to, would she have known ahead of time, what was supposed to happen to Tevos in the first place? Spared the councilor that humiliation?

_This is as much your fault as anyone else's._

"It was necessary," Yirell said, capitalizing on the lull in spite of being left partly breathless, her voice hoarse- pained- "-because you're an illusion. A farce. A cruel joke played on every asari that accepts your so-called authority." Slowly, gingerly, she propped herself up on the ground, eyes raising to meet Tevos's own, now that she had the councilor's attention. "A sad creature that's sacrificed everything she is beyond the title she holds, solely so the matriarchy can ask others to do the same."

"That doesn't answer my question," Tevos said, just as Tela saw a hint of movement off to her left; heard voices carry through the courtyard.

"You noticed that, did you?" Yirell said, brow raising. "I don't answer to you, councilor," she continued, slowly taking a breath as if to stave off lightheadedness, one arm wrapping around her midsection, "and I have no intention of saying anything more than I already have."

"Good," Tela said, placing a hand on the councilor's shoulder to get her attention, and gesturing at the signs of movement, "you're out of time anyway. Looks like we've got company."

There was a moment that Tevos seemed willing to argue the point- not that Tela would blame he for it- but she caught the trajectory of the younger matron's gaze, just as Yirell did, some of the fire going out of her expression as the two turians came into view. As frustrating as it apparently was to back down from the faux-interrogation, she knew better than to continue, quick to shield her eyes, and turn her back to the two newcomers.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Tela said, once she was sure nothing more would come from the exchange.

"Already told you," Licaela said. "We got held up thanks to some idiot overdosing in the bathrooms." Glancing towards Yirell, she said, "Looks like you started without us."

"Just prepping her for the main event," Tela said flatly. "What are the halls looking like?"

"You'll have a clear shot to the alley," Licaela said. "Just don't hang around for too long."

"Leaving so soon?" Yirell said, propping herself up a little further as she met eyes with Tevos. "And here, I hadn't even gotten a chance to tell you how you could get the answers you want." Shifting to get up to her feet, she was intercepted by Licaela, the old turian taking hold of her shirt, and hauling her upwards. "Failure to hear me out would be a grievous error on your part."

"Don't listen to her," Tela said, noting the look of uncertainty on Tevos's face. "The only 'grievous error' we made was not venting her head in the first place."

"Stick around and you might get a shot at it," Licaela said. "But I'm guessing you've got somewhere you need to be."

"Duty calls," Yirell said, as Tela began to guide Tevos towards the exit. "Doesn't it, Vasir?"

"Whatever that means," Tela said under her breath.

"Looking to take advantage of the situation no matter what the cost?" Yirell continued. "Seems to me you're in good company for it."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Tela heard Detri say, the younger turian audibly agitated.

"Nothing," Licaela said, as if in an echo of the situation Tela had found herself in moments ago. "Keep your voice down."

"If you leave me to die at their hands, councilor," Yirell said, a little more loudly, the slight echo making Tela cringe inwardly more than the words themselves, "you will regret it. That, I promise you."

"Who said anything about dying?" Licaela said. "From what I hear, there's a nice, cozy room in your basement that can keep you alive for an awful long time."

"Do the sensible thing," Yirell said, as Tevos reluctantly began to move alongside Tela, not sounding particularly concerned in spite of the context of her words, "and turn me over to the authorities. Tell them what happened here. Tell them everything you know."

Even at a respectable distance, Tela could hear Licaela say, "Already gave you the chance to do that, Noir. Not her fault you decided to do this the hard way."

But she had decided, hadn't she?

Tela was having a hell of a time shaking that aspect of it, that Yirell was both attempting to bargain, and didn't seem to care at all about losing her life, her next words, "Neither of you have any concept of the situation you're getting yourselves into," continuing to solidify that. "It's just a shame I won't be here to see the results."

What the hell was that even about?

_Another manipulation tactic,_ she told herself, even if the internalized reassurances fell short. _That's all it is._

"Just keep walking," she said to Tevos, though it was as much for her own benefit as the councilor's that time.

It was just more of the same bullshit. That was it. That was all. And she had more important things to deal with than dwell on hidden meanings, even as she couldn't help but recall that she'd gotten into this situation- all of it- in much the same way. By turning her back on the obvious.

Shaking her head, she raised a hand to hit the door controls to the side exit, and said, "Come on," to the older matron alongside her. "Let's get out of here."

From Tevos, there was no complaint, no attempts to protest; just a short nod as she stepped over the threshold.

How things went from there, with the drug, with Yirell- so far as Tela could see, it was anyone's guess.

* * *

_NOIR: [PAUSE] Going that far with it was never my intention, Edine. It was hers._

_NISAKIS: [PAUSE] After all this time, you're really going to lie to me about this?_

_NOIR: I'm not lying._

_NISAKIS: No. You have to be. She would never..._

_NOIR: She did. And unlike you? She enjoyed every second of it._

* * *

"Ready to get this over with?" Licaela said, as the door to the _Voreia's_ interior slid shut. "Or is this the part where you start bargaining for something you'll never get?"

"There's nothing to bargain for," Yirell said simply. "That opportunity left with the councilor, and I'm under no illusions about what you intend to do."

"Guess we'll have to step up our game, then," Licaela said, pulling the matriarch towards the exit opposite of the one Tela and Tevos had departed through. "See if we can't cook up a few nice surprises for you."

"But only for your niece's benefit, I'd imagine," Yirell said, glancing towards the younger turian that walked ahead of them.

"No offense to Detri, here," Licaela said, "but if it was just her feelings on the line, I'd've just shot you by now."

"What was her name, by the way?" Yirell said, hardly putting up much of a fight as she was shoved down the pathways. "It was something from one of Thessia's southern continents, as I recall."

Detri's pace slowed. She turned her head, meeting Yirell's gaze head-on, long enough to prompt Licaela to say, "Keep your eyes on the courtyard, corporal," voice firm. "And keep moving."

But Detri wasn't listening. Instead, she was approaching the two of them, the incensed look in her eyes too apparent to be ignored.

"You got something to say about it?" Detri said, lips curled back to show her teeth.

"What the fuck do you care?" Licaela barked at her. "Now turn around, and-"

Detri's hand went out to seize the front of Yirell's shirt, one strong pull yanking the matriarch from her superior's grip, the sound of tearing fabric echoing through the courtyard. "_Do_ you?" she snapped, as if Licaela hadn't said anything at all.

"I'm just curious," Yirell said calmly, only faintly winded by the rough treatment. "After all, such a successful kill is worth remembering."

"I didn't kill her," Detri growled, her grip tightening, the hand Licaela placed on her shoulder to pull her along roughly slapped away. "_You_ did. _You're_ the one who got her hooked on that _shit_ you've been peddling-"

"And you're the one who let her suffer for her decision to take it," Yirell retorted.

"What did you just say?" Detri growled, her voice raising, another attempt on Licaela's part to subdue her shoved away violently. "_Back off_, Licaela-"

"Not on your life, corporal," Licaela snapped back at her. "_Stand down._ I mean it. You screw this up, and so help me-"

"Did she beg you to end her life, the longer you kept her confined?" Yirell interrupted, as Detri backed her into a clearing. "Beg you for mercy as withdrawal took effect? Did you-"

Detri shoved the matriarch away from her, with enough force that Yirell had to catch herself to keep from falling backwards, a couple stumbles ending in a quick backpedal as the young turian raised her sidearm.

"_Detri,_" Licaela snapped. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What I should've done a long time ago," Detri said through gritted teeth, arming her pistol and aiming it at Yirell as the matriarch continued to backpedal-

-right through the clearing, and into the view of the banquet hall.

* * *

_NISAKIS: Don't start with that. The only reason she was drawn to you at all was because you were wounded, because you had some ridiculous story to tell._

_NOIR: Edine. This is an unsecured line._

_NISAKIS: What the hell do I care? I'm done buying into your fantasies, about 'black operatives,' about- everything you came home with. You said it yourself, Yirell, you were in it for the attention. They could have told you anything, and you'd have fallen for it._

_NOIR: Edine-_

_NISAKIS: What was their reasoning, again? That your 'genetic disposition' lead them to you? What were you trying to do, feel special about the fact that everything about you is completely, utterly defective?_

_NOIR: You're mistaking side effects for root causes._

_NISAKIS: No. My only mistake- Eleria's only mistake- was believing there was a 'root cause' in the first place. Believe that you were-_

_NOIR: -Experimented on? Used as a means of training recruits? That there's been legislation put into action, by your representative among the Council, that will enable more people like me to be exploited? [PAUSE] I don't care what you believe. I don't need you to understand. All I cared about was getting in touch one last time, for no other reason than to simply say 'goodbye.'_

* * *

Twenty minutes, Irana thought, picking over the contents of the buffet table stationed beneath a line of ornate windows, gaze occasionally turning to the courtyard. Twenty minutes since Tevos had adjourned to the bathroom, and presumably about fifteen since Vasir had said she'd be making a showing.

It wasn't surprising that the spectre had left Irana hanging, but damned if it wasn't annoying. Or... nerve-wracking, more correctly.

Picking up a piece of shrimp from the carefully arranged- even color coordinated- platter of seafood appetizers, she had only just begun to wonder if it'd be appropriate to touch base with Vasir when she heard, "Where is my daughter?" from off to her right.

It was a voice she recognized instantly as Isella Semone's- Thessian mogul and noted drama queen- one of the many individuals that had been on the 'questionable' column on the list of invites.

"Well?" Isella prompted, a sideward glance from Irana revealing that the newly-minted matriarch was gearing up to bitch out a frightened security guard. "It's your job to watch after her, isn't it? So where the hell is she?"

Almost on reflex, as the guard stammered out something about Isella's daughter having run off to the bathroom, Irana began reciting her own answers to that question. She'd already sent Corynne over to the other councilors, and the delegation to make mention of why Tevos was going to be absent. 'A matter of state' was the going line, and word had already been passed along to Thereen to trump up the Irelli negotiations as being the reason for it.

_I hope you know what you're doing,_ was the single-line message Irana got over her omnitool; made it easy to imagine it being stated in Thereen's classic 'I'd murder you if I wasn't civilized' deadpan.

It was a calculated risk, the kind Irana hated taking. Whether or not it worked was anyone's guess- it could very well blow the entire negotiation wide open, and make both parties angry enough with the Council itself to ignore any warnings or advice- that thought alone dampening her appetite considerably. After all, she'd be the one left explaining it at tomorrow's press briefing.

"Anyway," she heard the guard alongside her say, "I figured there's enough security around that she'd be fine on her-"

"It doesn't matter," Isella interrupted. "I'll just assume this is your way of saying you'll be gracious enough to take a cut in pay for the remainder of the event." The matriarch let out a light huff, and said, "She should have been back here by now. I refuse to be seen sitting next to an empty chair. It's so... tacky."

"Couldn't you have your assistant fill in for her?" the guard offered, just as Irana began to debate whether or not she wanted shrimp in the first place. "Temporarily, anyway."

She turned the item of food over between her fingers, idly wondering if it'd been deveined when she caught a flicker of movement out in the courtyard, Isella's responding, "Don't be ridiculous," only half-heard.

"It's just a suggestion," the guard said, as Irana watched an asari backpedal down one of the courtyard pathways.

Someone she recognized, she realized; same one that she'd threatened to shove in front of a bunch of news cameras for the sake of shaming Orenn.

What the hell was she doing out there?

"I'd be the laughing stock of the boardroom if I had a working class secretary at my side for the most important event of the decade," Irana heard Isella say, presumably after giving the guard a rebuke for making suggestions in the first place.

"I can go check on her, then, if you want," the guard offered, just as the knee of the matron outside was unceremoniously reduced to a mangled crater of charcoal, and smoking blue flesh. "See if she's alright."

Irana blinked. Had she just seen that correctly?

Isella apparently hadn't, nor did she seem to notice the matron stagger and fall, her put-upon, "I'm sure she is," followed with a wearied sigh sounding not the least bit troubled, beyond her personal 'concerns.' "Really, this is just like her. The amount of time it takes that girl to shit is legendary."

Incredulous, Irana turned to look at Isella, the juxtaposition of what was said with what was going on in the courtyard making it difficult to keep from being utterly bemused by what she was hearing.

Isella, for her part, reacted with her usual indignity at being overheard, "What?" snapped out impatiently. "It's not her fault her medications-" She paused. Then said, "Why am I even trying to explain this to you? It's none of your business. You," she said to the guard, "come with me."

The woman was insufferable on account of that oblivious self-centeredness, but, at the moment, Irana found no need to point it out, or even dwell on it. So far as she was concerned, it was a lucky break. How many of those she'd get, though...

She cast a cautious glance over her shoulder at the assembly, both relived and made wholly uneasy by the fact that no one seemed to have seen a single thing. Not terribly surprising- everyone was either at their seats commiserating, or making last-minute orders at the cocktail bars- and she was the only one near the south-facing wall. The only one who could see the courtyard at the 'correct' angle.

_It won't last,_ she told herself, calmly turning her attention back to the courtyard in time to see two turians step up to the fallen matron, one of them raising a pistol to place it against the victim's temple, and pulling the trigger.

Irana fought the urge to go tense at seeing the shot fired, much less drop the piece of shrimp in-hand, the piece of food subjected to an abrupt squeeze that nearly shot it clean out of her fingers.

Just her luck that the floorshow didn't stop there.

And, really, _of course_ it didn't.

The turian who'd fired the initial shot was raising the sidearm again, in spite of the protests of her companion, one, two- _four_ more shots emptied into the slug-riddled corpse that lay in a heap on the cobblestone paths.

Be it jadedness, cynicism, or the outright disaster this day had already turned into, Irana was hit not by the raw brutality of it- she'd seen plenty of carnage, and even if it was on a second-hand basis, almost nothing phased her anymore- but by the absurdity of it.

All told, she wanted to laugh, though she restrained herself. Sure, a low, disbelieving chuckle might have slipped below the radar, but with the way she was feeling, only a hysterical cackle seemed apropos.

As if Tevos being drugged hadn't been enough of a treat on its own, and _clearly_, covering for the councilor's absenteeism wasn't difficult enough to explain. Obviously, there was one more addition that was called for to turn this exquisite shit sandwich into a veritable smorgasbord.

Specifically, an execution-style murder right outside the damn banquet hall.

And now the turians were arguing.

_Arguing._ Over a _dead body._

She didn't even need to think 'I give up.' The casual flick of her wrist that sent the piece of shrimp sailing off to one side said it enough on its own, and even that didn't work out the way she'd hoped.

Instead of hitting the table with a pathetic flop, or bouncing off on to the floor like it should have, it was snatched out of the air by a gloved hand, and deposited onto her plate, the words, "Was that really necessary?" spoken into her ear.

_Of course,_ she found herself thinking, eyes closed for a moment, lips thinned into a wearied smile, the idea of belting out the aforementioned laughter starting to sound like it wouldn't be a half-bad idea. _Cue the hysterical shouting in three, two-_

"I realize the shrimp here isn't the best," the newcomer- a woman, deep voice, calm and measured- continued, "but there is such a thing as decorum."

Irana opened her eyes, and glanced to one side, but before she could even finish the thought of how the woman could miss the grisly scene, it was made clear that it hadn't, in fact, been missed. The newcomer, a well-dressed asari in a coal black suit- visibly into her matriarch years, dark skin painted by light blue markings- was sipping her wine, eyes on the courtyard, a small, translucent card clasped between the two fingers that weren't holding the glass's stem.

It was projecting an insignia, one that Irana recognized immediately. The calling card of the asari government's own covert ops division. Which one it applied to went unspecified, but that was besides the point; she had never been happier to see it in her life, no matter which branch the woman hailed from.

"I lost my appetite," she said, then, careful not to keep the lapse going for too long, though it was a bit difficult to find her voice, under the circumstances. "For obvious-"

"Eyes on me, please," the matriarch said, turning to face Irana once she'd placed the small card into the breast pocket of her jacket. Offering the press secretary a smile once her instructions had been followed, she said, "You must be Irana Tinos."

"Last I checked, yes," Irana said, brow arching. "And you are?"

"Tamora," the matriarch replied. "It's a pleasure."

Not really the word she would have used for it, but nonetheless, Irana said, "Likewise," by way of response, finding it difficult to keep from both looking nonplussed, and to keep her eyes on Tamora, specifically. To call the situation surreal would be an understatement, her following question, "Is there anything I can help you with?" feeling woefully out of place.

"I'm glad you asked," Tamora said. "For the moment," she continued, raising a hand to brush a thumb over Irana's necklace, "just try and pretend I'm flirting with you." Glancing down at the matriarch's hand, the presumption of the move throwing her off-guard, she opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by, "And make no mistake," from Tamora, "I _am_ flirting with you, but there's some things I'd like to clear up before I engage in anything- recreational, let's call it." Then, letting her smile broaden, the matriarch said, "That's a nice dress, by the way."

"For what I paid for it," Irana said, "it'd better be," again doing her best to hide her incredulity, if only to the people who were undoubtedly watching them at this point. "But... Tamora, was it? I'm pretty sure you know already that even the sincerest flattery won't make it easy to forget that people looking in this direction is actually a bad thing-"

"-Not when you're the center of attention," Tamora said, releasing the necklace and lightly patting Irana's sternum, as if making some effort to sooth any frayed nerves. "Which is the way I'd like to keep it, if it's all the same to you."

Irana didn't want to admit that, _maybe_, the matriarch had a point, but pretty much had to concede the point when her eyes strayed back towards the courtyard, just in time to see the body of the fallen matron hoisted up over the shoulder of one of the still-arguing turians.

She was treated to the lovely sight of mangled grey matter dislodging from their victim's shattered skull, and falling unceremoniously to the ground, when her chin was taken hold of, her attention forcibly directed back to the still-smiling Tamora.

"What did I just say, Ms. Tinos?" the matriarch said, brushing her thumb over Irana's chin, "Keep your eyes on me, an enamored smile on your face, and try to remember that I've given you these instructions for a reason."

Irana grudgingly did her best to do as she was told, knowing from that warning look she got on its own that she was better off not putting up too much of a fight, but- "Can you at least tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Yes," Tamora said simply, drawing her fingers over Irana's jawline before letting her hand drop back to her side, her wineglass raised to take a casual sip from it. "But you know I won't," she amended. "So how about your answer my questions, instead? Namely- where is L'Altri?"

It was rare that Irana, or anyone, heard Tevos referred to by a surname, but she assumed that was the entire point of using it in the first place. "I'm not sure," she said, honestly enough, doing her level best to not look completely put off by the pointed once-over she was getting. "She had matters of state to attend to."

"Is that what you plan to tell the others?" Tamora asked. "Or do you have something more specific in mind?" At the slight, prompting cant of Irana's head, she said, "I just want to be sure we have our stories straight. Trust me, it'll work to your benefit."

"In the same way that guaranteeing my face is on every gossip rag on the Citadel will 'benefit' me?" Irana asked, allowing her smile to broaden in lieu of giving an outright sneer.

Tamora gave a soft laugh, edged in closer to place a hand on the secretary's hip, and said, "You're not important enough to be in _every_ gossip rag, Ms. Tinos. Just the ones you've irritated the most." A pause- then, "By the way, you should start returning all the attention so this doesn't look one-sided," she said, then. "Feel up a lapel if you're running short on ideas. Oh..." Her smile widened, feigning a affectionate look. "And give me an answer, while you're at it."

Resisting the urge to look again to see if the turians were still outside, if only to see how much longer she had to put up with this, Irana said, "The others have already been informed of what's going on."

"And what, specifically, is going on?" At Irana's hesitation, Tamora added, "Don't worry," in an amused tone. "I have clearance."

"You do," Irana said, "but eavesdroppers don't."

"So keep your voice down," Tamora said calmly, the slightest hint of a threat coming through in spite of her smile, "and answer my question."

If ever there was a moment that Irana could feel her blood run cold-

In spite of her reluctance, and the blatant distraction posed by Tamora's hand running up along her hip, she said, "It's based around the talks the deputy councilor is having with colonial affairs."

Tamora canted her head. "About the strike?"

Irana resisted the urge to look around and see if anyone had heard them, instead offering a, "Yes."

Tamora smiled. "Bit of a risk-taker, aren't you?" she said. "To be honest, I was going to suggest something a little more mundane, but I rather like the 'two birds with one stone' quality this idea has."

"Meaning?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Tamora said, giving Irana's hip a light pat. "Just another detail that needs taking care of on my end." She raised her glass to take a sip of her wine, eyes following the lines of Irana's dress once the glass was lowered. "All that aside, do you know if L'Altri plans on speaking to anyone about her absence?" she asked, toying with the lapel of the secretary's blazer. "Save for the last person she was seen with, I mean."

Irana's smile faltered. "Why do you need to know?" she asked, squinting at the matriarch curiously.

"Don't play coy, Ms. Tinos," Tamora said simply. "That routine is for women far younger than you. Besides-"

"You wouldn't answer me anyway," Irana completed for her, glancing back towards the window again.

"Cute that you thought I might, though," Tamora said, amused.

"Cute?" Irana echoed, once she was sure the turians were out of sight. "Are you always this condescending when you're trying to flirt with someone?"

"Not condescending," Tamora corrected. "Patronizing. And I could have always gone with 'darling,' instead. Put those four centuries I have on you to good use." Taking a step back from Irana, hand retreating, she said, "Either way, you really don't need to concern yourself with these questions. I'm not here to do you any harm, or cause problems for the people you work for. If anything, I'm here to alleviate them."

"I wouldn't be playing along if I thought otherwise," Irana said, plucking the wine from Tamora's hand before the matriarch could take another sip.

Once Irana had taken a sip of her own, Tamora stole the glass back as deftly as it had been taken, and said, "Don't kid yourself, Tinos," visibly amused. "You know better than to think you'd be doing anything differently."

"What do you mean _calm down?_" Irana heard from the entrance to the banquet hall, the sound of Isella's shrieking voice cutting through the white noise murmur of the crowd nearly making her jump. "What possible right do you have to speak to me like that? Do you have _any idea_ who I am?"

"Ah," Irana heard Tamora say over the slew of insults being spat out in the hallway. "I was wondering about that."

Turning back to the matriarch, Irana arched an eyebrow, and said, "About what?"

Tamora gave an amused smile, finished off her wine, set the glass down on the table, and said, "How long it would take for her to figure out where her daughter went."

* * *

_NISAKIS: That you still believe that... Goddess, it's so telling._

_NOIR: Excuse me?_

_NISAKIS: The only time you were ever subject to 'operatives' of that nature, Yirell- the only time- was throughout your service to Eleria, amidst that... colony, that cult, that you helped her create._

_NOIR: You're delusional._

_NISAKIS: That's rich. You, calling me delusional? You're the one who's still trying to feel special. To win the attention someone, somewhere, just so you can feel as if your miserable life was worth something... And, now? you've decided to drag me back into it, just a few short years after my life finally settled down again._

_NOIR: This isn't about you, Edine._

_NISAKIS: It ought to be. I'm tired of answering for you. Of covering for you. I'm tired of having the media at my door, day in and day out, asking what it's like to have a cultist for a former bondmate. I'm tired of her followers continuing to contact me, to this day, asking for advice, for guidance. I'm tired of you- I'm tired of all of this._

* * *

Nieri was alone.

Or, at least... she thought she was. Was certain she was. Wasn't she?

Her flesh felt crystalized, even if she could still sense movement; seemed like she'd been that way forever, laying on her back- be it on a floor, or a bed, she couldn't be sure anymore- with only the smoldering grey sky serving as company.

Assuming it was the sky. Rather... she'd heard it was, but... to her, it looked like black water, streaked silver.

Darkened, difficult to differentiate from the walls to either side of her. Large tiles, irregular and distorted, warm to the touch; body temperature, like they'd been forged not of steel or concrete, but of black-pink flesh, stretched tight over flexible bone. Occasionally, she could swear she saw light, millions of transistors buried deep within the warmed tissues.

Maybe they were there, maybe they weren't. The light ebbed and flowed, following the unpredictable, arrhythmic pulse of her heart, shifting and quivering.

As much as she wanted to get away from it, she knew something bad would happen if she tried. She'd made the mistake of letting herself be moved before, when she'd been told to wait; to observe, if she could, the view of the open sky through the gaping hole of a collapsed ceiling.

_Why is it important?_ she'd wondered.

The patterns meant nothing- were nothing.

_That's not for you to know,_ came the answer, from a woman with a face so dark that only the flash of white teeth, and the faint glow of blue, twilight eyes could be seen.

So... she hadn't been alone the whole time. But where was her companion?

Was companion the right word? Captor, savior...

Abstraction.

_I'll be back for you,_ she'd heard the woman say. _Just don't move. It's not safe here._

She didn't need to be told twice.

Over the edge of the hot, sweat-slick walls that surrounded her, she could see what the world had turned into. Whatever had been there before, if indeed there'd been anything at all, had been reduced to a city as colorless and mottled as the sky overhead, a vast, labyrinthine monument to failure, and ruin.

Only shadows remained, darting around her from time to time. _Ignore them,_ her guide- her friend, her only friend- had said, when her fear had been at its apex. _Don't let them touch you. They mean to harm you._

They'd tried to take hold of her, before. Had tried to remove her from this place, tried to trick her with the sensation of being lifted, carried- but she'd fought them. Her friend would return soon... remove her from it, and escort her safely into the world outside, through the weathered, jagged rocks that jutted up beyond the small room she occupied. They grew like nerve endings that had been teased out from beneath skin that still ran hot with blood, luminescent threads of white, burning lymph traveling up each of their branching paths, and dripping listlessly back to the earth-

Those branches pulsed, shivered, grew tumescent, relaxed... mirroring every time her muscles seized. Perhaps they even ached with her.

But as the shadows approached her from both sides, they seemed to go still, the glowing paths that lined them beginning to fade.

_Don't let them touch you,_ her friend had said. _Don't let them move you._

* * *

_They mean to harm you._

* * *

The outright scream that arose from the bathrooms set Paschalus's teeth on edge instantly, the officer alongside him looking thoroughly pained by sudden eruption of sound.

"You been dealing with this all this time?" Paschalus said, urging the guard away from the source of the grating sound.

"No," the officer said. "Just when they try to move her."

"Why don't they just sedate her?"

The officer shrugged. "They would, but one of the substances they found in her system is one of those experimental drugs from Illium."

Flinching at the renewed shrieking that came from inside the bathroom, a single glance into the room revealing the thrashing, half-dressed form of a crazed asari maiden, Paschalus grimaced, and said, "Let me guess. Proprietary?"

"Yeah," the officer said, raising a hand to rub at one of her ears. "They tried calling the company direct with the scan- just got forwarded to a lawyer instead."

"Great," Paschalus said, tapping his comms unit. "Hey," he said, once the line picked up. "Corporal. You need to tell Semone that this isn't gonna be as 'quiet' as she wanted it to be."

There was a pause on the other line, through another bout of screaming- then, "Are you sure about that?"

"No, I'm just giving you orders for the hell of it," Paschalus said, stepping further away from the bathroom entrance as the girl's tantrum continued in earnest. "What the fuck's wrong with you? Of course I'm sure."

"I just-" The corporal hesitated. "I'm sorry, sir, I'm not trying to be an ass, just..." A pause. "Do you think maybe, uh... you could tell her, instead?"


	25. All For Show

I've been really lazy about fixing everything in this part, I know, but uh, if you spot something egregious, PM me about it. Otherwise, I just want this thing done soon, aauuugh.

Thank you for the favs and comments, though! For a story that literally has no banging yet, and pays attention to really background characters, I'm amazed at the kind of attention it's gotten. Your patronage is appreciated~

* * *

**[** 25 **::** All For Show **]**

* * *

NOIR: This is going nowhere. All you're doing is talking in circles. You don't care, never had the capacity to care, about anything other than your own, insignificant problems.

NISAKIS: I could easily say the same to y-

NOIR: It's a little ironic, actually. The media being your first concern. And why is that? Appearances sake? Are your crows feet beginning to show again? Worrying if, perhaps, it's time for another surgery?

NISAKIS: I never-

NOIR: I'm on the cusp of making sure that what happened to me never happens again. Of making sure that the woman intent on giving more loopholes to the organizations that did this to me never gets a chance to. I want her scandalized, Edine, too humiliated to put any more of her barbaric legislation into practice, and that's precisely what I'll get. But you? You'll have done nothing. And I suspect that you'll even be a bit disappointed when the 'media spotlight' you're so fearful of never swings in your direction.

NISAKIS: Don't speak to me like I'm... [PAUSE] Did you say legislation?

NOIR: Ah. So you are listening.

NISAKIS: What do you mean by that? Who are you after?

NOIR: But only to a point, I see.

NISAKIS: Yirell-

NOIR: Really, Edine, what part of 'your representative in the Council' did you fail to grasp?

* * *

Stepping out of the courtyard, and into the _Voreia_'s hallway should have felt like a reprieve. Instead, it felt like entering into an entirely new nightmare, the adrenaline that had coursed through Tevos's system beginning to ebb in time with the soft, pneumatic hiss-click of the door closing behind them.

There was a tinnitus hum in her ears that came in lieu of the sound, punctuated by the steady pounding of her heart, each beat feeling more labored than the last. That the sensation was little more than an illusion barely mattered.

At her side, her free hand had started to shake, her attempts to keep it still by balling it into a fist proving futile. An undefinably lightheaded feeling was quick to follow, a tremble that worked its way up her arms leaving in its wake a light tingle; an answering wave of displaced sensation.

None of this felt real anymore. The conversation- _confrontation_, rather- that had just taken place in the courtyard was like a far-off memory, the re-entry into the hotel itself not unlike immersing herself in water.

"Councilor?" she heard alongside her, the soft tones of Tela's voice, reminding her- it seemed ridiculous that she even needed the reminder in the first place, all things considered- that she wasn't alone in this. "You okay?"

Tela had to know that the answer was a definite _no_. She had to. To that end, the only response Tevos gave was a subtle shift of the hand shielding her eyes, as if it were necessary to obscure her gaze from the spectre alongside her, no matter the fact that it hardly seemed to matter anymore. Tela had already seen it, seen all of it, from her loss of composure, to the apparent lack of self-awareness she'd so blatantly exhibited in staring down the matriarch they'd just left behind.

"Councilor," she heard again; saw, in her peripheral vision, Tela take a step closer. "Are you-"

And then there was touch, skin against skin, the simple brush of Tela's palm over her shoulder making her breath catch, her every muscle going tight, body jerking away instinctively to avoid contact, the sudden reaction bringing the younger matron's words to an abrupt halt.

"Sorry," Tela said, hands raised in feigned surrender. "Should've realized..."

"It's-" Tevos paused to regain herself, dimly aware of a distant sound wafting down the hallway, as her eyes focused in on the polished marble beneath her feet, as if to assure herself that it was there at all. "It's fine, Tela," she made herself say, voice softened- she could hear the light tremor in it, the breathlessness. "You just startled me, is all."

Tela didn't say anything for a moment, save, "Yeah, I bet," and Tevos didn't look up to see the expression she wore- just saw the brief, tense brush of her thumbs against her fingertips, one of a scant few tells she tended to give when she was making it a point to bite back whatever was on her mind.

About what, Tevos wasn't sure, but she knew better than to ask, no matter how tempted.

"Anyway," Tela continued, a bit more apologetic- _you're making her uncomfortable_- than Tevos was used to hearing, "as much as I wish I could give you time to adjust to this? I don't know how much longer we've got until someone shows up."

_Embarrassed for you,_ the thought concluded, unbidden, unwanted- but very likely accurate.

"I just need to know if you can walk on your own," Tela prompted her, a bit more urgently, making her aware that she'd lapsed back into silence, into stillness.

"I think so," Tevos said, trying her best to ignore a resurgence of that keening sound coming from further down the hallway; tried to tell herself that it wasn't real. "I'm not sure," she admitted, then, that sound- _screaming_, was it?- amplifying the peculiar feeling of weightlessness that had rooted her in place. "This is all just- very disorienting."

"Disorienting," Tela repeated. "Like... 'I can't walk' disorienting, or- 'the wall's not supposed to look like that?'"

How was she supposed to respond to that? "A little of both?" she said, fighting the urge to glance down the hallway.

"Then would it be alright if I gave you some help?" Tela said, careful in her choice of words, in her approach. "I mean... I know touch isn't exactly the most comfortable thing for you right now, but we really need to get moving."

There was reticence in those words, and for a time, Tevos couldn't help but resent it, even as she told herself that it wasn't further proof of second-hand embarrassment. Still, those words sounded cautious, almost uneasy, as if laying hands on her was- not repulsive, but certainly not desired. _You should be grateful she's being so mindful about this,_ she reminded herself impatiently, opening her eyes to keep from seeing the colorful streamers that were insistent on igniting behind her lids. _It's precisely what she should be doing._

It was precisely the response that was expected of the younger matron after Tevos had made it a point to pull away from the first attempt to initiate contact, responding as if out of fear, rather than surprise. _She'd be loathe to give you the wrong idea,_ was the thought that came in the wake of those ruminations, double-edged, like everything else. Loathe to give the impression of taking advantage- loathe to have her superior think that the whiplash effects of _any_ stimulation were intended.

That should have been a good thing. Should have been-

"Tevos," she heard again, Tela's voice turning more urgent. "Look, I know it's difficult to keep focused, but-"

"Just do what you need to do, Tela," Tevos interrupted, a little more abruptly than intended, her voice carrying hints of distress she wished she could just keep under wraps. "Please," she added, forcing a calm into her tone. "The sooner we leave this place, the better."

"My thoughts exactly," Tela replied, just as that awful screaming reignited; just as it seemed to come in time with a the light weight of her hand coming to rest on Tevos's back. "Just follow my lead, alright?" she continued, carefully urging the councilor towards the entrance to a maintenance hallway. "And grab hold of me if you start to lose your balance."

Tevos merely nodded, painfully aware of just how much reason Tela had to be cautious as she began to walk, all the distractions that had held her attention so firmly- the featherlight steps, the weightlessness, the horrible sound echoing down the hallway- seeming to vanish in lieu of what that simple point of contact was doing to her. Of how little it had taken to make her w-

"We'll be out of here in no time," Tela said, words interrupting the decidedly crude thought, hand raised to hit the door panel to the maintenance hallway, either too nice, or too uncomfortable to mention the deep blush that warmed her superior's face.

That much, Tevos thought as she was lead into the claustrophobic hallway, was in no way surprising. If anyone was aware of what was happening to her, of how visceral her reactions were, it was the woman alongside her, a simple fact that made her want to crawl out of her skin.

_I don't mean to be subjecting you to this,_ she wanted to say, overwhelmed by a kind of guilt that made her throat tighten, that single thought alone reminding her of Tela's own protests in the hotel room- of how the young matron had barely been able to maintain even a meager semblance of control, of how intent those pitch black eyes had become-

"Just keep moving," Tela said, calling Tevos's attention back to the click of their footsteps against the grimy steel floors.

It was only then, with the door closed behind them, that she realized the screaming had stopped.

Had it actually been real? Or-

"Tevos?" Tela prompted her- had that been the fourth time, or the fifth?

"Was I-?" Tevos stopped herself from asking; she already knew she must have started to slow again, too lost in thought to keep up with something as simple as walking. "I'm... sorry."

"It's alright," Tela said, in a tone that- maddeningly- sounded like a fond kind of sympathy, the words punctuated by the faintest stroke of her thumb against Tevos's back, the move meant to be comforting. "I know it's probably getting hard to focus." More so, Tevos thought as she continued to walk, when there was this insistence on being placating. "Just keep in mind," Tela continued, "that if you're starting to get overwhelmed, or it feels like you're getting a little too anxious, that it's just the peak. It'll be over in no time."

"I certainly hope so," Tevos said, honestly enough, not entirely sure she could take the mounting uncertainties that were clamoring for her attention.

"Yeah," Tela said, voice softening again. "I'd bet."

It made Tevos want to yell at her to drop the act. To tell her to stop raising a sense of false hope that this kindness meant anything beyond a show of loyalty. With every footstep they took down the long hallways, the lot of them cleared for security reasons as the banquet proceeded, confronted with the cold reality of what lay beyond the _Voreia_'s threshold. It wasn't anxiety, it wasn't fear of death, or even embarrassment- it was the certainty that she'd be completely, utterly alone with this, just as she'd been during those few times in her life that she'd been subjected to a desire not dissimilar to, but certainly not as weighted as, the kind she was feeling now.

The memories were clear, becoming clearer as they turned a corner and proceeded deeper into the maintenance hall. Memories of those transitory days between maiden and matron, a period marked by profound, biologically driven needs that would have blindsided her had she not been given fair warning that they were well on their way. _Worse for you than others,_ they'd told her. _Shut-ins never do well with this._ But she'd done what she could, hadn't she? Twisted and turned in her own bed, moving against biotics she'd trained over years of solitude to mimic fingers, harsh grips, attentive caresses-

"Just a little bit further," she heard Tela say, in response to the shaken breaths she'd begun to take, the words making her heart sink, even though she knew they shouldn't have.

It was pathetic, just as Yirell had said, the reminder of it setting her teeth on edge. Even more pathetic that she found herself so singularly obsessed with thoughts that had no business being in the forefront of her mind.

"And just so you know," Tela continued, as Tevos fought another oncoming tremble, "there's some guards up ahead, so try to keep your head down. Worst case, they'll just think you've got a bad headache."

_As if they'd ever believe the truth of the matter,_ she thought bitterly- and again, had to chide herself for thinking in those terms in the first place. Here she was, being lead away from one of the most important events held in Council space, the induction of an entirely new species, leaving behind not only her duties, but someone she had effectively condemned to die at the hands of mercenaries, and all she seemed to care about was whether or not the woman at her side would maintain a presence.

She could tell herself not to, of course- could recite in her head every rebuke she could think of to keep her thoughts tamed, but it didn't stop them from taking root.

Didn't stop her from reaching out to catch Tela's wrist as the spectre's hand rose to open the door to the main hallway, "Wait," said abruptly; almost pleadingly. "Just... one moment. Please."

She didn't look up to see what Tela's expression looked like; so far as she was concerned, the younger matron had seen enough of the darkness in her eyes, of the warmth coloring her skin-

"I wish I could," Tela said softly, apologetic. "but we really don't have time to hang around."

"I know," Tevos said, dimly aware that she could feel a light pulse beneath her fingers. "Believe me. I'm-" The curious sensation brought her words to a halt. Was that her heartbeat, or Tela's? Recoiling from the grip she had on the younger matron's wrist, she took a breath to steel herself, and said, "I just need to know... what's going to happen once we leave this place."

Tela gave herself a moment to think over the answer- or, at least, that was what Tevos assumed- before finally saying, "I know this isn't what you want to hear," in a soft tone, "but we'd be better off talking about it once we get to where we're going." Another pause; then, "Besides, I, ah... think you've got a pretty good idea of what you're in for, anyway."

She did, unfortunately... but at least the question that was burning its way through her mind had been given a partial answer, that Tela, presumably, had no intention of simply leaving her to deal with this on her own.

Whether that was a good thing, or a bad thing, she wasn't entirely certain.

Then came the question: "This is really scaring the hell out of you, isn't it?" spoken in a soft voice, the hand at her back stroking upwards subtly; another move to comfort, however slightly. "You're shaking."

It seemed an absurd question, until she took a moment to realize that it was entirely rhetorical. An observation, more than anything else, and a rather startled one, at that- one Tevos found herself incapable of answering, no matter how badly she wanted to say that it wasn't fear, wasn't anxiety, that was leading to the reaction. Not for the sake of staving off embarrassment this time, however; more for the sake of keeping it from being entirely too overwhelming.

"Sorry," Tela said, then, keeping her voice gentle. "I'm sure the last thing you need right now is me pointing out the obvious." She straightened, presumably to glance down the hallway for a time, then said, "Just try to remember that, no matter how bad this gets, you're not losing your mind."

"Easier said than done," Tevos admitted, unable to keep a lopsided, exasperated smile from tugging at her lips. "Even something as simple as being in someone else's company is-"

She stopped herself, the smile dropping, head tilted down a little further to try and hide the fierce blush that ignited over her cheeks.

"Makes it feel like you're going crazy," Tela completed for her, the words meant to be soothing, but they didn't do much to help matters. "I know. But... like I said- it'll pass." There was a pause, then, "You okay to keep moving?"

"I- believe so, yes," Tevos said, giving a slow nod.

"Alright," Tela said. "Then just keep your head down, and follow me."

* * *

NISAKIS: Oh, come on. You can't mean... [PAUSE] [LAUGHS] That's absurd.

NOIR: Is it?

NISAKIS: Of course it is! Listen to what you're saying. Going after the councilor-

NOIR: Gone after.

NISAKIS: What?

NOIR: Goddess, do I really need to repeat myself? Gone after. It's already in motion, and I'm hardly alone in the endeavor. Less so, now that I've spoken to you.

NISAKIS: What are you... [PAUSE] You can't be serious.

NOIR: You know the plan, don't you? A quick surface meld will reveal that on its own.

NISAKIS: No, this... [PAUSE] This is a joke, isn't it? It has to be-

NOIR: Are you willing to stake your life on that? Your livelihood? Because, as much as I hate to inform you of this, but thanks to your little temper tantrum, that's precisely what you've done.

* * *

Until that moment, Tela would have never counted herself as lucky for the treatment she'd gotten when she was in the same situation. The word 'lucky' would have never crossed her mind. But there, seeing one of the most powerful women in the damn galaxy shiver and cower in the corner of a maintenance hall, she couldn't help but feel like she'd gotten off light.

So to speak.

She'd at least had a small amount of time to reorient herself- had basically had the dumb luck of being dumped into the cab of someone who not only knew what was going on, but had gone out of his way to ease her. Sure, it wasn't the most coherent memory she laid claim to, and it sure as hell wasn't her idea of a relaxing environment, but it was a fuck-all lot better than having to be lead down the hallway of a ritzy hotel, with guards who may or may not want dirt on you standing at various checkpoints. In plain sight.

They glanced in her direction, of course- seemed to realize, belatedly, who it was she had in tow, and, just as Gallus said they would, turned their attention elsewhere as she stepped up to the door leading out to the outside alleyways.

"Route's clear?" she asked, as the doors opened.

"It's clear, ma'am," the guard alongside her said, keeping his eyes on the main hallway itself.

That was all she needed to hear. Pressing her hand a little more firmly against the small of Tevos's back, hoping that the councilor had enough balance to maintain a brisk walk, she was relieved to see that there was only an imperceptible waver in her ward's gait as they took to the alleyway. She just had to hope it would last.

"Can you keep walking on your own for a second?" she asked in a hushed voice, once they'd passed another pair of guards. After receiving a short nod, she said, "Only a second," briefly taking her hand away from the councilor to bring up her comms. Didn't even wait for a greeting to say "Aeza?" as they moved deeper into the alleyway, hand dropping back down to Tevos's back. "You there?"

"I'm here," came the reply. "What's up?"

"You got the cab ready?" she asked, feeling Tevos stiffen.

"Ready and waiting," Aeza said, just as it dawned on her that she'd completely failed to mention that someone else would be present for the ride to- wherever. "I mean... it's been real tempting to do some joyriding, but I figured it'd be better to wait on that."

"Well," Tela replied, biting back a cheekier response, "if you can hold off for a little while longer, we should be there in just a second."

"Won't be easy," Aeza said, "but I'll do my best."

The line went silent, then, just in time for Tela to catch the sound of a shaken breath alongside her, the expected, "You didn't say anything about a cab," quick to follow.

"Yeah," Tela said, inwardly kicking herself for the omission, "you'd think that would've been a good detail to mention." Letting out a light sigh, a glance cast behind her just to confirm that they weren't being followed- or watched- she said, "Look... I know this seems like just another thing to stress out about? But-"

_You said it yourself, you idiot,_ she thought, reminding herself of the tremors she'd seen in the older matron's hands- reminding herself that the put-together act she'd seen outside was just that: an act. _She's scared out of her damn mind. Would it kill you to show just a little more sympathy?_

"I just need you to trust me," she said then, softening her voice. "I'll be right next to you the whole time, and I'll be damned if I'll let anyone use this against you. Alright?"

_Aside from the person who already has,_ she amended inwardly, not even bothering to fight a grimace, gaze shifting from the exit of the alley to the slow nod she caught sight of in her peripheral vision.

"Alright," she said. "Now just keep moving, and remember: you're doing fine."

For now, anyway. How long that would last, though, she had no idea.

* * *

NOIR: What do you suppose they'll think when they see that I've made contact with you? When they've reviewed the log of this conversation in my personal terminal? Your said it yourself, your name is rather well known. Do you suppose they'll find all the literature you helped Eleria create when she bore you a 'defective' child of your own?

NISAKIS: Don't say that. Don't you dare. Ineesa-

NOIR: Is their smoking gun, sitting in the midst of all the verses, passages, and pilfered phrases you and your beloved bondmate lifted from outside sources, all in the dim hope of assuaging your own grief. [PAUSE] So far as they're concerned, they'll be certain they've stumbled upon an attempted resurgence. And seeing as I'm the one who signed a plea bargain... what do you suppose they'll do to you?

* * *

"I think I see them now," Aeza said into the skycar's comms, squinting to get a clearer view of the two asari that appeared at the end of the alley. "Oh, yeah," she said. "That's them." Turning to the quarian that had, so far, busied himself with rerouting camera feeds and monitoring comms, she said, "And that's your cue to leave," hitting the door controls to let them slide open.

Tamid looked up, bright eyes squinting slightly. "Pardon?" Catching sight of the two figures moving towards them, he said, "Oh. Yes. I-" A pause. "I forget- did... Sergeant Gallus leave the other skycar unlocked?"

"She did," Aeza said. "And even if she didn't, I'm sure you'll find a way in." He hesitated- then nodded, picking up a couple of the devices he'd brought with him, and exiting the skycar, quickly scurrying over to the one that had parked alongside the cab, leaving Aeza to say, "He's a good kid," into the comms. "A little high maintenance, but a good kid, overall."

"Seems it," Oma replied, having remained quiet through the exchange. "By the way, have you heard anything new on what's happening with Yirell?"

"Nothing yet," Aeza said, as the quarian started fiddling with one of the idle skycar's doors, "but I figure the fact that Vasir's on her way out is a good sign, at least."

"And she has the councilor with her?"

"Try not to be too jealous," Aeza said, "but yeah, she does," turning her attention away from Tamid once he'd gotten inside the skycar, and back towards the two asari.

"Jealousy is par for the course," Oma replied, audibly amused, "but only to some degree. After all, I somehow doubt that she'll be all that interested in a spirited conversation, under the circumstances."

"Doesn't seem likely," Aeza said, noting the tense posture of the councilor; the raised hand meant to shield her eyes. "Anyway, your social climbing habits aside, if I hear anything else from Gallus, I'll let you know."

"Good," Oma said. "Thank you. And do let her know that I expect Yirell to be capable of having an intelligent conversation when next we meet. We have a great deal of clean up to do, and she's the only one who's at all aware of how to do it."'

Waving Vasir to the back seat of the cab as the spectre approached with the councilor in tow, Aeza said, "Don't worry, she knows." A beat. "Just one second." Muting the comms on her end for a moment, she said, "Where we headed?" as Tevos was urged to climb aboard.

"I'll let you know in a second," Vasir said, sliding into the seat next to the councilor. "Just get us off the ground as quickly as possible for now."

"Alright," Aeza said, closing the skycar doors once the two had settled in, "but if I'm circling around all afternoon, I expect one hell of a tip." Unmuting the comms, then, she said, "You still there?"

"I am," Oma replied, as Aeza waved off a questioning look from the younger matron. "And I was meaning to ask- when do you think you'll be home?"

"Hard to say 'til I know where we're going," Aeza replied, putting the skycar into gear, the response prompting a hushed conversation between the two passengers. "Might as well give it an hour, hour and a half."

"Is there anything in particular that you'd like to have for dinner?"

"Dinner," Aeza repeated, pulling away from the landing platform. "Meaning something other than nutrient paste?"

"That was the idea, yes."

"Huh," Aeza said, negotiating the narrow skyway that lead back to the main drag. "Sounds like you took that 'date with an ammonia chamber' idea seriously."

"I saw no reason not to," Oma replied. "After all, it seems we have at least one small victory to celebrate. Two, if everything went well with Gallus."

"Well," Aeza said, turning on to the main skyway, and easing into the steady flow of traffic, "in that case, how about you just surprise me?"

"I'll do my best," Oma said. "And I'll look forward to seeing you in an hour or so."

"Same to you," Aeza said, letting the comms go silent. Relaxing back in her seat, she said, "Gotta love a guy that's got his priorities straight," a brief glance afforded to the rearview mirror. "So... any idea of where we're going? Or are we sticking with the 'drive around in circles' idea?"

"As nice as that sounds," Vasir said dryly, "I think I'd rather have you drop us off at the _Louseia_ Estates."

"You're kidding," Aeza said. "That community's locked up tighter than a virgin's asshole. They've got DNA scanners aall over the place-"

"-None of which will be a problem," Tevos interrupted- voice weary, but loud enough to be heard. "The-" -a brief pause- "-_my_ estate has a private entrance. What records it keeps are seen only by me, and my own on-site security."

"Ah," Aeza said. "Well... if you'd be so kind as to wipe those records clean the next chance you get? I'd appreciate it." And while she wasn't fond of the silence that earned, she took it as a given that the councilor, of all people, wasn't about to rat her out- especially under the circumstances. "By the way," she said, then, "how did things go with Gallus?"

"Not sure," Vasir said, as Aeza made a move to merge on to the skyway lanes above them. "We bugged out the moment they showed up."

"But you made the hand-off, right?"

"Yeah," Vasir said. "For all the good that'll do."

"It'll do plenty," Aeza said. "Trust me."

"Maybe," Vasir said, not sounding entirely convinced. She lapsed to silence, then, leaving Aeza to increase the skycar's speed, and merge on to the beltline skyway. "Well... probably. I guess."

"You guess?"

"Just... something she said before we took off," Vasir replied, audibly distracted. "I'm still not sure what to make of it."

"Considering who we're talking about?" Aeza said, then shook her head, merging into a faster lane of traffic. "Just walk away, Vasir. It's Chinatown."

Vasir paused- then said, "What?"

"It's nothing," Aeza said. "Got the line wrong, anyway." She gave a lopsided shrug, and said, "Point is, you've got someone else handling it."

"Yeah," Vasir said, easing back into her seat. "Now we'll just have to hope they don't screw up."

* * *

NISAKIS: [PAUSE] They've already spoken to me about this. I've already been cleared. They know I had nothing to do with the movement, with that colony...

NOIR: But they'll think twice about it now, won't they? Maybe even read you one of the phrases Eleria held so close to her heart. Read over and over, as a means of comfort? Ah... what was it, again?

NISAKIS: Yirell... I'm warning you, don't-

NOIR: 'The world eats bodies...'

NISAKIS: Just- stop. I-

NOIR: 'And everything eaten in the world dies.'

* * *

"Do you have any idea," Licaela snarled, roughly adjusting the wrapped-up body of the matriarch slung around her shoulders as they made their way to the skycar, "_any_ idea what that shit-for-brains stunt you pulled back there could've cost us?"

Detri only got as far as, "I-"

And for what was probably the fifth time, was cut off by, "You're lucky we had a chance to improvise," the older turian reaching out to bang on the window of the skycar with her fist. "Open the fucking trunk," she snapped. "I've got my hands full."

Dutifully, Tamid scrambled into the front seat to hit the switch on the trunk, the doors to the car itself sliding open soon after. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't see-" He paused, then, eyeing the 'package' Licaela was carrying. "Is that, ah..." He cleared his throat. "Is that a carpet?"

"What the hell's it look like?" Licaela said, hefting the body off her shoulders, and dumping it unceremoniously into the trunk.

Tamid peered at the bundle curiously- and only then caught sight of the white linen peeking out from one end, as well as the dark blue stain that spread out over the material.

"Is that...?"

"Still a carpet," Licaela said flatly, slamming the trunk shut. "But if you're asking about what's inside? Then, yes. It is."

"Oh," Tamid said, and paused to swallow, wide eyes still riveted on the trunk. "I, uh... was under the impression we were supposed to take her alive."

"Oh, hey, yeah, so was I," Licaela said, turning to shoot a pointed look in Detri's direction. "But wouldn't you know it? Corporal _Fuck-knuckles_ here decided to brush up on her improv routine."

"I'm... not sure what that means," Tamid said, looking between the two of them.

"It means I screwed up," Detri spat out, arms crossed over her chest as she turned from the two of them, and began pacing. "Just leave it at that, alright?"

"'Leave it at that?'" Licaela repeated, incredulous. "Who the fuck are you to say 'just leave it at that?' Moment I send the news of what happened down the pipeline, Caris might just decide it's high time to have me hog-tied and _spit-roasted_, and that's really all _you_ can say?"

Detri didn't respond to that immediately, save to mutter, "Maybe you'll get lucky and it'll be the fun kind of spit-roasting," under her breath.

"There's a fun kind?" Tamid asked.

"Depends on who you ask," Licaela said irritably. "Now will you get in the fucking car? I don't have the patience for a comedian right now, let alone two."

"I- yes," Tamid said, "sorry," quickly returning to the skycar's backseat after affording the trunk one last uneasy glance.

Licaela fell silent as the skycar doors slid closed, watching as Detri continued to pace over the landing pad. The younger turian was beyond tense, expression dark, her crossed arms tightening visibly under the scrutiny.

"If you've got something to say," she said, finally, "just say it."

"Oh, I've got plenty to say," Licaela replied, keeping her eyes fixed entirely on Detri's face every time the young turian turned around to face her. "The least of which is how it'd serve you right to get your ass beat straight into the fucking ground for what you did back there. But instead?" A pause. "Instead, I'm gonna ask you if it was worth it."

Detri didn't respond, at first, though her pacing slowed. Then, she said, "What kind of a question is that?"

"It's just a question," Licaela said. "Was it worth it?"

Again, Detri lapsed into silence, her shoulders getting tighter. "I don't know yet," she said. "I hope so."

"'Cause you know what you might've just cost us," Licaela said, "what you might've just cost those girls at the Lounge, don't you?"

And there was the third pause, a pregnant silence that settled between them, what little could be seen of Detri's face revealing a deeply troubled expression. For that reason alone, Licaela didn't repeat herself- just waited for the thought to settle in, little by little.

"We had no way of knowing she'd help," Detri said under her breath. "Either she would've held those girls for ransom, or she would've let them die, same as all the others. Same as-" A pause. Then, "Same as Kaia." She paused- then said, voice a bit firmer, "I'm not going through that again."

"Yeah, well," Licaela replied, "you just made sure you're gonna go through it fifteen times over, by my count."

"Be a lot more than that if we let her call the shots," Detri said. "Better for everyone if we take the reserves of whisper we've got, and just-" There was a lapse, there- a complete inability to carry through the thought without realizing the absurdity of it. Then, "Just make this as painless as possible, I guess."

Licaela let that one drop, rather than pursue it, arms crossing loosely over her chest as she leaned against the trunk of the car. Detri, for her part, went back to pacing.

"Well," the old turian said, then, "if it helps any, you're probably right. Just wanted to make sure you were alright with what might've happened if Noir decided to play ball."

"Wasn't gonna happen," Detri said under her breath. "Spirits, Licaela, I tried to get Kaia something to take the edge off. Just- a couple doses. All Yirell did was threaten me with a breach of fucking contract. Told me I had to bring her back to the Lounge if I wanted to help her out."

Licaela didn't comment on the irony of that, at least so far as what had happened the night before was concerned. Instead, she said, "You never told me about that."

"You would've made me eat my own mandibles if I had," Detri said, turning to face the older turian. "I know how you felt about her, and I know the kind of shit I'd catch for even thinking about it."

"Would've caught plenty," Licaela admitted, shrugging, "but it would've been about more than the breach of contract."

Detri sneered. "Yeah," she said. "There's that whole 'promised your father I'd make sure he'd have grandkids one day,' thing, too."

"Well, sure, there's that," Licaela said. "But I gotta ask: even if Yirell said yes, let you sneak out with a few doses... Do you have any idea how long you'd be doing that for?"

"Couple days?" Detri said. "Couple weeks?"

"Try 'the rest of her life,'" Licaela said, bringing up her omnitool to start going through her comms contacts.

"We don't know that for sure," the younger turian said. "All we know is no one's found a treatment for it. If I'd just- if she could've held out for a little while longer-"

"Don't kid yourself, Detri," Licaela said, looking up from her screen. "She'd be just as hooked now as she was then. Same glassy-eyed stare, same fried nervous system. Wasn't a damn thing you could do about either on your own. Only thing you could do is pitch her over to Yirell. Your choice on whether or not that's better than dead." Looking down at her omnitool, she brought up the frequency for Paschalus, and said, "Sure as hell wasn't hers," as she put the call through.

* * *

NOIR: [PAUSE] How did the rest of it go? I'm having trouble remembering.

NISAKIS: Go to hell.

NOIR: I probably will. But you'll be there before me... won't you?

* * *

For all the criticisms Tamora could have made about how the situation had been handled, the choice of locale, though significant, had been the least of them. The lack of coverage in the hallways had been a little more concerning, a gaping hole in the perimeter Security Local had established allowing her to make her way down one of the deserted hallways leading to the courtyard's perimeter.

She would have liked to chalk that up to an oversight created by her own rather dramatic form of distraction, but she knew better than to let it rest.

Adding to that was the rather plain view anyone on the upper floors could have gotten of the burn scar, and the bloodstains. Just a single glance upwards from the window she approached showed two balconies from the suites set aside for high-profile diplomats. Any cleaning crew wouldn't have to search for long to see the carnage on the walkway, even if it was, admittedly, minimal.

Still, she had to grant that Security Local had been quick to dispatch their own embeds in the maintenance crews to deal with the mess. She could see them outside without issue, their positioning such that it made seeing the burn scar difficult, and it appeared as though they'd mopped up most of the blood. Two of them were busied with a nearby lamp post, so far as she could tell, and she didn't have to guess why.

They needed a reason to be there, and equipment that was malfunctioning to a dangerous degree was as good an excuse as any.

She wasn't certain that was legitimately the case, however, until the frequency she was monitoring went live, Orenn's voice, "What the hell are you idiots doing out there?" barking out angrily over her earpiece.

She had to hand it to him: he could certainly be shrill when he wanted to be, and it had the desired effect, the sound of his voice startling the salarian team leader bent over the base of the post. "Got a lamp post out here that's been throwing sparks," he said, motioning for his team to keep working. "Figured we'd take care of it before it turned into a problem."

"And isolating it from the power grid somehow, magically, failed to occur to you?" Orenn said.

"Already did that, actually," the team leader said, "but this thing's been sucking up more power than it-"

"I don't care," Orenn said. "And, just so you're aware, no one here reported seeing sparks flying. They did, however, report seeing _you_, which, from my vantage point, is a much bigger problem." The team leader raised his head to look around, but before Tamora was forced to move out of his line of sight, Orenn cleared his throat, and said, "Behind you." The salarian glanced over his shoulder at the banquet hall's large bay window, paused- and offered his boss a slow wave, and a weak smile, which earned, "By the way," by way of response, "I think it goes without saying that the last thing our esteemed guests need is to see you and your team presenting like varren brood queens."

The team lead looked at the stooped forms of his colleagues, had the good sense to look sheepish, and said, "Right. Sorry. Like I said-"

"Usually," Orenn interrupted, "I don't like to repeat myself, but in this case? I feel obligated: I. Don't. Care. Just de-activate the lamp, and get out of my courtyard."

"Yes sir," the team lead said, standing to his feet, and motioning for his team to do the same.

Then, and only then, did Tamora get a clear view of the burn scar. It was unsightly- about as unsightly as the wiring sticking out of the base of the lamp post- but it lacked the blue corona of blood that had surrounded it initially.

She heard Orenn _hm_ over the connection as the team began to gather their supplies, presumably on account of catching sight of it, as well. "Well. That's a bit ugly, isn't it?"

The team lead glanced up at the window again, and said, "Does that mean you want us to-"

"I'll trade 'a bit ugly' for a troop of blue-collar knuckledraggers with their backsides sticking up in the air," Orenn said. "Move."

"Yes sir," the team lead repeated, motioning for the small group to follow him towards the exit.

Right in time for Tamora to hear, "Download complete," over her earpiece; the distinct voice of her personal VI. "Purge of all local listening devices will begin in t-minus one minute."

Tamora paused to bring up her omnitool, looking over the screens showing the status of the recordings that had been taken by the various devices planted in the courtyard. The files appeared intact, just as she suspected, but it never hurt to be sure.

Closing out the screen, she turned to make her way elsewhere, just in time to hear, "Yeah, they've got it covered," waft down the hallway from the direction she'd come.

Mn. Well. So much for that. Turning to walk down an alternate route, the tactical cloak she'd kept on standby activated as she moved, she was careful to keep her movements subtle, rounding the corner that lead to one of the other gaps she'd located in the secured perimeter.

It was only once she was out of earshot that she said, "Lucy," softly. "Switch to the feed designated for Security Local, if you could."

"One moment please," was the diligent response, the familiar hiss of static filling her ears as she continued to make her way down the hall, in search of a place where the cloak could be safely dropped.

_"Comms frequency activated."_

"Is the maintenance team still out there?" Licaela asked, making her way back to the skycar to thump her fist against the window, and motion for Tamid to open the doors.

"No," Paschalus replied over her earpiece as she took a step back to stand clear of the driver's side door. "Orenn had them give it a rest, but the guy I sent out there said they got most of it cleaned up."

"Did they?" she asked, motioning for Detri to get into the passenger seat, the quarian moving to the back seat without her needing to say a word.

"Let me check," Paschalus said, as Licaela got into the driver's seat. "Only thing out there is the burn scar, from what I can tell." A pause; then, "Did a number on one of the lamp posts, too."

Licaela hit the controls to close the skycar's doors, started the ignition, and said, "Why? They trying to claim the thing was malfunctioning?"

"Seems like as good an excuse as any," Paschalus said. "There's already been some malfunctions in the grid lately. May as well capitalize on it."

"Works for me," Licaela said, putting the skycar into gear. "No one said anything about the stains?"

"I'd've heard about it by now if they had," Paschalus replied. "Honestly, given what you told me? I'm not sure how you did it, but it looks like you'll be getting away with it." A pause. "How are you guys holding up with that, anyway?"

"Aside from our package suffering a little 'accidental damage,'" Licaela said, lifting off and turning towards the main arteries of traffic, "we're still on schedule. It'll be delivered to the 7th in no time."

"You sure it's still a good idea to go through with that?"

"To be honest?" Licaela said, rounding the corner and pulling onto the skyway. "I can't say one way or the other. I'll just have to hope that whoever relays messages on to Caris tells him our side of things. Otherwise, everyone might be up for an early promotion come morning."

"That's... grim," Paschalus said.

"Yeah," Licaela said, "well... even more reason to get our girl here to where she's going. After all...

_...she's still got a few pictures to pose for."_

The line earned a subtle raise of Tamora's brow as she settled back on the couch, eyes absently looking over the gaussian window at her side. At least she knew, now, where she was likely to be needed in the upcoming hours- not that she expected anything less.

The rest of the chatter was unremarkable- a series of updates that gave away the positioning of the guards, some talk about the initial reasons they'd sought to salt the banquet in the first place... Nothing important, or worth paying attention to.

"Lucy," she said, bringing up her omnitool again, if only to make sure the audio and video jammers on the device were working properly, "end monitoring session, please- and give me the last known location for Miss Nisakis."

"Yes, ma'am," the VI replied dutifully. "One moment please." There was a pause, then a display that came up to show a rudimentary, 3D mock-up of a nearby landing, adjoined to the alleyways. "Displaying current location. Please be aware that subject is not exhibiting any life signs-"

"Continue tracking anyway," Tamora said. "And switch me over to my last frequency, if possible."

"Yes, ma'am," the VI said. "One moment please." Another pause. "Comms frequency is currently showing no activity. Would you like to begin the monitor anyway?"

"Yes, please," Tamora said, going back to the prior screens on her omnitool to run a more thorough verification check on the data she'd retrieved from the courtyard devices while she waited. "Just because they're quiet now, it doesn't mean they're going to stay the way."

And as the verification process continued, she was proven correct in her assessment not long after the order had been given, beginning with the familiar sound of Irana Tinos's voice, "Vasir?" said tensely, "Are you there?"

"Yeah," Vasir replied. "Something going on?"

"No," Irana said-

_"-but I could really use an update right about now-"_

-the press secretary slowing her restless pacing in the confines of one of the small, private comm rooms set aside for hotel guests. "Assuming you feel like giving me one."

"Not a whole lot to say," Vasir replied. "We're on our way to the estate. Shouldn't be long before we get there."

"Well," Irana said, "that's good, I guess," unable to keep from recalling what Tamora had said prior to leaving the banquet hall. It was enough to prompt her to say, "You're not planning on calling her physician, are you?" as she brought up her omnitool, solely for the sake of making sure that all of her audio and video dampeners had been engaged.

"Irana," Vasir said flatly, "I know you like throwing the word 'incompetent' around just as much as I do, but-"

"I was just making sure," Irana said, adopting a flippant tone to keep the relief out of her voice. "How's Tevos handling all of this, anyway?"

"As well as you might expect," Vasir said, her own voice calming. "Has anyone asked about where she ran off to yet?"

"They've asked," Irana said, "but they're content with listening to the party line. 'Matters of state' doesn't get a lot of traction when there's a veritable buffet of new rumor mill topics to chat about over dinner."

"Good to know," Vasir said. "By the way... before I forget: I heard something about an overdose on my way out. You mind giving me some of the details on that?"

Irana slowed her pacing, a slight, anxious tension arising in her shoulders. "What's there to say?" she said blandly. "It was an overdose. Might have come with a spectacular meltdown, sure, but it's nothing to write home about."

"That's not-" Vasir paused, then dimmed some of the irritation in her tone to say, "I just need to know some of the basics. I ran into someone on my way to the bathroom Tevos was in... wanted to see if maybe it was her."

Irana stopped entirely for a moment, closed her eyes, and let out a slow breath, hoping it was inaudible through the comms. "Why?" she asked, regardless, before the silence had become too prolonged. "Do you think she might have heard something?"

Not that she needed an answer; she already knew what was coming. It wasn't as if she'd needed confirmation of the matriarch's involvement in all of this, but knowing the specifics-

Realizing belated that Vasir had said something, she did her best to ignore the subtle chill down her spine- same one she'd felt when Tamora had remarked on Isella's outburst- and said, "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I was just saying," Vasir replied, "that I don't think she heard a hell of a lot. Might be enough to get some panties in a twist around the rumor mill, but-"

"I would have settled for a 'yes,'" Irana said, "but I appreciate the effort you put into making it more engaging." She began to pace again, and said, "Anyway, if you're wondering if I've heard anything, I haven't. Most of the crowd's attention is turned towards either the overdose, or- as shocking as this might sound- the new delegation. As for the victim..." She paused, looking at the door as if expecting to see Tamora casually walking through, and said, "You're familiar with Isella Semone, right?" covering the distance between herself and the door in order to double-check the lock.

Not that a simple lock was liable to keep the woman out anytime soon.

"Isella," Vasir was saying, the name repeated bemusedly. "You're kidding. She finally snapped?"

"No," Irana said, "though there's plenty of people here who wished she had. No, in this case, it's her daughter that 'snapped.' Loudly."

"Not sure I've ever seen her daughter before," Vasir admitted. "What's she look like, anyway?"

"Like you'd expect Isella's daughter to look like," Irana said. "Otherwise, she's moderately tall, slate skin, a little on the violet side. Has her mother's markings."

"Dark blue?" Vasir said. "Amber eyes?"

"Upholding the fine Semone tradition of wearing a beige silk dress with way too much cleavage showing?" Irana said. "That'd be her, yes."

"What's her condition?"

"The words 'walking chemlab' should tell you enough on that front," Irana said, again glancing at the door. "I don't know what exactly she took, but you'll be happy to know that, unless you count 'incoherent wailing' as 'saying something,' she's not likely to repeat anything she might've overheard. Any 'testimony' she could possibly have on what happened would be written off as complete gibberish."

Vasir _mn_'d, and said, "Lucky break. I was worried I might have to have someone track her down and clarify a few things once all this was over."

And there was that sinking feeling again; that odd tightness in her chest that had picked up steam the moment Vasir had said so much as a word about Nieri's role in everything that had happened. "I wouldn't call it 'lucky' for her," she said, then, "but I suppose that's besides the point."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll send her a get well card once all this is over." There was a pause, then, "Anyway, if there's nothing else..."

"Not on that front," Irana said, no matter how badly she wanted to say more on the subject-

_"-There's just a few things you should mention to Tevos when you get a chance-"_

-the shift in topic giving Tamora reason to bring the monitoring session to a halt through a screen on her omnitool, one last glance shot towards the private room Secretary Tinos had holed herself up in.

Ever since returning to the frequented wing of the hotel, the cloak having been dropped at the earliest convenience, she'd made it a point to linger near the doorway, just in case anything too telling was given honorable mention. It had been relieving, then- if that was even the right word for it- to know that discretion still had its place amongst high ranking colleagues, and that there were still some people to whom good instincts could be attributed.

Whether or not Vasir's became a concern would be another matter entirely, but she was confident that the Spectre had enough to do, presently, that any attempts to look into Nieri's 'overdose' could easily be headed off at the pass- if, indeed, it was even that memorable.

As for Nieri herself- Tamora had to admit, she rather liked the idea of sending a get well card. Just a little something to get Isella's attention.

As for everything else- she'd have to wait and see what came of it.

* * *

NISAKIS: What makes you think I'm not 'there' already? You've gone out of your way to make sure I'm-

NOIR: Are we really back to this again?

NISAKIS: Does that really surprise you? After everything you've said-

NOIR: I've barely even scratched the surface on what I could say to you. All this time, you've placed the blame for your miserable life on me, on Eleria- even on Ineesa.

NISAKIS: I never blamed-

NOIR: I mean, it really must be terrible, just awful, having everyone around you do their best to sabotage your life, and everything you held dear. That is what they did, isn't it? Eleria's violent depressions were definitely there just to spite you, and Ineesa! Goddess, she not only had the audacity to be born with a genetic disorder, but she ruined your figure, too. Very calculating on her part. Oh, and then! Then, you have to suffer the humiliation of having your hopeless, delusional wreck of an older sister turn out to be more successful than you ever have been, or ever will be.

* * *

Tevos, for her part, wasn't nearly so content with the 'wait and see' approach.

She had every reason in the world to resent what had occurred in the courtyard, to call it one of the most uncomfortable moments in her life, but neither that, nor the uncomfortable walk to the cab, could hold a candle to the singular torture of having to sit still.

With nothing to prioritize, no distractions, it seemed as if everything was vying for her attention. Anything that touched her, anything she touched, in return, seemed to have its own pulse, its own captivating properties. Be it the seat she occupied- warmed leather that gave beneath her fingers every time she clutched at it, every time she let her nails push into it- or the dress she wore- leaving behind molecular fingerprints on chafed, excited nerves- every little shred of minutiae was gnawing at her, making her restless.

It didn't stop there, of course, and wouldn't, a fact that nearly made her long for those moments when her discomfort had stemmed solely from watching an animal slaughtered, or from the memory of the fever dream, of rudimentary shapes that had been so inexplicably haunting to her. She'd been terrified, then, of complexity again giving way to that indecipherably simplistic prison, but now?

Now, it was clear that complexity, above all else, was proving itself to be the actual nightmare.

She had no idea where she could turn. Everywhere she looked, she saw a world bewitched by visceral peculiarity, from the rhythmic hiss-catch of the driver's respirator, to the Presidium streets she observed outside the window. They passed by too quickly to be seen in detail, but even a single glance down at the platforms that boasted plazas, shopping districts, and residencies revealed a swarm of bodies that moved like a sluggish pulse of coagulated cells through polished metal arteries.

As strange as the analogy was, it wasn't without merit. At those times that she was certain her eyes were playing tricks on her, it appeared as if the crowds were moving in time with each heavy beat of her heart... just as they were now.

She closed her eyes, then, asked herself- for what seemed like the third time since boarding the cab- if she had simply passed out in the bathroom, if this was little more than a dream, though what she heard beside her, "What story did you say you were going with, anyway?" reminded her that it wasn't- and reminded her of why she'd subjected herself to all this disorientation in the first place.

It was thanks entirely to the woman beside her, to the sound of that voice, even the most innocuous phrases, "Wait a minute," becoming evocative, Tela's calm, measured tones carrying in them a curiously tantalizing hint of tension. It was there every time she spoke, the words, "What colony?" rendered unimportant by the reaction they caused.

Reactions that made her want to turn her attention back to the woman beside her, but she'd made that mistake before. Had chanced a peripheral glance at Tela before, at a moment when the younger matron's head was turned, attention focused on the window. It gave a view of her ridged nape, patterned with dense violet markings; gave light to the realization of how easy it would be to raise a hand, and draw her fingers over the sensitive skin there.

Just the thought of it made her eyes close tighter, in spite of the colors that erupted behind her lids, all of them bright, poisonous.

Determined not to pay them, or her impulses any mind, she tried, instead, to remind herself of who it was Tela was speaking to. Irana, wasn't it? They'd been talking about a number of things, not the least of which was verifying that everything was under control, that everything had been taken care of. _Colony_ referred to _Irelli_, though she was having trouble gaging how it was at all relevant to the conversation at hand. Far too much trouble, in fact.

It should have been easy enough to keep track of, but it sounded so far away that-

Maybe it really was just a dream; maybe she really was just listening to to the voice of those that spoke around her collapsed form, and interpreting them peripherally.

Or, maybe, there were no voices there at all.

She tried to tell herself not to be so absurd, but the inward rebuke only served the purpose of making her heart start to beat faster.

Immediately, she turned her attention back to that voice; tried to solidify it as a part of reality, even if listening to it felt- voyeuristic. "Alright," was hardly a charged, or compelling word, but her need to pay attention to it reminded her of the eagerness it had invoked for even the smallest shred of stimulus. "Yeah, I'll let her know. Just hope you realize that it'll probably be a while before she gets in touch with you about it."

Silence followed, as did the curious feeling of being watched.

It wasn't the first time she'd felt it, or seen it peripherally, and, logically, she knew that Tela's concern was perfectly reasonable- she didn't need to see outside of herself to realize how she must appear- but, _Goddess,_ what that simple feeling did to her. The images it called to mind nearly stole her breath away, even as she tried to tell herself, time and time again, that Tela would be appalled, insulted, by the lot of them; by how powerful they'd become.

They'd had a mind of their own throughout the entirety of the trip, like dreams recalled by nonsensical triggers in waking life. In those moments that they took hold, she could turn her eyes down to the Presidium as much as she wanted, observe the crowds and their seemingly unearthly movements in an attempt to decipher them, but she was always quickly reminded of just how futile the effort was.

It made her wish, in a way, that all this really _was_ just a fever dream; just an illusion. If anything, it would keep her from being convinced of the flipside: that this was what going insane felt like.

"How are you holding up?"

Spirits, that _voice._ For as much as she needed to hear it, it still had the effect of making her teeth clench, lips thinning into a tight line as she fought to contain a shiver. Her efforts were rewarded, to some extent, but it was cosmetic, a token gesture, made while an impulsive imagination reconfigured those words, that tone, into something altogether different. Behind closed eyes, she could imagine them spoken into her ear as the younger matron's body pressed firmly against her own; could almost see, and feel, hands grasping at her wrists; feel the press of the cold wall against her bare shoulders; the presumptuous nudge of a leg between her own, intent on parting them-

"That good, huh?" Tela said under her breath, more for own benefit than anyone else's.

Embarrassingly, that single rhetorical question nearly brought tears to her eyes. She wanted so badly to say that nothing was right, that everything was falling apart around her, but she was loathe to say it front of a stranger. She was going out of her mind, she was sure of it, unable to speak her mind, much less escape, as trapped by this ridiculous state of mind as she was by-

By them.

Her eyes had opened, gaze caught by the crowd below, her breathing slowing as a flash of... Was that resentment? It was the only word she could think of for the tightness in her throat, in her hands. True, these were the people she governed- but they represented a cage all their own.

Didn't they?

They were the reason for her facade, after all. _All for the sake of appearances,_ as the matriarchy had more or less claimed. _Outsiders tend to have rather crude ideas about our conduct._ So, here she was, desperate, tempted, anxious, those words- _it's good you don't have the same... interest in your own kind as your predecessor_- ringing in her ears, unwilling to be put to rest. _We wouldn't want to give the maidens that look up to you any bad impressions._

How often had any of them heard that, she wondered. How many of them have been given bullet points to follow for their personal lives? And how many of them were cowardly enough to follow them- just as she was? Had been...

Would have to be.

Not many, she wagered. A good number of them would return home to someone who eased them, who could tend to them. Could ease into the arms of their loved ones without fear, without hesitation-

_That's enough,_ she chided herself, but for as long as she kept her eyes on the Presidium's occupants, she couldn't escape the direction her thoughts were taking her.

But was there anywhere else to turn? She could bring her attention back to Tela, but what good would that do her? She'd be back where she ended up, back to the imagery that she'd turned to the window to put out of her mind in the first place, and it went without saying that she couldn't simply leave the cab if she wanted to. She couldn't even tell the driver to land, to take them to a quiet venue along the plaza, some place with a private room. People would recognize her, the 'excuse' Irana had given her for leaving made into a blatant lie.

There was no escape. Not from this, not from-

She took a breath- felt her heart pounding in her chest, felt the panic that went along with thought of confinement starting to claw at her. Sinking back into the seat, she wrapped her arm around her midsection, her head bowing as she pressed her fingers to her temples.

Nothing seemed to alleviate this-

_-and so far as she could see, nothing would._

Tela had been watching it since it began; watching for any tic, or tremor that gave the impression of genuine distress.

It wasn't out of disinterest that she'd kept her silence when she'd seen the panic begin to build on itself; wasn't meant to be dismissal of what was happening. Or, at least... that's what she told herself. Obviously, it had nothing to do with feeling like she was clueless, feeling like she couldn't possibly offer anything more than a few stupid anecdotes to calm things down; definitely had nothing to do with paving the way towards feeling like an out-and-out creep.

Sadly for her, that part didn't seem entirely avoidable. The nature of what was happening, beyond the disorientation and anxiety, left little room to maneuver, and talking about it outright? Really, all it took was a single glance in Tevos's direction to remember that, in spite of all of that uneasiness, words like _wet_, and _desperate_ could be applied, no matter how many times Tela had gone out of her way to tell herself that the flush, the trembling, was based entirely on fear. Setting aside the reminder of those dark eyes, however...

_Not possible,_ was the only concession that could be made, there.

Was it really worth just flat-out ignoring it? Address just part of the problem, and the rest would go unchecked. But how the hell did she address something like this without in some way implying that she was angling to be provocative?

It was a question worth asking, but as she heard those close, steadying breaths- the kind someone took when they were trying to remind themselves that breathing was even possible in the first place- she had to wonder: _Does it matter?_ She could see the pinched muscles in the councilor's shoulders, pulled tightly enough that it had to be impeding those breaths. It had happened to her a couple days ago, hadn't it? Feeling the muscles in her chest react to the tightness in her own shoulders; feeling like there was a lead weight pressing against her sternum...

All while her body made its agenda perfectly apparent to her. There wasn't an off-switch for it. No single distraction, no matter how much she'd focused on it, had given her a proverbial cold shower; her thoughts had just shifted in another direction. When she hadn't been attuned to thinking about... well, about the woman beside her, she was thinking about-

_What the hell is wrong with you?_ she thought, jaw tensing slightly as she glanced up towards the rearview mirror. _Just nut up and say something, already._

"You got some kind of privacy screen up there?" she asked, calling Aeza's attention to her.

"This is a cab, Vasir," Aeza reminded her, just as she caught sight of Tevos's head bowing a little further, "not a limo. Closest thing to a 'privacy screen' I've got is the suit's built-in noise filter."

"How well does that work?" Tela asked. "Does it mute voices?"

"Usually," Aeza said, giving a faint shrug of one shoulder. "So long as you're not shouting, I mean."

_Wasn't planning on it,_ Tela thought, glancing in Tevos's direction one more time before saying, "You mind switching it on?"

Aeza nodded- raised her hand to one side of her head, presumably to flip a switch of some kind. Aside from that, and the 'ok' gesture that the volus gave, there was no way of knowing if anything had actually been done; meant Tela had to take her at her word.

It wasn't the most comforting thought. Sure, she'd already put more trust in the volus couple than she'd normally give to anyone, had already spelled it out to Aeza what was happening in the first place, and, sure, the surveillance that was normally running in the cab had been switched off per request, but...

_If this is a fake-out,_ she thought, _I'll be upping my body count in no time._

She just had to tell herself that it'd be worth the risk- and did, forcefully enough to make herself say, "I know it's pointless to ask if everything's alright when it's pretty obvious that it's not," in as soft a voice as she could manage, while still ensuring that she was heard. "So... I'm just going to ask you to listen to what I have to say, instead."

There was no response- nothing visible, anyway. Just more of the same tension, more of the same slow breaths, taken in the hope of staving off hyperventilation, or worse. It was discomfiting to see, not just because Tela was concerned about the councilor's physical well-being, but because she was only too aware of just how embarrassing it was to be seen this way.

It was something she could relate to; something she opted to point out by saying, "I'm not sure if it helps, but... it's only been a couple of days since I was in the exact same position you are right now. I remember how it feels, how it-"

She paused, there- suddenly a lot less certain that moving forward was in any way a good idea. It wasn't because of the volus that may or may not have been listening in; wasn't because of possible surveillance, but because of how- dare it be said- _intimate_ this felt; how intimate it _had_ to be if she wanted to make progress.

Didn't help that she wasn't exactly _good_ at this. It was exceedingly rare that she'd gone out of her way to offer comfort to someone lost in an altered state; more often than not, she preferred antagonization, a strategy that was certainly _amusing_, but not likely to work, in this case. Nor was telling the councilor to suck it up and cope, as she had with people she'd considered friends.

"Sorry," she said, then, breaking the prolonged silence between them. Then, partly for her own benefit, she added, "It's hard to know what to say without giving you the wrong idea."

To that, Tevos gave a light shake of her head, what little of her expression that Tela saw clouded in ambiguity.

Rather than question it, Tela said, "I probably should've put a little more thought into this before I started bugging you about it," opting to carry through with the apology rather than backtrack again. "Honestly, if you need me to leave you alone-"

"No." The word was abrupt, urgent, even if Tevos's voice managed to remain soft, shaken. "Don't-" She took another breath, then- as slow, and steady as possible- and said, "Just keep talking. Please. Short of telling me that I really am losing my mind, I don't know if I care _what_ you say, I-" Tela could see her jaw clench subtly, lips thinning into a tight line. Then, tone steeped in embarrassment, she said, "I just really need some kind of distraction, no matter how inadvisable it might be."

Beyond being impressed at Tevos's continued ability to remain articulate, Tela didn't need to guess what 'inadvisable' meant. Just hearing the councilor's voice when they'd been alone in the hotel room had been enough to make her feel like she could act out at any moment. Oddly, she hadn't considered that Tevos might be subject to the same, no matter how idiotic the oversight seemed.

Well. That made for _two_ things to worry about in respects to being inadvertently provocative- or, potentially, being seen as opportunistic.

She didn't let it stop her up, however, though, "You're not losing your mind," came out a bit more stiltedly than she would have preferred. "I mean, I know how easy it is to feel that way, but the thing you need to remember-"

Another pause. She couldn't help it. She _knew_ how badly her advice could be taken, how it could sound- but what other options were there?

Casting a quick glance towards Aeza, the sight of the volus idly drumming out a rhythm on the dashboard giving her reason to believe that the 'noise filter' was actually a music station, Tela let out a slow breath, resigned herself to the possible fallout, and said, "Well... I know how strange this is gonna sound, but: you need to remember that the harder you fight this, the worse it'll feel. Only thing you can do right now is just-" _how about 'just say it?'_, she thought, irritated with her own apparent sheepishness about being blunt- "-let it go."

Unsurprisingly, the advice earned a soft, incredulous laugh from Tevos, the abbreviated sound utterly stripped of good humor. "You can't be serious," she said, that nervous smile fading almost as quickly as it appeared. "Tela, if you had any idea..."

It was Tevos's turn to stop herself, that time. She knew better than to say Tela had _no_ idea- but that just made the suggestion she'd heard even more vexing. That, too, came as no big surprise.

To that end, Tela said, "I know it's frightening to think about," as softly, and as evenly as she could manage while still being audible, "and I know it sounds counterintuitive... but you'll burn out hell of a lot faster than the drug will."

"I'm just not sure what you're asking me to do," Tevos said, still audibly bemused. "What you expect me to do..."

"I'm not saying you should do whatever it tells you to," Tela said, reminding herself that ambiguous wording would just make things worse, "and... Maybe I'm wrong about what's going on, but... every time I've seen someone like this, every time I've been where you are, it's because I'm trying to control something that I can't. Usually, it's just- thoughts. Being 'shown' something I don't want to see, and trying to correct for it." Then, after a brief pause, she said, "Is that what's going on?"

The silence that followed was a lengthy one; one that was explained by the slow, humiliated nod that Tevos gave, the deep blush over the councilor's face visible even in spite of the hand that was raised to shield her eyes. Once again, Tela didn't have to wonder what was so humiliating, in this context, but she did her best to try to ignore it; to not be curious.

It wasn't her place to be.

"If you had any idea what was on my mind..." Tevos said, the unspoken apology weighted enough to come as a bit of a surprise, the words trailing off into another pregnant silence. "Spirits, it feels like it's always there..."

Once it was clear Tevos wasn't going to finish the thought, Tela said, "Don't take this the wrong way, but it'll be there for the next couple hours, whether you like it or not." Giving a slight shake of her head, and resigning herself to just... going with it, she said, "Like I said, just try to remember that I was in the same place you are. You don't need to tell me what's going on. I just hope you know that... I'm not going to judge you for things that are completely beyond your control, and neither should you."

She had to bite back a bit of self-consciousness once she'd carried the thought through. Touchy-feely had never been her strong suit, and hearing herself speak like that was... awkward, but, at the very least, it seemed to be having an effect. Tevos wasn't completely relaxed by any stretch of imagination, but at least the tightness in the councilor's shoulders seemed to loosen, little by little, with every passing breath.

"You know," she continued, then, "it's worth mentioning that what happened a couple nights ago... It's not the first time I've been in a situation like that. Even if I didn't know what was happening to you, what it entailed, I'd at least be able to relate to what's going on. I mean..." She couldn't help a faint smile; couldn't help but be amused in spite of herself. "This probably isn't the smartest thing to admit to my boss after everything I've already said, but-"

And, there, her words were cut short- not by uncertainty, or uneasiness, but by Tevos's hand coming to rest on her own.

"Please," Tevos said, then, tone nearing on begging, the subtle knit in her brow still visible behind her raised hand. "Keep talking. Say whatever is on your mind. I promise you, I won't take offense, just... don't- leave me in silence again."

It would've been easy to lapse into speechlessness for a time, or to go into another round of internalized chiding for being shocked by something so innocuous. Well... It _wasn't_ innocuous, she knew, but that was besides the point.

Rather than allow herself to do either, she said, "I won't," and slowly turned her hand upwards, inviting Tevos's grasp without calling too much attention to it. As the offer was accepted- and quickly, she noticed- she said, "Anyway, the, ah..." trying to get her bearings on the anecdote she'd recalled during her own 'trip.' "The first time anything like this ever happened to me, I got in over my head at a warehouse club on Illium. It's not an actual venue or anything, just a place event planners to set up shop when they feel like running something a little more..." A pause. "Let's just say it's a little more off the radar. Wasn't the first time I'd been to a place like that, but I'd never bothered to try one of the bar's 'specials.' Not really sure why I decided that was the night to do it, either. I didn't know anyone there, didn't have anyone to watch me in case something went wrong..."

And, there, again, she couldn't help the faint smile that tugged at her lips. "I deserved everything I got," she said, doing her best to ignore the pleasant warmth that came from Tevos's fingers lacing with her own. "Soon as the dose kicked in, I couldn't think straight, couldn't really focus on anything... saw these vivid colors everywhere. Almost seemed like fun, for a little while, but then my stomach starts tying itself in knots, my heart's going a mile a minute, and I'm standing in the middle of a dancefloor thinking, oh. This is what an overdose feels like."

Tela paused, then, trying to gear her thoughts back to the point of the anecdote, when Tevos asked, "Had you?" her voice softened. "Overdosed?"

It was subtle, but- it was a good sign, at least.

"No, thankfully," Tela said. "I just hadn't done my research; didn't know what to expect. Didn't know how to ask for help, either. Just backed myself into a corner, took a few deep breaths, and told myself that if I'd just calm down, I'd be fine. Only thing is, you can't just 'calm down.' A faster heart rate is part of the package. Meant that even when the nausea died down, I'm checking my pulse every couple seconds 'cause my heart's still racing. Then my temperature goes up, and I get this- I don't know. Floaty feeling, like my feet aren't really touching the ground." She shook her head. "I tried to tell myself that that was the whole point, that it was just a part of the high, but..."

She gave a light shrug, leaning back into the seat, her eyes staying on the woman beside her-on the slowed breathing, the incremental loosening of tensed muscles. "Things like this," she said, then, "they don't show you want you want to see, and don't behave the way you want them to. They show you want _they_ want you to see, and that's just the end of it. Took some matron I'd never seen before walking up to me, putting a hand on my face, and telling me to just let it all go before I got the hint that, _maybe, _that was the case."

Tevos gave a halting half-smile, at that. "That... doesn't seem very helpful."

Offering a smile of her own, even if it went unseen, Tela said, "Add in a slew of hysterical cussing, and that's pretty much what I said. Just lucky for me that she was probably expecting it." There, she sobered, and said, "Think it took her five rounds of telling me, 'just let it go, and talk to me,' before I finally started to listen to her. Actually had a pretty nice night after that- just took realizing that I couldn't do shit about my situation, so I may as well just go with it."

There was a blush across Tevos's face again- a slight loosening of her grip on Tela's hand, in lieu of that. As with everything else, Tela didn't have to wonder why.

"I know it's not that simple in this case," she said, then, allowing her voice to soften. "I know 'letting go' means a lot more than just letting yourself see pretty colors, or feeling like the universe is one big party that you only just got invited to, but... in a lot of ways, it still applies."

"I don't know about that," Tevos said, fingers tensing to rub lightly at her temples. "The way this feels..."

"It'll pass," Tela said. "It's just temporary. I mean, sure, you still have to be careful about what you do, or say, but-"

She had to pause, on that. She knew full well what she was saying, what she was implying, with all of this, and couldn't help but feel like a creep for having said it. It didn't erase the fact that it was true, but given where her interests had drifted to- strongly- over the past week, she had to ask herself if she really was just being an opportunist.

"You can't change what's on your mind," she said, then, trying to push past her uncertainty, lest she belabor the point- again- and make them both wildly uncomfortable, "and you can't change how you're feeling. Just- control what you can, don't worry about the rest, and try to remember that you're still at the peak of all this. Even if you're stuck with feeling something you don't want to, it'll at least level out."

Wasn't exactly stellar advice- and Tela had to wonder if anything she'd said at all had made even the slightest bit of sense, but, at the very least, Tevos seemed to be taking all of it in stride. As best she could, anyway. Whatever it lead to, whatever it would bring about, she'd deal with it in her own way, once she'd found some privacy.

On that, Tela had to be at least vaguely honest with herself: ignoring what was happening, much less that it was _guaranteed_ to happen, would be its own kind of hell on earth. But, for as aggravating as being teased with the prospect of seeing Tevos so plainly uninhibited, of knowing that all it would take was a simple 'how you do' to reap the 'rewards' of that state, Tela was less concerned about her own frustration, and far more concerned about the councilor's well-being.

It was almost like she cared for the woman- a lot more than, really, she ought to.

* * *

NOIR: [PAUSE] Still no response, hm? Interesting. Are you taking a good, long look at the festering swill of gin and regret your life has become, or is that too much to hope for? [PAUSE] Doesn't really matter, I suppose. You'll be facing it down soon enough.

* * *

So far as Irana was concerned, she, personally, could stand to care a whole lot less, but that, she reasoned, was what the corner booth of the hotel's overpriced bar was for.

To her credit, she'd done her best to stay in the banquet hall, chatting here and there with the rest of the staff that had been invited to the event, but the conversation left a great deal to be desired, and dinner hardly looked appetizing. Her half-emptied martini glass, however, did.

She didn't need much of an excuse to leave for the bar to fetch a second round; she had plenty of reasons to be on the move, and she was only too happy to use them. The trick, she assumed, was not getting _too_ drunk, though she was fairly certain she could at least make an artful exit before she ended up face-down in her half-eaten entree.

Strange, though; it almost seemed worth it to stick around, to make a spectacle of herself not once, but twice. It was an entertaining idea, at least, being able to show her contempt for her situation so clearly, but she preferred to leave a brazen act like that for the day she retired. For the moment, she was content enough to simply watch people from her seat, at those times she wasn't looking over some screens on her omnitool.

Unsurprisingly, it was quiet, as it often was during big events, and the crowd, as always, was composed entirely of banquet attendees that didn't want to get caught making frequent trips to the open bar that had been set up in the hall. So, instead, they came here, under the assumption that their fellow barflies would hold to one singular, unspoken rule: _if you don't out me, I won't out you._

The staff, normally irritated with the less than generous tips the 'elite' crowd gave them, absolutely loved it. The desire for silence always brought the unmarked chits out in play, which meant the tips were not only generous, they were easy to pocket without the management batting an eye. Often made their paltry wages, and the bar's tendency to garnish tips, seem somehow forgivable. Meant they were all in good moods, the patronage was in a relatively good mood...

Just business as usual, from what she could see. Outside, the crowd that had assembled around the _Voreia's_ front lawns and steps- even the animal activist protestors- had wandered off to go on with their lives. Left Irana with a view of the imported grass and foliage, with the occasional security guard patrolling the area.

It was all incredibly unremarkable- but that was probably why it caught her attention. None of them, not a one, had any idea what had happened here in the past hour. They were aware of the overdose, certainly- it was hard to find someone who wasn't- but the murder?

The only indication Irana had gotten that there was some awareness of what had occurred was in hearing about the perimeter that had been set up around the hallways that encircled the courtyard. Some of the guests had commented that it seemed a bit over-paranoid, but many of them had admitted that they hadn't attended an event of this magnitude before, so it seemed perfectly understandable.

To Irana, it just seemed too convenient, just like the maintenance crew that she'd seen from the banquet hall's bay window. The group had just gone about their business, purposefully blocking the view of of the bloodstains from any onlookers that might look in that direction. She'd assumed, when she'd seen them, that a report would be given about what they observed, but nothing came of it. Security hadn't been alerted, the councilors, nor their personal guards, had been warned...

Protocol was either being straight-up ignored, or no one cared.

Tamora's doing, she wagered- maybe even Vasir's- her eyes going back down to the display screen on her omnitool. On it was the simple, written 'advisory' the matriarch had given her, unsolicited suggestions that were too spot-on to dismiss. _About the colony,_ Tamora had said, when everyone's attention had turned away from their grab-assing, and moved on to the commotion outside the banquet hall._The convenience of using it as a worthwhile distraction can't really be overstated._ And, as if that wasn't cryptic enough, she'd added, _I would strongly recommend that you take some time to acknowledge it during tomorrow's briefings._

For as obtuse as it was, however, it was oddly specific, especially where the carefully worded statements Tamora had relayed to her were concerned. _What you do is up to you, of course,_ Tamora had said, _but... the news will still make it out there, one way or another. Just trust me when I say that you'll be disappointed with the results if you're not the ones to get the drop on it._

As for the statements themselves... she wasn't entirely sure _what_ to make of them. They were vague, at best, and practically demanded an explanation. More to the point, they seemed slanted in such a way as to arouse suspicion if, indeed, they meant anything.

"There you are," she heard off to her side, then; a voice she immediately recognized as Adira's. "I was wondering if I might find you here."

Raising her drink to take a sip, she glanced up from her omnitool, and said, "'Might?'"

"I figured it was a fifty-fifty shot between either here, or outside," Adira said, offering a subtle, one-shoulder shrug. Inclining her head towards the booth, she added, "Mind if I take a seat?"

"Only if you plan on ordering something," Irana said, gesturing loosely with her half-emptied martini glass to the seat across from her. "Drinking alone may be one of my favorite pastimes, but doing it in front of an audience is just irritating."

Seating herself, Adira said, "Just how may of those have you had, anyway?"

"Not enough," Irana said, setting down her drink to close out her omnitool. "And I'm assuming you didn't track me down to ask about my intake, so how about you just tell me what's on your mind."

"I was actually hoping you'd tell me what's on yours," Adira said, with an amused smile. "Aside from that, I figured you'd want an update on the colony."

Irana arched a brow, motioning for one of the waitresses. "There's an update?"

"Sort of," Adira said. "At the moment, it's mostly just reactions to the short brief we gave to local broadcasters."

"Wasn't much of a 'brief' to react to," Irana said, picking back up her drink to take a sip. "I'm guessing that means they switched to user-generated content?"

Adira nodded, just as the waitress made her way up to the table, small datapad and stylus in-hand to ask, "Something I can help you with?"

"Just another round, please," Irana said.

The waitress nodded, jotting the order down, and glanced to Adira to ask, "And you?"

Adira only got as far as opening her mouth before Irana said, "She'll be having the same, actually. Sorry, I forgot to mention."

That earned another nod from the waitress and, unsurprisingly, a rather pointed look from the younger matron, the latter of which Irana happily ignored in favor of taking another sip of her drink.

From there, she said, "So what have they been saying?" looking up to see that that _look_ was still being leveled on her. After a moment's silence passed, she arched a brow, and said, "I did say this conversation came with a one drink minimum, didn't I?"

Looking a bit irritated, but, once again, knowing better than to argue, Adira paused for a time, then said, "You could have at least done me the favor of getting something I _like_."

"Please," Irana said. "I'm not letting you humiliate yourself by ordering the kind of drink that comes with a little umbrella in it."

Arching a brow, Adira said, "At least they taste halfway decent. The martinis you order taste like pine trees dipped in jet fuel."

"Just as Athame intended," Irana said blandly, taking down another sip. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"About what?"

"The user-generated-"

"Oh," Adira said, looking back down at the screen she'd brought up on her omnitool. "Right." Clearing her throat, she said, "So far, respondents commenting at most of the popular news sites are a little surprised by the councilor's absence, but they don't seem to think it's a bad thing."

"Honestly, I don't know why they would," Irana said, giving a slight shrug. "Shows she's prioritizing the economy."

"And the labor movement," Adira added. "Some people are even calling it 'unprecedented.' Actually, from what Ellia tells me-"

"-That's the intern you've got working the asari feeds, isn't it?"

"Ah... yes."

"I never liked her," Irana said under her breath. "For someone who could lose an argument with a boulder, she's way too ambitious." Finishing off the remainder of her martini, she paused, then said, "But, good to know she's making herself useful, I guess," setting the emptied glass down on the table. "What did she have to say about it, anyway?"

Adira cleared her throat again, then said, "That the asari approve of the councilor's decision."

Irana resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and said, "So... '_trying_ to be useful' would be a more accurate way to put it." Before Adira could raise a protest, she went on to say, "But, good to know Tevos has something on-hand for her next round of campaigning." Turning from the window, and motioning for Adira to follow, she said, "Did you get an idea of how other species are reacting to the news?"

"There's the usual complaints about favoritism," Adira said, accepting the drink that was handed to her by the returning waitress, "but other than that, it seems like the people who know about it are throwing their support behind the workers, especially after some rather damning footage of the blockade got leaked."

The waitress paused upon setting Irana's drink down, favoring Adira with a curious glance that she, apparently, couldn't quite help.

"Something the matter?" Irana prompted her, brow raised.

"No," the waitress said. "Sorry. It's probably nothing."

Normally, Irana would have been only too happy to let that one rest, but in lieu of how the day had gone, "'Nothing' doesn't make people nervous," came out instead of a dismissal.

"It's been that kind of day, I guess," the waitress said, shrugging.

"Yeah?" Irana said. "Tell me about it." The waitress paused, glancing at some of the other patrons- just long enough to prompt Irana to say, "Listen, if it's about a customer, I'm willing to put down a little extra on the tip," the peculiar look she got from Adira outright ignored.

The waitress considered for a moment, then said, "I just don't want a bad rep with this crowd," in a softer voice. "This is the first time the manager's let me work an event like this."

"And it won't be the last," Irana said. "Trust me. You'll be fine."

The girl seemed to know better than to glance around again, bringing up her datapad as if to appear to take an order, and said, "It's just that we had the owner of the mining company in here earlier. She was making a lot of noise about the footage being released."

Irana glanced again at Adira, and said, "Who's the owner?"

"Isella Semone," Adira replied, the answer forcing Irana to keep her expression from faltering.

"That's it," the waitress said. "Same one who had her daughter taken out of here on a stretcher." She shrugged, then said, "If she hadn't stiffed me on the bill, I might actually feel sorry for her."

"Even if she'd paid your college tuition," Irana said, "you'd be better off with 'not.'"

"I'll have to take your word for it," the waitress said, offering a nervous half-smile. Then, she said, "By the way, I forgot to ask- do you want both of these on your tab?"

"Yes, please," Irana said. "And let me know how much Semone stiffed you for. I'll make up the difference."

Raising her drink, she settled back into the seat, near ready to down the entire martini in one go. If the situation wasn't completely absurd before, it sure as hell was now, the connections, the _coincidences_ too numerous to be written off out of hand.

As if she could've written them off before.

Shaking her head, she raised her glass, and took a sip of her drink- looking over the rim in time to see Adira looking at her quizzically.

"What?" she said, flatly.

Adira paused a moment, then said, "That was just awfully generous of you for something you could've found out on your own." Inclining her head slightly, she said, "Do you know something I don't?"

"Maybe," Irana said, doing her best to play the whole thing off as perfectly normal, with or without the return of that awful sinking feeling. "I'll get to it in a moment." Taking another sip, she paused, then added, "Anyway, I guess that answers my question on whether or not the footage was real, or staged. If Isella's running the show, you can bet she's got eyes and ears all over that colony. No way she'd let something like that fly without putting out a statement of her own." A beat; then, "She hasn't, has she?"

"Not so far as I know," Adira said. "Honestly, I'm not really sure what she'd say. We had confirmation of the footage's authenticity from our analysts not long after it was broadcast," she said, raising her own drink to look at it as if she was halfway expecting it to bite her. Then, turning her gaze back up to Irana, she said, "Not that everyone believes it. Some of the fringe networks are calling it a fake, claiming we're manufacturing the problem to make the councilor look good, but that's nothing new."

Irana _mn_'d over the rim of her glass, taking a larger sip of her drink as she considered her response. She still had Tamora's 'advice' churning around in her thoughts, saying nothing of the matriarch's apparent involvement in the so-called overdose, much less the rest of the day's events.

Made it seem all the more inadvisable to sit on the suggestions she'd been given, her drink set aside to bring up her omnitool.

"Something on your mind?" Adira asked, noting the silence.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Irana said. "I just need you to put out a brief statement to asari media outlets by tomorrow morning."

"Alright," Adira said, setting her own drink aside to bring up the recorder on her omnitool. "Shoot."

"It's nothing major," Irana said. "Just tell them that, in regards to how the colony's been handled, there's been suspicions of foul play from the beginning."

Adira arched a brow. "Foul play?" she repeated. "What kind?"

"This isn't the best place to go into specifics," Irana replied. "All you need to mention is that it stems from outside involvement that both the corporate office, and colonial affairs, were aware of from the get-go. And while you're at it? Point out that the councilor's been concerned about lack of oversight, and that she was right to be."

"Is she?" Adira said, a bit incredulous. "I mean- you'd know better than I would, but-" Noting the look she was getting from Irana, she gave a slight shake of her head, and said, "Sorry. This is all just a bit sudden."

"'A bit sudden' may as well be the tagline for this whole event," Irana said, taking up her glass again for another sip.

Adira gave a faint smile, closing out the recorder, and her omnitool. "Can't argue with that," she said, shrugging. "I'm just surprised that Tevos would issue this kind of statement without discussing it first."

"I don't know if you've noticed," Irana said, not entirely fond of lying through her teeth, "but this is all fairly time sensitive." Then, echoing Tamora's own sentiments, she added, "I know it lacks her usual subtlety, but, in this case, if we don't say it, someone else will, and given how quickly she had to bail out of one of the most important diplomatic functions of the decade? I don't think 'subtle' is going to cut it."

"Good point," Adira said, raising her drink to chance a light sip- and immediately forcing back a sour expression. "Mn... that really is terrible, isn't it?"

"If by 'terrible' you mean 'amazing,'" Irana said, "then, yes. It is. And expensive, besides, so I expect it to be gone by the time this banquet's over."

Adira made a face, and said, "I'd dump it in one of the plants, but it'd feel a bit like murdering an innocent," though she, dutifully, took another sip. Then, after the burn had, presumably, passed, she said, "Anyway, I suppose you're right about subtlety."

The cheeky tone earned a pointed look. "Got something to add to that?"

"Just that it isn't what I'd call your strongest suit," Adira said, with her patented 'gotcha' smile. "This evening, anyway."

Hoping her look was just as witheringly deadpan as she was trying to make it, Irana said, "Or yours."

"You started it," Adira said, smiling. "What was that all about, anyway?"

"What was what about?" Irana said, raising her drink for another sip.

Adira arched a brow. "You're not really going to be play dumb with this, are you?" she said, visibly amused. "Really, Irana, who was that?"

"An old friend from college," Irana said, setting her drink back down. "We go way back."

"'Old' is right," Adira said. "She looked old enough to be your-"

"-If you say 'mother,' you'll be adding this martini as an accessory to the lovely dress you're wearing."

"Please," Adira said, smiling. "You wouldn't waste alcohol like that."

"Wouldn't I?" Irana said, brow arched. "Just a word of advice, Adira... I wouldn't tempt fate after the day I've had."

"From my vantage point, it seemed to be going quite well," Adira replied, taking far too much pleasure in all the less-than-gentle ribbing for her own good. "So... who was she?"

"An old professor," Irana said. "How do you think I got such good grades?"

Adira watched her curiously for a moment, then said, "As strange as this might sound, I just assumed it was hard work and dedication."

"Means roughly the same thing, doesn't it?" Irana said, giving a vague shrug as she raised her drink again. "Besides, I always did have a thing for authority figures."

Adira gave a light snort of laughter. "Right," she said. "If 'having a thing' means 'all the contempt in the world.'"

"Love and hate have a lot in common," Irana said blandly, sipping her drink. "And speaking of..."

Once she lapsed into silence, Adira gave her a curious look, visibly unsure of what to make of it, prompting the younger matron to ask, "You're not still thinking of making me wear that martini, are you?"

Irana considered the other woman for a time, then said, "Still doesn't seem like a half bad idea, but, no. I'm not." After a pause, she added, "I was just wondering why you're suddenly so interested in my personal life."

"I-" Now it was Adira's turn to pause, brows arched, bemusement plain. Then, she said, "I was just curious. It seemed a bit... I don't know. Out of character."

If not for that lapse, it would've seemed like a perfectly acceptable answer for being put on the spot, but the almost... _bashful_ tone the younger asari took was difficult to miss. Amusing to see, from Irana's vantage point, and a fine distraction, besides.

To that end, she said, "You know, normally, I'd say that's a perfectly good reason, but this isn't the first time you've brought it up. Mind telling me why that is?"

"Do I need a reason?" Adira replied, giving a slight shrug, the halfsmile that followed letting Irana know that she was, in fact, on to something. "Like I said, I'm just curious. You don't talk a lot about it, and... well. You're fun to tease, I guess."

"You guess?" Irana said, unable to keep a vulpine smile from appearing on her face. "With your track record, that's a lot of dedication for a simple 'I guess.'"

That, she was pleased to see, earned the beginnings of a blush from the younger matron. After the day she'd had, witnessing something so mundane seemed like a breath of fresh air.

"Well," Adira said, then, trying- once again- not to make a face at the taste of the liquor, "if it's bothering you, I can always stop."

Would've been better for both of them if she had, all told, but she's always known to keep personal chatter out of most of their conversations when they were around colleagues. Tevos was a bit of a different story, mostly thanks to Irana's comment that the councilor seemed to be more at ease when the staff she worked with closely were more personable with her, but there was always a limit to how far that 'teasing' would go.

Normally, Irana would have opted to keep that limitation present, but in this case? After the day she'd had?

"You don't have to if you don't want to," came out easily. Then, without so much as a single hesitation, she said, "Actually, I was just wondering... are you free this evening?"

Really, with all the blatant indiscretions of the day- why not add one little one to the list?

* * *

NOIR: [PAUSE] [LAUGHS] Ah. Well. That answers that, I suppose. Not that I can blame you for it, entirely. All of this must be very painful for you to recall, much less deal with. I know I'd be beside myself if I had to remember that, had I not told the woman who loved me, who relied on me, that I couldn't stand the sight of her. If I knew that, if I'd just supported her a little longer, been a little more attentive, during the horrible depression she'd suffered upon giving birth, and then again as she was grieving the sudden loss of a daughter she had finally come to accept, I might have been able to save her. Save thousands.

[NOTE: sounds heard in the background; unable to determine source]

NOIR: Did it really surprise you when she did what she did, I wonder? Did it really surprise you that, when you stripped her of every shred of self worth she still possessed, she turned to the very thing that you deluded yourself into believe would help you with your own... Is 'unhappiness' too strong a word? Discontentment? I suppose you were suffering horribly from your botched cosmetic surgeries, the ones you claimed you got to reclaim the torrid night life you'd tried to continue behind her back, and failed t- Wait. No. I'm getting that wrong, aren't I? It was to spare yourself the public humiliation of people knowing who you were, and what an awful woman you were associated with. Isn't that right?

[NOTE: sounds heard in the background; unable to determine source]

NOIR: [PAUSE] Hm? What's this? More silence? [PAUSE] Goddess, you're pathetic.

* * *

For a time, Tevos had been spared the effects of that word- _pathetic_- allowed to go without feeling the weight of it; had found a reprieve all her own. Two, in fact, both of which she was entirely grateful. Between Tela's careful attempts to keep her head above water, and the slow ebb of the disorientation she'd been subjected to, she'd been given a small window of time where she'd felt, finally, like she could breathe.

But now, with the simple statement of, "Looks like we're almost there," catching her attention, she could feel the calming effects of both get washed away completely.

Suddenly, that word the one spoken to her in the courtyard, the one she heard repeated in the back of her mind, the one that had taunted her, eaten at her, resurfaced.

_Pathetic._

It was like getting the wind knocked out of her; not enough to bring back the feeling of panic, thankfully, but more than enough to give a bitter edge to _why_ that panic had flared up in the first place.

It was strange to feel so lucid after so much confusion... but Tela had said that would happen, hadn't she? That disorientation would be traded for a strange kind of clarity? Not that 'clarity' was even the right term, nor was this particular feeling all that foreign to her. In fact, she could say with some certainty that it was with her every time she saw the familiar landmarks leading to the estates out of her peripheral vision- but she couldn't recall a time when it had been quite so profound, and the closer they got...

She couldn't say for certain if it was the drug that was guiding her discontentment this time. Certainly, its effects had a hand in its amplification, but... was that only peripheral, or-?

"Damn," she heard Tela say under her breath then. "That's-" A pause followed; then, "Huh."

"Never been out this way before?" Aeza asked, an interjection that might have given Tevos cause for concern, had the volus not warned them ahead of time that the noise filter was being switched off.

"No, I have," Tela said. "Just been nearly a half a century since I had to be." Beat. "Almost looks like they've added to it."

Aeza snorted. "Wouldn't surprise me. When you've got that much money laying around, there's always room for expansion."

Tevos didn't bother to chime in on that, instead keeping her eyes- uncovered, as there seemed little point to pretending everything was alright- on what she could see of the place from the windshield.

And there it was. The palatial _Louseia_ estates, given its name in honor of Louseia Efthalis, one of the first councilors chosen by the asari government to serve the galactic community.

It was, by Tevos's estimation, a gleaming monument to excess.

That few people ever got to see it from within the gates- both visible, and invisible- was a given, and so far as she was concerned, that was to their benefit. Unsurprisingly, the community was locked down to nearly everyone save the rich and powerful, host to all manner of luxury penthouses, high rises, and outright mansions, the most prominent of which were the 'homes' set aside for the councilors, each one isolated by swaths of land to keep gawkers to a minimum; each one a perfect example of the phrase 'horrifying waste of space.'

Initially, when she'd been presented with the option of moving in to the estate set aside specifically for asari councilor, she'd asked if it was necessary. She'd been informed, in no uncertain terms, that only the salarians could get away with abstaining, the mansions often times only suited for the needs of any still-fertile dalatrasses that remained on station to counsel their male counterparts.

_For them, it's only for the sake of utility,_ one matriarch had informed her. _They need as much space as they can get to care for their clutches._

But what of her, she'd wondered? Not aloud, of course; she wasn't foolish enough to give the observation a voice. So, instead, she'd complied- _just as you always have, where it comes to personal matters._ Always deferring to the matriarchy's judgment. It would be _unseemly_ for her to refrain from accepting the home as her own.

_You realize it's all for show, don't you?_ Irana had commented to her, not long after the younger matron had been chosen, by her, as her new director of communications. _No one's saying you have to stay there all the time. You just have to make it look like you are._

She did her best to tell herself that the trip she was making presently served a similar utility; that she was being taken to it for the sake of privacy. That her office had too many security checkpoints, too many people that might see her, to make the journey to her auxiliary apartment worth the risk. And yet, those words- _all for show_- made the risk seem negligible.

"You don't look too happy to see the place," Tela commented gently, the light brush of her thumb against the side of Tevos's hand giving a reminder of the contact they shared.

That only added to her discomfort- not because it was unwanted, but because, for a moment, she'd almost forgotten about their linked hands. It had been a profound source of comfort a moment ago, but now? Now, it was a reminder, just like the estates up ahead, of what 'all for show' really meant; represented the things she resented about the position she'd taken, even if it was, by all accounts, a position she genuinely enjoyed; that she had unreservedly sacrificed her personal life for, once upon a time.

_You're one of the elite now,_ she'd been told. _You're expected to act accordingly._

And she'd accepted that, without question. Accepted their insistence that she take up residence in a place that was far too large, far too immodest for her tastes; accepted their wildly intrusive 'requests' to keep her hands to herself, should she find her interest piqued by a member of her own species...

"Should I take that as a yes?" Tela asked, then, the younger matron's eyes locked on her.

"It's just... a bit of an eyesore," was her only response, opting to at least assuage any concerns that she was near panic again.

She should have been, though. She was being shipped back to a gilded cage, not a place of safety. A place that represented all the times she'd been told how horrified her constituents would be to learn that she was just as 'depraved' as her predecessor. A place that had made it only too easy to assume that the woman beside her would look at her in disgust, had the places her imagination had drifted to become known.

It was galling to think that that was all it was, that she'd put herself through hell for little more than a fabrication. But she'd suspected as much before, hadn't she? Staring down at the Presidium, at the pulse and flow of bodies, trying her level best to keep her mind centered on how she _should_ behave, rather than how she wanted to?

It seemed a dangerous train of thought to entertain, but she wasn't entirely sure it mattered anymore, and part of her- the part that had traded total disorientation for a kind of anger she was unaccustomed to, for all the acceptance Tela had tried urge her towards- was only too happy to follow it. She'd been so eager to let herself lose her mind, to tear herself to pieces, for what she'd imagined, for what she'd felt, and for what?

Was it for Tela's benefit, she wondered- for the sake of the woman who asked, "You sure you're alright?" in those patient, calm tones meant to ease her- or for theirs?

Tevos closed her eyes for a moment as that scattered feeling began to encroach on her again, taking a slow breath to steady herself. It wasn't nearly as overwhelming as it had been before, but it was still there; she was still drugged. No matter how 'right' her bitterness felt, she couldn't be sure the sentiment was- real.

But it _was_ real, wasn't it? Spirits, how many times did she have to go through this? All this second guessing- It felt like the worst case of emotional whiplash she'd experienced since her early years as a maiden.

And for _what?_

Even down to wondering how horrified her superiors would be if they'd learned how she was feeling in this moment, knew what she'd been imagining. Would they respond as her mother had, at those few times she'd been caught seeking the attention of another of her kind? Berate her for something as simple as the desperate hold she'd taken of Tela's hand- call her weak-willed for wanting that innocent contact to turn into something more?

Much more.

_Goddess._ Whether or not she was more lucid than before, more cognizant, she could feel a thin sheen of sweat on her skin, still feel-_everything_ she had before. The desire, its ferocity, hadn't dimmed in the least; it was only her inability to process it that had faded, leaving behind only a deep sense of frustration.

"Tevos?" Tela prompted her again, just as she opened her eyes to see the gleaming white building that sat on the shoreline of an artificial lake.

"I'm fine," she lied, absently, realizing that she'd started to grip at Tela's hand more tightly than she'd intended. "I'm- feeling much better now. Still a bit scattered, but... better."

It wasn't a particularly convincing lie, either- but with nothing to prevent the driver from hearing them, Tela let it rest. "Good to hear," she said, in lieu of any further questions. "You were looking a little tense for a moment, there."

_Because I hate this place,_ she thought, letting her gaze trail over the manicured lawns- over the arboretum, with its decorative water features and marble statues, its paths left largely unwalked. All of it, just like everything else she'd dwelled on, was there one purpose: all for show, and nothing more.

Looking at it, she really didn't know what she'd do once she entered the estate itself. Just picturing it in her mind's eye was enough to give rise to greater resentment. It was a farce unto itself, offering all the creature comforts one could ask for, but only on its surface. With two floors, several guest rooms, spacious bathrooms, and countless amenities, it was certainly impressive. It had decor, and architecture that was so polished, so artistic, that it practically oozed aesthetic from every wall, every sculpture she'd purchased from art galleries, every hand-picked painting; had floor to ceiling windows on the main floor, broken up only for clerestory windows with cathedral arches where the second floor loft was cut short.

It even had a stunning view of the lake that she could take in from a lavishly furnished balcony, one that ran the length of the estate's facade, all without fear of being watched. All of it was behind a high-powered privacy screen that gave the illusion of vacancy to any neighbors that looked her way, allowing her all the 'freedoms' she could ask for to do as she wished- at least, in theory.

It was only a theory, though. The house was empty; utterly bereft of life, even at those times she'd done her best to present the illusion of it. For every decoration it laid claim to, it remained soulless, sterile. She'd told herself that if it was occupied more often, that if it had been host to more than just dinners, or decadent cocktail parties put on as a matter of course for visiting dignitaries, it might feel different. Had decided that, every time her sister arrived to spend time with her on the Citadel, she'd force herself to stay there.

Irissa had taken to the estate better than Tevos had, certainly; had happily taken advantage of its amenities, but even she had to admit that it was larger than it needed to be. Why would a single occupant need several bedrooms that could host entire families?

"You sure about the scanners here?" she heard from the driver, before the thought could carry itself through, the sound of Aeza's voice reminding her, suddenly, of just how long she'd let her eyes go unshielded.

_Let her see,_ she found herself thinking, staring out between the ornate fences at the very edge of the estate's lawns. What did it matter, really? Even if rumors began that the councilor had been seen with a subordinate, showing visible signs of arousal, who would believe her capable of acting on it? For both her public facade, and private, it would easily be deemed too out of character to be anything more than a joke unto itself.

"Hey," Aeza repeated. "I don't mean to be pushy here, but-"

"I'm sure," Tevos interrupted, with as much emphasis as she could muster. "It's looking for my identification... not yours."

"Alright," the driver said, then, cautiously approaching the private gate. "If you say so."

And as the cab pulled up to the gate, allowed the blue light of the sensor to sweep over it; as she saw the antiquated gate draw open as if in some grand welcome, she let her eyes close again, as if that might in some way prepare her for the remainder of the evening. Never mind that 'prepare how?' was the question she found herself asking.

She could tell herself the litany of reasons why the sacrifices, no matter how maddening, had been- on the surface- entirely worthwhile; could tell herself that loved her work, loved that she had excelled at something she genuinely enjoyed, and on both counts, she'd be right. Everything about it had been something she'd genuinely wanted, had gone out of her way to strive for, and she knew, without question, that had she been given the opportunity to do it all over again, that if she'd been given the choice to become councilor- with all its restrictions- or remain an ambassador, she wouldn't have changed a thing.

Save one.

It came as no surprise that the little reminders didn't help. They never helped during those nights when the loneliness was at its apex- when she found herself aching almost as badly as she did now. And that, on its own, seemed a bit alarming. Aside from the hypersensitivity, from the short temper, from... every augmentation the drug had made on her system... none of this was unfamiliar. The ache, the frustration, the anxieties- in so many ways, they were commonplace. Even the amplification hardly seemed that novel.

The sound of the skycar doors opening called her sharply out of her thoughts, the synthetic breeze that wafted in, carrying with it the near-nauseating smell of freshly-cut grass, giving her reason to feel a rise in that resentment again, even before she opened her eyes to look at the estate's side entrance.

Almost immediately, she was struck with the distinct feeling of being mocked; with the certainty that, no matter how much she loved her job, or what she did... she deserved better than what she'd been handed.

She didn't want that word _pathetic_ to carry resonance anymore.

It was with that in mind, as she allowed herself to be guided out of the skycar, that she discovered what 'acceptance' really entailed- and found, upon looking at the younger matron beside her, that there was something to the expression Tela wore that she'd missed before.

For as much disinterest as she'd seen, she hadn't noticed how forced it was.

Made her wonder if, perhaps, the drastic ideas that had been on her mind weren't really that drastic after all.

* * *

NOIR: It's not anyone's fault but your own that you ended up like this. Not mine, not Eleria's, not Ineesa's. The only person you could ever possibly blame is mother, but- and this is the part I find interesting- you took her rhetoric, instead. And then Eleria took yours. Took every attempt you made to change her, to subscribe to your cracked way of thinking. Your-

NISAKIS: [INAUDIBLE]

NOIR: [PAUSE] Excuse me? What did you say?

NISAKIS: [INAUDIBLE]

NOIR: Don't you dare. Don't tell me you don't deserve to suffer for that. You deserved every second, every... You didn't give a single thought to the consequences of turning Eleria into that... thing, into... [PAUSE] No. [CROSSTALK] [INAUDIBLE] You ran. You have no right, Edine, no right to feign innocence, to pretend you were the one trying to 'help' her. I picked up the pieces, I tried to fix what was happening... I did everything you couldn't do, and then some. I'm still doing it. I'm still making things right, and what... What the hell are you doing? What have you amounted to? You're like some bad parody of a bitter crone, that can't for the life of her-

[SHOTS FIRED]

NOIR: [PAUSE] Edine? [PAUSE] Edine? [PAUSE]

[LINE TERMINATES]

... DOWNLOAD COMPLETE ...

... EXITING LOG ...

... ACCESSING TRANSCRIPT MENU ...

That was your most recent transcript. Are there others you would like to-

Parked on a small platform near one of the open shopping districts, Tamora idly looked over the information she'd retrieved, scrolling through the text to look for key phrases, or comments. Of those, there were plenty- enough to trip the triggers of even Nisakis's more forgiving handlers, by the look of it.

Shaking her head, and closing out the screen on her omnitool, the device allowed to fade, she said, "Lucy?" as she put the skycar into gear. "Could you tell me where Miss Nisakis is headed?"

"Yirell Nisakis is currently located in Zakera Ward's 5th district," the VI replied.

"Do you have any route projections?" Tamora said, pulling out into the forking skyway that had lead her here.

"As anticipated, the subject appears to be moving in the direction of the 7th district."

"Good," Tamora said, merging on to the main artery of traffic along the Presidium. "Do me a favor, and let me know when she reaches her destination."

"Affirmative," Lucy replied. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do with this information?"

"No, thank you," Tamora said, already on the lookout for signs pointing towards ward access, even though she knew it would be a while. "At the moment, I'd rather dictate a message."

"To whom is the message addressed?"

"I'll be sending this one on to Merrin," she replied, content to remain in the slow lane of traffic; there wasn't much point to hurrying. "You should have her frequency saved."

"Affirmative," the VI replied. "Standard encryption will be applied to the message. Are there any additional security precautions you'd like to implement before we proceed?"

"It's not necessary," Tamora said. "Just mark it as urgent, and relay the following as text only." She paused, waiting for the light chime to tell her to proceed, and said, "Merrin; I know what I said about what's happening on the colony, but I'm afraid I have to reverse my stance on it, and I suggest you do the same. I know it'd be more favorable if we didn't go the gruesome route, but with Nisakis out of commission, it's easier just to pass it off to her handlers, and it's better for us in the long run, anyway. I'm a lot happier with guaranteed backing from the councilor than I am with a few flimsy promises from a self-proclaimed martyr."

After a moment's pause, she said, "By the way, I think you'll want to pay a visit to Nisakis's sister, just... How to put this." A pause. "Expect her to be a little indisposed, and be prepared to spend the day data-mining. I don't expect you to find much, but keep me updated on anything 'new' you happen to stumble across, especially in regards to her activities within the Convergence Movement. After you read the attached transcript, I think you'll agree that it's worth looking into."

There was a short silence to follow, after which, the VI prompted her with, "Is that the end of the message?"

"It is," Tamora said, glanced up at a passing sign, and noting that her exit was, in fact, still a ways away.

"Would you like to append your pre-set signature programmed for this recipient?"

"Hm? What's it set for?"

"'If you have any complaints, please feel free to address them to a brick wall,'" the VI replied.

Tamora smiled to herself. "That's a bit rude, isn't it?" Shaking her head, she said, "What was the subject line of the message it was attached to?"

"'I'm ordering Thessian take-out for tonight's meeting,'" Lucy replied. "Body of the message was left blank, save for the signature."

"Delete it, then," Tamora said. "Append the most recent download from my transcripts folder, and send it along. I don't need a message review."

"Affirmative," the VI said. "Your message has been sent."

"Much obliged," Tamora said. "Oh... there is one last thing."

"I'm sorry," the VI said, "your message has already been-"

"It has nothing to do with the message," Tamora interrupted. "I'm more interested in downloading the files we have on Council Spectre Tela Vasir."

"One moment please," the VI replied. "Files contain several text-only documents. Would you like me to read them to you?"

"Yes, please," Tamora said. "Begin chronologically, and exclude all medical documentation." Glancing up absently at the signs again, she said, "She seems like a fascinating woman," eyes turning back to the skyway ahead. "Has a lot of promise. I think it's about time I got to know her better."


End file.
